Digimon View
by StoriesandGlories
Summary: Digimon View is not based on the events of any Digimon video game, but it borrows themes and ideas from several Digimon video games. This story examines the adventures of an 11th grade high school student-Mark-with his Digimon in an online multiplayer game known as Digimon View. I do not own Digimon. I am not affiliated with anyone who makes the Digimon games.
1. Into the Ikaruga Server!

Chapter 1—Into the Ikaruga Server!—

It was another early autumn morning as I prepared to get ready to go to school again today. I had only recently started 11th grade, although I wouldn't exactly say I was enjoying it yet… my friends were what usually made school bearable for me. I was always thankful I had them.

After I had eaten for the morning, I got dressed for the day. Today I put on my white shirt and blue jeans with my blue jacket, black fingerless gloves and white tennis shoes. I also made sure to comb my blonde hair for the day, which went halfway down my neck.

I then kept preparing until I was done, at which point I stopped to play a video game really quickly, before I needed to head off to the bus stop. I loved the imagination and the possibilities that were present in video games… they made life look almost dull by comparison. Even though I enjoyed my life, I would love the opportunity to have a real adventure someday…

Once it was time, I saved and turned the power off, then I headed off to the bus stop and rode the bus to the campus, and then I went to my first class for the day. I made my way through my first three classes… and then it was time for the lunch hour. Since I brought my own, I didn't need to go get it from the cafeteria like everyone else did. I just headed further in, to the tables and sat down, waiting for any of my friends to come trickling in. I started eating my lunch until I eventually saw one of them coming up:

It was Zachary. He was a new student at my school, but he was a good guy and he had gotten to know a lot of people really quickly. Today he was wearing a red shirt and dark gray shorts and had black sandals on. He had short black hair and was of average height.

He then came up to my table and when he closed in, he said: "Heyyy, Mark! How've you been doing today?" "Alright, thanks for asking. How about you, Zachary?" I asked. "Everything's going great so far!" Zachary answered. He then went on: "So do you mind if I sit here?" "Not at all! I'd be glad if you did." I said back. "Right on!" Zachary said as he had a seat.

He then went on: "So how are you enjoying your classes? Any favorites?" "Ah, it's all school… I guess I'd say art and music. There are a lot more possibilities on a piece of paper or a canvas than in any other class here and I like how music doesn't feel as serious as the academic classes." I said back. Zachary then laughed and said: "Heh-heh! You've got an artistic mind, alright!" and then he went on: "I'm enjoying my world history class, myself. It's neat getting to study history from all over the world!" I then smiled and said: "You're more disciplined than me. It's cool you have such a broad mind and perspective, though." Zachary then laughed.

After we finished eating our lunches, it became easier to keep up a more dynamic pace in the conversation. By then, Zachary said: "So what do you do for fun in your spare time, Mark?" "I like playing video games, drawing and occasional card games. Sometimes I'll practice singing too." I said. "Cool! Judging by those hobbies, you sound like the imaginative type." Zachary said. I then grinned and said: "Yup, you could call me that, alright! I just love the element of creativity and adventure that's present in fantasy. Earthly life is nice, but I long for the excitement and thrills of a world like the ones from my video games too."

Then I went on: "How about you, Zachary? What do you do for fun?" "I like reading and video games myself." Zachary said. "Well it sounds like we have a common hobby then! What do you play, Zachary?" I asked. "Mostly adventure and role-playing type games, although there is this really cool one that came out recently…" Zachary began, and then I said: "What's that?"

"It's called 'Digimon View'. It's an online game that lets you actually log into and enter cyberspace. The game itself has five servers, but you get assigned to one server. Everyone on your server are like your teammates and you have to work together to become strong, because once a year, a championship is held to determine which server is the strongest and you want your server to win it. To do that, you also have to raise these creatures called 'Digimon' which are creatures that can fight battles and have an artificial intelligence that lets them interact with you, as though they were living creatures. The side who does the best at the Digimon battles is the champ for that year. And there's more too! You can share videos of your battles, post on message boards and have futuristic chats with other people in real time! It's really fun and a great way to interact with lots of people." Zachary said.

I then grinned and said: "Wow, that sounds really cool! Does it have any fees?" "Nope! It's free to join! As long as you own the necessary equipment to enter cyberspace, you could join without having to spend anything." Zachary said. "Dang, that's amazing! I should check that out!" I said. Zachary chuckled and said: "I recommend you do! If you ended up getting assigned to the same server as me, that'd be really fun!" I smiled and said: "That would be neat! Thanks for telling me about that, Zachary. I can't wait to see what it's like."

We then talked a little bit longer before Zachary said: "Well I'd better get to my next class. It's been a lot of fun talking to you though, Mark." I smiled and said: "Same to you, Zachary!" and then he went off. I then left the cafeteria and walked around the campus a bit before I went to my next class. I sat through the rest of them before I took the bus home. When I arrived, I unlocked the front door and went in before locking it behind me again. I then went upstairs to my room and unpacked my things before I decided to do my homework first thing.

This wasn't like me, but I knew how I was with new video games: I usually really got into them and the excitement was hard to stop. I was sure this online game, Digimon View, was going to be the same type of thing, so I didn't want to have it get interrupted by homework.

When I finished, I put my things away and then booted up my computer before I did a search for the site. I found it pretty quickly and then went to work reading over the terms and conditions—I already had the equipment necessary to enter cyberspace and used other online services where I entered it and disappeared from Earth, so I knew my parents wouldn't think anything of it. They also were coming home late, so I knew I had plenty of time before I'd have to potentially explain anything. Everything looked reasonable, so I created my account.

The next step before I could enter was to choose 3 Digimon to accompany me through Digimon View. It was possible to create more Digimon, but I needed 3 to start with. The game had premade packs of 3 Digimon, but it also had an option to let you manually choose 3 from a large pool of Digimon at a low level. I liked the idea of having more control over what Digimon I would be using, so I looked over the available options… and saw there were pages of them!

Nonetheless, I looked them all over—every last one. By my level of dedication and the thought I was willing to put into this, it felt like I was already getting excited about this game. Eventually, I ended up deciding on my Digimon—one was a bipedal fox Digimon named Renamon, one was a Digimon like a bear cub named Kumamon and the last one was a quadrupedal mammalian Digimon named Tapirmon. Once I was done with this step, everything was all set to go, so I immediately logged in!

I then felt myself being digitized as I entered cyberspace… as I entered, I heard a female voice say: "Thank you for joining Digimon View, an online multiplayer community for players like you. We are delighted to have you in our community and hope you will enjoy your time here." I guess this must be an overhead announcement… the voice then went on: "Digimon View is comprised of five servers—Amaterasu, Izumo, Asuka, Yamato and Ikaruga—where users compete with users from other servers every year to determine which server is the strongest and the next year's champion. While users will spend most of their time on their server, visiting other servers is still possible. As a new user, you will now be assigned to your server… selecting…"

And then there was a brief pause before the voice said: "Selection complete. You have been assigned to the Ikaruga Server. Please speak to the staff in the entry chamber to retrieve your Digimon, as well as your digivice—a tool used for managing your Digimon, recording battle videos and communicating with other users. Your digivice will have a help section to explain its features and Digimon View in further detail. We hope you enjoy your stay!"

Soon I arrived inside of a glass tube with doors attached to it inside of a container in a large room with tan walls—and there were people in here too! There were also computer terminals scattered around… I saw the doors on the tube open and I stepped out before a young woman turned around and approached me before she said: "Welcome to Ikaruga City! This is our entry chamber where we welcome all new users to Digimon View!" I then smiled and said: "Thank you. It's good to be here!"

The young woman then nodded and said: "Since you're a new user, you're still going to need a digivice and your Digimon, so come with me—I'll give them to you." I nodded and we went to one of the nearby terminals before she started typing on it and she looked up and said: "What was your name, young man?" "It's Mark." I said back. She nodded and said: "Alright. I'll program it into your digivice now…" and she typed on it a little bit before she said: "Now hold out your hands so I can materialize your digivice in them."

I did so and then I saw a square device that looked like a tablet appear in them! It was on the larger side though and didn't really fit in my hands, so I grabbed it by its edges and took a look: it had a screen with arrow keys on the left side, three buttons on the right side and a switch on the top. The young woman then approached me and said: "That's it—that's your digivice! Here, I'll show you how it works."

And she began to teach me how to use it. The arrow keys and buttons were used to navigate the interfaces on the digivice and the switch on the top switched what mode the digivice was in—it was set to the middle by default, which was the 'management mode', where I could use the digivice to use items, switch my Digimon around, check message boards and more! The left was the 'dynamic camera mode', which created a satellite camera that floated around and filmed battles. And the right was the 'hologram mode', which let you chat with other users that were online by having the digivice create a three-dimensional hologram of the other person you were talking to as you were communicating with them in real time!

When she was done, I said: "Wow, that's great! Thanks for teaching me about the digivice—it'll come in a world of handy, I'm sure!" "You're right about that, Mark! Be sure to try using it before you leave the city too—in fact, you won't be allowed to leave the city until you develop a farm island at your Digihome, which you can only access from your digivice when you're in a city. It's where you can heal your Digimon too!" The young woman said. "Oh really? I guess I'd better get on that then… as soon as I've met my Digimon, that is!" I said. The young woman then smiled and said: "Yes, that's right! I'll scan your digivice to extract them from it and materialize them in cyberspace. Back up for me, will you Mark?"

I did so and she used the computer terminal a bit before she said: "Okay, it's time!" and then they all appeared before me—on the left was Renamon, a fox Digimon that walked on 2 legs. It had yellow-orange fur and a white underbelly. It had 2 arms that had long purple gloves with a yin yang symbol on them and that had a string that bound its paws so that they looked like hands. It had 2 ears, 2 eyes and a pointed black nose. It was tall, standing at 5'2 tall. In the middle was Kumamon—a gray bear cub-like Digimon with a white underbelly that walked on 2 legs. It had blue wristbands all around its paws and forearms and a blue belt diagonally around its right shoulder and the left side of its hip. It had a blue cap on backwards and its little ears were sticking out. It looked 2'10 tall. And on the right was Tapirmon, a four-legged mammal Digimon, yet it floated upright above the ground. Even though it was called a Tapirmon, its face was actually more like a horse's… it had brown fur and a silver helmet that covered its nose and the top of its head. It had 2 tusks at either end of its jaw and flappy ears with 4 points on each. It had a brown back and a blue-violet underbelly with a cloud around its lower body. It looked 2'2 tall.

As I saw them, I could feel my excitement welling up. I smiled and said: "Hi everyone! My name's Mark and I'm a new tamer here. We're going to be working together, so I can't wait to start exploring Digimon View and spending time with you!" They all then smiled and Renamon said: "Hello, Mark! I'm Renamon. I'm excited to start our adventure!" She seemed eager enough. Kumamon then said: "It's nice to meet you, Mark. My name's Kumamon. Let's help our server do well." I found it interesting that he already knew about our server's collective goal. Tapirmon then said: "And Tapirmon's my name! This'll be fun! Let's have a good time on our adventure." I had to say, I liked his good attitude!

The young woman then smiled and said: "You all seem like fast friends." I then turned to her and she went on: "Well now that you have what you need to get started, I'll let you get going—nothing's better for gaining experience than learning by doing!" I smiled back and said: "Okay! Thanks for all your help too!" I then turned to my Digimon and said: "Alright everyone! Let's get going!" They all then said: "Yeah!"

We then headed for a door at the opposite end of the room and stepped out… to find ourselves on a walkway that was in the middle of a common area with windows on all sides! There were potted plants around and fountains too… there were even some people who were behind counters with computers, which were doubtlessly help desks.

"Wooow… it's sure impressive enough…" Renamon said. I nodded and said: "Yeah. These are some pretty nice-looking headquarters." I then went on: "Well, why don't we head outside? I'd like to see more of Ikaruga City too." "Sounds like a plan." Kumamon said. We then headed through the area and took a door outside before we looked around…

It was a medium-sized city. Besides the company headquarters for Ikaruga City we were just in, there were some places for tamers to meet and socialize—as well as swap information—and shops that sold items to heal Digimon with, but I didn't have any of the game's money (which were known as BITs) yet… but one thing that I found interesting was that they had a card shop here! It turns out that they have their own card game in Digimon View, which involves you playing Digimon cards that can battle each other and you can use program cards to strengthen your cards or weaken your opponent's cards from your hand… it looked fun! I'll have to look up the rules on my digivice when I have more time later.

Once I had looked over the city, I decided to check out the Digihome that the young woman who had helped me had mentioned. She had said it would be accessible from my digivice, so I tried using it and quickly found an icon for it on the opening menu. I selected it and it asked me if I wanted to be transported to it (which I confirmed) and we were teleported away!

The next thing I knew, I was transported to what looked like a wooden beach house on the shore of an island. There wasn't anything else here though… "So this is a Digihome, huh? Not bad. It's small, but it looks like home." I said. "Yeah. It's quaint, but also relaxing. I like it!" Tapirmon said. "So what were we doing here again?" Kumamon asked. "We need to develop a farm island… I wonder, could that mean… developing this?" I asked. "I'm not sure, but it seems like it would be in our best interest to do. Let's do it!" Renamon said. I nodded and we started by going into the house and looking around… there was a computer set up in the corner on a table with a chair and there were some cabinets, but not much else…

"Well this certainly looks rather bare. How are we supposed to develop this place with no tools?" Renamon asked. I paused before I went up to the computer and said: "Maybe we don't need any. If this is a cyberspace, maybe we can just use the computer to write them in, like a program…" "Mark?" Kumamon asked. "Let me try this." I said. I then sat down and tried using the computer. Soon I saw an interface for developing the island!

"Oh, this is perfect!" I said. "What is?" Tapirmon asked. I then turned to them and said: "Everyone, I want you to go outside. I'm going to try adding a few palm trees. If you see them, come in and tell me, okay?" "Okay! Leave it to us!" Kumamon said. Then he, Renamon and Tapirmon all went outside.

I then started using the computer to add some palm trees around the area. It wasn't long before I heard my Digimon say: "WOOOW!" together from outside. I guess I must have done it right… I then smiled and got back to work before my Digimon came back in (and I turned to them) as Renamon said: "Whatever you did in here worked, because some trees have appeared out there!" "Yeah! They really gave this place a nice, island feel! Good job, Mark!" Tapirmon said. I then smiled and said: "Thanks, Tapirmon. Well, I'm not quite done yet. Let's see… maybe I can add some furniture in here too…" and then I used the interface to add a couch too!

My Digimon all then turned around and when Tapirmon saw it, he said: "Wow, neat! What's that thing?" "It's called a 'couch'. It's something comfortable you sit on. Do you all want to try?" I asked. "Okay! I'd like to see what human furniture is like." Renamon said. Then she, Kumamon and Tapirmon all sat down on it and Kumamon started to push himself up and down on it as he said: "Ooh, soft! This is pretty nice." I laughed and said: "I'm glad you're all so excited. Well sit tight—I've got even more developments in store!"

I then added hammocks outside, a storage shed and even a volleyball court! I then took Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon outside and when they saw it, they all looked impressed. Renamon ran over to the volleyball court, Kumamon went to the hammocks and Tapirmon went to check out the storage shed. When they each arrived, Renamon said: "What's this?" "It's a volleyball court." I said back. "Volleyball? What's volleyball?" Renamon asked. "It's a game where you try to hit a ball around over the net so your opponent misses it and can't hit it back to you. It's a fun game." I said back. "That sounds neat!" Renamon said. I smiled and then I heard Tapirmon say: "What is this thing, Mark?" "It's a storage shed. It's where you can store extra stuff if you have too much. I thought it might come in handy in the future." I said. "Very wise! That's some good foresight, Mark—it's always better to be prepared in advance!" Tapirmon said. I smiled and said: "I'd say you're right!" Kumamon then said: "What are these things?" "They're called 'hammocks'. You lie down and rest in them. Given that this is an island, I thought they'd be just the thing if you ever need to sleep or recuperate." I said.

"Wow! They look neat. Can we try them, Mark?" Kumamon asked. "Well Mark's going to need us to explore, Kumamon! We can't take it easy just yet." Renamon said. "Well actually, it might be a good time for that—I was hoping to look up some information on my digivice and learn more about Digimon View, so that would be a good way for you to get recharged and not get bored during the whole thing." I said before I went on: "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Renamon, Kumamon, Tapirmon, why don't you all give them a try and take a nap?" "Okay!" Kumamon said before he hopped into it and said: "Wow! This is even comfier than it looks!" and he stretched out and lied back.

Tapirmon and I laughed when we saw it and then Tapirmon said: "I wouldn't mind seeing this for myself either! I'll take you up on your offer. Thanks, Mark!" and he floated over to one and got in it before he lied down. Renamon then sighed and said: "Well, I guess it would be a good way to ensure I'll head out at full strength… okay, I guess I'll try it too." And she went over to the last hammock and got in it before she lied down too.

I then smiled at them all before I began to look at my digivice to start to learn more about the world of Digimon View. I was excited to get all prepared for our big adventure together!


	2. Go south, Mark!

Chapter 2—Go south, Mark!—

I checked my digivice and read up on as much as I could about Digimon View. As Zachary had mentioned, each server was trying to get ready each year for the competition to decide which server is that year's champ. But in order to qualify to take part in that competition, users had to collect badges from 4 arena leaders. Each arena leader was in one city on their server, in what were called 'advancement battles'. And each one specialized in one of two elements of Digimon, out of all 8 elements: holy, darkness, nature, water, fire, air, earth and machine. Which 2 elements each leader specialized in changed each year and not all cities had a leader in it.

I also learned that all Digimon were resistant to their own element and weak to another element, so if I wanted to defeat these arena leaders, it would only make sense that I'd need to use Digimon that knew attacks that the leader's Digimon were weak to. The digivice also said that all five servers are grouped together like a star and each server branched out in a different direction. Ikaruga Server was the lower-right point, so by heading in that direction, I would go through all four cities. It also said Ikaruga City was in a brisk climate and it would get warmer as I headed south. Luckily, the digivice also had a map function to help me explore.

Another thing I read was that you could create new Digimon by encountering them enough times and accumulating what is called 'scan data'. Then you could go to your Digihome and materialize a new Digimon of that species and take it with you as your partner. This method was called 'digiconverting'. That looked like the way to advancement with the arena leaders… you could just make a whole bunch of Digimon that were strong against theirs and overpower them. All the same though, I felt like I wanted a small group of Digimon I was really close with, not an army of Digimon I wouldn't know as well… I think I'll limit myself to only a few. It said I could only hold six Digimon with me anyway, so that looks like it'll work for me. It also said that Digimon could 'digivolve' here at the Digihome if they met certain conditions and change into a different form, causing them to become stronger. It said all Digimon can belong to one of seven levels: in-training, rookie, champion, ultimate, mega, ultra and armor. In-training was the lowest, while ultra was the highest. Armor Digimon were supposedly in between two levels of strength, depending on which armor Digimon they were… Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon were all rookies, so they weren't very strong at the moment, but I still believed in them. It also said Renamon and Kumamon were earth elemental, while Tapirmon was holy elemental.

When I had read all this, I felt like I knew what I needed to know to at least leave Ikaruga City—I decided I was done. I then looked up and saw Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon were still asleep in the hammocks… I didn't want to wake them up and decided to wait a little first. Luckily, they all stirred pretty soon and then I said: "Good morning, everyone. I hope you enjoyed your nap." Kumamon then hopped off and said: "Yup. That was refreshing!" I then chuckled (and so did Tapirmon) before he came down too. Renamon then sat up and said: "I feel ready to take on the outside world now! But Mark…" and then I said: "Yes?" and Renamon went on: "What were you doing watching? Were you waiting for us to wake up?" "Yeah. I couldn't bring myself to wake you when you all looked so comfortable." I said. Renamon then shook her head before she said: "That's ridiculous! You should have woken us up! How long did you have to wait?"

"Only a few minutes. It wasn't a problem." I said back. Renamon sighed before she said: "I appreciate how kind you are Mark, but you shouldn't be such a softie next time. Remember: we're your Digimon and we want to help you." And then she hopped off and I chuckled before I said: "Alright, let's go everyone! We're leaving the city!" and then Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon all cheered before we left the Digihome. When we were back in the streets of Ikaruga City, we went to the southern end through an archway and left the city.

We then arrived in a grassy park with several trees that had red, orange, yellow and green leaves all over. There were also some bushes and flowers around too. "Wow… this sure looks nice." Tapirmon said. I nodded and said: "Indeed. It looks like the autumn landscape back at home…" Kumamon then said: "So your world has scenery like this too, Mark?" "Yeah. Our world goes through periods of time called 'seasons'. There are four of them: spring, summer, autumn and winter. Whenever it's autumn, our world looks like this." I said. "How cool! It's neat that our worlds have things in common." Tapirmon said. I smiled and nodded at him before I said: "Well let's take a look around! Hopefully we'll find some Digimon to scan!"

We then started walking around the area, looking for Digimon. Fortunately enough, one soon jumped out at us: it was a tiny Digimon that looked like a little, light green-colored bug with a purple pincher mouth that was in a spiky pinecone…. only its upper body was visible, the rest of it must be inside that pinecone-looking part of it… it had two little arms (with nothing at the ends of them) and two small antennae. It looked 9 inches tall. I then felt my digivice vibrate and I took it out. It said: "Minomon scan data: 25%." It said Minomon was a nature Digimon, which would make darkness the most effective against it…

Renamon then turned to me and said: "So who's up?" I then said: "Tapirmon, you handle this!" and Tapirmon floated forward as he said: "Alright, let's do it!" The Minomon then said: "Bubbles!" and he blew bubbles at Tapirmon, which he basically shrugged off. I then checked my digivice and it said Tapirmon knew an attack that only a Digimon of his species could know (called a signature attack), which was called waking dream… and it was darkness elemental! Tapirmon could also hit the enemy, which would deal damage in his own element.

I then said: "Now, Tapirmon! Use waking dream!" and Tapirmon said: "Waking dream!" as he conjured a little black wisp that flew in zigzag lines at Minomon and then it went flying straight at him and knocked him over! Minomon then looked like he was sleeping, but he started tossing about in his sleep until he shot up, waking up and falling forward! Tapirmon must have used a nightmare to attack… the Minomon then floated away! I then smiled and said: "Nice going, Tapirmon! You shrugged off Minomon's attack easily, and you got him back tenfold!" Tapirmon then smiled and said: "Thanks, Mark! Yeah, that felt easy enough. I'll be sure to keep up the good work!" and I smiled and said: "Good! I know you will." And then we kept going.

We then went around a pond and soon a small Digimon came out of it! It was a Digimon like a drop of baby blue-colored water with a rod of the same color sticking out of its head… it was blushing and looked 5 and a half inches tall. I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Moonmon scan data: 25%.". It said Moonmon was a water elemental, meaning that a nature Digimon was strong against it, which I didn't have… I then said: "Renamon, you're up this time!" and she said: "Leave it to me!" as she went across from the Moonmon. Moonmon then said: "Bubbles!" and she blew bubbles at Renamon, which Renamon took easily. I then said: "Renamon, use diamond storm!" and Renamon said: "Diamond storm!" and suddenly conjured several shard-sized gems and sent them flying at Moonmon. Moonmon managed to barely get up and then started hopping over to Renamon before she slammed into her! Renamon got up and I said: "Renamon, hit her back! Attack!" and Renamon hit Moonmon with a roundhouse kick and sent Moonmon flying on her back. Moonmon then got up and hopped away as I said: "Excellent work, Renamon! You fought well with both of your attacks and you had an easy time recovering from hers." Renamon then smiled and said: "Thank you, Mark."

We then kept going by the pond and eventually another Digimon leapt out of it at us: it was shaped like a dome and had 2 eyes and a mouth. It looked 4 inches tall, it was very tiny… I then felt my digivice vibrate and checked it. It said: "Poyomon scan data: 25%." It also said that Poyomon was another water elemental… I then said: "Alright Kumamon, you're up!" and Kumamon ran forward and said: "I'm on it!". I then said: "Kumamon, give it all you've got! Bear fist!" and Kumamon said: "Bear fist!" and he leapt at Poyomon and punched it as hard as he could. Poyomon was sent rolling away and was down from the attack! It then hopped away as I said: "Woo-hoo! Yeah! Great work, Kumamon! That was a good job, defeating a Digimon in one hit like that!" Kumamon then grinned and said: "I may look cute, but I pack a punch!" and then my Digimon all came back as we continued exploring.

We trained against several more Digimon before I judged that it was time to go back to Ikaruga City and let my Digimon rest. We returned to the city and I went to my Digihome and let Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon sleep in the hammocks again. Once they woke up, I left my Digihome and we went back to the park and prepared to train again… before I soon heard a: "Oh… hey!" and I turned around to find a boy behind me. He looked like he would be going on his teen years soon, but he wasn't quite there yet.

He then approached me and said: "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" "Yes. I just joined Digimon View." I said back. The boy then grinned and said: "Right on! I'm pretty much in the same position—I joined really recently too!" He then went on: "So since we both just joined, will you have a battle with me? It's alright, I'm not very good." "Well, I guess there's no better way to learn… alright then!" I said. The boy then grinned and said: "Thank you! Alright, let's do it!"

And then he called out a Minomon while I called in Tapirmon. I then said: "Tapirmon, give him all you've got! Waking dream!" and then Tapirmon said: "Waking dream!" and then he sent the black wisp flying at Minomon again and it smashed into him, knocking him down and causing him to toss about before he woke up… but he could still fight. I guess this guy's been training his Digimon well… the boy then said: "Hit him back, Minomon! Use bubbles!" and Minomon said: "Bubbles!" and he blew them at Tapirmon, which he took easily enough. "Tapirmon, one more time! Use Waking dream!" I said. Tapirmon attacked with it again… before Minomon got up (although he looked very tired). The boy then said: "Minomon, strike back! Attack!" and Minomon then leaned back and smashed the spiky side of his pinecone into Tapirmon, which Tapirmon took well. I then had Tapirmon attack with waking dream again before Minomon was finally down!

The boy then said: "Good job, Minomon! Now hold on!" and then he called Minomon back before he called in a new Digimon… it was a shellfish Digimon in a big, floating pink and black shell. It looked like a green, sludgy mass inside the shell and had ribbon-like ears. It looked about 1'3 tall. I felt my digivice vibrate and it said: "Syakomon scan data: 20%". It also said Syakomon was a water elemental… the boy then said: "Syakomon, hit Tapirmon! Use black pearl shot!" and then Syakomon said: "Black pearl shot!" and he fired 2 black pearls at Tapirmon! Tapirmon managed to get up and I said: "Tapirmon, hit him! Attack!" and Tapirmon flew up to Syakomon and smacked into him, but Syakomon didn't have any trouble recovering…

The boy then said: "Now's our chance, Syakomon! Black pearl shot!" and Syakomon said: "Black pearl shot!" and shot 3 black pearls at Tapirmon this time, although Tapirmon sidestepped the third. Even so, he still was starting to look tired, so I knew I would need to do something good fast! I then stopped and thought for a moment: I had read that all attacks are either physical or magical attacks and different Digimon had different levels of resistance to them. Regular attacks (like the one Tapirmon had used) were physical attacks, and those didn't seem to do much to Syakomon. So I'd just need to call in a Digimon who was good with magical attacks… like Renamon!

I said: "Alright Tapirmon, come on back!" and he floated back before I said: "Go Renamon!" and she came running in. The boy then said: "Looks like we've got an open attack, Syakomon! Use black pearl shot!" and Syakomon said: "Black pearl shot!" and fired 1 black pearl at Renamon. I then said: "Renamon, get him! Use diamond storm!" and Renamon said: "Diamond storm!" and conjured those gems and sent them flying at Syakomon… which he took really hard! Syakomon just barely got up and the boy said: "Aw, darn it… Syakomon, use black pearl shot!" and Syakomon did (and got in 2 hits on Renamon) before she got up and I said: "Renamon, finish him off! Diamond storm!" and Renamon said: "Diamond storm!" and knocked Syakomon out!

The boy then said: "Good work, Syakomon." And called him back and sent in another Digimon… it looked humanoid and had 2 legs. It had a purple body with long white toenails on its feet and a face icon on its stomach like a yellow emoticon, only it had an open mouth full of fangs… its own face on its head was colored white and it had a little circular nose and green eyes. Its forehead was purple and it had 2 boomerang-shaped ears. It wore red gloves, had a red bandana around its neck and had a tail with a spade at the end. It looked 2'5 tall, but it was floating, making it appear taller.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I took it out. It said: "Impmon scan data: 20%". It said Impmon was a darkness elemental too. The boy then said: "Impmon, use summon!" and Impmon said: "Summon!" and conjured flames in his left hand and ice in his right hand before he threw them both at Renamon… and she just barely got up! Since Renamon was so badly hurt, I guess there's no point in switching her out… I then said: "Renamon, give him all you've got! Diamond storm!" and Renamon said: "Diamond storm!" and conjured all the gems and sent them at Impmon, which he had little trouble recovering from. The boy then said: "Finish her off, Impmon! Summon!" and Impmon said: "Summon!" and attacked with fire and ice again… and then Renamon fell on her back and wouldn't get up!

She then said: "Argh… I'm sorry, Mark…" "Don't feel bad, Renamon. You did a great job! And the others will get him back." I said back. I then prepared to switch her out and thought for a moment… while Tapirmon is strong against Impmon, he was also significantly hurt right now, so using him now would be risky… but I might not need to; Renamon's diamond storm was a magical attack and it hadn't worked well… which must mean Impmon's weakness was physical attacks! I then switched in Kumamon and said: "Kumamon, get him! Bear fist!" and Kumamon said: "Bear fist!" and hit Impmon with his hardest punch and Impmon was down after that!

The boy then said: "Good effort, Impmon." And called him back. He then said: "Well, that's it… you won." I then smiled widely and said to my Digimon: "Great job everyone! We won our first real battle!" and Kumamon and Tapirmon cheered (while Renamon smiled, even in her condition) and then I turned to the boy and said: "And good job to you too. You were a good opponent." The boy then grinned and said: "Thanks, but I don't think I was too hot back there. Well, I'd better get back to my Digihome and heal my Digimon. Bye!" and he went off…

I then turned to Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon and said: "I'd better get you back to the Digihome for some rest too, before I log out. Let's go, everyone! Kumamon, you take point if any battles come up." "Alright! You can count on me!" Kumamon said. And then we headed back to Ikaruga City. We even got into 2 battles with wild Digimon as we went, but they weren't anything we couldn't handle.

When we arrived, I took my Digimon back to my Digihome and said: "Alright everyone, you'd better get some rest!" and they nodded as Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon all got in their hammocks. I then said: "You all did a good job today! I'm going to log out now, but I'm really excited to come back and have more adventures with you!" and Tapirmon said: "I agree! That was great and I'm excited to keep adventuring!" and Kumamon said: "Yeah, that was fun! See you next time, Mark!" and Renamon said: "I'm looking forward to that too. Don't worry Mark—we'll be all rested up and ready for more adventures when you get back!" and I smiled and said: "That works great for me! See you next time!" and then I logged out of Digimon View.


	3. The dancing fox

Chapter 3—The dancing fox—

The next thing I knew, I was right back at home, in the same chair I had been in when I logged in. I checked around the house and saw I had gotten back before either of my parents had come home, so it looks like they won't have to worry. They ended up coming home not too long thereafter, though. From there, it wasn't too long before the day was over and I went to sleep for the day.

The next day, I got ready to go to school as I had done the previous day. I was looking forward to talking to Zachary about Digimon View today, even though it would otherwise be an ordinary day. I then took the bus to my campus and made my way through the first few classes of my day before the lunch hour finally rolled around. I took my lunch and sat out in the cafeteria and started eating before I saw Zachary come walking by and then I said: "Hey, Zachary!" and then he turned to me and said: "Oh hey, Mark!" "Do you want to have a seat? I was hoping to talk to you today." I said. "Sure thing!" Zachary said before he came up and sat at the same table. He then said: "So what is it?"

"I tried Digimon View last night! I joined and got my first 3 Digimon!" I said. Zachary then grinned and said: "Whoa-ho! Right on! So which Digimon did you get?" "Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon." I said back. "That doesn't sound like any premade pack that I've ever seen. You must have looked some over to make that decision!" Zachary said. "Yup! I looked at every Digimon they offered!" I said.

Zachary's eyes widened and then he said: "_Every_ one of them? You really _are_ devoted! Even I didn't read through them all!" I then smiled and said: "I guess I really got into it fast. I'm glad you recommended it, because I already really like it."

Zachary then grinned and said: "That's great! You'll be a big help to your teammates on your server, I'm sure!" And then he went on: "Speaking of which, which one did you get assigned to?" "I'm on the Ikaruga Server." I said back. Zachary then slapped his forehead as he said: "Aww! That's too bad! I got assigned to Amaterasu!" "Wow… so is there any way we can work together then, Zachary?" I asked.

"Well yes, cooperation between two people in different servers isn't against the rules by any means. I can invite you to Amaterasu Server and then we can work together there. Although it probably goes without saying that you shouldn't tell anyone on your server about it—they may think you're a double agent." Zachary said. "Yes, I suppose that is a risk…" I said.

Zachary then went on: "Luckily, that shouldn't be an issue for a while—I'm already well into the game, so you'll need to catch up to me before we can even think about it." "Alright. I guess that simplifies things." I said back.

Zachary then went on: "Still, this is all so exciting though! I know you said you aren't very far, but how are you enjoying the game?" "I really like it! The Digimon battles are fun and the servers are well made, but I have to say, the best part so far is probably interacting with my Digimon. They're all so great and have such likeable personalities. The developers really did a good job making them." I said. "I've got to agree with you there, Mark—the Digimon really do make the game fun." Zachary said.

He then went on: "Well that's great! I'm glad you're off to a good start so far!" and I said: "Thank you. That's a good sign that someone's telling me that so soon. I've still got a lot to learn—there's a lot to know in Digimon View—but I think I'll get it all down in time. Plus, it's so fun it doesn't feel like work at all. Not like school!"

And then Zachary and I laughed together before he said: "You may be off to a good start in Digimon View, but you haven't changed a bit here on Earth!" and then we laughed together again. We kept talking for a while and then soon Zachary left for his next class while I walked around the campus before I headed to mine.

I made my way through the day and when I got home, I once again got my homework out of the way before I logged into Digimon View for a second time. I then ended up in my Digihome and I saw my Digimon talking to each other on the shore before I said: "Hey Renamon! Kumamon! Tapirmon!" and then they turned to me and said: "Mark!" and they came running up.

I smiled as they gathered up and Kumamon said: "It's good to have you back. Now we can have fun exploring again!" "Yeah! I really enjoyed our chance to have an adventure for as long as we did last time." Tapirmon said. Renamon then nodded and said: "Definitely. We were wondering when you would log in again—we were so excited to explore and see more of our world. I'm glad we didn't have to wait too long." I then smiled and said: "I'm glad I'm meeting your expectations then. Alright, let's go! Our adventures are about to continue!"

And then my Digimon cheered before we left the Digihome and wound up in Ikaruga City. I was about to exit the city, but then I stopped and thought for a moment—the shops in Ikaruga City had healing items which sounded really helpful, but I wasn't even sure if I had any BITs yet… I suppose the fastest way to tell would be to check. I then went to the shops again and checked my digivice… and saw that I had a small amount of BITs! I must have gotten them from the battles I won… that was the only thing I could think of, anyway.

I then bought five items that restored my Digimons' health, known as HP recharges, as well as two items that cured a bad status condition known as poison, which would gradually reduce my Digimon's health. These items were known as antidotes. I noticed that my digivice couldn't store that many items though, so I was going to have to be resourceful! Still, it felt good to be more prepared than I was before. When I was done, I took Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon out of the city and went back to the park outside of Ikaruga City again, which I saw was known as Ikaruga Park on my digivice's map function. We trained against more Digimon for a while and this time it took longer for Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon to get worn out. They were obviously growing…

When they did get worn down, we went back to Ikaruga City and I took them to the Digihome so they could rest in the hammocks. As they slept, I decided it was time to leave Ikaruga Park and explore further away, especially since battles in the park were getting to be too easy for them. I was eager for them to wake up now—this was going to be exciting!

When Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon were all awake, I took them back out of the city and deeper into the park. We kept going through until we came up to the entrance of a reddish-brown cave. It felt warm outside the entrance…

"Wow! A cave is at the end of the park! Who would have thought it?" Tapirmon said. "It looks like the only way through… I guess we'll have to get spelunking to the other side…" Renamon said. I then chuckled and said: "That's the spirit! Alright, here we go!"

We all then entered the cave… it was even warmer in here than it was outside! I checked the map function on my digivice and it said that the cave we were in was called 'Geothermal Cave'. "Wow! It's so warm in here!" Tapirmon said. "Yeah. It feels good in here after being out in that brisk air." Kumamon said. I then heard Renamon say: "I see you're checking your map, Mark… how are we going to go about travelling through it?" "It looks like there aren't that many forks in the road, so the potential to get lost looks minimal. Well, let's just get going!" I said. They all nodded and then we all headed off.

We kept going and it wasn't long before a Digimon jumped out at us! It had no arms or legs and had short, fuzzy pink fur all over. It had 2 floppy ribbon-like ears, 2 eyes and a mouth and looked about 8 inches tall. I then felt my digivice vibrate. I checked it and it said: "Koromon scan data: 25%". It said Koromon was a fire elemental Digimon, but I had no water Digimon, so I turned to Kumamon and said: "Alright Kumamon, let's go get 'em!" and Kumamon said: "Sure thing! I won't let you down, Mark!" and then I said: "Kumamon, use bear fist!" and Kumamon said: "Bear fist!" and punched Koromon as hard as he could. Koromon got up though and then said: "Bubbles!" and blew some at Kumamon. Kumamon took the hit a little hard, but recovered quickly and I said: "Finish him off, Kumamon! Attack!" and Kumamon punched Koromon and knocked him over. He didn't get up either!

After Koromon was down, Kumamon came back and I said: "Good job, Kumamon! Now let's keep going further in!" and my Digimon nodded as we proceeded further in. We kept going until we came across another Digimon; it was a dinosaur-like Digimon, with some similarities to an archaeopteryx and it walked on 2 legs. It had 2 arms and long, silver toenails and claws. It had a horn on the top of its head that was colored yellow-orange and a rhombus on its forehead of the same color. It had red stripes around its shoulders and purple skin with wings off of its arms… it looked 3'5 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I looked at it. It said: "Monodramon scan data: 20%". It said Monodramon was fire elemental too, so once again, I had no effective options… I then said: "Renamon, you're up! Give him all you've got!" and then Renamon stepped forward before Monodramon said: "Knuckle beater!" and he ran at Renamon before he leapt up and came down, delivering a swift punch! Renamon fell over, but then rose and then I said: "Renamon, use diamond storm!" and then Renamon said: "Diamond storm!" and she suddenly conjured several shard-sized gems and sent them flying at Monodramon, who fell over… and wouldn't get back up!

I then applauded and said: "Great job, Renamon! You've really come a long way, knocking him out in 1 attack like that!" and then Kumamon said: "I agree! A job well done." And Tapirmon said: "Yeah, that was nice!" Renamon then smiled and said: "Thanks, guys… it could just be that he didn't match up well against magic though. Thanks for being so nice, though!"

And then we continued. We kept going until another Digimon jumped out at us! It was a little dragon that walked on 2 legs and had teal skin with a white underbelly and long, white toenails and claws. It had a white jaw and red-orange horns, eyes and wings. It also had a teal tail too. It looked 2'5 tall. I then felt my digivice vibrate and it said: "Dracomon scan data: 20%". Dracomon was _another_ fire elemental, so I said: "Alright Tapirmon, show us what you can do!" and then he floated in.

I then said: "Tapirmon, use waking dream!" and Tapirmon said: "Waking dream!" and he conjured a little black wisp that flew in zigzag lines at Dracomon and then it went flying straight at him and knocked him over! Dracomon then looked like he was sleeping, but he started tossing about in his sleep until he shot up, waking up and looking beat. Dracomon then said: "Baby breath!" and breathed a fireball at Tapirmon. Tapirmon recovered from it and I said: "Finish him off, Tapirmon! Waking dream!" and then he said: "Waking dream!" and attacked Dracomon again, this time knocking him out! "Great work, Tapirmon!" I said before Tapirmon smiled and said: "Thanks! Happy to help!" and then we kept exploring again.

As we went along, we kept exploring the cave (and fighting more Digimon as we went) until soon we were coming up on a path that led to… light streaming in, dead ahead! "Alright! Looks like we made it through the cave!" Tapirmon said. "Guess that means we're off to the next landmark!" Renamon said. Kumamon then turned to me and said: "So what do you think, Mark? Are we going for it?"

"…Actually, I was thinking we should head back to Ikaruga City." I said. "HUH? But… why?" Tapirmon asked. "Are you sure we should be turning back so frequently, Mark? How are we going to get anything done if we keep heading back to Ikaruga City after we explore a new place?" Renamon asked. "Well I don't intend to make a habit out of it… let me explain: after having had the experience of encountering so many Digimon that we can't element match, I thought we should go back to digiconvert some new ones so we'll be more prepared for the landmarks ahead. Then we should be more than ready. After all, we're doing a good job now. With just a little push more, we'll be ready to go into overdrive!" I said. "I think that's a good point. Besides, there's no sense being so impatient; there's plenty of time before we'll need to hurry in order to enter this year's tournament. And we are just starting out…" Kumamon said.

"Er, well… I can't really argue with that." Renamon said. "Right! So come on! Let's go and digiconvert some extra friends!" I said. Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon all nodded and we headed back through the cave to Ikaruga Park (having battles as we went along) and finally to Ikaruga City. When we arrived, I went to my Digihome and we came up on the shore as I said: "Alright, everyone! You'd better get all rested up for our trip ahead!" and then Kumamon and Tapirmon said: "Right!" before they got in their hammocks and slept. Renamon didn't seem interested though…

"Renamon? What's wrong? You should rest and heal off your injuries…" I said. "I didn't get that hurt though. Besides, there's something I've been thinking about…" Renamon replied. "Renamon?" I asked. "Oh, it's nothing serious. Even so, I'm a little embarrassed… come with me, would you? Please?" Renamon asked before she went further in. I was feeling puzzled, but followed her.

When Renamon was a little past the house, she turned around and I asked: "So what is it?" "I wanted to broaden my range of things I could do… I was interested in taking up a hobby. I'm just not really sure what to try…" Renamon said. She then went on: "You're a pretty versatile guy, aren't you Mark? What do you think would suit me?" I then smiled and said: "I think that's great that you're trying to broaden your horizons, Renamon. Well, people have a lot of hobbies they do in their free time… some people do art, some people exercise, some people dance—" and then Renamon said: "Dancing? That sounds interesting! Do you know any dances, Mark?"

"I'm not an expert, but I could teach you ballroom dancing anyway." I said. "Ballroom dancing? What's that?" Renamon asked. "It's a formal style of dance that is done by a man and a woman. Since you're close to my height, you are a possible dance partner for me, Renamon. So how about it?" I asked. And it was true too—I was 6 feet tall, so Renamon was less than a foot shorter than me. "That sounds exciting. Let's do it!" Renamon said. "Great! Come with me back to the house then—I'll create a dance studio where I can teach you." I said.

Renamon and I then went around and into the house and I used the computer to create the dance studio further in. Renamon and I then went to it and when we entered, Renamon said: "Hmm… it looks pretty empty in here…" "Well you want space when you're dancing. It'll help us practice too." I said. Renamon then grinned and said: "Good point."

I then held out my hand and said: "Well then ma'am, may I have this dance?" and Renamon suddenly looked uncomfortable as she said: "Oh come on, don't say it like that. It's embarrassing…" "Ooh, no huh? That's cold…" I said jokingly before Renamon sighed and said: "Alright…" and then she came up to me.

And then I started teaching Renamon the basics and how to move in unison with me. She had a little trouble at first (sometimes she would step on my feet, even), but she was a quick learner. After a little while, Renamon said: "Well, I guess we'd better get back to Kumamon and Tapirmon… I'd like to get in some rest before they wake up, too." and then she went on: "Still, it was fun getting to dance with you, Mark. I hope we can do this again." I smiled and said: "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Renamon. You were a quick learner and I'd welcome the chance to dance with you anytime." Renamon then grinned and said: "Thanks. Alright, now let's hurry back!"

And I nodded before we hurried back to the house to see Kumamon and Tapirmon still asleep in the hammocks. I chuckled before I turned to Renamon and she said: "Perfect. Alright, I'll slip right in. See you soon, Mark." "Sounds like a plan." I said back.

Renamon then got in her hammock and slept for a little while. While they were asleep, I looked over my digivice to see how much scan data I had accumulated. Thankfully, I had accumulated more than I had guessed—there were several Digimon I could digiconvert. More than I could hold in my digivice, even. Even so though, I still felt like I didn't want to raise too many—I'd rather have a few Digimon that I can get really close to and know really well. That would also ensure they'd get a lot of attention and love, as well as experience and I wouldn't have to split it between too many Digimon. That was why I decided I was going to digiconvert 3 more Digimon.

Of course, the new Digimon were going to need hammocks too, so I went into the house and created 3 more and then headed back outside. I waited for a while before Kumamon, Tapirmon and Renamon all woke up one by one. When they were all awake, Kumamon stretched out and said: "Alright! I'm feeling ready to get back to work now!" meanwhile, Tapirmon was looking around before he said: "And I see we have 3 more hammocks. Those would be for the Digimon you're digiconverting, Mark?"

I then smiled and said: "Exactly right! I thought I would have them ready in advance for our newbies!" "Even so, 3 seems like a small amount… could you not digiconvert any more Digimon, even after all the battles we had?" Renamon asked. "Well no, I could have. But I'd rather really get to lavish my attention on a few Digimon who I have trained a lot and can always spend a lot of time with than to have an army of Digimon I don't know very well… that's why I want to keep the team's numbers small." I said back.

Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon all then smiled and then Tapirmon said: "That's our Mark, always being so caring!" and then Kumamon turned to me and said: "Right. I don't know what other tamers are like with their Digimon, but I couldn't imagine that wanting to have fewer Digimon just so they can give more hands-on attention is common. We are lucky to have a tamer like you."

I then smiled and said: "Thanks, guys. You all are really shaping up to be great Digimon!" "Thanks, Mark. I guess we'll see what the newbies are like soon, too…" Renamon said. "Exactly! So let's get to it! It's time them to join the family!" I said.


	4. Mark the mentor

Chapter 4—Mark the mentor—

I then went with Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon into the house and booted up the computer. It didn't take long before I found the digiconvert function and decided to digiconvert a Koromon, a Moonmon and a Minomon! In a minute, I saw them materialize before us! I then smiled and said: "Hi everyone! My name's Mark and I'm your partner! I'll be happy to help you and look out for you as we have all kinds of adventures together!"

All 3 of them then smiled and Koromon said: "What a nice introduction! My name is Koromon and I'll be happy to go adventuring with you, Mark." I had to say, I liked his attitude! Moonmon then said: "Hello Mark. I'm called Moonmon. I'm all ready to go on our adventures—you seem like a fine tamer." It was nice of her to believe in me so fast! And Minomon said: "Hi Mark! I'm Minomon! I'm excited to have an adventure, yay! Let's all go together!" She certainly seemed like the type to hit the ground running!

I then smiled and said: "That's the spirit! You all have great attitudes and nice personalities already! And as you can see, you're not the only Digimon that I'll be working with—I also have 3 other Digimon who will be helping!" I then turned to them and said: "Go on and make yourselves known, lady and gentlemen!" Renamon then stepped forward and said: "I'm Renamon. I'm still new, but I've enjoyed everything we've done. If any of you want any help… just ask." Kumamon then said: "My name's Kumamon. I can affirm that Mark is a great tamer and that we're all lucky to have him. I know we'll all get strong together." And then Tapirmon said: "And I'm Tapirmon! I'm glad to see all of you on board—double the Digimon means double the fun! I know we'll all enjoy our journey!"

Everyone smiled together and then I said: "So how about I show you around our Digihome, Koromon, Moonmon and Minomon?" and then Koromon said: "Okay! Sounds good to me." "Yes. It will help to be more acquainted with our base." Moonmon said. "Great! Let's do it!" Minomon said. I then smiled and said: "Great! Come along then." before I turned to Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon and said: "You all can relax if you like, until I'm done." "Okay! We'll see you when you're finished!" Tapirmon said.

I then took Koromon, Moonmon and Minomon out and when we stepped out in the sun, Koromon said: "Aw, cool! This is on an island!" and then Minomon said: "Wow! It's so nice and bright here!" I smiled and said: "Yup. It's just the place to take a break from exploring and adventuring!" I then took them over to the hammocks and said: "Here are the hammocks I've set up for all of you. Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon have already claimed some, but there are just as many left for all of you! If you're ever hurt and need to heal, just hop in your hammock and rest until you feel better!" "They do look comfortable. That might be fun to try next time!" Koromon said. "Absolutely! Feel free to check them out once we return." I said.

I then took them over to the storage shed and said: "This is our storage shed. If we ever run out of space, this is where we'll be keeping extra things that we can't fit anywhere else. So if you can't find something you're looking for in the future, you should check for it here." "How very prudent of you. I'll keep that in mind." Moonmon said.

After that, I took them over to the volleyball court and before I could say anything, Minomon said: "Wow! This looks neat! What's this, Mark?" "This is a volleyball court. Volleyball is a sport where you try to hit a ball around over the net so your opponent misses it and can't hit it back to you. It can be played one-on-one, but it's usually played in teams, so once you all grow up, maybe we could all play it together." I said. "Yeah! That sounds fun!" Minomon said.

Finally, I took them to the studio where I had taught Renamon how to dance. Because of how embarrassed Renamon had seemed when she was telling me about her idea to take up a hobby, I thought it would be best if I didn't mention its original purpose… when we were in front of it, I said: "And this is a little exercising studio that I made up. If you're looking to work out while you're here, this would be a good stop!" "Sure! It looks like it could work, once we grow up a little…" Koromon said. "Yup! It has a simple look to it, but it looks big enough for us to get a workout." Minomon said. "I agree—simple yet elegant. It looks like a nice place to exercise." Moonmon said.

I then smiled and said: "And that's it for now. I'll update it accordingly as our needs continue to grow, so if you have any ideas for what I could add to the island, let me know!" Koromon, Moonmon and Minomon all then smiled and nodded before I said: "Alright, let's get back to the others." And then we went back to the house.

When we arrived, I saw Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon talking to each other before I said: "Okay, thanks for waiting, everyone! We're all ready now!" and then Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon all turned around before they approached me and I said: "Okay, looks like we've had enough rest and relaxation for now… who's up for some exploring?" and then my Digimon cheered before I added Koromon, Moonmon and Minomon to my digivice. We then left the Digihome and were back in Ikaruga City. I then took them to Ikaruga Park to start training.

When we arrived, Minomon looked around and said: "Wow! Look at all the leaves! This is really pretty!" "Yeah… it sure is brisk though…" Koromon said. I then turned to Koromon and said: "Are you going to be okay, Koromon?" "Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll get used to it, I'm sure." Koromon said. "Of course. We are Digimon, after all." Moonmon said. She then turned to me and said: "So who's going to be taking point first?" I then turned to Minomon and said: "What about you, Minomon? You ready for some action?" "Me? Thank you! I'll be glad to!" Minomon said. We then continued until we came across a small Digimon—it looked like a leafy pea, with a leafy tail. It looked 4 inches tall. I then felt my digivice vibrate and I took it out. It said: "Budmon scan data: 25%". It also said Budmon was a nature Digimon like Minomon.

Minomon then floated forward and I said: "Alright Minomon, use bubbles! You can do it!" and Minomon said: "Bubbles!" and she sprayed Budmon with bubbles. Budmon then hopped over to Minomon and tackled her down, but she got up easily. I then said: "Do it again, Minomon!" and Minomon repeated her last attack. The Budmon then said: "Bubbles!" and sprayed Minomon back with bubbles. I then said: "Finish her off, Minomon! Use bubbles!" and Minomon said: "Bubbles!" and sprayed Budmon one last time before she went down!

Budmon then hopped off as Minomon spun around before she held her arms up and said: "Yay! I won!" and then I said: "You certainly did. Great job, Minomon—you performed solidly in your first battle." "E-hee-hee! Thanks, Mark!" Minomon said back. "Well since Minomon's had a chance to battle, why don't you give it a try, Moonmon?" I asked. "Leave it to me." Moonmon said.

We then went around until a Poyomon hopped out. Both Poyomon and Moonmon were water elemental, so this looked like it would take a while… I then said: "Moonmon, attack Poyomon!" and she hopped over to him before she tackled him down and hopped away. Poyomon then said: "Bubbles!" and sprayed Moonmon with them, although Moonmon didn't look phased by it. "Moonmon, attack again!" I said. Moonmon then attacked as she had last time and Poyomon got up before blowing more bubbles at Moonmon. I had Moonmon attack Poyomon again and then he went down!

As Poyomon hopped off, I smiled and said: "Good job, Moonmon! You did a great job standing your ground and attacking that Poyomon!" Moonmon then grinned and said: "Thank you, Mark. I'm happy to help." I then turned to Koromon and said: "Well, looks like you're up next, Koromon—you ready?" "You bet I am!" Koromon said. We all grinned together as we went back to exploring.

Soon enough, another Minomon came out to fight us! Since Minomon was nature elemental, that meant that Koromon didn't match up particularly well or poorly. He then hopped forward and I said: "Koromon, attack Minomon!" and Koromon did so! He knocked the Minomon over and then hopped off. The Minomon then said: "Bubbles!" and he sprayed Koromon with them! Since it was a water attack, it worked pretty well on Koromon, but he quickly recovered. "Koromon, finish him off! Attack!" I said. Koromon then leapt at the Minomon and knocked him down before the Minomon got up and flew away! "Awesome job, Koromon! You really took that Minomon down nice and quick!" I said. Koromon then smiled and said: "Of course! That's just how I roll!" and then we laughed together.

I then continued training my Digimon in Ikaruga Park. After going back to the Digihome, training and then returning again, I thought that Koromon, Moonmon and Minomon had gathered enough experience to digivolve, so I decided to check. When we got in the Digihome, Minomon stretched out and said: "Ahh… I'm all tuckered out! I'm looking forward to resting on the hammock!" "Of course. You all deserve a break after all of the hard training you're putting in. So go on and rest up, everyone!" I said. They then rested in their hammocks and I started to wait for them to wake up… but then I thought of something… I remembered the card game that I had first read about when I had started playing Digimon View… now that I had an open moment, maybe now would be a good time to research it… I then read through the rules and thought that it looked pretty fun! Now all I would need is someone to play with, although I was sure that Zachary would be willing to (once he'd let me visit him in Amaterasu server), so it would just be a matter of time.

Once everyone had woken up, they all came over and Moonmon said: "Alright, I'm feeling a lot better now. So are we going to continue training, Mark?" "Not right now—I had something in mind that I wanted to do first." I said. My Digimon all then looked at each other before I said: "Everyone, come with me in the house, will you?" and then I went in while they followed. My Digimon were all seated on the couch (Koromon and Minomon especially seemed to like it, as they bounced on it in place) while I booted up the computer and used it to check to see if Koromon, Moonmon and Minomon could digivolve. I checked… and saw that all 3 of them could!

"ALRIGHT!" I said. Soon I heard a: "What's going on, Mark? Did something good happen?" from Koromon. "It sure did! I was using it to view information on you, Koromon, Moonmon and Minomon." I said. "Huh? About us?" Moonmon said. "Yes! I was checking to see if you were ready to digivolve—" I began and then Minomon said: "Oh wow! And?" "You all are! So we're going to be doing something exciting next—I'm going to digivolve you!" I said.

"Yay! Looks like it's our time to shine!" Minomon said. I then grinned and said: "You're absolutely right, Minomon! This is going to be a big day for you—you're all going to digivolve into rookie Digimon and then we can go even further!" Koromon, Moonmon and Minomon then cheered.

I then went on: "Koromon, would you care to go first?" "You bet! Let's do it, Mark!" Koromon said. I then used the computer to execute his digivolution and digivolve him into an Agumon. Koromon then became a colorless wireframe and reshaped into an Agumon—he was now a yellow-orange colored lizard-type creature. He was very humanoid and walked on 2 legs and had 2 hands with claws. He stood upright, like a human and looked about 2'8 tall.

When the process finished, I smiled and said: "Looks like that was one successful digivolution! Congratulations, Agumon!" and Agumon smiled and said: "Thanks Mark! I'm really happy it worked out too. I'm excited to keep getting stronger!" and then he stepped back.

I then turned to Moonmon and said: "Well how about you, Moonmon? Are you ready to go next?" "Certainly. Let's go!" Moonmon said. I then digivolved her into a Lunamon—a humanoid creature that had 2 arms and stood upright, but she wore a pale pink dress on her body, so I couldn't see her legs… she had a yellow crescent moon on the front of her dress and x-shaped pink ribbons that were connected to a silver medal with a white moon against a dark gray backdrop on her chest. She had 4 big ears, 2 were on the side of her head and were larger and floppy while 2 smaller ones were on the top and she had red eyes with a curved line of skin protruding out of her forehead. She looked 2 feet tall.

When the process ended, I said: "Congratulations, Lunamon! You're coming along great already!" She then smiled back and said: "Thank you, Mark. I will be happy to continue digivolving so I can help everyone out." and then she backed up with Agumon.

Finally, I turned to Minomon and said: "And it looks like that just leaves you, Minomon! So what do you say—you ready to digivolve?" "Of course! Go ahead and make it happen, Mark!" Minomon said. I then digivolved her into a Wormmon—a green centipede-like Digimon with ten magenta pincers she walked on (plus two on her backside), big blue eyes and a magenta symbol on her head (which also had two green antennae) and a black circular stripe on her backside. She also had a purple pincher mouth and looked 1'5 tall.

Once Wormmon was done digivolving, I said: "And that makes six rookies! Great work, Wormmon!" and then she smiled and said: "Thank you! I'm super excited to have digivolved! I'm going to do even better and be a great asset to everyone now!" and then she went over with the others.

I then said: "Well, now that you're all rookies, we can take off and really start to explore Ikaruga Server! So let's go, everyone—we're really going to dive deep into the server!" and then everyone cheered before we left the Digihome and went back to Ikaruga City. We then exited and went back to Ikaruga Park. There were a few battles along the way, but that gave me the chance to try out Agumon, Lunamon and Wormmon—and they all did great!

We kept going until we came to Geothermal Cave and then entered with the intention of exiting the cave this time. Lunamon was especially helpful against the many fire elemental Digimon we encountered. As we proceeded further into the cave, Kumamon eventually said: "It looks like we've made it in pretty far… how much further do we have to go, Mark?" "The exit isn't that far away now! Let's go everyone—this is our chance to move on to undiscovered territory for us!" I said.

My Digimon looked happy after I said this, but before they could say anything, I heard a girl's voice yell: "Ahhh! No… Salamon!" "What was THAT?" Wormmon asked. "It sounds like it came from further in, towards the left! Come on everyone—let's check it out!" I said and my Digimon nodded. We then followed the path where I had heard the voice and we kept going forward… until we stumbled across a girl and her Digimon being attacked by a strange-looking dinosaur Digimon!

It looked like a raptor and a dragon in one. It had yellow skin with a furry tan jaw and a yellow, furry tail. The undersides of its neck and tail were black and it had black armor over its face (above its jaw), black armor over its thighs and its torso was covered with blue and black urn-like armor with wings that were covered by black armor, as well as a blade coming out from in between its wings that was also covered by black armor. It had little dinosaur-like hands with claws that were covered with black armor too and black guards around its ankles. It had sharp-looking gray toenails and looked 5 feet tall. I saw it approaching the girl and it said: "That was the best you could do, huh? You really thought you could defeat me with a Digimon like that?" the girl's Digimon stood in the dinosaur Digimon's way and said: "Stay back you bully!" before the girl said: "Salamon, get back! You need to leave this to the others!" The dinosaur Digimon laughed and said: "So there's more where that came from, huh? Well sure! Let's see how long you last." The girl then looked down and said: "Ugh… I guess I'm nothing special as a tamer after all…"

I then frowned and I turned to my Digimon and said: "Come on everyone—let's jump in!" "Huh? You want to intervene, Mark?" Renamon asked. Agumon then grinned and said: "An old-fashioned rescue mission! I like it! Let's get in there!" I then smiled before Lunamon said: "Are you sure this is a wise move, Mark? Players on this site lose every day—losing is a part of life. Why should we risk injury just to intervene?"

"I get what you're saying Lunamon, really I do—but that Digimon is a brute. He's not civil like a tamer or a Digimon like you—he's just a bully. That's why I feel this is a special case. No one wants to lose to someone like that. Besides, he looks worn down too, so this isn't entirely a risky proposition." I said. I then took out my digivice and scanned the Digimon and then it vibrated before it said: "Raptordramon scan data: 15%". It also said Raptordramon was a fire elemental Digimon—perfect!

I then turned to Lunamon and said: "He's weak to your attacks. Let's start this off with a bang and then run on in! Use tearing shot!" Lunamon nodded and then she stuck her head around the corner before she quietly said: "Tearing shot…" and then she made a drop of water slide down the protruding arc of skin on her forehead before it grew in size at the tip into a giant bubble and she fired it at Raptordramon!

He then flinched and said: "Oww! What in the…?!" and then we ran on in. The girl and her Digimon turned around and I could see them more clearly now: the girl looked about my age and wore an aquamarine colored tube top, a cyan and white jacket and light blue pants. She also wore white tennis shoes and had long brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades. Her Digimon looked like a kitten Digimon with a tan body who walked on 4 legs and had a pretty big head with 2 eyes and a mouth. Yet oddly enough, its ears were big, floppy-looking ones. It looked about 1'4 tall. And there were 2 more Digimon behind her too… one was a fairly tall lizard Digimon. It was humanoid, walked on 2 legs, and had 2 arms with claws on the ends and also had a tail. It was colored red and had a white underbelly with a black symbol in the middle of its torso and had 2 flappy ears on its head that were in the shape of wings. It looked about 3'3 tall. The other walked on 4 legs with white feet and had a green back with blue stripes on it (as well as a green tail), a white underbelly and a yellow-orange colored crest on its back. It looked 1'2 tall without the crest (and 2 feet tall with it).

Raptordramon then said: "What's this? Do you mean to tell me you came here to save her?" "I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I'd lend a hand." I said back. "So you did come to get in my way… you'd better be ready for the consequences then! Still, I can't help but wonder… what's she to you then?" Raptordramon asked. "A fellow player on Digimon View. But more so, an innocent person who is being picked on. I know what it's like getting bullied—no one wants to lose to an arrogant jerk. So I thought I would take a chance and help out." I said back. "Yeah! You tell him!" the kitten Digimon—Salamon—said.

Raptordramon then frowned and said: "Hmph! I won't lose to you! Flame-forged claw!" and then his claws caught fire and he swiped at Lunamon with them! Lunamon recovered as the girl said: "Salamon, use puppy howl!" and Salamon said: "Puppy howl!" before she started to shriek loudly, sending sound waves at Raptordramon that hurt him! "Lunamon, use tearing shot again!" I said. Lunamon then said: "Tearing shot!" and fired another giant bubble at Raptordramon. He took it hard too!

Raptordramon then turned to Salamon and said: "Ambush crunch!" and ran at Salamon before he leapt at her and bit her! Salamon then collapsed and she said: "Ungh… I'm sorry—" and then the girl said: "Don't be. You were really brave and did a good job, Salamon." She then called Salamon back to her digivice and turned to the Digimon with the crest on its back before she said: "Go Betamon! This is our chance!" and the Digimon with the crest on its back—Betamon—nodded before it ran in. I then said: "Lunamon, attack with tearing shot!" and the girl said: "Betamon, use electric shock!" and Lunamon said: "Tearing shot!" and attacked with another giant bubble before Betamon said: "Electric shock!" and his crest became charged with electricity before he zapped Raptordramon!

Raptordramon was looking worn down now and said: "Flame-forged claw!" before he swiped at Lunamon with his claws again! The girl then said: "Betamon, attack Raptordramon!" and Betamon ran up to Raptordramon and rammed into him before he ran back. "Alright Lunamon, finish him off! Use Tearing shot!" I said. Lunamon then said: "Tearing shot!" and fired another giant bubble at Raptordramon—and he fell over after the hit and wouldn't get up! He was soundly knocked out!

Betamon then jumped up and down while Lunamon breathed a sigh of relief and I said: "Well, it looks like that was a success. Nicely done everyone!" The girl then turned to me and said: "Thank you so much! You really saved us there. Who are you?" "My name is Mark. What about you?" I asked. "I'm Ariel. Thank you again for helping me, Mark." The girl said. I then grinned and said: "No problem. Besides… it was a neat experience getting to help someone like that too."

I then waved as I went on: "Well now that the coast is clear, it ought to be safe. See you around—" but then Ariel said: "W-wait a minute!" and then I paused before I said: "Hmm?" as she came up to me and said: "I know you just went to all the trouble of saving me, but… could I ask you to come with me to the next city? It's not very far and I feel like it'll be better with you around." I then smiled and said: "Sure. Let's go then, Ariel!" and she smiled and nodded before I turned around and said: "Alright, everyone! Let's get a move on!" and they all cheered… except for Wormmon, who looked almost mesmerized… I wasn't sure why, but then we all turned around. We walked forward a few steps before I felt a tug at my pant leg and I turned around to see Lunamon there.

"Lunamon? What is it?" I asked. "Well… Wormmon doesn't seem to be coming." She said back. I then turned around and looked at Wormmon again who was still standing there… I thought I heard her say: "So… cool…" before I said: "Wormmon? What's going on?" and then she snapped out of her little trance before she said: "Ack! Coming!" And she ran right up to us.

We then retraced our steps and went through Geothermal Cave until we came to a path that had light coming out of it in front of us! "Alright! Looks like we made it to the end!" I said. "Yes… and we're actually going to be going through this time!" Renamon said. "Oh, you've been here before, Mark?" Ariel asked. I then turned to her and said: "Yup. This is exactly where we made it to last time. We were about to go on to the next landmark, but… I wanted to digiconvert some more Digimon first." Ariel then grinned and said: "Wow! I guess that means we're both going to be seeing whatever is on the other side for the first time then!" I then smiled back and said: "Exactly right! Now let's go see what's out there!"


	5. In the treetops

Chapter 5—In the treetops—

And then Ariel and I stepped out of the cave… to find ourselves on a trail full of giant trees with red leaves scattered about everywhere! Some were even falling down from the trees on us now! Tapirmon and Wormmon then sped forward and Tapirmon said: "Woooow! Look at this!" "It's so pretty! What an amazing trail!" Wormmon said before a red leaf fell on her pincher mouth (and I thought I saw her eat it). I then chuckled and even Ariel held her hands out, palms up and spun around. Renamon then turned to me and said: "Is it like this in your world too, Mark?" "There are some similar places… but it's rare for them to look like this. This place… is a wonderfully done version. Whoever made it knew the best of autumn locations." I said. I then checked my digivice and it said we were in a location called 'Redleaf Road'. I then looked up at the treetops before we proceeded onward.

As we walked through the trail, we kept our eyes open for wild Digimon, but we didn't see any for a while, so we eventually began to relax. As we continued, I turned to Ariel and said: "Well as long as the road's clear, why don't you tell me about yourself, Ariel? What got you into Digimon View?" "Truth be told, I never knew Digimon View existed until one of my friends told me about it. When she told me about the Digimon on the site and how they acted, everywhere she'd been and the adventure of working with your team to prove whose server is the best every year… I thought it sounded really cool. It sounded so interesting that I decided to try it myself and see what it was like!" Ariel replied.

She then went on: "How about you, Mark? How did you get into Digimon View?" "Well as ironic as it is, it happened the same way to me as it did to you—a friend at my high school told me about Digimon View and I thought it sounded really cool, so I gave it a try and here I am. I'm really enjoying my Digimon though—they're such amazing friends and I like having the chance to help everyone on my server." I said back. "I know what you mean. I really enjoy my partners—Salamon, Guilmon and Betamon—too. And since we met on this server… I guess this makes us teammates too, hehe!" Ariel said. I then grinned and said: "Right you are!"

Just then though, I thought I heard a crunching sound in the leaves nearby… I turned my head and saw a Digimon—it looked humanoid and walked on 2 legs. It was a bird Digimon with gray and purple feathers, 2 wings, 2 yellow-orange legs and a yellow-orange beak (it also wore a purple vest). It looked 2'5 tall—and when it saw me, it leapt in our way!

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Falcomon scan data: 20%". It also said Falcomon was an air elemental Digimon, meaning Agumon would work very well against it. I then looked up and said: "A wild Digimon, huh? Alright, let's go—" but then Ariel said: "Hang on, Mark! I can help with this one! Why don't you let me fight it as my way of thanking you for helping me in Geothermal Cave?" I then smiled and said: "Well if you want to, sure! Go for it, Ariel!" She then nodded and turned to Falcomon before she said: "Guilmon, you're up!"

And then the red lizard Digimon stepped forward and Ariel said: "Attack Falcomon, Guilmon!" and then Guilmon leapt at Falcomon and struck it with his claws before he ran back. Falcomon then said: "Ninja blade!" and he threw shuriken at Guilmon. Guilmon got up though and then Ariel said: "Attack him again, Guilmon!" and Guilmon did so before Falcomon attacked him back! Ariel then directed Guilmon to attack Falcomon again before Falcomon attacked Guilmon with another ninja blade. Ariel then said: "Finish him off, Guilmon! Attack!" and Guilmon struck Falcomon before he fell down. Soon he got up and ran away!

Guilmon then jumped up and down and Ariel came up behind him and gave him a pat on the head as she said: "Good job, Guilmon! You really showed him how to do it!" Guilmon then grinned and said: "Thanks, Ariel!" "Yes… well done. And the way you matched Guilmon to your opponent… it looks like you've been doing your homework, Ariel!" I said. Ariel then turned to me and said: "Well of course! A little preparation never hurt anyone." I then nodded and we went back to walking down Redleaf Road.

After Ariel's battle with Falcomon, we kept our eyes open for more Digimon, but there weren't any, so soon we relaxed once again and I said: "Well what else do you do for fun besides Digimon View, Ariel?" "I like to read, make art, visit my friends and make jewelry sometimes… I also like playing volleyball." Ariel replied. "Hmm… volleyball, huh? That's interesting—" I began and then Ariel said: "Why is that?" "Because we have a volleyball court in my Digihome." I said back. "Oh, so you play too?" Ariel asked. "Not very often, but I like to whenever I get the chance. But one common hobby we share is art—I like drawing, painting, sculpting, drawing with charcoal and watercolor painting—I'll do it all!" I said back.

Ariel then grinned before she said: "So what are your other hobbies, Mark?" "I also like playing video games, card games and singing sometimes." I said back. "Wow, you sing? I don't know how you do it… I couldn't get in front of someone and do that… it'd be too much pressure…" Ariel said. I then chuckled before I said: "Well you don't have to when you practice, although sometimes I'll do that."

But just then, another Digimon leapt out at us! This one was an odd, furry Digimon with a short tail that walked on 4 legs. Its back was covered with orange fur while its face, stomach and legs had yellow fur. It had black claws on its feet and they were webbed too… it had black blades on its back and looked 1'10 tall. I then felt my digivice vibrate and I took it out. It said: "Gizamon scan data: 20%". It also said Gizamon was a water elemental Digimon, so Wormmon was in a good position to win here!

I then turned to Ariel and said: "You did a good job last time. Now let me handle this!" "Alright! Go for it, Mark!" Ariel said. I then said: "Wormmon, you're up!" and then Wormmon said: "Leave it to me!" as she came running in. I then said: "Wormmon, use sticky net!" and Wormmon said: "Sticky net!" before she spat up a net made of silk threads that ensnared Gizamon and hurt him. Gizamon took it pretty hard, but then recovered and said: "Spiral saw!" and then he leapt at Wormmon and started spinning, using the blades on his back to hit Wormmon as he came down!

Gizamon then ran off as I said: "Wormmon, get him! Use sticky net again!" Wormmon then said: "Sticky net!" and spat another net at Gizamon. Gizamon was already looking beat before he said: "Spiral saw!" and he leapt at Wormmon again and hit her with the blades on his back. I then said: "Finish him off, Wormmon—sticky net!" and Wormmon spat another net at Gizamon and knocked him down! He then got up and ran away!

Wormmon then jumped up and down and I grinned and said to her: "Great job, Wormmon! You really showed him how it's done!" and Ariel looked at her and said: "Yes, you did a good job." Wormmon and I both turned to Ariel and she looked at me before she went on: "It looks like you really raise your Digimon with care." Wormmon smiled and said: "Aww, thanks Mark and Ariel! You're both so nice!" and then we all smiled together before we kept going through Redleaf Road.

We then kept going through the trail, until we came up to what looked like a village: it had giant trees growing and it looked like there were ramps up to the treetops! There were walkways connecting them and some of them were hollowed out at ground level while others were more like treehouses!

Ariel and I stepped forward, awestruck. Soon I heard Ariel say: "Wow! This must be the next town!" and I said: "It sure looks that way. Still, I didn't expect it to look like this! It's a whole village in the trees!" "Yeah! It looks amazing! Ooh, it looks so exciting to explore! Let's go take a look!" Wormmon said. We all nodded before we walked on in.

When we arrived in the village, I took out my digivice and checked to see where it said we were. It said we were in a place called 'Sequoia Village'. "Wow! This _is_ it! This is the next town!" I said. "Great! Then we made it!" Betamon said. Our Digimon then cheered and Ariel turned to me and said: "I'm glad we arrived safely. I think I can take it from here now. Thank you so much for everything, Mark."

I then smiled and said: "I'm glad I could help. And it was a fun trip too." "Yeah, I agree. It was fun traveling with you, Mark. I hope we meet again." Ariel replied. I then nodded and said: "Me too. Bye, Ariel!" and then she took her Digimon and used her digivice before she vanished. She must have gone to her Digihome…

Of course, we would be wise to do the same thing too, especially after all that traveling. I then turned to my Digimon and said: "Alright, now let's get back to the Digihome. That was a long journey and you all deserve a good rest." "Sounds good to me! Let's do it!" Tapirmon said. I nodded before I took out my digivice and we were transported back.

When we arrived, my Digimon all got in their hammocks and rested. While they did, I decided to research Sequoia Village to see what was in the village. The services here weren't that different from Ikaruga City's, but there was one big difference: the first arena leader was here! It said he specialized in earth and water Digimon, meaning that air and nature Digimon would be effective, respectively. Luckily I had Wormmon to handle the water Digimon, but I didn't have any air Digimon… that was too bad.

That being said, I was going to need to come up with a way to get some kind of an advantage with what Digimon I had, but then another thought struck me: I had been using Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon for a while now… maybe long enough for them to digivolve, even! I then went to the computer in the house and checked it out… and it said that all 3 of them were ready to digivolve into champion Digimon!

I was thrilled when I saw it—this would be the first time I was going to digivolve a Digimon into a level I had never raised before! I then checked what Digimon they could each digivolve into for a while, before I heard a: "Ah! There you are!" and I turned around to see Kumamon at the doorway. "Oh hi, Kumamon. It looks like you're out of bed early." I said. I then thought I heard a distant voice outside and I saw Kumamon turn around and say: "I found him! He's in the house!" and it wasn't long before Renamon, Tapirmon, Wormmon, Agumon and Lunamon all came in.

Wormmon then said: "Mark! We found you!" and Lunamon said: "So you were in here? We were surprised to see you weren't there when we woke up…" "A-ha… I guess I caused some trouble out there?" I asked. "Not really, but it just seemed out of the ordinary. We were used to you staying in the same place while we slept…" Kumamon said. I then smiled and said: "Sorry, everyone. I was just looking some information up. But I do have some good news that came of it—" and then Agumon said: "Oh? What's that?" "Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon are all ready to digivolve into champion Digimon!" I said.

Renamon then smiled as Tapirmon smiled widely and said: "Woo-hoo! That's awesome news! All that hard work paid off!" "And the timing worked out wonderfully… now we can go out and really explore!" Kumamon said. Lunamon then smiled and said: "That's certainly right. Congratulations, Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon. I'm happy for you all." "Yup! That's some great work, everyone!" Wormmon said. "Yeah! You should all be proud!" Agumon said.

Renamon, Kumamon and Tapirmon smiled at the others before I said: "I second that! We can start it anytime, but there's no time like the present, wouldn't you say?" "I agree! Make it happen, Mark!" Kumamon said. I nodded and then said: "You got it! Renamon, would you care to go first?" "I'd be glad to." She said.

I then digivolved her into a Kyubimon— a Digimon like a fox who walked on 4 legs and had yellow-orange fur and paws that were surrounded by bluish flames. She also had 9 tails that were very tall and a yin-yang symbol on her body and a bow-like ornament around her neck. She looked about 3'3 tall, although her tails were about as tall as she was! Surprisingly enough, Kyubimon's element had also changed from earth to fire, so she would be strong against air elemental Digimon now and weak to water elemental Digimon.

When the process was finished, I smiled and said: "Congratulations, Kyubimon! I'm happy for you that you digivolved, although I didn't expect for you to go from walking on 2 legs to walking on 4 legs… how does it feel?" "Don't worry about me; it feels new now, but I'll get the hang of it." Kyubimon said back. "I know you will! Once again, congratulations, Kyubimon!" I said. She then nodded and walked back as I said: "Alright Kumamon, what about you? Do you want to go next?" "I'd be delighted!" Kumamon said back.

I then digivolved him into a Leomon—a very muscular Digimon that walked on 2 legs and had 2 arms. He had a tan body and was wearing black pants that had a sword bound to the back and he had a lion's face with an impressive yellow mane. He looked 5'10 tall. Unlike Kyubimon (whose element had changed), Leomon's element remained earth, so he would function the same.

When the process finished, I said: "Great job, Leomon! All your hard work has really paid off now!" Leomon then smiled and said: "Thank you, Mark. I'll be happy to use my new strength to help you and everyone else out in the future." "Good to hear, because you look like you've got plenty of it—my arms look like nothing compared to yours!" I said. We then laughed together before Leomon went back with the others. Tapirmon then came forward and said: "And that leaves me! Let's get this started—I can't wait!" I smiled and said: "I'm glad you're so excited. Alright, let's do it!"

And then I digivolved him into a Unimon—a white unicorn Digimon with a red mask over the upper half of his head that also had a red horn on it (and his blue eyes were visible through some eyeholes). Although he did have 2 dark gray wings too… he also had a golden tail and looked 4'2 tall. Unimon's element had changed from holy to air—which was precisely why I had digivolved him this way, since I needed an air Digimon for the arena leader's earth Digimon.

I then smiled and said: "And that's everyone! Congratulations, Unimon! You did a great job!" Unimon then reared up and said: "Yahoo! I digivolved for the first time!" and then he came back down before he said: "I'm overjoyed! I'll keep on digivolving too, don't you worry, Mark!" "Who, me?" I asked. We all then laughed before I said: "Don't worry though—I'm not. I know I can count on all of you."

Everyone was smiling before I said: "Alright! Everything's coming together nicely now! Let's just train a bit more and then that first badge will be ours!" and Kyubimon and Lunamon smiled while Agumon, Wormmon, Leomon and Unimon all cheered. We all then exited the house… but just as I was about to step out the door, I heard Wormmon say: "Umm… Mark?" and I turned around to see her standing behind me.

I felt surprised and said: "Wormmon? What's wrong?" "Oh nothing… I just had a favor I wanted to ask." Wormmon said. "A favor?" I echoed. Wormmon nodded and said: "Mm-hmm… Before we go, could I ask you to help me use the computer to research something?" I was happy to hear Wormmon wanted to enrich her knowledge by researching, although I wasn't sure what this was about…

"Research something? Like what?" I asked. "Well… humans." Wormmon said. "Humans? What made you interested in that, Wormmon?" I asked. "Well let me start from the beginning… do you remember when we were in Geothermal Cave, Mark?" Wormmon asked. "Yeah… why?" I asked. "Well I'm sure you remember a time when I was kind of spacing out, right?" Wormmon asked. "Yes, I do. I was wondering what was going on, actually." I said.

"Well the truth is… when I saw you save Ariel, I was awestruck… I thought you were so cool…" Wormmon said. "Huh? Cool?" I said. "Yeah! The way you jumped in to save Ariel… the way you were so brave… and the way you were modest when you won… that was really cool! It's like having a hero for a tamer!" Wormmon said. I then smiled and said: "A hero? I never thought of it that way…" "But you were so cool, Mark! That's why I felt inspired to learn more about humans like you and the kind of things they do and I wanted to research it. But I can't use the keyboard with these pincers, so… I was hoping you would help me use the computer to do a little research on humans." Wormmon said.

I smiled and said: "It's a deal. Now hang on for a moment while I tell the others I'm going to be away…" and then I went to the doorway (and saw Kyubimon, Leomon, Unimon, Agumon and Lunamon all turn to me) before Lunamon said: "There you are… what's going on, Mark?" "I forgot something. I'll be back in a while, so I'll set out some refreshments too. Feel free to kick back and relax, everyone!" I said. I then went back in and saw Wormmon smiling before I said: "Alright, we'll get right to it. Let me just make something for them out there…"

And I used the computer to create a dispenser of pink lemonade and a platter of meat outside, complete with paper cups for the pink lemonade. I then turned to Wormmon and said: "Alright, let's get your research started." And then I picked her up and sat down in the chair before I set her down in my lap and I said: "So what do you want to research first?" "Well I wanted to research things humans do in everyday life for fun… like hobbies." Wormmon said back.

I then showed Wormmon files intended for Digimon of things humans did for fun, usually elaborating on them (since they weren't very complete). Some of the things I showed her included singing, dancing, sports, art, card games and other things. Wormmon was positively inspired throughout the entire thing and loved getting to learn about human recreation. I almost found it ironic how something I found so ordinary was so amazingly interesting to Wormmon…

Soon, I said: "Alright, that's enough research for one day. Kyubimon, Leomon, Unimon, Agumon and Lunamon have all been waiting for a while now and they've been really patient. We'd better get back to them." "Alright!" Wormmon said as she hopped off my lap. I then stood up and she went on: "Thank you, Mark! I had a lot of fun learning about humans! I never knew they were so interesting!" I then grinned and said: "You're right. Since those are things that I'm always around, I guess I take it all for granted…" Wormmon then went on: "I guess we'd better go… but I had fun researching with you! I hope you'll teach me more about humans again someday!" I smiled and said: "You bet." And then we left the house and we went outside. After that, I rounded up my Digimon and left the Digihome before we left the village and I trained my Digimon up one more time before our upcoming battle…


	6. Into the arena!

Chapter 6—Into the arena!—

Once we were done training, we returned to the Digihome and I let my Digimon rest again. It worked out just great too—Kyubimon, Leomon and Unimon all ended up learning some new tricks they could use in battle! As it turned out, Digimon start learning them once they digivolve to the champion level or higher. Once they all woke up, I said: "Well it looks like this is it—who's ready to go and show up the arena leader?" and then my Digimon cheered before I smiled and we left the Digihome.

Once we were back in Sequoia Village, I went out, using my digivice's map to locate a shop to buy some healing items. I got 2 items for healing injuries (called 'HP recharges') and then an item to boost the damage output of my Digimons' physical attacks (called an 'attack booster'), as well as an item to boost my Digimons' damage resistance to physical attacks (called a 'defense booster'). I then checked my map for the arena's location and went in the right direction. Soon I found it—it was basically just a large, wide plank of wood suspended by a net in between 2 trees! There were bleacher-like seats hanging from the treetops surrounding the area too, but they were for spectators only. I went into the arena's entrance for challengers… and saw there was a line. It looks like I'm not the only one wanting to challenge the arena leader… I guess I'll have to wait. I was below the level of the arena too (the arena itself was up a flight of stairs), so I couldn't see what was going on from down here, meaning I couldn't get a peek at how the arena leader fought…

It took some time, but eventually I was next in line! I could see a man dressed like a referee nearby and when I approached him, he said: "Welcome, son. Is this your first time challenging an arena?" "Yes it is." I said back. The man then grinned and said: "Ah, I thought so. Well then, let me explain some things before you go; there will be a machine up at the top of the arena that will need to scan your digivice—that way if you win, it will save the badge you're given from our leader to your digivice as proof of your victory! Once you do, you'll fight our arena leader. The battle will be a 4-on-4 fight and the first side to eliminate all of the opponent's participating Digimon is the winner. You can switch your Digimon out for another Digimon in reserve, but you can't attack in the same turn if you do that. You can use items, but no more than 4 of them in the battle. By the way, I'm the referee here and I'll be making any decisive calls in the event that something unusual happens, like both of the last Digimon are defeated at the same time for example."

I then nodded and said: "Okay, that sounds good!" "Good! Before you go up there, do you have any questions I didn't answer?" the referee asked. "No, that did it. Thank you, you've been very helpful." I said. I then walked up and saw this arena leader the referee talked about in the center of the arena: he was a young man. He wore an unzipped black jacket with a white undershirt beneath it and jeans. He had black shoes and brown gloves on. He had black hair in a very short ponytail down the nape of his neck too. There was also a machine nearby, just as the referee had said.

I then approached it and saw it said: "Ready for next battle. Please position your digivice screen-side down over this screen." I then held my digivice over it as it had instructed and I saw the text disappear and a gray horizontal bar appear onscreen that was almost instantly filled by a white line and then that disappeared before more text appeared. It said: "Digivice read. Welcome, Mark. Please proceed into the arena."

I then grinned before I walked up to the center and then the young man approached me before he said: "Welcome, challenger. I am Jim, the leader here! Who might you be?" "My name is Mark. Pleased to meet you, Jim." I said. Jim then extended his hand (and I shook it) as he said: "The pleasure is mine, Mark! Has the referee told you how battle is done here?" I nodded and Jim said: "Great! Then back up across from me in the center—it'll be your first advancement battle!"

I then smiled and nodded before he backed up (as did I), but before anything else could happen, I heard a man's voice through some speakers… it said: "And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our next advancement battle! Once again, today a newcomer has shown up on the scene to try and earn their first badge! Like the great trees in our village, all great things must start small! So without further ado, please welcome Mark!" and I heard some cheers from the crowd. I guess they must have an announcer in these battles…

All the same though, I was so excited! My first advancement battle… I almost felt like I wanted to have a way to keep this moment preserved in my memories for a while… but then I remembered: the digivice's dynamic camera mode! It could film this battle! I then quickly switched my digivice to the dynamic camera mode and a satellite appeared to record the battle. I then heard Jim say: "Ah, you'll be filming your first advancement battle, eh? Well that's no problem—lots of people do, after all. No matter what happens, I'm sure the footage will serve you well."

The announcer then went on: "And now, let the battle begin! Both sides, call out your first Digimon!" and then Jim said: "Go, Gomamon!" as I said: "Go, Wormmon!" and I called Wormmon in while Jim called out a Digimon like a small sealion—it walked on 4 legs (each one also ended with 3 claws) and had a white body with some purple spots and stripes and a tail. It had a red-orange mohawk and flappy, ribbon-like ears. It looked 1'10 tall. I felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Gomamon scan data: 20%". It also said Gomamon was a water Digimon—looks like I lucked out! That meant Wormmon was strong against him!

I then took out my digivice and executed the function to use the attack booster on Wormmon. I then said: "Here you go, Wormmon!" and it boosted her damage output with physical attacks. I then heard the announcer say: "Mark has given Wormmon an attack booster! Wormmon is strengthened!" and then I heard Jim say: "Gomamon, use marching fishes!" and Gomamon said: "Marching fishes!" and then Gomamon conjured a puddle in front of him as 2 fish leapt out of it and skipped across the stage (creating puddles beneath them every time they landed) and they skipped up to Wormmon and bashed into her! Wormmon got up as the announcer said: "And Jim makes the first attack! Gomamon's marching fishes have taken a bite out of Wormmon's health!"

I then said: "Wormmon, use sticky net!" and Wormmon said: "Sticky net!" before she spat up a net made of silk threads that ensnared Gomamon and hurt him—he took it really hard too! The announcer then said: "Ahh! Wormmon strikes back and the results are devastating! Is Gomamon in trouble?" Jim then said: "Gomamon, use marching fishes again!" and Gomamon said: "Marching fishes!" and he conjured another puddle… but this time only 1 fish came out of it… it then skipped over to Wormmon and bashed into her before she got up. I then said: "Alright Wormmon, get him! Sticky net!" and Wormmon said: "Sticky net!" and spat up another net that got Gomamon and caused him to roll backward and on his side. He didn't get up though! The announcer then said: "Whooaaa! The worm has shown her fangs! Wormmon has defeated Gomamon in two attacks!"

And the crowd cheered before Jim called Gomamon back before he said: "Nice job, Mark. But you better watch out—not all of my Digimon are water ones. Gotsumon!" and then he called out another Digimon—it looked like a humanoid golem-like creature that was colored gray and looked like it was made of rocks. It walked on 2 legs, had 2 arms and had 2 yellow eyes with black pupils. It was about 3'2 tall. I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Gotsumon scan data: 20%". It said Gotsumon was an earth Digimon, which meant Wormmon wasn't at an advantage anymore—it was going to take an air Digimon to best beat down this one!

Jim then said: "Gotsumon, get her with rock fist!" and Gotsumon said: "Rock fist!" before I said: "Not so fast! Come back, Wormmon!" and she started running back to me before I said: "Get out there, Unimon!" and then called him in where Wormmon had been. The announcer then said: "Mark has changed Digimon! Unimon appears!" By now Gotsumon had closed in and slugged Unimon with a punch before he ran back. I then said: "Unimon, strike back! Off balance!" and Unimon then said: "Off balance!" and blew strong wind at Gotsumon with his wings, which made Gotsumon lose his footing and fall! Gotsumon then got up and Jim said: "How wily! Well let's get serious, Gotsumon! Here!" and he used an item on Gotsumon! I then heard the announcer say: "Jim has used a mental booster on Gotsumon! Gotsumon's damage resistance to magical attacks has been fortified!"

Since Unimon's off balance was a magical attack, that meant that it won't do as much damage anymore. I guess Jim was a bit more prepared than he looked… I then said: "Unimon, hit him with off balance again!" and Unimon said: "Off balance!" before he blew another strong wind at Gotsumon. Jim then said: "Hit him back, Gotsumon! Use rock fist!" and Gotsumon said: "Rock fist!" and slugged Unimon with another punch.

I then said: "Keep going, Unimon! Off balance!" and he attacked with it again. Gotsumon was starting to look tired now and Jim then said: "Hang on, Gotsumon!" and he used an item on Gotsumon before he stood up straight and looked better! The announcer then said: "Jim has used an HP recharge! Gotsumon is back in the fight!" That wasn't too good… the first time Unimon had hit Gotsumon, that had been before Jim had boosted Gotsumon, but now that Gotsumon was boosted and healed, it was going to take longer to defeat him than it had before…

I then had Unimon attack with off balance 2 more times while Gotsumon punched Unimon with just as many rock fists. By now, Unimon was looking tired, so I said: "Heal up, Unimon! Use cure!" and Unimon said: "Cure!" and restored his health! The announcer then said: "And Unimon has restored his health! Now that was a surprise!" Jim then had Gotsumon use rock fist again and we fought for a bit until I had Unimon use cure one more time (just in case) before finishing off Gotsumon!

Gotsumon then knelt down in place and Jim said: "Great job, Gotsumon!" and he called him back before he said: "Go, Tortomon!" and he called in an odd tortoise-like Digimon… it was colored tan with a white underbelly and walked on 4 legs. It had a giant shell on its back with many spiky points and a long neck, almost like a dinosaur. It also had a short, stubby tail and looked 6'10 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Tortomon scan data: 15%". It said Tortomon was a water Digimon and that it was a champion level, like Unimon. That means it's going to be stronger… Jim then said: "Tortomon, use strong carapace!" and Tortomon said: "Strong carapace!" and fired a spike from his back! I then said: "Great work, Unimon! Now get back here!" and he came galloping back before I said: "Get in there, Wormmon!" and she sighed before she ran in and got hit by the spike. Wormmon got back up though and the announcer said: "Mark has switched Digimon again! Now Wormmon is back in action!" I then said: "Alright Wormmon, use sticky net!" and Wormmon said: "Sticky net!" and ensnared Tortomon with another net. He took it pretty hard (no doubt because Wormmon's physical attacks had been boosted) and Jim said: "Tortomon, use strong carapace!" and Tortomon said: "Strong carapace!" and sent 2 spikes flying at Wormmon!

I then had Wormmon use another sticky net before Jim said: "Tortomon, give her a strong carapace!" and Tortomon said: "Strong carapace!" and this time he shot 3 spikes at her! Wormmon was starting to look beat after taking the hit… I then said: "Keep your chin up, Wormmon! Use this!" and I used an HP recharge on her to restore her health! The announcer then said: "Mark has healed Wormmon and saved her from the brink of defeat! Talk about a close call!" Jim then said: "Tortomon, use strong carapace!" and Tortomon attacked with it again, shooting 1 spike this time.

I then had Wormmon attack with sticky net again and now Tortomon was looking hurt and Jim said: "Hang on, Tortomon! Here!" and he healed Tortomon with an HP recharge! The announcer then said: "Jim has healed Tortomon too! It's an all-out contest of attrition! Who will fall first?" "Don't let up, Wormmon! Use sticky net!" I said. Wormmon then did so.

From there, it took 3 more sticky nets to bring Tortomon down, but at least Wormmon succeeded in the end! Once Tortomon collapsed, Jim said: "You're not half bad, Mark! Now it's time for me to get going! Ankylomon!" and he called out a large Digimon like an ankylosaur…

It walked on 4 legs and had a tail with a mace ball on the end and an enormous shell on its back with spikes all over the sides. It even had a helmet-like shell over its head with spikes too. It was colored yellow with a purple underbelly. It looked 6'5 tall. I then felt my digivice vibrate and checked it. It said: "Ankylomon scan data: 15%". It said Ankylomon was an earth Digimon and like Tortomon, it was also a champion.

The announcer then said: "And it looks like we're approaching the climax! Jim is down to his last Digimon! Can he turn this around?" Jim then said: "Ankylomon, nail Wormmon with a tail hammer!" and then I said: "Great work, Wormmon! Now hurry back here!" and she did so before I said: "This is it, Unimon—let's finish this!" and then he galloped back in before Ankylomon closed in and said: "Tail hammer!" and swung his tail at Unimon, hitting him with the mace ball at the end. I then said: "Time to get ready for the long run! Let's go!" and then I used the defense booster I had bought on Unimon. The announcer then said: "Mark has boosted Unimon's defense! Unimon is protected!" Jim then said: "Ankylomon, get him with tail hammer!" Ankylomon then said: "Tail hammer!" and once again swung his tail at Unimon, hitting him with the mace ball at the end! Luckily, Unimon didn't have very much trouble recovering this time!

I then said: "Unimon use off balance!" and Unimon said: "Off balance!" before he blew more strong winds at Ankylomon with his wings and knocked him over. Jim then said: "Ankylomon, strike back! Tail hammer!" and then he hit Unimon again. After 2 more times of using off balance, Ankylomon was starting to look beat. I then said: "Time to finish this, Unimon! Use off balance!" and then Jim said: "Not so fast! Here you go, Ankylomon!" and he healed Ankylomon a lot! Ankylomon then took the attack before I heard the announcer say: "And with a sudden reversal, Jim has used an HP super recharge! Ankylomon is healed!" From there, it took 3 more off balances, but then Ankylomon finally collapsed and was down—we had won!

After Ankylomon was down, I heard the announcer say: "And that's it! Mark has won his first advancement battle! Like the great trees, our challenger has emerged from the ground, more than a mere seed!" and the audience cheered as I smiled and Jim came up to me and said: "Great work. That was a great first advancement battle. You really kept your Wormmon and Unimon safe like you meant it. Congratulations, Mark." I then smiled and said: "Thanks."

Jim then went on: "Now the time has come for you to claim your prize. Come with me…" and he went over to the machine before he started using it and then he said: "Now check your digivice—the badge should have been sent to it." I then checked it—and saw Jim was right! The first badge was there—it was a graphic of one of the trees in the village with the caption: 'Sequoia Village Badge'!

I grinned as I looked up and said: "Yup, I got it! Thanks, Jim—that was a fun battle!" Jim then grinned back as he said: "I agree! Take care on your way to the next advancement battle—it's in Castle Valley! You'll have to head further south through some fields and woods to get in its general vicinity. Good luck!" I then smiled and said: "I will. Thanks!" and then I went back and left the arena.

Once I had left, I went to the shop again to replace the items I used up, then I went all the way down the trees to the ground level again and went back to my Digihome. When we were all there, I turned to my Digimon as I smiled and said: "Looks like we did it! Way to go, everyone—we got our first badge!" and then my Digimon all celebrated before Unimon said: "That was so exciting! I'm glad I could be one of the Digimon on the frontlines in that battle too!"

Wormmon then turned to him and said: "You did a good job, Unimon. It was a little harder for me, but I'm just glad Mark was so smart about using those items. It made it a lot easier." She then turned to me and said: "Thank you, Mark." I smiled back and said: "Anytime." "I agree with Wormmon—you really were clever about using those items, Mark. It didn't look like Unimon was ever going to go down after you used that defense booster." Leomon said. Unimon then chuckled as I said: "Thanks, Leomon."

"Darn right. That guy didn't stand a chance the way Mark kept staying one step ahead of him…" Kyubimon said. "It was a splendid battle. Even though only Wormmon and Unimon participated, they both still did very well." Lunamon said. "Yeah! I would have liked to have fought too, but it was still an awesome battle! Way to go, Wormmon and Unimon!" Agumon said.

I then smiled and said: "That's the way, everyone! I'm happy to see you're all so good to each other. We're all a great team and you're all doing me proud! I know there are plenty of other badges out there for us to collect and we'll get 'em! Before that though, go ahead and get some rest after that battle—I need to log out again, but I'll be back!" "Well, I guess that's a point… alright. We'll see you the next time you log in, Mark!" Leomon said. I smiled and said: "Yup! Be sure to savor your accomplishment while I'm away—you've earned it!" "No worries, Mark! I'll be celebrating this for a while!" Unimon said. We all then laughed together before I logged out.


	7. Personified

Chapter 7—Personified—

Once I logged out, I did some of my chores before I was done and the night went on until I went to sleep for the day. The next day, I went back to school again and went through another day before the lunch hour came…

I got seated at a table, although I was hoping to sit with Zachary to tell him about my recent accomplishment in Digimon View and see if he would let me explore with him in Amaterasu Server… I decided to keep my eyes open for him. I waited until I soon saw him coming by and I said: "Zachary!" before he turned to me and came up. He then said: "Hey Mark. What's up?" "I wanted to tell you about my recent accomplishment on Digimon View. Do you have a minute?" I asked. Zachary then sat down as he said: "Heh. This sounds big. Go on, what is it?"

"I won my first advancement battle! It was in Sequoia Village!" I said. Zachary then grinned as he said: "Whoa-ho, Right on! How did it go? What Digimon did you use?" I then recounted how I had won with Wormmon and Unimon before Zachary said: "So you only used 2 Digimon… that's pretty impressive. It sounds like you really know how to use items too. Yup… you're getting pretty good pretty fast, Mark."

I then smiled and said: "Thanks, Zachary! So how are you doing on Amaterasu Server? Are you making good progress?" "I'd say so. Soon I'm going to be fighting my second advancement battle myself!" Zachary said. "Alright! Good luck, Zachary! I know you'll do great." I said. Zachary then grinned and said: "Heh-heh. Thanks!" I then said: "Well it sounds like you've got things under control, but if you need anything, let me know! I'd be glad to help."

"You're as eager as ever to come to Amaterasu Server, I see, despite the risks… you're a good friend, Mark. Alright, I'll find something we can do as a team soon—" Zachary began before I said: "Alright! Now we're talking!" and then Zachary went on: "…So let's exchange our contact information, both in real life and in Digimon View. We'll need it to pull this off." Zachary and I then exchanged our contact information before he said: "Okay, now we're all ready! I'll let you know when the time comes!" and I smiled and said: "Great! I'm looking forward to it!"

We then talked some more before Zachary headed off for his next class and I took a little walk around the campus before I headed to mine. I made my way through the rest of the day until I got back home. I once again did all of my homework before logging into Digimon View—I felt I was starting to get addicted to the game at this point! When I was done, I logged in and returned to the Digihome, where Kyubimon, Leomon, Unimon, Agumon, Lunamon and Wormmon were.

I then approached them as I said: "Hey guys! How've you been?" And then they all turned around before they came running up and Agumon said: "Hey Mark! Good to see you back!" I then smiled and said: "Thank you, Agumon. It's good to see you all too!" "Well now that you're here, it looks like we'll be getting on the road again! What's our plan for today?" Unimon asked. I then chuckled before I said: "You all look like you're in fine spirits. It looks like you managed to recover just fine!" "Yup! I feel fresh as a daisy!" Wormmon said.

I chuckled again before I said: "Well, we'd better get going to the next big city. Let me check…" and then I used my digivice to look. I looked over the map before I said: "It looks like the next city's a fair distance south of here. It also says that it's in a warmer section of Ikaruga Server, so temperatures will get warmer too!" "Sounds good to me! I think I'll do just fine when we arrive there!" Agumon said. "Do you dislike the brisk air here, Agumon?" Lunamon asked. "Maybe a little… as a fire elemental, reptilian Digimon, I like warm places!" Agumon said. "Don't worry—with our power, it'll only be a matter of time until we get into warmer lands!" Leomon said. "Right on! Alright, let's get ready everyone! We'll be departing soon!" I said.

Everyone then dispersed, except for Wormmon… instead, she came up to me and said: "Umm… Mark? Can I talk to you for a moment?" "Of course you can, Wormmon. What is it?" I asked. "Well ever since you've been gone… I haven't been able to stop thinking about all that you showed me about humans. Between you being so cool and all of the neat things humans do, I've been absolutely inspired! That's why I want to start doing things humans do and be more like a human!" Wormmon said.

I then smiled before I said: "I'm glad you're taking such an interest in us. If that's what you want, I'll be happy to help, Wormmon." Wormmon then nodded and said: "Thanks!" but then she looked down and said: "Although… I haven't had very much luck thinking of things I can do… I can't play volleyball and I can't draw or paint, because I have these pincers…" I then smiled and said: "That's not true. I can think of a way you can paint right now." Wormmon then looked up and said: "Really? How?"

"It's called 'finger painting'. It's a method where you dip your hands in paint and paint a picture using them instead of a paint brush. The only difference is that in this case, we'd be using your pincers." I said. "Really? But what about the paper? I'd rip it with my pincers…" Wormmon said.

"Not all great art is done on paper or a canvas. Let me show you what I mean. Follow me, will you Wormmon?" I said as I went into the house. Wormmon then followed and I used the computer to create an art studio further in the island. Wormmon then asked: "What did you just do?" "I created a little art studio further in. We can go there to paint your first masterpiece!" I said.

Wormmon then smiled warmly and said: "Thank you for being so supportive, Mark. I'm looking forward to it!" "You're welcome. There's only one more thing I should ask you though…" I said and then Wormmon said: "Yes?" "The others are probably going to notice that the studio's been built. Do you want me to tell them its purpose or keep it secret?" I asked. "Of course you can tell them its purpose! I don't care if anyone knows that I want to be like a human!" Wormmon said.

How interesting… she was certainly different than Kyubimon, who wanted to keep her hobby of dancing a secret… I then smiled and said: "Alright then. Then let's go, my apprentice artist!" and then I took Wormmon to the studio. On the way though, we happened to bump into the others… Leomon then said: "There you are, Mark. Are you ready to go now?" "Not yet, Leomon. There's been a change of plan." I said. "Why? What happened?" Kyubimon asked.

I was about to respond, but much to my surprise, Wormmon beat me to it and said: "I want to do a little art, so I asked Mark for help! He's going to be my teacher!" Everyone then smiled and Lunamon said: "Really? How excellent! That's admirable that you're broadening your horizons, Wormmon!" Agumon then said: "Cool, Wormmon! Can we see what you make when you're done?" "Sure! It'll be my first time though…" Wormmon said. Unimon then grinned and said: "That doesn't matter! We're still excited!"

I then smiled and said: "Thanks for being so supportive, guys. Wormmon and I will let you know when she's done." I then turned to Wormmon and said: "Now come on, Wormmon—let's get you started!" and then she jumped up and down and said: "Sounds good to me! Let's go!" and then we went inside. I had set it up to have windows and a laptop in the corner, but there wasn't anything else yet. Wormmon then looked around and said: "Um… it looks awfully bare. How are we supposed to do art in here?" "That's because I haven't set anything up yet. I created a laptop computer in the corner for that so I could add new things in here without having to go back and forth from the house." I said.

Wormmon then grinned and said: "You really are clever, Mark! So how are we going to get started?" "I'll show you. I'll add what you're going to need to work." I said. I then went in the corner and used the laptop to create a slab of rock on top of a table nearby a window and a stool in front of it, with some paints set up on a table next to it on one side and a table with a dish full of liquid soap and another with water, in addition to a towel on the other side. Wormmon then looked at them and said: "This is it? This is what I'm going to use to finger paint?" "Yup! That's right!" I said. Wormmon then looked confused before she said: "So is the rock what I'm going to be painting on?" "Exactly! Your pincers may be too sharp for paper, but they won't rip through rock! You are gonna paint a mural!" I said.

Wormmon then smiled and said: "Oh cool! How sophisticated!" "Yup! Now come on, I'll get you set up on that stool over there…" I said. I then picked Wormmon up and set her down on it gently before I said: "As you can see, the paints you'll be using are on the table next to you. You can dip your pincers in them and use them to paint. If you need to clean your pincers, dip them in the soap first, then the water and then you can dry them with the towel. Don't worry—the paint will wash right off." "Great! So let's see… what to paint…" Wormmon said before she looked out at a palm tree outside and said: "Ooh, that looks like a good choice!"

And then I smiled as Wormmon started by dipping one of her pincers in yellow-green paint and tried very hard to paint the outline of it. She was very careful, and as a result, she didn't make very many mistakes. Wormmon then filled them in before she dipped another one of her pincers in some gray paint and painted the tree trunk, which she didn't have as much trouble with (probably because of the simpler shapes). Wormmon then washed and dried off her pincers off before she painted the sun in the sky, the sand on the shore, the ocean and finally the sky.

I stood there as proud as could be of Wormmon when she finished. She was extremely talented for a first-time artist… Wormmon then washed off her pincers and dried them before she sighed, turned to me and said: "Finished at last! *Whew*… that was really hard…" and then she beamed before she said: "But it was really fun too!" I then smiled and said: "You did amazingly well, Wormmon! That was spectacular for a first try!" Wormmon then smiled and said: "Aww… you're just saying that." "No! You were really, really careful and it showed! That's a lot better than the first thing I ever drew, I can promise you!" I said.

Wormmon's eyes widened before she said: "Really…? Wow! I guess I have talent after all!" "Oh, of course! There's no doubt about it! Now come on, let's show the others!" I said. I then picked Wormmon up and set her down softly before we went outside and saw everyone not too far away. I turned to Wormmon and smiled before I ran up to them and said: "Hey come on, everyone! Wormmon just finished her work!" Everyone then turned to me and came over before I let them into the studio, with Wormmon following.

I then took them over to Wormmon's mural and said: "This is Wormmon's mural! Can you believe it's her first work of art?" All of my Digimon with hands applauded before Lunamon said: "Excellent work, Wormmon! That looks great!" "It's hard to believe that that's a first-time work of art… that's cool. Good job, Wormmon." Kyubimon said. "Yeah! I'm impressed you did so well!" Agumon said. Wormmon then smiled before she said: "Hee-hee! Stop! You're going to make me blush!" And we all laughed together before I said: "Well, let's give it some time to dry for now. In the meantime, let's get back to exploring! Let's go everyone! To warmer lands!" And then Leomon, Unimon, Agumon and Wormmon all cheered while Lunamon smiled and Kyubimon nodded before we left the art studio, followed by leaving the Digihome.

We were back in Sequoia Village after that. We then walked together out of the village and started marching south through the woods. But it didn't take long before I was passing by some trees and I heard a: "So, you're that superstar from the arena, Mark…"

I then turned my head to see a tall young woman on the other side of a tree I had just passed by looking at me… she was wearing a maroon colored top underneath a tan jacket, with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She also had white pants with brown high heeled boots. She had strawberry blonde hair that went down to her waist with somewhat short bangs.

"Yes, that's right. And you are…?" I asked. She then smiled and responded: "I'm Irene. I saw your advancement battle against Jim. You did a good job. You really rocked him." I appreciated her compliments, but I wasn't sure what this lady really wanted… "Thanks. So you were in the audience?" I asked. "That's right. I enjoy watching promising talent emerge in the field as I go through Digimon View. But you really did a good job. It was clear you knew what you were doing. That's why I was hoping to see your strength myself!" Irene said.

She then approached me and said: "Well then, Mark… why don't you show me those amazing Digimon of yours again?" "A battle is it? Well sure! I don't have any problem with that!" I said. Irene then smiled and said: "Good answer. I respect your courage. Alright, go Terriermon!" and I said: "Go Agumon!" and Agumon came running in as she called out a small rabbit-like Digimon that walked on 2 legs and had 2 arms, 2 eyes, 2 giant ears that were taller than it was and a horn at the top of its head. It had white fur, but the fur around its ears was green and it also had a bandana-shaped area of fur around its neck that had green fur too. It looked about 1'4 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Terriermon scan data: 20%". It also said Terriermon was an air elemental Digimon… meaning it was weak to Agumon! It looks like I lucked out! I then said: "Alrighty! We're off to a great start! Agumon, use pepper breath!" and then Agumon said: "Pepper breath!" and spat a fireball at Terriermon—and it looked like it worked well, too! Irene then said: "Come on back, Terriermon!" and she called him back before she said: "Go for it, Otamamon!" and called out a Digimon that looked like an amphibian Digimon, much like a newt. It was colored a blue-violet color and had 4 legs and a body shaped like a drop of water, along with a tail that had an end that looked like a whitish leaf. It was very short and looked 1 foot tall.

My digivice then vibrated and I checked it again. It said: "Otamamon scan data: 20%". It also said Otamamon was a water elemental, meaning that Agumon was weak to it! Irene then continued: "Alright, now it's our turn! Otamamon, use lullaby bubble!" and Otamamon said: "Lullaby bubble!" and sprayed bubbles from his mouth at Agumon—and they worked pretty well, too!

I then said: "This isn't your fight, Agumon! Now come back!" and Agumon came running back before I said: "You're up, Wormmon!" and then she came running in. Irene then said: "Otamamon, use lullaby bubble again!" and Otamamon sprayed more bubbles at Wormmon. I then used an attack booster on Wormmon before Irene had Otamamon use another lullaby bubble… and after it hit, Wormmon fell asleep! "Wormmon?" I said before Irene said: "Well it is a 'lullaby' bubble… naturally that explains why your Wormmon has been afflicted with the sleep status condition." sleep… that prevents Wormmon from doing anything for 2 turns! The only consolation I could take in it was that as a Digimon continues to be afflicted by sleep, they become increasingly more resistant to it for that battle.

Irene then went on: "Otamamon, attack Wormmon!" and then Otamamon rammed into Wormmon while she was still dozing… Otamamon then did it again next turn… and Wormmon woke up as Irene had Otamamon attack her again! I then said: "It's time to fight back, Wormmon! Use sticky net!" and Wormmon said: "Sticky net!" and she spat up a net made of silk threads that ensnared Otamamon—and left him seeing stars! Irene then said: "Otamamon, use lullaby bubble again!" and then Otamamon said: "Lullaby bubble!" and sprayed those bubbles. I could only hold my breath hoping they wouldn't put Wormmon back to sleep again… but thankfully, they didn't! I gave a sigh of relief as I said: "Wormmon, finish him off! Attack!" and Wormmon rammed into Otamamon and knocked him down. Irene then called Otamamon back and said: "It's your turn, Armadillomon!"

And she called out a Digimon like an armadillo… it had a hard, brown shell and 4 brown legs, as well as a purple underbelly and yellow skin on its face, ears, feet and even on a short tail! It had silver toenails and looked 1'7 tall. I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Armadillomon scan data: 20%". It also said Armadillomon was an earth elemental Digimon, so neither Wormmon nor Armadillomon were any better off against each other than the other was.

Irene then said: "Armadillomon, get her with diamond shell!" and Armadillomon said: "Diamond shell!" and he curled up into a ball and rolled right up to Wormmon and smacked into her! He then rolled back before I said: "Excellent work, Wormmon! Now hurry back!" and she came back before I said: "Unimon, it's time to show them what you can do!" and he came galloping in. I then said: "Alright, now give him all you've got! Off balance!" And Unimon said: "Off balance!" and he blew strong wind at Armadillomon with his wings, which made Armadillomon lose his footing and fall! It looked like it worked great too!

Irene then said: "Armadillomon, get him with diamond shell!" and he rolled into Unimon and smacked into him before rolling back. I then had Unimon use off balance again and Armadillomon used another diamond shell before I had Unimon use one more off balance… and that was all it took! Armadillomon collapsed!

Irene then called him back before she said: "Go Palmon!" and called out a Digimon that was rather humanoid, but still a plant—it walked on 2 legs, had 2 arms (but they ended with spiky claws at the ends instead of actual hands) and it had a big pink flower growing on top of its head and green, plant-like flesh. It looked about 2'8 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I took it out. It said: "Palmon scan data: 20%". It also said Palmon was a nature elemental Digimon, meaning that neither side was strong against the other. I then said: "Unimon, use air attack!" and Unimon said: "Air attack!" before he flew up and opened his mouth (revealing a shining ball of light) and he coughed it up at Palmon! The ball of light hit Palmon and exploded into a shining blast before Unimon came down and Irene said: "Palmon, hit him with poison ivy!" and Palmon said: "Poison ivy!" and her claws extended into long vines before she lashed Unimon with them! Unimon recovered, but then looked uncomfortable all of the sudden…

"Unimon?" I asked. "I… I feel sick…" Unimon said before Irene said: "Poison ivy has a chance to inflict the poison status condition on the target. Sleep isn't the only condition my Digimon can inflict!" poison… that hurts the Digimon after all Digimon have acted… which looked true enough when Unimon suddenly wobbled in place…

I then had Unimon use air attacks for 2 more rounds (as Palmon continued to use poison ivy) before Unimon was starting to look weak and I said: "Alright, that'll do, Unimon! Great job!" and he came back as I said: "Wormmon, go on!" and she ran on in before Irene said: "Palmon, use poison ivy!" and Palmon lashed Wormmon with her vines… luckily, Wormmon looked just fine after the attack.

I then said: "Wormmon, get her back! Use sticky net!" and Wormmon said: "Sticky net!" and ensnared Palmon in another silk net… and Palmon finally went down! Irene then said: "Alright, you're up Terriermon!" and called him back out. I then said: "Wormmon, use sticky net again!" and she did so. Irene then said: "Terriermon, use terrier tornado!" and Terriermon said: "Terrier tornado!" and spun in place before a cyclone formed around him and he sent it at Wormmon! Wormmon then recovered from the hit before I said: "That's enough, Wormmon! You've done a great job! Now come on back!" and she came running back before I said: "Agumon, time to finish what we started!" and Agumon came running in!

Irene then said: "Terriermon, give him all you've got! Terrier tornado!" and Terriermon attacked with another cyclone before I said: "Finish him off, Agumon! Pepper breath!" and Agumon said: "Pepper breath!" and he spat another fireball at Terriermon—and he fell over and wouldn't get up! Irene called him back and luckily didn't replace him—we had won!

Irene then grinned and said: "Yes… you are strong, just as I thought." She then went on: "Thank you, Mark. You are a promising tamer and I'm glad I got a chance to meet you." I then grinned back and said: "Thanks, Irene. You were a good opponent too." And Irene chuckled and said: "Thanks. I appreciate that. Well then, how about I heal up your Digimon?" "Are you sure, Irene?" I asked. "Of course. I don't have enough items for all of mine anyway." Irene said. My Digimon that had fought then came forward and she healed them before she said: "Well, I'd best get back to Sequoia Village to heal up my Digimon. See you around, Mark." "Yeah. See you around, Irene." I said.

She then went back in the direction of Sequoia Village. Once she was gone, Wormmon said: "Hmm… she was kind of a strange lady." "I know how you feel… but at least she was kind enough to heal us." Unimon said. I then laughed and said: "Maybe a little. Even so, she was nice too. I guess that must be her way." And then I went on: "Now come on everyone—let's get back to what we started! It's time to go deeper into the server!" And then we headed off further south together, to the warmer lands further in!


	8. On foreign ground

Chapter 8—On foreign ground—

My Digimon and I then traveled through the woods. It wasn't too long before it started to get warmer and the trees and plant life became lusher. Eventually, we came out of the woods and into a beautiful prairie with dandelions everywhere! The skies were clear and the sun was shining down brightly! I liked seeing it myself… it brought back memories of past summers on Earth: playing sports with friends, drawing landscapes, visiting beaches and of course, of being on summer vacation… summer was always nostalgic.

As we came into the prairie, Agumon and Wormmon smiled widely and ran on in. Even Unimon got up on his hind legs and whinnied before he said: "Wow, what a beautiful place! I love it here!" I chuckled as Agumon was running around and he said: "It's so warm and bright here! I love it!" Even Wormmon was jumping up and down as she said: "The warm sun feels so good on my skin! And all these little white things from the flowers floating through the air… how majestic!"

I smiled before I turned to Kyubimon, Leomon and Lunamon and said: "Well they're sure happy campers. What about the rest of you?" "It is really warm here… but I find it comfortable too." Leomon said. "Well I guess I'm the odd one out then… because I think it's hot. But it's no big deal, I'll overcome this like I've overcome everything else." Kyubimon said.

After hearing her say that, there was something I had noticed about Kyubimon… I wasn't that sure before, but now that I had been watching her for enough time, I could see she was trying to act all cool all the time now… but that actually stood to reason; when I was reading about Renamon, I had read that this is a phase that they usually go through when they're growing up, so I guess Kyubimon was just doing what Digimon like her do… I had really liked Renamon as she was, but I'm sure she'll still grow up into a likeable Digimon.

I then turned to Lunamon and said: "And what about you?" Lunamon then turned to Kyubimon and said: "Well I've got some good news for you, which is that you're not as odd or out as you think… I'm on your side of the fence too. I agree that it's hot." Kyubimon then grinned and said: "Heh-heh… let's tough it out together then!" and Lunamon put her hand down low before Kyubimon high-fived it with her paw.

I grinned when I saw this. By now, Agumon and Wormmon had come back and I heard Wormmon say: "Alright, we've got one nice trip ahead of us! Are we ready Mark?" I then smiled and said: "Of course! Now let's see…" and I took out my digivice before I went on: "It looks like this place is called 'Dandelion Ridge'. There's an agricultural town up ahead called 'Mango Gardens' where we can get back to the Digihome and rest too! Come on, everyone! It's time for us to get back to civilization!"

And then we all proceeded to Mango Gardens. There were a few battles along the way, but we managed to come out on top. And yet it was perfectly clear that the Digimon in this part of Ikaruga Server were stronger than in the autumn area… soon we made it to Mango Gardens and we saw it:

It was a small, rural town, with simple architecture that was never over one story high. There were fields and orchards bordering the town, and while several of them grew mangoes, there were also a lot of other things growing in the fields and orchards too—apples, corn, pumpkins, oranges, lemons, potatoes, bananas, bell peppers and carrots… this looked like the produce capital of Ikaruga Server!

As we walked by, Wormmon said: "Hey, look at all the yummy fruits and vegetables nearby! They must taste great!" and Agumon took in a deep breath before he said: "Mmm… they all smell so good! I wouldn't mind trying some myself." I then laughed and said: "Well I suppose we could have a little produce feast when we get back to the Digihome. And as long as we're in town, how about we get started?" "Sounds good to me." Leomon said. I then used my digivice to get us back to the Digihome!

When we arrived, I turned to my Digimon and said: "Wait here. I'll get that feast started now…" and I went into the house and used the computer in there to create a table outside before I set out cut up mangoes, whole apples, creamed corn, pumpkin pie, orange wedges, lemonade, mashed potatoes, whole bananas, stuffed peppers and peeled whole carrots—all the fruits that were in the fields were there in some way. I then walked back out and said: "Alright everyone, we're ready! Eat up!"

Wormmon then smiled and nodded before she said: "Right on! Now let's see…" and then she went up to a banana and picked it up… before she prepared to take a bite out of it! "Uh… Wormmon!" I said, but she had already bitten into the peel before she said: "Ugh, yucky! I don't like these things!" I then smiled as I came up to her and said: "You're supposed to peel the banana before you eat it." "Huh? Peel it?" Wormmon said. "Here, let me show you…" I said as I peeled it and gave it back to Wormmon as I said: "Try biting into it now." and then she did so… and then Wormmon smiled before she said: "Wow, that tastes great!" and then she turned to me and said: "That's interesting that you can't eat it as it is… do any more of these require us to do something like that?" "No. I'm sorry, I happened to overlook peeling the bananas, because to me it's second nature to do that. Here, I'll fix it…" I said.And I went back into the house and used the computer to peel all the bananas and came back out before I said: "Alright, the bananas are all fixed. Now it's time to feast!"

And then everyone ate the dishes I had prepared for them. Interestingly, there wasn't much of a common consensus as to what dishes were the most liked—everyone had different tastes and that was interesting to see. After everyone was done eating, I said: "Alright, now that no one's hungry anymore, you'd better all rest. Go on and recover, everyone!"

And then they all rested as I looked up information on the summer area of Ikaruga Server we were now in, although that didn't last long before I got a notification from my digivice… it said Zachary was calling! I then hurried into the house and switched the digivice to hologram mode before I took it! A hologram of Zachary then appeared and then he grinned and said: "Hey Mark! Glad I could get through!" I then smiled and said: "Hi Zachary! Thanks for calling! This is actually my first time using the digivice's hologram mode!" "Oh it is, is it? Well you'll be hooked in no time, I'm sure!" He said back.

Then he looked around and said: "It looks like we're in your Digihome, huh?" "Yup, that's right! I didn't want to disturb my Digimon—they're sleeping outside." I said. "Oh, well that's considerate of you! Well anyway, I was calling because I know you've been interested in helping me out in Amaterasu Server and now I've finally got just the opportunity for you!" Zachary said before I said: "This sounds interesting. What is it?" "It's a treasure hunt! To be more specific, there's a Digimon living at the top of a cliff called 'Bamboo Ridge' named HippoGryphonmon and he gives out treasure to everyone who can defeat him! I'll be happy to split it with you, so how about it? Are you interested?" Zachary said.

I smiled before I said: "You bet! Just give my Digimon some time to rest up and then we'll be ready! It'll probably be in a few dozen minutes." "Sounds great! I'll send you a message with a URL and a password you can use to come to the cliff in Amaterasu Server directly, so we can get started right away! Just copy the password, click the link and paste it and we'll be in business!" Zachary said. "Alright, sounds good! Thank you for letting me tag along, Zachary—this'll be fun!" I said back. Zachary then grinned and said: "Sure. See you when your Digimon wake up!" and then the hologram faded before I switched my digivice back to management mode, left the house and waited for my Digimon to wake up.

My Digimon eventually woke up one-by-one and when they were all awake, I said: "Alright guys, we've got a whole new adventure ahead of us now! We're going to Bamboo Ridge to help a friend of mine!" "A friend? Are they in trouble?" Lunamon asked. "No, they only want my help to win some treasure." I said back. "Nice! So where's Bamboo Ridge? Are we close?" Agumon asked. "No. Far from it, actually… it's in Amaterasu Server, so we'll need to be transported there." I said back.

"In _Amaterasu Server_? Are you sure we should set foot there? We're from another server, so we'd be seen as the enemy…" Leomon said. "What's the matter, getting cold feet already, Leomon?" Kyubimon asked. He then turned to her and she said: "It'll be alright. Between Mark, this friend of his and us, we can handle anything we encounter." "I agree! And we're going to a different server—how many Digimon get to do that?" Unimon asked. I then smiled and said: "It'll be okay, Leomon—he's reliable and I'm sure he'll keep anything from happening. For now, let's just have fun and do our best, like we always do!" "Right!" Wormmon said.

I then got in between my Digimon and copied the password on my digivice before I clicked the link and then I saw the screen change and it asked for a password. I then pasted it into the bar and confirmed it and then the screen said: "Welcome" before we felt ourselves getting teleported away!

The next thing I knew, we reappeared on a grayish-colored cliff… and bamboo was growing around us! It also looked like we were already at an elevation—we weren't high up above ground level, but it was clear that we were over it, nonetheless. And Zachary was here too!

When I saw him, I smiled and said: "Zachary!" and he turned around and said: "Heyyy, Mark! Glad you could make it!" and we walked up to each other and shook hands. Zachary then looked over my shoulder and said: "And these must be your Digimon!" I smiled and said: "Yup! They're all here!" and I turned to them and said: "Go on, everyone! Make yourselves known!"

Unimon chuckled before he said: "Well I'm Unimon! I'm looking forward to today's trip! It's nice to meet you!" and then Agumon said: "Yeah! I'm pumped for this outing too!" and then he shook his head before he said: "Oh, I'm Agumon by the way. Oops!" and then Lunamon said: "My name is Lunamon. I'm excited to be in another server too—I never thought we'd get to see one so soon!" Wormmon then said: "I'm Wormmon! It's nice to meet you!" "I'm Kyubimon… it's a pleasure." Kyubimon said. And finally, Leomon said: "My name's Leomon. It's nice to meet you, Zachary—Mark told us you were a reliable person." Zachary then turned to me and chuckled before he said: "Oh, did he really? That's nice of you to praise me even when I'm not around, Mark!"

And we all laughed together. Zachary then went on: "But it's a pleasure to meet you all! You all look like a fine bunch." I smiled and said: "Naturally! That's the kind of team we are!" and then my Digimon cheered before Zachary chuckled and turned to me before he said: "That's the spirit. Well then Mark, are you ready to get started?" "You bet! We'll be at the top in no time, especially since we're starting on the high ground!" I replied before I went on: "Did you have something to do with that, Zachary?"

And he chuckled before he said: "So you noticed… well that's right! When I heard you were coming, I thought I'd hike in a bit so you'd have a head start on things when you arrived!" I then grinned and said: "Wow! Well that was very considerate of you! Thanks for helping us out, Zachary!" and Zachary grinned before he said: "No prob! That's what got me that reputation for being reliable!" and then we all laughed again before we started our hike.

As we climbed our way through the cliffs to higher ground, the view became increasingly more majestic… every now and again we'd stop to marvel at the sights we were seeing before we pressed on. Soon though, a group of Digimon jumped out at us! One was a bird with pink feathers and had 2 big wings—almost like arms—along with 2 yellow legs with a shackle-like ring around its right leg and pink talons. It looked about 2'10 tall. Another was an odd, penguin-like Digimon that walked on 2 legs, only it was colored red… it had an orange underbelly with red stripes, gray feet a yellow-green beak with an orange tip and it looked chubby. It had ribbon-like ears that went backwards and its wings were pretty big—also almost like arms—and they had claws at the ends of them. It looked 2'5 tall. And the last one was an odd-looking, millipede-like Digimon with a yellow body that had black stripes all over. It had a stinger on its tail, 2 antennae, a blue mouth and no eyes, with black stripes over its face instead… it looked 1'6 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I took it out (and Zachary took his out too) before I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Biyomon scan data: 20%, Muchomon scan data: 20%, Kunemon scan data: 20%." It also said Biyomon and Muchomon were air elementals while Kunemon was a nature elemental, meaning fire would be effective against all of them… except for Kunemon, who was weak to darkness. Zachary then grinned and said: "An old-fashioned team battle, eh? Works for me! Let's go!" and then he called out a Digimon… it looked like a pale purple-colored wolf with a gray head and neck. Yet it oddly had purple folded wings around its neck and head and the ones around its head covered its eyes… it had red markings around its back, hips and tail and wore bladed boots on its ankles—the boots on its back legs had buzz saw-like blades while the boots on its front legs had axe blades on the sides and the front. The tip of its tail and underbelly were also colored gray and the insides of its ears were pink and its right ear had 2 rings pierced into it… it had very long and sharp-looking fangs and it looked 4'2 tall.

I wasn't sure what kind of Digimon it was, but it looked like a darkness Digimon, so I decided to handle the air elemental opponents. I then turned to Agumon and said: "You're up! Chase away the flock!" and he nodded and came running in.

Muchomon then ran up to Agumon as he said: "Eternal slapping!" and started to swat Agumon with his wing over and over again… eventually he stopped and ran back to his side as Agumon got up and Kunemon said: "Electro thread!" and he spat out electrically charged threads at Agumon that shocked him! Zachary then turned to his Digimon and said: "Don't let him get away with doing that, SangLoupmon! Use ambush on Kunemon!" and then his Digimon—SangLoupmon—said: "Ambush!" and he ran off to the side and soon vanished! It wasn't long before he reappeared behind Kunemon and scratched him with his long, sharp claws—and Kunemon took it really hard too!

Biyomon then frowned as SangLoupmon ran back to Zachary and said: "Spiral twister!" and she spat green flames that moved in a spiral pattern at SangLoupmon! They ended up burning him before I said: "Agumon, use pepper breath on Muchomon!" and Agumon said: "Pepper breath!" and spat a fireball at Muchomon, which he took hard! Kunemon then said: "Electro thread!" and this time spat electrically charged threads at SangLoupmon! Biyomon joined in with spiral twister before I said: "Agumon, get Muchomon again! Pepper breath!" and Agumon said: "Pepper breath!" and breathed fire at him again! Muchomon managed to get up (although he was looking beat) and said: "Eternal slapping!" and slapped Agumon over and over again before Zachary said: "SangLoupmon, get them back! Use sticker blade on Kunemon!" and SangLoupmon said: "Sticker blade!" and he leapt up into the air and spun in a circle in midair as he sent several little blades at Kunemon! Kunemon got hit by them and fell over onto his back before SangLoupmon looked like he felt a little better, but Kunemon wouldn't get back up… he was down!

Zachary then grinned and said: "Great work, SangLoupmon! Now come on back!" and he called him back and sent in another Digimon… it was enormous! It looked like a giant dinosaur Digimon, with orange skin and cyan stripes on its back. It had 2 legs, 2 tiny arms with claws at the end (much like a T-Rex), a massive tail and spikes coming out of its shoulders, forearms and jaws. Its wrists and claws also had red bands wrapped around them. It had a big head with an odd brown shell with many red stripes that had 2 horns and a tusk over its nose (the shell had many spikes on it too). It looked about 8'2 tall.

I then said: "Agumon, finish off—" but then Zachary said: "Leave Muchomon to me! Attack Biyomon instead." "Huh…?" I said before Zachary looked at me and said: "Don't worry, Mark—I know what I'm doing." I then shrugged and said: "Alright, then use pepper breath on Biyomon, Agumon!" and Agumon said: "Pepper breath!" and spat a fireball at Biyomon. Biyomon then attacked Zachary's Digimon with a spiral twister while Muchomon hit Agumon with an eternal slapping.

I then said: "Agumon, keep up the attack! Use pepper breath on Biyomon!" and he did so before Zachary said: "Finish them off, GeoGreymon! Use mega burst!" and GeoGreymon said: "Mega burst!" and spat a massive blast of fire that engulfed both Biyomon and Muchomon! When the flames cleared, they were both down! Biyomon, Muchomon and Kunemon all then got up and ran away! I then grinned, turned to Zachary and said: "Well shoot… now I see what you meant!" Zachary then chuckled and said: "Nothing beats a little teamwork, eh?" "You got that right!" I said as I gave him a high five.

We then went back to hiking the cliff. We kept watching for Digimon, but none were around, so eventually we started to relax a bit. By now, we were starting to get to higher ground as Lunamon said: "Gosh, the view keeps on getting better and better. I can see why humans like hiking—" and then Wormmon said: "Me too! I'm glad I got a chance to do it!" "And the view is only going to get even better as we keep going… it almost feels like it and the adventure could be the treasure itself!" Unimon said. I then smiled and said: "You all have a great attitude! Yup, getting to the top will be great, you can count on that!"

Zachary then turned to me and said: "You sure get along well with your Digimon, Mark." "Well of course! They're all my precious partners and they help keep Digimon View fun!" I replied and my Digimon all smiled as Zachary said: "Well why don't you tell me about your other Digimon? You must have others that you couldn't fit into your digivice." "Nope! Kyubimon, Leomon, Unimon, Agumon, Lunamon and Wormmon are my only Digimon." I said back. Zachary then looked surprised as he said: "…That's a surprise. Normally everyone has at least one of every kind of Digimon—that's commonplace."

"Well maybe… but I just want to get to know them and care for them the best I can. I'd rather have a few Digimon that I've poured a lot of love, time and training into than an army of Digimon I don't know very well. Besides, they learn new attacks from whatever element they are as they digivolve, so I'll pick up some new attacks in the future that I don't have now—I'm sure of it." I said back. Zachary then grinned and said: "Wow, you sure do cherish your Digimon! I'm impressed." "That's right! That's what makes Mark such a great tamer." Leomon said. I smiled back at him before I heard Zachary say: "Whoa!" and I turned my head to see 3 more Digimon!

One was a Biyomon and there was a Kumamon too, but the last Digimon was different… it looked like a giant tan dragonfly with 2 pincer-like claws. It looked 1'10 tall, although it was flying off the ground. I then felt my digivice vibrate and took it out. It said: "Left to right: Biyomon scan data: 40%, Kumamon scan data: 20%, Yanmamon scan data: 15%." It also said Yanmamon was a nature elemental Digimon… that meant only Zachary could hit him with his weakness, since I didn't have a darkness Digimon … and yet, he called out GeoGreymon. As for me, I couldn't help but hesitate… since Biyomon had spat up flames, that probably meant her spiral twister was a fire attack… and if that's true, that would make it dangerous to Unimon. I decided to get rid of her first by using Agumon.

I then called him in and Zachary started things off when he said: "GeoGreymon, pump yourself up! Use attack boost!" and GeoGreymon said: "Attack boost!" and he boosted his damage output with physical attacks. Yanmamon then said: "Thunder ray!" and opened his mouth before he spat up bolts of electricity at Agumon! He took the hit a little hard, too! Biyomon then followed up and said: "Spiral twister!" and she spat green flames that moved in a spiral pattern at Agumon, too! He had no trouble recovering from them, though. "Agumon, get Biyomon back! Use pepper breath!" I said and Agumon said: "Pepper breath!" and he spat a fireball at Biyomon—she took it pretty hard too! Kumamon then said: "Bear fist!" and leapt at GeoGreymon and punched him before running back.

Yanmamon then said: "Thunder ray!" and attacked GeoGreymon with it this time! Zachary then said: "Blast away, GeoGreymon—use mega burst!" and GeoGreymon said: "Mega burst!" and spat a massive blast of fire (although Biyomon assumed a defensive position as soon as she saw it coming) that engulfed Biyomon, Kumamon and Yanmamon! I then said: "Agumon, follow up! Use pepper breath on Biyomon!" and Agumon did so. Kumamon then hit Agumon with another bear fist—and he was starting to look worn down!

I then said: "Great work, Agumon! Now come on back!" and he came running back before I said: "Get out there, Unimon!" and then he came galloping in. Biyomon then said: "Spiral twister!" and quickly attacked Unimon with it… and he took the hit a little hard! I guess it must be fire elemental after all… Zachary then said: "GeoGreymon, get them back! Use mega burst!" and GeoGreymon said: "Mega burst!" and sent another huge blast of fire their way—and it finished off Biyomon! Yanmamon then frowned and said: "Plague bite!" and he flew over to Unimon and bit him! After the attack, Unimon looked sickened too—he must have been afflicted with the poison status condition… Kumamon then said: "Bear fist!" and delivered a hard punch to Unimon before he ran back… and Unimon wobbled in place from poison damage…

Zachary then said: "Alright GeoGreymon, great work! Now come on back!" and then he called him back before he said: "Go, SangLoupmon!" and he called SangLoupmon out again. I then said: "Unimon, hit Kumamon with an off balance!" and Unimon said: "Off balance!" before he blew strong wind at Kumamon with his wings, but Kumamon was quick to assume a defensive position, so he didn't take it too hard… Yanmamon then said: "White noise!" and he started flapping his wings really loudly, creating a sound wave in the process! He then directed it at SangLoupmon and SangLoupmon recoiled.

"SangLoupmon, use ambush on Yanmamon!" Zachary said. SangLoupmon then said: "Ambush!" and he ran off to the side and soon vanished! It wasn't long before he reappeared behind Yanmamon and leapt up and scratched him and Yanmamon took it hard, too! Yanmamon then said: "Thunder ray!" and zapped SangLoupmon back with electricity! I then had Unimon try another off balance on Kumamon, but Kumamon just assumed a defensive position again… how annoying…

Kumamon then retaliated by leaping at SangLoupmon and said: "Bear fist!" and punched him. Yanmamon ganged up on him with thunder ray too. Seeing an opening, I said: "Unimon, hit Kumamon! Use off balance!" and Unimon said: "Off balance!" and blew strong wind at Kumamon, which made him lose his balance and fall! He took it hard, too! Zachary then said: "SangLoupmon, get Yanmamon! Use sticker blade!" and SangLoupmon said: "Sticker blade!" and then leapt up into the air and sent several little blades… at Kumamon! Kumamon went down from the attack and it looked like SangLoupmon felt a little better too! I then turned to Zachary before I said: "Well it's not like I'm complaining—that makes my job a lot easier after all—but that's weird he didn't listen to you…" "Huh? What are you talking about? He told me to use sticker blade on Kumamon…" SangLoupmon said. I then said to Zachary: "It looks like he's suffering from the audio disruption status condition… that means he might hear your orders differently than you give them." Zachary smiled and nodded before he said: "You know your stuff, Mark! Yup, those are my thoughts exactly."

Unimon then wobbled in place again and while he was still standing, he looked about ready to collapse… I then said: "Good job, Unimon! Now leave the rest to the others!" and he came back and then I said: "Leomon, go for it!" and he ran in. Zachary then said: "SangLoupmon, hit Yanmamon with ambush!" and then SangLoupmon ran up to Yanmamon and scratched him with his claws… Yanmamon then said: "Thunder ray!" and zapped SangLoupmon.

"Leomon, hit him with fist of the beast king!" I said. Leomon then said: "Fist of the beast king!" and leapt at Yanmamon and hit him hard with a punch! Zachary then said: "SangLoupmon! Get him with a sticker blade!" and SangLoupmon said: "Sticker blade!" and attacked Yanmamon with it and took him down! Biyomon, Kumamon and Yanmamon all then got up and ran away!

Zachary then said: "Woo! Great work, SangLoupmon! Can you hear what I'm saying clearly now?" and SangLoupmon said: "Loud and clear, Zachary!" and we all laughed before Zachary said: "Good. I'm glad you're better!" and he called him back. I then turned to Unimon and said: "And speaking of which, you look like you could use some recovery! Here…" and I used an HP super recharge to heal Unimon! He then stood up straight and said: "*Phew*! I really needed that! Thanks, Mark!" and I smiled said: "Anytime." We all then turned to the road ahead and Zachary looked down at his digivice before he said: "Alright then, it's time for us to get back on the road! We're not far now, so let's keep going until we get to the top and claim that treasure!" and we all cheered before we continued ahead.

We kept our eyes peeled for Digimon, but there weren't any around, so we relaxed a bit before I said: "Well this has certainly been a trip with beautiful scenery so far! Is all of Amaterasu Server this beautiful, Zachary?" "Well I haven't seen it all yet, but what I have seen is lovely so far." Zachary replied. He then went on: "You know that the 5 servers in Digimon View branch outward in a star pattern, right, Mark?" "Yes, I read that in my digivice long ago." I said back. Zachary then grinned and said: "Heh-heh! Just what I expected! Well anyway, Amaterasu is the top part of the star, so it starts out really warm and beautiful, but it gets colder as we make our way to the top of it…" "And does that bother you, Zachary?" I asked. "Well, maybe a little… I don't like getting dressed for the winter, which I will be dealing with when I make it further up into Amaterasu Server." Zachary answered.

He then went on: "Well what about you, Mark? Since Ikaruga is the lower-right point, it must get warmer as you head further away from Ikaruga City." I nodded back as I said: "That's right! You're good. I've already moved away from an autumn-like climate into a summery one. Most of my Digimon already really liked making the move into a warmer climate." and then Wormmon and Agumon said: "That's right!" together. I chuckled as Zachary said: "Heh-heh… well it's almost like we're on opposite sides of the world here in Digimon View… interesting."

And then we stopped as we saw we were almost at the top! All we had to do was climb up a slope and we'd be there! There was also what looked like a Digimon at the top… "Well, well, looks like we're almost there! Let's head on up and get that treasure from HippoGryphonmon!" Zachary said. "I hear ya! Let's go!" I said. And we ran on up.

As we approached the top, we saw the Digimon Zachary had mentioned: as its name implied, it looked like a gryphon and walked on 4 legs. It had a white body with black talons on its feet, 2 sets of lavender stripes on its front legs and one set of lavender stripes on its back legs—it also had 2 sets of lavender stripes on its waist. It had feathery, white wings, a white horse-like tail, a head like an eagle's with flappy, white ears and a belt-like collar with a yellow and brown charm attached to it. It had green eyes and looked 4'6 tall and was standing in front of a giant nest…

When we closed in, the Digimon then looked up and said: "Ah, more visitors, I see! I've gotten all kinds ever since I started giving out treasure. You boys must be here for it, right?" "Yup! That's right!" Zachary said. "Heh-heh! Well sure, I don't have any problem with having a battle, especially for 2 kids who went out of their way to climb this cliff. My name is HippoGryphonmon. Who are you?" The Digimon asked. "I'm Mark." I said. "My name's Zachary!" Zachary said. "Mark, Zachary… alright then. So who's going to be fighting first?" HippoGryphonmon asked. "Huh? We were going to fight together…" Zachary said.

HippoGryphonmon then looked surprised before he said: "…So you intended to outnumber me… well, I suppose I can allow that… but only if you use 2 Digimon each and only if they're Digimon that are champion level or lower. Otherwise it'd be unfair. And if you use a Digimon above champion level anyway, then I won't give you anything. I'll even let you each use one item too. So how about it? Do you agree to fight under these conditions?" "Sure, that's no problem. I don't have any Digimon past the champion level anyway." I said. "Me too—that sounds doable!" Zachary said. "Good. You boys are reasonable after all." HippoGryphonmon said as he leapt before us and then I felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "HippoGryphonmon scan data: 10%". It also said HippoGryphonmon was air elemental and that he was an ultimate Digimon… he then said: "Now it's time… call out your Digimon!" and I said: "Go for it, Kyubimon!" While Zachary said: "Go GeoGreymon!" and Kyubimon came forward while Zachary called GeoGreymon out.

HippoGryphonmon started the battle off when he said: "Gale force!" and blew a fierce wind at Kyubimon! I then said: "Here you go, Kyubimon!" and used a magic booster on her to strengthen her damage output with magical attacks. Zachary then said: "GeoGreymon, use attack boost!" and he did so, raising his damage output with physical attacks.

I then said: "Kyubimon, it's time to fight back! Use fox tail inferno!" and Kyubimon said: "Fox tail inferno!" and ignited the tips of her tails before she sent the flames flying at HippoGryphonmon—he took it pretty hard too! "GeoGreymon, you help too! Use flame-forged claw!" Zachary said. GeoGreymon then said: "Flame-forged claw!" and ran up to HippoGryphonmon and his claws caught fire before he swiped at HippoGryphonmon with them, which he took even harder! "Gale force!" HippoGryphonmon said before he blew the strong winds at GeoGreymon this time!

HippoGryphonmon then said: "Gale force!" and attacked GeoGreymon with it again. GeoGreymon was starting to look worn down now and I said: "Kyubimon, use fiery breath!" and Kyubimon said: "Fiery breath!" and she breathed red-orange flames at HippoGryphonmon! Zachary then said: "GeoGreymon, get him with flame-forged claw!" and GeoGreymon said: "Flame-forged claw!" and swiped at HippoGryphonmon with his claws again.

HippoGryphonmon was starting to look worn down too before I said: "Kyubimon, hit HippoGryphonmon with another fiery breath!" and she once again breathed red-orange flames at him before HippoGryphonmon used another gale force on GeoGreymon… and this time GeoGreymon fell on his back and wouldn't get up! "Ugh… how frustrating… to have gotten so close to finishing him off…" GeoGreymon said before Zachary said: "Hey don't sweat it, GeoGreymon! You did a great job." and then he called him back and said: "Let's finish this! Go Hookmon!"

And he called out a Digimon that was a lot like a pirate captain… it walked on 2 legs and wore a black coat with a black belt around its waist, white pants, black boots, a pirate hat (complete with a skull-and-crossbones image) and had an eye patch over one eye. Its left arm ended with a giant hook and its right arm ended with a cannon. It looked 5 feet tall.

Zachary then said: "Hookmon, use captain's cannon!" and Hookmon said: "Captain's cannon!" and he pointed the arm with the cannon at HippoGryphonmon and fired a cannonball! HippoGryphonmon recovered though and said: "Heat wave!" and he and breathed flames from his mouth at Hookmon and Kyubimon! Kyubimon had an effortless time recovering from it, though. I then said: "It's time to finish this up, Kyubimon! Use fox tail inferno!" and Kyubimon said: "Fox tail inferno!" before she attacked with it again and that was all HippoGryphonmon could take—he immediately collapsed!

He then said: "Argh… that was an excellent display of force. Well done boys, you have earned your prize…" and then Zachary and I high-fived each other before we congratulated our Digimon. HippoGryphonmon then forced himself up and went over to his nest before he came back with 2 things in his beak… they were small, oddly-shaped purple stone blocks that had an arch-like shape… he then approached us and held them out in front of us. Zachary and I exchanged glances before we each took one and I looked down at mine as Zachary said: "What are these?"

HippoGryphonmon then laughed and said: "That's the very treasure you sought! What were you expecting, gold? Gems?" I then looked up before Zachary said: "HUH? This rock is the treasure?" "Yes, that's correct; it's a piece of the complete treasure. There are 3 pieces and when you put them all together, they all become colored in and become a small trinket that gives you protection and good luck!" HippoGryphonmon said.

"Okay, so it's a piece… but where are the other 2?" I asked. "I am not the only Digimon in Digimon View who hands these out; there are several others who give out pieces to the complete treasure as prizes to strong tamers. That being said, there are plenty more who can give you the rest! Keep your eyes open!" HippoGryphonmon said. "Well alright then. It was a fun journey to the top, at least! See you around, HippoGryphonmon!" Zachary said. HippoGryphonmon then chuckled and said: "You're disappointed, hmm? Well sorry, but rest assured, if you assemble the complete trinket, it will serve you well. Have a safe trip home!" and we nodded before we left and went back down the cliff.

When we arrived at the entrance, I said: "Well here we are again. Still, that was a little surprising—" and then Zachary said: "I know. It was kind of a letdown that we only got a piece of a treasure… but I had fun exploring with you, Mark—the chance to have an adventure with a friend was the real prize in all this. You're pretty good too! We should do this again sometime!" I smiled and said: "Thank you, Zachary. You're absolutely right—the adventure we had was the real treasure. And I would welcome the chance to have another adventure anytime. Let me know when another good time comes up."

Zachary then nodded and said: "Okay, deal! In the meantime, you'd best head back to Ikaruga Server—you can get there by entering your Digihome from your digivice normally, as though you were in a city. See you again, Mark!" and I nodded before I turned to my Digimon and said: "Let's head back, everyone!" and we all got together and I tried to enter my Digihome… and we were suddenly transported back!

When we were back on the shore, I stretched out and said: "Ahh, home sweet home! That was great that we had that adventure and made it back okay!" "You said it! That was fun getting to go to Amaterasu Server and see the sights we did!" Unimon said. "Yeah! That was such a fun hike and there was nothing like that bamboo around here!" Wormmon said. "I'll say! It was just like you said, Mark—the adventure _was_ the real treasure!" Agumon said. I smiled at him and then Leomon said: "And you have some good friends, Mark—I can see why you called Zachary reliable." Kyubimon then chuckled and said: "See? I told you there'd be no problem." And then we all laughed together. I then said: "Well that was fun, but it was tiring for you too. You'd all better go ahead and rest up—I'll log out in the meantime. See you soon!" "Okay! See you soon, Mark!" Lunamon said. I smiled at her before they all went to their hammocks and started to rest up before I logged out.


	9. An aspiring heroine

Chapter 9—An aspiring heroine—

When I returned home, I made my way through the rest of the day before I went to sleep for the night. The next day at school, I sat through my classes until the lunch hour and I sat with some of my other friends today—I wanted to keep up with them too and I thought Zachary would want a break. From there, I sat through all of my classes, then I did my homework when I got home and logged right back into Digimon View.

When I returned to the Digihome, I saw my Digimon talking with each other. I smiled and said: "Hey guys!" and they all turned to me before they came up and Leomon said: "Welcome back, Mark. It's good to see you back." "Thank you, Leomon. I'm glad to be back!" I said. "Yeah! And now we can hit the road again, in all that sunny weather!" Wormmon said. And then she and Unimon chuckled together. Agumon then nodded and said: "Yeah. That was sure a fun trip we had last time in Amaterasu Server, but it'll be good to get back to adventuring in Ikaruga Server, too!" "Umm… shouldn't we find our heads before running off without them? We haven't even determined if we should leave yet." Kyubimon said. "Well Kyubimon may have a point… it would be wise to get ready." Lunamon said. She then turned to me and said: "What should we do, Mark?"

I stopped and thought for a moment… I wasn't sure if we were forgetting anything… but then I remembered: it had been a long time since Agumon, Lunamon and Wormmon had digivolved… maybe they were ready to now…

"Well, we could check to see if Agumon, Lunamon or Wormmon can digivolve… it's been a while since they did, after all." I said. "Hey, yeah! That's a great idea! Let's do it!" Wormmon said. I then smiled and said: "Alright then. Come on, everyone!"

And I took them into the house. I used the computer and checked to see if Agumon, Lunamon or Wormmon could digivolve… and they all could! I smiled when I saw this and I said: "Alright! Perfect timing!" "Then you mean…?" Lunamon asked and I said: "Yes! You, Agumon and Wormmon can all digivolve!" Agumon and Wormmon both jumped up and down while Lunamon smiled and Agumon said: "That's fantastic! Let's get started then—Kyubimon, Leomon and Unimon have already all digivolved into champions and I can't wait to get a piece of the action!" "I hear ya! Let's get started, Agumon!" I said.

Agumon then came forward and I digivolved him into a GeoGreymon, like Zachary's. When the process ended, I said: "Congratulations, GeoGreymon! I hope you're as excited as I am for you!" GeoGreymon then smiled and said: "Definitely! I'm happy as can be about it! I'm all ready to adventure like a champion!" and then he went off with Kyubimon, Leomon and Unimon.

Lunamon then came up and said: "Well now that GeoGreymon's finished, may I go next?" "Of course, Lunamon! We'll get started right now!" I said. And then I digivolved her into a Lekismon—a humanoid Digimon that walked on 2 legs and had pale pink skin. She had yellow moons on her legs and black bands around her ankles. She also had a blue-colored top that had a black medal with a silver crescent moon bound around it. She had black fingerless gloves on her hands and blue-colored strands coming out of her back. She was wearing a silver helm over her forehead and around her eyes that was bound around her head by a pink band that had 2 long pink ribbons streaming from the back. There was a hole in the helm on her forehead and a strand of blue-colored skin protruded from it, which curved backwards towards her face. She had 10 ears (the top 2 of which had blue-colored stripes) and looked 4'2 tall.

I then smiled and said: "Great job digivolving, Lekismon! I know you'll do great!" and Lekismon smiled back and said: "Thank you, Mark. I'll do everything I can to honor your expectations!" and she went off with Kyubimon, Leomon, Unimon and GeoGreymon.

Wormmon then came up to me and I said: "Alright, now it's your turn, Wormmon!" "Okay! Who can I digivolve into?" she asked. "Well there are some digivolutions here whose conditions you meet… there's Stingmon, Flymon, Kuwagamon…" I said and then Wormmon looked discouraged and said: "Yeah, I guess those all walk on 2 legs and stand upright—like a human—but they're all so ugly! Stingmon's all bulky and Flymon and Kuwagamon have weird patterns on their faces instead of eyes! I don't want to look like that!" "Okay, then I'll keep looking…" I said.

I then checked for other possible digivolutions and Wormmon soon asked: "So are there any more Digimon I can digivolve into?" "…Well there's one that you're coming close to meeting the conditions for… it's called 'Hudiemon'…" I began and then Wormmon said: "Hudiemon?" "It's a Digimon that looks like a human girl and a butterfly in the same body—" I began but then Wormmon leapt up and said: "Wait a minute—a human?" "Yes, it's more than just having two legs and looking humanoid… this Digimon actually looks a lot like a human girl—" I began and then Wormmon said: "Then that settles it! I am _definitely_ digivolving into that Digimon!"

"But it's not going to be that easy, Wormmon… in order to digivolve into Hudiemon, it says you need to have human flesh data installed into you…" I said. "…And that's going to be more than difficult to procure. Getting human flesh data—even if it's a copy—won't be easy…" Kyubimon said. Wormmon then looked down and said: "Yeah… that is a little discouraging…" and then she looked up before she said: "But that's okay! I'm willing to wait in order to digivolve into a Digimon like that!" "If that's what you want, Wormmon, then I'll be happy to support you. I'll see if I can find some way to copy human flesh data…" I said. Wormmon then smiled and said: "Thank you, Mark. You're so nice! I'm lucky you're my tamer." it made me really happy to hear her say that… I smiled back before I said: "Well alright, now that everyone's in the right form for now, what do you say we hit the road again?" and my Digimon cheered before we left the Digihome.

We then reappeared in Mango Gardens. We then headed through the town and I made sure to restock my items before we left. Once we were out of Mango Gardens, we stepped out into a region with many hills, surrounded by trees… I checked my digivice and it said we were in 'Greenland Hills'. It said that (because of the alternating terrain of trees and hills) it was easy to get lost, so I guess I'd better keep checking my digivice as I travel through here…

Unimon then chuckled and said: "Another little hike, huh? This should be fun! And now we get to do it in Ikaruga Server!" "Exactly right, Unimon! Let's enjoy our first hike in our server!" Lekismon said. I then chuckled and said: "I'm glad you all were so captivated by hiking last time. Alright, now let's get going—we've got another adventure ahead of us!" and we all moved out.

We went over hills and through woods a few times until we climbed another hill. As we were closing in on the top, I stopped and checked my digivice to make sure we were still on track, and fortunately we were going in the right direction. We then pressed on to the top, but when we reached it, we were in for a surprise… soon I heard a: "Oh, Mark! and I turned around and saw… that girl I had helped in Geothermal Cave and reached Sequoia Village with—Ariel! She also was traveling with a small cat Digimon… and yet it strangely stood upright and walked on 2 legs. It had 2 arms with odd gloves with sharp-looking claws covering up its paws. Its fur was white and it had 2 eyes, 2 ears (although the ears had some purple fur on them) and a tail with an impressive gold ring around it. It looked 2'10 tall.

"_Ariel_?" I said. Ariel then smiled and said: "And you remembered me! How nice!" We then approached each other and I said: "Well how about that! It's good to see you again. And if you're here, it looks like you got your first badge too, huh?" "Yup, that's right! I defeated Jim and now I'm here, trying to get to Castle Valley." Ariel said. She then looked at my Digimon and said: "And it looks like your Digimon have gotten a lot stronger too! You've been keeping busy, Mark!" I smiled and said: "That's right! And it's been fun every step of the way." Ariel then grinned and said: "That's nice that you enjoy Digimon View so much. My Digimon have been getting stronger too—you probably don't recognize Gatomon here…" and then the cat Digimon said: "Yup, that's right! I used to be Salamon when you last saw me. Long time, no see, Mark!"

I chuckled before I said: "And even your Digimon remembers me… that's certainly touching." Before Gatomon said: "Well of course! You helped Ariel, and that makes you as good as a friend to me!" I smiled before I looked up at Ariel and said: "Well as long as you're here, do you want to team up again until we make our way through?" "Sounds good to me!" Ariel said.

We then walked across the hills together, watching for Digimon, but none came out, so we eventually relaxed. Soon Ariel said: "I see you're still letting all your Digimon walk with you, Mark… have you always done that?" "Yup! I enjoy doing it because it helps us become a closer team and we all get to interact more. The only reason I ever call a Digimon back is if he or she can't fight anymore." I said. Ariel then smiled before she said: "That's nice. You really like your Digimon, I see." "Well of course! They're my special friends here in Digimon View!" I said. My Digimon all smiled before Ariel said: "Do you do this with all of your Digimon, Mark?" "Yup! It's pretty easy, since they're the only ones I have!" I said back.

Ariel then looked intrigued before she said: "How interesting. So you only are raising 6 Digimon, Mark?" "Yup! I'd rather have a small group of Digimon that I cherish and have trained really well than an army of Digimon I don't really know… I don't have any plans to make any more either." I said. And Ariel still looked interested as I went on: "Heh. I'm sure you must find it silly… most tamers raise as many as they can, after all—" Before Ariel said: "No, I actually agree with you. I have 6 Digimon right now and I don't think I'll ever raise any more either… I really like us being a close team and knowing each other well. Really cherishing a few Digimon does have its benefits and I think it's more my style. So I can relate!" To be honest, I felt pretty surprised when I heard this… I didn't think anyone else would want to limit themselves like I did. That made me feel better somehow… I then smiled before I said: "Awesome, Ariel! I've found it to be a very rewarding way to care for Digimon and I'm sure you will too!" She then grinned back and we pressed on… before 3 Digimon jumped out at us!

One was an amphibian Digimon that was humanoid and walked on 2 legs. It had green skin and a white underbelly and webbed hands and feet. It had 2 giant eyes with no eyelids and orange irises with black swirly, whirlpool-like pupils and two triangular slits on its face for a nose. It had a gold, horn-like instrument around its neck and looked 2'11 tall.

Another was a humanoid Digimon that walked on 2 legs. It had 2 arms, green skin and was very muscular. It wore black shorts and carried a giant bone in its right hand. It had very long white hair and 2 big horns coming out of its head. It looked 6 feet tall.

The last one was a giant cactus Digimon with 2 arms (and ones that had big red boxing gloves on the ends), 2 legs and a sprig of some kind of pale orange grass growing on top of its head. It had 2 eyes and a mouth that were all just holes in its face. It was massively tall at 7'2 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Gekomon scan data: 15%, Ogremon scan data: 15%, Togemon scan data: 15%". It also said Gekomon was a water elemental Digimon, Ogremon was an earth elemental Digimon and Togemon was a nature elemental Digimon, so they were a diverse group… I then called out Unimon for now, while Ariel called Gatomon back and called in a different Digimon…

It was an insect Digimon as tall as I was that walked on 2 legs and had 4 arms and 4 wings. It had blue skin and a giant, gray helmet over its head so I couldn't see if it had eyes or not… it looked 6 feet tall.

Ariel then said: "Kabuterimon, use electro shocker on the Gekomon!" and her Digimon said: "Electro shocker!" and zapped Gekomon with electricity. It took it really hard, too! Ogremon then ran at Kabuterimon and said: "Pummel whack!" and leapt at him and slugged him! Kabuterimon took it pretty hard too, which was unusual. For Kabuterimon to take it like that… it must be a darkness elemental attack, his weakness… Togemon then followed up and said: "Call the hive!" and then she conjured a beehive and sent it flying in front of Unimon. A swarm of bees then emerged from the hive and stung Unimon before they flew off…

"Ugh, that thug hits hard… poor Kabuterimon…" Ariel said before I said: "Leave him to us! Unimon, get him back with off balance!" and Unimon said: "Off balance!" and blew strong wind at Ogremon with his wings, which made Ogremon lose his footing and fall! He took it hard too! Gekomon then got down on all fours and said: "Symphony crusher!" and started blasting Kabuterimon with sound waves from the instrument attached to his back!

Ogremon then said: "Pummel whack!" and slugged Kabuterimon again. Gekomon then followed through and said: "Intelligence drop!" and cast a spell on Kabuterimon that lowered his damage output with magical attacks. "Kabuterimon, get him back! Use electro shocker!" Ariel said. Kabuterimon then said: "Electro shocker!" and zapped Gekomon. "Unimon, finish Gekomon off! Use air attack!" I said. Unimon then said: "Air attack!" and he flew up and opened his mouth (revealing a shining ball of light) and he coughed it up at Gekomon! It knocked Gekomon over and he tried to get up, but he couldn't—he was down! Togemon frowned before she said: "Needle spray!" and started shooting her thorns at our side! Kabuterimon had no trouble at all taking the attack (and Unimon held his own too), but then Unimon started to have trouble standing up!

"Unimon?" I asked. "Argh… my body really hurts… it's hard to stay standing upright…" Unimon said. He must be suffering from the paralysis status condition, which makes a Digimon's actions sometimes fail… Kabuterimon looked like he was hurting too after all the damage he had taken… Ariel then said: "Great job, Kabuterimon! Now leave the rest to the others!" and then she called him back before she said: "Go Birdramon!" and she called in a new Digimon…

It was a large bird Digimon who was on fire from head to above its talons. It had 2 enormous wings that might even be taller than it was and a fiery head with 2 eyes and also had a fiery torso and 2 legs ending with talons that weren't on fire. It looked 5'11 tall. Ogremon then said: "Attack boost!" and increased his damage output with physical attacks! Togemon then said: "Call the hive!" and used a beehive to attack Birdramon. "Unimon, get Ogremon! Use off balance!" I said. Unimon then tried to flap his wings, but then fell into a stooped over position…

Togemon then said: "Needle spray!" and sent thorns flying at our side again. Ariel then said: "Alright Birdramon, use meteor wing!" and Birdramon said: "Meteor wing!" and the flames on her wings flared up before she flapped them and blew them at Ogremon and Togemon! Ogremon then said: "Skipping stone!" and conjured a rock in his hand before he threw it at the ground (and it bounced across it as though it were on water) before it hit Unimon! "Unimon, get him! Use off balance!" I said. Unimon then stood up and said: "Off balance!" and flapped his wings at Ogremon, blowing him right off his feet! Ogremon got up, but looked really beat…

Ariel then said: "Birdramon, you too! Use off balance on Ogremon!" and Birdramon said: "Off balance!" and flapped her wings at Ogremon, causing him to get blown right off his feet and onto his back… and he wouldn't get up, either! Togemon then said: "Spine breaker!" and ran up to Birdramon before she grabbed Birdramon and threw her down and then hit her hard in the back! Birdramon could stand, but she couldn't go back to flying… she must be suffering from paralysis… "Oh Birdramon… not you too…" Ariel said. I then said: "Great job, Unimon! Now come back!" and he did so before I said: "Go for it, Kyubimon!" and she came in.

Togemon then said: "Needle spray!" and sent more of those thorns at our side. I then said: "Kyubimon, get her back! Use fiery breath!" and Kyubimon said: "Fiery breath!" and breathed red-orange flames at Togemon. "Birdramon! Can you use fiery breath?" Ariel asked. Birdramon then lifted her head up and said: "Fiery breath!" and scorched Togemon with flames as well.

I then said: "Kyubimon, give yourself a boost! Use reflex boost!" and Kyubimon said: "Reflex boost!" and cast a spell to heighten her awareness. Ariel had Birdramon try to attack with fiery breath, but this time Birdramon was overcome by pain from paralysis and couldn't do it. Togemon then said: "Spine breaker!" and ran up to Kyubimon, but just before she could grab Kyubimon, Kyubimon leapt away. "Okay, now get her back, Kyubimon! Use fiery breath!" I said. Kyubimon then said: "Fiery breath!" and scorched Togemon with flames. Togemon then backed up as Ariel said: "Try again, Birdramon! Use fiery breath!" and this time Birdramon breathed flames that burned Togemon! Togemon ran back to where she had started and then said: "Needle spray!" and attacked with thorns again. Birdramon took the attack while Kyubimon quickly ran out of range.

I then said: "That's an awesome job, Kyubimon! Now it's time to finish this your way! Use fox tail inferno!" and Kyubimon said: "Fox tail inferno!" before she ignited the tips of her tails and sent the flames flying at Togemon! Togemon then fell on her back and wouldn't get up—we had won!

Gekomon, Ogremon and Togemon then all ran off while I said: "We sure showed them! Nice going!" "We sure did! Good job, Mark—your Kyubimon was great back there!" Ariel said. Kyubimon grinned and held her head up high as I said: "Thanks Ariel. Your Birdramon and Kabuterimon were really helpful too!" Ariel then smiled and said: "Thank you! But speaking of which…" and then she called Kabuterimon out before she turned to him and Birdramon and said: "You both did a great job! Now leave the rest to me—I'll have you both feeling better in no time!"

And she used an HP super recharge on each of them. Kabuterimon smiled while Birdramon cawed happily. I grinned and said: "You really are good to your Digimon, Ariel." She then turned back to me and said: "Of course! They're my friends! Besides, I should be supporting them back as their tamer—I won't get very far without them!" I smiled and said: "Well said." I wanted to heal mine too, but I could only hold so few healing items that I wanted to be prepared for anything that might come our way… we then pressed on through the woods and hills.

We kept going, watching for Digimon as we went, but there weren't any more, so eventually I stopped and said: "Boy, this place sure is vast… we've been marching for a while!" "Yeah… you'd think we must be getting close to the end…" Ariel said. "Well there's one way to be sure. Hold on…" I said as I checked my digivice. I looked it up and we were closing in on the end of Greenland Hills! "Aw yeah! Looks like we're in the home stretch now!" I said. "Really? Great! Let's keep going!" Ariel said. I nodded as we kept walking. We went over another hill and through some woods, but soon we heard a: "Yaaaah! Someone, help!" and we looked around before I said: "What was _that_?" and Ariel pointed up and to the left and said: "It sounds like it came from over there! Let's hurry!" and I nodded and we hurried off.

We kept running in the direction until we saw 2 young Digimon being chased by 2 much taller ones… the young Digimon consisted of 2 Digimon that walked on 4 legs… one was a Betamon, just like Ariel's! The other looked almost exactly the same, only it had a yellow-green back and yellow-green tail. The taller Digimon consisted of one on the left that looked like a creepy vampire-like Digimon who walked on 2 legs and wore a full body long sleeve garment that was blue and black that looked like a Dracula-style garment. It had short, light brown hair, pale skin and two fangs that protruded out of its mouth… it looked 6'6 tall. The other one on the right looked like a giant chicken with white feathers over most of its body. Its tail feathers had red ends and its wings had purple ends—it also had a black mohawk. It had brown feet and looked 5'2 tall.

The taller Digimon then chased the young ones into a corner and the Betamon then said: "Oh no!" and the four-legged Digimon with the yellow-green back said: "No… is this it?" The Digimon like a giant chicken then said: "Ha! We've got you now!" and the vampire-like Digimon said: "You little brats sure are fast… but that makes the chase that much more thrilling. And what's about to come next, heh-heh…" the four-legged Digimon with the yellow-green back then said: "Betamon, what do we do?" and then Betamon said: "Just get away if there's an opening, ModokiBetamon. Don't worry about me." And then he turned to the vampire-like Digimon and the Digimon like a giant chicken and went on: "Please leave us alone! We never did anything to you!"

Ariel and I then ran in and Ariel said: "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" the vampire-like Digimon and the Digimon like a giant chicken turned around before the vampire-like Digimon said: "What the…? This doesn't concern you kids. Go away." "Not if you plan to hurt those 2 poor Digimon!" Ariel said. "I said, go away. Or perhaps you'd like us to turn our aggression on you?" The vampire-like Digimon asked. "Perhaps we would." I said back. "Fools! Fine, then you'll be our prey next!" the Digimon like a giant chicken said.

As they approached us, I heard Betamon say: "So they're going to help us? That's so nice!" and ModokiBetamon say: "Are they heroes? They're so cool…" and I smiled. It felt good somehow that they thought of us that way… I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Myotismon scan data: 10%, Kokatorimon scan data: 15%". It said Myotismon was a darkness elemental Digimon while Kokatorimon was an air elemental Digimon. It also said Myotismon was an ultimate level Digimon while Kokatorimon was a champion, so they were going to be formidable…

I then said: "GeoGreymon, get out there and help those kids!" and he came in as Ariel called out another Digimon… it had a red body and a white underbelly with a black symbol there. Its tail was very straight and it had 2 horns on its head, as well as some pointed ears and its hands at the ends of its arms ended in claws but looked more like hands. It also had white hair on the top of its head and it looked 5'10 tall. Ariel then said: "Go, Growlmon! Help those poor kids!"

Myotismon then said: "Night raid!" and made a swam of bats appear behind him before they flew into GeoGreymon and Growlmon. I then said: "GeoGreymon, get them! Use mega burst!" and then GeoGreymon said: "Mega burst!" and spat a massive blast of fire at Myotismon and Kokatorimon! Kokatorimon took it hard too! Ariel then said: "Growlmon, get Kokatorimon with exhaust flame!" and Growlmon said: "Exhaust flame!" and he breathed smoky, black fire at Kokatorimon, which he took hard too! Kokatorimon then stared down Growlmon before he said: "Petrifier!" and his eyes radiated yellow light before Growlmon recoiled and then suddenly looked like he had trouble standing up… now he must be afflicted with the paralysis status condition…

I then said: "Okay GeoGreymon, it's time to get primed! Use attack boost!" and GeoGreymon said: "Attack boost!" and increased his damage output with physical attacks. Myotismon then smirked before he said: "Well, well, a little status condition warfare doesn't look like a bad idea at all…" and then he ran up to GeoGreymon and said: "Plague bite!" and he bit him! Myotismon then ran back as GeoGreymon looked sickened… he must be suffering from poison. Kokatorimon then said: "Bird of prey!" and leapt up at Growlmon as he swooped down and pecked him, knocking him over! Growlmon got up as Ariel said: "Growlmon, attack Kokatorimon! Use exhaust flame!" and Growlmon tilted his head back, but then he slumped forward and shook his head…

But then Betamon and ModokiBetamon came running into the battle! Ariel then said: "We've got this! You kids need to get back to where it's safe!" and I said: "Don't worry about us! We can do this!" but then Betamon said: "But you were so nice and came here just to help us! We couldn't sit around and let you get hurt!" and ModokiBetamon said: "Right! Then it'd be our fault if anything happened to your Digimon!" Myotismon then grinned and said: "So you worked up the courage to fight after all…" and then he laughed and said: "How hilarious! And you were just running away like cowards a few minutes ago! What could children like you possibly do?" ModokiBetamon then said: "It is true that we weren't very brave before…" but then he went on: "But we can't just sit by and do nothing! We have to help the humans who came to support us!" "Right! Even if we aren't very strong, we'll find a way!" Betamon said.

And then Betamon and ModokiBetamon suddenly said: "YEAH!" and there was a flash of light! When we could see again, there were different Digimon standing where they were—one was a giant shellfish creature that came out of a giant, spiky gray shell and had a pink body with 2 arms. It had yellow hair on the top of its head and baby blue-colored spots. It looked 7 feet tall! And the other looked almost exactly the same—the only difference was that it had a grayish-green shell, a dark green body and white spots. When Ariel and I saw this, we were surprised and Ariel said: "Did you just digivolve?" and the pink Digimon in the shell that was standing where Betamon had been said: "That's right! I'm Shellmon now!" and the dark green Digimon in the shell standing where ModokiBetamon had been said: "And I'm MoriShellmon! We'll be happy to help you." Myotismon then smirked as he said: "Hehe… how feisty. But if you think this is going to change anything—" and then Shellmon said: "Save it for your memoirs! Hydro blaster!"

And he sprayed Myotismon with a forceful stream of water from his mouth! When he was done, MoriShellmon said: "Nature hit ray!" and clapped his feet together before he moved them apart and fired a green ray from them at Kokatorimon! After he recovered, Kokatorimon said: "Why you…! Don't expect to get off easy for that! Petrifier!" and he leered at Shellmon before his eyes radiated yellow light and Shellmon recoiled before he collapsed in place… I then said: "GeoGreymon, roast 'em! Use mega burst!" and GeoGreymon said: "Mega burst!" and he spat another massive blast of fire… before he recoiled from pain, doubtlessly from the poison. Ariel then followed up and said: "Growlmon! Can you use exhaust flame?" and this time Growlmon stood up and said: "Exhaust flame!" and breathed black, smoky fire at Kokatorimon! Myotismon then said: "Night raid!" and made a swarm of bats attack GeoGreymon, Growlmon, Shellmon and MoriShellmon.

MoriShellmon then said: "Nature hit ray!" and fired another ray of green light at Kokatorimon! Kokatorimon got up, but he was starting to look beat… Ariel then said: "Finish him off, Growlmon! Exhaust flame!" but Growlmon once again succumbed to the pain of the paralysis… Kokatorimon then said: "Bird of prey!" and he leapt into the air and swooped down at GeoGreymon and pecked him! I then said: "GeoGreymon, wipe out Kokatorimon! Use mega burst!" and then GeoGreymon attacked with a blast of fire again… before recoiling from pain. Myotismon then said: "Voodoo light!" and then the immediate space around us suddenly turned dark as a purple-colored flame appeared where MoriShellmon was and burned him! MoriShellmon took it pretty hard before Shellmon got up and said: "Hydro blaster!" and sprayed Kokatorimon with a forceful stream of water… and he was down from the hit!

When Ariel saw this, she said: "Great job, Growlmon! Now hurry back!" and she called him back before she said: "Gatomon, it's time to finish this!" and she called Gatomon back in. I knew I had plenty of reason to switch GeoGreymon out too… now that Kokatorimon was down, GeoGreymon didn't have anyone left that it made sense for him to attack, plus he looked like he was on his last legs… I then said: "Awesome work, GeoGreymon! Now leave the rest to the others!" and he came back before I turned around and said: "Unimon, go for it!" and he came galloping in. Shellmon looked like he was trying to attack… but couldn't manage it from the paralysis and Myotismon said: "Night raid!" and conjured another swarm of bats and sent them at Unimon, Gatomon, Shellmon and MoriShellmon, but as soon as MoriShellmon saw them coming, he immediately withdrew into his shell. After the bats attacked, MoriShellmon came back out, looking like he hadn't taken it too hard.

Shellmon then tried to attack again… before he was overcome by pain from the paralysis. I then said: "Unimon, get Myotismon! Use air attack!" and Unimon said: "Air attack!" and he coughed up a shining ball of light at Myotismon! He took it pretty hard too! Ariel then said: "You too, Gatomon! Use lightning paw!" and Gatomon said: "Lightning paw!" before she swiped at Myotismon with her claws. Myotismon took that attack hard too as Gatomon ran back and MoriShellmon said: "Nature hit ray!" and fired another green ray at Myotismon! Myotismon then said: "Night raid!" and attacked with it again. After that, Unimon, Gatomon, Shellmon and MoriShellmon all attacked together and knocked Myotismon down! He then shook his head as he said: "Argh! They're too much as a team! Let's go, Kokatorimon!" and then they both got up as Kokatorimon grumbled: "Hmph… we would have won that if it weren't for those annoying humans…" and they ran away!

Ariel then leaned forward and cupped her hand by her mouth as she said: "And stay out!" and Shellmon and MoriShellmon clapped their feet together before MoriShellmon said: "Alright! That'll show them!" and then Shellmon said: "Yes! And it was all thanks to these humans here!" and then he turned to us and said: "What were your names?" "My name is Mark." I said. "I'm Ariel." Ariel said. "Mark and Ariel… okay! You both were so cool! Thank you for helping us!" MoriShellmon said. Ariel and I both smiled and I said: "No problem. But we owe you both for jumping in too. Here, let me help you…" and then I approached MoriShellmon and used an HP super recharge on him. He then perked up and said: "Whoa-ho! I feel even better now!" and then Ariel turned to Shellmon and said: "You need medical attention too. Here…" and she healed him.

Shellmon then clapped his feet and said: "Wow, thanks! Humans are so nice and cool!" "Well be careful about that… because not all humans are as kind as us." I said. "Even so, knowing there are humans like you is a really inspiring thing! I hope we meet more like you again someday." MoriShellmon said. I smiled as Shellmon said: "But after all you've done… I'd like to do something to thank you too…" and then MoriShellmon said: "Wait… Shellmon, what about those things we dropped when we started running?" and then Shellmon's head shot up and he said: "Oh yeah! They'd be perfect! Humans think those are really valuable!" and then they turned to us and said: "Wait here! We'll be right back!" and then they took off.

Ariel then turned to me and said: "Wow… they're pretty fast for such big Digimon, aren't they?" "They certainly are. But they're really good Digimon too. I'm glad we could play a role in them growing up…" I said before Ariel said: "I know. I feel like I accomplished something special today!" and I smiled before I said: "I know what you mean. But Ariel…" and then she said: "Yes?" "You were really into it when we were rescuing them. How come you were so worked up?" I asked. "Oh, well… I was worried about them of course, but I also saw it as a chance to start working towards something I wanted to do here in Digimon View…" Ariel began and then I said: "Something you wanted to do? Like what?" and Ariel suddenly looked a little self-conscious as she said: "…Well I know it might sound silly, but I… I want to be a heroine… I feel like I can do it here and I really want to help people and be a force for good… I don't care about being famous, I just want to do the right thing."

I smiled before I said: "You want to be a heroine, huh? Well you got off to a great start today! You saved 2 Digimon and they even told you they thought you were cool! And you did carry yourself with a real neat sense of style! Was that the first time you did something like that?" Ariel smiled and said: "Yes…" and I said: "Really? That's amazing… well it looks like being a heroine really comes naturally to you! If you keep working at it, you'll be a popular heroine in no time!" Ariel then smiled and said: "Thank you so much… I really want to be a real heroine, so I'll keep at it!" and then I said: "I know you will."

And Ariel kept smiling until we heard something coming. "Ah, it looks like Shellmon and MoriShellmon have returned." I said. We then turned and saw them approaching. When they closed in, Shellmon said: "We found them!" and MoriShellmon said: "And we lucked out, because these are valuable! They're just the thing for you!"

And then Shellmon approached Ariel while MoriShellmon approached me and then Shellmon handed Ariel a pearl while MoriShellmon handed me one too! Ariel looked stunned as she said: "A pearl? Really?!" and Shellmon said: "Yup! You could sell those for a lot of BITs! They'd really help you, right?" "Well yes, that's true. Those would be worth quite a lot of BITs." I said. "So they're perfect then! I'm glad we had something after all!" MoriShellmon said.

Shellmon then said: "Hey, thanks again! We really appreciate what you did, but we'd better hurry home." "Yeah. And I know I said this already, but… I hope we meet more humans like you again." MoriShellmon said. Ariel and I then smiled as Shellmon turned to MoriShellmon and said: "Alright, let's go home, MoriShellmon!" and MoriShellmon said: "Yeah! We'll give mom and dad one heck of a surprise!" and then they took off again. I chuckled as Ariel grinned and we headed back to exploring.

We kept going through until we came out of some more woods… and into a clearing with grass, trees, rocks and mushrooms! The road led on into some woods and there were some Digimon around the area too. "So this is the end of the hills, huh? It sure looks lush…" I said and then Ariel said: "You said it. Here, let me check my digivice…" and then she did so before she said: "…Oh, that's interesting." "What is it, Ariel?" I asked. "It says here that this clearing where we are now is called the 'Fungal Outpost'. It's a place where users can go to their Digihomes and trade items with other people and Digimon who pass through. It says it was built with permission by users and Digimon who were tired of having the trip be so difficult between Mango Village and Castle Valley." Ariel replied. "But if it's what connects Mango Gardens to Castle Valley, then that must mean that we're getting close to Castle Valley, right?" I asked. "Yes. It's directly across from these woods!" Ariel replied. "Aw, that's great!" I said.

Ariel then nodded before she said: "Well thanks again for helping me, Mark. That was a lot easier with your help." "Of course! It was my pleasure and besides, it was fun with you helping too, Ariel!" I said. She then smiled before she said: "I think I'll be okay from here. I hope we meet again though!" "I agree. But as long as the feeling is mutual, why don't we exchange contact information in Digimon View?" I asked. "Great idea! Alright, let's do it!" Ariel replied. We then exchanged our contact information before Ariel said: "Well, I'd better go heal my Digimon. See you soon, Mark!" and I nodded as she teleported to her Digihome and vanished.

I then turned to my Digimon and said: "We'd better go and get you all healed up too! Great work, everyone!" and then they smiled as I took my Digimon to my Digihome and when we were all on the shore, I said: "Alright, you'd all better get rested up in the hammocks—I'll be right here when you wake up!" and then Unimon said: "That's the best idea I've heard all day!" and he laughed (and GeoGreymon laughed with him) as he flew into his hammock and lied down. Leomon, Wormmon and Lekismon all got into theirs easily enough, but GeoGreymon sighed when he saw his and said: "Well I don't exactly fit in mine anymore…" and then Kyubimon said: "I know what you mean—I can't get into mine either. Let's tough it out together on the sand, eh?" and GeoGreymon chuckled before he lied down on the sand and started dozing before I could do anything… Kyubimon then curled up next to him and started dozing off herself…

I stood back smiling when I saw this. What a sweet gesture… I then sat back and prepared to research the upcoming areas while I waited for my Digimon to awaken.


	10. The present and the past

Chapter 10—The present and the past—

As I looked up information about the surrounding areas, I saw that we were coming up on some woods called 'Mushroom Acres'. It said some of the mushrooms were edible, while others could sicken Digimon or even cause them to go crazy temporarily… it also said the woods were also quite a sight at nighttime, as some of the indigenous plants gave off brightly colored light at night.

Needless to say, I wasn't going to be letting any of my Digimon near the mushrooms. Just then I thought I heard someone yawn though and looked up… to see Wormmon roll over and get up. I guess she hadn't done a lot of fighting back in Greenland Hills, but I was still surprised to see her up so early… Wormmon then turned to me and then said: "Oh, Mark." and I put my finger over my mouth and said: "Shh!" "Oh… sorry." Wormmon said quietly.

She then jumped off the hammock and I gestured for her to come closer. She then came up and I whispered: "Is something wrong?" "No, not really…" Wormmon whispered back. "Then you should go back to sleep. You'll need to be at full strength for the adventure ahead of us." I whispered. Wormmon shook her head before she whispered: "But I'm not sleepy…" and then she went on: "As long as I'm feeling energetic, I was hoping you could teach me how to do more things that humans do. Would you mind, Mark?" I smiled and whispered: "No, not at all. Follow me into the house." And we went in together.

When we were inside, I said: "Before we get started, let me put up a sign outside telling the others where to find me… you don't have any objection to that, do you Wormmon?" "Of course not. Even if they walk in, I don't have any problem with it." Wormmon said. I smiled as I went over to the computer and created a small sign outside the house. I then added writing to it that said: "Looking for me? Come inside!" and then turned to Wormmon and said: "I'm glad you're still interested in human recreation, Wormmon—" and then she said: "Of course! Humans are so cool!" before I smiled and went on: "…So what did you want to do today? More art?" "Well art is really fun, but I wanted to try other things too. Do you have any suggestions, Mark?" Wormmon asked.

"Well there is a card game that is played on Digimon View. I could teach you to play it if you're interested, otherwise we could do something else." I said. Wormmon then smiled and said: "A card game? Aw cool! What a great idea!" I smiled and said: "Great. I have two starter decks, so let's each take one and give it a go! I'll explain the rules to you as we play."

I then gave Wormmon a 30-card deck and took one myself as I said: "Alright, the first step is to shuffle your deck so you'll draw cards in a random order." And then Wormmon said: "Um… how do I do that with these pincers? Don't humans normally divide the cards into 2 piles and shuffle them into each other?" I laughed before I said: "Yes, that's a conventional method of card shuffling. But there are other ways to do it too. For now, try to grab some cards, Wormmon." She grabbed as many as she could hold (which was 6, although she was having trouble holding them) and then said: "Wha-what do I do?" and I said: "Put them down. Then take 6 more and put them down next to that pile. Keep doing that until you have 5 piles." And Wormmon did so and then said: "Okay… now what?" "Now put them on top of each other in a different order." I replied. Wormmon did so before I said: "And that's it! You just shuffled your deck!"

And then I shuffled mine before I said: "Now the next step is to draw 4 cards from your deck." Wormmon looked confused before she said: "Draw?" and I chuckled before I said: "It means to take 4 of them from the top of your deck. But make sure to hold them so I can't see them." "But my pincers can only hold one card at a time… unless…" Wormmon began before she took one and looked at it before she set it face down in front of her and kept doing that until she had 4 of them. When I saw that, I smiled and said: "Great job improvising, Wormmon! You really are a creative Digimon." and she smiled back before I started to explain to her what each kind of card was.

And then we started to play. Wormmon had an offensive deck while I had a defensive deck. She seemed naturally cautious and didn't really connect with the deck's strategy. I ended up winning that game. After it was over, Wormmon looked down before she said: "Oof… I guess I'm not so good at this…" and then I said: "Now, now, don't get discouraged just because you didn't connect with the deck's strategy, Wormmon. Humans do best at card games when they have decks with a strategy they resonate with and know how to use well, and you surely must be the same. Why don't we switch decks?" "Okay, that sounds like a good idea!" Wormmon said.

And then we traded decks so I had the offensive deck and Wormmon had the defensive deck. As we started to play, I could really see a difference this time—Wormmon did way better! She really got how to play with this deck and enjoyed using program cards to mess with mine. She even ended up winning! By the end of it, Wormmon looked shocked and said: "I—I beat Mark…?" and then I said: "You sure did. Good job, Wormmon!" and then she smiled and said: "Now I see what you meant! That deck was way more fun to play! I liked that one. Good game, Mark!" and we smiled before I said: "Well, the others are bound to be waking up by now. Let's go see them." and Wormmon nodded as I gathered up the cards and we headed out… only to see them still sleeping…

"Hmm… I didn't see that coming…" I said before Wormmon giggled and said: "Wow, what sleepyheads!" and then she turned to me before she said: "So how about we keep going?" and I nodded. We went back into the house before Wormmon said: "So could you teach me to do something else, Mark?" and I said: "Sure. Have you ever wanted to learn to sing, Wormmon?" and she smiled and said: "Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" I smiled and said: "I'm glad you think so. Okay, then let's get started."

And I started teaching Wormmon. I had to spend some time teaching her to sing from her diaphragm, but she started doing well once she got that down. She had a beautiful, high-pitched singing voice. I was looking forward to seeing how far she would go. Soon I thought I heard something at the door… and turned to see Lekismon there. I then said: "Oh hi, Lekismon. Has everyone woken up?" "Yes, that's right. I did not expect to see you both doing this though… you were teaching Wormmon how to sing?" She asked. "Yup! That's another human activity I can do, thanks to Mark!" Wormmon said. "How admirable. You really are serious about this, aren't you Wormmon?" Lekismon asked. "Of course! I want to do anything a human can!" Wormmon said. Lekismon then smiled and said: "Well that's splendid. Good luck, Wormmon!" before she went on: "But for now, everyone's all ready to go… would you mind coming out and joining us?" "Not at all!" I said. I then turned to Wormmon and said: "That was a lot of fun, Wormmon. I'll be looking forward to the next time." Wormmon then smiled and said: "I will be too!"

We then stepped out and we saw Kyubimon, Leomon, Unimon and GeoGreymon. Lekismon then said: "I've brought them, everyone." and then they turned to us and approached us. Leomon then said: "There you are, Mark! It looks like you were off with Wormmon?" "Yup. We were playing a bit until you woke up." I said. "Playing? Playing what?" Unimon asked. "Digimon View's card game." I said back. "Aw, cool! You're really starting to learn how to do a lot of cool stuff, Wormmon!" GeoGreymon said. Wormmon smiled and said: "E-hee-hee! Thanks!" Before I said: "Well now that everyone's awake, how about we get back to our adventure? We're not that far from Castle Valley now either!" "Yup. And then that next badge will be ours!" Kyubimon said. "Exactly! So let's get going! It's time for a woodland excursion!" I said.

And then everyone nodded before we left the Digihome and we were back at the Fungal Outpost. I made sure to get some extra supplies from some of the people and Digimon here first though—some of them I bought and some of them I bartered for. Once I was ready, I headed off into Mushroom Acres!

As we went down through the foliage, we started heading on our route to Castle Valley. I was expecting Digimon to be lurking around, and yet I never saw any… it was strangely quiet… finally, Unimon said: "Yeesh, it's quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop in here… how odd..." and Leomon said: "Yeah… I was expecting it would be a lot more active in here. That doesn't mean we should let our guard down though." And just then Wormmon started leaning ahead… "Do you see something, Wormmon?" I asked. "Maybe… isn't that the strange lady from before?" Wormmon asked. A 'strange lady'… that was what Wormmon had called Irene! I then looked ahead and saw a young woman ahead… she looked like she could be Irene, but I wasn't sure.

I then ran off and Leomon said: "Mark! Wait!" and my Digimon all chased after me. When I closed in, I saw it: it _was_ Irene! I then said: "Irene!" and she turned around before she said: "Well, well, if it isn't Mark! It's been a little while!" and then we approached each other. I then said: "Yup, it feels that way! You been okay?" "Absolutely! I won my first badge off of Jim in Sequoia Village, and now I'm not too far from my next goal either!" Irene said. I then smiled and said: "Ah, and that would be getting your next one in Castle Valley?" "Well no, not exactly—" Irene began and I looked puzzled before she went on: "I mean, I am trying to do that, but I've also heard rumors that there's a Digimon Village in these woods, so I was hoping to find it."

"A Digimon village? Aw, cool! I'd like to see that!" I said. "Well as long as we're both interested, how about we go together? Two heads are better than one, right?" Irene asked. I then grinned and said: "Now you're talking! Let's go, Irene!" And then we proceeded onward as I said: "So do you know where the village is, Irene?" "All I have is its approximate location because it's not on the map—however, the rumors say it's to the upper-left of where we are now, so let's check it out!" Irene replied.

I nodded and we set off. We kept our eyes open for Digimon, but we didn't see any for a while, so I eventually turned to Irene and said: "How long have you been at this, Irene? Have you been playing Digimon View for long?" "Not really. I joined Digimon View not too long ago, so I'm pretty new. But I've been taking it at my own slower pace, so I haven't exactly been moving forward in leaps and bounds." Irene replied. She then went on: "What about you, Mark? How new are you to Digimon View?" "I joined a few days ago. I've been really getting into it!" I said. Irene looked impressed before she said: "A few days ago? Now that _is_ impressive! You must be really devoted to your team and your Digimon." I grinned and said: "Of course. They're all special and Digimon View is a fun game!" But just then, we heard some rustling in the foliage! Irene and I turned our heads to see 4 Digimon jump out at us!

One was humanoid and walked on 2 legs. It had a head like a sunflower, with yellow petals and a pale yellow face (it also had an upside-down triangular magenta pattern on its forehead) and its body was yellow-green beneath its head. It had 2 green, leafy wings on its shoulders and a long, yellow-green tail. It looked 5'7 tall. The second was a triceratops-like Digimon that walked on 4 legs. Its back, frill and horn were colored black while its underbelly was colored gray. The front of its legs were also colored black as well and it looked 5 feet tall. The third was a giant roadrunner Digimon with a yellow scarf and goggles above its eyes. It had purple, white and mahogany feathers, 2 long, powerful legs, 2 wings and a beak. It looked 4'2 tall. And the last was an odd ghost Digimon… it was colored white, yet the bottom of its body looked like a tattered cloth… it had flappy, short, white wing-like objects instead of arms and had a mouth full of sharp fangs. It wore a black witch's hat on its head with a red ring where the top connected to the brim, yet the tip on the top of the hat flopped back a little. It looked 2'4 tall, but it was floating over the ground.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Sunflowmon scan data: 15%, Monochromon scan data: 15%, Peckmon scan data: 15%, Soulmon scan data: 15%." It also said Sunflowmon was nature elemental, Monochromon was fire elemental, Peckmon was air elemental and that Soulmon was darkness elemental. Naturally this was a really diverse group, so I knew I'd have to choose my first Digimon to send in with care… for the sake of getting rid of one of these Digimon, I knew that my fire Digimon could quickly wipe out Peckmon, so I decided to call out GeoGreymon. Irene then said: "Go for it, Youkomon!" and she called out a Digimon that looked almost exactly like Kyubimon… it walked on 4 legs and had purple fur and peach-colored paws. It also had 9 tails that were very tall and a yin-yang symbol on its body and a bow-like ornament around its neck. It looked about 3'3 tall, although its tails were about as tall as it was!

I then said: "GeoGreymon, it's time to get primed! Use attack boost!" and GeoGreymon said: "Attack boost!" and boosted his damage output with physical attacks. Peckmon then said: "Kunai wing!" and leapt up into the air before he spread his wings and threw kunai hidden in one of them at GeoGreymon! They squarely hit GeoGreymon, then Peckmon tried to do it again, but GeoGreymon sidestepped them. Monochromon followed up and said: "Attack boost!" and boosted his damage output with physical attacks too! "Youkomon, use fireball!" Irene said. Youkomon then said: "Fireball!" and she ignited the tips of her tails before she sent the flames flying at Sunflowmon, Monochromon, Peckmon and Soulmon! Monochromon basically shrugged it off while Peckmon took it a little hard—the rest of them didn't take it too hard. Sunflowmon then recovered and she said: "Life force!" and small plants of all varieties—from flowers, to grasses to mushrooms—grew around Youkomon and then began to produce green energy which rose up into the air and then bombarded Youkomon, hurting her! Soulmon then said: "Blackout!" and then the surrounding area suddenly went pitch black for a few seconds before I saw a purple flash of light somewhere and I heard GeoGreymon say: "Ugh!" and light returned to the area.

Sunflowmon then said: "Sunshine beam!" and bright yellow light formed around her face before she fired a beam of it at GeoGreymon—he took it a little hard too. Irene then said: "Youkomon, get Sunflowmon! Use blackout!" and Youkomon said: "Blackout!" and the area once again went pitch black before a purple flash appeared somewhere and I heard Sunflowmon say: "Ahhh!" and the light returned. I then said: "GeoGreymon, get them back! Use mega burst!" and GeoGreymon said: "Mega burst!" and spat a massive blast of fire that engulfed Sunflowmon, Monochromon, Peckmon and Soulmon! Peckmon took it really hard while Sunflowmon and Soulmon took it a little hard and Monochromon had an even easier time shrugging it off than Youkomon's fireball. Soulmon then said: "Blackout!" and attacked GeoGreymon with it. Peckmon then said: "Kunai wing!" and threw some kunai at GeoGreymon and got him, then he threw more again and got him a second time this time. Monochromon then said: "Volcanic strike!" and spat a blast of fire from his mouth at Youkomon! Youkomon took it a little hard, but got up after the flames died down.

I then said: "GeoGreymon, blast them again! Use mega burst!" and GeoGreymon said: "Mega burst!" and spat another blast of fire that hit them all—and Peckmon was down from the attack! Sunflowmon then frowned and said: "Life force!" and attacked GeoGreymon with more green energy from some more plants. GeoGreymon just barely managed to get up, but then Soulmon said: "Necro magic!" and made a black dome engulf GeoGreymon! The dome then pushed outward and disappeared, but GeoGreymon was down from the attack! Soulmon also looked strangely energized after the attack ended too… Monochromon then said: "Attack boost!" and boosted himself further before I said: "Great work, GeoGreymon. Now leave the rest to the others." And he grinned and said: "Right!" and I called him back before Irene said: "Youkomon, get rid of Sunflowmon! Use blackout!" and Youkomon attacked with it again… before Sunflowmon was on her back when the light returned! She was down!

I said: "Go get 'em, Lekismon!" and I called her out. Monochromon then said: "Volcanic strike!" and attacked Youkomon with it, and she just barely got up… Soulmon then followed up and said: "Necro magic!" and attacked Youkomon with that expanding dome… before she was down! Soulmon once again looked energized before I said: "Hmm… odd that a darkness elemental attack could do so much damage to another darkness elemental Digimon, when they resist their own element…" "Yeah… that was unusual…" Irene said. I then said: "Lekismon, use moon night bomb on Monochromon!" and Lekismon said: "Moon night bomb!" and conjured a bubble that she sent flying at Monochromon! Monochromon took it really hard, but managed to get up. Irene then said: "Let's finish this, Gargomon!"

And she called out a humanoid Digimon that walked on 2 legs. It was wearing a pair of denim jeans over its legs and had barefooted white feet. Its torso was white too and it had a white muzzle and the rest of its head was green. It also had a pair of giant ears that were green up until the ends, which were white. It had big arms that had Gatling guns at the ends where its hands would be. It looked 5'6 tall. Irene then went on: "Gargomon, use dumdum uppercut on Soulmon!" and Gargomon said: "Dumdum uppercut!" and ran up to Soulmon before he hit him with a massive uppercut from his arm! Soulmon fell over but then got up as Monochromon said: "Volcanic strike!" and hit Gargomon with it. I then said: "Lekismon, finish off Monochromon! Use water skeet!" and Lekismon said: "Water skeet!" before she sprayed Monochromon with a jet of water! Monochromon then fell over and wouldn't get up! After that, Soulmon said: "Necro magic!" and attacked Lekismon with it and she got up… but she looked unexpectedly hurt…

"What's going on? How does he keep hitting so hard…?" I asked as Soulmon said: "Heh-heh-heh…" and Irene said: "I think I've figured it out! Whenever he defeats a Digimon with that attack, it must power him up! After all, he always gets stronger after doing that, right?" "That's true… alright, so we can't let our Digimon get defeated, I get it." I said. I then went on: "Lekismon, use razzle-dazzle!" and Lekismon said: "Razzle-dazzle!" and she caused an explosion of colorful lights to engulf Soulmon—and he took it pretty hard too! Of course, that was doubtlessly because it was a holy elemental attack. After Soulmon recovered, he flew over to Lekismon and rammed into her before flying back. Irene then said: "Gargomon, get him with static whip!" and Gargomon said: "Static whip!" and then strands of energy came out of his right Gatling gun and combined together into a whip! Gargomon then lashed Soulmon with it hard before the whip vanished. I then said: "Finish him off, Lekismon! Razzle-dazzle!" and Lekismon said: "Razzle-dazzle!" and caused another colorful explosion of light to engulf Soulmon and he fell down! Sunflowmon, Monochromon, Peckmon and Soulmon all then got up and ran away!

I then grinned and said: "Alright! Great going, Lekismon! You really tore the last of their group apart!" and Lekismon smiled and said: "Thank you, Mark. I am happy to have been of help to you." I then heard Irene say: "Nice work, Gargomon." before she called him back. She then turned to me and said: "Yes, that was exceptional! You've gotten even better without me noticing. Good job, Mark." and I smiled and said: "Thanks. You've really toughened up too, Irene!" She grinned back before I called out GeoGreymon again and healed him with an HP super recharge. "Ah yes, that's a good idea. Well then…" Irene said before she called out Youkomon and healed her. After she was done, she turned to me and said: "Well, let's keep going. Hopefully we're getting close…" and I nodded before we kept searching. We then continued in the direction Irene had referenced, before we went through some foliage and we saw it:

It was a small plaza with several Digimon scattered about with many giant mushrooms and trees—some of the mushrooms were hollowed out into huts and some of the trees were treehouses, like in Sequoia Village. In addition to huts and treehouses at the ground level, there was also a secondary level above with many nets interconnecting tall treehouses! We could also see fields in the distance on the left and distant trees and giant mushrooms on the right. This had to be it… the Digimon Village!

Irene and I turned to each other before we walked on in. The Digimon Village was even more impressive up close! But it seemed we were quickly noticed, because we saw a small, circular Digimon with lots of fuzzy black fur say: "Look, look! Some humans are here!"

And then all the Digimon on the lower level crowded around us… Irene and I quickly exchanged glances before we looked back at the Digimon and one Digimon approached us… it looked like an old woman and walked on 2 legs. It wore a green robe and a red necklace as well as brown shoes. It held a broom-like staff and had a white face and white hair that was bound into a bun (and had white bangs that were covering its eyes…). It had pointed white ears and looked 2'8 tall.

The Digimon then said: "Well we certainly don't see many humans here… what is your business here?" "We come in peace; we heard the existence of a Digimon Village and wanted to see it… it sounded fascinating to us." I said. "Hmm… alright. Then you can have a look around this area. Just as long as you stay out of the fields on the left and the residential area on the right." The Digimon said. She then went on: "By the way, my name is Babamon. I'm the village elder." "Pleased to meet you, Babamon. My name is Irene." Irene said. "And I'm Mark. Thank you for letting us see this place!" I said. Babamon then grinned slightly before she said: "Well I'm glad you're so interested in Digimon. Hopefully our village will not disappoint you!" and then she and the other Digimon went off.

Irene and I then went around and saw the plaza's lower area before we climbed one of the trees up to the upper area. Even though I had a similar experience in Sequoia Village, it was interesting getting to go over the nets and see the Digimon Village up high! We got to talk to a lot of Digimon too! Eventually, we were heading towards a tree to climb down it, when we saw another Digimon there… it was very humanoid and had 2 arms and 2 legs. Its torso had pink flower petals all over it and it had a skirt made of pink flower petals. It had pale pink skin on its arms, neck, face and legs and a pink flower growing out of its head. It had green sleeves that started halfway down its bicep and kept going down until it stopped at some green leaves growing around its wrists. It wore long green boots that went up to its knees and had daisies on them and had vines growing out of the back of its head that looked like hair. They went down to its waist. It also had 4 thin, green leafy wings on its back and was flapping them to stay aloft. It looked 3'9 tall.

The Digimon then said: "Oh… hi!" and we turned to her as she flew up to us. She then said: "I saw you before from up here. You were those humans who came to visit us!" she then went on: "Thanks for coming! We normally don't get any human visitors, much less humans who are as interested in Digimon as you." I then smiled and said: "No problem. By the way, I'm Mark. Who might you be?" and then the Digimon looked surprised before she said: "Er—oops! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Lillymon. Nice to meet you, Mark!" and then she turned to Irene and said: "And what about you?" "I'm Irene. Pleased to meet you." Irene replied. Lillymon then grinned and said: "The pleasure is all mine! Well, have you been enjoying our village?" "Yes! There was a city in Digimon View I've been to that's like it, but it's so interesting seeing how innovative Digimon are in making a place to live!" I said. Lillymon then looked genuinely curious before she said: "Huuuuuh? You've been to a place here that's like our village? What was that?"

I then told her about Sequoia Village. By the end, Lillymon looked fascinated and said: "So there's a city made by humans that's that much like ours… how interesting. I had no idea…" and I said: "Yes, but given that Digimon were introduced into the site so early… I'm not sure which came first. It wouldn't necessarily surprise me if Sequoia Village was based on yours." Lillymon then smiled and said: "Hee-hee! That would make me feel good if that were true!"

And then she went on: "So were you travelling long to reach our village?" "Well we came from an outpost nearby, so technically no—however, we started our journey in Ikaruga City, which is much further away." Irene said. Lillymon looked surprised before she said: "Ikaruga City? That's ridiculously far! You've really been on the road!" I then smiled and said: "That's just the way I like it with my Digimon."

Lillymon then smiled back before she said: "Well then… can I ask a favor? Could you tell me if you saw a Digimon that looked like a walking, four-legged creature with a sprout coming out of her back?" "No, we haven't seen any Digimon like that." Irene said. Lillymon looked disappointed before she said: "Oh… I see. Well, thanks for letting me know—" and then I said: "Lillymon? Is there something wrong?"

Lillymon then looked down and said: "Heh… you saw right through me, huh? Yes, I was asking that for a reason… that Digimon that I described is Tanemon… she's one of my little sisters and she went missing today. I searched the nearby woods, but I couldn't find her… I've been worried sick. So I was hoping someone had seen her… but I guess not." "Your little sister went missing? What happened?" Irene asked. "I don't know… she went out to play with her friend, but she never came back… or her friend, come to think of it…" Lillymon replied. Irene and I then looked at each other before I said: "What do you think? Should we go for it?" "You read my mind, Mark!" Irene replied. We then turned to Lillymon and I said: "We'll go. We'll search the woods for your little sister." "Y-you will?!" Lillymon asked. "Of course. We'll be sure to conduct a thorough search for her too." Irene said.

Lillymon beamed before she said: "Oh thank you! As I mentioned before, Tanemon walks on 4 legs and has a sprout growing out of her back. She has white and light green skin. She wouldn't have left the woods, so she has to be out there somewhere! Good luck!" "Alright then. We'll be back." I said. "Sure! I'll wait down on the lower court for you! I hope you'll come back soon!" Lillymon said. "We'll do our best. Please be patient." Irene said.

Irene and I then climbed back down to the lower court (as Lillymon had called it) and left the Digimon Village. We then began to search all over Mushroom Acres. Irene and I spent what felt like hours looking, but we never found Tanemon… when we got back to an intersection with a giant tree in the middle, I got discouraged and put my back against the tree as I said: "Ugh… I can't believe we haven't found her yet…" and Irene said: "Well don't get discouraged. Let's keep searching." "But we've been through this area 6 times already!" I said. "That's true, but we can't give up just because things aren't going our way." Irene said. I then sighed and slid down onto the ground. I then looked around as Irene said: "Stop complaining, Mark. We're the ones who offered to help Lillymon after all—"

But then I saw something that made me stop listening: there was a light green sprout growing out of the ground! "Irene, come look at this!" I said. She then came over and looked around before she said: "What?" "Down here! There's a sprout over here!" I said. Irene then squatted down and looked at it and said: "That's true… and look, it's covered with moisture too…" and I saw it too… it suddenly was covered with beads of water… and it looked like it was starting to rustle a little! "Does that look like it's moving to you?" I asked. "Yes, it does—" Irene said.

But then we saw something amazing happen: the sprout emerged up from the ground! A small Digimon that was covered with dirt came up and started running away! We heard it say: "Ahhhhh! No! Someone found me!" and as the dirt fell off, I saw it: it was a small light green and white Digimon with 2 eyes, 4 legs (but no arms) and a sprout growing out of her back. She looked 7 inches tall with the sprout (and 5 inches without it)—this had to be her! Tanemon!

I then said: "Wait! Come back! We don't mean you any harm!" and Tanemon turned around before Irene said: "Do you have a Lillymon for a big sister?" "Yes, that's correct, but… how did you know that?" Tanemon asked. "We met her in the Digimon Village. She was worried sick about you!" I said. "You've been to my village…? Well if that's true, you should know who our town elder is. So who is it?" Tanemon asked. "She was an older Digimon named Babamon." I said. For the first time since we met her, Tanemon smiled and said: "Yup, that's right!" and then she went on: "Well you know my oldest sister and you seem like good people… alright. Sorry I doubted you—a Digimon attacked my friend recently, so I was afraid you were connected to it somehow."

"A Digimon?" I echoed. Tanemon nodded and said: "Yes! I only heard my friend Yokomon screaming what it looked like, but she said it was like a floating, pale purple snake that had 2 arms and a rounded head with 2 backwards antennae. She was yelling for everyone to run for their lives and… well…" and then she went on: "I was so scared, I did it… I feel terrible for leaving Yokomon behind…" and then she looked up at us before she said: "Well thank you so much for coming to save me, but if you don't mind, could we go look for Yokomon? I want to apologize to her." "Sorry, but we've been all over the area and we didn't see any Yokomon here." Irene said. "What?! Really?!" Tanemon asked. Irene nodded and Tanemon sniffed and said: "So maybe it ate Yokomon… and I never even got to say goodbye…" "Well Yokomon might be hiding in an ingenious spot like you were, so it's not over yet—she may turn up soon. But for now, we'd better get you home, Tanemon—before anything else happens." I said. Tanemon then sighed and said: "Okay…"

And we took her back to the Digimon Village. When we arrived, we looked around for Lillymon and eventually found her by a treehouse. Tanemon then came running forward and said: "Lillymon!" and then Lillymon immediately whirled around and when she saw Tanemon, she said: "Tanemon!" and she flew up to her. Lillymon then picked Tanemon up and hugged her as she said: "I'm so relieved you're safe! What happened?"

Tanemon then explained the situation and by the end of it, Lillymon looked apprehensive before she said: "So a dangerous Digimon was on the loose? Well I'm happy you're safe, but that's a little worrying… especially about Yokomon. You'd better tell Babamon about it, so the parents of young Digimon will know to supervise their children until it leaves the woods." Tanemon then nodded and said: "Yeah…" Lillymon then turned to us and she hugged Irene before she flew over and hugged me! Then she flew backward and said: "Thank you so much for saving Tanemon. I really want to do something to repay you—" and then Lillymon's eyes widened and she said: "Oh! Yes, I know just the thing!" and she went on: "Wait here! I'll be back!" and then she turned to Tanemon and said: "I'll take you home, Tanemon. You can talk to Palmon, mom and dad while I get their reward!" "Okay!" Tanemon said.

Lillymon then hastily flew off (and Tanemon tried hard to keep up) before Irene and I turned to each other and Irene said: "Well that was quite a day, huh?" "I'll say! It was amazing getting to see the Digimon Village! There are a lot of wonderful Digimon here too!" I said. Irene then grinned a little before she said: "You really like Digimon, I see. That's nice." Before she adopted a more serious expression and went on: "To be honest though, what really got my attention was the Digimon Tanemon mentioned… I've never heard of such a Digimon before… it's a little strange…" "Irene?" I asked. Her facial expression went back to normal before she went on: "Oh. It's nothing."

Before I could say anything else though, I heard Lillymon say: "Sorry to keep you waiting!" and we turned our heads to see her holding two leis… she then held them up and said: "Ta-dah! Here's your reward!" and gave Irene one and me one… she then flew back and said: "They may look pretty, but not that many Digimon can make leis—and it's even rarer for them to make them as well as I do! That makes them rare and valuable! You could sell them for a good price!" I smiled before I said: "Thank you, Lillymon. It looks great!" and Irene said: "Yes, it's very well made." Lillymon smiled before she said: "Hee-hee! Thanks!" and then she went on: "Well I'd better head home. Thanks again for your help today! Goodbye!" and she flew away.

Irene and I then left the Digimon Village. When we were outside the village, I then said: "That was one cool adventure! Thanks Irene." and Irene smiled before she said: "I'm glad you liked it so much. But I appreciate your help as well, Mark." and then she went on: "You really are a promising tamer, both in strength and heart…" and then she went on: "Here. I want you to have this… think of it as a token of our friendship."

And then she reached into one of her pockets and pulled something out and held it out before me… it looked like a small badge shaped like an infinity sign that was colored dark red. "Hey, that's one cool trinket!" I said as I took it. Irene then shook her head before she said: "It's more than just a handicraft—it will protect you and bring you good fortune. Make sure you always keep it with you." When I heard this, I stopped and thought for a moment… something that protects the bearer and brings good fortune… that sounded a lot like the parts of the trinkets that Zachary and I were collecting. Had Irene already assembled some?

I then put it in my pocket and smiled as I said: "Thank you, Irene. That's very generous of you to give me something so useful." Irene chuckled before she said: "Glad you like it. Well, I think I'd better head back to trying to find Castle Valley. We're not far now, after all!" I smiled before I said: "I like your thinking! Well, I'll see you next time, Irene!" and she nodded before we went our separate ways. My Digimon and I traveled through Mushroom Acres, until we came through some trees… and out into a giant valley in a mountain range! The sun was coming down hard and the grass was a yellow-green color from corner to corner! The sky was beautiful and clouds were scattered about!

"Wow! What a pretty place!" Wormmon said. "Yeah! The sun's shining hard! I love it here!" GeoGreymon said. Leomon then turned to me and said: "So is this it? Did we make it to Castle Valley?" I then checked my digivice… I looked at our location… and saw we had made it! It was Castle Valley! "Yes! We're here!" I said. "Alright! Second badge, here we come!" Unimon said. We all laughed together before I continued looking and said: "Speaking of which, the badge is at a city called 'Imperial Ridge'. It won't be hard to miss—it looks like it has a giant castle in the city!" "Wow! The city has a castle? I want to see it!" Wormmon said. "Well that's no problem—that's where the advancement battles take place." I said back. Wormmon then jumped up and down and said: "Yay! I can't wait! Let's go!" and I smiled before I said: "I hear ya! We need to get there soon anyway." Kyubimon then turned to me and said: "Alright, looks like we've got our game plan… where do we go?" I then pointed straight ahead and said: "That way! Let's go!" and Lekismon said: "Alright then! Let's be off!"

And then we all headed towards the city. When we arrived, we saw it had a guarded gate (but the guards let us through; we were travelers after all) and the inside of the city had architecture styled after what you'd find in the European middle ages, just equipped with modern technology. Wormmon looked really impressed throughout and after we looked around (and I restocked my supplies) I said: "Alright, now let's get you all back to the Digihome—you need to be rested up for our next advancement battle!" "Yeah, it's been a long trip… I don't remember how long it's been since I had a rest." Unimon said as he yawned. Everyone then laughed before I took us there.

When we arrived, I turned to everyone and said: "Alright, you'd all better get rested up—we're not going to get far in the advancement battle if you all start worn out!" "All too true, Mark. I think I'll do just that." Lekismon said as she climbed into her hammock and dozed off. All of my Digimon made themselves comfortable too as I began to research the next arena leader.


	11. Getting medieval

Chapter 11—Getting medieval—

As my Digimon slept, I looked into Castle Valley's arena leader on my digivice—it said she specialized in fire and air Digimon, meaning that Lekismon and GeoGreymon or Kyubimon would be my best bets, respectively. It looks like I'm a lot more prepared this time! I thought through how I was going to win the battle until I saw my Digimon begin to stir! They all got up one-by-one until they all came up to me and I said: "It's good to see you all awake! Now then… are you all ready to get our second badge?" and they all cheered before I smiled and we left the Digihome.

When we were back in Imperial Ridge, we went straight to the castle and arrived in the foyer, with a large flight of stairs in the entrance… and it was completely clear! "Whoa, this is great! There's no line! We can go straight to the advancement battle!" GeoGreymon said. "Umm… are you sure? That seems a little bit too good to be true…" Wormmon said. "I know what you mean… all the same, let's hope for it!" I said back. We then headed up the flight of stairs and saw some paths left and right… and another flight of stairs in front of us with a line and overhead signs indicating it led to the advancement battle…

"Aww, you're kidding me! Just when it looked like our lucky day!" GeoGreymon said. I chuckled a little before Kyubimon said: "Think like that and we've already lost. We'll be lucky if we win the battle, so don't get bummed out yet." "I agree with Kyubimon; we shouldn't let something like this dishearten us before we even set foot in the arena. Chin up, GeoGreymon." Lekismon said. We all laughed together before I called them back and got in line.

I waited for a bit before I was the next challenger in line. I saw someone in a suit of armor here (I guess he must be this area's referee…) and as I approached him, he said: "Hail, traveler. Is this your first time in the Imperial Ridge arena?" "Yes it is." I said back. "Ah, splendid! Then allow me to explain our unique customs: the battle will be a 4-on-4 fight and you are permitted to switch your Digimon and use items, but no more than 5 items in the course of an entire battle. Now then… is there anything else I can help you with?" The referee asked. "No, thank you. I'm ready to go." I said. "Excellent! It's always good to see such a spirited challenger! Now off you go, to victory!" the referee said.

And I stepped up the stairs and went into the arena… it was in a courtyard surrounded by brick walls with grass, dirt and flowers. There were torches on each wall and there were bleachers all around the courtyard. I then walked up and saw the arena leader… she looked like a young woman, not too much older than me. She wore an orange dress that was wide around the hips (and that covered her arms) with big, rounded shoulders. She had black hair that was long in the front (it went down to her chest) and was bound up by a hair clamp on the back of her head. I saw there was a machine to scan my digivice on too…

I then approached it and saw it said: "Ready for next battle. Please position your digivice screen-side down over this screen." I then held my digivice over it as it had instructed and I saw the text disappear and a gray horizontal bar appear onscreen that almost instantly was filled by a white line and then that disappeared before more text appeared. It said: "Digivice read. Welcome, Mark. Please proceed into the arena."

I then approached the center of the courtyard and stopped before the young woman approached me. When she arrived, she curtsied and said: "Pleased to meet you. I am Elena, queen of this arena. And who might you be, challenger?" "My name's Mark. It's nice to meet you, Elena." I said back. Elena then nodded and said: "The pleasure is mine. Well then Mark—has my referee told you the rules of my arena?" "Yes he did." I said back. "Splendid. Well then, shall we begin?" Elena asked. I nodded and said: "Sounds good! Let's get to it!"

And then Elena and I backed up a bit before I heard a man's voice through some speakers say: "Alright fans, the time has come for our next advancement battle! Our next challenger stepping into queen Elena's court is none other than Mark! Does he have what it takes to show up the queen?! Let's find out!" Before I began though, I decided to switch my digivice to the dynamic camera mode before I heard Elena say: "A wise choice, Mark. I think keeping a record of this battle shall serve you well." The announcer then said: "Alright, combatants—call in your Digimon!" and I said: "Go Kyubimon!" and called her out while Elena said: "Aquilamon, attack!"

And she called out a giant bird Digimon… it looked like a giant red eagle Digimon with curved, black horns on its head and massive tailfeathers. It had yellow-orange talons with gray toenails and white feathers in the middle of its massive red wings. It had 4 feathers protruding out of its back that had yellow ends and looked 5'7 tall. I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Aquilamon scan data: 15%." It also said Aquilamon was an air elemental Digimon, so I had lucked out! I then said: "Kyubimon, start this off with a bang! Use fiery breath!" and Kyubimon said: "Fiery breath!" and she approached Aquilamon and she breathed red-orange flames at him, which he took hard! The announcer then said: "And Mark makes the first attack! Kyubimon uses fiery breath on Aquilamon and the results are explosive!" Elena then said: "Aquilamon, use glide horn!" and Aquilamon said: "Glide horn!" and he flew up a bit before he swooped down low and rammed his horns into Kyubimon at high speed!

Kyubimon got up and I said: "Kyubimon, hit him again! Use fiery breath!" and Kyubimon breathed more red-orange flames at him and he was already looking tired! Elena then said: "Aquilamon, attack with glide horn again!" and he flew up again before he swooped down and rammed his horns into Kyubimon… but this time Kyubimon started to have trouble standing up… the announcer then said: "Oh, what's this?! Aquilamon has paralyzed Kyubimon with glide horn!" Elena followed up by saying: "Hang in there, Aquilamon!" and she used something on him… before he looked a lot better! The announcer then said: "Elena has used an HP super recharge! Aquilamon is restored!" "Kyubimon! Can you hit him with fiery breath?" I asked. She then tried to, but shook her head…

Elena then said: "Aquilamon, let's turn this around! Use attack boost!" and Aquilamon said: "Attack boost!" and boosted his damage output with physical attacks! "And Aquilamon has boosted his attack! His physical attacks are strengthened!" The announcer said. "Kyubimon, get him back! Use fiery breath!" I said and this time Kyubimon stood up and said: "Fiery breath!" and burned Aquilamon with red-orange flames!

"Aquilamon, hit her with bird of prey!" Elena said. Aquilamon then said: "Bird of prey!" and he flew up and swooped down as he pecked Kyubimon! "Kyubimon, use fiery breath!" I said. And Kyubimon tried to breathe more flames, but once again couldn't… "Wow, what a comeback! Aquilamon went from being cooked to being boosted and having Kyubimon on the ropes with paralysis!" the announcer said.

As much as I didn't like to admit it, he had a point… Elena will likely keep boosting Aquilamon and have him keep getting stronger as Kyubimon keeps losing her chances to fight back… Elena then said: "Aquilamon, use bird of prey!" before I said: "Alright Kyubimon, time to withdraw!" and she came back as quickly as she could before I said: "Go for it, GeoGreymon!" and I called him in before Aquilamon pecked him. "Mark has switched Digimon! GeoGreymon appears!" the announcer said.

I then said: "GeoGreymon, burn him! Mega burst!" and GeoGreymon said: "Mega burst!" and breathed a massive blast of fire at Aquilamon! It looked plenty effective, but Aquilamon got up, although he looked like he was on his last legs… Elena then said: "Aquilamon, use glide horn!" and Aquilamon said: "Glide horn!" and swooped in and attacked GeoGreymon—thankfully GeoGreymon didn't get paralyzed! "GeoGreymon, finish him off! Use flame-forged claw!" I said before Elena said: "Stand your ground, Aquilamon—here!" and she healed him again before GeoGreymon's claws caught fire and he attacked Aquilamon with them… the announcer then said: "Elena has healed Aquilamon, and right in the nick of time! Aquilamon has been saved from defeat!"

From there (as I expected), Elena kept trying to paralyze GeoGreymon with glide horns… but thankfully, it never worked. It took two mega bursts to bring down Aquilamon, but at least GeoGreymon pulled it off in the end! When Aquilamon collapsed, the announcer said: "And the first knockout has been secured by Mark! Both sides pushed each other hard—what a fierce start to this battle!" Elena then called Aquilamon back as she said: "Go Veedramon!"

And she called out a tall, reptilian Digimon… it was humanoid and walked on 2 legs. It had a white stomach (with a blue 'V' in the middle), a white muzzle and white arms, but the rest of its body was blue. It had 2 long, silver horns on its head with a silver nose tusk and silver claws, as well as long silver toenails with a bladed toenail on the back of each foot. It had a blue tail and looked 6 feet tall. I then felt my digivice vibrate and it said: "Veedramon scan data: 15%." It also said that Veedramon was a fire elemental Digimon (like GeoGreymon) meaning they were both resistant to each other… if I wanted to end this faster, I'd have to call in Lekismon…

The announcer then said: "And here comes the next Digimon, Veedramon! Looks like Elena's fighting fire with fire!" Elena then said: "Hit them with flame-forged claw, Veedramon!" and I said: "Great work, GeoGreymon! Now come on back!" and he rushed back before I said: "Go, Lekismon!" and I called her in before Veedramon said: "Flame-forged claw!" and his claws caught fire before he swiped at Lekismon with them!

I then said: "Lekismon, hit him with moon night bomb!" and Lekismon said: "Moon night bomb!" and she conjured a blue bubble that she sent at Veedramon—and he took it hard! "Veedramon, strike back! Use V-Nova blast!" Elena said. Veedramon then said: "V-Nova blast!" and he breathed cyan-colored fire from his mouth at Lekismon! Lekismon actually took the hit pretty hard, but then Veedramon recoiled for some reason… the announcer then said: "Wow, what an exchange of blows! Both Lekismon and Veedramon are hitting each other hard!"

As much as I didn't like to admit it, I couldn't see how Lekismon was going to defeat Veedramon as things stood—his attacks were so powerful that I'd need to boost her physical damage resistance… I then said: "Hang on, Lekismon!" and used a defense booster on her. The announcer then said: "Mark has used a defense booster! Lekismon is protected!" Elena then said: "Veedramon, use V-Nova blast again!" and Veedramon said: "V-Nova blast!" before he breathed the cyan flames from his mouth again (and he recoiled after doing so again). Lekismon looked beat now and I said: "Keep going, Lekismon—here!" and I used an HP super recharge on her. The announcer then said: "Mark has healed Lekismon, and just in time! Lekismon has been saved from the brink of defeat!" before Elena had Veedramon attack with V-Nova blast again.

I then said: "Almost there, Lekismon—this should help you!" and I used a magic booster on her. The announcer then said: "And Mark has used a magic booster on Lekismon! Her magical attacks have been strengthened." "Veedramon, use V-Nova blast!" Elena said and he did so. Lekismon was looking beat from Veedramon's attacks, but at least she was in a position to defeat him now! I then said: "Time to finish him off, Lekismon—use moon night bomb!" and Lekismon said: "Moon night bomb!" and she attacked with a blue bubble again before Veedramon fell down and wouldn't get up! It looked like Veedramon had been hurting himself bit-by-bit by over relying on V-Nova blast, and now he had bashed himself up enough so our attack was a success! The announcer then said: "And Mark has knocked out Veedramon too! But even so, both sides are fighting fiercely! Anything could happen now!"

Elena then called him back and said: "Go, Kiwimon!" and she called in an odd bird Digimon that walked on 2 legs, yet remarkably had no wings… it had a feathery, light brown body and long dark brown legs with magenta toenails—each foot also had a magenta toenail in the back. It had a white mask over its face and head (but the top of its beak was much longer than the bottom, looking a little more than twice its size) with leafy objects around its head behind the mask. It looked 3'9 tall. I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Kiwimon scan data: 15%." It also said Kiwimon was an air elemental Digimon, meaning both GeoGreymon and Kyubimon matched up well against it. The announcer then said: "And Elena's third Digimon has been called out, Kiwimon! What will happen now?" Even though Lekismon was well-boosted, I still was worried… she looked about ready to drop and I was concerned Kiwimon might know a nature attack, judging by those leafy objects around its head… All I can do now is switch out again. Elena then said: "Finish her off, Kiwimon! Use call the hive!" and then I said: "That'll do, Lekismon! Now get back here!" and she came running back as I said: "GeoGreymon, go on!" and he ran back in before Kiwimon said: "Call the hive!" and he conjured a beehive and sent it flying in front of GeoGreymon. A swarm of bees then emerged from the hive and stung him before they flew off… it looks like I was right! Kiwimon _did_ know a nature attack! Good thing I reacted as I did! I then said: "GeoGreymon, get primed! Use attack boost!" and GeoGreymon said: "Attack boost!" and boosted his physical damage output! Elena then said: "Kiwimon, hit him with pummel peck!" and Kiwimon said: "Pummel peck!" and he opened his mouth and coughed up 2 small birds that looked a lot like him at GeoGreymon!

I then said: "GeoGreymon, use mega burst!" and GeoGreymon said: "Mega burst!" and breathed a blast of fire at Kiwimon while Elena said: "Here you are, Kiwimon! It's time to fight back!" and she used an item on him. The announcer then said: "Elena has used an attack booster on Kiwimon! His damage output is strengthened!" "GeoGreymon, get Kiwimon! Use mega burst!" I said. He then did so before Elena said: "Keep your stamina up, Kiwimon! Use cure!" and Kiwimon said: "Cure!" and restored his health! "Ah! Kiwimon has healed himself and is ready for more! Can Mark break this stalemate?" The announcer asked.

So Kiwimon could heal… the only thing left for me to do was to really boost GeoGreymon's damage output to overwhelm him. I then had GeoGreymon use attack boost again while Elena had Kiwimon once again use cure. I had GeoGreymon boost one more time before Elena had Kiwimon use pummel peck… although this time, he only coughed up one bird. I then said: "GeoGreymon, use mega burst!" and GeoGreymon did so and Kiwimon took it really hard! "Wow, what a ferocious blast! GeoGreymon is really turning up the heat!" the announcer said. Elena then had Kiwimon use pummel peck and he coughed up 2 birds this time.

Both of our Digimon were looking beat now… I then said: "GeoGreymon, attack with mega burst!" while Elena said: "Finish him off, Kiwimon—pummel peck!" and GeoGreymon breathed another blast of fire while Kiwimon coughed up 3 birds! Both hits made contact and Kiwimon could just barely stand up… but GeoGreymon couldn't! The announcer then said: "And GeoGreymon goes down after a good fight! The time has come for Mark to call in his next Digimon!"

Time felt like it was slowing down for me now… Kyubimon was still paralyzed, so calling her in now was a big risk… I couldn't afford to lose Lekismon either and Wormmon was too low level… I was running out of options… finally I called GeoGreymon back as I said: "Good going, GeoGreymon!" and then I said: "Go for it, Leomon!" and called him in. "Wh—Mark has called in an earth elemental Digimon? What an unexpected move! What's he planning?!" the announcer said. I then said: "Leomon, give Kiwimon all you've got! Fist of the beast king!" and then Leomon said: "Fist of the beast king!" as he ran towards Kiwimon and Elena said: "Kiwimon, use cure!" and Kiwimon said: "Cure!" and unfortunately healed himself just as Leomon arrived… Leomon then pummeled Kiwimon hard, but even with his healing, it wasn't enough—Leomon knocked Kiwimon down and he wouldn't get up!

The announcer then said: "And it looks like Kiwimon's cure wasn't enough! Leomon has stricken him down and now Elena is down to her last Digimon!" and Elena called Kiwimon back before she said: "Go Flamedramon!" and she called in a humanoid Digimon… it walked on 2 legs and had a blue body with a white muzzle and a white underbelly. It wore red flame-patterned, lightweight-looking armor over its face, chest, hands, thighs and feet—3 silver claws also protruded out of its hand armor and 3 long, silver toenails also protruded out of its foot armor. It had a long, black and silver horn coming out of its forehead and black bands around its biceps. It had a long, straight blue tail and looked 6'2 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Flamedramon scan data: ERROR." Error…? So there were Digimon the digivice couldn't scan…? It said Flamedramon was a fire elemental Digimon and an armor level Digimon that was in between the strength of a champion and an ultimate, so it was going to be a daunting opponent… the announcer then said: "And Flamedramon appears! Even though Elena is down to her last Digimon, both sides are doing very well! What will happen next?"

I knew I couldn't switch in Lekismon, or else Flamedramon would attack her and defeat her… the only way I could send her in without her being defeated was to allow Leomon to lose… I didn't like that, but it was the only chance we had now! I then said: "Leomon, keep going! Use fist of the beast king!" and Leomon said: "Fist of the beast king!" and pummeled Flamedramon. Elena then said: "Flamedramon, empower yourself! Use attack boost!" and Flamedramon said: "Attack boost!" and strengthened his damage output with physical attacks!

The announcer then said: "Flamedramon has strengthened his damage output! He's in it for the long game!" "Leomon, attack again! Use fist of the beast king!" I said and he did so before Elena said: "Now, Flamedramon—flaming fist!" and Flamedramon said: "Flaming fist!" and his left hand caught fire before he leapt at Leomon and hit him! "Leomon, strike back! Use fist of the beast king!" I said and he did so again. "Flamedramon, boost again! Attack boost!" Elena said. Flamedramon then said: "Attack boost!" and strengthened himself again… "Keep going, Leomon! Fist of the beast king!" I said. He then attacked with it again before Elena said: "Once more, Flamedramon—flaming fist!" Flamedramon then set his left hand ablaze before he hit Leomon with it.

Leomon was starting to look weakened now and I had him use another fist of the beast king. Now Flamedramon was looking worn down too and Elena said: "Finish him off! Use flaming fist!" and Flamedramon did so… and knocked Leomon down! He wouldn't get up, so I said: "Great work, Leomon!" and I called him back and the announcer said: "And Leomon is down! But even so, the match stands 2-to-1, so it looks like we're nearing the conclusion! Now it's down to either Lekismon or Kyubimon next!" After that, I sent in Lekismon. Before anything else could happen, I said: "Don't let up, Lekismon! Here!" and I used an HP super recharge on her… and Elena did the same thing with Flamedramon!

"Both combatants have healed their Digimon! Now with them both restored and boosted, we're in for a heated climax!" the announcer said. I then said: "Lekismon, get him! Use moon night bomb!" and Elena said: "It's time for us to get ready to see this to the end!" and she used an item on Flamedramon before Lekismon's moon night bomb hit… and it didn't do as much damage as I thought! The announcer then said: "And Elena has used her last item, a mental booster! Flamedramon's damage resistance is strengthened against magical attacks!"

"Lekismon, hit him again! Use moon night bomb!" I said. "Flamedramon, strike back with flaming fist!" Elena said. Lekismon and Flamedramon then attacked each other and both looked badly hurt at the end. We then repeated our attacks on the next round… and both Lekismon and Flamedramon went down! "Wow! A double down! Now there's something you don't see every day! But since Mark still has a Digimon in reserve, no judgment call is necessary—the winner is Mark, the conqueror of the court! Congratulations!" The announcer said. And the crowd cheered before Elena approached me and said: "As a lady, I am gracious in defeat. Congratulations, Mark—that was a splendid battle and I had fun having you as my opponent. You did an excellent job." I then smiled and said: "Thank you, Elena. I agree: that match was a thrilling one and you were really, really good!"

We then smiled and Elena went on: "Now then… it's time for you to claim your reward. Follow me…" and then we went over to the machine and Elena started using it before she said: "Now go on and check your digivice—the badge should be there." I checked it and saw she was right! The second badge was there—it was a graphic of a castle with the caption: 'Castle Valley Badge'!

I smiled before I said: "Yup, it's there! Thank you for that, Elena!" Elena nodded and said: "Certainly. Your next advancement battle shall be in the Jade Ruins. You will need to head south and make your way through a jungle to reach it. Farewell, Mark." "Alright! Bye, Elena!" I said.

And then I left the castle. When we were back in the streets, I returned to the Digihome and called everyone out. When we were all there, I turned to my Digimon and grinned before I said: "Well it looks like we did it—we won our next badge! Great job everyone!" "Yeah… but man… she put up one heck of a fight… that was harder than the last one…" GeoGreymon said. "I agree; she was a formidable opponent, but I guess that's to be expected of the arena leaders, particularly as time passes…" Lekismon said. "You all did really well though! I'm kind of glad I was off the frontlines this time, but you really did an awesome job, Kyubimon, GeoGreymon, Lekismon and Leomon!" Wormmon said. Leomon then chuckled before he said: "Thanks, Wormmon."

We all then smiled together before I said: "It was a hard-fought victory… but I can't help but think it was even more gratifying, with it being so close and so exciting every step of the way!" Kyubimon then nodded and said: "Well said." "Yeah! Maybe I'm just saying it because I didn't have to take part, but I wouldn't mind having a battle like that sometime soon!" Unimon said. "Well that'll have to wait for now—you all need to rest first. So go on ahead and rest up—I'll be looking up our next destination while you do." I said.

"Sounds good to me! I'm beat…" GeoGreymon said as he went to rest. Everyone else did too as I chuckled and prepared for our coming adventures.


	12. Bounty hunters

Chapter 12—Bounty hunters—

As my Digimon slept, I looked up information on my digivice about where we were supposed to be going… it said the next city could be accessed from the opposite end of the valley. It also said that we would be entering a jungle, so the temperatures and the humidity were going to rise even more… nonetheless, it seemed likely GeoGreymon and several of the others may enjoy that.

I kept reading up on what to expect, until my Digimon eventually woke up! When they were all awake, I said: "Alright, looks like everyone's all healed up! Well what do you say—you all ready to get going?" "YEAH!" They said. I then chuckled before I said: "Alright, then let's move out!" and then we left the Digihome.

We then headed through Imperial Ridge, heading to the exit on the other side of the city, but along the way, I happened to notice something interesting out of the corner of my eye: there were 2 signs that each had a picture of a Digimon… one looked like a ridiculous stuffed animal, only it was like a T-rex… it had a pink-colored body and a white underbelly, silver claws and long silver toenails. Its mouth was wide open (and had 2 rows of teeth) and there were 2 glowing yellow eyes in it—there was also a zipper on its underbelly… it looked 4'11 tall.

The other one looked like a tiny mechanical Digimon. It was a humanoid machine Digimon that walked on 4 legs, but they were close together. Its upper body was like a capsule—the upper half was clear (revealing intricate machinery inside) and the lower half was gray, with a circle of metal cut away, revealing what appeared to be reddish-pink flesh and a single eye with a red iris and next to it was a solid yellow circle (it didn't look like an eye, though)… it had a mouth too. It had silver cables for arms and legs—the 2 cables for arms were connected to silver cuffs with more reddish-pink flesh for wrists in between the cables and mechanical gloves and the cables like legs were attached to black boots with reddish-pink pincers protruding out of the ends (they didn't look like flesh though). It looked 1'4 tall. And both of the signs had the caption: 'WANTED' over them…

I then stopped and looked at the signs. I then heard Kyubimon say: "…Mark?" before I approached the signs and said: "So these Digimon are outlaws? How can that be?" and as if in response, I heard a voice behind me say: "Because they're stopping traffic through an important route." I then whirled around and saw an unfamiliar Digimon behind me… it was humanoid and walked on 2 legs. It looked like a silver-colored star, with a red rhombus on its forehead and a black-colored face like an upside-down star with 2 eyes with blue irises inside it. It had a yellow scarf coming from behind it and it had black biceps and thighs (with many belt buckles around each) and it had purple gloves and purple shoes. Its gloves had silver bangles around its wrists with a red stripe up the top of the forearm that had a yellow star on it and its shoes had a red stripe in front of the toes around the silver rim at the bottom. It looked 3'6 tall.

I then said: "Well you certainly know how to make an entrance… who are you?" the Digimon then said: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Starmon and I'm one of the Digimon who guard Imperial Ridge. You could think of me as someone in law enforcement." "Starmon, huh? Well that's cool. My name is Mark, by the way. And my Digimon are behind you." I said. Starmon then nodded and said: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mark." and I smiled and said: "Likewise! So what's this? These 2 Digimon are blocking a road?"

"Oh yes! They're both blocking an important road that a lot of tamers need to take—it's the only one that leads to the next area!" Starmon said. My eyes then widened and I said: "Ahhh… and that's where I need to go!" "Ah, you too, hmm? Yes, they are a real public nuisance… they're both stronger than they look and no one's had any luck in driving them off… we were thinking of sending a request to the tamers that are already on the other side… because of how much harsher that jungle is, they might be better suited to take down these miscreants." Starmon said.

"Before you do that, why not let me try? I have a friend I can call and we could try to defeat them for you." I said. "Oh really? Well if you want to help, I won't refuse… I'd reward both you and your friend in full if you could drive them off. But be careful—they're strong." Starmon said. "Alright. Please hold on a moment, I'll try and contact them." I said. Starmon nodded and then I backed up a fair distance.

I suppose I have a choice about who to contact… either Zachary or Ariel… both had their advantages and drawbacks, so I thought it over for a minute and decided to contact Ariel. I then switched my digivice to its hologram mode and called Ariel. In a minute, I saw a hologram of her appear! She then said: "Hi Mark! It's good to hear from you again!" I smiled and said: "Thank you, Ariel. I feel the same." "So what did you call me for?" Ariel asked. "Well there's a difficult situation here in Castle Valley… there are 2 Digimon bullies who are blocking the road to the next area. They're supposedly dangerous, but they also have bounties on their heads and I was wondering if you wanted to team up with me for a good old-fashioned bounty hunt? The local law enforcement Digimon told me that they'd pay the bounty to both of us in full, so you could make some good cash while you're at it too! So how about it?" I asked.

"I see… I'm sorry to hear there are Digimon like that there… but sure! I'd be happy if I could drive off 2 villains like them!" Ariel said. I then smiled and said: "That's the way, Ariel! I can send you a message with a URL and password so you can come to the city in Castle Valley—Imperial Ridge—directly! All you need to do is copy the password, click the link and paste it! Then you'll be in the city with your next advancement battle too! Handy, huh?" "Well I was closing in on it as I was, but sure! That'll make things convenient!" Ariel said. "Great! Thank you for helping, Ariel! I'll send that password now." I said. "Sure. See you in a minute!" Ariel said.

We then ended the call and I switched my digivice to management mode. I then sent the message to Ariel with the password and link and then approached Starmon before I said: "She's on her way. We'll be ready in moments." "Excellent! Thank you for helping, but please exercise caution around them. In order to find them, you'll need to leave on the exit on the east side of the city. Good luck." Starmon said. I nodded and then approached my Digimon. Leomon then said: "So it sounds like we're going to be going after those Digimon?" "Yup! As you saw, Ariel's going to be coming too, so we'll be working as a team again today!" I said. "Aw, cool! We're going to be like real bounty hunters, then!" Unimon said. I then nodded and said: "You're absolutely right, Unimon! As soon as Ariel gets here, we're going to be on our way!"

We then waited for a minute and then Ariel appeared before us! I then approached her and said: "Welcome, Ariel! Glad to see you made it!" "Of course! It was easy with such simple steps." Ariel replied. I then went on: "Now since you were approaching Imperial Ridge, Ariel, I'm assuming you must need to restock your supplies before we can leave, right?" "Yes, that's right." Ariel said back. I then nodded and said: "Well that's fine with me, because I was hoping you would—after my last advancement battle, I need to get restocked too." "Alright then! Do you know where the shops are, Mark?" Ariel asked.

I then nodded and took her to them. We bought several items to come prepared (and I bought enough HP super recharges to heal all of Ariel's Digimon—my supply of BITs took a hit from doing this, but since she was agreeing to help me, it was only the right thing to do) and then we left Imperial Ridge on the east side of the city (like Starmon had instructed) and followed the road until we came to a downhill slope where we saw them: the Digimon from the wanted posters! The Digimon in the pink and white dinosaur suit was standing on the left and the little robot Digimon was on the right!

Ariel and I then exchanged glances before we approached them. When we were getting close, the Digimon in the pink and white dinosaur suit said: "Hello there, travelers. Heh-heh… were you perhaps hoping to get through here?" "Yes we were. Is there a problem?" I asked firmly. "Oh-ho! Well look at you, acting all confident! Haven't you heard of us, kid? ExTyrannomon and Datamon? Because we're the ones who have been blockading this route." the Digimon in the pink and white dinosaur suit said. The little robot Digimon stepped forward and he said: "That's exactly right! Your confidence is admirable, but I can assure you it is baseless against us!"

"Of course we've heard of you. There have been plenty of tamers who have complained about you, after all." I said. "Right. But I can't help but wonder what you're doing here… after all, you're not even doing this for money, are you?" Ariel asked. "Ha ha! You've done your homework, I see! Yup, we aren't in this for the money—the disappointment and frustration of every person we turn away is enough for us!" ExTyrannomon said. Ariel then frowned before she said: "Hmph… thugs like you are the lowest of the low. Any loser who torments people just for fun is nothing more than a—"

But then ExTyrannomon ran up to her and scratched her on the cheek with his claws! "ARIEL!" I said as she fell backward. I caught her before ExTyrannomon then laughed arrogantly and I saw she was okay… she wasn't even scratched, although I thought I saw mysterious floating particles of data colored like her skin nearby… I then turned to ExTyrannomon and said: "You're gonna get it, you thug! How dare you hit a girl?!" "I was just teaching her some manners. I don't discriminate by gender after all! Ha ha ha!" ExTyrannomon replied.

I was disgusted and Ariel stood before she said: "Go, GreenCoredramon!" and she called out a Digimon like a dragon… it was colored green and walked on 2 legs and had a tan underbelly and tan wings. It had 3 claws that were more like a dinosaur's than a dragon's at the end of its arms—it also had 3 sharp-looking toenails at the ends of its feet. It had 2 red horns at the top of its head and a red nose tusk. It also had red spikes down its back and tail. It looked 5'6 tall.

I then said: "Leomon, strike them down!" and he said: "With pleasure!" as he ran in, but then another thought struck me—those data particles that had been floating around must have come off of Ariel… which would make them human flesh data! If I could copy them to my digivice, Wormmon could use them to digivolve! ExTyrannomon and Datamon stepped forward as I lifted up my digivice (and felt it vibrate. It said: "Left to right: ExTyrannomon scan data: 10%. Datamon scan data: 10%."), but I immediately switched the screen and used a mental booster on Leomon as I said: "Here you go, Leomon!" and boosted his damage resistance against magical attacks! Ariel followed in suit and said: "Use this, GreenCoredramon!" and she used a mental booster on him too! I then switched my attention to trying to copy and save the flesh data that was floating around… luckily, I figured out how to do it quickly and succeeded!

I then looked up and saw that ExTyrannomon and Datamon must have attacked already… Ariel and I then used attack boosters on our Digimon before Datamon said: "Digital bomb!" and he pointed his fingers at GreenCoredramon and (somehow) shot them at him and they exploded on contact (although they instantly regenerated…)! ExTyrannomon then said: "Pretty attack!" and conjured giant pink hearts before he sent them flying at GreenCoredramon! GreenCoredramon was already looking beat, but Ariel used an HP super recharge on him while I used a second attack booster on Leomon. Datamon then said: "Digital bomb!" and attacked Leomon with his exploding fingertips this time. ExTyrannomon followed up and said: "Pretty attack!" and conjured more giant pink hearts before he sent them at Leomon too!

Leomon was looking weak now, so I said: "Don't give up yet, Leomon! Here!" and I used an HP super recharge on him. Datamon then said: "Digital bomb!" and attacked GreenCoredramon again. Ariel then said: "GreenCoredramon, get Datamon! Use skipping stone!" and GreenCoredramon said: "Skipping stone!" and conjured a rock in one of his claws before he threw it and it bounced across the ground (much like a pebble skipping on water) until it bounced up and hit Datamon in the head! "Pretty attack!" ExTyrannomon said before he attacked Leomon with it!

I then said: "Leomon, get Datamon! Use fist of the beast king!" and Leomon said: "Fist of the beast king!" and he ran towards Datamon and pummeled him! Datamon took it really hard too! ExTyrannomon then attacked GreenCoredramon with pretty attack and Ariel said: "GreenCoredramon, hit Datamon with skipping stone again!" and GreenCoredramon said: "Skipping stone!" before he threw another bouncing rock at Datamon. By now, Datamon looked like he had taken a pounding, but he got up and said: "Glitch program!" and made an odd distortion wave appear around Leomon… and then he suddenly turned into an 8-bit version of himself! "Leomon?! Is that the pixilated status condition?" I said before Datamon said: "You may be full of yourself, but you know your stuff about status conditions, I see… being pixilated makes it so that your Digimon can only spray blocky bubbles at their opponents that do virtually nothing at all… good luck defending yourself now!"

Since I could no longer threaten Datamon now that Leomon was pixilated, I simply used an HP super recharge on Leomon, waiting for it to end… Datamon then said: "Digital bomb!" before he attacked Leomon with it. Ariel had GreenCoredramon attack Datamon with skipping stone again before ExTyrannomon used pretty attack on GreenCoredramon. Ariel and I then healed our Digimon before Datamon said: "Glitch program!" and pixilated GreenCoredramon too! ExTyrannomon laughed before he said: "Pretty attack!" and attacked Leomon.

We then had both of our pixilated Digimon spray bubbles at Datamon, and even though they were boosted, they didn't do much… Datamon and ExTyrannomon then attacked Leomon together… but then Leomon suddenly returned to normal! I then grinned and said: "Now then… where were we?" and Datamon was starting to look nervous before I said: "Leomon, get rid of Datamon! Fist of the beast king!" and Leomon said: "Fist of the beast king!" and he ran up and pummeled Datamon—and Datamon wouldn't get up! He was down! ExTyrannomon then looked flustered as he said: "D-Datamon?" and then Ariel said: "Great job, GreenCoredramon! Now come on back!" and she called him back before she said: "Let's finish this! Angewomon, go!"

And she called out a Digimon like a beautiful human woman with white tights on her right leg, white high heels, white clothing above her midriff, gold chest armor and a long, white glove that went up to her elbow on her right arm—she also had pink-colored ribbons wrapped around both of her arms that went as low as her feet and as high as floating a little above her head. She also had 2 belt buckles around her left leg and navel, as well as a dark gray helmet that had white wing like adornments over her ears and that covered her eyes… she had 8 white wings on her back, waist length blonde hair and looked 5'10 tall.

Ariel then went on: "It's time to get ready, Angewomon! Use this!" and she used a magic booster on Angewomon. ExTyrannomon then attacked Angewomon with pretty attack. Ariel then said: "Angewomon, hit him back! Use celestial arrow!" and I said: "Leomon, you too! Use shining clap!" and Angewomon said: "Celestial arrow!" and she conjured a white bow on her right arm's glove and shot a shining arrow of light from it at ExTyrannomon! Then Leomon said: "Shining clap!" and he ran up to ExTyrannomon and clapped his hands together against ExTyrannomon's head as a flash of light engulfed his head! ExTyrannomon then fell into a sitting position and said: "Uwah!" before he got up and said: "P-pretty attack!" and hit Angewomon again. After two more rounds of this, ExTyrannomon collapsed!

ExTyrannomon and Datamon both sat up before Datamon said: "Argh… what power they summoned up… to defeat us… that's shocking…" "Yeah… to lose to them just because of their items… it's humiliating…" ExTyrannomon said. I felt myself frowning before I said: "Shut it!" and then I ran up to ExTyrannomon and hit him in the head with a roundhouse kick. He fell on his side as I grabbed him, turned to Ariel and said: "So Ariel… what do you say we drag them back to Starmon for our reward?" Ariel smiled and said: "Sounds good to me!" She then grabbed Datamon by his arms and we took them with us back to Imperial Ridge. When we arrived in the streets, we went back to where we had seen Starmon the first time, but we didn't see him there…

"Well this is inconvenient… where did Starmon go?" I asked. "Yeah… Looks like we'll need to ask where he works…" Ariel said. But then we heard a familiar voice say: "Oh my, you did it! You got them!" and then we turned around to see Starmon! Starmon then ran up to us and continued: "I can't believe you did it! You both did an excellent job! Now would you come with me to the station? We'll detain them there."

Ariel and I grinned before we followed Starmon to a brick building where we went in and saw more Starmon inside… when they saw us, they approached us and one of them said: "Wha—that's them! Those are the outlaws, ExTyrannomon and Datamon!" and then Starmon said: "That's right! These tamers here caught them all by themselves! I don't suppose you'd mind detaining those scum for the time being?"

The other Starmon grinned deliriously before they came forward and grabbed ExTyrannomon and Datamon and went away with them. Starmon then turned to us and said: "Come with me—I'll take you to SuperStarmon, who will give you your reward!" Ariel and I nodded before he took us to an office in the back. When we arrived, he said: "Wait here…" and then he poked his head around the corner before he said: "SuperStarmon? I have some good news—ExTyrannomon and Datamon have been captured! 2 brave tamers brought them in." and I thought I heard a voice, but I couldn't understand what they were saying… Starmon then said: "Yes, in fact I have them right here! Would you care to meet them?" and then I heard the voice again before Starmon said: "Certainly. One moment…" and then he turned to us and said: "Come on in!"

And Ariel and I stepped into the office where we saw another Starmon Digimon, but it was different than the other ones… it was colored gold (both on its body and its face) and wore black sunglasses. The rhombus on its forehead was colored cyan too. It wore white pants, white gloves with white sleeves and white strands streaming from its gloves, white pants and a dark red scarf. It had gold bangles around its wrists, gold kneepads with a star on each and its sleeves each had a red stripe on the tops with many yellow stars on it—its pants had a red stripe on the back with many yellow stars on it too… it looked a little taller than the other Starmon at 3'10 tall.

Starmon then said: "Here they are, SuperStarmon—Mark and Ariel. These are the tamers who defeated ExTyrannomon and Datamon." SuperStarmon looked at us before he said: "So you're the tamers who took down ExTyrannomon and Datamon… thank you for your bravery. Those 2 had been blocking off the road to the next area and that caused a lot of trouble for everyone… you both did a great service to everyone in Imperial Ridge today." Ariel and I both smiled before SuperStarmon said: "I could really use officers as talented as you. Bring out your digivices and I'll give you your reward."

And then Ariel and I did so… before SuperStarmon gave us a huge sum of BITs! "Oh wow! All this?!" Ariel said. "Of course! Those Digimon were a huge public nuisance and were interrupting the humans' ability to play Digimon View! And so many had tried to defeat them! You're both worth every BIT!" SuperStarmon said. I then smiled and said: "Thanks, SuperStarmon! Good luck with hunting down more outlaws in the future too!" SuperStarmon then chuckled before he said: "You needn't worry—I'll keep strengthening the Starmon and our teamwork so this won't be a problem again! Leave the rest to us! Have fun on your adventures in other lands, Mark and Ariel!"

Ariel and I then grinned before we left the station. Once we were back out in the streets, I grinned and turned to Ariel before I said: "Woo! That was one successful bounty hunt! Great job, Ariel!" Ariel then smiled and said: "Yeah, that was really exciting, getting to hunt outlaws! It made me feel like I'm getting closer to being a heroine." "Of course! And those weren't any ordinary Digimon we brought in either—after all, no one could defeat them before us! We really proved how strong we are today!" I said.

Ariel smiled back before I turned to Angewomon and said: "But that Digimon was amazing, Ariel! She pushed around ExTyrannomon easily! When did you get her?" Yet Angewomon smiled before she said: "You don't recognize me, Mark? Hee-hee! It looks like I got you good this time!" My eyes then widened as I said: "_GATOMON_? Boy, you _have_ grown!" and then we all laughed together. Ariel then said: "Yup, Gatomon digivolved recently. She's so strong and beautiful now!" and Angewomon beamed before I said: "Well thank you for coming along during that whole thing. I appreciate your help—you really made a big difference." And Ariel smiled back before I went on: "Is your face feeling any better though? I'm so sorry that thug scratched you—"

And then Angewomon's expression suddenly turned stern before she said: "WHAT? What do you mean?! Ariel… someone attacked you?!" "Well that ExTyrannomon scratched me before the battle began—" Ariel began and then Angewomon stomped her foot down before she said: "Argh! I can't believe it! If I would have known he did that to you—!" before Ariel said: "Angewomon, it's okay. It didn't even hurt." "Huh? Really?" I asked. "Of course. Don't you remember the protections for users, Mark? We can't be hurt while we play." Ariel said. "Er—oh yeah! Oops…" I said. Ariel giggled before she said: "Well anyway, I'm going to restock the supplies I used before I head back to my Digihome. Call me again anytime, Mark!" I then grinned and said: "Yeah, I should restock and heal my Digimon too. Later, Ariel!"

And then we went our separate ways. I restocked the items I had used before I returned with everyone to the Digihome. When we arrived, Unimon took a deep breath before he said: "Boy, that was great! We kicked out those creeps and made a path for everyone who needs to go to the next area! It felt great to be the ones who cleared the path!" "Yeah… but Ariel really helped us too. We owe her a lot of credit." Wormmon said. I smiled before I said: "Well even Leomon too—he took them on without needing to switch and did just great!" "Yes, that is true! Leomon did an amazing job!" Lekismon said. Kyubimon then walked up next to him and bumped him with one of her tails before she chuckled and said: "Way to go, muscles."

We all then laughed together before Leomon said: "Aw gee… thanks, guys. Those 2 packed a punch… but not as much of a punch as me!" and then he turned to me and said: "Thank you for pumping me up with those items too, Mark. That wouldn't have gone so well without you." "What can I say, Leomon? It's all part of our teamwork!" I said. "Yup! Exactly right!" GeoGreymon said. We all smiled together before I said: "Well you'd better get rested up, everyone—I'm going to log out, but I'll be back for our adventures ahead!" "Alright then. See you later, Mark." Lekismon said.

And my Digimon all made themselves comfortable before I logged out.


	13. Butterfly's promise

Chapter 13—Butterfly's promise—

When I logged out and returned to my room, I did some more chores (among other things) before the evening wrapped up and I went to sleep for the night. When I woke up the next day, I went off to school again and made my way through the day until the lunch hour.

As I found a spot, I started to think… I wanted to tell Zachary about my latest accomplishment defeating Elena and I also wanted to see if he'd be up to another trek for treasure in Amaterasu Server… I decided to see if he was up for it. I watched for him and soon he came by! "Zachary!" I said as he passed. Zachary then turned to me and said: "Hey Mark! You want to talk again today?" "You bet! Is that okay?" I asked. Zachary then came up as he said: "Of course! So what's the word? What's on your mind?"

"I recently pulled off a big accomplishment in Digimon View—I got my second badge!" I said. Zachary then grinned and said: "Great going, Mark! How'd it go?" I then recounted how it had been harder, but more exciting, how I had to use all 4 Digimon this time and how 2 of mine went down. By the end of it, Zachary said: "So it was harder this time… but that's fine. I had a similar experience in mine too. And naturally that means you'll be heading off to the next area!" "Yup! I'll be heading off to it soon!" I said.

"Not bad, Mark! I started my third area not too long ago, so it looks like you're catching up!" Zachary said. I grinned back before I said: "Great! And as long as we're near the same level, what do you say to another joint venture in Amaterasu Server for some treasure?" "Sounds good to me! I'm coming up on one soon too, so that should be perfectly doable." Zachary replied. "Great! Alright, I'm looking forward to it!" I said.

We then talked a little more about other things before the conversation wrapped up and Zachary went off to his next class. I took a little walk around the campus before heading off to mine and I made my way through the rest of the day before heading home. After I got all of my homework out of the way, I logged back into Digimon View again!

When I arrived in the Digihome, I saw all of my Digimon on the shore talking to each other. I smiled when I saw it and said: "Hey everybody!" and they all turned to me and came up. Lekismon then said: "Welcome back, Mark. You look well today." I smiled and said: "Yup! As always!" and we all laughed together before Kyubimon said: "So what's our plan? Are we going to take on the jungle today?" I then stopped and thought… Zachary could call any moment… but besides that, it had been a while since any of my Digimon had digivolved… maybe they were ready now…

I then said: "Well let's hold off on that for a moment, hmm? It's been a while since any of you have digivolved… why don't we check to see if you can?" My Digimon all smiled before GeoGreymon said: "Hey, yeah! That'll help make things a lot easier in the next area and I know we've all been looking forward to it! Let's do it!" I grinned and said: "Alright then! Let's all head into the house!"

And we all headed in as a team before I checked the computer to see if anyone was ready to digivolve… and saw that Kyubimon, Leomon, Unimon and Wormmon all could! I smiled and looked their digivolutions over, especially Wormmon's… I knew she wanted it to specifically be Hudiemon she digivolved into… and I saw that she could digivolve into Hudiemon now!

"Alright!" I said before Unimon said: "Wow, it sounds like someone can digivolve, huh?" and I said: "Yes! Kyubimon, Leomon, Unimon and Wormmon can!" They all then celebrated before I went on: "So let's get this started! Kyubimon, would you care to go first?" "Darn right!" She said back.

She then stepped forward and I digivolved her into a Taomon—she walked on 2 legs now and was wearing a white sweater-like garment with sleeves that appeared to be longer than her arms were and there were various symbols on her sweater-like garment. She also wore purple pants and stood on her bare feet, which were 2 white paws. She had yellow fur with pointed ears and her face was yellow and furry too, with some black markings and she had an Asian style hat on her head. She looked 5'10 tall. Taomon also had gone from being a fire elemental Digimon to a darkness elemental Digimon, so once again, the way she would match up against other Digimon in battle would change.

When the processed finished, I said: "Congratulations, Taomon! Now you're an ultimate level Digimon! And it looks like you're back to walking on 2 legs, huh? How do you feel?" "At least I've done it before. I'll be used to it by tomorrow, no sweat." Taomon said. I chuckled before she stepped back and I said: "Now let's move on… Leomon, would you care to go next?" "Absolutely!" Leomon said back.

He then came forward and I digivolved him into a GrapLeomon—he was still a humanoid, lion-like Digimon that walked on 2 legs. He had a white and yellow face and an orange lion mane, but from the neck down, his entire body looked mechanical. He had 2 rotating turbines on his arms and over his hands and some on his ankles as well. He looked 6 feet tall. GrapLeomon's element had also changed from earth to machine, so he too would function differently against different opponents now.

I smiled before I said: "Great job digivolving, GrapLeomon! And wow, you look mechanized though—" and then GrapLeomon said: "Yup, I saw! It feels different, but I'll handle it just fine, don't you worry!" and I smiled before he went back with the others.

I then went on: "Well Unimon, what about you? Are you ready to go next?" "You bet I am!" Unimon said. I chuckled before I said: "Alright then—here we go!" and I digivolved him into a HippoGryphonmon, like the one we had encountered in Amaterasu Server. His element was still air, so it would be easy enough to remember his strengths. I then smiled and said: "Way to go, HippoGryphonmon! You're really coming along nicely!" and he laughed and responded: "Right you are! I'm all ready to get out there and do my best!"

And then he stepped back before I said: "Alright, so what do you say, Wormmon? Are you ready to wrap this up?" and she came forward before she said: "Well… what are you going to digivolve me into? Because I wanted it to be Hudiemon, not those yucky Digimon like Kuwagamon or Stingmon—" and then I smiled and said: "I know that. But you can digivolve into Hudiemon, Wormmon—it says you're ready now." "HUH? Really?!" Wormmon said and I nodded before she said: "But… to do that it said you needed human flesh data… where'd you get it?"

"Ah yes, well… let me show you." I said as I used my digivice to project the particles of flesh data from Ariel. My Digimon all looked surprised as I went on: "When ExTyrannomon scratched Ariel, I noticed this floating around in the air. That's why I was so distracted at the start of the battle—I was trying to save a copy of it to my digivice. And it looks like it worked."

"So even though it didn't hurt her, he still knocked a small amount of the data off… that's really something." GrapLeomon said. "And that means that I'm going to have flesh data from Ariel installed into me…" Wormmon said. "Yeah. However, I fear this might be something of a gray area when it comes to the site rules…" I said and then Wormmon said: "Gray area?" "It means I'm not sure if it's entirely allowed. After all, we didn't ask for it to be produced or if it was okay to take—I simply copied it when it got knocked off…" I said. But then I went on: "But it's probably fine. After all, the site allows for human flesh data to be used to digivolve Wormmon and we weren't the ones who hurt Ariel. That being said, it's all up to you, Wormmon—are you ready for this?" Wormmon then smiled and said: "You bet! I'm sooo excited to digivolve into a Digimon like a human! Come on, Mark! Let's go, go, go!" I chuckled as I said: "Alright then, let's begin. This is it, Wormmon… kiss those days of being bug-like goodbye!"

And then I installed the flesh data into her, digivolving her into a Hudiemon—she was like a human teenage girl and a butterfly in the same body… she wore armor over her torso that was white on the front and silverish-purple on the back, along with silverish-purple arm armor that had yellow shoulder pads and elbow pads—she also wore a chartreuse fur scarf around her neck. Oddly enough, she had blue butterfly wings coming out of her hips that looked like a skirt that went down to her knees, except around the front where her thighs were completely exposed, but she wore silverish-purple high-heeled boots over her knees, calves and feet. She had a silverish-purple helm on her head with holes for her antennae, which were long and curved backwards and her eyes were visible, although they were solid, yellow bug eyes with no irises or pupils. She had long blue hair in the front that went down to her chest (and curled inward at the bottom) and enormous blue butterfly wings coming out of the back of her head. She looked 5'10 tall. It also said Hudiemon was still a nature elemental Digimon, so how she matched up against other Digimon hadn't changed.

I smiled, happy that I was able to make her dream come true, although the one who looked the happiest was Hudiemon—she looked so happy right now! "Well looks like that did it… you're much more like a human now. Is this what you were hoping for, Hudiemon?" I asked. "YES! I'm so happy I can't even tell you! And it's all because I could count on you to be patient and do this for me… thank you Mark!" Hudiemon said.

And then she came up to me and hugged me, resting her head on my left shoulder. Of course, Hudiemon's right wing was rubbing up against my face, but she was so happy, I didn't mind. I hugged her back before she backed out and said: "I'm so excited for everything I'm going to get to do now that I'm so humanoid! This is going to be so exciting!" I smiled and said: "That's true. Now there's nothing stopping you from trying all the things you dreamed of doing before, but couldn't do at the time. I'm happy for you, Hudiemon."

Hudiemon smiled and said: "Thank you, Mark… really. You've taught me so much and done so much for me. You made it possible for me to fulfill all my dreams… so as a small token of my gratitude, I'll use all my strength to make all of your dreams on Digimon View come true! No matter what, I'll take on any opponent or do whatever I can to help you! I promise!" I smiled when I heard this and said: "Thank you, Hudiemon. But I'm just so glad I've inspired that kind of loyalty from my own Digimon—" and then Hudiemon said: "Well of course! You're the best tamer I could have ended up with, Mark! There's no doubt about it!"

I was still smiling before Hudiemon went on: "And I'm so satisfied with how this turned out too! I feel like this is the right form for me! Aren't I cool?" "That would be a good way to describe you, although I think 'pretty' would be better—" I began and then Hudiemon looked surprised as she put her hand to her mouth before she said: "Wha—?! You really…?" and then everyone else laughed before Hudiemon put her hand down and smiled and looked more relaxed as she said: "Well I didn't expect you to say something like that… but I still like hearing it! Hee-hee!" and she flew back with the others.

"So now that everyone's digivolved, what are we going to do now?" Lekismon asked. "Well I was expecting a call from Zachary… I'm not sure we should leave the Digihome too soon…" I said. "Then why leave? There are all kinds of interesting things to do here. Why don't we play volleyball, Mark?" Hudiemon asked. I smiled and I said: "That's a great idea, Hudiemon. We could do it either one-on-one or in teams… and it looks like Taomon and Lekismon could play too!" Lekismon then grinned and said: "That sounds fun! I know I wouldn't mind joining in!" I then turned to Taomon and said: "What about you, Taomon?" She actually looked a little pressured before she said: "Um… okay…" "Great! Now we just need to decide the teams…" I said and then Hudiemon said: "I'll take Mark!" Lekismon and I laughed before Lekismon said: "Sure, I'm up to it!" and then she turned to Taomon as she said: "Let's go, Taomon!"

And then we went to the volleyball court outside. Hudiemon and I got situated on one side while Taomon and Lekismon got on the other and GrapLeomon, HippoGryphonmon and GeoGreymon watched. I then showed them the basics of play, including bumping, setting and spiking, and I also told them about scoring and the net. Hudiemon got into it really quickly and Lekismon wasn't too far behind, even though she was the shortest player on the court. Taomon had a little trouble, mostly because she insisted on playing without rolling up her sleeves. It was amazing she could still play like that… it didn't take long before Hudiemon and I won the first game!

"Well that was impressive! Good game, Mark and Hudiemon!" Lekismon said. Even Taomon said: "…Good work. Keep it up." after it was over. "Well now that we've gotten a taste of this, maybe we should switch teams. Shall I switch with you, Lekismon?" I asked. Before Lekismon could answer though, I got a call on my digivice! I checked and saw it was Zachary!

"It's Zachary calling! Hold that thought!" I said as I ran to the house. When I arrived, I switched my digivice to the hologram mode and a hologram of Zachary appeared before he said: "Hey Mark! I'm glad I got through! I'm nearby a lilypond where a Digimon is giving out treasure to anyone who can beat her!" and I said: "Alright! Opportunity came knocking quickly! Let's go!"

Zachary grinned and said: "I like your attitude! But the thing is, the Digimon guarding this treasure isn't going to be easy to beat…" and then I said: "Hmm?" before Zachary looked a bit more serious as he went on: "Her name is Lotosmon and she's a mega Digimon. Do you know how strong those Digimon are, Mark?" "They're the second highest level of Digimon there are. I know they're dangerous, but we have ultimate level Digimon and they aren't far behind! Let's just give it a try! We can do it!" I said.

Zachary grinned again before he said: "Well you're sure feeling bold! But I agree that—between us both—victory should be possible…" and then he went on: "Alright. Are your Digimon rested?" "Yes they are! They're ready to leave right now!" I said. "Awesome! Then I'll send you a password and link like last time and we'll be off!" Zachary said. "Sounds good! See you soon!" I said. And then the hologram faded and I switched my digivice back to management mode before I stepped outside and saw my Digimon waiting before GrapLeomon said: "It looks like you and Zachary are done… so what's the word? Are we going back to Amaterasu Server?"

I smiled before I said: "Exactly right! This time we're going to a lilypond for another treasure hunt!" "A lilypond, huh? Sounds pretty! Alright then, I'm ready anytime!" Hudiemon said. I smiled before I said: "I like your attitude, Hudiemon! Right now we're just waiting on Zachary to send the link—" but then I felt my digivice vibrate! I checked it and saw Zachary had sent the link and password! I then said: "And it looks like he just did! Alright everyone, gather 'round!" and they all did so before I copied the password and clicked the link before I entered the password and confirmed it. And then we felt ourselves getting teleported away again!

And then we reappeared in the midst of a misty pond… grass, trees and ponds were all around us and (of course) the ponds had many lily pads on each one's surface. And I saw Zachary was here too! "Zachary! It's good to see you again!" I said. Zachary then turned around and said: "Mark! Glad to see you made it!" and then we approached each other before Zachary eyed my Digimon and said: "And wow, it looks like your Digimon have been advancing in leaps and bounds! That'll help in the upcoming battle with Lotosmon." My Digimon chuckled before I said: "Yup! I may be daring, but I know what I'm doing!" and Zachary grinned before he said: "That's the spirit. This region we're in is known as 'Mistbound Lake'. Now let's see…" and he checked his digivice before he pointed to the upper-left and said: "It looks like Lotosmon is over in that direction! Let's go!"

And I nodded before we took off. As we made our way through, we kept our eyes open for Digimon, but we didn't see any, so we eventually relaxed and Zachary said: "I'm glad to see you're still into Digimon View, Mark." and I smiled and said: "Of course! It's so fun! I'm glad you introduced me to the site, Zachary!" He then chuckled before he said: "I remember you said you were in a summery location the last time we met up here Mark, but you've also said you're moving on to the next part of Ikaruga Server… what's that part like?" "I'm headed to a jungle next!" I said. "Wow… that's pretty neat! There'll be lots of thick foliage and humidity there, no doubt!" Zachary replied. "Ha ha! Yeah. But that'll just add to the sights and the adventure." I said back.

But then we heard an odd croaking sound! We then turned our heads to see 2 giant Digimon before us… one was a giant insect Digimon with dark red flesh, 2 legs, 4 arms and a giant dark red shell on its back. It had a large horn and didn't seem to have any eyes at all… It was giant at 9'10 tall.

And the other was a humanoid amphibian Digimon that walked on 2 legs. It had a red-orange body with a yellow underbelly that had a white bandage over its navel (which was an outie…). It had 2 arms with webbed hands, a green ruff around its neck made of seaweed, red-orange whisker-like objects in between its cheeks and eyes and a red-orange strand of flesh that was at the top of its head and drooped forward a little above its eyes with purple ends… it had a tail and 2 big golden horn-like instruments coming out of its back. It looked even taller than the insect Digimon at 10'6 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and took it out (and it seemed Zachary had the same experience, because he took his out too) and it said: "Left to right: MegaKabuterimon scan data: 10%. ShogunGekomon scan data: 10%". It also said that MegaKabuterimon was nature elemental while ShogunGekomon was water elemental and that both of them were ultimate level Digimon.

Zachary then said: "Go for it, Matadormon!" and he called out a humanoid Digimon that walked on 2 legs. It wore a black and gold vest with magenta sleeves that were extremely long, almost as long as it was tall! 5 silver claws were coming out of the ends, too. Its midriff was also visible under the vest, although its skin was an ugly, bluish-gray color, like a zombie. It had a green sash around its waist and red pants with black circular markings on the sides that looked like upside-down u-shaped black lines and had cloth boots. It had a silver colored, steel u-shaped jaw that was very large and purple pointed eyes with black slits for pupils. It had spiky blonde hair and looked 6'2 tall.

I wasn't sure what kind of Digimon that was, so I checked my digivice and it said that Matadormon was a darkness Digimon, so he could handle MegaKabuterimon. Now it would be up to me to call someone out who could defeat ShogunGekomon! I then said: "Time to get out there, Hudiemon!" and she flew in. Yet then I heard Matadormon say: "Ah, Mark! It's been a while since I last saw you." I then whirled to him and Zachary chuckled before he said: "It's understandable why you wouldn't recognize him—he did look really different when you last saw him. This is SangLoupmon—the dog Digimon you saw me use before—digivolved into Matadormon!" "Whoa! You've grown, SangLoup—er, Matadormon!" I said.

Everyone else then laughed before Zachary said: "Well let's get this started off! Matadormon, use turncoat shadow on MegaKabuterimon!" and Matadormon said: "Turncoat shadow!" and nothing happened at first… but then I saw MegaKabuterimon's shadow on the ground start to rise up behind him! It then scratched MegaKabuterimon and he recoiled before it fell back on the ground behind him. MegaKabuterimon looked at Matadormon angrily before he said: "Horn buster!" and his horn became electrically charged before he fired an electric beam at Matadormon! Matadormon got up, although he looked rattled after the attack. "Hudiemon, get ShogunGekomon! Use flying kick!" I said. Hudiemon ran forward as she said: "Flying kick!" and somersaulted forward and came down, kicking ShogunGekomon in the face! Hudiemon then pushed off and flipped back to where she started before ShogunGekomon recovered and said: "Whirlpool!" before he created a swirling whirlpool underneath Hudiemon! Even though Hudiemon was flying above it, it still sucked her in and pulled her inside! "Uh… Hudiemon?!" I said. A second later it spat Hudiemon back out and vanished. Hudiemon was coughing as she got back up and then flew a little above the ground again.

MegaKabuterimon then said: "Horn buster!" and fired another electric beam at Matadormon, who looked rattled again. "Matadormon, use earth-shattering stomp on MegaKabuterimon!" Zachary said. Matadormon then said: "Earth-shattering stomp!" and he leapt at MegaKabuterimon and stomped on him a few times before he sprang off and ran back (he also looked a little revitalized after he did). ShogunGekomon then said: "Musical fist!" before the instruments on his back blasted Matadormon and Hudiemon with massive sound waves! "Hudiemon, get him back! Use Flying kick!" I said. And Hudiemon leapt up before she said: "Infinity dream!" and she began to scatter aquamarine-colored dust from her wings at MegaKabuterimon and ShogunGekomon! Both of them looked sickened before ShogunGekomon turned into an 8-bit version of himself and MegaKabuterimon looked overcome by pain! It looked like Hudiemon was suffering from audio disruption… but this worked out even better!

Hudiemon flew back down before Zachary said: "I guess she must be suffering from audio disruption…" "Yeah… but it looks like that worked out for the better after all!" I said. By now Hudiemon had landed and said: "Huh? What do you mean, 'after all'?" "Well those weren't my actual instructions, but that worked great anyway!" I said. "Huh? But you said to use infinity dream…" Hudiemon said before I said: "Don't worry about it, Hudiemon."

And she turned around before Zachary said: "Matadormon, get MegaKabuterimon with earth-shattering stomp!" and Matadormon did so. ShogunGekomon then sprayed blocky bubbles at Hudiemon, which she basically shrugged off. He then recoiled from pain before I said: "Hudiemon, use flying kick on ShogunGekomon!" and Hudiemon said: "Flying kick!" and she somersaulted forward and kicked ShogunGekomon again. MegaKabuterimon then groaned and looked overcome by pain before he recoiled.

"Alright Matadormon, it's time to send MegaKabuterimon packing! Use earth-shattering stomp!" Zachary said and Matadormon did so, although MegaKabuterimon just barely got up… "Hudiemon, get ShogunGekomon! Use flying kick!" I said. Hudiemon then ran over to MegaKabuterimon and hit him with a leaping roundhouse kick before he fell over and wouldn't get up! It looked like she had done a regular attack… but it still worked, anyway! ShogunGekomon once again sprayed blocky bubbles at Hudiemon before he recoiled.

"Hudiemon, get him! Use flying kick!" I said. Hudiemon then said: "Flying kick!" and attacked him with it, but he still got up… "Matadormon, finish him off! Use earth-shattering stomp!" Zachary said and Matadormon did so, but ShogunGekomon got up again… he then sprayed blocky bubbles at Hudiemon before he recoiled, returned to normal and collapsed! Then he and MegaKabuterimon got up and ran away!

"Woo-hoo! We really showed them who's boss!" I said. "Exactly right!" Matadormon said. I then turned to Hudiemon and said: "And you really cut them down to size, Hudiemon! That was way easier with you helping!" "Yeah. I'm proud of Matadormon too, but that was really something." Zachary said. Hudiemon smiled before she said: "Hee-hee! Thanks, guys! Glad I could help!" Zachary then healed Matadormon (and I healed Hudiemon) before we pressed on.

We kept going through the pond, but didn't see any more Digimon for a while, so eventually, I said: "Well, we've been at this for a little while… are we getting close to Lotosmon?" "Let me check…" Zachary said before he took out his digivice and looked it over before he said: "Yup, it looks like we're approaching where she is! It's not too far now!" "Right on! Alright, let's get moving!" I said. Zachary then chuckled before he said: "Ha ha… you're as full of vigor as ever, I see." I then turned to him before I said: "What's wrong? Haven't you fought a mega before, Zachary?" "Nope. This is my first time…" Zachary said. "Oh… well at least it'll be a 2-on-1 fight! You've got to like those odds!" I said.

Zachary chuckled before he said: "I guess… still, your optimism is an encouraging thing. Are you always this daring, Mark?" I chuckled before I said: "Not always, no… but I feel like I can do more when I have a friend with me!" Zachary grinned before he said: "That's the spirit. Okay, let's get going! Our treasure is waiting!" and I nodded before we went further in. Eventually we arrived at a dead end with a Digimon standing in front of a pond with a giant lily pad in the center…

It was humanoid and walked on 2 legs. It wore a purple top that was slit in a V-shape around its midriff and had ruffled white sleeves on that expanded outward into cuffs that looked like upside-down megaphones that its arms came out of… it also had giant white shoulder pieces attached to the sleeves. It had a giant, ruffled white dress that was slit in the front, revealing purple tights with fishnet patterns over them. It also had purple shoes on as well. It had pale purple skin and blonde hair that had long blonde bangs and stood up and looked like flower petals in the back. It also had a purple, cylinder-like object with holes in the top coming out of its forehead and its eyes were covered by it… it held a silver staff in its left hand that had a golden, flower-like tip with rainbow colored petals and a blue point on the top and held a gold staff in its right hand that had a black snake and a white snake on opposite sides coiled around the staff with feathery sides above them. It looked 5'10 tall.

Once the Digimon saw us, it said: "Ah, it looks like more visitors have come. Hee-hee… I've gotten so many treasure hunters lately." And as we approached her, she went on: "Welcome travelers, I am Lotosmon. I trust you've come for the treasure of the lilypond I hand out?" "Yes ma'am! My name is Mark and I came seeking it out today!" I said. Lotosmon grinned before she said: "Well hello then, Mark. How nice it is to have such a polite challenger today."

And then she turned to Zachary and said: "And you?" "I'm Zachary! I came here for the treasure too." Zachary said. "Hee-hee… so it's both of you then. Alright, which one of you is going to fight me first?" Lotosmon asked. "We had intended to together, actually." I said.

"Oh my, how terrible… you'd outnumber a lady?" Lotosmon asked. Zachary and I paused before Lotosmon chuckled and said: "Don't worry—I'm just joking. I can handle that too, but to keep the fight fair, I won't give you any treasure at all if you use a Digimon that's at my level or higher, meaning a mega or an ultra Digimon. Anything at ultimate level or less is okay. I'll let you both use 2 Digimon each, but you can't use any items or switch them out. So how about it? Are you ready?" "Well we didn't come this far to not even try! I'm ready!" I said. "…Alright, let's go!" Zachary said. "Good, good. Then let's begin!" Lotosmon said as she stepped before us.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I took it out (and so did Zachary) before it said: "Lotosmon scan data: 5%". It also said Lotosmon was a nature type, meaning darkness Digimon would be best against her… and sure enough, it said she was a mega level. I then paused… I did have Taomon, but after seeing how effective Hudiemon's infinity dream had been, I felt like using her could really start this battle off on the right foot. And if I couldn't use any items, this would be important too… Zachary then said: "Matadormon, you're up!" as he called him out. I then said: "Go for it, Hudiemon!" and she flew in. Zachary then said: "Matadormon, use turncoat shadow!" and Matadormon said: "Turncoat shadow!" and then Lotosmon's shadow rose up behind her and used the shadows of the staves to club Lotosmon with! Lotosmon's shadow then fell back on the ground and I said: "Hudiemon, use infinity dream!" and Hudiemon said: "Infinity dream!" and she once again scattered aquamarine-colored dust from her wings at Lotosmon! Lotosmon then looked sickened and overcome by pain! Lotosmon then said: "Urf…" and doubled over, before recoiling from poison damage.

Zachary then grinned and said: "Way to go, Mark and Hudiemon! Matadormon, use turncoat shadow again!" and he did so before I said: "Hudiemon, use verdant barrier!" and Hudiemon said: "Verdant barrier!" and she made a wall of flowers, vines and moss appear in front of her before it vanished. Lotosmon then stood up and said: "Seven's fantasia!" and conjured a rainbow-colored beam of light from her staves before she sent it at Hudiemon and Matadormon! The wall then reappeared in front of Hudiemon before the light went through it and hit her, while Matadormon took the hit pretty hard! The verdant barrier itself couldn't stop an attack, but rather it stopped attacks from inflicting any status conditions or from reducing the attributes of the Digimon it was protecting while it lasted… which must mean that seven's fantasia was capable of such an effect. Of course, for Matadormon to take the hit hard… that must mean that it was a holy elemental attack! Lotosmon sure made it her business to come prepared! Lotosmon then recoiled from poison damage after she was done.

"Matadormon, get her back! Use earth-shattering stomp!" Zachary said. Matadormon then said: "Reflex boost!" and cast a spell on himself heightening his awareness. It looks like he must be suffering from audio disruption… Lotosmon then said: "Seven's fantasia!" and fired the rainbow-colored beam from her staves again before she recoiled from poison damage. "Hudiemon, help out Matadormon! Use verdant barrier!" I said and Hudiemon said: "Verdant barrier!" and she made another wall of flowers, vines and moss appear in front of Matadormon. I knew it wouldn't cure his audio disruption… but it would stop Lotosmon from inflicting any more status conditions or attribute reductions, anyway. "Hey, thanks Mark!" Zachary said.

Lotosmon then tried to get up, but succumbed to the pain she was feeling and doubled over before recoiling from poison damage. "Hudiemon, use flying kick!" I said. Hudiemon then said: "Flying kick!" and somersaulted forward and came down, kicking Lotosmon! Lotosmon didn't take it hard at all though, no doubt because flying kick was a nature elemental attack and Lotosmon was resistant to attacks from her own element. "Matadormon, quick! Use earth-shattering stomp!" Zachary said. Matadormon then said: "Earth-shattering stomp!" and he leapt at Lotosmon and stomped on her before he sprang off and ran back (he also looked a little revitalized after he did).

I then had Hudiemon use flying kick again before Zachary had Matadormon use earth-shattering stomp and Lotosmon used seven's fantasia. Lotosmon recoiled from poison damage before she stood up straight again (suggesting her paralysis status condition had worn off). The next round was a repeat of the last one, although now our Digimon were looking worn down (especially Hudiemon). Lotosmon then said: "Seven's fantasia!" and blasted Hudiemon and Matadormon with the rainbow-colored beam and Hudiemon and Matadormon both fell on their backs and couldn't get up—they were down! "Great work, Matadormon!" Zachary said as he called him back. I smiled and said: "You did great, Hudiemon! Now leave the rest to the others." and called her back. I then called out Taomon while Zachary said: "Go, Phantomon!" and he called out another Digimon… it looked like a specter, wearing a gray robe and a red hood. It held a sickle with a spiky ball attached to it by a chain. It had a gold pendant with an eye at the end and its face was shrouded in darkness… all I could see were its eyes. It looked 2'4 tall, although it was floating above the ground.

Zachary then went on: "Phantomon, use soul chopper!" and his Digimon drew his sickle back as he floated over to Lotosmon and said: "Soul chopper!" and swung it at her! Lotosmon fell over from the hit, but then got up and I said: "Taomon, you too! Use voodoo light!" and Taomon said: "Voodoo light!" and then the immediate space around us suddenly turned dark as a purple-colored flame appeared where Lotosmon was and burned her!

Lotosmon looked like she was on her last legs now as she said: "Seven's fantasia!" and attacked with it before we had our Digimon repeat their last attacks… and that did it! Lotosmon fell into a kneeling position and wouldn't get back up… we had won! "Alright! Great job, Phantomon!" Zachary said. Phantomon chuckled before I said: "And you too, Taomon! Those were some good attacks!" "Thanks… but that didn't take much. She started out awfully weakened… the others must have really done a good job cutting her health down to size." Taomon said. "Yup! You have Hudiemon and Zachary's Digimon to thank for that!" I said.

We then heard a: "You certainly are good to your Digimon…" and then we turned to see Lotosmon rising to her feet before she went on: "Excellent. I'll be happy to hand out treasure to 2 promising tamers like you." and then she looked at Zachary and I and said: "Come on, boys—it's time to claim your prize."

Zachary and I grinned as Lotosmon walked towards the pond (and we followed in suit) before she leapt to the lily pad in the center and bent over to pick up something and then leapt back over to us and handed each of us a purple stone block with a wide, square shape. "So here it is… the second piece…" Zachary said. "Ah, so you've received a treasure before, I see. Yes, there are 3 total in a completed treasure, so you're not far from owning one if you are up to the second." Lotosmon said. "Yup! I'm excited to see what the finished treasure looks like, too." I said. "Hee-hee… only owners of the completed treasure know that. If you're so excited, you'd better find another Digimon who hands them out!" Lotosmon replied. "We'll do that! Thanks, Lotosmon!" I said. "Anytime. I wish you safe travels, boys." Lotosmon said. "Thank you! See you around, Lotosmon!" Zachary said.

We then left the lilypond before I turned to Zachary and said: "Thanks for having me again, Zachary. Let me know any time if you want to do this again." "Sure thing! It's a lot more fun doing it with a friend anyway!" Zachary replied. He then went on: "Well as long as we're done here, you'd better head back to Ikaruga Server, Mark. You never know who we might bump into here." "Yes, I suppose you're right… alright then. See you next time, Zachary!" I said. And he nodded before I used my digivice to return to my Digihome.

When we returned, HippoGryphonmon gave a content sigh before he said: "Another successful trip in Amaterasu Server! That sure went well." "Yup. And to think that we defeated a mega Digimon… that was great!" GeoGreymon said. "Of course, we owe Zachary a lot for that too… that likely wouldn't have gone so well if it weren't for him." Lekismon said. "That's true. He was a big help." GrapLeomon said before he turned to me and said: "You sure know how to pick 'em when it comes to friends, Mark." "Oh believe me—I know." I said back. Everyone else then smiled before Taomon said: "I'm surprised at how we're being so hasty to recognize Zachary though… we all worked well as a team, especially Hudiemon… she made that a lot easier." "Aww, thanks Taomon!" Hudiemon said.

We all then laughed before I said: "Yup—it was a great effort all around! But that was tiring, so you'd better all rest up—we'll need to be ready to head out on our jungle excursion!" "Sounds great! I know I could use some rest after those battles…" Hudiemon said. She then went over to her hammock and lied down on her side (since her wings were too wide for the hammock) and dozed off. Taomon, Lekismon, GrapLeomon and HippoGryphonmon all got into their hammocks too before they started to rest. GeoGreymon still couldn't fit into his hammock though, so he simply lied down on the sand again… I sat down and started to read up on the jungle region ahead, but soon I saw Taomon roll over in her hammock… and she saw GeoGreymon. I looked down a little (to make it look like I wasn't watching) and I heard her quietly say: "Ohhh…" before she got up and walked over by him and leaned up against him as he was dozing.

I smiled before I looked down completely. Even though she was always trying to be so cool, she had a really warm heart… I then went back to looking up information on the jungle.


	14. Welcome to the jungle

Chapter 14—Welcome to the jungle—

I continued to research the jungle area I would be visiting as I waited for my Digimon to awaken. It said that it was pretty vast, so it would be important to check my digivice frequently in order to prevent myself from getting lost.

I kept researching for a little while until my Digimon all woke up. When they did, HippoGryphonmon said: "Alright! Now that everyone's awake, it looks like we're off to the next area!" "Yup! Now we're going to go back on track to our original destination—the jungle!" I said. "Awesome! I can't wait to see it!" Hudiemon said. I grinned before I said: "I know what you mean! So let's get to it—it's time for our excursion!"

And then everyone cheered before we left the Digihome and returned to the streets of Imperial Ridge. We then went back to the route that ExTyrannomon and Datamon had been guarding and this time went further in… until we entered the jungle area! There were trails through all the thick, dense overgrowth, but they were scarcely what you'd call roads… but they were still clear enough to maneuver through and it still beat clearing a path with a machete. The humidity had gone way up too, so it was hot here…

When we arrived, Lekismon jumped up and took a big leaf off of a tree branch before she started fanning herself and said: "My, it certainly is hot here…" and then I said: "Are you going to be okay, Lekismon?" "Oh, of course. I just need to get used to it…" She said. "It is pretty hot here… and since Ikaruga Server keeps getting warmer as we head in, I can't help but wonder what the next area's going to be like…" GrapLeomon said. "Maybe it'll be a desert? That would certainly be hot enough to be fitting of the last area…" Hudiemon said. "I hope it'll be a volcano! Then it might get really nice and warm!" GeoGreymon said. I laughed before I said: "You really like the heat, don't you GeoGreymon?" "Well of course! That's where I'm in my element, as a fire elemental Digimon!" GeoGreymon replied. We all laughed before we pressed on. It was quiet and the area was clear for a while… but then some Digimon jumped out at us!

One was a Digimon like a cross between a dog and a bear that walked on 4 legs. The front 2 feet had red boxing gloves with long, black nails coming through them and the back 2 legs were bandaged. It had blue fur, a white mane, 2 giant, red, curved crests coming out of its shoulders (from under its mane), a tail like a pug's and a yellow, four-pointed symbol on its forehead. It also had sharp-looking fangs and looked 4'7 tall. Another was a tall, pale blue demon-looking Digimon that walked on 2 legs, had 2 long arms, 2 tattered wings and 2 horns that stuck horizontally out of its head and then pointed up. It had a bat pattern in the middle of its torso and was very muscular. It looked 6 feet tall. And the last was like a cross between a teddy bear and a snowman… it was brown and walked on 2 legs. It had a teddy bear-like head, but looked humanoid from the neck down. It had a fat, round torso with 2 tan rocks in a vertical line down its upper body, as if in place of coal. It had long arms, short legs and wide feet. It looked 5'4 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Gaogamon scan data: 15%. IceDevimon scan data: 15%. MudFrigimon scan data: 15%". It also said that Gaogamon was an air elemental Digimon, IceDevimon was a water elemental Digimon and MudFrigimon was an earth elemental Digimon. Still, these sounded like some odd Digimon to find out here… _Ice_Devimon? Mud_Frigi_mon? It's a wonder they could deal with the heat and the humidity…

I then turned around and said: "Hudiemon, you're up!" and she said: "Leave it to me!" as she flew in. Before we could do anything though, Gaogamon said: "Spiral blow!" and blew a gust of air from his mouth at Hudiemon! IceDevimon followed up and said: "Frozen claw!" and somehow flew at her (even though his wings were badly tattered) and then scratched her with one of his hands! Hudiemon looked a little rattled after the attack ended, too! I then said: "Alright, now it's our turn! Hudiemon, use infinity dream!" and Hudiemon leapt up and said: "Infinity dream!" and she began to scatter aquamarine-colored dust from her wings at Gaogamon, IceDevimon and MudFrigimon! All 3 of them looked sickened after the attack and Gaogamon fell asleep and MudFrigimon looked overcome by pain as well! MudFrigimon managed to stand up straight before he said: "Heavy weight!" and he ran up to Hudiemon and knocked her on her back with a forceful downward punch!

Hudiemon got up though and I said: "Hudiemon, get IceDevimon! Flying kick!" and she ran forward before she said: "Flying kick!" and somersaulted forward and came down, kicking IceDevimon in the face! He took it hard too! Hudiemon then pushed off and flipped back to where she started and IceDevimon recovered before he said: "Ambush!" and he ran forward before he disappeared and then reappeared behind Hudiemon and swiped at her with his arm! She took it a little hard too, doubtlessly because it was a darkness elemental attack… at least IceDevimon recoiled from the poison damage after it was over. MudFrigimon then tried to stand up straight, but collapsed and also recoiled from poison damage while Gaogamon was still dozing too, although he was tossing about a little in his sleep…

"Hudiemon, attack IceDevimon again! Use flying kick!" I said. And Hudiemon once again somersaulted forward and kicked IceDevimon—he was already starting to look worn down too! But then MudFrigimon stood up straight this time and said: "Heavy weight!" and smashed Hudiemon with another downward punch. IceDevimon then got up and said: "Ambush!" and ran forward, disappeared and then reappeared behind Hudiemon and attacked her again. Luckily, Gaogamon was still dozing… "Hudiemon, finish off IceDevimon! Use flying kick!" I said. Hudiemon then did so and knocked him out before MudFrigimon said: "Heavy weight!" and hit Hudiemon hard again. Gaogamon woke up too!

Hudiemon was starting to look worn down now, so I said: "Great job, Hudiemon! Now come on back!" and she flew back quickly before I said: "GeoGreymon, it's roasting time!" and he came on in. MudFrigimon then said: "Defense boost!" and he cast a spell on himself that increased his damage resistance to physical attacks! Gaogamon followed through and said: "Spiral blow!" and he blew another gust of wind at GeoGreymon!

MudFrigimon then followed up and said: "Snowball toss!" and he conjured a snowball in his hand before he threw it at GeoGreymon! He took it a little hard, too! "GeoGreymon, use mega burst!" I said. GeoGreymon then said: "Mega burst!" and spat up a giant blast of fire that burned both Gaogamon and MudFrigimon! Gaogamon took it hard too! "Woo! Great hit, GeoGreymon!" I said and he smiled before Gaogamon said: "Reflex boost!" and he cast a spell on himself to heighten his awareness…

But just then I heard a woman's voice say: "Celestial arrow!" and an arrow of light came out of nowhere and hit Gaogamon! Gaogamon recoiled before I turned my head and saw someone jump out of a tree and land in front of us—it was an Angewomon! "Wha—?" I said before the Angewomon turned around and said: "Just keep fighting! Don't worry—I'll help you." and then she backed up and stood by GeoGreymon.

I paused before I said: "GeoGreymon, use mega burst!" and then GeoGreymon said: "Mega burst!" and spat another giant blast of fire at Gaogamon and MudFrigimon… but Gaogamon leapt out of range before it could hit him. But at least it scorched MudFrigimon! Gaogamon then said: "Spiral blow!" and used it on GeoGreymon. "Celestial arrow!" Angewomon said before she fired another arrow of light at Gaogamon… and it hit him! MudFrigimon then said: "Heavy weight!" and smashed Angewomon with a downward punch!

Angewomon then turned to MudFrigimon and said: "Photon barrage!" and several shimmering, golden ovals appeared behind her before they fired orbs of light at MudFrigimon! "GeoGreymon, follow up! Use mega burst!" I said. GeoGreymon then did so… and Gaogamon was down from the attack! MudFrigimon then frowned and said: "Snowball toss!" and threw another snowball at GeoGreymon.

"Great job, GeoGreymon! Now it's time for you to withdraw!" I said and he came back before I went on: "HippoGryphonmon, let's wrap this up!" and HippoGryphonmon flew in. MudFrigimon then hit HippoGryphonmon with a heavy weight before Angewomon used another celestial arrow. I then said: "HippoGryphonmon, finish him off! Use gale force!" and HippoGryphonmon said: "Gale force!" and he blew a fierce wind at MudFrigimon that knocked him down! MudFrigimon, Gaogamon and IceDevimon all then got up and ran away!

I then turned to Angewomon and said: "Thank you for your help. By the way, are you Ariel's Angewomon or are you someone else?" "Ariel? Who's Ariel?" Angewomon answered. "Oh, so you're a different one then. That's fine, don't worry about it." I said back. "Yes, I came from a continuum of angel Digimon. So is this Ariel one of your friends?" Angewomon asked back. "Yes. She's someone I met here." I replied. Angewomon then smiled and said: "How nice. It's great to see how many things bring humans together."

I smiled back and said: "You're right about that—" but then I remembered: I hadn't introduced myself yet! I then went on: "Whoops! I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Mark. And these are my Digimon, Taomon…" and I put my hand on her shoulder as I went on: "…GrapLeomon…" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. "…HippoGryphonmon…" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. "…GeoGreymon…" I said as I put my hand on his wrist (since I couldn't reach his shoulder, because of his height). "…Lekismon…" as I put my hand on her shoulder. "…And Hudiemon." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. Angewomon smiled and nodded before she said: "Thank you for introducing yourself and your Digimon. I was wondering what your name was."

"No problem, but… why did you help us?" I asked. "I hope you'll forgive me, but I was passing through and when I saw your battle from above… I decided to watch it from a tree. I saw you were kind to your Digimon and good-natured, so I decided to help. People with hearts like yours should be rewarded." Angewomon replied. I then smiled and said: "Thanks. Well here, let me thank you properly by healing your wounds…" and I used an HP super recharge on Angewomon before I healed Hudiemon and GeoGreymon with an HP super recharge (and HippoGryphonmon with an HP recharge, since he hadn't taken as much damage) and then Angewomon smiled and said: "You really are kind and well-mannered… thank you, Mark."

I grinned back before I said: "So you were 'passing through'? Where were you headed, Angewomon?" "I was going to a riverside village inhabited only by Digimon. They're going to be attacked by my enemy—LadyDevimon—so I was going to stop her before she can hurt anyone!" Angewomon said. "LadyDevimon?" I asked. "Yes. She is an evil Digimon from a colony of demons who does all kinds of horrible things, from attacking Digimon to stealing! She and I are bitter enemies and I've been trying to slay her, but… I haven't ever managed to finish her off…" Angewomon replied.

She then went on: "Well Mark… since you are so strong and good-hearted, may I ask for your assistance? I know where the village is and I wouldn't expect you to fight LadyDevimon—if you could take down her accomplices, I could defeat her myself." "So all I need to do is take out some lackeys? How many does she have?" I asked. "I don't know, but she usually doesn't bring too many. They're stronger though, so don't let your guard down either." Angewomon said. "Well… okay! Helping an angel sounds like an awesome opportunity!" I said. Angewomon then smiled and said: "Thank you, Mark. Alright, follow me—I'll take you to the village."

And then we hurried off. Angewomon took me through the jungle until we came through some overgrowth and then I saw it: the Digimon village! There were several huts lined up by the river and some Digimon were scattered about… and they were under attack by 5 Digimon!

One was humanoid and walked on 2 legs and wore black clothing over its right leg, hips, torso and arms. It also wore a black bandana-like mask over its head going from the top of its head to a little beneath its nose. Its left leg and face were a very pale blue color and its left arm was almost twice the size of its right arm and its arms had chains around them, along with very long and sharp red nails on its right arm. It had 2 black wings on its back, a black wisp-like creature growing out of its left shoulder and white hair that went down a little beneath its waist. It looked 5'10 tall.

The next was an enormous demon beast that walked on 2 legs. It had a black, muscular body and had a row of 2 red eyes on each side of its head with no irises or pupils (totaling 4 eyes) and flappy black ears. It had long arms that had very long, sharp nails that were red and it had long black toenails as well. It had a black tail and 4 giant black feathery wings (much like a raven's, only much, much taller) coming out of its back. It looked 8'2 tall.

The one after that looked like a small, black cat. It walked on 2 legs and had 2 arms and wore blue gloves with long black claws over its paws. It had purple fur on its ears too. It looked about 2'10 tall.

The next one looked like the IceDevimon I had encountered before, only it had a black body instead of a pale blue one! And the last one looked like the Soulmon I had met so long ago, only it didn't have a hat.

I then turned to Angewomon and she was frowning as she said: "That's them! Ugh, I can't believe I was too late… but I'll still stop them!" she then turned to me and said: "Mark! I'll go after LadyDevimon! You take out her subordinates!" "Leave it to me! It should be easy with them all split up!" I said.

Angewomon then flew off and I hunted down each Digimon individually. The giant one was called Devidramon, the small black cat was called BlackGatomon, the Digimon like IceDevimon was called Devimon and the Digimon like Soulmon was called Bakemon. Between those 4 encounters, my Digimon had taken some damage too…

Once we had finished them all off, I turned to my Digimon and said: "Well it looks like we got them…" "According to Angewomon, it was our mission to only defeat LadyDevimon's subordinates, right? So is that it? Mission complete?" Taomon asked. "I know that's what she said. But…" I began before I shook my head and said: "Let's go after LadyDevimon. We don't know if Angewomon is in danger or not, after all." Hudiemon then smiled and said: "I like your thinking, Mark! Let's go help our friend!" and we all nodded as we looked for them.

We made our way back to the middle of the village and as we were approaching, we started to hear voices… I heard a woman's voice say: "Bah! You're as stubborn as ever, Angewomon! Still, I don't mind having another chance to destroy you! It helps keep me strong… and that helps me keep the rabble in line." and then we heard Angewomon say: "Argh! You're as cruel as ever, LadyDevimon! I'll never lose to you!" "Sounds like we're closing in!" GrapLeomon said. "Right! Let's get in there and back her up!" I said. We ran ahead before we came around a hut and saw Angewomon fighting the black-clothed female Digimon from before—LadyDevimon!

I then said to Taomon: "Get in there and give Angewomon a hand with talisman of light!" and Taomon nodded before she said: "Talisman of light!" and she conjured a giant paint brush which she used to draw a Japanese character and then she swung it at the character, sending it flying at LadyDevimon! It hit LadyDevimon a second later and she recoiled as she said: "Ow! What in the…?!" and then she turned to us and said: "Who are you?!" Angewomon then turned to us and said: "Mark!" before LadyDevimon turned to her and said: "He's an accomplice of yours?"

Angewomon turned back to her, but didn't say anything as LadyDevimon started to laugh and said: "Well look at this! You are an angel from a continuum with a sacred mission… and this is how sacred it was to you? To the point where you'd outsource your duty to a human? Where's your sense of honor, Angewomon? Ha ha ha ha!" Angewomon then scowled as she said: "Argh! LadyDevimon! For you to act like there is any honor in you assaulting these poor, innocent villagers…!"

She then turned to me and went on: "Mark! I can handle this! If you've taken out her subordinates, then you can leave. I'll do the rest." I shook my head as I said: "We're not going anywhere. It would be negligent of us to abandon a friend at a time like this." And I stepped forward before I felt my digivice vibrate. It said: "LadyDevimon scan data: 10%." It also said she was a darkness elemental Digimon, predictably enough… still, that put us in a good position to win the battle! I then said: "Taomon, get in there! Let's wrap this up!" and she stepped forward before LadyDevimon frowned and said: "How dare you! You need to be taught a lesson!" and then she went on: "Darkness wave!" and she spun backward and held her left arm with her right arm before bats crackling with magic energy appeared and flew into Angewomon and Taomon and exploded! Then she called in a second wave of bats and did it again! Taomon didn't take it too hard (doubtlessly because she was a darkness Digimon like LadyDevimon), but Angewomon took it harder. Angewomon then said: "Celestial arrow!" and fired another arrow of light at LadyDevimon!

LadyDevimon then said: "Voodoo light!" and then the immediate space around us suddenly turned dark as a purple-colored flame appeared where Angewomon was and burned her! Angewomon then recovered and used another celestial arrow. I then said: "Taomon, keep it up! Use talisman of light!" and Taomon said: "Talisman of light!" and she drew another Japanese character and sent it flying at LadyDevimon!

LadyDevimon was already starting to look tired (it looked like Angewomon had been doing an excellent job wearing her down before we got here!) and Angewomon attacked her with another celestial arrow. LadyDevimon then used darkness wave and I had Taomon attack with another talisman of light. LadyDevimon then used another darkness wave (and now Angewomon was starting to look a little worn out) before I said: "Taomon, finish her off! Use talisman of light!" and she did so… but LadyDevimon still got up. "Argh… you're certainly resilient…" I said before LadyDevimon said: "You should never underestimate your opponent, boy. You can't get rid of me that easily!" and then Angewomon said: "Then I'll be the one to destroy you! Celestial arrow!" and she fired it at LadyDevimon and knocked her down! LadyDevimon just barely managed to rise and then she scowled at Angewomon and said: "Blast you, Angewomon—! Bringing in a human to cover your weakness! This isn't over!" and then she turned to me and said: "And that goes for you too! I'll get you back for interfering with my attack on my enemy! Watch your back from now on… Mark." and then she flew away.

Angewomon then turned to me and said: "Well, it looks like that went well. Thank you, Mark. I'm impressed at how loyal you are and how you went above and beyond to see this through, even though you weren't under any obligation to do so…" I smiled before I said: "That's just how I do things! And it's my pleasure to help a friend." and then Angewomon smiled before she said: "It looks like I was right… you are an exceptional human. I never thought I'd be friends with a human like this, even though I don't have a tamer… but I guess change can be a pleasant part of life. Thank you, Mark." and then I said: "I'm glad I could help!"

And then I went on: "Still, it's too bad… I like to swap contact information with my friends, but since you're a Digimon, I can't do that—" and then Angewomon shook her head before she said: "That's… not entirely true. There is one method." "Huh…?" I said before Angewomon said: "You humans carry tools called 'digivices' that you use to manage your Digimon and contact your friends, do you not? And it's true that your digivice uses an address to E-mail your friends, right?" "Yes, that's correct! You're smart, Angewomon!" I said. Angewomon smiled before she said: "I am always observing and learning as I go. But since your digivice uses E-mail addresses to manage contacts, I can offer you something. Take out your digivice, will you Mark?" I then did so and said: "Okay, I'll create a new contact…" and then I made one for Angewomon before I said: "Now how are we supposed to do this?" and then Angewomon said: "For the address, put down this URL… are you ready?" I nodded and she said: "Good. Now it's…"

And then she gave me a long, illogical URL, separated by several periods. When I was done, I said: "Okay, I've got it! But how does this work?" and then Angewomon said: "If you send a message to this URL, I will receive it and be able to send a reply to you. Also, because of the URL's connection, I can follow it and use it to arrive at wherever you are, ready to help. But the inverse is not true… if you try to use it, it won't work and it won't take you to where I am. It only works from my end, but I can still use it to come rushing to your aid, ready to help. Our connection will doubtlessly prove useful to you, I'm sure of it." I then smiled and said: "WOW! That's awesome! Thank you, Angewomon!" and she smiled and said: "It's no problem. Do not fear what LadyDevimon said either—if she tries anything, you can always call on me to help you."

I continued smiling before I said: "Thank you, Angewomon. You really are a great friend already!" and Angewomon smiled and said: "Think nothing of it. It's actually yourself you should be thanking—I wouldn't have thought to offer if it weren't for your kindness." I grinned before I said: "I'm glad it worked out like it did, then! I'll keep in touch and I hope to meet you again out there, friend!" and then Angewomon grinned and said: "As do I. Goodbye… Mark."

And then she flew away. "Well that was nice… it's always a nice thing getting to make more friends. But where should we go now? We aren't exactly any closer to getting to a city…" Lekismon said. "Yes, we should get back on track…" I said. I then turned to them and said: "First thing's first… let me heal all of you up. We aren't going to get far without you at your best!" and then I did so before I checked my digivice and said: "It looks like the next village where we can go and access the Digihome from is up and to the right… it's called 'Verdant Landing', so let's get moving!" and everyone nodded before we went off.

We continued in the direction of Verdant Landing, having some battles with the indigenous Digimon as we went. As was the case when we were headed into the summery area, the Digimon in this area were stronger than those of the one we had just been in. I was starting to run out of healing items as we got closer too… we kept going until we finally made it; it was a small village with huts scattered around a small courtyard with wooden sticks arranged for a fire inside of a circle of rocks in the center! The canopy above was really thick, so not too much sunlight was coming through and it felt cool.

"Wooow… what a beautiful village!" Hudiemon said. "And with the canopy, it's cooler inside of here too! Splendid!" Lekismon said. I chuckled before I said: "It is an impressive sight to behold… but let's not forget why we're here. We need to get you rested up—we can explore the village later." Everyone nodded as I used my digivice to return to the Digihome!

When we were back, I turned to my Digimon and said: "Great job, everyone—you all really outdid yourselves today, with so many battles and so much work before you could rest!" "Thanks, Mark! I know I'm satisfied with how much we got done!" GeoGreymon said. We all laughed together before HippoGryphonmon said: "It was nice getting to meet Angewomon too. Some of the most interesting meetings come from mere chance encounters…" "Yeah. She was pretty cool. I think she'll be a good ally to Mark." Hudiemon said.

"I think so too." GrapLeomon said before he turned to me and said: "I'm surprised you didn't try to add her to the team, Mark! She would have been a dependable ally." "…I may have considered it, if she weren't already a part of that angel continuum. But then I'd have more than 6 Digimon and we'd have to redo the way our team works and swap out Digimon… and I like being able to lavish my attention on all of you. That's why I think it worked out for the best. I'm okay with Angewomon being my friend." I said.

My Digimon were all smiling at me before I went on: "But that's enough chitchat. You've all been working hard and it's about time you got some rest. So go on ahead—I'm going to be logging out, so once I get back, we can continue our adventures together." "Alright. Hope to see you soon, Mark!" Hudiemon said. They all then made themselves comfortable while I logged out.


	15. The power of cheer

Chapter 15—The power of cheer—

When I was back home, I did some more chores for the night and l went to sleep not too long thereafter. The next day was pretty normal (and I made sure to sit with some of my other friends during the lunch hour to keep up with them) before the day wrapped up and I went home. I wasn't going to have time to log into Digimon View tonight though—in my gym class, all students who weren't in a sports team had been assigned to watch a game between our high school and another one in any sport over the course of the month and turn in a paper on the sport we had watched, describing what we had observed.

Since I wasn't into playing sports for my school, that naturally included me. I had chosen to watch the girls' volleyball match (mostly in hopes of finding some cuties, if not anything else), and it was due to occur tonight. I simply did my homework and then went to the game—my dad helped in dropping me off.

Since the event was at the other high school, I went straight to their gym and got seated in the bleachers for students of my school and waited. I was down in a closer row of seats, so at least it would be easier to make out the details of what was going on. Eventually, the game started and the girls went to each side of the net they were playing on. I recognized several of the ones on our side and then turned to look at the girls on the other team, but when I did, I was in for a shock: Ariel was on their team!

My eyes briefly widened when I saw this. Ariel went to a rival high school where I lived…? I had no idea… but as the game started, I shook my head. I needed to pay attention! Both sides had good players and the score never rose too far ahead for any one side. Ariel was really good too—she was a real asset to her team. As the game went on, the climax came when the game was wrapping up… and the score was tied! Both sides were trying really hard to keep each other from scoring and were doing a great job!

At that moment, I was torn as to who I was rooting for… Of course I felt pride in my school, but… I wanted to see Ariel win too. As a result, I had never cheered for any one side during the course of the entire game… I wanted to, but I wasn't sure I could bring myself to choose a side… the game played on until something exciting happened: there was a gap in our side's defense and the ball was going to the other high school's side… and it looked like Ariel was going for it! She was going to try and score!

At that moment (as if out of instinct) I cupped my hands to my mouth and yelled: "You can do it, Ariel!" I knew what I had done had its absurdness to it… she probably hadn't even heard me, although I'm sure my fellow students in the bleachers had… and now I probably was going to get yelled at for it… but so be it! This wasn't a popularity contest, it was just a game—even if we lost, we could always win another one! And I really wanted to cheer for Ariel! You shouldn't cheer insincerely because you feel obligated to… I knew that now and I felt I had done the right thing.

And in a self-fulfilling prophecy, I got elbowed in the side and I heard a guy say: "Hey, knock it off!" But I didn't even turn to look at him… I was fully focused on Ariel now! She still looked absolutely focused and then spiked the ball… and she scored! The game ended before our side could score too… Ariel's team had won!

I heard some disappointed groans on our side while everyone in the other side's bleachers rose up and gave Ariel's team a standing ovation! The girls on Ariel's team all looked thrilled too—many were giving Ariel high-fives, doubtlessly for helping them win the game! I smiled warmly before the game wrapped up and then I prepared to leave… but I wanted to congratulate Ariel too…

I then took out my phone and told my dad I would be a few minutes late before I waited outside of the exit to the girls' locker room. This felt awkward, but I really did want to congratulate Ariel… eventually, one of the girls on Ariel's team came out and she happened to spot me almost immediately before she turned to me and looked a little surprised as she said: "Um… who are you?" "My name is Mark and I wanted to congratulate Ariel for her win. Is she still here?" I asked. The girl looked skeptical before she said: "Uh… who are you? You don't even look like you go to our school." "That's correct; I'm from the high school whose team you played tonight." I said. "Then how do you know Ariel?" the girl asked. "She's a friend. I just wanted to congratulate her on her winning play." I said. "Hmm… wait here." The girl said.

She then went back into the locker room. I waited for a bit before I heard a: "M-Mark?!" and I turned my head to see Ariel there. I smiled and said: "Great job, Ariel. You really pulled your team through there. Congratulations on winning!" Ariel looked down before she said: "I thought I heard you cheer for me when I was playing… it looks like I was right…" and then she looked up before she said: "But you were with the other high school and you still cheered for me? You must have taken some heat for it…"

I laughed and said: "Yeah, one idiot did elbow me over it." "Why did you do it?" Ariel asked. I then frowned before I said: "Come on, Ariel! You're my friend! Now I know my high school was playing yours, but it was only a game and friendship is worth more than winning. Being put into that position was really interesting and even though I rooted against my team, I'm still happy I realized that you should cheer for someone only if you want to. Thank you for teaching me that."

By now, Ariel was smiling warmly at me and she said: "That is so nice… thank you. I wish we went to the same school… I'd sit with you at lunch every day if only we did." I smiled back and said: "Don't get so hung up on our schools. Even if we go to different schools, we can always be friends outside of school… and in Digimon View." Ariel grinned before she said: "I know, Mark! It's just sad that we can't see each other more." "Well as long as we feel the same way, why don't we exchange contact information in real life this time? It'll only make things easier, right?" I asked.

Ariel smiled and said: "Deal!" and we gave each other our phone numbers and E-mail addresses. Then I went on: "But you were amazingly good, Ariel… Watching you was a lot of fun. If you ever have another volleyball game, let me know when it is and where it is, okay? I'll be right there, cheering for you. Just like I did tonight!" Ariel smiled again and said: "Alright, you've got it!" and then she went on: "This was so fun Mark, but I have to get home soon… I still want to talk to you a little more though. Could you log in to Digimon View later tonight?" I smiled and said: "Sure. Would us logging in at 8 P.M. work for you?" "Sure! So where should I meet you when we log in?" Ariel asked. "How about at my Digihome? I can send you an invitation and you can come no matter where you are." I said. "Alright, sounds good! See you later, Mark!" Ariel said. I smiled and said: "Yeah. See you soon, Ariel."

And then I went back to the parking lot and met my dad there and he took me home. I then wrote up the paper on the volleyball game and as soon as I was done, I logged into Digimon View and reappeared in my Digihome. I saw Taomon, GrapLeomon, HippoGryphonmon and GeoGreymon all talking with each other (while Hudiemon and Lekismon were playing volleyball with each other, interestingly enough) and I smiled before I said: "Hey guys!" and they all turned to me before they came up and GrapLeomon said: "Welcome back, Mark! Are we going to explore the jungle again today?" "Actually, I'm not going to be staying for too long—I came here to invite a friend over. We'll be talking for a bit before I log out—it's getting late back at home." I said. "Nice! So who's coming over, Mark?" Hudiemon asked. "Ariel is." I said. "Cool! It'll be her first time in your Digihome too, right Mark?" GeoGreymon asked. "Exactly! Speaking of which, I'd better send the invitation—she'll be logging in any moment!" I said.

I then sent Ariel an invitation to come to my Digihome and then I turned to everyone and said: "Alright, now Ariel will be coming at any moment. You can all go ahead and do what you want to pass the time—I'm going to be watching for her." "Sounds good!" HippoGryphonmon said. Lekismon and Hudiemon then went back to the volleyball court while GrapLeomon started jogging, GeoGreymon and HippoGryphonmon sat down in the sand and talked to each other and Taomon simply watched the sky until Ariel soon appeared! I smiled and went up to her as I said: "Welcome, Ariel!" and she turned to me and said: "Hi again, Mark!" She then approached me before she looked around and said: "So this is your Digihome, huh? It looks nice." I smiled and said: "Thanks." before she said: "It looks like you're developing just this island, huh? I guess it makes sense, since you always keep as many Digimon as you can carry." "Yup! I don't need any other islands, so I stay focused on developing this one." I said. "Alright then. How have you developed it, Mark?" Ariel asked. "Well I can show you… I don't suppose you have time for a tour?" I said. "Alright, but only if there's not too much." Ariel said. "Don't worry—there isn't! Come along, then!" I said.

And then I started by taking her to the hammocks and Ariel grinned a little when she saw them before I said: "These are the hammocks where my Digimon rest when I'm away—" and Ariel said: "How funny! So you chose to give it a tropical feel by letting them rest in hammocks, huh? I should have thought of that." I laughed before I said: "Well it was the first thing I thought of, really. What do your Digimon rest on, Ariel?" "I just let them sleep in beds, since that's what I do… they seem to like it a lot though!" Ariel said. "That's a great idea too! Anyway, that's how we do things here when it comes to recovery. Now I'll show you our next stop…" I said as I started to lead Ariel over to the house.

When we were inside, I said: "This is the house. I mainly use it to digivolve my Digimon, but sometimes we do other things here too." Ariel looked around before she said: "It looks well-furnished. You've put a lot of effort into this, Mark." I smiled and said: "Yup! My Digimon deserve the best, after all!" and Ariel smiled back before I said: "And that's about it, since it's only a one-story building. So I'll show you the next spot…"

And I took her to the dancing studio where I had taught Taomon to dance back when she was still a Renamon (I didn't mention that she had done so, though) and then I took Ariel to the art studio. When we stepped inside, I showed Ariel to Hudiemon's mural and when she saw it, she was surprised and said: "Wow! That's an interesting mural there… did you paint it, Mark?" I smiled before I said: "Nope, that wasn't me. Hudiemon painted it back when she was a Wormmon!"

Ariel then whirled towards me and said: "Wha—you mean that was painted by a Digimon?! And by a Wormmon, which has no hands?!" I nodded and said: "That's right! I taught her how to finger paint with her pincers!" "Wow… you really don't spare any expense for your Digimon…" Ariel said before she went on: "But still… who is Hudiemon?" and I grinned and said: "Oh… sorry! I suppose it's true that you haven't seen her since she digivolved." and then I went on: "Hudiemon is the Digimon like a girl with the butterfly wings growing out of her head." "Oh yes! I saw her out there! She's become so different now!" Ariel said before she went on: "But still, that's really something… to have pursued that course of action when she was so disadvantaged… Hudiemon must have had an amazing interest in art." and I laughed before I said: "She actually is interested in anything humans do. It wouldn't surprise me if she'd want to be human, if only that were possible…" Ariel looked fascinated before she said: "A Digimon… who is fascinated with humans…" and then she said: "How interesting. I wouldn't have ever thought of something like that, but I guess humans are mostly unknown to Digimon… when I think about it from their point of view, I guess that makes sense!"

And then she turned back to the mural and said: "And that looks really good, especially for a Wormmon! She was really determined if she could paint something so amazing." and I nodded before I said: "She was very focused and worked very hard. But then, Hudiemon deserves all the more bragging rights for doing so well, especially back then!"

And then I went on: "But that's not even the end of the tour! There's still one more place…" and then I took Ariel to the volleyball court (and it looked like Hudiemon and Lekismon had taken a break—they weren't on it right now), but when I did, Ariel giggled and said: "And there's that volleyball court you were talking about when we first met!" and I smiled and said: "That's right! I made it because I thought it would suit the scenery and that my Digimon might like it. And I was darn right—3 of my Digimon know how to play!" Ariel then looked intrigued and said: "You've taught your Digimon how to play volleyball?! Awesome!"

Hudiemon then flew in out of nowhere and said: "That's right! Mark taught me how to play when I asked him to and I think volleyball's really fun! He also said that you play volleyball too, Ariel!" Ariel smiled and said: "Yes, that's right! I play on my high school's team!" "Wow! You must be really good then!" Hudiemon said. Ariel paused before she said: "I guess I am… but I still have a lot to learn!" "Cool! Do you have time to play a game with me? Or were you busy with Mark?" Hudiemon asked. "Okay, sure! I've never played a Digimon at volleyball before and how many people can say they've done that?!" Ariel replied.

And then she and Hudiemon got on opposite sides of the court and started playing. Ariel soundly tarnished Hudiemon at the game they played, but then, it all stood to reason—Ariel was really good while Hudiemon was just getting started at playing volleyball. I was actually impressed Hudiemon had worked up the courage to play Ariel—I respected her bravery. When the game ended, Hudiemon shook Ariel's hand and said: "Wow! Great job, Ariel! You're really good!" Ariel smiled back and said: "Thank you, Hudiemon. You're good for a new player too!" Hudiemon giggled before she said: "Thanks, but I've still got a long way to go. It was fun playing you though! Good game!" Ariel smiled back and said: "Yeah. Good game, Hudiemon."

Then she turned to me and said: "Well, it looks like I'll need to go soon… can we talk now, Mark?" and I said: "Of course! Come with me, Ariel!" and we went into the house. When we were inside, I said: "I'm sorry if my little tour took away from your time, Ariel." "No, don't be. It was interesting seeing what you've been doing with your Digimon. I never expected you would try some of the things you did… it was interesting to see." Ariel replied. I smiled and said: "Thanks. So what did you want to talk about?" "Well several things really, but one important thing that I meant to ask about was, well… you mentioned you wanted me to tell you if I had another volleyball game coming up. So do you do anything I could come and watch you do? I'd like to see your talents too." Ariel replied. I smiled before I said: "That's so nice. Unfortunately though, I don't… I'm not on any teams for my school and while I have several hobbies, I don't meet anywhere else to do any of them… thanks for asking though."

"Oh… well I guess that's it, then… but I'm always around if you want to show me your talents! Whether it's here or on Earth, you can call me anytime you want to share your gifts!" Ariel said. I smiled and said: "I'll be happy to. Thank you, Ariel."

Then Ariel went on: "Well, I need to go home now, or else I'll miss my bedtime curfew. I'm glad I got to see you and your Digimon though, Mark." and I smiled and said: "Me too. I'm looking forward to seeing you next time, Ariel." and she smiled and nodded before she used her digivice and vanished…

I then went outside and approached my Digimon before GeoGreymon said: "Where's Ariel?" and I said: "She left. She had to log out." "Ah, alright. That was a good idea, Mark—it was nice to have her over with us." Lekismon said. And I grinned before I said: "I agree, Lekismon." "Yeah! Getting to see your friends here is fun, Mark! We should do this again sometime!" HippoGryphonmon said. And I smiled before I said: "I like your thinking, HippoGryphonmon! That would be fun!" and I went on: "Well, I'd better log out soon too… my parents will be mad if I'm online past my bedtime." And then GrapLeomon said: "I understand. It was good getting to see you today though, Mark!" and Taomon said: "Yeah, that was a neat opportunity… see you next time." and Hudiemon said: "I'll say! And it was nice getting to play Ariel, too! That was fun, even though I got completely crushed." "You were so brave to play someone as good as Ariel, Hudiemon… I'm impressed at how brave you are." I said. Hudiemon then grinned before she said: "Well of course! I'm not going to keep my promise to you by letting fear take hold of me!"

And I smiled before I said: "Well, I'll have to go now. But it'll be back to business as usual for us tomorrow!" and then Hudiemon said: "Alright then! Nighty-night, Mark!" and we all laughed before I logged out.


	16. Charmed

Chapter 16—Charmed—

After I logged out and returned home, I went to bed almost immediately. The next day was a typical school day before I went home and did my homework before I logged into Digimon View.

When I logged in, I saw my Digimon talking to each other on the shore. I smiled and then said: "Hey guys!" and they all turned to me and came over before HippoGryphonmon said: "Good to see you back, Mark! And now that you're here, we'll be going back to exploring the jungle, right?" "Exactly right, HippoGryphonmon! I hope you're all rested up and ready to hit the road?" I asked. "Of course! Look who you're talking to!" GeoGreymon said. We all laughed before I said: "Great! Then let's get exploring!" and then we left the Digihome and returned to Verdant Landing before I took out my digivice to check our next destination…

As it turned out, the paths branched from here. The most direct route that eventually led to the Jade Ruins was through a forest known as 'Floral Crossing', but there was a second route as well… it led to a forest known as 'Avowed Forest' where a Digimon named Meteormon lived… and it just so happened that Meteormon was handing out treasure!

I guess it made sense that there would be Digimon that would hand out treasure here too, but I couldn't help but think on this… the Digimon that normally hand out treasure are usually pretty strong and I wouldn't have Zachary with me this time either… but I still thought it would be fun! That was why I decided to give it a try!

I then put away my digivice before Hudiemon asked: "So where to, Mark?" "We're going to a nearby forest called 'Avowed Forest'! There's a Digimon there named Meteormon who hands out treasure!" I said. "Hmm… I know we're strong, but we don't have Zachary helping us… are you sure we're ready, Mark?" GrapLeomon asked. "Let's just give it a try. I'll be sure to restock our supplies before we leave and if the Digimon there are too much, we can always turn back." I said. "Hmph… they won't be anything we can't handle. That treasure's as good as ours." Taomon said. I then turned to Taomon and said: "That's the spirit, Taomon! Now come on! Let's get prepared!" and they all nodded before I restocked our supplies at the nearby shops. When I was done, I took the route to Avowed Forest.

When we arrived, we saw it was a forest with many tall trees that formed a canopy, limiting the sunlight that got in. In addition to the tall trees, there were also tall bushes, looking about 3 times the size of bushes on Earth! They also had interesting-looking fruit growing on them. Some of the trees had moss on them and the air had a sweet smell on the breeze, but the area itself otherwise wasn't that different than Verdant Landing. Lekismon then grinned and said: "Alright, another place with a canopy! I was hoping for this!" "And the air smells sweet too… what's up with that?" HippoGryphonmon asked. "I know. It sure adds an interesting ambience though… let me check my digivice." I said.

I then looked up Avowed Forest and saw that it was actually a popular destination for visitors… the sweet smell was the result of the plant life here, especially the fruits on the bushes—in the digivice's lore, it was said that if you receive the fruit from someone who loves you (and you loved them back) it would cause you both to enter a state of true love, accepting and loving each other forever. It sounded like a romantic and amazing thing, but since the fruit was digital, it was for Digimon only.

I then looked up and said: "Well, it looks like the sweet smell is coming from the indigenous vegetation… apparently it produces that scent." "Oh really? That sounds interesting. I wonder if any of it is edible…" GeoGreymon said. I laughed before I said: "I have no idea. The information didn't say. It did say the fruit had some amazing power though…" "An 'amazing power'? Like what?" GrapLeomon asked.

I then recounted the whole thing and when I was done, Hudiemon clasped her hands together in front of her and she said: "Ooh, how romantic! I wouldn't mind trying that someday!" I chuckled before Hudiemon went on: "But still, that makes this a special place. I'm actually a little surprised that Meteormon would turn this place into a tourist attraction for treasure hunters…" and then Taomon said: "Speaking of which, we're not going to find Meteormon by hanging around here… we'd better stay focused." I nodded and said: "Right you are, Taomon! Let's find Meteormon and get another treasure!" And then we took off. We headed further into the forest (and I used my digivice's map function to stay on track) until 3 Digimon jumped out at us!

One of them looked exactly like Ariel's Birdramon, only the flames that covered its body were black instead of red-orange. The second was a giant dinosaur Digimon, with blue skin and black stripes on its back. It had 2 legs, 2 tiny arms with claws at the end (much like a T-Rex) and a big head with an odd black shell that had 2 horns and a tusk over its nose. Its claws and toenails were blue too. It looked about 7'10 tall. The last one looked like an angel, with a white full-body garment with white boots, a black belt with a sun belt buckle (and a lavender cloth streaming down from it that went down to its ankles). It had a lavender-colored rope coiled around its left leg and another on its right arm (it also had a sun-shaped shoulder pad on that arm). It had a dark gray helmet over its head that covered its eyes and held a golden rod in its left hand. It had 6 white wings, waist length brown hair and looked rather muscular. It looked 5'7 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I took it out. It said: "Left to right: Saberdramon scan data: 15%. BlueGreymon scan data: 15%. Angemon scan data: 15%". It also said Saberdramon was an air elemental Digimon, that BlueGreymon was a fire elemental Digimon and that Angemon was a holy elemental Digimon. I then turned to GeoGreymon and said: "You're up, GeoGreymon!" and he said: "You've got it!" and he came running in.

Saberdramon then said: "Off balance!" and flapped his wings to blow strong winds at GeoGreymon, which caused him to lose his balance and fall! GeoGreymon then got up and I said: "GeoGreymon, power up! Use attack boost!" and he said: "Attack boost!" and boosted his damage output with physical attacks. Angemon then said: "Razzle-dazzle!" and he hit GeoGreymon with an explosion of colorful lights. BlueGreymon pitched in too and attacked GeoGreymon, although it didn't look like it did much. I then had GeoGreymon boost again on the next turn while Saberdramon, BlueGreymon and Angemon all attacked as they previously had and then said: "Alright GeoGreymon, time to fight back! Use mega burst!" and he said: "Mega burst!" and burned them all with a massive blast of fire! Saberdramon took it pretty hard, Angemon took it a little hard and BlueGreymon basically shrugged it off (doubtlessly because of his resistance to attacks in his own element). Saberdramon then said: "Reflex boost!" and cast a spell to boost his awareness. Angemon said: "Heaven's knuckle!" and his fist started to shine before he projected a beam of light from it at GeoGreymon that hit him! BlueGreymon then said: "Bit fire!" and spat a fireball at GeoGreymon, which he had no trouble recovering from.

I then said: "GeoGreymon, attack again! Use mega burst!" and he attacked them with another massive blast of fire again! Angemon then said: "Cure!" and healed Saberdramon! Saberdramon then rose and said: "Reflex boost!" and boosted his awareness again… BlueGreymon also attacked with a bit fire and this time he spat 2 fireballs.

Saberdramon then said: "Black saber!" and the flames on his body flared up as flew up high before he swooped down at GeoGreymon and crashed into him! GeoGreymon got up (and the flames on Saberdramon returned to normal) before I said: "GeoGreymon, strike back! Mega burst!" and he attacked with it again, but Saberdramon flew away before the blast of fire could hit him… When the flames died down, Saberdramon descended and Angemon said: "Cure!" and healed himself. BlueGreymon also attacked GeoGreymon with bit fire, spewing 2 fireballs.

This was getting frustrating… Angemon's healing combined with Saberdramon's evasiveness were making an increasingly annoying combination… if I didn't finish Saberdramon off now, this might go on for a while… I then said: "GeoGreymon, get them! Use mega burst!" and GeoGreymon did so… and this time he actually hit Saberdramon! Saberdramon then collapsed and Angemon frowned before he said: "Heaven's knuckle!" and projected another beam of light at GeoGreymon! BlueGreymon also used another bit fire and spat up one fireball this time.

By now, GeoGreymon was looking worn out, so I said: "Awesome job, GeoGreymon! You got your target! Now get back here!" and he came back before I said: "GrapLeomon, you're next! Let's go!" and he came running in. Then I went on: "GrapLeomon, get Angemon! Use spine breaker!" and GrapLeomon said: "Spine breaker!" and ran up to Angemon and grabbed him before he threw him down and hit him in the back, hard! Angemon rose slowly, using his rod to push himself up as he said: "Urr…" it looks like it worked! GrapLeomon paralyzed him! BlueGreymon then frowned and used bit fire, attacking GrapLeomon with 2 fireballs. Angemon then followed up by saying: "Razzle-dazzle!" and attacked GrapLeomon with an explosion of colorful lights.

"Time to follow up, GrapLeomon! Use air strike on Angemon!" I said. GrapLeomon then said: "Air strike!" and he sent a laser beam out—pointing it above Angemon's head—before a satellite appeared where the laser was pointed at and then it fired missiles at Angemon! When it stopped firing, it vanished and Angemon said: "Cure!" and healed himself… BlueGreymon then attacked with bit fire and spat one fireball. The next round played out exactly the same before Angemon tried to do something, but then slumped forward and said: "Argh…" "Looks like we've got our opportunity! GrapLeomon, use the king of fists on Angemon!" I said. GrapLeomon then said: "The king of fists!" and pummeled Angemon a bit, then he did it again! Angemon then collapsed!

BlueGreymon followed up with a bit fire before I said: "Great job, GrapLeomon! Now let's tie up one more loose end—use spine breaker!" and GrapLeomon said: "Spine breaker!" and grabbed BlueGreymon, threw him down and hit him in the back again before BlueGreymon rose slowly. He then attacked GrapLeomon with a bit fire, spitting one fireball.

"Excellent, GrapLeomon! Now come on back!" I said before he ran back and I went on: "Go, Lekismon!" and she came running in. BlueGreymon tried to open his mouth to breathe fire, but then slumped forward! Then I went on: "Lekismon, use water skeet!" and she said: "Water skeet!" and sprayed BlueGreymon with a jet of water! It looked like it worked great, too! BlueGreymon was even overwhelmed by paralysis again and couldn't attack!

"Alright! Now hit him with water skeet again, Lekismon!" I said and she said: "Water skeet!" and sprayed another jet of water at BlueGreymon. Then he got up angrily and said: "Bit fire!" and burned Lekismon with 2 fireballs. "Finish him off, Lekismon! Water skeet!" I said. She then did so before BlueGreymon fell down and he, Saberdramon and Angemon all got up and ran away!

I then said: "Great job, guys! You really showed them!" "Yeah… but boy, that wasn't easy…" GeoGreymon said before GrapLeomon said: "Yeah, I can understand why you'd say that, GeoGreymon—you had all 3 of them attacking you at once, so you really did have it the hardest out of us. Great job standing your ground, though!" "Yeah. You really did well standing up to those blowhards." Taomon said. "I agree! You all did a great job. Now come on over, GeoGreymon and GrapLeomon!" I said and they did so before I healed their injuries (since they were more severe) and then said: "Alright, let's keep moving! Keep your eyes peeled for Meteormon!" and my Digimon all nodded as we proceeded further in. We kept moving in until my digivice's map function said we were getting really close… eventually we arrived at a dead end and we found a humanoid Digimon made of rocks that looked almost exactly like Jim's Gotsumon that he had used in Sequoia Village, only it was taller, about 4'1 tall. It was standing next to a gigantic tree (with pale gray bark, cherries growing on it and vines scattered on it) and was looking ahead with its back turned to us…

My Digimon and I exchanged glances. Before any of us could do anything though, the Digimon turned around and when it saw us, it looked at me and said: "Oh hey there! You must be a tamer here for some treasure, huh?" "That's right. Are you Meteormon?" I asked. "Yes sir, yes I am!" The Digimon replied. Then he went on: "How about you? What's your name?" "I'm Mark." I replied. "Mark… alright then. It's nice meeting you." Meteormon said. He then looked around my shoulder and said: "Ah, but what's this I see? You let your Digimon walk behind you?" "Yup! We all travel together to be a closer group of friends!" I said. "How nice! I don't ever see humans who walk with their Digimon. You seem like a promising challenger." Meteormon said.

He then went on: "Well since you're here Mark, what do you say? You feel like taking us on for some treasure?" I was so confused by what he said, I couldn't respond… ultimately, Taomon did for me when she said: "Us? There's only one of you." Meteormon then laughed and turned to his right and said: "Who said I was fighting alone? Isn't that right, Cherrymon?"

And then something shocking happened: the tree that he was standing next to started to move! It rose up (and we could see wooden legs coming out of the soil) and the tree actually turned to face us, revealing it had a face with 2 yellow eyes, a mouth and a mustache made of moss above it. It also had 6 arms, one of which held a wooden cane and looked 14'10 tall. My Digimon all said: "WHAT?!" before the tree grinned and said: "Heh-heh… surprised? I love playing that trick. But yes, Meteormon is right: you'll have to fight us both in order to win treasure. So how about it? Are you up to it?" "You bet! Let's go!" I said. "Good answer! Then let's get started!" Meteormon said.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Meteormon scan data: 10%. Cherrymon scan data: 10%." It also said Meteormon was an earth elemental Digimon while Cherrymon was a nature elemental Digimon. That would mean that HippoGryphonmon and Taomon would be best, respectively. I then turned around and said: "HippoGryphonmon and Taomon, you're up! Show them your strength!" and they came running in before I went on: "HippoGryphonmon, use gale force on Meteormon! Taomon, use voodoo light on Cherrymon!"

HippoGryphonmon then said: "Gale force!" and blew a fierce wind at Meteormon that knocked him down! He took it especially hard too! Taomon then followed up and said: "Voodoo light!" and then the immediate space around us suddenly turned dark as a purple-colored flame appeared where Cherrymon was and burned him! Cherrymon took Taomon's attack hard too. Meteormon then got up and said: "Galactic flare!" and then he sent a wisp of light up at the canopy… it stopped a little before it touched it and then expanded into a swirling, whirlpool-shaped pool of purplish-pink light! A second later, meteors came falling out of it and crashed into HippoGryphonmon and Taomon! The purplish-pink light then disappeared and Cherrymon said: "Cherry bomb!" and he shook his branches, causing the cherries growing on them to come falling down at HippoGryphonmon and Taomon… and then they exploded!

"HippoGryphonmon, use gale force on Meteormon!" I said. HippoGryphonmon then said: "Gale force!" and blew another fierce wind at Meteormon that knocked him down! Meteormon then got up and said: "Galactic flare!" and bombarded HippoGryphonmon and Taomon with meteors again! "Taomon, use intelligence boost on HippoGryphonmon!" I said. Taomon then said: "Intelligence boost!" and she boosted HippoGryphonmon's damage output with magic attacks! Cherrymon then said: "Poison feast!" and conjured several giant fruits which he threw at Taomon! The fruits exploded when they hit her and by the end of it, Taomon was dripping with all manner of colorful juices… but then she doubled over all of the sudden! "Taomon?" I asked. "Ugh… I don't feel well…" She said. She must be suffering from the poison status condition…

Meteormon then said: "Galactic flare!" and attacked with it again before I said: "Taomon, use voodoo light on Cherrymon! HippoGryphonmon, use gale force on Meteormon!" and they did so. Cherrymon then said: "Cherry bomb!" and once again shook his branches before several exploding cherries came down! "HippoGryphonmon, finish Meteormon off! Use gale force!" I said and then he did so… but Meteormon could just barely force himself up… Cherrymon then said: "Mental boost!" and increased his damage resistance to magic attacks! "Don't let up, Taomon—here!" I said as I used an HP super recharge on her and she looked like she felt better, although she still recoiled from poison damage…

Meteormon and Cherrymon then used galactic flare and cherry bomb again before I said: "Alright HippoGryphonmon, use heat wave! Taomon, attack Cherrymon with voodoo light!" and Taomon did so before HippoGryphonmon said: "Heat wave!" and he breathed flames from his mouth at Meteormon and Cherrymon… and Meteormon collapsed after he attacked! Cherrymon paused before he said: "Not bad! But you'd better not expect me to double down easily! Cherry bomb!" and then I said: "Great job, Taomon! Now get back here!" and she came back as fast as she could before I said: "GrapLeomon, you're next! Get in there!" and he came running in before Cherrymon attacked again.

"Alright, it's time to get serious! HippoGryphonmon, use cure on yourself! GrapLeomon, use this!" I said before using an attack booster on GrapLeomon. HippoGryphonmon then said: "Cure!" and healed himself! "Poison feast!" Cherrymon said and then he conjured all of those giant fruits again and threw them at HippoGryphonmon… and now he looked poisoned too… "GrapLeomon, strike back! Use the king of fists! HippoGryphonmon, use gale force!" I said. GrapLeomon then said: "The king of fists!" and then pummeled Cherrymon before he did it again! HippoGryphonmon then attacked with gale force again… before recoiling from poison damage.

Cherrymon then said: "Cherry bomb!" and attacked with it again. I then had HippoGryphonmon use cure on himself again and GrapLeomon attack with the king of fists, although this time he only pummeled Cherrymon once. Cherrymon was starting to look really worn down though… Cherrymon then said: "Timber!" and he conjured a tree in front of GrapLeomon before he hit it with his cane… and it started to fall! It kept going until it fell on GrapLeomon! Soon it vanished though and GrapLeomon got up before I said: "Finish him off, guys! Use gale force and the king of fists!" and they did so… and Cherrymon collapsed!

Then he and Meteormon rose and Meteormon said: "Wow! Not bad! Your Digimon are good!" "Yes… they put up a good fight." Cherrymon said. My Digimon grinned before Meteormon went on: "And I know now it's time for me to deliver on my end of the bargain! For a promising tamer like you, I have something special!" and then he went over to a tree and dug something out from the soil nearby it… he then put the earth he had dug up back over it and came up to me and gave me a rounded purple stone block.

Now I had all 3 pieces… and I could assemble the real treasure! I took out the other 2 stone blocks I had received from HippoGryphonmon and Lotosmon in Amaterasu Server before Meteormon said: "Oh? It looks like you've gathered 2 pieces already." and then he went on: "Well congratulations, then! You're about to get the real treasure!" and then something amazing happened: the stone blocks rose out of my hands and started to connect to each other! They combined into a single stone slate and then they flashed light… and now they were colored in! The slate had a picture of a grassy, rocky landscape on the rounded part Meteormon gave me, a waterfall in a pond with trees in the background on the square part Lotosmon gave me and a blue sky with clouds and a rainbow on the arch-shaped part HippoGryphonmon gave me! The slate then shrank down to the size of a small badge and descended into my hand.

Meteormon then said: "And there it is! That's your charm that will bring you protection and good luck!" and Cherrymon said: "Yes… good job collecting the parts. I'm sure you'll find it useful." I then grinned and said: "Well sure! A little extra good luck never hurt anyone!" and then we chuckled before Meteormon said: "Well now that you have a charm, I guess that's the end of your little hunt. So have a safe trip home!"

And then I nodded before I turned to my Digimon and approached Taomon as I said: "Good job. Here's a little something to keep you strong on our way back…" and then I used an HP super recharge on her! Taomon nodded and said: "Thanks." I then turned to HippoGryphonmon and GrapLeomon and said: "And you both did a great job too! Take these—you've earned them!" and I healed each of them with an HP super recharge too.

HippoGryphonmon and GrapLeomon both grinned before GrapLeomon said: "Thanks Mark. You're such a dependable tamer, keeping us healthy like that!" and HippoGryphonmon said: "Yeah! Now I'm all ready for the hike ahead!" and I smiled and said: "Good! Then let's head back!"

And we all headed back to Verdant Landing, but I couldn't help noticing… that the charm I had made didn't look like the charm Irene gave me… when she had given me that charm, she had said it would do the same thing that HippoGryphonmon, Lotosmon and Meteormon said theirs would do… to bring "protection and good luck"… when she had said that, I thought it was a charm she had made in the same way that I had just done and it was an extra one she was giving me… but it didn't look the same. It must be different, somehow…

We eventually returned to Verdant Landing and then I logged into the Digihome. When we arrived, Taomon said: "Well, it looks like that's one more mystery solved, now that we've discovered what the charm looks like…" and GrapLeomon said: "Yup! It was odd that it shrank when it was completed though…" and HippoGryphonmon said: "I'll say! That thing's small enough for me to swallow whole!" "Just don't go eating Mark's charm now, you glutton! We don't want to have to win 3 different treasures all over again!" GeoGreymon said and then he and HippoGryphonmon laughed together before Lekismon said: "It was a lot of work we did… but at least it felt worth it, somehow. And it was a lovely journey through Avowed Forest too…" "I know… but I still can't believe that Meteormon and Cherrymon temporarily set up their business there. I wanted to unload on them for turning that special place into a tourist attraction for treasure hunters—" Hudiemon began and then GeoGreymon said: "You're still simmering over that? Who knew you were such a romantic!" and then Hudiemon grinned before she said: "Well what's wrong with that? A little love makes the world go 'round!"

And then we all laughed. I then said: "That was some great work today, everyone! But you'd better get rested for next time—I'm going to be logging out, but I'll be back to see you all soon!" "Alright then. See you later, Mark!" Lekismon said.

And then they all got comfortable while I logged out.


	17. A rose by any other name

Chapter 17—A rose by any other name—

When I logged out of Digimon View, I did my chores again and soon went to sleep. The next day, I went back to school again and went from class to class until the lunch hour came. I got seated and thought for a moment… I wanted to tell Zachary about my accomplishment in assembling the charm and decided to check if he would come by. I watched for him and soon saw him coming! "Hey Zachary!" I said and he turned to me before he said: "Ah, Mark. Have you got a new story to tell me about Digimon View?" "I sure do! Are you up for it?" I asked. "Sure thing!" he said as he came and sat with me.

Zachary then went on: "So what's your accomplishment this time?" "I assembled a complete charm from the treasures that are given out by Digimon! I got the last piece I needed from a Digimon named Meteormon!" I said. Zachary looked surprised before he said: "Wow! So you did it without me… you're getting good, Mark!" I smiled and said: "Thanks. Have you collected your third, Zachary?" "Nope—I've been busy raising my Digimon and working on getting my third badge!" Zachary said. "Wow! So that means I've done something you haven't yet!" I said. "I guess so. Congratulations, Mark!" Zachary said. I smiled as he went on: "Of course, I like having the chance to explore places with you, so I think I'll wait to collect my third until you have a moment to go to another dungeon—it helps us stay in touch." "It's a deal!" I said.

We then laughed before we talked a little more about some other things and then Zachary eventually left to go to his next class and I walked around the campus before I headed off to mine. When my classes were all done, I went home and did my homework before logging into Digimon View again!

When I arrived in the Digihome, I saw my Digimon on the shore talking to each other. I smiled and approached them before I said: "Hey everybody!" and they all turned to me before they came up. HippoGryphonmon then said: "Welcome back, Mark! It's good to see you back." I smiled and said: "Thank you, HippoGryphonmon! It's good to see you all again." "Well let's see… after our detour into Avowed Forest, it looks like it's time for us to get back to heading towards Jade Ruins, right?" Taomon asked. "Yup! We'll keep going until we march our way right up to it!" I said. GrapLeomon grinned before he said: "That's the spirit! Alright, are we off, Mark?"

I then stopped and thought for a moment… come to think of it… it had been a while since GeoGreymon and Lekismon had digivolved. I couldn't help but wonder if they could… "Well why don't we hold that thought, hmm? It's been a while since GeoGreymon and Lekismon digivolved… why don't we check to see if they can?" I asked. GeoGreymon then smiled widely as he said: "Yeah! That sounds like a great idea! Let's give it a go!" and Lekismon said: "That sounds good to me! I know I wouldn't mind digivolving!" "Alright! Then let's head into the house, everyone!" I said.

We all then went in together and I booted up the computer and checked to see if GeoGreymon or Lekismon could digivolve… and I saw they both could! "Alright!" I said before Lekismon said: "Well you look excited, Mark. So does that mean…?" and I said: "Yes! You both are ready to digivolve!" GeoGreymon then grinned and said: "Alright! I've been waiting for a long time for this!" and Lekismon smiled and said: "That's wonderful news. I'm looking forward to digivolving!" "Yup! So let's get started. GeoGreymon, would you care to go first?" I asked.

He then came forward and said: "Would I ever!" We all laughed as I digivolved him into a RiseGreymon—he was humanoid and walked on 2 legs. His body was orange and had 2 cyan stripes on the front of his thighs and calves. His left arm was pretty muscular and had 3 claws and his jaw and neck were colored orange too (with a cyan stripe on his neck) and he had an orange tail and feet that had long, sliver toenails, but the rest of his body was covered with metal… he had red and silver chest armor that was connected to 2 red and white wing-like adornments with a blue core in the center of each adornment and had silver spikes at the top of each. The ends of the wing-like adornments themselves were 5 white and red metal strands. The top of his head was covered in silver metal (although he did have eye holes) with 2 short horizontal horns on the side of his head, a nose tusk and spiky red hair behind his head. His right arm was now entirely mechanical and was basically a red and white shoulder joint connected to a silver arm that was just a giant, machinegun-like gun barrel. He actually looked a little shorter at 7'2 tall.

When the process ended, I said: "Congratulations, RiseGreymon! Now you really look ready to blast any evildoers into oblivion!" and he grinned and said: "Yup! Between my fiery breath and my arm, they'd better stay out of my sight!" and then he walked back to the others.

Lekismon then came forward and said: "And it looks like I'm going to wrap this up! I'm ready when you are, Mark!" and I smiled and said: "That's the spirit! Then let's get to it, Lekismon!" and I digivolved her into a Crescemon. She still walked on 2 pale pink legs (they still had yellow crescent moons on them too) and wore silver and black boots that went up to her shins. She wore a blue top, silver and black hip armor, silver gauntlets, black shoulder pads with silver spikes, black armor over her forehead and had 2 coronets on her head with pink ribbons streaming behind them that went down to her waist. She held a giant, dual-edged scythe, had 2 pink ears and looked 5'11 tall.

When the process ended, I said: "Congratulations, Crescemon! Now you're really ready for the road ahead! It looks like you grew a lot too!" and then Crescemon said: "Yes, I noticed! I don't mind in the least either—I was getting tired of being so short. Now that I'm finally just about everyone else's height, that'll make things easier, especially on the volleyball court—" and then Hudiemon said: "Yeah! I can't wait until our next game!" and then she and Crescemon laughed together before I said: "Well now that we're all prepared, why don't we hit the road? We'll head on out and make our way to those ruins!"

And everyone else cheered before I left the Digihome. When we were back at Verdant Landing, we took the path to Floral Crossing this time. When we arrived, we saw there were giant flowers everywhere—many of them were almost as tall as I was! I checked my digivice quickly and it said that most of the flowers here could affect Digimon too… some had effects that were great while others had adverse effects… it sounded interesting… but I didn't want to risk my Digimons' safety. We were all impressed when we saw them and we walked in. GrapLeomon looked around before he said: "Man, those are some tall flowers…" "I'll say! It's like a giant's garden!" RiseGreymon said. Hudiemon then smiled and said: "They look so beautiful! What a wonderful place!" and then she quickly flew up to a flower! It was colored cyan and had a purple interior… the flower itself looked like a megaphone but that wasn't what was important right now!

"Hudiemon, STOP!" I said. But she was already in close range of it… before she could even turn her head, the flower sprayed her with spores and suddenly withered! Hudiemon then landed and we all ran up to her before I said: "Hudiemon, are you okay?" and she paused before she nodded and said: "Yeah…" "How do you feel right now?" I asked. "Strong… my body feels full of energy and power!" Hudiemon said back. Then she suddenly said: "A-ahh!" and then there was a flash of light!

When we could see again, there was a different Digimon standing where Hudiemon was! She looked like a human woman, although she had a red flower growing out of her head and over her eyes… she wore black tights and black high heels, a red backless garment over her torso that had an arrow-like pattern under her chest that showed some of her midriff, long red gloves and yellow thorns wrapped around her arms that ended in thorny whips she was holding. She had a massive green cape bound around her back (it also had a pink ball pinned to it in front of her neck) and blonde hair that went a little beneath her waist and that was tied at waist level. She looked 5'7 tall.

When we saw this, we all said: "WHAT?!" and GrapLeomon said: "What just happened?!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing… "…Hudiemon? What happened?" I asked. "That used to be my name, but it is no longer. I am Rosemon." The Digimon said back. I then checked my digivice and used it to do a search on side effects of the plants, until I found the one I thought she had smelled… I then read up on it.

"Okay, I think I figured out what happened… it looks like she smelled a flower called a 'Vitabloom'… it's a very, very rare flower and it says it can cause digivolution in Digimon and modify their personalities—" I said and then Crescemon said: "And when does that stop? Is she stuck like this for good?" Taomon shook her head before she said: "…Usually digivolution is indefinite. That's why if I were betting… I'd put my money on her being stuck like this." "Wow… that's shocking… and just when we were used to Hudiemon…" HippoGryphonmon said.

I then started looking up information on Rosemon before she shook her head and said: "What is wrong with me digivolving?" and I happened to see something interesting: it said Rosemon was a mega Digimon. That meant that she had digivolved 2 levels, from champion to mega, in a single digivolution. "Oh wow…" I said before Crescemon said: "What? What is it?" "It says Rosemon is a mega Digimon. That means she digivolved 2 levels in a single digivolution." I said. "What? So she digivolved twice? I never thought that was possible…" RiseGreymon said. "Yeah… it defies all rules associated with digivolution…" Taomon said.

Rosemon was starting to look discouraged now and seeing my mistake, I turned to her and said: "I'm sorry about that, Rosemon—we were all just so shocked. But I shouldn't have let that get in the way of celebrating this. The important thing is that you're still you and you digivolved. So congratulations! You're really all grown up now!" Rosemon then smiled and said: "Thank you, Mark. I appreciate your kindness and support. You are always so reliable and I am grateful." I smiled back and then said: "I'm glad you feel that way." and then I turned to everyone else and said: "Now let's get back on track. Just be sure to watch yourselves around the flowers."

And then we went ahead. As we went through the forest, I saw my Digimon were acting different now… they looked uncomfortable around the flowers (and tried to keep their distance from them), although Rosemon seemed to like looking at them. We kept going on until I thought I saw something in the distance… one looked like a humanoid bird that had 2 legs, but flew with its wings. It had wings as black as a raven's on its back and big tail feathers of the same color. It had purple and white armor on its upper body with purple greaves on its arms (and red sleeves) and a yellow cloth around its waist bound by a black belt—the cloth also had 2 red scabbards attached to it. It had big, baggy white pants, but they were only visible on its thighs—it had purple greaves on its calves… it had 2 yellow feet, plus a toe on the back of each foot with black talons. Its face was purple with red eyes and it had a long, pointy beak that pointed downward. It looked 6'8 tall.

The other looked like a giant sea serpent that had a reddish-pink back and a silver underbelly along with many flippers. It also had a pale purple covering over its head that had a single sharp, jutting horn coming out of it, short brown hair and a pointed face. It looked 10 feet tall. The bird was flying back and forth and even swinging its swords while the sea serpent was also moving back and forth! "What's going on? A fight?" HippoGryphonmon asked. "It certainly looks that way… What shall we do, Mark? Should we get a closer look?" Rosemon asked. "My thoughts exactly, Rosemon. Let's sneak in…" I said.

We then approached the Digimon and ducked beneath some bushes before we saw what it was: it _was_ a fight… and the Digimon we had seen before were fighting an Angewomon! "Angewomon!" I said as I ran through the foliage. My Digimon soon followed and Angewomon turned around before she said: "Mark!" and then the bird-like Digimon said: "What's this? Reinforcements?" and then the sea serpent Digimon said: "It doesn't matter! We'll take them all down!"

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Karatenmon scan data: 10%, WaruSeadramon scan data: 10%". It also said that Karatenmon was an air type, while WaruSeadramon was a water type, so they had some coverage going… I then turned to Rosemon and said: "Looks like this is it, Rosemon—go ahead and show them your new powers!" "You can leave it to me, Mark!" Rosemon said as she ran in.

WaruSeadramon then said: "Evil icicle!" and he conjured an icicle that was floating above his head and colored purple… it looked more like a crystal than an icicle… he then stood up straight and thrusted his head forward before the icicle flew at Rosemon! It crashed into her before she recovered and Angewomon said: "Celestial arrow!" and she enlarged the winged sides of her white glove on her right hand into a bow and she made an arrow of light magically appear in it before she fired it at Karatenmon! "Rosemon, use bramble twine on WaruSeadramon!" I said before Rosemon said: "Bramble twine!" and she conjured thorny vines that wrapped themselves around WaruSeadramon! They constricted him and held him in place so he couldn't move (and I could hear him groaning in pain…) before they disappeared and he fell down—he had taken it really hard too! WaruSeadramon rose before Karatenmon said: "Intelligence drop!" and he cast a spell on Rosemon to lower her damage output with magical attacks.

Angewomon then said: "Photon barrage!" and several shimmering, golden ovals appeared behind her before they fired orbs of light at Karatenmon! Karatenmon then said: "Shogekiha!" and he flew at Angewomon and Rosemon and slashed his swords at them both! WaruSeadramon then said: "Whirlpool!" before he created a swirling whirlpool underneath Rosemon! It sucked her in before it spat her back out and I said: "Rosemon, get him back! Use thorn whip on WaruSeadramon!" Rosemon then said: "Thorn whip!" and snapped her whip at the ground before she started lashing WaruSeadramon… and that was all he could take! He collapsed!

Karatenmon looked a little panicked before he said: "Lightning arc!" and he conjured a whip of lightning in his hand and then swung it in a diagonal arc at Rosemon, from the ground to the air. Angewomon then said: "Celestial arrow!" and fired another arrow of light at him. "Rosemon, finish Karatenmon off! Thorn whip!" I said before Rosemon said: "Thorn whip!" and she lashed him with her whip before he barely got up… but we had no trouble finishing him off next turn!

WaruSeadramon and Karatenmon then rose before Karatenmon said: "This is bad! We'd better alert the boss!" and they hurried off. I then turned to Angewomon and said: "It's good to see you again, Angewomon. I'm glad you're okay, but who were those Digimon?" and then Angewomon brushed herself off before she turned to me and said: "Yes, thank you Mark… I came here on LadyDevimon's trail again. Those Digimon were her henchmen, which is why they attacked me."

I smiled and said: "An angel's work is never done huh?" before I laughed and Angewomon smiled along before she said: "I don't mind always having a mission of good to carry out. This one is important though—LadyDevimon came to this forest looking for a flower… it is a very dangerous flower called a 'Digibane' flower that has a very poisonous nectar. It's dangerous to Digimon and if she were to get her hands on it… I can only imagine what nefarious ways she'd come up with for how to use it."

"That doesn't sound good… from poisoning wells to giving it to young Digimon, disguised in food…" I said before Angewomon said: "Yes, those are a few possibilities I had considered as well…" "Well as long as I'm here, what do you say—feel like taking your friend along for good measure?" I asked. Angewomon then smiled and said: "I didn't mean to drag you into this… but I will be happy to accept your help, as this is an important mission. Thank you, Mark." I smiled and said: "Right on! Now let's see… do we have any leads as to where she is?" "I think I had heard a rumor that a Digibane flower had been spotted in the center of the forest… can you use your digivice to locate what direction that's in, Mark?" Angewomon asked. "Of course I can! One minute…" I said as I looked on my map and then pointed ahead and said: "That way! Let's go!"

And then we hurried off… we kept going (and found nothing for a while)… until we came up to a clearing with LadyDevimon! We watched from behind some foliage and saw she was standing before a yellow-orange and purple flower that was very tall and she smiled before she said: "At last, I finally found it! A Digibane flower!" I turned to Angewomon and she looked nervous as she said: "No… she found it! We need to destroy that flower now!" I then turned to RiseGreymon and said: "Use pyro pitcher on that flower, RiseGreymon!" and he nodded before he conjured a fireball in his hand and he threw it at the flower! It seemed LadyDevimon heard the us, because she turned her head and when she saw the fireball, she backed up! The fireball flew at the flower and burned it, reducing it to ashes instantly!

LadyDevimon looked outraged before she said: "Argh! No!" and then she turned back to us and said: "I know you're there! You might as well show yourself now!" Angewomon and I then stepped forward and LadyDevimon leered at us before she said: "Angewomon… and Mark. I see you haven't lost your passion for mucking up my plans." "That's right! I'd never let you harness that poisonous nectar for evil, LadyDevimon!" Angewomon said.

LadyDevimon frowned before she said: "And to think you knew… it's like you're eavesdropping behind every corner, Angewomon. I'd love to know how you got that information… but you can bet I'll find out." Angewomon didn't say anything before LadyDevimon went on: "And to think that you never have anything better to do than get in my way… you need to get a life." "I'm happy to do good deeds in order to stop a Digimon like you! Helping other Digimon is its own reward and it makes me even stronger, ready to help more Digimon!" Angewomon replied. LadyDevimon then grinned and said: "Yes, at the very least, trading blows with you makes me more powerful. As annoying as you are, it helps prepare me for the future. I really savor the future outcome of me destroying you and I will make you pay one day!"

I hadn't noticed it before, but… now I could see the degree to which Angewomon and LadyDevimon were rivals. Even though they were sworn enemies, they both motivated the other to grow stronger and they competed fiercely to outdo the other. They clearly weren't friendly rivals, but part of me wondered if they enjoyed fighting each other, having the other to compete against…

But then I thought I heard something snap… I looked ahead and noticed something colored black through the foliage… and it looked like it was too wide to be a plant… but then I saw energy particles starting to form around it…! I didn't know what this was, but it looked probable that LadyDevimon was using one of her subordinates to attack us!

Not knowing how much time we had, I ran at Angewomon and tackled her down as I said: "Look out Angewomon!" and then I saw a blast of energy come over our heads! LadyDevimon looked furious before she said: "Rrr! Blast you, Mark! I never thought anyone would see that coming!" I got up off of Angewomon before she stood too and LadyDevimon turned around and said: "It's alright—they know you're here now. Come out and we'll finish this!"

"So you were lulling us into a false sense of security, creating a distraction, before using one of your minions to launch a surprise attack… how underhanded." Angewomon said. "What about it is underhanded? You're not very smart if you can't think in strategic terms!" LadyDevimon said. "And yet your attack failed…" I said before LadyDevimon said: "Yes… if it weren't for you, I would have gotten Angewomon for sure… I'm getting tired of your interference. And now you're going to pay for it!" "Yeah, like how we paid for it last time?" I asked. LadyDevimon then snickered and said: "I was just playing that time. This time I took some really dangerous henchmen to repay my debts. Are you ready to disappear?"

And then 2 giant Digimon came through the brush! One was a very tall, part-machine reptile Digimon. It was colored black and had a giant, straight tail and a white underbelly, but its arms were covered with metal and had blades on the sides. It also had metal covering its chest and its face was covered by metal too in such a way that made it look like a mask and it had white hair on its head. It also had a plug coming out of its back from a cable. It looked 7 feet tall. The other was a giant sea serpent, but it was entirely coated in silver and gold-colored metal… its underbelly was colored gold and its back was silver with 2 gold stripes around some flippers that were colored gold too. The tips of its 2 tails were gold as well…its jaw was colored silver and its head was colored gold. It had a gold horn in between its eyes and it had silver, spiky hair behind its head… its nose also looked almost like a tiny cannon… it looked 13'4 tall.

These Digimon definitely looked stronger than the last ones… good thing Hudiemon had digivolved. They then came up on either side of LadyDevimon and she said: "Hee-hee-hee… this is BlackWarGrowlmon…" and she put her hand on the reptilian Digimon's arm before she went to the giant sea serpent and put her hand on its side and went on: "…And this is MetalSeadramon. BlackWarGrowlmon is an ultimate Digimon while MetalSeadramon is a mega! So how about it? Are you scared yet?" "No, not really." I said back. My Digimon then stepped forward and LadyDevimon looked shocked when she saw Rosemon and said: "Wha—impossible! You had a mega too?!" "Well it seems you know your stuff when it comes to digivolving. Yes, this is my Rosemon. We'll see which one is more powerful soon enough." I replied.

Rosemon then turned to LadyDevimon and said: "You are so vulgar to try to inflict so much suffering on so many innocent Digimon! I will make you pay!" and then she turned to me and said: "What shall I do, Mark? Do you want me to start?" "No. Not yet… the time isn't right yet." I said before I turned to GrapLeomon and said: "GrapLeomon, you start us off!" and he said: "Leave it to me!" and came running in.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: BlackWarGrowlmon scan data: 10%, LadyDevimon scan data: 20%, MetalSeadramon scan data: 5%". Naturally I already knew LadyDevimon was a darkness Digimon from our last battle, but it said BlackWarGrowlmon was a machine Digimon while MetalSeadramon was a water Digimon… that meant that GrapLeomon could use his earth attacks to hit BlackWarGrowlmon hard!

I then said: "Now it's time to get this started off on the right foot! Use this, GrapLeomon!" and I used a mental booster on him to make him more resistant to magical attacks. LadyDevimon then said: "Darkness wave!" and she spun backward and held her left arm with her right arm before bats crackling with magic energy appeared and flew into Angewomon and GrapLeomon and exploded! Then she called in a second wave of bats and did it again! BlackWarGrowlmon followed up and said: "Atomic blaster!" and energy gathered around his metal chest plate and then he fired laser beams from 2 holes in it at Angewomon a second later! They knocked Angewomon over (and she got up) but it looked like she had taken it hard… but on the other hand, BlackWarGrowlmon looked exhausted now. Angewomon then said: "Celestial arrow!" and she fired an arrow of light at LadyDevimon, who took the hit hard! MetalSeadramon then said: "River of power!" and he pointed the nose hole in his face at GrapLeomon and then a massive torrential spray of water came out a second later! It knocked GrapLeomon over before he got up, although he looked rattled…

LadyDevimon attacked with another darkness wave before MetalSeadramon said: "River of power!" and he sprayed Angewomon with the same forceful stream of water! Angewomon got up and attacked LadyDevimon with celestial arrow again before I said: "Here you go, GrapLeomon!" and I used a strength booster on him to boost his damage output with physical attacks! And BlackWarGrowlmon didn't get up to attack… he looked too tired to do anything…

I then went on: "Alright, it's time to fight back! Use skipping stone on BlackWarGrowlmon!" and GrapLeomon said: "Skipping stone!" and he conjured a stone in his hand before he threw it and it bounced across the ground (much like a pebble skipping on water) until it bounced up and hit BlackWarGrowlmon in the head! He took it pretty hard too! MetalSeadramon then said: "Sleepy wave!" and he created a stream of water in front of GrapLeomon before a wave appeared and surged at him, increasing in size as it approached him—soon it was taller than he was! It then came down on him and then GrapLeomon got up, but the water was gently rocking back and forth around GrapLeomon, making relaxing ocean sounds… soon it disappeared and LadyDevimon attacked with another darkness wave. Angewomon used another celestial arrow—this time on BlackWarGrowlmon—before he said: "Glitch program!" and made an odd distortion wave appear around Angewomon… and then she turned into an 8-bit version of herself!

I knew Angewomon had taken a lot of damage, so I used an HP ultra recharge on her and healed her up a great deal! LadyDevimon then used another darkness wave before BlackWarGrowlmon said: "Air strike!" and he sent a laser beam out—pointing it above Angewomon's head—before a satellite appeared where the laser was pointed at and then it fired missiles at her! When it stopped firing, it vanished and MetalSeadramon used a river of power on GrapLeomon. Angewomon then sprayed those blocky bubbles at LadyDevimon, who had no trouble recovering from it.

LadyDevimon then attacked with another darkness wave before Angewomon sprayed more blocky bubbles at her and I said: "GrapLeomon, use skipping stone on BlackWarGrowlmon!" And GrapLeomon said: "Skipping stone!" and he tossed another stone over at BlackWarGrowlmon and it skipped over and hit him! BlackWarGrowlmon was starting to look really worn down now, but then MetalSeadramon said: "Sleepy wave!" and then made another wave hit GrapLeomon. After the wave hit, the water once again rocked around GrapLeomon and made those ocean sounds… and then GrapLeomon knelt forward and fell asleep! "GrapLeomon?" I said before LadyDevimon laughed and said: "Well done, MetalSeadramon! That took the fight out of him!" BlackWarGrowlmon then followed up with an air strike on GrapLeomon…

At this point, I thought it would be faster and easier to switch to a different Digimon than it would be to keep fighting with GrapLeomon. I then called him back (since he couldn't move himself) and said: "Rosemon, you're up! Show them your strength!" and she said: "Yes!" and ran in. LadyDevimon then hit them both with a darkness wave (Rosemon took it a little hard too) and BlackWarGrowlmon used another air strike on Angewomon. Angewomon then blew blocky bubbles at LadyDevimon again and MetalSeadramon said: "Sleepy wave!" and used it on Rosemon… thankfully, she didn't fall asleep.

I then said: "Rosemon, protect yourself! Use verdant barrier!" and Rosemon said: "Verdant barrier!" and she made a wall of flowers, vines and moss appear in front of her before it vanished. MetalSeadramon then said: "River of power!" and attacked Rosemon with it before the wall reappeared in front of her and the water passed through it and sprayed her before the wall disappeared again and LadyDevimon followed up with a darkness wave… and then Angewomon returned to normal! She then said: "Celestial arrow!" and fired an arrow of light at BlackWarGrowlmon… and she knocked him on his back, but he wouldn't get up—he was down!

I then smiled and said: "Great job, Angewomon!" and she turned and smiled before she returned her attention to the battle. She looked worn out though, so I used another HP ultra recharge on her and she was back in good health again after I did. LadyDevimon attacked with another darkness wave before MetalSeadramon followed up with a river of power on Rosemon. Angewomon then said: "Celestial arrow!" and she fired another arrow of light at LadyDevimon.

LadyDevimon was starting to look really worn down now and I said: "Alright Rosemon, get MetalSeadramon! Use bramble twine!" and Rosemon said: "Bramble twine!" and she conjured the thorny vines again that wrapped themselves around MetalSeadramon and held him in place—they worked really well, too! MetalSeadramon fell down when they vanished and said: "Argh! Riptide!" and then he created a wave of water in front of Rosemon that surged forward and swept her back with my other Digimon, then the current receded around RiseGreymon's feet and pulled him into the battle! MetalSeadramon then laughed before he said: "I like him better—what easy prey!" and then LadyDevimon followed up with a darkness wave. Angewomon then said: "Celestial arrow!" and fired another arrow of light at LadyDevimon… and this time knocked her down and she wouldn't get up!

That was a great outcome, but I knew I needed to act fast—RiseGreymon was weak to MetalSeadramon's water attacks, so I knew if I just left him there, he wouldn't be standing much longer… I then said: "Alright RiseGreymon! Come back here now!" and he did so before I said: "Go on, Rosemon! Back out you go!" and she ran back in. MetalSeadramon turned to Rosemon before he said: "Pulse beam!" and he pointed the cannon on his nose at Rosemon before he fired a pink beam from it at Rosemon! The wall reappeared in front of her before the beam passed through it and created a pink explosion when it made contact, but it didn't seem to do much… Angewomon then said: "Photon barrage!" and she fired more orbs of light at MetalSeadramon!

I then said: "Rosemon, use keep that wall up! Use verdant barrier!" and then Rosemon said: "Verdant barrier!" and she once again made a wall of flowers, vines and moss appear in front of her before it vanished. Angewomon followed up with a celestial arrow before MetalSeadramon said: "Pulse beam!" and he fired another beam of pink light at Rosemon.

Angewomon used another celestial arrow before I said: "Rosemon, lash him with thorn whip!" and Rosemon said: "Thorn whip!" and she lashed MetalSeadramon… and he immediately looked sickened after the attack! MetalSeadramon then said: "Riptide!" and forced Rosemon out of the battle again before pulling Taomon in! MetalSeadramon then recoiled from poison damage. I then switched Taomon out for Rosemon again. From there, we only had to use a celestial arrow and a bramble twine before MetalSeadramon went down!

After MetalSeadramon collapsed, he said: "Argh… they're so strong…" and BlackWarGrowlmon said: "Forget it! Let's get out of here!" and then he and MetalSeadramon ran away! LadyDevimon then stood and looked furious as she said: "Get back here, you cowards!" She then fell into a kneeling position as she said: "Argh… why can't I win? I have friends just like you…" and then Angewomon said: "They are not your friends… they are your minions. There is a difference." LadyDevimon looked up as Angewomon went on: "They fought with you, but they demonstrated no loyalty… they abandoned you as soon as things went wrong and left you to fend for yourself. That is not friendship." She then turned to me and said: "Mark—on the other hand—knows what friendship is. He risked his life to save me when you launched your ambush and stood by me even when things weren't going well at first… and he fought with me until we won. Mark is my friend."

I smiled back and Angewomon said: "That is the difference. There is a bond between us, but you have no such bond with your minions." LadyDevimon then said: "Hmph…" before I said: "Perhaps… and yet it fascinates me how you both seem to be building a bond yourselves." Angewomon and LadyDevimon then whirled in my direction as Angewomon said: "Mark?!" before LadyDevimon said: "Wha-what do you mean?! Me, having a bond with an angel?! Preposterous!" "But I can see it's true. You may not be friends, but you're definitely rivals. You compete against each other and grow stronger as a result… and you almost seem to enjoy it, trying to defeat the other and compete in this way." I said.

Angewomon then shook her head and said: "No, Mark… I don't find any joy in seeing LadyDevimon commit all these nefarious deeds…" and LadyDevimon said: "Exactly! Just as I don't enjoy having to see her righteous ego…!" and then I couldn't help laughing before I said: "Right!" LadyDevimon then frowned before she said: "How dare you! For you to mock me and say I have a bond with Angewomon…" and then she lunged at me as she said: "You'll pay!"

And then Rosemon lashed LadyDevimon with her whip! LadyDevimon fell down as Rosemon said: "Leave my tamer alone!" LadyDevimon looked up before Rosemon went on: "To be honest, I tire of watching your heinous deeds. It is despicable how you harm and devastate other Digimon just to torment them…!" and then she lashed LadyDevimon again before she said: "Leave and do not torment anyone again!" LadyDevimon then stood before she said: "Maybe…" and then she spread her wings and flew away as she said: "I'm not making any promises though! Hahahaha!"

Rosemon looked disgusted before she and Angewomon turned to me and Rosemon said: "Well, it appears we have succeeded—she did not get the nectar, as we had hoped!" "Yes… the mission was a success!" Angewomon said. She then turned to me and said: "Thank you for helping me, Mark. I can see now that would not have ended well it you hadn't been there…" and I smiled before Angewomon suddenly put her hands on her hips and said: "But still, to think you would go as far as to suggest that I would bond with a demon… but you are a good friend, so I'll forgive you."

I chuckled before I said: "Sorry! It was merely an offhand observation. Forget I said anything." Angewomon returned to a normal stance before she turned and said: "Thank you… but now that LadyDevimon is on the run, I can't let her get away either. I'll need to catch her before she escapes." and then I said: "Well hold on, Angewomon!" and she turned around before I said: "You shouldn't just run off like that! Here, let me help you…" and I used an HP ultra recharge on her before she smiled and said: "Thank you, Mark… that's just like you." She then turned around before she said: "Farewell, Mark… I hope we meet again." and then she flew off!

We all stood there before Crescemon said: "Well that was quite a battle… it seems you had to go through quite a lot of supplies, didn't you Mark?" "Yes… even though we had Rosemon helping, it still was a costly fight." I said. "What shall we do? Should we press on?" Rosemon asked. "Let me see…" I said as I checked my digivice's map… and saw we were close to the next village! "It looks like we're close enough… I think we can probably make it, especially with Rosemon. Let's go, everyone!" I said.

Everyone then cheered before we kept going through the forest. We had some battles along the way, but eventually, we made it out of the forest… and into the next village! It was next to a river and there were several huts and trees all around, but it was early in the morning now… there was a beautiful sunrise and the sky was beautiful and mostly pink. The water was shimmering and the clouds were colored brightly too. "Wow, good morning world!" RiseGreymon said. I smiled and nodded as GrapLeomon said: "Yeah! What a beautiful sunrise!" "Indeed. It looks so beautiful…" Crescemon said. I laughed before I said: "Yup! The morning sun is the best part about getting up early!" "Are there sunrises like this on Earth as well, Mark?" Rosemon asked. "Yes. They share the same bright colors and vibrant beauty… the site developers did a good job recreating them." I said. And then I went on: "Let's head back to the Digihome—you've all done an extraordinary job and need to rest." "Yeah. I know I wouldn't mind that!" GrapLeomon said. We all laughed before we returned to the Digihome!

When we arrived, Crescemon smiled and said: "Well, here we are… the contrast between morning and day has never been so clear." "Both are great though!" HippoGryphonmon said. We all smiled before Rosemon suddenly stepped backward… "Rosemon?" I asked. "Oh… I am sorry. I felt strange for a second…" Rosemon said. But then there was a flash of light!

When we could see again, Hudiemon was where Rosemon had been standing! I smiled (and so did everyone else) as I said: "Hudiemon…?! So the digivolution wore off?" Hudiemon smiled as she said: "That's right! Now I'm back to my old self! What a sweet relief!" Crescemon then smiled before she said: "Well that's a relief. Welcome back to your old form … Hudiemon." "Good to see you back to being yourself, Hudiemon! I have a feeling that things will be smoother now that they're back to normal!" GrapLeomon said. "It's good to see you back to your old self!" HippoGryphonmon said. "Yeah. That must have been quite a change for you… it was really something else to watch though! I've never heard you sound more ladylike before! Ha ha ha!" RiseGreymon teased. Taomon then joined in by saying: "Yeah, you were really prim… I never thought you had it in you." "Indeed… she was like a brave, beautiful, heroic queen!" Crescemon said.

Hudiemon then put her hands on her hips and said: "Yeah, go ahead and laugh it up! I'm done being all prim like I was when I was Rosemon… that's not my style! Now I'm back to being classic Hudiemon and that's just how I'm going to stay!" but then she turned to me and looked nervous before she said: "But I guess I owe you an apology, Mark… I must have made you worry a lot… I was just so fascinated by the flower, but I'm lucky it only made me digivolve… who knows what it could have done if it were another flower… I should have listened to you. I'm sorry. I won't be that reckless again."

I smiled before I came up and hugged Hudiemon. I heard her say: "M-Mark?" and I said: "I'm glad to hear that. Even though I liked you both as Rosemon and as Hudiemon, I'm really happy you're back to being yourself, Hudiemon—you're at your best that way." I then felt Hudiemon hug me back before we let go and I said: "Alright, now that the team's back to normal, it's about time you all got some rest. I'll be researching the upcoming areas while you do." Hudiemon smiled before she said: "That's our Mark! Always ready for what's next!" "Yup! That's only one thing that makes you so dependable, Mark!" GrapLeomon said. I smiled before RiseGreymon said: "Hear, hear!" and I laughed before I said: "Thanks guys! But don't forget to rest—we won't be going anywhere if you're not in top condition!" "That's fine by me! Goodnight!" HippoGryphonmon said before he hopped into his hammock. We all laughed before the others got in theirs too (including RiseGreymon, since he wasn't as tall anymore!) and I looked up information about the surrounding area.


	18. Deja vu

Chapter 18—Deja vu—

As my Digimon slept, I looked up some information about the surrounding area—it said we were in a village called 'Native Port'. The good news was that we weren't that far from the Jade Ruins—it said it was the next area! But it also said that there was more than one route to the Jade Ruins and that one was really dangerous and the other was safe…

After hearing that, I couldn't help feeling like being cautious might be the better course of action. I kept looking up information, but eventually I saw Hudiemon start to stir… it wasn't long before she got up and stretched out a little and then she walked up to me and said quietly: "Hey, Mark…" and I chuckled and said quietly: "You're sure quick to rise. Are you sure you got enough rest?" "Yup! I feel fresh as a daisy now!" Hudiemon said. I chuckled again before I said: "So what's up? Are you interested in exploring human hobbies again?" "Exactly right! You've already taught me so many things and I really appreciate it, but… I still had one more I wanted to learn." Hudiemon said. I smiled and said: "Sure. What's the hobby?" "The last one you mentioned so long ago… dancing. Do you know how, Mark?" Hudiemon asked.

I couldn't help feeling overcome by deja vu… it wasn't that long ago that Taomon had been a Renamon and wanted to learn how to dance. Now it looks like I'm going to have 2 dancing Digimon. I then smiled before I said: "Of course I do! I could teach you ballroom dancing—" and then Hudiemon smiled before she said: "Ooh, how sophisticated! Yeah, let's do it!" I grinned and said: "Sure. Let me just put up a sign to let the others know I'm still here…" and then Hudiemon giggled and said: "Aww, you're worried about respecting my feelings, aren't you Mark?" I smiled and said: "Well I don't want to be inconsiderate enough to just say we're in the fitness studio—" and then Hudiemon said: "Well what's wrong with that? I'm not embarrassed that I'm trying to be like a human and I don't even care if they see me dancing! If you want to let them know where we are, be my guest! They'd probably come looking anyway."

We then laughed together before I said: "Sure. Let me just make the sign then…" and I went into the house (and Hudiemon followed) and I used the computer to create one outside that said: "Looking for me? Come to the fitness studio!" I then stepped out with Hudiemon and said: "Alright, now that that's all set, let's get you on the dance floor!" Hudiemon smiled and nodded before we went to the dance studio. When we arrived, we went into the studio and Hudiemon looked around and said: "It sure looks clear in here… that'll make it easy to move around!" and I said: "Yup. That will help with mobility."

I then held my hand out and said: "Well then ma'am, may I have this dance?" and Hudiemon giggled before she said: "Absolutely!" and she came up to me. I then started teaching Hudiemon the basics, as I had done with Taomon, back when she was still a Renamon. Hudiemon caught on even faster and seemed to be having a lot of fun, but soon we heard a knock and I heard RiseGreymon say: "Mark? What's going on in there?" and before I could say anything, Hudiemon responded: "Come in and find out!"

Soon we saw the door open and when everyone saw us, HippoGryphonmon said: "Whoa-ho! Look what we have here!" and they all came in. Taomon looked stunned as she said: "Mark? You were teaching Hudiemon to dance…?" and I said: "Yup! Hudiemon wanted to learn, so I was giving her lessons in the meantime." Everyone smiled, but I thought Taomon almost looked impressed for a minute… she was trying to hide it, though. Crescemon then said: "That is so impressive, Hudiemon! It's amazing how many cool things you can do now! Good job!" "Yeah! You're a really cultured Digimon, Hudiemon. It's downright cool!" GrapLeomon said. "Hee-hee! Thanks everyone!" Hudiemon said. "Yeah, it's awesome! I don't suppose you'd mind giving us a demonstration?" HippoGryphonmon asked. "Fine by me! I may not be a professional yet, but I'm happy to share my gifts!" Hudiemon said. I smiled as she turned to me and I said: "Alright then! The show must go on!"

And then I continued instructing Hudiemon. Everyone else enjoyed watching and sometimes encouraged Hudiemon as she went. I always knew Hudiemon was an amazingly talented Digimon, but after seeing this, I was surprised at how comfortable she was in front of other people and Digimon… combined with her talents in human recreation—something that was naturally foreign to her—her potential seemed limitless… she looked like the kind of individual that could do almost anything that was common for humans to fear, from public speaking, to acting to performing… I was amazed at how fearless and talented she was.

When we finished, Taomon, GrapLeomon, RiseGreymon, Crescemon and I applauded (while HippoGryphonmon cheered, since he didn't have any hands) and Hudiemon smiled before she said: "Thanks, everyone! That was fun and I appreciate your support!" "No problem! That was cool getting to watch you dance, Hudiemon!" RiseGreymon said. "Yeah! Maybe once you've practiced some more, you could show us again! You know, like a before and after type thing!" HippoGryphonmon said. "Sure! I'll dazzle you all with my moves once I've gotten better, just you watch!" Hudiemon said.

And then she turned to me and said: "And thank you as well, Mark. I really appreciate that you keep helping me explore my interest in human hobbies." I smiled before I said: "Anytime. It's a lot of fun to watch you expand your repertoire of what you can do and get better at it, Hudiemon. I'm glad you find what we do to be so interesting too." "Well of course! Humans have so many things that they can do, and they're all so cool too! It's only natural I'd want in on the fun!" Hudiemon replied. And then we all laughed before we left the dance studio.

When we were back out on the shore, we headed in front of the house before GrapLeomon said: "Well what's our plan now?" "Well luckily, we're not that far away from the Jade Ruins right now—" I began, but then Taomon turned to me and said: "And isn't that the site of the next advancement battle, Mark?" I nodded before I said: "Exactly right, Taomon. But it looks like we're going to have to choose a path to the next area… there are 2, but only one of them is safe… the other sounds really dangerous." "Dangerous? It doesn't sound like there'd be any sense going that way…" GrapLeomon began before RiseGreymon said: "Aw, who cares? We can handle it!" "Yeah, I think so too!" HippoGryphonmon said. "Hear, hear." Taomon said. I chuckled before I said: "In any case, we don't know enough about these routes… maybe we should go back to Native Port and ask the locals." "A wise idea, Mark! Let's go then!" Crescemon said.

And then I smiled before I nodded and we left the Digihome. I went around, restocking my supplies and asking the locals about the nearby routes. All of them said the same thing, which is that I should ask at the docks… supposedly they had a procedure related to it. I checked my digivice's map function and went to the docks, which were simple wooden docks with big rafts in front of the river. There were also a few people here too…

I then approached a man and said: "Excuse me…" and he turned to me and said: "Ah, hello. You don't look like you've been here yet… are you looking to go to the Jade Ruins?" "Yes I am! I heard there are 2 routes though…" I said and then the man said: "Yes there are. Since you don't look familiar, you probably haven't been tested yet—" and then I said: "Tested? What do you mean?" "Well let me explain things in more detail: there are 2 routes to the Jade Ruins, the Foreboding Forest or the Sunrise River. Foreboding Forest has many highly dangerous Digimon. They're so strong that we can't just let anybody in, so if you want to go through there, you have to go to the Glittering Pyramid and be tested to see if you are strong enough to go through Foreboding Forest. If you pass the test, you will be allowed to go through the Foreboding Forest. But if you fail, you will have to go down the Sunrise River on a raft. It's much safer, because no Digimon live in the river and the riverbanks are too far from the river for Digimon living in the forest to attack you from afar." The man said. He then went on: "But if you want to go down the river, you can go without being tested—that's what most people do. But if you really want to go through Foreboding Forest, you'll need to go to the Glittering Pyramid first and be tested—they'll give you a card that you can show us to prove you have been tested. But be warned: the rules for the test are strict." I then nodded as I said: "Alright, thank you. You've been very helpful."

We then left the docks and went back into the village. As we went through, Hudiemon said: "Well what are we going to do, Mark? Are we going to the Glittering Pyramid?" "I don't think that's necessary… if the Digimon living in that forest are dangerous enough to the point where people need to be tested in order to fight them, I think it's reasonable to assume that we should stay out of there. Plus, I just want to get going to Jade Ruins to have the advancement battle." I said. GrapLeomon then nodded before he said: "Exactly right, Mark! You're clever as always!" And I smiled at GrapLeomon…

But then I got a call! I checked and saw it was Ariel calling! I didn't want to open a hologram of her in a public place where everyone could see us, though… it felt inconsiderate. I simply pressed an icon on my digivice to decline the call and send Ariel a message saying to call me later. Crescemon then said: "What was that, Mark?" "It looks like Ariel wants to talk to me… I'd better see what this is about." I replied. I then turned to them and said: "Alright, there's been a change of plan, everyone. We're going back to the Digihome." and they all nodded as I went to the Digihome.

When we arrived, I turned to them and said: "Go ahead and relax everyone—I'll be in the house talking to Ariel. Just don't fall asleep—we've got an adventure ahead of us!" "No problem! See you soon, Mark!" GrapLeomon said. I then headed into the house and switched my digivice to the hologram mode before I called Ariel. Soon a hologram of Ariel appeared in front of me! Ariel then smiled and said: "Hi Mark! Sorry I missed you! Was everything alright?" "Yup! I just didn't want to take the call in a public place—I was in the middle of a village." I said. "Hee-hee! How thoughtful of you. I'm glad nothing was wrong though. So how are you today?" Ariel asked. I smiled back and said: "I'm doing well, Ariel, thanks for asking." Ariel then looked around before she said: "It looks like you're in your house, huh? It still looks neat in here, just like it did before." I smiled and said: "Thanks. That's kind of you. But I know you called for a reason. So what did you need?"

"Well… nothing, really. I mean, I wasn't calling because I needed your help to get through somewhere or anything like that… I just wanted to go on an adventure with you for fun." Ariel replied. I smiled warmly and said: "That sounds great to me. Where are you now?" Ariel smiled back before she said: "Oh, that's great! But to answer your question, I'm in a village called 'Verdant Landing'. Have you been there, Mark?" "I have. You're actually not too far away from where I am now—I'm in the next area after it, Native Port." I said back. "Native Port, huh? Is there anywhere nearby that would be good for an adventure, Mark?" Ariel asked.

"Well, there is a nearby locale that is called the 'Glittering Pyramid'. It's a bit of a long story, but I don't think there's anything of interest to do there. We could explore the route to it and look around it a little though." I said. Ariel grinned before she said: "A glittering pyramid? Now I want to see this!" and I smiled and said: "Sure. I'll send you an invitation with a password to Native Port. That way you can meet me here and we can see it for ourselves!" "You got it! Thank you, Mark!" Ariel said.

We then said goodbye and the hologram faded before I switched my digivice back to management mode and stepped out of the house. My Digimon then turned to me and I said: "There's been a change of plan, guys; Ariel and I are going to explore the Glittering Pyramid." My Digimon looked confused before Crescemon said: "So we are going after all…" and GrapLeomon said: "Are you sure about that, Mark? That test might ruin the outing…" and then I laughed and said: "We're not taking the test; all we were doing was exploring it with Ariel. She might want to take it herself… but I doubt it." "Well, I guess we'll see what happens then…" Taomon said. I nodded and said: "Exactly right! Now let's get back to Native Port—Ariel's waiting on me to send the link and password!" And everyone nodded as we left the Digihome. When we were back in Native Port, I took my digivice out and sent Ariel the link and password to where I was. We then stood around for a bit until Ariel appeared before us!

When she saw me, Ariel smiled and said: "Hi Mark! Thanks for having me!" and I smiled before I said: "No problem. We're glad to see you, Ariel." Ariel then turned to my Digimon and said: "And it looks like GeoGreymon and Lekismon digivolved! How nice!" RiseGreymon and Crescemon smiled before RiseGreymon said: "Darn right! We keep getting better and better!" and then Crescemon said: "Hello, Ariel. It's good to see you." "Yup! Same to all of you!" Ariel said.

And then she looked around (and her face lit up as she saw the surrounding scenery) as she said: "Wow, what a beautiful sunrise! This place is nice!" I smiled before I said: "Yes, it's really beautiful. These kinds of scenes are great—I've even tried drawing them before." Ariel then turned to me and said: "That sounds like a great idea for a landscape drawing." And we smiled together before she went on: "Sunrises like these sure are beautiful, but sunsets are too… the sun makes some beautiful scenes." I nodded as I said: "Yeah, I agree. Both are lovely."

"Yeah…" Ariel said before she went on: "So which do you like better, Mark? Sunrises or sunsets?" "That's really hard… I guess I'd say sunrises. The colors that are unique to them are so beautiful and vivid. Getting up early isn't always easy, but it's worth it for a good sunrise… I'm certainly tempted on a regular basis!" I said before we laughed together and I said: "What about you, Ariel? Which do you like better?" "I'd say sunsets! The colors are amazing and it's usually warmer at that time of day too. It makes it easier to sit there comfortably and appreciate its beauty… the look of a sunset is so romantic, too!" Ariel said. "Well said!" I said.

Ariel then went on: "So where is this Glittering Pyramid, Mark?" and I replied: "Ah, yes. Let me check for a moment…" and I used my digivice before I pointed straight ahead and said: "We'll be leaving from the road on that side of town. Once we head out, we'll be heading into territory that will have Digimon living on the route, so if you need to restock your supplies, we should do it before we leave." "Hee-hee! Thanks for your concern Mark, but I already restocked my supplies back at Verdant Landing before I left!" Ariel said. I smiled before I said: "That's great, because I've restocked mine too. So it looks like all that's left to do is for us to get going!" And we all nodded before we headed for the exit across from us. When we arrived, I smiled and said: "Well, here we go! Our little adventure is about to start!" and Ariel grinned and said: "Exactly right! And if we're going to be traveling through the forest to find the Glittering Pyramid, I'd better call out my Digimon too!"

And then Ariel called out 6 Digimon… one of them was Angewomon and the next Digimon looked just like the BlackWarGrowlmon we had just encountered, only it was colored red instead of black. The next was a giant, floating sea serpent. It was ridiculously tall and had a red back and a white underbelly along with many flippers. It also had a yellow covering over its head that had a single sharp, jutting horn coming out of it, short green hair and a pointed face. It looked 10 feet tall! The Digimon after that was a humanoid bird Digimon. It had 2 legs with talons at its feet and a red-and-white, feathery body. It had 2 arms that had hands with talons and 2 giant, majestic wings. It had a head with a beak on its face and waist length blonde hair that was bound into a ponytail at its lower back. It looked 7'2 tall. The next was a MegaKabuterimon (like the one Zachary and I had encountered in Amaterasu Server) and the last was a tall four-legged dragon—it had green scales and a tan underbelly with red horns, red spines down its back, a red nose tusk (as well as 2 red upside-down crests on its chin…), a silver mace ball tail and pistons coming out of its elbows and back legs… it also had 2 giant green scaly arms on its back with hands that had tan undersides and 3 red claws on each. It looked 5'3 tall.

When I saw them, I grinned and said: "Well done, Ariel. It looks like you've been keeping busy." and Ariel smiled and said: "I sure have! My Digimon and I should be in top condition!" and we smiled before I went on: "So it looks like this is your full team of Digimon… and there are some I've never met before, judging by the looks of it…" and then Ariel said: "Yeah… of course you've met Angewomon—" and Angewomon smiled before Ariel went on: "And you've met WarGrowlmon as Guilmon so long ago—" as she put her hand on the wrist of the red Digimon that resembled BlackWarGrowlmon and then went over to the giant sea serpent and put her hand on its side and said: "…And MegaSeadramon, who used to be Betamon, way back when." and then she went on: "…And you've met Garudamon, who used to be Birdramon back when we were in those hills and woods in the summer area—" as she walked over to the humanoid bird Digimon and then she continued: "…But I don't think you've ever met MegaKabuterimon…" as she pointed to it and then said: "…Or Groundramon." as she pointed to the green and tan dragon.

I smiled and said: "Thanks for the introduction! I'm glad I got to meet all of your Digimon now. Although I can't help noticing this is the first time I've ever seen you call out more than one Digimon…" and then Ariel smiled and said: "Yeah, that's right! After we talked in those woods, I started thinking about what you said and I really started to like the idea of having all of my Digimon out at once—as long as I'm only keeping 6 with me so I can be with them at the same time, I figured it only made sense for us all to be together at once! Besides, I really respected that you wanted to do that with your Digimon and I wanted to be like you too, so I just followed your lead!" I smiled and said: "I'm glad I got to be the trendsetter then." And then we laughed together. I then went on: "But that is neat too. And now that we have so many Digimon, I'm not sure any feral Digimon will want to mess with us… we've virtually got an army!" Ariel smiled before she said: "I know how you feel. But even then, if they still want to try and beat us, I say let 'em try! We can do it together!" I smiled before I said: "That's right! So let's forge a path to the Glittering Pyramid!" And our Digimon all cheered before we headed off. We went through the forest for a bit and it wasn't long before 4 Digimon jumped out at us!

One of them looked like a big, walking egg with legs. It had a white shell that had a hole in the center, although it was completely dark inside, except for 2 small, circular yellow eyes… its legs were green and had magenta-colored toenails. It looked 3'5 tall. The next was an enormous blue whale with a brown shell on its back. It looked 10 feet tall, just like Ariel's MegaSeadramon! After that was a flying serpent that had a teal back and a blue-violet underbelly. It had orange wings, a yellow and orange mane and a mask made of bone with horns that covered its head, forehead and face. Its tail looped in a circle at the bottom and had yellow and orange feathery plumage on the end. It looked 5'10 tall. And the last Digimon was an odd machine Digimon… it was colored blue-violet and had a circular head that was connected to 2 thin arms with tan gloves over its hands (but it had no legs). It had 2 long, horizontal horns sticking out of its head and held a chainsaw. It had a malicious-looking grin on its face and looked 1 foot tall, but it was floating above the ground.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Digitamamon scan data: 10%, Whamon scan data: 10%, Airdramon scan data: 15%, Giromon scan data: 10%." It said that Digitamamon was a darkness elemental Digimon, Whamon was a water elemental Digimon, Airdramon was an air elemental Digimon and Giromon was a machine elemental Digimon, so they all protected each other well. It also said that all of them were ultimate Digimon—except for Airdramon, who was a champion—so they looked like they'd be worthy opponents!

I then turned to my Digimon and said: "Taomon, you're up! Go get 'em!" and Taomon came up as she said: "Leave it to me." Ariel turned to her Digimon before she said: "Groundramon, you too! Go for it!" and Groundramon came running in and said: "You got it!" Airdramon then flew up and said: "Bird of prey!" and he swooped down at Groundramon, knocking him over! Groundramon got up before Digitamamon turned to Taomon said: "Nightmare syndrome!" and paused before a black spirit suddenly emerged from the eye hole in his shell and went flying at Taomon! It crashed into her and knocked her over before Ariel said: "Groundramon, get Giromon! Use stone crush!" and Groundramon said: "Stone crush!" and he leapt up surprisingly high in the air before he conjured a boulder beneath him and then started to fall at Giromon! He steered the boulder into Giromon, which squashed him before Groundramon leapt off and it shattered. It looked like Giromon took it pretty hard too! Giromon got up before he conjured a bomb in his hand and said: "Big bang boom!" and he threw it at our side! The bomb exploded as soon as it reached Taomon and Groundramon, hurting both of them at once! Whamon then followed up by saying: "Tidal wave!" and he conjured a gigantic wave that went way up into the sky! It then came crashing down and hurt Taomon and Groundramon… but the Digimon on Whamon's side looked unaffected. "Taomon, strike back! Use talisman of light on Digitamamon!" I said. Taomon then got up and said: "Talisman of light!" and she conjured a giant paint brush which she used to draw a Japanese character and then she swung it at the character, sending it flying at Digitamamon! He recoiled before he fell and got back up.

Digitamamon then said: "Turncoat shadow!" and there was a pause before Groundramon's shadow rose up behind him! It then struck him with the arms on its back before it fell back on the ground behind him. Giromon then conjured another bomb in his hand before he said: "Big bang boom!" and threw it at our Digimon. "Taomon, get Digitamamon again! Talisman of light!" I said and Taomon said: "Talisman of light!" Before she conjured another paintbrush which she used to draw another character and she swung it at Digitamamon. Whamon then said: "Tidal wave!" and made another enormous wave that only hurt our Digimon. Airdramon then said: "Spinning needle!" and coughed up cones of air before he flapped his wings and sent them at Groundramon! "Groundramon, get Giromon! Use stone crush!" Ariel said. And Groundramon said: "Stone crush!" and leapt up high again before he conjured another boulder beneath him and he crashed it into Giromon!

Digitamamon used another turncoat shadow on Groundramon and Airdramon used bird of prey on Groundramon as well. By now Groundramon was starting to look worn out and Ariel said: "Groundramon, get rid of Giromon! Use scrapless claw!" and Groundramon said: "Scrapless claw!" and he lifted both of his arms up before he clapped them on Giromon! Then he did it again! Giromon collapsed after taking the hit… and he wouldn't get up! He was down! I smiled and said: "I guess it's our turn! Taomon, use talisman of light on Digitamamon!" and Taomon did so… but Digitamamon still got up! Whamon then said: "Tidal wave!" and attacked with it again… and when the wave washed away, Groundramon was down!

Ariel smiled before she said: "Great job, Groundramon! You really helped, taking Giromon down!" and then she called him back before she said: "Alright, MegaKabuterimon! Let's teach them some manners!" and then MegaKabuterimon floated in. Digitamamon then said: "Nightmare syndrome!" and hit MegaKabuterimon with a spirit as well. "Taomon, get them for that! Use talisman of light on Digitamamon!" I said. Taomon then attacked with it… and Digitamamon was down too! Airdramon then said: "Spinning needle!" and he once again coughed up cones of air before he sent them at MegaKabuterimon. Whamon then followed up and said: "Whirlpool!" and he created a swirling whirlpool underneath Taomon! It sucked her in and spat her out a second later. Taomon rose as Ariel said: "MegaKabuterimon, don't let him get away with that! Use horn buster!" and MegaKabuterimon said: "Horn buster!" and his horn became electrically charged before he fired an electric beam at Whamon! Whamon took the hit pretty hard and he looked a little rattled after it hit.

It was great that Taomon had defeated Digitamamon, although she was looking worn out… given that there weren't any more Digimon that were weak to her attacks, I said: "Great job, Taomon! Now come back!" and she ran back as I turned to RiseGreymon and said: "Go get 'em, RiseGreymon!" and he nodded as he ran on in! Whamon then said: "Tidal wave!" and attacked with it—RiseGreymon took it pretty hard too! Airdramon then used another spinning needle on MegaKabuterimon before Ariel said: "MegaKabuterimon, hit Whamon with another horn buster!" and MegaKabuterimon fired another electric beam at Whamon.

I then said: "RiseGreymon, get Airdramon back! Use trident revolver!" and RiseGreymon said: "Trident revolver!" and pointed his arm with the gun barrel at Airdramon before he fired 2 fireballs from it at him! Airdramon took it hard too, although he still got up. Ariel then said: "MegaKabuterimon, get rid of Whamon! Use force of nature!" and MegaKabuterimon said: "Force of nature!" and a giant pillar of green light suddenly emerged where Whamon was and it flashed as it expanded outward and exploded… and Whamon was down at the end of the attack! From there, MegaKabuterimon and RiseGreymon only had to gang up on Airdramon before he went down! Then Digitamamon, Whamon, Airdramon and Giromon all got up and ran away!

Once they were gone, I grinned and said: "Alright! Even with that many high level Digimon, they were no match for us!" "You said it, Mark!" Ariel said. She then called out Groundramon and turned to him and MegaKabuterimon before she said: "Great job! Now take these…" and she healed Groundramon with an HP ultra recharge and MegaKabuterimon with an HP super recharge. I then turned to Taomon and RiseGreymon and said: "You both did great too. Have these!" and I used an HP ultra recharge on Taomon (since she had taken more damage) and an HP super recharge on RiseGreymon. Then we continued further through the forest.

As we kept going, we kept our eyes open for more Digimon, but we didn't see any and Ariel turned to me and said: "Well, we've been at this for a while… how far are we, Mark?" "Hang on, I'll check my digivice's map feature…" I said. I then looked it up and said: "It looks like we're halfway there. We'd better stay focused." "Not too bad! Alright then!" Ariel said. We continued and soon Ariel said: "Well how have things been going, Mark? Have you made any more masterpieces with all of your art?" I smiled and said: "I've been doing it off and on. I went into my backyard the other day and drew the sun setting in the sky… sometimes some of the most beautiful things are right around you." Ariel smiled and said: "That's completely true!"

I then went on: "Well what about you, Ariel? I know you had a recent volleyball game for your school, but have you played any games for fun recently?" "No, not yet… the most recent game for fun I played was when I played Hudiemon. That was a lot of fun though!" Ariel answered. Hudiemon then giggled and said: "Yeah, I had a lot of fun playing you too! I'm still impressed at how good you were, Ariel!" Ariel then smiled and said: "Thanks for the compliment, Hudiemon. I was just doing what I enjoy… it was as easy as that." "Even so, it always impresses me how devoted and talented humans are! You both belong to such a cool species!" Hudiemon said. We smiled before I said: "Thank you, Hudiemon. It's really nice getting to hear what you think about us too—it puts things in perspective hearing a Digimon's perspective." and we all smiled… but then more Digimon leaped out at us!

One looked humanoid and mechanical—it floated over the ground and was rather tall. It was made entirely of silver metal, although it had gold rings around its ankles, thighs, wrists and neck. It had a silver and gold metal kilt with a sun on the front. It had a blue gem in the middle of its chest and red gems in each shoulder. It also had white wings and a gold talisman on the top of its head. It had red rings around its eyes (which were basically yellowish-white horizontal lines) and looked 6'7 tall. The next looked like an odd, walking plant Digimon… it had yellow-green tentacle-like legs and arms and the legs extended upward to its midsection (which consisted of tentacles of the same color), which was connected to its head, which was colored yellow with purple petals on the sides. It had a black mouth with jagged points around the middle… it also had 4 dark green leaves like wings on its back and black flowers growing on its tentacle-like arms, each with bright red petals and that were black in the middle. It looked 7'4 tall.

The next Digimon was very humanoid and was even shaped like a human, only covered in blue flames. It walked on 2 legs and had 2 arms. It looked 5'8 tall. The last Digimon was a humanoid rabbit-like Digimon that had purple fur, a white muzzle, 2 enormous ears, 3 horns and it had 2 arms and walked on 2 legs. It wore a full body yellow shirt-and-pants garment with a black belt, a blue bandana around its neck and red gloves, and it was holding these weird, silver-colored, boxy, wire-like knuckle weapons in its hands… it looked 5'7 tall.

I felt my digivice vibrate before I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Shakkoumon scan data: 10%, Blossomon scan data: 10%, BlueMeramon scan data: 10%, Turuiemon scan data: 15%". It also said Shakkoumon was a holy Digimon, Blossomon was a nature Digimon, BlueMeramon was a fire Digimon and Turuiemon was an earth Digimon, so this group had a lot of coverage too… it also said all of them were ultimates, except for Turuiemon, who was a champion.

Of course, Ariel and I could also compliment the other's team well. Ariel didn't have a darkness Digimon though, which meant I was the only one who could hit Blossomon's weakness to darkness… with that in mind, I turned to my Digimon and said: "Alright Taomon, go on and show them what you can do!" and she ran in as Ariel turned to WarGrowlmon and said: "Alright WarGrowlmon, you're up!" and he smiled and said: "Leave it to me!" and he came in too!

Shakkoumon then turned to Taomon and WarGrowlmon and said: "Disaster blaster!" and his eyes started to glow before he fired lasers from them at Taomon and WarGrowlmon—Taomon took it a little hard too! BlueMeramon then said: "Cold flame!" and flames flared up on his arms—one was blue and the other was red-orange—as he punched his hands forward, causing the flames to go flying at WarGrowlmon! The blue flame went first, then the red-orange one followed. Both of them hit WarGrowlmon and he recovered before Ariel said: "WarGrowlmon, use air strike on Shakkoumon!" and WarGrowlmon said: "Air strike!" and he sent a laser beam out—pointing it above Shakkoumon's head—before a satellite appeared where the laser was pointed at and then it fired missiles at him! It looked like it worked well, too! When it stopped firing, it vanished and Turuiemon said: "Skipping stone!" and he conjured a rock in one of his hands before he threw it and it bounced across the ground (much like a pebble skipping on water) until it bounced up and hit WarGrowlmon in the head! WarGrowlmon took it a little hard, but soon recovered as Blossomon pointed its tentacle arms horizontally underneath its chin and said: "Ninja flower!" and then he swung them at Taomon and the flowers attached actually started fly in a spiral pattern at Taomon! The flowers collided into Taomon, causing their petals to go flying everywhere! They knocked Taomon down, but she quickly got up (the flowers on Blossomon's tentacle arms also quickly grew back thereafter). I then said: "Taomon, get him back for that! Use voodoo light!" and Taomon said: "Voodoo light!" and then the immediate space around us suddenly turned dark as a purple-colored flame appeared where Blossomon was and burned him! It looked like it worked great, too!

Turuiemon then said: "Reflex boost!" and he cast a spell to heighten his awareness… BlueMeramon then said: "Pyro pitcher!" and he conjured a fireball in his hand and he threw it at Taomon. I then said: "Taomon, attack Blossomon! Use voodoo light again!" and Taomon said: "Voodoo light!" and the surrounding area turned dark as Blossomon got burned by a purple flame! Blossomon then recovered before he looked angry and said: "Poison feast!" and then he conjured several giant fruits which he threw at Taomon! The fruits exploded when they hit her and Taomon doubled over when the attack ended… she looked like she was suffering from the poison status condition… Shakkoumon followed through and said: "Defense boost!" and cast a spell on himself to increase his damage resistance to physical attacks. Ariel then said: "WarGrowlmon, get Shakkoumon again! Use air strike!" and WarGrowlmon said: "Air strike!" and once again he fired a laser beam that went over Shakkoumon's head before it created a satellite, which fired missiles at him!

Blossomon then said: "Ninja flower!" and then sent the flowers on his hands at Taomon again. Ariel then said: "Alright WarGrowlmon, finish off Shakkoumon! Atomic blaster!" and WarGrowlmon said: "Atomic blaster!" and then energy gathered around WarGrowlmon's metal chest plate and then he fired laser beams from 2 holes in it! They crashed into Shakkoumon and he fell on his back and wouldn't get up! He was down! I then followed through and said: "Taomon, get Blossomon back! Use voodoo light!" and she did so… but he still got up. He really looked worn out though… Taomon recoiled from poison damage before BlueMeramon said: "Defense drop!" and cast a spell on WarGrowlmon to lower his damage resistance to physical attacks. Turuiemon then followed up and said: "Skipping stone!" and he bounced another rock at WarGrowlmon, which hit him—it looked like it worked well, too!

I then said: "Alright Taomon, you've got this! Take Blossomon down! Voodoo light!" and she did so—and he wouldn't get up! BlueMeramon then said: "Cold flame!" and flames flared up on his arms, which he sent at Taomon… and they knocked her on her back and she wouldn't get up! I smiled at Taomon before I said: "Great job, Taomon. You stood up to a massive amount of punishment and took down one of your enemies!" and I called her back as I said: "Go for it, Crescemon!" and she came running in as Turuiemon said: "Skipping stone!" and he attacked WarGrowlmon with it, but WarGrowlmon looked too exhausted to move…

But then he stood up and Ariel said: "Alright WarGrowlmon, that'll do! Come on back!" and he ran back before she said: "Garudamon, get them!" and she flew in. As soon as BlueMeramon saw this, he said: "Cold flame!" and sent more fire at Garudamon… the blue flame hurt Garudamon quite a bit, but she basically shrugged off the red flame… I then said: "Crescemon, get him for that! Use whirlpool!" and Crescemon said: "Whirlpool!" and she created a swirling whirlpool underneath BlueMeramon! It sucked him in and then spat him out a second later as he rose to his feet, looking angry. Turuiemon followed up and said: "Ninja claw!" and he spun at Crescemon and scratched her twice with his knuckle-like weapons!

Turuiemon ran back as she was recovering and Ariel said: "Garudamon, get Turuiemon! Use gale force!" and Garudamon said: "Gale force!" and she blew a fierce wind at Turuiemon! It swept him off his feet and knocked him down before he got up and he said: "Ninja claw!" and he leapt at Garudamon and scratched at her once with one of his knuckle-like weapons… BlueMeramon then followed up and said: "Cold flame—" before I said: "Not so fast! Crescemon, get him with sleepy wave!" and Crescemon said: "Sleepy wave!" and she created a stream of water in front of BlueMeramon before a wave appeared and surged at him, increasing in size as it approached him—soon it was taller than he was! It then came down on him and then BlueMeramon got up, but the water was gently rocking back and forth around him, making relaxing ocean sounds… and then he fell asleep!

When this happened, Ariel grinned and said: "Great job, Mark! That sure took the fight out of him!" and I grinned back before Turuiemon said: "Ninja claw!" and he leapt at Crescemon and scratched at her once with one of his knuckle-like weapons. Ariel then said: "Garudamon, get Turuiemon! Use gale force!" and Garudamon said: "Gale force!" and blew a fierce wind at him… but he leapt out of the way of the wind's path! "Crescemon, get BlueMeramon, quick! Whirlpool!" I said. And Crescemon did so.

From there, I had Crescemon keep attacking BlueMeramon until he was down, although he did wake up in time to attack Garudamon once… Ariel had Garudamon continue to use gale forces on Turuiemon, sometimes hitting him and sometimes not. But after Crescemon defeated BlueMeramon, it was only a matter of time until we brought Turuiemon down with our numeric advantage! Then Shakkoumon, Blossomon, BlueMeramon and Turuiemon all got up and ran away!

After they were gone, Ariel and I healed our Digimon and we kept going. Once we had been marching for a little while, Angewomon said: "It seems like we must be getting closer… how close are we to the Glittering Pyramid?" "I think so too… hang on, I'll take a look…" Ariel said as she took out her digivice. She paused for a moment before she said: "Wow, we're really close! It'll be any minute now." "Great! Ooh, I can't wait to see it!" Hudiemon said. I chuckled before I said: "Yeah. Even if it is digital, I've never been to a pyramid up close before. I'm excited to see what it's like." "Well said! Now let's check it out!" Ariel said. We all nodded and kept walking… but just as quickly, I heard Ariel say: "Wah!" and then I spun around to see Ariel had fallen on the ground… she had tripped over a tree root on the ground!"Ariel!" I said as I came up to her. Then I helped her up as I said: "Are you alright?"

Ariel then grinned before she said: "Of course, Mark! The protections for users keep us from getting hurt, remember?" I sighed as I said: "Ugh, that's right… I need to start remembering that…" And then I smiled as I went on: "Still, be careful—if you keep falling like that, I'm going to have to start carrying you around at this rate!" Ariel grinned and said: "Really? How about we start that now, then?" and then we laughed together. We continued ahead and it only felt like a few minutes before we stepped out of the forest and saw it:

It was a towering pyramid made of glistening gold! It shined with an unreal beauty, unlike any pyramid I had ever seen! Ariel then ran ahead and said: "Wooow! How beautiful! I've never seen a pyramid that shines and sparkles like that!" I then stepped forward and nodded as I said: "Yeah… this is a truly amazing sight… the site developers did a great job." even our Digimon were impressed… I then went on: "And it looks like we can even climb it too…" and then Ariel said: "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's check it out!"

And we all nodded as we went around the walkways on the pyramid. Ariel really seemed to enjoy it every step of the way and even though we went by some side rooms where players were tested for the right to explore Foreboding Forest, when I explained it to Ariel, she didn't seem interested in being tested anyway, as I had expected. We went around for a little while before we made it to the top of the pyramid.

When we were up there, the view was amazing… "This is so incredible! You can see for miles around in every direction!" Ariel said. "Yeah, I know… I wouldn't mind having the chance to draw the scenery from up here sometime…" I said. Ariel giggled before we continued to take in the scenery and then we went down the pyramid and made our way back to Native Port.

When we were back, Ariel turned to me and said: "Thank you for exploring with me, Mark. I had a great time." I smiled back and said: "Anytime. I hope we get to do this again, Ariel." Ariel smiled and said: "Of course! You can call me any time!"

And then we smiled before Ariel said: "So what are you going to do now, Mark? Are you going to the Jade Ruins?" "Not yet. I think I'd better logout first—I've been online for a while!" I said. I then went on: "What about you, Ariel?" "I think I'll train my Digimon first—I've missed some opportunities by not coming here on foot and I want to be ready!" Ariel said. I smiled before I said: "I know you will be. Well goodbye then, Ariel! See you next time!" And Ariel smiled back before she said: "Of course! Good luck with your advancement battle, Mark! I know you can do it!"

And then Ariel went to restock her supplies. I then turned to my Digimon and said: "Come on—let's go back to the Digihome." and my Digimon all nodded before we went back to the Digihome.

When we arrived, I turned to my Digimon and said: "Go on ahead and rest everybody—I'll be back soon. And when I am, we'll all get that third badge—together!" "That sounds good to me. See you when you return, Mark!" Crescemon said. I smiled and nodded before they went to their hammocks and I logged out.


	19. A fleeting secret

Chapter 19—A fleeting secret—

When I finished logging out of Digimon View, I finished some of my chores and went to sleep for the night. The next day, I went back to school again, making my way through my classes until the lunch hour came. I sat with some of my other friends today—I wanted to keep in touch with them too. I went to my next class eventually and made my way through the rest of them before I returned home and got all of my homework out of the way before I logged into Digimon View again!

When I arrived in my Digihome, I saw Hudiemon and Crescemon playing volleyball again (although Crescemon had to set her dual-edged scythe down by a palm tree to play) and GrapLeomon was watching. RiseGreymon and HippoGryphonmon were off talking to each other… and (surprisingly) Taomon was talking with them too! I smiled and then said: "Hey, guys!" and then they all turned to me and came up to me. "Welcome, Mark! It's good to see you back!" Crescemon said. I smiled and said: "Thanks, Crescemon! It's good to see all of you, too." and then they all smiled before HippoGryphonmon said: "Well it looks like now's the time, right? We'll be getting that third badge in no time!" "Right. We've got a trip down the river first… and then we'll be at the ruins!" Hudiemon said. And then Taomon said: "And that'll be it—we'll clobber that arena leader and claim our prize." "That's right… and to think we'll be on to the last area after that…" GrapLeomon said. "And then we'll get to go to the next area! There's all kinds of fun on the horizon!" RiseGreymon said. I smiled before I said: "That's exactly right, RiseGreymon! And you all clearly know what's coming up, so there's no need for me to say anything! Let's get to rafting down that river!" and we all then left the Digihome and returned to Native Port.

When we arrived, we went back to the docks and I approached the same man we had talked to the last time and he turned to me and said: "Ah, it looks like you're back… I'm assuming you've finished being tested at the Glittering Pyramid?" "Well no… I mean, I did visit it, but I went with a friend for fun." I said back. The man looked confused before he said: "So you went there just for kicks? I've never seen someone do that before…" and then he went on: "But that's fine too. Since you didn't get tested, that means you'll be rafting down the river, right?" I nodded before he said: "A fine idea. Alright, there's a vacant dock over there…" as he pointed to a dock that had a raft tied to it with some wooden oars on it before he went on: "…So you can take the raft and sail it across the river to the Jade Ruins. Don't worry—someone else will sail it back. All you need to do is tie it to the dock you arrive at." "Okay, got it. Thank you." I said.

The man then nodded before I went to the dock the man had pointed to (and my Digimon followed) before I turned to them and said: "All aboard, everyone!" and HippoGryphonmon and RiseGreymon laughed (while Hudiemon giggled) and they all got on before I got on last and untied the raft and we sailed down the river.

We had a fun time talking to each other and enjoying our company as the raft sailed down. Occasionally I saw some dangerous-looking Digimon on the shore, but they didn't seem interested in us… we kept going down until we arrived at a dock. As we approached it, I took one of the oars and said: "Come on, guys! Let's row our way towards it! We can't afford to go too far!" and my Digimon nodded before GrapLeomon, Taomon and Hudiemon each took an oar and we rowed towards the dock. When we got close to it, I set my oar down on the raft and I tied the raft to the dock before my Digimon all got off before we stepped forward and looked around; it was a riverbank (and there were some people here too), but otherwise it looked unremarkable… we walked forward and saw we were in a forested area with some huts…

"So these are the Jade Ruins? They sure don't look very… ruined." Taomon said. HippoGryphonmon and RiseGreymon chuckled (and Taomon looked confused at their reaction all of a sudden) and I chuckled as I said: "I think so too… we must be in some outskirts to the ruins or something… I'll check my map."

And I did so. It turned out we were on the outskirts to the ruins… they were further ahead. I nodded and said: "Just as I thought…" before I went on: "It looks like the ruins are up ahead. Let's go, everyone!" and they all nodded before we went ahead and it wasn't long before we saw it:

It was a city in the middle of a jungle… the architecture was entirely made of jade-colored stone with some giant ruins towering higher than anything else in the middle of the city—it turned out those ruins were the arena! The streets were just dirt roads and tall trees were scattered about…

We all then walked into the city. GrapLeomon looked around before he said: "Wow… this is certainly a larger city than the ones we've been to in this part of the server…" "You're right, GrapLeomon… most of them have been villages up until this point…" Crescemon said. Hudiemon then turned to me before she said: "So what's our plan? Are we going to go for it at the arena?" "Before we do, I'll need to restock our supplies first. It would not do for us to go into battle unprepared. Let's check around and see if we can find the shops." I said.

My Digimon nodded before we searched around. Eventually, we found the local shops and I restocked my supplies. After I was finished, I turned to my Digimon and said: "Alright, that should do it! Now let's get going and finish what we came here to do—it's time to take that arena leader down!" and my Digimon cheered before we headed to the Ruins in the center of the city… but as we were on our way, I saw something surprising: Irene was here!

"Irene?" I said. She then turned to me and said: "Well, well! Look what the Gatomon dragged in!" and then we approached each other before I said: "It's good to see you! It looks like you're making good progress in Digimon View, Irene!" Irene smiled before she said: "Yeah, I'm trying to anyway! So if you're here, I'm assuming you're going to battle the arena leader, right?" "Absolutely! As long as we're here, we might as well, right?" I asked. Irene and I then laughed together before I said: "What about you, Irene?" "Well not right now, no… I mean, I intend to, but the main reason I came here was to investigate a mysterious location nearby." Irene replied.

"A 'mysterious location'? Like what?" I asked. "It's a forest that alters itself… let me explain: sometimes the forest is a normal forest, but other times, it will change its own layout and new parts will open up that normally aren't there. It's also said that when the forest does this, some amazing treasures can be found there; some sell for a lot of money, while others can be used to strengthen Digimon. Because of this strange phenomenon, the forest has been named 'Mirage Forest'." Irene said. "Wow… that's amazing! If I went there, I'd want to find the treasures that could make my Digimon more powerful!" I said. Irene then smiled before she said: "You're an odd one. Most people would be in it for the money, but you'd rather find something that can help your Digimon." "Well of course! Money is easy to make on Digimon View, but my Digimon are more important than money! They're the real treasure." I said. "Aww… thanks, Mark!" Hudiemon said.

I chuckled before Irene said: "What an impressive person you are…" and then she went on: "But I was wondering if the lore about Mirage Forest was true and wanted to explore it. So I'm going to be leaving soon." "Wow! That might be quite a journey! I don't suppose you need someone to accompany you? If you want to keep all the treasure—" I began before Irene grinned and said: "Hee-hee… you get right to the point, don't you? Well don't worry—the treasure wasn't my main reason for going. That's why I'm investigating, not treasure hunting. But I wouldn't mind having you along, Mark. If we actually do find any treasure, we can worry about who gets what later." "Actually, I was going to say you could keep it all if we found any… after all, I wouldn't have known about it if it weren't for you, so I wouldn't have any right to keep anything… that and exploring with a friend is fun too. But you are right that it's something we can decide later." I said. Irene chuckled before she said: "Sure, that's fine with me." "Great! So where is Mirage Forest?" I asked. "It's to the east of the city. I'll show you…" Irene said.

She then took me across the city and we eventually left it. We kept going through the road until we came up on a larger forest directly ahead! "Is this it, Irene?" I asked. "Yes. This is our destination, Mirage Forest." Irene said. "Okay, so we're here… but is there even any way to tell if it's the right layout?" HippoGryphonmon asked. "No. We won't know that until we explore it." Irene answered. "Well that stands to reason. If it were that easy, finding the treasures here wouldn't be hard to do after all." I said. I then turned to my Digimon and said: "Let's go for it, everybody! Time to search!" and they all nodded before we started exploring the forest.

We kept our eyes open for Digimon as we went, but there weren't any around, so I eventually turned to Irene and said: "It's been a while since we've done this, hasn't it? The last time I remember us going on an adventure together was the time we found the Digimon Village…" "Yeah. It felt like a while ago… but you're still rocketing through Digimon View like you always are." Irene said. And then we laughed together before I said: "I guess… it's nice to be exploring with a friend again, though." and then I went on: "So why don't you tell me a little more about yourself, Irene? What do you do for a living outside of Digimon View?" "You could call me an… investigator of sorts." Irene replied. "Wow. That sounds like a difficult job…" I said. Irene nodded and said: "It is. Even so, if I can help keep people happy and safe, I'm happy to do it." then she went on: "And judging by your looks, I'm assuming your occupation is being a student?" I nodded as I said: "Exactly right! I haven't graduated yet, but I'm not far off!" Irene grinned and said: "You've got a good attitude, I see. It's been years since I was still in school… that all seems so—"

But then 4 Digimon leapt out at us! One of them was a Digimon that walked on 4 legs and had brown pants over them, along with white and gold boots on its feet. It had green and gold battle armor with red gems and a white neck, with a white, red-orange and green head that had a dark red horn coming out of its forehead. It had feathery white wings and 5 golden brown tails. It looked 5'3 tall.

The next was a dinosaur Digimon, like a T-rex. It was colored black and had red stripes on its back, along with green, leaf-shaped scales down its back. It had a white underbelly, a long tail and long, sharp-looking silver toenails and claws. It looked 8'5 tall.

Another was a giant, bipedal walrus-like Digimon with a massive turtle shell on its back. It had bluish-gray skin, 2 muscular arms (one of which was holding a giant hammer) and had a horn on its head and 2 tusks coming out of its mouth. It had orange fur on its head and feet, and some of the orange fur on its face looked like a mustache. It looked 8'10 tall.

And the last was an unusual, floating mechanical animal Digimon. It had green machinery around its head, torso, hands (which looked like triple-barreled guns), pelvis and feet. It had pale tan colored skin everywhere else, and some odd-looking ears, with red tips at the ends, although they were very long and looked more like thin airplane wings than ears… it was very thin and its arms were pretty scrawny too… it looked 5 feet tall, although it was floating over the ground.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I took it out (and Irene did the same) and I saw it said: "Left to right: Chirinmon scan data: 10%, MasterTyrannomon scan data: 10%, Zudomon scan data: 10%, Rapidmon scan data: 10%". it also said that Chirinmon was a holy elemental Digimon, MasterTyrannomon was a fire elemental Digimon, Zudomon was a water elemental Digimon and Rapidmon was a machine elemental Digimon. It also said they were all ultimate level Digimon, meaning they were going to be formidable…

Irene then started using her digivice before she said: "Go Triceramon!" and she called out a giant dinosaur Digimon… it was a giant, humanoid triceratops and walked on 2 legs. With the exception of a white underbelly, its body was completely black. It had a long tail with black plates down its back and the upper half of its tail—it also had 2 arms with black plates on its forearms, resembling forearm guards… it had a black frill on its head and had a black nose tusk, as well as 2 black horns with red stripes coming out of its forehead. It had 3 white claws on its hands and 3 sharp-looking white toenails on its feet and looked 7'10 tall.

I then turned to Crescemon and said: "You're up, Crescemon! Show 'em what you're made of!" "Of course! You can count on me, Mark!" Crescemon said as she ran in. MasterTyrannomon then said: "Pyro pitcher!" and conjured a fireball in one of his claws and then threw it at Crescemon! After she recovered from the hit, Rapidmon said: "Satellite laser!" and then he pointed one of his hands up and shot a small, silver object which enlarged itself into a small satellite with 3 points when it went up high enough! Energy started to form around the points and then it fired a big laser beam at Crescemon! It fired continuously until it eventually stopped and vanished… Irene then said: "Triceramon, get Rapidmon! Tri horn attack!" and Triceramon said: "Tri horn attack!" and started running at Rapidmon before he lowered his head and rammed into him! He knocked Rapidmon over and it looked like he took it really hard (he also looked rattled after the hit)! Chirinmon then frowned and said: "Lightspeed punch!" and he charged at Triceramon and rammed into him with his horn. "Crescemon, get MasterTyrannomon back! Use whirlpool!" I said before Crescemon said: "Whirlpool!" and she created a swirling whirlpool underneath MasterTyrannomon! It sucked him in before it spat him out a second later and vanished—he took it hard, too! Zudomon then said: "Vulcan's hammer!" and he lifted his hammer up before he slammed it down on Triceramon, hard! His hammer crackled with electricity as it hit and Triceramon recovered without taking it too hard.

Rapidmon then turned to Triceramon and said: "Golden triangle!" as he held his arms up diagonally left and right and put his legs together and a gold, upside down triangle formed, with the tip being at his feet. He then fired a laser from the triangle at Triceramon! Triceramon recovered as MasterTyrannomon said: "Spontaneous combustion!" and he caused a sudden, fiery explosion to occur where Triceramon was! Triceramon got up before I said: "Crescemon, get MasterTyrannomon! Whirlpool!" and Crescemon said: "Whirlpool!" and she once again created a whirlpool beneath him before it sucked him in and spat him out a second later. Zudomon frowned before he said: "Vulcan's hammer!" and this time he hammered Crescemon with it! She took it a little hard as she recovered and Irene said: "Triceramon, use tri horn attack on Rapidmon again!" and Triceramon said: "Tri horn attack!" and charged right into Rapidmon, hard! Rapidmon could just barely get up after the hit and Chirinmon then said: "Lightspeed punch!" and this time charged at Crescemon before he rammed into her with his horn.

Irene grinned before she said: "You've got Rapidmon now, Triceramon! Get him with stone crush!" and Triceramon said: "Stone crush!" and he leapt up surprisingly high in the air before he conjured a boulder beneath him and then started to fall at Rapidmon! He steered the boulder into Rapidmon, which squashed him before Triceramon leapt off and it shattered… and Rapidmon was down! MasterTyrannomon then said: "Master fire!" and he breathed giant flames at Crescemon before I said: "Get him back, Crescemon! Whirlpool!" and Crescemon said: "Whirlpool!" and she attacked MasterTyrannomon with it… and he was down too! Zudomon looked a little nervous before he said: "Vulcan's hammer!" and he slammed his hammer down on Crescemon… before she looked overcome by pain. She must be paralyzed… Chirinmon followed through and said: "Wind cutter sword!" before he charged straight at Triceramon and rammed his horn into him 2 times! Triceramon took it a little hard too!

I then said: "Alright Crescemon, great job! Now it's time to get back!" and she came back as quickly as she could before I said: "Go for it, GrapLeomon!" and then GrapLeomon said: "Alright!" as he ran in. Irene then said: "Excellent work, Triceramon." And she called him back before she said: "It's time to finish this, Lillymon!" and she called in a Lillymon like we had seen in the Digimon Village in the summery area where we had last met. Chirinmon followed up and said: "Wind cutter sword!" and charged into Lillymon… but only once this time. Zudomon then said: "Ice epee!" and he conjured a giant rapier of ice in his other hand and thrusted it at GrapLeomon! The rapier of ice shattered on contact and GrapLeomon recovered.

Chirinmon then attacked GrapLeomon with a wind cutter sword before I said: "GrapLeomon, get him back! Use the king of fists!" and GrapLeomon said: "The king of fists!" and he pummeled Chirinmon a bit before he did it again! Irene then said: "Lillymon, get Zudomon! Use force of nature!" and Lillymon said: "Force of nature!" and a giant pillar of green light suddenly emerged where Zudomon was and it flashed as it expanded outward and exploded! He took it hard, too! Zudomon then said: "Ice epee!" and he conjured another rapier of ice in his only free hand before he thrust it at Lillymon.

I then said: "GrapLeomon, get Chirinmon! Use the king of fists!" and GrapLeomon did so, pummeling him twice back-to-back… before Chirinmon collapsed! "Woo-hoo! Yeah! Great work, GrapLeomon! Talk about a speedy win!" I said. He smiled before Zudomon said: "Vulcan's hammer!" and attacked Lillymon with it before she got up and Irene said: "Lillymon, flower cannon!" and Lillymon said: "Flower cannon!" and she put her wrists together before flower petals grew around them and she shot a flower made of energy at Zudomon! He took it really hard as the flower petals fell off Lillymon's wrists. GrapLeomon and Lillymon had no trouble finishing him off the next round! After they were all defeated, they got up and ran away!

I then turned to Irene and said: "Alright, that went well! You've gotten better, Irene!" and she grinned and said: "Thank you, Mark. You really have too." I then turned to Lillymon and said: "But it's interesting to see you have a Lillymon now… is this the one from the Digimon Village?" "No. I digivolved her from my Palmon." Irene replied. Lillymon nodded before she said: "Long time no see, Mark! It looks like you don't remember me—I used to be Irene's Palmon you fought so long ago at the start of Ikaruga Server." I smiled and said: "That's excellent! I'm glad that even though you've been rotating through your Digimon that you've found some that you like using, Irene." Irene then grinned and said: "Of course. I like experimenting with new ones, but I like connecting with my regulars too." I grinned and said: "That's nice. I'm glad you enjoy raising your Digimon too." Irene nodded before she said: "Well come on—let's finish what we started and search the forest." and I nodded before we took off.

Irene and I walked through, looking for any treasures, but we never found any… eventually we made it deep into the forest and I turned to Irene and said: "Well, we've been at this for a while… maybe the forest is in the wrong layout for treasure to appear…" and then Irene said: "Yes… you may be right. Even so though, it looks like we're coming up at the end of the road… maybe we should check it out first…" and I nodded before Irene said: "Oh and by the way, Mark…" and then I said: "What?" and then she pushed me! I fell on the ground and when I landed, I said: "Hey, what was that for?!" but then Irene pointed up and I saw a thick-looking vine swing by and go back and forth until it finally stopped…

When it did, Irene walked up to me and helped me up before she put one hand on my shoulder and pushed my cheek with the knuckle on her index finger with the other and said: "Keep your eyes on the road next time." and then we laughed together before we kept walking.

Soon we made it to a dead end… We walked up to it and when we arrived at the end, I stepped forward… and then tripped and fell! I turned around and looked for what I tripped over, but I couldn't see anything… I was confused and began to feel in front of me. Irene then sighed and said: "Now how could you fall over this time? You were watching the road!" but then I felt my fingers touch something! But the weird part was that there was nothing there… I looked forward, confused and put both of my hands around it…

I was shocked and I said: "Irene, get down here!" and then she squatted down and said: "What?" "There's an invisible object here!" I said. Irene looked skeptical before she said: "Mark, this is a rather strange idea for a joke—" and then I said: "I'm not making it up! I'm touching it right now! Put your hands near where mine are if you don't believe me!" and then Irene reached out and put her hands nearby mine and stopped quickly before she looked shocked and then put her hands around it and said: "You're right… there is something here… how odd…" "See?! What'd I tell ya?!" I asked.

My Digimon stepped forward too before something even stranger happened: I felt the invisible object disappear in my hands! I then leaned forward a little before my hands came together (and Irene did the same) before I said: "What?! Now it disappeared?" and Irene said: "How odd… an invisible object that disappears when it's detected…" and then we both stood before Irene went on: "If I had to guess, I'd say it was a device that someone didn't want anyone to know about being put in for unscrupulous reasons that was programmed to delete itself if it was detected. Very, very strange…" and then she continued: "If a hacker installed it here, they'd have to be amazingly talented for it to escape the notice of the site's security for so long. Or maybe…" and then I said: "Hmm?"

And Irene shook her head before she said: "Oh, it's nothing… forget it." And then Irene continued: "If there's such suspicious technology here, I have a bad feeling about this… I think we'd better leave, Mark." and I nodded before I said: "Okay, I can see the logic in quitting while we're ahead…" and then I turned to my Digimon and said: "Let's get out of here, everyone." and they nodded before we hurried back to the entrance.

When we made it back, Irene turned to me and said: "Well here we are… it's good to be safe and sound. Thank you, Mark. Even though we didn't discover any treasure, I still found something drastically more interesting today." and I said: "Heh-heh… you're an odd one. You didn't find any treasure, but you're more excited about the odd discovery we made." and then I went on: "So what are you going to do, Irene? Are you going to report it to the site?" "Yes, I think that's best. You can leave it to me, Mark." Irene said. "Alright then, sounds good!" I said. I then continued: "I'm glad you're happy though. And thanks for exploring with us, Irene. It was nice having the chance to explore with you again." and then Irene smiled and said: "Thank you… it was nice getting to explore with you too, Mark."

And then we grinned before Irene said: "Well I'd better be off to make that report. Good luck with your next advancement battle, Mark!" and I smiled and said: "Absolutely! That badge is as good as ours!" and we all laughed before Irene went off while I returned to the Jade Ruins and went back to the Digihome.

When we arrived, RiseGreymon stretched out before he said: "Man, it's good to be home! That was some outing today!" and then Taomon said: "I don't know how you can be so nonchalant… discovering that invisible piece of equipment—whatever it was—was pretty eerie…" Crescemon nodded as she said: "I agree. I don't know what we stumbled upon there…but I hope it won't mean anything bad for us…" and then I said: "Don't let it worry you, everyone. Whoever left it there, they wouldn't target Digimon. Users would probably be more at risk." Hudiemon looked down before she said: "Mark…" and I laughed before I said: "But I'm not worried about it, Hudiemon. And if I'm not, surely all of you can keep your cool too!" HippoGryphonmon then smiled before he said: "I like your thinking, Mark! We should keep a positive attitude!" and GrapLeomon grinned before he said: "Well said! Sitting around here worrying won't make anything better!"

And then we all grinned before I said: "Exactly right! Especially since you all need to get some rest after going through there—and it won't help if you're trying to do that while you're all worried!" and then RiseGreymon said: "Yeah. When something scary keeps you up all night, you wake up all tired. And I hate that!" and we all laughed before he went on: "That's why I'll be going to bed with a clear mind. Then we'll be all ready to get that badge for you, Mark!" "Yeah! We're more than ready for that leader now!" Hudiemon said. "Truer words have never been spoken." Taomon said while Hudiemon giggled… and then Taomon smiled.

I grinned and went on: "Alright, so off to bed you go, everyone! I'll be looking up information on the arena leader while you're all recovering." "Alright! Goodnight, Mark!" GrapLeomon said. And then he and everyone else went to their hammocks, got comfortable and dozed off while I started looking up information on the arena leader.


	20. Excursion excellence

Chapter 20—Excursion excellence—

While my Digimon slept, I researched information about the next arena leader—it said that he specialized in holy and nature Digimon. That meant that GrapLeomon and Taomon would be the best choices, respectively. I started thinking ahead to how I would win the battle before my Digimon started waking up! As they began to stir, they got out of their hammocks and came up to me before RiseGreymon said: "Ahhh, that was refreshing! Nothing like a good rest to clear your head!" and then he and HippoGryphonmon laughed together before HippoGryphonmon said: "And now that we're all ready, we can go get that third badge for Mark!" "I'm up for that. Let's do it." Taomon said. "Well hold on…" Crescemon said before she looked at me and continued: "Weren't you going to research the arena leader? Were you finished, Mark?" I smiled before I said: "Thank you for your concern, Crescemon, but I'm all ready to go! All that's left to do is to go get it!" GrapLeomon grinned before he said: "That's our Mark! Okay, let's get 'em!" and Hudiemon said: "Yeah, let's do it!"

We then left the Digihome and then found ourselves out in the streets of the Jade Ruins again. We headed to the middle of the city and entered the ruins. As we headed in, we saw some stairs that led down, so we went down them into the middle of a room with more jade-colored stone and whitish-tan colored floors that had 2 paths left and right and stairs with a line that went further down… it said the paths on either side were for spectators while the stairs were for challengers.

I called my Digimon back before I got in line and started to wait. It took a little while, but eventually we were next in line. I saw a man dressed like an explorer here… he had a spelunker hat on and wore a khaki-colored jacket with a white shirt, khaki-colored shorts and khaki shoes with short white socks. Looks like he's this arena's referee… as I approached him, he said: "Greetings, young explorer! Is this your first excursion through our arena?" "Yes it is." I said back. "Excellent! Then I'll teach you the ways of our arena; first, the battle will be a 6-on-6 fight. Second, you cannot use any items in the course of the battle, but you can switch your Digimon anytime. And that's it! Now before you go up to the arena, is there anything else I can clear up for you?" the referee asked. "No, not at all. Thank you." I said. "That's good to hear! Then off you go, to adventure!" the referee said.

And I went down the stairs to the arena… it had additional stairs (this time up to a stage) that were made entirely of gold. I walked up to it and saw it had 4 gold pillars in the corners and a golden balcony next to a rope (with someone standing on it) across from where I was. The stage was surrounded by stone bleachers with spectators seated in them. And as usual, there was a machine to scan my digivice on.

I then approached it and saw it said: "Ready for next battle. Please position your digivice screen-side down over this screen." I then held my digivice over it as it had instructed and I saw the text disappear and a gray horizontal bar appear onscreen that almost instantly was filled by a white line and then that disappeared before more text appeared. It said: "Digivice read. Welcome, Mark. Please proceed into the arena."

I then stepped forward and soon saw the person on the balcony turn to face the rope… and then they grabbed onto it and slid down it to the stage! When they were on solid ground, they approached me and I could see who it was in further detail now: it was a man. He wore a brown jacket with a white shirt and brown pants with sturdy-looking brown boots. He had short black hair and a black beard that covered his cheeks and chin. When he arrived, he said: "Welcome to the heart of the Jade Ruins, challenger! My name's Hank and I'm the arena leader here. And what about you? Who are you?" I grinned and said: "I'm Mark. It's nice to meet you, Hank." Hank nodded as he said: "Pleased to meet you too, Mark. So did my referee fill you in on how battles are fought here?" "Yup!" I said back. "Great! Then you'd best get across from me—and be ready to rumble!" Hank said.

And I nodded before I backed up a bit before I heard another announcer. He said: "And the time for our next advancement battle has come! Our next challenger who ventured into the heart of the Jade Ruins is Mark! Will he walk away with the treasure of the arena? Or be overcome by Hank, the ruins' protector? Let's see!" But before the battle started, I decided to switch my digivice to its dynamic camera mode. I saw Hank nod as he said: "You're going to film your advancement battle, eh? Good idea. It'll give you something useful in the future, regardless of the outcome."

And then I heard the announcer say: "Now let's kick it off! Both sides—call in your first Digimon!" and I said: "Go for it, Hudiemon!" as Hank said: "Go Pumpkinmon!" and I called Hudiemon in while Hank called in an odd Digimon… it was a strange humanoid Digimon that walked on 2 legs and had a pumpkin for a head with bright yellow eyes… it wore a full-body white suit and had a yellow-green cape bound around its neck—it also had a tomahawk stuck in its stem… it was short and looked 3'10 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Pumpkinmon scan data: 10%". It also said Pumpkinmon was a nature elemental Digimon, so this looked like a bad matchup for us both! With both of our Digimon resistant to the other, neither could do much damage to the other… but Hudiemon might be able to take advantage of that too…

I then said: "Hudiemon, use verdant barrier!" and she said: "Verdant barrier!" and she made a wall of flowers, vines and moss appear in front of her before it vanished. The announcer then said: "And a verdant barrier appears! Hudiemon is protected from status conditions and attribute reductions!" Hank then said: "Pumpkinmon, get Hudiemon! Use force of nature!" and Pumpkinmon said: "Force of nature!" and a giant pillar of green light suddenly emerged where Hudiemon was and it flashed as it expanded outward and exploded! Hudiemon recovered from it easily as the announcer said: "And Pumpkinmon makes the first attack with a full-on force of nature! But this is not a favorable matchup… Hudiemon has recovered easily!"

I then went on: "Alright, Hudiemon! It's time to turn this around—infinity dream!" and Hudiemon said: "Infinity dream!" and she scattered aquamarine-colored dust from her wings at Pumpkinmon! Pumpkinmon looked sickened before he suddenly turned into an 8-bit version of himself! The announcer then said: "Whoa! Hudiemon's infinity dream has turned into Pumpkinmon's nightmare! Pumpkinmon is now poisoned and pixilated from her trickery!" Pumpkinmon then sprayed blocky bubbles at Hudiemon before he recoiled from poison damage.

I then chuckled before I said: "Alright Hudiemon, show him how to really use force of nature!" and Hudiemon said: "Force of nature!" and a giant pillar of green light suddenly emerged where Pumpkinmon was before it exploded! Of course it didn't do much, but with the poison damage weakening Pumpkinmon after every time he attacked, we were sure to win this damage race! Pumpkinmon sprayed more blocky bubbles that Hudiemon basically shrugged off before he recoiled from poison damage again.

I continued to have Hudiemon attack and stall with verdant barriers and defending as the battle went on. Pumpkinmon eventually returned to normal from being pixilated, but it was only a matter of time until he eventually collapsed! When he did, Hank called him back and the announcer said: "And in a solid display of cunning and stalwart defense, Hudiemon has outlasted Pumpkinmon! Now who will Hank send out next?" and as if in response, Hank said: "Go, SuperStarmon!" and he called out a SuperStarmon, like the one we had seen in Imperial Ridge! I then felt my digivice vibrate and it said: "SuperStarmon scan data: 10%". It also said SuperStarmon was a holy elemental Digimon, meaning neither Hudiemon nor SuperStarmon matched up any better against one another.

Hank then said: "SuperStarmon, get ready for the long term! Use attack boost!" and SuperStarmon said: "Attack boost!" and he boosted his damage output with physical attacks. I then said: "Hudiemon, now! Infinity dream!" and Hudiemon said: "Infinity dream!" and she started to scatter more aquamarine-colored dust from her wings at SuperStarmon! He looked sickened too before the announcer said: "And the butterfly girl lives to poison another day! SuperStarmon has been poisoned!" and Hank said: "SuperStarmon, get her back! Use superstar uppercut!" and SuperStarmon said: "Superstar uppercut!" and he ran at Hudiemon and leapt at her, hitting her with an uppercut! Hudiemon fell on her back before she got up and I said: "Alright Hudiemon, increase the pain! Force of nature!" and Hudiemon said: "Force of nature!" and she made another giant pillar of light that exploded where SuperStarmon was.

"Good work, SuperStarmon! Use another superstar uppercut!" Hank said. SuperStarmon then ran up to Hudiemon… but this time he only jabbed her… the announcer then said: "Oh, what's this? It looks like Hudiemon's infinity dream has also afflicted SuperStarmon with audio disruption!" I smiled and said: "Great job, Hudiemon! Now follow up with a force of nature!" and she did so.

"SuperStarmon, use superstar uppercut!" Hank said before SuperStarmon said: "Lightspeed punch!" and he burst forward in an all-out sprint before he slugged Hudiemon with a punch! Hudiemon got up before the announcer said: "And audio disruption strikes again! SuperStarmon has misinterpreted his tamer's directions!" and I had Hudiemon use another force of nature.

Thanks to Hudiemon's infinity dream, both SuperStarmon and Hudiemon were looking equally worn down, even though Hudiemon had fought an extra opponent. Hank then said: "SuperStarmon, superstar uppercut!" and SuperStarmon said: "Attack boost!" and he boosted his physical damage output even more… the announcer then said: "Nope… SuperStarmon's still not acting as directed!" and I had Hudiemon hit him with another force of nature. Now he looked even more tired than Hudiemon and ready to drop!

Hank frowned before he said: "SuperStarmon, superstar uppercut!" and SuperStarmon said: "Superstar uppercut!" and hit Hudiemon with another uppercut! Hudiemon looked really bashed up now, but managed to get up. "And SuperStarmon has finally acted as directed! Since both combatants are on their last legs, who will knock out the other first?" The announcer asked. I then had Hudiemon use force of nature… and she got him! SuperStarmon collapsed!

Hank called him back too as the announcer said: "Wow! 2 consecutive victories without being defeated! Mark's Hudiemon looks strong!" and the crowd cheered as Hudiemon smiled and waved to the crowd with both of her arms. I couldn't help laughing, seeing this side of her, as Hank said: "Not bad, Mark. But you'd better be ready—I'm going to have to give you a loss as well." and then he said: "Go, Lilamon!" and he called out a Digimon like a flower fairy who wore a yellow top with petal-like sides around the shoulders (and green lines around the hips), with a rose on its chest that had green bordering lines around what was like the stem of the rose. It had pale pink sleeves that covered its whole arms (with rounded shoulders) and pants of the same color. Both had white flower petal-like ends, although they both looked longer than its arms and legs themselves—I saw no hands come out from its sleeves or feet come out from its pants. It had 2 sets of wings that looked like magenta flower petals with white ends and a hat that was like an upside-down magenta flower. It had yellow-green hair that went down to the bottom of its neck and looked 4'2 tall, although it was flying above the ground…

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Lilamon scan data: 10%". It also said Lilamon was a nature Digimon. But that being said, I wasn't sure where Hank intended to go with this…

But before I could say anything, Hank said: "Lilamon, verdant barrier!" and Lilamon said: "Verdant barrier!" and she made a wall of flowers, vines and moss appear in front of her before it vanished! _Now_ I saw what his plan was… the announcer then said: "Wow! Lilamon has used Hudiemon's own trick against her to prevent status conditions and attribute reductions from getting through! Hudiemon's infinity dream is no longer effective!"

Knowing that Hudiemon couldn't do anything worthwhile against a nature opponent without infinity dream while she was critically injured, I said: "STOP! That's enough—I'll withdraw her from the fight. Just don't attack her again." and Hudiemon whirled around as Hank said: "You're removing her from the battle early? That's odd… most people fight until the end…" and then he went on: "Of course, if you're missing a chance to attack, that obviously means that you're confident in your abilities—and that's exciting! Alright, bring in your next Digimon!" and I heard the announcer say: "What an interesting turn of events! Mark has removed Hudiemon from the battle in exchange for not allowing her to be attacked anymore! An unconventional method to be sure, but who's the next Digimon?"

Hudiemon flew up to me as she said: "Mark, are you sure?" and I said: "Hudiemon, you've done enough—you defeated 2 Digimon that were both digivolved to higher levels than you were in an advancement battle. That's plenty. There's no point in making you fight to the finish against Lilamon when she's resistant to your attacks and protected from infinity dream—you'd just get hurt for no reason. You did a great job—now leave the rest to me and the others!" and Hudiemon smiled before she hugged me! I hugged her back and I heard some members of the crowd go: "Awww…" before I called her back and said: "Onto the next step! Go HippoGryphonmon!" and he appeared before I said: "HippoGryphonmon, get Lilamon! Gale force!" and then HippoGryphonmon said: "Gale force!" and blew a strong wind at Lilamon that blew her away into a pillar! When she fell off, hit the ground and recovered, Hank said: "Lilamon, use Lila shower!" and Lilamon said: "Lila shower!" and fired pink beams from her sleeves at HippoGryphonmon… and then he looked sickened!

The announcer then said: "Wow, HippoGryphonmon has been poisoned on his first turn out! What a way for Hank and Lilamon to kick off this battle!" I then said: "HippoGryphonmon, don't let up! Use gale force again!" and HippoGryphonmon said: "Gale force!" and he blew another strong wind at Lilamon… before he recoiled from poison damage. Hank then said: "Lilamon, use force of nature!" and then Lilamon said: "Force of nature!" as she attacked with it.

From there, HippoGryphonmon and Lilamon kept trading attacks, but because HippoGryphonmon was suffering from poison, it was only a matter of time until he went down first… Lilamon looked pretty worn down, though. When HippoGryphonmon went down, the announcer said: "And Mark has lost his second Digimon! With both combatants down to 4 Digimon, who will seize victory next?!"

I then said: "Good work, HippoGryphonmon!" and I called him back before I said: "Go for it, Crescemon!" and I called her out before the announcer said: "Ah! A water Digimon?! What kind of idea is this?" and then I hastily said: "Crescemon, finish her off! Use voodoo light!" and Crescemon said: "Voodoo light!" and then the immediate space around us suddenly turned dark as a purple-colored flame appeared where Lilamon was and burned her… and Lilamon went down instantly!

The announcer then said: "Wow, what a sudden comeback! Crescemon has taken down Lilamon before she could exploit Crescemon's weakness to nature! The prey has become the predator!" and then Hank called Lilamon back before he said: "Go for it, Okuwamon!" and then he called out a very tall, humanoid, gray insect Digimon that had 4 legs, 2 arms and 4 giant, clear wings. It had dark red markings all over its body, spiky black hair on the top of its head and giant mandibles on its jaws, yet strangely it had no eyes… It had 4 toes on each foot (one on the front, back and either side) and sharp-looking claws on its hands. It looked 9'1 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Okuwamon scan data: 10%". It also said that Okuwamon was a nature Digimon, which only made sense… but given that Hank was a specialist in nature and holy Digimon, it's likely this is his last nature Digimon, unless he doesn't have the same number of each… meaning I could really start throwing him off balance, if this is actually his last nature Digimon…

Hank then said: "And now it's our turn. Okuwamon, use double scissor claw!" and Okuwamon said: "Double scissor claw!" and he flew at Crescemon and then bit her with his jaw! Crescemon took it really hard too! I then said: "Crescemon, get him back! Use voodoo light!" and she said: "Voodoo light!" and the area around us went dark again before she burned Okuwamon with a purple-colored flame! He took it hard too!

Hank then said: "Give it all you've got, Okuwamon—double scissor claw!" and Okuwamon said: "Double scissor claw!" and he flew at Crescemon and this time he lifted both of his arms up and performed a crossing slash in an x-shape before he bit her with his jaw! Crescemon collapsed and the announcer said: "And Hank and Okuwamon strike back without mercy! Now that Crescemon's down, who will the next Digimon be?" I didn't even need to think for this one—I said: "Go, Taomon!" and called her out.

Then I said: "Taomon, use voodoo light on Okuwamon!" and Taomon said: "Voodoo light!" and attacked him with it. "Okuwamon, strike back! Use timber!" Hank said and Okuwamon said: "Timber!" and conjured a tree in front of Taomon before swiped it with his claws… and it started to fall! It kept going until it fell on Taomon! Soon it vanished though and Taomon got up before I said: "Finish him off, Taomon—voodoo light!" and she attacked with it before Okuwamon collapsed!

"And Okuwamon is down! With repeated eye-for-an-eye tactics, who will get ahead next?" the announcer asked. Hank called Okuwamon back before he said: "Go, Piximon!" and he called in a small, pink fairy-like Digimon that was humanoid, yet like a ball with 2 arms, 2 legs and wings attached to its back… it also held a spear. Its face, hands and the front of its feet were colored peach though, and it had black belt buckles around its feet. It looked 10 inches tall. I felt my digivice vibrate before I checked it. It said: "Piximon scan data: 10%". It also said Piximon was another holy Digimon, so it was going to have an advantage over Taomon…

Hank then went on: "Piximon, get Taomon! Use photon barrage!" and Piximon said: "Photon barrage!" and several shimmering, golden ovals appeared behind him before they fired orbs of light at Taomon! I then said: "Taomon, use reflex boost!" and Taomon said: "Reflex boost!" and she cast a spell on herself to heighten her awareness. The announcer then said: "Taomon's evasion is up! Is she going dodge her way to victory? Or wipe out right now? Let's see!" and then Hank said: "Piximon, use photon barrage!" and he made more shimmering, golden ovals appear behind him before they fired more light at Taomon… and she evaded them all!

I then said: "Excellent, Taomon! Now it's time to fight back! Use voodoo light!" and Taomon said: "Voodoo light!" and attacked with it again. "Piximon, try again! Use photon barrage!" Hank said and Piximon attacked with it again… but he didn't hit Taomon this time either! I then went on: "Now's our chance! Time for another reflex boost, Taomon!" and she said: "Reflex boost!" and heightened her awareness again! Hank looked a little annoyed as he said: "Keep trying! Photon barrage!" and Piximon said: "Photon barrage!" and then he started it up… and he got her this time!

"And Piximon has finally landed a hit on Taomon and taken her down! Now both combatants once again have the same number of Digimon! Who will seize victory first?" The announcer asked and I then said: "Great work, Taomon!" and I called her back before I said: "Let's wrap this up, GrapLeomon!" and then I called him out! I then went on: "GrapLeomon, time to get ready! Use attack boost!" and GrapLeomon said: "Attack boost!" and boosted his damage output with physical attacks! "Piximon, use white noise!" Hank said and Piximon said: "White noise!" before he started flapping his wings really loudly, creating a sound wave in the process! He then directed it at GrapLeomon and GrapLeomon recoiled. I then said: "Keep going, GrapLeomon! Attack boost!" and then GrapLeomon said: "The king of fists!" and he ran up to Piximon and pummeled him a bit, then did it again… and Piximon collapsed!

"Whoaa! GrapLeomon has been afflicted with audio disruption… but it looks like that may have been the wrong idea! Piximon is down! And Hank now must call out his last Digimon!" the announcer said and then Hank called Piximon back before he said: "Go, MagnaAngemon!" and he called out an angel Digimon… it wore entirely white clothing over its body, except for a black sleeve over its right arm and shoulder, gray boots, a black belt with a yellow sun-like belt buckle and yellow rope that was wrapped all around its body with odd brown runes printed on it. It wore a purple helmet with a silver cross that covered up its eyes and everything above its nose and had 4 sets of 2 white wings (although the sets on the top and bottom were folded up and forward, in a V-shape…). It had a purple shield bound to its right arm and a gold, upside-down padlock-shaped hilt bound to its left knuckle with a purple blade coming out of it (there was also a circular hole in the hilt, colored purple)—there were even silver wings coming out of the sides of the hilt. It had very long, orangish-blonde hair that was bound into a waist length ponytail (and tied in the middle). It looked 6 feet tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "MagnaAngemon scan data: 10%". It also said MagnaAngemon was a holy Digimon… it looks like I was right! Now once that audio disruption wears off, we'll have this in the bag! Hank then said: "MagnaAngemon, use heaven's gate!" and MagnaAngemon said: "Heaven's gate!" and then he projected a pink sword from the cuff on his right arm and moved it in a circular motion, creating a golden outline! The outline then filled in (creating a golden rim around a golden circular, porthole-like object) and then the sides of the interior opened, revealing shimmering light! It felt like only a second later that it blasted GrapLeomon with a massive beam of light! I then said: "GrapLeomon, use the king of fists again!" and GrapLeomon said: "The king of fists!" and he ran up to MagnaAngemon and pummeled him! MagnaAngemon took it really hard too!

"MagnaAngemon, keep going! Use heaven's gate!" Hank said and MagnaAngemon once again created that porthole-like thing that blasted GrapLeomon with light. "GrapLeomon, keep it up! The king of fists!" I said. GrapLeomon then said: "Skipping stone!" and he conjured a rock in one of his hands before he threw it and it bounced across the ground (much like a pebble skipping on water) until it bounced up and hit MagnaAngemon… looks like I didn't get so lucky this time… Hank had MagnaAngemon blast GrapLeomon with another heaven's gate while I instructed GrapLeomon to use the king of fists… and he attacked MagnaAngemon with it twice this time! Hank then said: "Don't give up, MagnaAngemon! Use heaven's gate!" and MagnaAngemon did so before I said: "Time for the finishing blow, GrapLeomon! The king of fists!" and GrapLeomon said: "Attack boost!" and boosted his damage output with physical attacks further… Hank then said: "Give him another heaven's gate, MagnaAngemon!" and MagnaAngemon did so. GrapLeomon was looking worn down by now and I said: "Give him all you've got, GrapLeomon! The king of fists!" and GrapLeomon said: "The king of fists!" and pummeled MagnaAngemon twice… and that was all he could take! He was down!

The crowd then cheered as the announcer said: "And that's all, folks! With Hank's last Digimon down, Mark has secured victory and will be leaving the ruins in triumph! Congratulations!" and then Hank approached me before he said: "Excellent work, Mark—you've proven not just that you have triumphed over this area… but that you are also ready for the next. And if I may say so, you were quite the tactician." I smiled and said: "Thank you, Hank! You were a good opponent too and you gave me a real run for my money!"

Hank grinned before he said: "I'm glad our battle was purposeful to you. I can feel successful knowing I gave another challenger a useful experience in my arena." and then we smiled before Hank went on: "Speaking of which, it's time for you to receive that treasure my announcer spoke of… come along, will you, Mark?"

And then we went over to the machine and Hank started using it before he said: "Now go ahead and check your digivice… it should be in there." and I checked it and I saw it: the third badge was there! It was a graphic of the Jade Ruins with the caption: 'Jade Ruins badge'!

I smiled before I said: "Yup! The treasure has been received! Thanks, Hank!" and Hank nodded as he said: "Sure. Your next and last arena battle is going to be in Eden Shores. You'll need to head south and take a shuttle to get to a beach—you can sail from island to island until you reach Eden Shores from there. Goodbye Mark… and good luck." I smiled and said: "You too. Bye, Hank! Thanks for everything!"

I then left the ruins and walked back up into the streets before I returned to the Digihome and called everyone out. When they were all before me, I said: "Way to go, everyone! That was a real knockdown, drag-down fight, but you all handled it like champions! You've really gotten better." GrapLeomon then smiled as he said: "Thanks, Mark. That was pretty intense though… it was as hard as last time." and then RiseGreymon said: "Yeah, I'll say! And who knows what the next one'll be like…" and then Taomon said: "What's the matter? Getting cold feet, RiseGreymon?" and then RiseGreymon said: "Who, me?" and we all laughed before Taomon went on: "Good. Because we've always come out on top of every challenge we've ever taken on. So let's not forget that and stay as confident as we should." Crescemon grinned and said: "I couldn't have put it better myself. Well said, Taomon!" and HippoGryphonmon smiled and said: "Yeah! Besides, most of what we're going to be dealing with this year is behind us—we've gotten 3 badges with only one more to go." And Hudiemon said: "An excellent point, HippoGryphonmon! Now that we've come this far, we can do it!"

And I smiled before I said: "Good attitude, everyone! Now go on ahead and get some sleep now—I'm going to be logging out, so I'll be back soon! And then we can explore the next area together!" "Works for me! See you next time, Mark!" RiseGreymon said. I nodded before they went to their hammocks and started to rest while I logged out.


	21. The butterfly and the spider

Chapter 21—The butterfly and the spider—

Once I finished logging out, I finished up what I needed to before the day was over and I went to sleep. The next day, I went to school again and went through the day until the lunch hour.

Once I sat down, I stopped and thought for a moment—I wanted to tell Zachary about my victory over Hank, but more than that, I wanted to see if he wanted to explore and try to win a treasure again… I decided to keep my eyes open for him. Soon enough, he passed by and I said: "Hey Zachary!" and he turned to me and said: "Hey Mark! I take it you want to chat again today?" "You bet! Is that alright with you, Zachary?" I asked. He came up as he said: "Of course! I'm game."

And then he sat across from me as he said: "So what's up?" and I smiled and said: "I won my third advancement battle!" Zachary grinned as he said: "Alright! How did it go this time, Mark?" and I recounted how it had started well, before Hank had really started to get serious and how I had managed to stay ahead of him every step of the way. By the end, Zachary looked impressed and said: "So even though he was a formidable opponent, you still always stayed one step ahead of him and won your badge…" and then he went on: "Well congratulations! You're getting good, Mark." and I smiled and said: "Thank you, Zachary. It was a really fun battle, even though he put up such a fight!" and then Zachary said: "Yeah… battles like that usually help you grow the most."

I smiled and nodded as he went on: "I got my third badge not too long ago, so it looks like we're staying together in our progression!" "Yup! It's exciting getting to advance alongside a friend!" I said. Zachary and I grinned before I went on: "Speaking of which, I also wanted to ask if you'd be up to exploring again sometime soon for treasure—I know you wanted to complete your charm after all!" and Zachary grinned and said: "Good memory, Mark! And you bet I'm up for that! As soon as a good time comes up, I'll give you a call and we'll be off!" And I smiled and said: "That sounds good to me! I'm looking forward to it!"

Zachary and I then talked about some other things before he left to go to his next class. I walked around the campus a little before I headed off to mine and made my way through the rest of the afternoon before I headed home. When I arrived, I finished my homework again before I logged into Digimon View.

When I arrived in the Digihome, I saw my Digimon talking to each other before I said: "Hey guys!" and they all turned around before they came up to me. When they arrived, RiseGreymon grinned and said: "Welcome back, Mark! It's good to see you back!" and I smiled and said: "Thanks, RiseGreymon! It's good to see all of you, too!" my Digimon grinned before Taomon said: "So what's our plan? Are we headed to the next area today?"

"I'm not so sure we should head off too soon—Zachary might be calling, so I'd like to be available, just in case." I said. "Well that's not a problem either—there's plenty that we can do here! Should we head to the volleyball court?" Hudiemon asked. I smiled and said: "Sure. Why don't we rotate players out each game to make it more exciting this time?" and Hudiemon grinned and said: "Good idea, Mark! That'll make it more dynamic!"

And then we went over to the volleyball court and Hudiemon played a game against me—and she ended up winning! I congratulated Hudiemon before I rotated out with Crescemon and she set her dual-edged scythe down to play with Hudiemon. We watched for a while—Hudiemon and Crescemon were both very serious about doing their best and were a good match for each other. It must be because of all the time they've spent practicing together—it was gratifying to see them getting better together…

But just then, I felt my digivice vibrate! I checked it and saw it was Zachary calling! I then got up quickly (and everyone looked at me) as I said: "It's Zachary! Hang on, everyone—I'll be back!" and then I ran to the house!

When I arrived, I switched my digivice to the hologram mode and a hologram of Zachary appeared in front of me! I then grinned and said: "Hey, Zachary! I was wondering when you'd call!" and Zachary laughed and said: "Heh-heh! Sorry! I always try to be prompt!" and then we laughed together before he said: "But anyway, I've found a good place for us to explore for that piece of treasure, Mark! There's a Digimon named Leopardmon giving treasure out in some woods in a wilderness called the 'Timberlands'! Are you interested?" I grinned and said: "You bet! That sounds like it'd be a good training ground for our Digimon, too!" Zachary grinned before he said: "Great! Are your Digimon ready to go now?" "Yup! They're all rested and ready to go!" I replied. "Awesome! Then I'll send you a link and password and we can get going!" Zachary said. "That sounds good to me, Zachary! I'm looking forward to it!" I said back.

The hologram of Zachary then disappeared before I switched my digivice back to management mode and left the house. When I stepped back outside, I saw my Digimon watching for me and then RiseGreymon said: "Welcome back, Mark! Are we headed to Amaterasu Server again?" "We will be soon. We'll be headed off to some woods in a wilderness when we do—" I began and then HippoGryphonmon beamed and said: "Wow! That sounds awesome! I'm excited to see what that's like!" and I smiled before I said: "I know how you feel. I'm just waiting on Zachary to send the link and password for now—" but then I felt my digivice vibrate! I checked it and saw Zachary had just sent the link and password! "…And there it is, right on cue! Alright everyone—gather up!" I said. And then they came up to me before I copied the password and clicked the link before I entered the password and confirmed it. And then we felt ourselves getting teleported away again!

And then we found ourselves in some woods with trees with leaves that had beige-colored bark. There were stumps and fallen logs and the ground had leaves and littered timber all over and the sky was cloudy from corner to corner. There was also a cool breeze blowing through the area… and Zachary was right up in front of us! "Hey, Zachary! It's good to see you!" I said. Zachary then grinned and said: "Mark! I'm glad you made it!"

We approached each other and then I went on: "You sure picked an interesting place to explore this time! It looks like we're getting up further into the cold side of Amaterasu Server." "Yup! Given how quickly I sent you the link and password here, I'm assuming that makes up for my delay in calling." Zachary replied. And then we laughed together before he went on: "Seriously though, you are correct in saying we're moving into the cold—it won't be much longer until I'm in the coldest part of Amaterasu Server." "A-ha… well I hope you'll be enjoying the sights of the region at least." I said. "I hope I will be too… hopefully it'll make up for these low temperatures…" Zachary replied. Then he went on: "Anyway, Leopardmon is further in, so let's get to it! I'm excited to see what a complete treasure looks like!" "Alright! We'll go make it happen!" I said.

We then started exploring the Timberlands. We kept our eyes out for Digimon, but there weren't any here, so we started to relax a bit. As we went on, a cool breeze soon blew through the area. Zachary (and RiseGreymon) didn't seem to like it, but Crescemon stopped and looked refreshed. I chuckled and said: "You like the cold air, don't you, Crescemon?" and she smiled and said: "Yes I do! It's way better than the jungle we were in—it's so refreshing compared to the heat!" "Ugh… I don't know how you could think that… it's piercing and cold…" RiseGreymon replied. And then Crescemon smiled and put one of her hands on her hip as she said: "You can never get enough of the heat, RiseGreymon!" and RiseGreymon grinned and said: "Of course not! I'm a fire elemental!"

And then we all laughed together. Zachary then said: "Watching your Digimon is always so interesting, Mark… not only do they each have interesting personalities, but they have a dynamic relationship with each other as well…" and I grinned before I said: "Yup, that's what makes them so interesting! I'm proud of how they turned out." and my Digimon smiled at me before Zachary said: "It's interesting though… my Digimon aren't like that at all with each other… I guess that's what I get for not raising them together all the time like you." "Well I can't imagine that it won't happen eventually… it just will take longer because of the difference of our methods. But someday your Digimon will really start to get along." I said.

But then some Digimon leapt out at us! One was a Digimon that looked like GrapLeomon had when he was a Leomon (before he digivolved), only this one had whitish-blue skin, instead of brown and was a little taller. The next was like a giant scorpion. It was colored tan with red markings and in addition to having a tail with a stinger, it had many silver spikes on it too… it looked 4'3 tall. After that was a crow-like Digimon, but it had white feathers around its neck, purple feathers on its head and a red plume that went backwards from its head, blades like a blender on its wings, bells attached to its chest and 3 purple legs with red talons. It looked 4'10 tall, although it was flying. The last was a humanoid robot that walked on 2 legs. It had pale purple skin on its face (beneath its nose), on and around its neck, on its right elbow and its left leg (excluding the knee) and foot, with black tatters around its thighs and waist. Everywhere else was covered with gray metal except its shoulders and left hand, which were covered with black metal. It had a gray plate over its shoulder blades that had black cables coming out of it that were connected to its head and lower back. It looked 6'5 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate (and it seemed Zachary did too, because he took his out) and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Panjyamon scan data: 10%, Scorpiomon scan data: 10%, Crowmon scan data: 10%, Andromon scan data: 10%". It also said that Panjyamon and Scorpiomon were water elemental Digimon, Crowmon was an air elemental Digimon and that Andromon was a machine elemental Digimon, so this group had a fair bit of coverage…

I turned to my Digimon before I said: "Hudiemon, you're up!" and she said: "Got it! Leave it to me!" as she flew in. Zachary then said: "Go, Arukenimon!" and he called in a Digimon like a spider… yet strangely, it walked on 6 legs. Its legs were bandaged and had sharp-looking, pointed feet. Its midsection was ball-shaped and had red and purple horizontal stripes all over… its waist was connected to it and it was wearing a red, sleeveless top. It had a red-colored mask over its face that went from its forehead to a little over its nose. Its arms were very long and it had red, horizontal horns sticking out of its head with yellow tips. It had pale skin and waist length white hair. It looked 6'6 tall.

I then said: "Hudiemon, let's get this started off right! Use infinity dream!" and Hudiemon said: "Infinity dream!" and she scattered aquamarine-colored dust from her wings at Panjyamon, Scorpiomon, Crowmon and Andromon! They all looked sickened before Crowmon fell asleep! Panjyamon then frowned and said: "Fist of ice!" and his fist became coated in ice before he leapt at Hudiemon and slugged her! The ice crystals flew off as he recoiled from poison damage and then ran back. Andromon followed up and said: "Spiral sword!" and he put his fingers into a triangle shape before his wrist started to spin rapidly! Soon his hand looked like a drill as he leapt at Hudiemon and swung at her with his arm before he recoiled from poison damage and ran back. Zachary then said: "Arukenimon, get Scorpiomon! Use force of nature!" and then Arukenimon said: "Force of nature!" and she made a giant pillar of green light suddenly emerge where Scorpiomon was and it flashed as it expanded outward and exploded! Scorpiomon took it hard, too! He then recovered and said: "Whirlpool!" and he created a swirling whirlpool underneath Arukenimon! Soon it still sucked her in and pulled her inside before it spat Arukenimon back out and vanished. Arukenimon was coughing as she stood up again and Crowmon just kept dozing… before he tossed about in his sleep from poison damage.

Andromon then said: "Satellite laser!" and pointed one of his hands up and shot a small, silver object which enlarged itself into a small satellite with 3 points when it went up high enough! Energy started to form around the points and then it fired a big laser beam at Hudiemon! It fired continuously until it eventually stopped and vanished… Scorpiomon followed up and said: "Intelligence drop!" and cast a spell on Hudiemon that lowered her damage output with magical attacks. "Arukenimon, get Scorpiomon! Use spider thread!" Zachary said and Arukenimon said: "Spider thread!" and she wove threads that ensnared Scorpiomon and hurt him! Crowmon was still sound asleep before Panjyamon said: "Ice epee!" and he conjured a giant rapier of ice in one of his hands and thrusted it at Hudiemon! The rapier of ice then shattered and Hudiemon recovered. "Hudiemon, get him back! Use force of nature!" I said. Hudiemon then said: "Force of nature!" and she attacked Panjyamon with another exploding pillar of green light!

And then Crowmon woke up and yawned before he rose and said: "Gale force!" and he blew a strong wind at Hudiemon, blowing her into a tree, hard! Hudiemon flew back in as Scorpiomon said: "Tail blade!" and he went up to Arukenimon as he swung his stinger at her! She recovered as Zachary said: "Get him for that, Arukenimon—spider thread!" and Arukenimon said: "Spider thread!" and she attacked Scorpiomon with more threads—and that did it! He was down! "Hudiemon, you too! Use force of nature on Panjyamon!" I said and she did so. Panjyamon recovered before he said: "Fist of ice!" and he slugged Hudiemon with another icy punch! All the same, Panjyamon looked like he was on his last legs before Andromon said: "Satellite laser!" and conjured another satellite that blasted Arukenimon with a massive laser.

"Now, Hudiemon! Use force of nature on Panjyamon!" I said before Zachary said: "Arukenimon, lend her a hand! Use spider thread!" and they both did so… and that did it! Panjyamon was down! I saw Arukenimon hold her hand up to Hudiemon (and Hudiemon quickly high-fived it) before Crowmon said: "Savage emperor!" and he flew up and fired a massive beam of light at Hudiemon! Andromon followed through and attacked Arukenimon with a spiral sword, spinning his hand quickly and swinging his arm at her.

I then said: "Alright Hudiemon, great job! Now get back!" and she did so before I said: "RiseGreymon, it's your turn! Get out there!" and he nodded and said: "You bet! They're toast!" as he ran in. Zachary chuckled before he said: "Great work, Arukenimon! Now it's time for you to withdraw!" and she nodded… but then strangely went over with Hudiemon… and they started talking to each other. Zachary looked confused, but I smiled when I saw it—it looks like Hudiemon's made a new friend. We then returned our attention to the battle and he said: "Go for it, Meteormon!" and he called one in! Andromon then said: "Glitch program!" and made an odd distortion wave appear around Meteormon… and then he suddenly turned into an 8-bit version of himself! Crowmon then said: "Savage emperor!" and attacked RiseGreymon with another beam of light.

Zachary had Meteormon blow blocky bubbles at Andromon (which he didn't have much trouble recovering from) and then Andromon said: "Spiral sword!" and attacked RiseGreymon while Crowmon followed through and blew him away hard with a gale force as well. "RiseGreymon, go get Crowmon! Use Trident revolver!" I said. And RiseGreymon said: "Trident revolver!" and he pointed his arm with the gun barrel at Crowmon before he fired 2 fireballs from it at him! Crowmon took it hard, too!

Zachary had Meteormon attack Andromon again with blocky bubbles before I said: "RiseGreymon, attack Crowmon again! Trident revolver!" and RiseGreymon said: "Trident revolver!" before he fired 2 more fireballs at Crowmon! He got up, but he looked like he was ready to drop… Crowmon then said: "Savage emperor!" and attacked RiseGreymon with it… before he collapsed! It looks like Hudiemon's poisoning worked to great effect! Andromon frowned before he said: "Glitch program!" and then he made an odd distortion wave appear around RiseGreymon before he was turned into an 8-bit version of himself too!

Both of our Digimon sprayed blocky bubbles at Andromon before he hit Meteormon with a spiral sword… but then Meteormon returned to normal! Zachary then grinned and said: "Well then, Meteormon—what do you say we finish him off? Use Geothermal surge!" and Meteormon said: "Geothermal surge!" and the ground beneath Andromon started to well up and steam emerged from it… before holes opened up around Andromon, revealing lava! Andromon got blasted by lava, steam and gases before the holes closed and the ground returned to normal… and he collapsed! Then they all got up and ran away!

RiseGreymon returned to normal before Zachary said: "Alright! Those guys were no match for us!" and I grinned and said: "Darn right! Your Digimon are good, Zachary!" and then he smiled and said: "Thanks! Yours did well too, Mark." and then he turned to Meteormon and went on: "Speaking of which, I'd better get you back to safety in my digivice, Meteormon!" and Meteormon nodded and said: "Alright!" and Zachary called him back. He then turned around (and I did as well) as he said: "And that just leaves—" and then we saw Hudiemon and Arukenimon still talking to each other…

I smiled when I saw it before Zachary said: "Huh…?" and then he went on: "Hey, Arukenimon!" and then she looked up before she said: "Whoops!" and ran over to us with Hudiemon following. Zachary then said: "You must have been talking the whole time, huh?" "Yes! It's been fun, too—Mark's Hudiemon is such a good Digimon!" Arukenimon replied. Zachary and I smiled before he said: "I'm glad you were enjoying yourself. So are you ready to get back into the digivice?"

Arukenimon looked disappointed before she said: "…Actually, I was hoping to talk to Hudiemon a little more. Is it alright if we follow?" Zachary grinned before he said: "Sure. Just don't trip or anything, okay?" and Arukenimon smiled and said: "We won't!" and Hudiemon chuckled and said: "Especially me—I don't even need to walk!" and Zachary, Arukenimon and I all laughed as we took off.

As we started to go forward, Hudiemon and Arukenimon immediately resumed talking. I heard Arukenimon say: "Nice work back there, Hudiemon! You did a good job when we were fighting together. You were really good." Hudiemon giggled before she said: "Thanks! You did great yourself, Arukenimon!" Arukenimon chuckled before she said: "So what level of digivolution are you at, anyway?" "I'm a champion." Hudiemon answered. Arukenimon sounded shocked as she said: "A-A champion?! I didn't see that coming! You're outstanding for a Digimon at your level! You're one in a million!" Hudiemon giggled again before she said: "You've got that right!" and they laughed before Hudiemon went on: "Thank you, though—you're really nice, Arukenimon."

"Of course! I must say though, meeting an insect Digimon like you was probably what made me take a shine to you so quickly." Arukenimon answered. I then heard Hudiemon say: "Hmm?" before Arukenimon went on: "It's really rare to see a female insect Digimon, particularly one as pretty as you or me, so that made me feel rapport with you rather quickly." "Aww, thanks Arukenimon!" Hudiemon said. And she went on: "How many Digimon have you been working with under Zachary's care, Arukenimon?" "He has a little over 25… I've met 13 of them, but… I don't know very many of them well…" Arukenimon answered. Then she went on: "What about you, Hudiemon?" "Mark only has 5 other Digimon besides me and we always travel together! I know them all well, because we're never apart!" Hudiemon said. Arukenimon sounded impressed as she said: "He always travels with you and the other Digimon he has? That sounds nice… you all must be very close." "Yup! You could say that!" Hudiemon answered.

Arukenimon then went on: "But you… you and Mark are from another server, aren't you? I think I've heard Zachary say that." "Yup, that's right! We're from Ikaruga Server!" Hudiemon answered. "That's great. It's nice that we can be friends, even though we aren't from the same server… well, what's Ikaruga Server like, Hudiemon?" Arukenimon asked. "It was cold at first, but now it's getting really warm! We started in an autumn forest-type climate, then we moved into a summery mountain region. And we were in a jungle before we came here!" Hudiemon replied. "That's nice. Ikaruga sounds like a nice server. I like climates like the summery region you described, myself… maybe we could go visit it someday…" Arukenimon said. "Yeah! That'd be fun!" Hudiemon said.

I smiled as I kept going, but it wasn't long before we were coming up on a Digimon in the distance! It was humanoid and walked on 2 legs. It had brown armor up to its knees, on the back of the rest of its legs and all over its arms. It had white armor over its thighs and torso. It had a red sash bound around its waist and white wings on its back, a thin brown tail with a yellow pom-pom and a brown helmet like a leopard's head with red eyes on it and big ears. It had a face that was blue on the upper half (its real eyes were there, too) and white on the lower half. It held a very long rapier in its left hand, had waist length blonde hair and looked 6'1 tall.

I then turned to Zachary and said: "Zachary, is that Leopardmon?" and Zachary nodded as he said: "Yup—that's Leopardmon. Now we'll just need to—" but then I felt something bump into me and Zachary and I fell forward! We then looked over our shoulders to see Hudiemon and Arukenimon, looking shocked… Zachary then said: "Were you not watching where you were going?" and Arukenimon said: "I guess not…" and Hudiemon said: "Er… sorry…" and I said: "Maybe you should walk beside us next time…"

And then we heard laughter in the distance before we turned around and looked straight ahead… and saw Leopardmon laughing… Hudiemon helped me up (while Arukenimon helped Zachary up) and then Leopardmon approached us. When he reached us, he said: "Ah… ha ha ha! I don't normally see something like that! Of course, I don't normally see challengers let their Digimon walk behind them, either…" and then I said: "Well of course! I always let my Digimon walk with me!" "Oh really? That's interesting…" Leopardmon said before he turned to Zachary and said: "And I suppose you're the same?" "…Not really. My Digimon wanted to this time, so I let her, that's all." Zachary said.

Leopardmon then grinned before he said: "Heh… you're either a soft touch or really good to your Digimon and either way, you seem like good tamers. But I guess this has gotten off track… after all, I haven't even introduced myself yet." and then he went on: "My name is Leopardmon. Since you've come all the way out here, I'm assuming you're here for the treasure I hand out?" "Yes, that's right." Zachary said. Leopardmon nodded before he said: "Good! I'm glad you know your goal and are willing to act on it. Since you're both here, who's going to be fighting me first?" "Um… actually, we wanted to do that together." I said. Leopardmon paused before he said: "Well sure! I never back down from a challenge! But I don't care much for unfair matchups either… so in the name of fairness, I'll fight your Digimon, but if you use any Digimon that's at my level or higher—by which I mean a mega or an ultra Digimon—then I won't give you anything for winning. I'll let you use 2 Digimon and 2 items each, but you can't switch your Digimon out. So how about it? Does that sound fair?" "Sure! Let's do it!" I said.

Leopardmon grinned before he said: "Good man! I'm glad to see some challengers with confidence and sportsmanship! Now let's go!" and Zachary and I nodded before I felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it (and it seemed Zachary did too, because he checked his as well). It said: "Leopardmon scan data: 5%". It also said Leopardmon was a darkness elemental Digimon… I then said: "Go, Taomon!" and Zachary said: "Go, Antylamon!" and Taomon ran in before Zachary called in a humanoid Digimon like a rabbit… the middle of its face was white, while the sides of its face, its ears and its arms were velvet brown. The ends of its ears were pink and it had white markings on its arms. It wore lavender-colored pants, red chest armor and had a white plate similar to a ruff around its neck and white shoulder pads, each with yellow sides, and had a yellow and red symbol on the front of the plate and a purple scarf above the plate. It had 3 horns on the top of its head and looked 6'10 tall.

Leopardmon grinned before he said: "Taomon and Antylamon? Heh heh… that's an interesting combination… but I'm ready!" and then he went on: "Black aura blast!" and then he conjured dark energy and blasted Taomon with it! Taomon had virtually no trouble recovering from it, but she looked a little rattled… I then said: "Taomon, get him with talisman of light!" and Taomon said: "Talisman of light!" and she conjured a giant paint brush which she used to draw a Japanese character and then she swung it at the character, sending it flying at Leopardmon! He took it hard before Zachary said: "Antylamon, get ready! Use reflex boost!" and Antylamon said: "Reflex boost!" and he cast a spell on himself to heighten his awareness.

I then went on: "Taomon, use intelligence boost!" and she said: "Intelligence boost!" and cast a spell on herself to improve her damage output with magic attacks! Leopardmon then said: "Black aura blast!" and he used dark energy to attack Taomon again, leaving Taomon rattled once again. Zachary then said: "Alright Antylamon, time to go on the offensive! Use lightspeed punch!" and Antylamon said: "Lightspeed punch!" and he drew his fist back before he leapt forward in a blur, he was moving so fast… it felt like a second later that he slugged Leopardmon in the head, knocking him down, before Leopardmon got up and Antylamon ran back.

Leopardmon then said: "Black aura blast!" and attacked Antylamon with it… but he only sidestepped the energy Leopardmon attacked with. "Time to strike back, Antylamon! Use lightspeed punch!" Zachary said before Antylamon said: "Lightspeed punch!" and he zoomed right up to Leopardmon and nailed him with a punch again. "Taomon, get Leopardmon! Use talisman of light again!" I said. Taomon then said: "Talisman of light!" and she drew another Japanese character, which she used to attack Leopardmon again.

"Antylamon, get him with lightspeed punch!" Zachary said. Antylamon did so and then I said: "Taomon, use talisman of light again!" and she did so before Leopardmon said: "Cry in the night!" and the entire area went pitch black before several giant bolts of white lightning zapped Antylamon! Antylamon cried out before the area returned to normal.

"Taomon, get him again! Use talisman of light!" I said. Taomon did so before Leopardmon held his rapier up in front of him as he said: "Hmph… not bad. But you'd better be ready—I always repay me debts." and then he turned to me before he said: "By the way, let me guess—you thought I was using black aura blast on Taomon because I only knew darkness attacks and was desperate to lower her magic damage resistance so I could inflict more damage?" and then I suddenly felt uneasy as he went on: "Extinction wave!" and then waves of white energy appeared at his feet before he swung his rapier horizontally and they flew at Taomon and Antylamon! Antylamon basically shrugged it off… but Taomon was down after the attack!

"T-Taomon?!" I said before she said: "Argh… how embarrassing…" and Leopardmon said: "Wahahaha! That's why I wasn't worried! Extinction wave is a holy elemental attack, so that's one way I keep my bases covered!" I turned to Taomon before I said: "You did a great job damaging him, Taomon—now leave the rest to the others!" and I called her back before I said: "Okay, Crescemon! Take him down!" and she said: "I am on it!" as she ran in. Zachary also had Antylamon pitch in a lightspeed punch too!

Leopardmon then said: "Cry in the night!" and he made the area go dark before he attacked Antylamon with giant bolts of white lightning again and light returned to the area… and Antylamon was down after the attack! Zachary smiled a little before he said: "Great job, Antylamon! Don't worry—we'll take it the rest of the way!" and then he called Antylamon back before he said: "Go, MarineDevimon!"

And he called in another Digimon… it was a humanoid undersea creature that walked on 2 legs. Its feet, hands and jaw were colored white, while the rest of its body was colored blue… it also had black claws on its hands… it had 4 tentacles coming out of its back that were colored white as well (and also had claws on them) and it had blue-colored cilia on the top of its head. It had red eyes and looked 6'2 tall. It was unfortunate how Leopardmon was quickly gaining momentum in a situation where we had previously had the advantage… but on the other hand, he was also starting to look worn out, too… it looks like we'll have to finish this, before the battle can swing in his favor anymore! I then went on: "Crescemon, take him down! Use photon barrage!" and Crescemon said: "Photon barrage!" and several shimmering, golden ovals appeared behind her before they fired orbs of light at Leopardmon! Zachary then went on: "MarineDevimon, you too! Use evil wind!" and MarineDevimon said: "Evil wind!" and then the sky suddenly turned darker as a strong, cold, wet wind blew past us and at Leopardmon! I suppose we were lucky… the wind wasn't supposed to harm us, but even so, the wind felt unpleasant enough for us, yet alone Leopardmon… when the wind stopped, the sky returned to normal and Leopardmon said: "Reflex boost!" and cast a spell to heighten his awareness!

"Crescemon, finish him off! Use photon barrage!" I said. Crescemon then said: "Photon barrage!" and she fired more orbs of light at Leopardmon… but he evaded them all! "MarineDevimon, keep going! Use evil wind!" Zachary said and MarineDevimon said: "Evil wind!" and blew that dreadful wind at Leopardmon again. It hit him, but he still got up… and then he said: "Extinction wave!" and sent more white waves at our side! "Crescemon, try again! Use photon barrage!" I said. And Crescemon said: "Photon barrage!" and she fired orbs of light at Leopardmon once again… and they got him! He was down!

Zachary grinned before he said: "ALRIGHT! It looks like we did it!" I smiled before I said: "We sure did. Good work, everyone!" and our Digimon smiled too before we heard Leopardmon say: "Ha… not bad. You sure retook control of the situation at the climax…" and then we turned to him and saw him stand as he went on: "That wasn't bad. Good job, you two." "Thank you! You were an awesome opponent yourself, Leopardmon!" Zachary said. Leopardmon grinned before he said: "Thanks. You're alright. But don't worry—I haven't forgotten to deliver on my end of the bargain. Come on—it's time for you to get your reward!"

And then we followed Leopardmon a little further in and saw him stop in front of a pile of timber. He then pushed it aside before he knelt down and dug something up… and then he put the earth back where it had been and buried it underneath the timber again. He then turned to us with 2 purple stone blocks and handed them to us. I took mine while Zachary took out his 2 stone blocks and then the 3 blocks connected to each other—combining into a single stone slate—then flashed and became colored in before shrinking down to the size of a badge, just as mine had.

Zachary looked impressed when he saw it and then said: "Whoa… so that's the secret of the individual pieces…" and then Leopardmon said: "Indeed it is. It looks like you've been busy collecting them already if you have enough for a charm—now that you've completed it, it will protect you and bring you good luck." Zachary then grinned and said: "Well alright then! I like the sound of that!" and then I laughed before Leopardmon went on: "Well it looks like you're done here then. Have a safe trip home, boys." and I grinned and said: "Thanks, Leopardmon! Good luck in the rest of your battles!"

And then we walked back. This time Zachary and I walked on the left while Hudiemon and Arukenimon were on the right, still talking to each other. When we reached the entrance to the Timberlands, Zachary turned to me and said: "Well here we are again… that was fun. I'm glad I finally got to complete that charm!" and then I grinned and said: "I know. And now we both have one! Congratulations, Zachary." and Zachary grinned before I turned to Hudiemon and went on: "But what I'm really happy about is that you got to make a new friend, Hudiemon. I'm happy to see you expanding your social circle." and Hudiemon smiled and said: "Thanks, Mark! I'm happy about it too!" and then she turned to Arukenimon and said: "But I guess we're going to have to say goodbye now…" and then Arukenimon looked disappointed and said: "Yeah… it's too bad, but I hope I get to see you again, Hudiemon. You were a really neat Digimon."

Zachary and I then looked at each other, troubled. I guess this was the price of Hudiemon making a friend who she can't be in contact with easily… finally, Zachary said: "Hmm… maybe not." and then Hudiemon, Arukenimon and I all turned to Zachary before I said: "What? What do you mean?" and Zachary said: "Now that they're such good friends, it seems like a shame to ruin that so soon… it doesn't seem like it should have to be that way." and then he turned to Arukenimon and said: "Well what do you say, Arukenimon? Do you want to go with Mark?" and then Hudiemon and I said: "HUH?" before Arukenimon turned to me and said: "I think that's a great idea! Hudiemon told me a lot about you, Mark. She thinks you're a really great person and after all the stories she told, I think you'd be a great tamer."

Hudiemon smiled and said: "That sounds so great! Then we could always have fun!" but seeing that smile… made me feel so troubled… Hudiemon clearly wanted to be with her friend, but if I took Arukenimon as my Digimon, we couldn't all travel together anymore… but then Hudiemon's smile faded and she looked disappointed before she said: "…But Mark has never digiconverted a Digimon since me, or taken a Digimon as his partner…" and I couldn't help feeling myself sweat and feel like the bad guy now…

I heard Arukenimon say: "Oh…" and Zachary said: "So is that it? You're saying no?" and I paused before I said: "I really treasure my Digimon… that's why I always liked being able to travel with all of them at once without having to leave any behind…" and then I looked at Hudiemon and said: "…But I actually don't feel right about that now… I mean, who in the world am I to tell you that you can't have a friend, Hudiemon?" "Mark…" Hudiemon said before I went on: "I never had a case like this before… not one that concerned my Digimon's feelings as part of making this decision… I really like things the way they are now…" and then I continued: "…But I couldn't look you in the eye if I did that to you, Hudiemon. That's why I'm going to break my own rule. I'll take her with us." Zachary smiled and Arukenimon said: "Yay!" and Hudiemon smiled widely before she said: "Mark…" and then she leapt at me and knocked me on my back as she hugged me and said: "Thank you! You're the best!"

I hugged her back before we got up and then Zachary said: "Okay, so I guess that's it, then…" and then he went on: "It was a lot of fun raising you, Arukenimon. Good luck and work hard for your new tamer!" and Arukenimon said: "I agree! I'll miss you Zachary, but I know I'll get to see you again—you and Mark always do, after all!" and then we all laughed before Zachary said: "Well I guess I'm off then. Mark, Arukenimon—see you next time!" and then I said: "Yeah. See you next time, Zachary!"

Then I turned to my Digimon (including Arukenimon now) and said: "Alright everyone, now it's time to go back! Arukenimon, stay close to us, will you?" and then we all huddled up before I used my digivice and we returned to the Digihome!

When we returned, everyone looked relaxed while Arukenimon looked around before she said: "So this is your Digihome? You have a nice one, Mark." and I smiled and said: "Thanks, Arukenimon. I'm glad you like it, because you'll be spending a lot of time here, too!" and then I went on: "Well I guess I'll need to make a seventh hammock now, so hang on… I'll be back. Everyone, make Arukenimon feel at home while I do!"

And then I went into the house and created a larger hammock for Arukenimon before I came back out and said: "Alright, it's been made." and then my Digimon all turned to me before Arukenimon said: "So I noticed. So you have your Digimon sleep in hammocks? That's a neat idea." I smiled before I said: "Thank you, Arukenimon. Yup, it's just the way to recuperate!" and then RiseGreymon said: "You've got that right! They're really comfortable!" and then my Digimon all laughed before GrapLeomon said: "Yeah. Mark's done that ever since we were rookies. We should probably make use of them soon, too—those battles took a toll on us." "An excellent idea, GrapLeomon! We should be at full strength for whatever follows, too!" Crescemon said. "Well said." Taomon said.

"Exactly right, everyone! So go on ahead and get a good rest—I'll be looking up information on the next area while you do." I said. "That's the best idea I've heard all day! Good night, everybody!" HippoGryphonmon said as he went to his hammock and leapt in. RiseGreymon laughed before he went to his hammock and everyone else went to theirs (except for Hudiemon for some reason), including Arukenimon. When she got in hers, she said: "Ooh! It's just like a web, only far more comfortable! I love it!" and then we all laughed and they made themselves comfortable before Hudiemon flew up to me.

I then said: "What's wrong? You're not sleepy?" "No, not exactly… I just really wanted to thank you, Mark. What you did was so kind. I'm really lucky that you care so much… I'm happy you're my tamer." Hudiemon said. And then I smiled before we hugged each other again and then Hudiemon backed out as I said: "Of course. That was only the right thing to do, after all. And I'm always happy to make you or anyone else feel happy, Hudiemon." and she smiled again before I said: "Now hurry up and get some rest. I'll be right here, looking up the next area." "Okay. Thanks, Mark." Hudiemon said. She then flew off to her hammock and got in before she dozed off while I looked up information on the next area.


	22. True to herself

Chapter 22—True to herself—

As my Digimon slept, I looked up information on the upcoming area we were headed to—it was a chain of islands, just like Hank said. The shuttle we would have to take to get there was accessible from a mountain range, so it would be a lengthy hike… but that was nothing we couldn't handle.

I looked over my digivice's map feature to assess our route and how long it would take to traverse for a while until my Digimon started to stir! Once they woke up, they came up to me and HippoGryphonmon said: "Ahh! I don't know about everyone else but I'm all ready to go now!" and then Arukenimon said: "Yeah! That was a nice, refreshing way to rest—I can see why you all enjoy it so much." Crescemon chuckled before she said: "I know what you mean. And I am looking forward to seeing the next area too!" GrapLeomon chuckled before he turned to me and said: "Well what do you think, Mark? Are we ready to go?"

I then stopped and thought for a moment—it had been a while since I had last checked to see if my Digimon were ready to digivolve, and they had been gaining a lot of experience from battling too… "Actually, before we go, why don't we check to see if any of you can digivolve? You've all been doing a spectacular job, but it could really help us in the next area, wouldn't you say?" I asked and they all got excited before RiseGreymon said: "Hey yeah! That's a great idea, Mark!" "And it's a big accomplishment to digivolve into a mega Digimon too… for most Digimon, that's the final stage of digivolution, so it's a big deal!" Taomon said. I grinned and said: "Well one of you has to be ready by now. So why don't we go check it out?"

And then they cheered before we headed to the house. I checked the computer to see if any of my Digimon were ready to digivolve… and it said GrapLeomon, HippoGryphonmon, Taomon and Hudiemon were all ready to digivolve!

I smiled before I said: "Oh, this is great! 4 of you are ready to digivolve!" and then my Digimon cheered before Crescemon said: "Wow! How exciting! So who's the first?" I then replied: "GrapLeomon!" before I turned to him and said: "Are you ready to get started?" "You bet! Let's get this started, Mark!" He replied.

And I nodded and digivolved him into a BanchoLeomon—he was still like a lion and walked on 2 legs. He wore black pants, had a black-and-maroon jacket bound around his shoulders and was bare chested. He had a sword in one hand and a rose in his mouth. He had enormous muscles, along with a gray mane. He looked 7'6 tall.

I then smiled and said: "Congratulations, BanchoLeomon! Now you're the first of many to reach the mega level! You look muscular on a new level, too!" and BanchoLeomon laughed before he said: "Thank you, Mark. I agree that I'll only be the first of many… but I'm still genuinely proud of this! I'm all ready to get us and our server on a fast track to glory! And… I want to thank you for helping me get this strong as well, Mark." I smiled and said: "That's so nice of you to say, BanchoLeomon… but I only provided some guidance. You're the one who put in the effort!" and BanchoLeomon chuckled and said: "That's just like you to say something like that—why, I already expected you would! But that kindness is what makes you so great as a tamer." and I smiled before he backed up.

I then turned to HippoGryphonmon and said: "And you're next, HippoGryphonmon! Are you ready?" "You bet! I've been looking forward to this for a long time!" HippoGryphonmon replied. I smiled and said: "Great. Then here we go!"

And I digivolved him into a Gryphonmon—he was now colored tan and walked on 4 legs. He still was very gryphon-like; his head had a silverish-purple helm with a covered horn jutting backward at the back of his head and his chest had tan fur with white fur around his neck and tan colored feathers coming out of the back of his head and over the white fur. Yet from his midsection and back, his body looked like a tiger's, complete with black stripes and a tail that only at the very end had a green snake's head with no eyes and a white underbelly a little underneath the head. His legs in front were colored silver and his legs in back were colored tan—his front legs also looked smaller and a little weaker than his hind tiger legs. Each of his feet had 3 talons and a bladed talon on the back. He had 2 big, leathery brown and red wings and looked 5'5 tall.

When the process ended, I said: "Great job, Gryphonmon! You're all the way at the top now! Congratulations!" and Gryphonmon smiled and said: "Thank you, Mark! I'm thrilled right now, too—I've known lots of awesome accomplishments ever since we started our journey, but this is one that I'm seriously proud of, even among them! Leave the rest to me!" and then I smiled before he backed up.

I then turned to Taomon and said: "And now it's your turn, Taomon! Are you all ready?" and Taomon soon nodded and said: "…Yes! Yes, I am!" and I smiled before I said: "I'm glad to see you excited about something! Alright, let's do it!"

And I digivolved her into a Sakuyamon—she was still humanoid and walked on 2 legs. She had a full-body black suit on that had a white stripe over the middle of her stomach and had yellow, lightweight-looking armor over her chest, as well as yellow rounded shoulder armor that looked huge. She had a black belt with a yellow belt buckle that looked like a fox's head, as well as purple long gloves and purple boots with yin yang symbols over her toes. She had a yellow helmet over her head that covered her eyes and looked like a fox's head (and her face had skin that looked like real human skin). She had very long white hair that was bound into 2 ponytails that went down to her ankles. She held a gold staff with a ring at the top and had what looked like yellow fairy wings on her back, although they were down and weren't moving. She actually looked a little shorter now at 5'7 tall.

When the process finished, I turned to her and said: "Great going, Sakuyamon! Now you've digivolved into your final form! Congratulations!" and then Sakuyamon really surprised me when she smiled for the first time in ages… she then said: "Hee-hee! Thank you, Mark! You've been such a big help to me too, helping me digivolve this far… I truly appreciate it." my other Digimon looked stunned (except Arukenimon, since she didn't know Sakuyamon as well) before RiseGreymon said: "Did you just _giggle_? That's not like you!"

And then Sakuyamon turned to him and said: "You're right. It's not the way I've been at all. But that's just as well—to be honest, I realized something important: I got really tired of trying to be cool all the time. After I digivolved for the first time into Kyubimon, I just… felt this strong impulse to be cool, so I started acting different. But it didn't take long for me to realize the truth; I didn't like trying to act all cool. It wasn't me. I had a lot less fun and I was aloof to my tamer and my friends… we all accomplished so many great things together and I was always distant and quiet… I let so many accomplishments and special moments just pass me by… and I let you all down, too—" "Sakuyamon—" I began before she turned to me and said: "No, no! Let me finish!" and I was a little surprised, but I decided to do as she said. She then went on: "But I appreciate your patience so much… you all stood by me and put up with my behavior… I am so grateful to all of you. That's why I'm done trying to be cool. I'm done wasting my life on a meaningless concept. From now on, I'm going to be me instead!"

By now we were all smiling and I said: "I'm so proud of you, Sakuyamon…" and she turned to me before I went on: "You've realized something important that not even some people my age have realized yet. Congratulations, Sakuyamon! You've really grown up!" and Sakuyamon smiled back before she said: "Thank you, Mark. To hear that from my own tamer is… so gratifying. I'm glad to hear I've already inspired pride in you… and I will keep that up!"

We smiled together before Crescemon turned to Sakuyamon and said: "Well I am glad to see this digivolution was such a success and you are so full of life now. Congratulations, Sakuyamon!" "Yeah. Now it's like you're a whole new you…" Gryphonmon said. Sakuyamon giggled again before she said: "Well maybe… I don't know if it's a new side of myself or a side of myself that I intentionally hid…" but then she shook her head and said: "But I'm not going to sweat the details! I know I'll be better off from now on!" and Arukenimon said: "I like your attitude, Sakuyamon. It's important to be yourself and now that you realize it… you will be better off because of it." and Sakuyamon smiled before she said: "Yeah! You're right—I know it!"

"Well, it looks like all's well that ends well… although I suppose it wouldn't be accurate to say it's over yet…" BanchoLeomon said before Crescemon said: "Oh yes! Didn't you say there was a fourth Digimon who was ready to digivolve, Mark?" "Yes, that's right. It's Hudiemon—" I began before she looked surprised and I said: "Heh. You don't need to say anything, Hudiemon—I remember what you said after you de-digivolved after our adventure in Floral Crossing; that you were: 'back to being classic Hudiemon and that's just how you were going to stay'… and I remember how relieved you were to be back to being yourself." Hudiemon smiled before she said: "You're as bright as ever, Mark!" and we laughed together before I went on: "That's why I know you don't want to digivolve. Or am I wrong?" and Hudiemon smiled even wider before she said: "I'm happy you know me so well… I didn't even need to say anything and you knew exactly what I wanted." and then she went on: "Yes, I'm happiest the way I am now. I know it's not normal for a Digimon, but… I don't want to digivolve anymore." I smiled and said: "I'm glad you're that happy as you are, Hudiemon. And you are really strong for a Digimon at your level, so fortunately, it looks like it's not necessary, either. Looks like we all lucked out, huh?" and Hudiemon still looked happy as she said: "Yeah!"

I then went on: "Well as long as everyone's as digivolved as they can be, what do you say we head off to the next area?" and everyone cheered before I said: "Good answer! I like your enthusiasm!" but then I paused and said: "But now we just need to decide who will stay behind…" and I paused before I said: "Hudiemon, would you be willing to stay behind?" and she smiled and said: "Works for me! I'll go straight to the art studio and have something special for you when you return!" and we all laughed together before I said: "I'm glad you're excited. I'm looking forward to seeing what you'll make, too!" and then I turned to the others and said: "Alright, let's hit the road!" and we left the Digihome.

When we returned to the Jade Ruins, I checked my digivice's map feature to see where the exit we were looking for was (since there was no need to restock our supplies). Gryphonmon then said: "So where are we headed, Mark?" I looked up and pointed across from us before I said: "That way! Let's get to it!"

And then we headed to the opposite side of town and left. We followed the trail through some woods and kept going, until we came to a clearing. "Well, it's been a little while… are we getting close, Mark?" Arukenimon asked. "Not by a long shot. The shuttle itself is located on a mountain range, so we've still got quite some time to go before we're there." I said. "Oh wow… well, let's stick it out then!" RiseGreymon said and Gryphonmon chuckled…

But then I heard an all-too familiar voice say: "Oh! Mark!" and I turned my head (and so did my Digimon) to see Angewomon! I smiled and said: "Angewomon! It's good to see you again!" and then we approached each other before Angewomon said: "Likewise. You seem as well as ever… and it looks like your Digimon digivolved too!" and I grinned before I said: "Yup! They hit the mega level, at last!" Angewomon smiled before she said: "Well congratulations! Making a Digimon digivolve that far is very hard to do and a significant accomplishment." I smiled back and said: "Thanks."

And then I went on: "So what mission brought you out here today, Angewomon?" and then Angewomon chuckled and said: "It looks like you're getting to know me well… in a sense though, you're wrong. I didn't come here on a mission… I came here out of my own accord to do good this time." and I smiled before I said: "That's my friend for you! But what drove you to come here if you're not on a mission?" "There are 4 really dangerous Digimon here… Piedmon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon. They're very bad, very dangerous Digimon that have caused a lot of damage and devastated many Digimon. I wanted to stop them, but I'm a little worried… they're all mega Digimon and I'm only an ultimate—" Angewomon began and then I said: "Well yeah, you should be worried! It would be suicide for an ultimate to take on 4 megas! You should have contacted me first!" and then Angewomon looked a little discouraged before she said: "I can understand your point, but I didn't know your Digimon had digivolved and I didn't want to drag them into this when I thought they were all ultimates too…"

I then frowned and said: "That's just like you, Angewomon! Always more worried about others than yourself! But you can stop worrying now—we're ready. So let's go—together." Angewomon smiled and said: "Thank you, Mark. You're so kind and brave… and you've helped me so many times." and then she went on: "I'd like to take you to my continuum and introduce you to the angel Digimon there so I can brag on you when this is all over. It'd only be right after how many times you've helped me." I smiled and said: "It's a deal! Now let's go pulverize those losers!" and Angewomon smiled and said: "Alright!"

I then went on: "All the same though, tracking them down will be tricky… do you know where they're hiding, Angewomon?" "I don't have an exact location… I heard they're across from the mountain range at about this part of the woods…" Angewomon replied. And suddenly I felt a little worried… across from the mountain range? Was their ultimate plan to attack the shuttle to inconvenience users? And I said: "Then let's go!" and Angewomon nodded before we hurried off.

We then hurried across the woods. We didn't see anything at first… but eventually we made it to some bushes outside of another clearing… and there were 4 Digimon here!

One was humanoid and looked like a jester… it walked on 2 legs and wore a red long sleeve coat-like garment and had yellow-green pants. It had big, yellow boots that went up to its knees that were wider than its legs (which actually looked pretty flimsy) and had points that curled backwards by its toes and a white ruff around its neck. It had a skullcap on that went from the top of its head down to nose level and was painted black on the left side and white on the right side with eye holes for its yellow eyes with red irises and black pupils… its face below the skull cap was white and it had white ears on the side of its head as well. It had odd strands coming diagonally upward out of the back of its head that were orange at the ends and turned yellow as they got closer to its head. It wore white gloves, had 2 blue banners draping from its shoulders and had 4 dark blue and gold scabbards bound to its back, with a sword sheathed in each… it looked 5'8 tall.

The next stood upright and walked on 2 legs. It had 2 arms ending with metallic claws and cannons on its back—it also had a dinosaur-like head. It looked 12 feet tall and was covered in silver metal.

Another was a humanoid, wooden puppet and it walked on 2 legs. It had a blue vest and blue shorts—it also had 2 gears on its stomach… it also had silver bolts for elbows and knees and had white gloves on its hands. It also had a pointed, silver spike for a nose and a red hat with a yellow ball on the top that was connected by an 'L'-shaped line of fabric. It had 2 wooden planks in an 'x'-shape on its back that had red cables that were linked to its hands and feet—it also held a silver hammer that looked as tall as it was and looked 4'10 tall. And the last one was a MetalSeadramon, like the one LadyDevimon had fought alongside when we had fought her in Floral Crossing!

Angewomon and I looked at each other before we stepped out through the bushes and it seemed these Digimon noticed us, because they quickly turned their heads to us. The Digimon that looked like a jester then said: "Well, well, look at what we have here… a tamer and his Digimon. Are you lost? Not that it really matters, of course…" and I ignored them as Angewomon stepped forward and said: "You're those 4 Digimon that have been attacking so many innocent Digimon… Piedmon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon. You have devastated so many poor Digimon… and I can't allow you continue doing that!" and then the Digimon all looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Finally, the Digimon like a puppet said: "Well it looks like you know us, huh? I'm glad word has gotten out far enough." and the MetalSeadramon said: "And to think you both actually came here to pick a fight with us… how feisty! But in all honesty, it's downright stupid. I mean, stop and think for a moment—we've taken down a great number of Digimon. Do you really think we're going to be easy to defeat if we've caused so much trouble and never been bought to justice?" "No one said they expected this to be easy. But heroism isn't accomplished by indulging fear." I said back. The Digimon like a puppet then said: "Ha ha! You're such a big talker—" but then the mechanical Digimon put one of its claws on his shoulder and said: "Now, now, let's not be too hasty—they came all this way perfectly willing to make a fight, after all—it'd be rude of us to not give them one." And the Digimon like a jester smiled before he said: "Well said! Alright, let's show our little opponents how we do things!"

And then we approached each other, but before anything else could happen, we heard a: "HOLD EVERYTHING!" and we turned our heads to see LadyDevimon come flying in out of nowhere! Angewomon and I looked at each other before we turned back to her and Angewomon clenched her fists as she said: "LadyDevimon… I should have known. You came here to join them at the last second and ride their coattails to victory, didn't you?!" "Don't get ahead of yourself, Angewomon—I came here to slay them too, just for my own reasons." LadyDevimon replied. Angewomon and I looked at each other again before LadyDevimon went on: "So now you have an extra ally. So just count your blessings and let's get them!" and Angewomon and I turned to the 4 Digimon before they all started laughing again and the Digimon like a jester said: "Okay, so we have one extra ant to crush. No problem! Now let's get started!" And then they all stepped forward and I felt my digivice vibrate. I checked it and it said: "Left to right: Piedmon scan data: 5%, Machinedramon scan data: 5%, Puppetmon scan data: 5%, MetalSeadramon scan data: 10%". While I remembered that MetalSeadramon was a water elemental Digimon, it also said that Piedmon was a darkness elemental, Machinedramon was a machine elemental and Puppetmon was a nature elemental.

And then Angewomon and LadyDevimon stepped forward and I said: "Alright, BanchoLeomon and Gryphonmon—go for it! You can do it!" and then they stepped in as LadyDevimon said: "Darkness wave!" and she spun backward and held her left arm with her right arm before bats crackling with magic energy appeared and flew into Piedmon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon and exploded! Then another wave of them came in and did it again! Puppetmon took it pretty hard while Piedmon basically shrugged it off. Angewomon then followed up and said: "Celestial arrow!" and she enlarged the winged sides of her white glove on her right hand into a bow and she made an arrow of light magically appear in it before she fired it at Piedmon! This time, he took it hard! Piedmon then recovered and said: "Tigerclaw!" and he leapt at BanchoLeomon and unsheathed one of his swords and swiped at him before he put it away and ran back. Machinedramon then said: "Counting down: 3…" but he didn't do anything… Puppetmon then took his hammer and said: "Puppet pummel!" and he leapt up and slammed his hammer on Angewomon, hard! MetalSeadramon then said: "River of power!" and he pointed the nose hole in his face at LadyDevimon and then a massive torrential spray of water came out a second later! It knocked her over before she got up, although she looked rattled… "Alright, it's time to fight back! BanchoLeomon, use mudslide! Gryphonmon, use supersonic voice on Machinedramon!" I said and then BanchoLeomon said: "Mudslide!" and from out of a corner, a massive torrent of mud, bark, dirt, rocks and debris came flying at Piedmon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon! It slammed right into them (and Machinedramon took it really hard too!) before Gryphonmon said: "Supersonic voice!" and he started screeching at Machinedramon, creating a massive soundwave! The soundwave crashed into him and it looked like it worked well, too!

MetalSeadramon then frowned before he said: "Pulse beam!" and he pointed the cannon on his nose at BanchoLeomon before he fired a pink beam from it at him! The beam created a pink explosion when it made contact and BanchoLeomon looked a little subdued from it, but it didn't seem to do much… Puppetmon then followed up and said: "Puppet pummel!" and he leapt up and slammed his hammer on Angewomon again! Angewomon got up, but she looked like she was really hurting… I then got out an HP ultra recharge as I said: "BanchoLeomon, use mudslide again!" and then BanchoLeomon said: "Mudslide!" and he caused another mudslide to come surging in and hit our enemies, and while it still hit Machinedramon hard, it didn't hit him as hard as last time… I then used the HP ultra recharge on Angewomon. She smiled back at me as she said: "Thank you, Mark. I'm glad you've always got my back." and I smiled and said: "No problem. What are friends for?" But then I heard Machinedramon say: "Counting down: 2…" but he once again did nothing… Piedmon then said: "Trump sword!" and he drew the swords from behind his back before he leapt at Gryphonmon and started slashing him with his swords! He hit Gryphonmon 4 times before recovered, although it looked plenty effective… Angewomon then said: "Celestial arrow!" and fired another arrow of light at Piedmon! LadyDevimon followed up and said: "Darkness wave!" and sent 2 more waves of bats at Piedmon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon…

MetalSeadramon then said: "River of power!" and he pointed the nose hole in his face at LadyDevimon and sprayed her with a blast of water! We then heard Machinedramon say: "Counting down: 1…" but he still didn't do anything… Angewomon then said: "Celestial arrow!" and attacked Piedmon with it again before LadyDevimon joined in and used darkness wave. "Timber!" Puppetmon said before he conjured a tree in front of LadyDevimon before he hit it with his hammer… and it started to fall! It kept going until it fell on her! Soon it vanished though and Piedmon said: "Trump sword!" and slashed at Gryphonmon 4 more times before he went back to his side…

By now, I could see LadyDevimon was starting to look worn down. Even though she had been a jerk in the past, I felt it would be wrong to let her be defeated now… so I had to use an HP ultra recharge on Gryphonmon and LadyDevimon to keep them going. After I healed them, LadyDevimon looked shocked and said: "You'd heal me, even after how I treated you and your friends?" "The past is all said and done, LadyDevimon—this isn't any time for holding grudges. More so, you're actually helping us fight these dangerous opponents right now, so it would be wrong for me to turn a blind eye to you now." I said. LadyDevimon looked almost touched before she said: "Thanks…" and then we turned our attention back to the battle…

By now, I couldn't help noticing it looked like Machinedramon was going to be done counting down this round… I had no idea what he was going to do, but I was sure it wouldn't be good… that's why I said: "BanchoLeomon and Gryphonmon, prepare to block!" and they did so before Machinedramon said: "Countdown complete." and then he hunched forward and pointed the cannons on his back at my Digimon (as well as Angewomon and LadyDevimon) and said: "Infinity cannon!" and he fired energy blasts from the cannons on his back at them! The energy blasts crashed together and exploded, creating a gigantic dome of energy! It sure looked powerful… but what disturbed me the most was the sounds of Angewomon's and LadyDevimon's screams…

The dome eventually subsided and when it did, I saw BanchoLeomon and Gryphonmon were still okay (although they looked hurt, despite the fact that they defended)… but Angewomon and LadyDevimon were down! "What?!" I said before Machinedramon laughed (along with his allies) and he said: "Congratulations… now you have been blasted into oblivion, just like so many before you…" and I took Angewomon's and LadyDevimon's arms and pulled them back as I said: "Hey—are you okay?" and LadyDevimon said: "Argh… to have been gunned down so easily… how humiliating…" Angewomon then tried to stand on her leg, but slipped and fell face-first into the dirt… I helped her up as I said: "Angewomon, stop! You need treatment!" and then she said: "No… I can't give up now… if I failed now, I wouldn't be able to look the other angels in the eye… and I have to protect you…" and then LadyDevimon said: "Well we… can't fight them head-on. We need to do something better…" and then I said: "What…? What are you saying?!" and Angewomon said: "Please leave this to us, Mark… your Digimon need you right now…" and I looked over to see BanchoLeomon and Gryphonmon still standing… but they looked like they were on their last legs…

I nodded as I said: "Alright!" and I ran forward a little, close enough to keep an eye on the battle, but still within earshot of Angewomon and LadyDevimon. I then used HP ultra recharges on my Digimon, while Machinedramon said: "Pulse beam!" and blasted BanchoLeomon with a pink beam, which left him looking subdued… Puppetmon then said: "Briar patch trip!" and conjured a massive patch of thorny, spiky bramble before he ran up to Gryphonmon and hit him with his hammer as though he were a giant golf ball and sent him flying into the bramble! "Oww!" Gryphonmon said before he quickly flew out. Piedmon then said: "Trump sword!" and slashed at BanchoLeomon 4 times before MetalSeadramon said: "River of power!" and attacked Gryphonmon with it.

To be honest, I hadn't heard much of what Angewomon and LadyDevimon were saying, but now I could hear Angewomon saying: "We must live… and we have to protect Mark." and then I heard LadyDevimon sincerely say: "I agree." and then I turned around and saw they were flying up into the air! I saw LadyDevimon put her arms, palms-up as though in a gesture of receiving while Angewomon put her arms, palms-down over LadyDevimon's forearms. I then saw data particles from each of them fly into the other… and then there was a flash of light!

I shielded my eyes, and when it subsided, I said: "Angewomon?! LadyDevimon?!" and then something flew down, but it wasn't Angewomon or LadyDevimon… it was a Digimon like an amazingly tall woman that had 2 legs, but floated over the ground. It wore a full body suit that was white on the left side (with baby blue-colored crystals on its elbow, bicep, knee and its foot and heel, making it look like a high heel—it also had a baby blue-colored gem on its hip and neck and a baby blue-colored glove) and its suit was black on the right side with pink crystals, gems and a glove in the same respective places. It had a helmet on its head that covered its eyes and was white on the left side (with a white, feathery wing on it) and black on the right side (with a black, leathery wing on it). It also had a black tasset with four white coattails hanging off each diagonal corner—the ones on the left had baby blue-colored ends and the ones on the right had pink-colored ends. It had 6 feathery, white wings on its left and 6 leathery, black demon wings on its right, although they were not actually attached to its back, but instead were coming out of a gray, floating device that was behind it… it had a blonde ponytail that went down to its feet and looked 6'9 tall.

I was shocked and I said: "Angewomon?! LadyDevimon?!" and the Digimon said: "I'm Mastemon. I'm a new Digimon that was made from Angewomon and LadyDevimon." I couldn't believe what I was hearing… I looked down as Mastemon said: "I'll explain it later, Mark! We have to finish this first!" and I looked up and turned to Piedmon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon and Piedmon said: "Ha ha ha… it looks like you're fighting with all your strength now, like the cornered beast you are…" and then he went on: "Well we're not afraid of you and your little stunt! It's time for us to finish the job!" and then Machinedramon, Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon cheered before Mastemon grinned back and said: "You're as arrogant as ever… but if you think I'm going to fall that easily, you are sorely mistaken. I'll show you!" and then she went on: "Almighty sun!" and she sent a yellow line up into the air… before it suddenly turned into a giant, yellow-orange sun! Even Piedmon and his cronies looked surprised… and then the sun started to come down! "Uh… Mastemon, is that safe?" I asked. She grinned before she said: "It is for us. They, however, will not find the same to be true…" and as it came down, it didn't even feel any hotter to me (and I saw Mastemon and my Digimon looked perfectly comfortable too), but Piedmon and the others looked overwhelmed by heat and shielded their eyes as they screamed as the sun stayed there for a few seconds, then caused a giant flash before it was gone! When I could see again, I saw Piedmon was down and Machinedramon and Puppetmon didn't look too far from meeting the same fate either! Mastemon then said: "Now, Mark! Show them your power!" and I smiled and said: "You got it!" before I said: "BanchoLeomon, use mudslide! Gryphonmon, attack Puppetmon with lightning strikes twice!" and BanchoLeomon said: "Mudslide!" and he attacked Machinedramon, Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon with it again… and Machinedramon went down! Gryphonmon then said: "Lightning strikes twice!" and the sky turned purple and filled with dark, stormy clouds before Puppetmon got zapped by a lightning bolt! Then a second one zapped him again! The area then returned to normal before he got up (but he looked like he was on his last legs now) as he said: "Puppet pummel!" and attacked Mastemon with it, and while she took it a little hard, she still looked ready for more. MetalSeadramon then said: "Riptide!" and then he created a wave of water in front of BanchoLeomon that surged forward and swept him back with my other Digimon, then the current receded around Crescemon's feet and pulled her into the battle!

Mastemon then said: "Cry in the night!" and the entire area went pitch black before several giant bolts of white lightning zapped Puppetmon! "Argh!" Puppetmon screamed before the area returned to normal… and he was down! I then said: "Great work, BanchoLeomon and Gryphonmon! Now get back, all of you!" and Gryphonmon and Crescemon went back to the others as I said: "Go for it, Arukenimon!" and she came running in. MetalSeadramon then said: "Pulse beam!" and attacked Mastemon with it again.

"Arukenimon, get him! Use spider thread!" I said. Arukenimon then said: "Spider thread!" and she wove threads that ensnared MetalSeadramon and hurt him! He took it hard before he said: "River of power!" and attacked Arukenimon with it. Mastemon then said: "Cry in the night!" and the area once again went completely dark before MetalSeadramon got zapped by bolts of white lightning. MetalSeadramon said: "Yah!" before the area returned to normal. By now, MetalSeadramon looked like he was on his last legs and he attacked Arukenimon with a river of power, but once I had her use spider thread on him, he was down!

My Digimon cheered as Piedmon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon sat up slowly. Piedmon looked up and got into a squatting position before he said: "Heh… it looks like we lost… very impressive. You are all truly powerful to defeat us… I don't suppose you'd be willing to spare us?"

My Digimon all looked at me, but before I could say anything, Mastemon said: "If you think you can just go around devastating so many Digimon and evade retribution just by asking for mercy… than you have another thing coming!" and then she said: "Almighty sun!" and sent another sun into the sky again! "Mastemon! Wait!" I said, but the sun was already coming down… Piedmon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon all screamed before there was a flash of light… when we could see again, they were gone…

I then turned to her and said: "What were you doing? Destroying 4 Digimon like that…?!" "Mark, trust me—it was the right thing to do. If we would have let them go, they would have lived to impose terror another day. It's better to stamp them out while they're down." Mastemon replied. I then stopped and paused… even though she had just ended the existence of 4 Digimon, she did have a point… Mastemon then went on: "But I guess I still owe you an explanation from that battle when I didn't answer you… you asked me if I was Angewomon or LadyDevimon. The truth is… I am both of them. Before I go on, do you know what DNA digivolution is, Mark?" and I said: "DNA digivolution?" "It's a form of digivolution where 2 Digimon permanently combine together to create a new Digimon. The resulting Digimon inherits—" Mastemon began before I said: "Wait a minute… it's permanent?! So Angewomon's gone forever now?!" and then I looked down before I said: "That's so sad… I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye…"

And I looked up before I saw Mastemon smiling at me before she went on: "Don't worry—Angewomon didn't disappear. She still is retaining spiritual consciousness inside of me… and so is LadyDevimon." and then Mastemon went on: "That being said, the part of me that's Angewomon is really touched and happy to hear you say that… I am too, of course." and then she continued: "Ultimately, you could think of it as though they're both alive inside me. They're even still playing a role within me now... for example, by playing a role in determining my personality. But neither one actually has any control over what I say, do or think… that's left up to me. They can only influence me." "That's really complicated… so even though they made you—and are still spiritually conscious inside of you—you're still a new Digimon…" I said.

Mastemon then smiled before she said: "Yes, exactly right! You're good." and then she went on: "But they aren't exactly like 2 halves of a whole—" and then I said: "WHAT? What do you mean?" and Mastemon said: "In DNA digivolution, the new Digimon inherits qualities from both Digimon, but takes after one more than the other… that Digimon is called the 'base' in the DNA digivolution. Rather than inheriting a perfect 50-50 from both predecessors, you could think of the ratio as more 65-35, in favor of the base. In my case, the base was Angewomon, so I inherited more of her personality… but I still have qualities of LadyDevimon in me too, doubtlessly what you probably consider to be my brutal side, hee-hee…"

I paused before I shook my head and said: "No. I don't think of you as brutal." Mastemon looked at me before she said: "Hmm?" and I went on: "I couldn't put it into words before, but… now that I've taken all of this in, I would call you an enforcer of justice." Mastemon smiled before she said: "That's a very kind assessment. After how I saw you react, I didn't think you'd say something like that so soon…" and I said: "Well what can I say—you had a point. But more than that, you inherited the best of Angewomon's and LadyDevimon's qualities, so you ended up becoming an amazing Digimon."

Mastemon was still smiling as I went on: "You have Angewomon's kindness, bravery and goodwill inside you. You thoroughly are driven by good, combined with LadyDevimon's violence and evil… but in a restrained amount, so it gives you the drive to punish evil and stop others who want to hurt innocent people and Digimon. Yes… you are a perfect illustrator of what justice is. I'm proud of you, Mastemon."

Mastemon looked touched as she said: "That's sweet of you. The part of me that's Angewomon—and the part of me that's LadyDevimon—are both really touched and at peace to hear you say that. I too, appreciate that very much… thank you." I smiled before I said: "You're welcome. I'm happy that Angewomon and LadyDevimon got to live on and become you, Mastemon. They made the right choice…" and then Mastemon smiled before she said: "Thank you, Mark. I'm happy you feel optimistic about my DNA digivolution, but there's still something you shouldn't forget…"

And then I couldn't help but feel mystified by her response… Mastemon then went on: "Do you understand why Angewomon and LadyDevimon DNA digivolved, Mark?" "…Well I'd imagine it was so they could survive that fight and make it possible for us to get out safely." I said back.

"You're mostly right—Angewomon and LadyDevimon did want to survive the fight after all, and they also wanted to be able to protect—but they were really trying to protect only one individual: you. Angewomon truly wanted to protect you from any harm. And LadyDevimon felt the same. You were a friend to both of them… and I feel the same way." Mastemon said. I smiled before I said: "I know what you mean. You may not be Angewomon or LadyDevimon anymore, but you're still my friend. Nothing will change that." Mastemon smiled before she said: "Thank you, Mark."

Then she went on: "Well now that I have protected you, you're probably done here, right? So what's next for Ikaruga's noble explorer?" and then I laughed and said: "Well, I still need to get further south to get my last badge before I'll be all ready to help my server." and then I went on: "What about you, Mastemon?" Mastemon shook her head before she said: "Nothing at all, really… I don't have anywhere left to go."

Suddenly I felt uneasy as I said: "What…?" and she went on: "There isn't a place that I came from as Angewomon or LadyDevimon that would welcome me now… the angels would cast me out for combining with a demon and the demons would shun me for combining with an angel. That being said, I don't fit into any community anymore…" "Mastemon…" I said before she went on: "So I suppose it's time for me to stop trying to fit into a particular archetype and be myself from here on out!" and I smiled again before I said: "A fine idea. I know you'll do great things, Mastemon." Mastemon grinned before she said: "Thank you. I believe it too. I have all kinds of options now… although I know what I want."

And then she went on: "I so wish you would take me on as one of your Digimon, Mark. Now that I don't have a place I fit into, my only loyalty is to you. I know this journey would be best spent with us together." and I smiled before Mastemon continued: "But I know you, and I know how precious your Digimon are to you—and how much you value your time with them. So I will respect your wishes and back out gracefully. But if you ever need help… you can call me. I'll always be there." and then I smiled and laughed before I said: "Who said I was that inflexible? Is that all you give me credit for?" and Mastemon looked confused as I went on: "Admittedly, that was how I was for a long time… but even I've advanced past that now."

And then I turned to Arukenimon (and Mastemon did too) as I said: "Do you see my Arukenimon, Mastemon?" "Yes… what about her?" Mastemon asked. "She is a new Digimon. The 7th Digimon I own—and I couldn't fit all 7 in my digivice at once." I said back. And then I turned to Mastemon as I went on: "That being said, even I can change. I'm not so rigidly inflexible that I can't take any more Digimon. Not anymore. Now come on—we've got a lot to do from here on out." Mastemon smiled widely before she said: "Mark…" and then she came up and hugged me as she said: "Thank you! I didn't expect this would happen, but I'm not complaining—it's the best outcome I could have hoped for!" I chuckled before I said: "Glad to hear it. Of course, I can't actually have 7 Digimon in my digivice, so come on—we'd better get back to the Digihome and get ready to make our next move!" and everyone cheered before we headed back to the Jade Ruins. When we returned, I grinned and said: "Alright everyone, it's time to head back. Stay close, would you, Mastemon?" and she came up next to me as I returned to the Digihome.

When we arrived, Mastemon stepped forward and said: "Well it looks like we're really in paradise now, huh? An island resort?" and then she took a deep breath and said: "It's so warm and comfortable… and the sea breeze is so refreshing!" and then she turned to me before she said: "You have a nice Digihome, Mark." I smiled and said: "Thanks, Mastemon. I'm glad you like it here already." and then I went on: "Of course—as I referenced before—there's another Digimon here waiting for us. So come on—let's introduce you to her, Mastemon!" Mastemon smiled before she said: "That sounds good to me! Lead the way, Mark!"

And then we all prepared to search… before I thought I heard Hudiemon's voice… I followed it to the house and saw Hudiemon was singing inside! I got next to the door and waited for her to finish before I applauded and soon Hudiemon came out. When she saw me, she said: "Ah, there you are, Mark! Welcome back!" I smiled and said: "Thank you, Hudiemon. It's been a while since I've had the chance to hear you sing, but you're still as talented as ever! You've been keeping sharp!" Hudiemon giggled before she said: "Thanks! It's good to see you're all back too. Now I can—" but then she eyed Mastemon and said: "Wow! It looks like you've brought someone over! Who's she?"

I then explained everything to Hudiemon. By the end, Hudiemon looked surprised and said: "So Angewomon and LadyDevimon DNA digivolved… I never thought I'd see that happen…" and Mastemon chuckled before she said: "Yes, I can understand your disbelief—Angewomon and LadyDevimon were like oil and water for a long time." and then Hudiemon smiled before she said: "But even so, I'm not concerned! The fact that you're such a nice Digimon and you're so loyal to Mark makes you okay by me! Welcome to the team, Mastemon!" and Mastemon smiled before she said: "Thank you, Hudiemon. I'm happy to be a part of it!"

And then I said: "That's music to my ears! With Arukenimon and now Mastemon, we have a lot to be excited about with all of the amazing Digimon we have on the team now!" and everyone cheered before I turned to Hudiemon and said: "Even so, I think you were starting to say something before, Hudiemon?" and Hudiemon went on: "Yeah, that's right! I finished that special something while you were away! Do you want me to show you?" I smiled and said: "I'd be delighted!" and Hudiemon smiled and said: "Hee-hee! I'm glad you said that! Alright, I'll show you to it!"

And then Hudiemon took us to the art studio and she said: "I'll bring it right out. Wait here…" and then she went in… and brought out a canvas on a stand! She set it down and said: "Well, here it is… my first artwork I've attempted since I became humanoid!" and I looked it over…

It was even better than her mural. She had painted me, Sakuyamon, BanchoLeomon, Gryphonmon, RiseGreymon, Crescemon, Arukenimon and herself on the shore together… Sakuyamon and Crescemon were playing on the volleyball court together (Sakuyamon's staff was shown resting against a palm tree, near Crescemon's dual-edged scythe), BanchoLeomon was doing one-handed pushups (Hudiemon had drawn him to make it look like it was an easy task for him), Gryphonmon was on top of the house, roaring, RiseGreymon was posing, pointing his arm with the gun barrel up into the air and clenching his fist triumphantly, Hudiemon and Arukenimon were talking to each other in the shade of a palm tree (she had used the element of shadow quite well, too!) and I was in front of the house.

We all smiled when we saw it and I said: "That is beautifully done, Hudiemon. And to think you did such an amazing job without any of us around to even pose for you, that this all came out of your imagination… you're such a great artist." "I agree! I like that you put me on the volleyball court!" Crescemon said. "Yeah, I do too!" Sakuyamon said. BanchoLeomon laughed heartily before he said: "I like that you showed me doing something so physically demanding so easily… that's a high compliment, Hudiemon. I appreciate it." And RiseGreymon said: "That pose you put me in looks pretty photogenic, too! I should remember it for my next arena battle!" and Gryphonmon said: "I like that you drew me up high too! I'd like to do that, if only my talons wouldn't damage the roof…" and we all laughed before Arukenimon said: "I like that we were having fun talking like we always do. Very realistic!" and Hudiemon smiled and said: "Thanks, everyone! I'm glad you're all so supportive! It was hard, but it was a lot of fun to paint, too."

And then she turned to Mastemon and said: "And now that Mastemon is on the team, I can look forward to getting to paint a new one with her in it!" and Mastemon chuckled before she said: "How kind of you. That makes me feel even more welcome into the group so soon… thank you, Hudiemon." and Hudiemon smiled back before I said: "Well this day has been a massive success for all of us! A job well done, everybody! And now it's about time you all took a well-deserved rest. Let's get back to the shore, eh?"

And everyone nodded before Hudiemon put her painting back in the art studio and we all went over by the house. Of course, now that Mastemon was a part of the team, she was going to need a hammock too… I then turned to my Digimon and said: "Wait here…" and I went into the house and created a new hammock for Mastemon. When I came back out, I said: "Alright, now there's a hammock for everybody! So go on and rest up everyone!"

And everyone went to theirs while Mastemon chuckled and said: "So you have your Digimon sleep in hammocks, Mark? That's a charming idea." and I laughed back before I said: "Well, I thought it would blend in well with the island scenery. Everyone loves them too, so why don't you give it a go, Mastemon? You can rest up so we can all be ready to go to the next area." and Mastemon nodded before she said: "A fine idea. I'll do just that. Alright, see you soon, Mark." And she went to her new hammock and climbed in before she dozed off.

I then stood back and smiled. I had never thought that owning this many Digimon would feel like such a success or would be this enjoyable, but now I could see how wrong I was… it was great having Arukenimon and Mastemon on the team and I was looking forward to seeing what other surprises were lying around the corner in the next area!


	23. A glimpse of the heavens

Chapter 23—A glimpse of the heavens—

I contentedly relaxed as I waited for my Digimon to wake up. It took a little bit, but eventually, they started to awaken one by one, until they were all awake! Once everyone was up, Gryphonmon said: "Mmm… yeah! I'm all ready to go now!" and then Crescemon said: "I know what you mean… and we'll be headed to the last area in Ikaruga Server too! It will be exciting to see!" and Hudiemon grinned before she said: "Yeah… it feels like it was just yesterday that we were speculating over what the next area's going to be like… I guess we'll see soon enough." "Yeah! I'm still hoping for a volcano!" RiseGreymon said. We all laughed before BanchoLeomon said: "Looks like some things never change…" Sakuyamon then turned to me and said: "So what now, Mark? Are we ready to go?"

I then stopped and thought for a moment… I didn't know how much Zachary had trained his Arukenimon, but… maybe she could digivolve… it couldn't hurt to check, anyway. "Well why don't we put that on hold for the time being? I know I'd be curious to see how close Arukenimon is to digivolving, ever since she joined us." I asked. Arukenimon grinned before she said: "Hey, yeah! Great idea, Mark!" and then I smiled back before I said: "Thank you, Arukenimon. Well why don't we go into the house and check?"

And then I headed off to the house (with everyone following) and when we were all in, I booted up the computer and checked… and I saw she could! I then smiled and said: "Aw yeah!" and then Arukenimon looked surprised before she said: "Wait… you mean…?!" and I said: "Yup! You can digivolve already, Arukenimon! It looks like Zachary must have been training you well!" and Arukenimon smiled before she said: "Well yes, he did use me with some regularity. Even so, this is really exciting! Let's do it!" "I hear ya! I'll make it happen!" I said.

I then digivolved Arukenimon into the only Digimon there was to digivolve her into—a Parasimon. She still was spider-like (although now she actually had 8 legs) and was mechanical now with a purplish-pink body with a yellow backside. She had a big eyeball on the front of her body and looked 4'11 tall. It also said Parasimon was now a machine Digimon, instead of nature… that meant she could really help against holy Digimon, but that she was now weak against earth Digimon.

When the process ended, I saw Parasimon look down at herself and for a second, she looked odd before she regained her composure… almost like a combination of shock and disappointment… I then said: "Well it looks like you've done it, Parasimon! You made it all the way to the top—the mega level! Great job!" and Parasimon said: "Thank you, Mark… it looks like I'm your only machine Digimon too… I'm glad I'll be useful to you." and then I nodded before I said: "Of course! You've been doing great already and I know you'll keep on getting better too!"

For the first time so far, Parasimon looked happy as I said: "Well now that everyone's all set to go, it looks like it's time for us to decide who's going to stay behind…" and then I went on: "Sakuyamon, Gryphonmon, would you be willing to take it easy here while we head off?" and then Gryphonmon said: "You bet! Back to the hammock for me!" and we all laughed before Sakuyamon said: "I wouldn't mind either. Have a safe trip, Mark!" and I smiled before I said: "We will! See you both soon!"

And then we left the Digihome. We ended up in the Jade Ruins again and I restocked our supplies before we left the city and went through the woods again until we finally came up on the mountain range… from there it was a bit of a hike until we got to higher ground and discovered a village on top of the mountain… and the shuttle! RiseGreymon then said: "So this is our destination, huh? This place was quite a commute…" and then we all laughed before Hudiemon said: "Maybe… but it's still such an amazing place for a village! And we're so high up—you can see almost all of the area from up here! I wouldn't mind flying up here again someday!"

Then we all smiled before I said: "Well we'll have plenty of time for return trips later… but let's not forget our objective! We were going to take the shuttle to the next area! So let's go!" and my Digimon nodded before we approached it (and we saw a man outside of it next to a machine) and when we approached him, he said: "Welcome to the Mach Peak shuttle. Are you interested in boarding today?" "You got it!" I said. He then nodded and said: "We can only grant entry to persons who have 3 badges. Would you mind scanning your digivice on this machine here?" "No, not at all!" I said.

Then I scanned it and the man said: "…Yes, it looks like you have them! Alright then! But before I can let you on, I'm afraid there is one small problem…" and I suddenly felt uneasy as I said: "What do you mean?" "Digimon are prohibited from riding the shuttle. You'll need to call them back before you can board." the man said. "Oh, that's it? Sure, hold on…" I said. I then turned to my Digimon and said: "Sorry about this, guys. I'll be sure to call you all out as soon as I arrive!" and then BanchoLeomon laughed and said: "We know, Mark! See you then!"

And I grinned before I called them all back and turned back to the man. He then said: "Well it looks like that protocol was instituted for good reason… the rules for the shuttle were written years ago, but that was the first time I've ever seen someone try to board the shuttle with their Digimon…" "Ahaha… I guess I should have expected as much. We always travel together, so I was hoping they would get to see the ride, but rules are rules…" I said. I then went on: "I suppose you must find that a bit odd." the man grinned before he said: "It's certainly heartwarming that you all get along together that well… I hadn't thought about it, but it's nice to see someone who makes the most of the game." and I grinned back before he went on: "But nonetheless, I shouldn't be taking too much more time. Right this way, sir." and I nodded and said: "Thanks."

And I boarded the shuttle. After some more people came in, it took off at high speed! I turned to the windows and watched the scenery zoom by… we went over the mountain range, then through the jungles, then up a long river, then out to the ocean… and finally to a shuttle stop at a beach! We all left the shuttle before it rocketed off again…

I then went off to the side and called my Digimon out again. When they were all out, I said: "Sorry about the wait, everyone! We're here at last—the last area of Ikaruga Server!" and then they looked around before Hudiemon smiled and said: "Wow, so the last area of Ikaruga Server is a beach, just like the Digihome? Who'd have thought it?!" and Crescemon beamed and said: "Now this is a climate I can get behind! The jungle was so hot, but this is warm and pleasant, with the sea breeze!" and then she ran out and started splashing in the water! RiseGreymon laughed as BanchoLeomon said: "This is nice. It's a nice little reminder of home—" before Hudiemon bent down and put her hands in the sand behind him as she said: "Heads up, muscles!" and she splashed him with sand! BanchoLeomon then turned around and said: "You call that splashing someone with sand? Let me show you how it's done, you rascal!" and he quickly splashed sand at Hudiemon that looked like it hit her more forcefully (doubtlessly because of BanchoLeomon's massive strength), but Hudiemon didn't seem to mind and she started laughing as BanchoLeomon laughed with her. Even Parasimon lied down under the shade of a tree.

Mastemon stood next to me and chuckled as she said: "Even after they've been living in it for so long, they still enjoy it just as much now… beaches are truly timeless." I laughed and said: "You've got that right! Now let's see…" and I checked my map… ironically, it said that it was possible to access our Digihomes from this shuttle stop and it also said that there was a harbor located further away where we could ride a ship between the island we were on and any that were nearby. But there was one more interesting piece of information too—it said that there was a gate located on the northwestern shore of this island that led to a realm in the sky where angel Digimon resided… and there was one named Seraphimon who was handing out treasure!

I then stopped and thought for a moment… I already had a piece of a treasure from my last adventure into the Timberlands with Zachary… as long as I did, I suppose it couldn't hurt to take some extra time to complete it! "Hmm…" I said before Mastemon turned to me and said: "What is it, Mark?" and I looked up to see her (as well as all of my other Digimon, who must have returned while I was looking at my map) and said: "Oh, it looks like there's a Digimon not too far away who's handing out treasure to anyone who can defeat him in a battle." "A treasure? Do you know what kind?" Mastemon asked. "Digimon like these always hand out treasures to make protective charms. I already have a piece of it, so I might as well complete it." I said back. "Good idea. That's bound to come in handy." Mastemon said.

I smiled and said: "Exactly right, Mastemon! There is one potential problem though…" and then Parasimon said: "Really? Like what?" and then I turned to Mastemon and said: "The Digimon lives in a realm of angels, like where you used to come from, Mastemon…" and then she smiled before she said: "How sweet of you to worry about me. But don't worry, Mark—my old continuum wasn't in this area." And then she went on: "But you shouldn't worry about that, Mark—even if it were here, I would still go to it, for you." I smiled when I heard this and said: "Thank you, Mastemon. You really are very kind and loyal." and she smiled back before RiseGreymon asked: "So is that our plan? Next stop, angel street?" and I laughed before I said: "Exactly right, RiseGreymon! Alright, let's get to it!"

And then I went through the island, following my digivice's map feature to the gate. We kept going, until we arrived at where the map said the gate was and soon I saw it: it was a stone arch that had white and purple stone blocks stacked on one another… but there was nothing in the middle… you could see everything behind it.

Crescemon then said: "Well, we've been walking for a while… is this it?" I then approached the gate as I said: "It _ought_ to be… my digivice said that there was a gate that led to it, but…" and then I was in front of the gate as I went on: "…This has to be it… so why is there nothing inside? Shouldn't it have something to warp someone to the realm?" "Well we can't really say anything now, right? I mean, we haven't even tried using it." RiseGreymon said. I nodded as I said: "That's a good point. Let's see…" and I went into the arch… and nothing happened.

My Digimon walked up to it one by one, as BanchoLeomon said: "Is the gate defective? That doesn't make much sense…" and Hudiemon said: "Yeah, particularly as it's being advertised as a place for challengers to go…" Parasimon nodded and she said: "Yeah, that doesn't make any sense… has it been tampered with?" By now Mastemon was approaching the gate and she said: "It could be protective technology. We can't say for—" but then I suddenly felt myself getting teleported away!

And the next thing I knew, I was in a promenade that was up high in the sky! It was colored teal and made of stone and there were fountains around, with roads going down various paths… but that wasn't important right now! I spun around and I didn't see my Digimon anywhere! "Guys! Where are you?!" I yelled, but I didn't get any answer… I guess all I can do is take the gate and go back… luckily I happened to see another one further down, so I went up to it, but within seconds, I saw my Digimon come through it!

When I saw them, I smiled widely as I said: "GUYS!" and I ran up to them as BanchoLeomon said: "Mark! Thank goodness, we were worried sick!" and when I was before them, I said: "Likewise! Am I ever glad to see you!" and Hudiemon nodded before she said: "I know how you feel… but at least we're all together again. That's what's really important… the fact we're at our destination is a plus too!" "Even so, why did Mark teleport only then? I don't get it…" Parasimon said. "I think I might have an idea…" Mastemon said before I said: "Mastemon?" and then she said: "Turn around. Do you see what it looks like now?" and I did so (and so did the others) and we saw a swirling, whitish-pink light in between the arches! "So it has something in the center now…" Crescemon said before RiseGreymon said: "I'll say! What's the deal with that?!" and then Mastemon said: "Let's try something… I'm going to back up a few paces. Watch the gate for me, please."

And then she stepped away from it and I watched it… and soon the light in the center disappeared! I could see everything behind it again! "HUH? It deactivated?!" I said before I heard Mastemon say: "Hmm… maybe…" and then we turned to her to see her walking back up to us… and when she got close enough, the light was in between the arches again!

"And now it's active again?!" Hudiemon said before Mastemon said: "As I expected… it looks like you need a holy Digimon in order to activate the gate. It won't work otherwise." I turned to her and said: "Well it's a good thing we have you then, Mastemon! That would have been a very frustrating outing otherwise…" and she grinned before Parasimon said: "So it takes a holy Digimon to access the realm of the angels… I guess that makes sense." "Yup. And that means we're here… angel street." I said. And then everyone else laughed (especially RiseGreymon, who playfully slapped me on the shoulder with his hand) and then I said: "Alright, we'd better find Seraphimon… let's see…" And I checked my map and located him before BanchoLeomon said: "Have you found where he is, Mark?" and then I pointed to the northeast as I said: "He's over there! Let's search!" and everyone nodded before we went off.

As we went through the area, the view around and below us was amazing! Eventually, Parasimon said: "Wow, what a lovely place! Being in a floating city surrounded by the clouds is something else!" "Yeah. It's majestic and the fountains add a nice touch too…" Crescemon said. "Yeah and thanks to Mastemon, the commute was a snap! Normally getting to see something like this wouldn't be possible." BanchoLeomon said. Mastemon chuckled as Hudiemon said: "Definitely! Even for Digimon who can fly like me, it would still be a long flight…" and then RiseGreymon said: "Got that right! I wonder if there are any more of these in this part of Ikaruga Server…"

But then 3 Digimon leapt out at us! One was a giant white bird Digimon… it had a yellow head with a beak and had red feathers around its eyes and underneath its jaw, along with bluish-green feathers behind its head—it also had black horns that pointed backwards on the top of its head. Its midsection was white and had a long white tail, with tailfeathers surrounding its hips that were colored white and bluish-green. It had 6 massive white wings—2 were diagonally upward, 2 stretched out horizontally and 2 were diagonally downward and the 2 that were pointing diagonally downward had yellow talons on them with tan claws. It looked 8'4 tall. The second was an odd humanoid Digimon that walked on 2 legs… its lower body looked like a bird's, with yellow calves that had talons coming out of its 2 toes in the front of each foot, plus another talon coming out of a toe on the back of each foot, while its thighs were covered with red feathers and had red tail feathers behind it. Yet its upper body was distinctively humanoid and had white arms with white feathers with red ends coming out of its forearms. It had silver shoulder pads and a silver chest plate, and wore a black belt with a silver and red belt buckle around its waist. It had a silver visor that covered up its eyes and a red helmet, as well as 2 white and purple cat-like ears… it had spiky brown hair and looked 5'5 tall. And the last one was a Crescemon!

I felt my digivice vibrate before I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Valdurmon scan data: 5%, Silphymon scan data: ERROR, Crescemon scan data: 10%". It also said Valdurmon was a holy elemental Digimon, Silphymon was an air elemental Digimon… and of course I knew Crescemon was a water elemental Digimon. It also said that Valdurmon was a mega level Digimon while Silphymon and Crescemon were ultimates, so they were going to be a formidable bunch…

I then turned to my Digimon and said: "Parasimon, you're up!" and she ran in as she said: "Got it! You can count on me, Mark!" and then Silphymon said: "Lightning arc!" and he conjured a whip of lightning in his hand and then swung it in a diagonal arc at Parasimon, from the ground to the air. I then said: "Parasimon, get Valdurmon! Use piston punches!" and then Parasimon said: "Piston punches!" and she ran up to Valdurmon and leapt at him before she clapped her feet around him. Then she landed, jumped up and did it again! Parasimon then came back as Valdurmon took it a little hard, recovered and then said: "Aurora undulation!" and he flew up high before he radiated light like an aurora all around him! Parasimon looked away from the light as she recoiled (and Valdurmon came back down) and Crescemon said: "Lunatic dance!" and then she went into a spinning, cutting frenzy with her dual-edged scythe!

Parasimon recovered before I said: "Parasimon, keep it up! Use piston punches on Valdurmon again!" and Parasimon said: "Piston punches!" and she leapt at Valdurmon and clapped him with her feet again. Valdurmon recovered as Crescemon said: "Whirlpool!" and she created a swirling whirlpool underneath Parasimon! Soon it sucked her in and pulled her inside before it spat Parasimon back out and vanished. Parasimon was coughing as she stood up again and Valdurmon followed up and said: "Almighty sun!" and he sent a yellow line up into the air… before it suddenly turned into a giant, yellow-orange sun! The sun then came down (and poor Parasimon could only look down, without a way to shield her eye) as she started to tremble from the heat before the sun flashed and it disappeared. Silphymon then said: "Top gun!" and he positioned his arms horizontally to his side with his left hand over his right hand, palm side down, while his right hand was below, palm side up. It felt like a second later that a ball of crackling, static electricity formed in between them and he sent it at Parasimon!

Crescemon then said: "Whirlpool!" and created another whirlpool beneath Parasimon that sucked her in and then spat her back out before Silphymon said: "Top gun!" and once again conjured a ball of electricity between his hands and fired it at Parasimon! I then said: "Parasimon, finish off Valdurmon! Use piston punches!" and Parasimon said: "Piston punches!" and she attacked Valdurmon with it… before he collapsed!

Silphymon and Crescemon looked a little surprised before Silphymon said: "Lightning arc!" and conjured another whip of lightning in his hand before he swung it at Parasimon. "Parasimon, get him back! Use attack drop!" I said before Parasimon said: "Attack drop!" and she cast a spell on Silphymon that lowered his damage output with physical attacks. Crescemon then followed up with a whirlpool.

By now, Parasimon looked really tired, so I said: "Great job, Parasimon! Now come on back!" and she came running back before I said: "Hudiemon, you're next! Go for it!" and Hudiemon nodded as she said: "You got it!" and she flew in. Silphymon then attacked with top gun before Crescemon said: "Voodoo light!" and the immediate space around us suddenly turned dark as a purple-colored flame appeared where Hudiemon was and burned her! She took it a little hard too!

"Hudiemon, infinity dream!" I said before she said: "Infinity dream!" and she scattered aquamarine-colored dust from her wings at Silphymon and Crescemon! Both of them looked sickened and Crescemon even fell forward and fell asleep after the attack! Silphymon stood and attacked with another top gun before he recoiled from poison damage and Crescemon simply lay there dozing, before she tossed about in her sleep from poison damage.

"Great work, Hudiemon! Now get Crescemon! Flying kick!" I said. Hudiemon ran forward as she said: "Flying kick!" and somersaulted forward and came down, kicking Crescemon in the face! Hudiemon then pushed off and flipped back to where she started as Crescemon kept dozing and Silphymon said: "Lightning arc!" and attacked with it again. "Hudiemon, keep it up! Use force of nature on Crescemon!" I said. Hudiemon then said: "Force of nature!" and she made a giant pillar of green light suddenly emerge where Crescemon was and it flashed as it expanded outward and exploded! Crescemon then tossed about in her sleep one more time before she woke up… but she couldn't get up! Silphymon then attacked with another top gun.

I then said: "That'll do, Hudiemon! Now get back here!" and she flew back as I said: "RiseGreymon, you finish this up!" and he came running in as Silphymon said: "Reflex boost!" and he cast a spell on himself to heighten his awareness! I then said: "RiseGreymon, use trident revolver!" and he said: "Trident revolver!" and he pointed his arm with the gun barrel at Silphymon before he fired 2 fireballs from it at him! Silphymon sidestepped the first one, but got hit by the second. He then attacked with a lightning arc before I said: "Get him, RiseGreymon! Use trident revolver!" and RiseGreymon said: "Trident revolver!" and only shot 1 fireball at Silphymon this time, but at least it hit him. Silphymon attacked with a top gun… before he collapsed from poison damage! Then he, Valdurmon and Crescemon all got up and ran away!

I then turned to my Digimon and said: "Alright! A job well done, everyone!" and they all smiled as I used an HP total recharge to completely heal Parasimon, an HP ultra recharge to heal Hudiemon and an HP super recharge to heal RiseGreymon. Then we went back to searching for Seraphimon. We kept following the route until we came to a silver castle that had a drawbridge bridging the gap over a bunch of clouds… thankfully it was down!

I nodded before Crescemon said: "Well it looks like we're at the end of the road… is this it, Mark?" and I said: "Yup! The map says it is!" and Hudiemon said: "Alright, another castle! I'm excited to see what it looks like inside!" and everyone nodded before we went in. Inside there was a fountain in the foyer, stairs up to the second floor and branching pathways. The ceiling was clear glass too, so we could see the sky above us! We marveled at it a bit before we moved in until we came to a throne room that was truly massive—the ceiling was many feet above us! It also had 3 thrones up high near the top—the first was on the left and had roses and holly on the top and it had a Digimon in it. It was humanoid and wore a jade-colored plate over its chest (yet had nothing over its midriff) and had silver arm armor which also covered its neck with jade-colored valve-like armor over its shoulders. It had jade-colored long glove armor that had feathery-like sides and went up to its forearms. It wore a very long white skirt which was colored jade from its hips to its knees and inside the jade portion there was a golden cross there… it had a jade-colored helm that covered its eyes with 3 cougar-like heads on the top. It also had a red feather that drooped backwards at the top of its helm and 2 jade-colored high heels on its feet. It had 4 sets of golden wings, with 2 whitish-tan feathery wings on the bottom and had light brown hair that went down to its feet. It looked 6'4 tall.

The second was on the right and had angel wings on the top and it had another Digimon… it had 2 arms and 2 legs, but otherwise didn't look very human… it had a mostly pink body with a white stripe down its stomach and face with yellow borders and had a large white ruff with an interior yellow ruff that was much smaller… it had 2 gold rings around its massive pink rabbit-like ears that pointed diagonally upward and back and it had 2 triangular flaps of skin on either side of its hips… it almost looked like a weird, stuffed animal and looked 7'11 tall.

And the last one was in the middle with a gold and silver shield on the top… and another Digimon was sitting in it! It was humanoid and wore a silver breastplate over its stomach with gold symbols and had a silver tasset with gold ends. It wore silver greaves that were blue around the ankles and knees, with gold symbols in the middle of each. It had massive, blue shoulder pads with gold symbols in the middle and silver borders and blue forearm guards, also with gold symbols in the middle and silver borders. It had a blue helm that had no eyeholes with a gold symbol in the middle, a gold crest on the top and silver wings on the sides. It had a gold cloth draping from underneath its breastplate that was in a blue arrow shape (with gold symbols inside and gold borders) starting from directly beneath the breastplate and then it was a solid gold cloth from there on with red characters printed on it. It had 5 sets of golden wings and looked 7'5 tall.

My Digimon and I all exchanged glances before we approached the thrones then the Digimon in the middle throne looked at us and said: "Ah, I see a new face has come to our domain… wonderful." and then he went on: "Since you're here, I'm assuming you came for the treasure I offer, right?" and I said: "Yes sir, that's correct!" and the Digimon in the middle throne laughed before he said: "Such a polite challenger! I like that!" and then he and the other 2 leapt down—falling a great distance—and a little before they were going to land, the angels on the left and middle thrones flapped their wings and decelerated to a gentle landing… while the Digimon on the right throne decelerated on its own…

The Digimon in the middle then went on: "Well then, I'll introduce myself—I am Seraphimon, one of the 3 angels in charge of this realm." and then the Digimon on the left said: "I am Ophanimon. I work with Seraphimon to maintain our realm." and then the Digimon on the right said: "And my name is GoodCherubimon. I'm the last angel responsible for helping to make our realm the best it can be." Seraphimon then nodded before he said: "Surprised? I know it says I was the Digimon who hands out treasure, but there are 3 of us that you can fight—" and then I said: "Can fight? You mean you're not going to attack all together at once?" and then Ophanimon shook her head before she said: "No. You will only fight one of us, chosen at random." and then GoodCherubimon said: "We thought it would make it more interesting for the challengers. Don't worry though—we're all holy Digimon here, so not too much will change."

I grinned before I said: "I like your thinking! So who's going to be our opponent?" and then Seraphimon said: "We'll show you…" and then he, Ophanimon and GoodCherubimon raised their arms and Seraphimon conjured a red arrow over his head, while Ophanimon conjured a green arrow over her head and GoodCherubimon conjured a blue arrow over his head. The arrows then moved towards each other until they merged into a single white arrow. Ophanimon then said: "This arrow will float over our heads, moving from me, to Seraphimon, to GoodCherubimon and then back to me, over and over again. It will eventually decelerate until it comes to a full stop… and whoever it's pointing to at that time will be your opponent." I nodded and said: "Alright, that sounds fair." "Good! Then are you ready? Here goes nothing!" GoodCherubimon said.

And then the arrow started to slowly move from each Digimon to another until it started to accelerate and move really, really fast—soon I couldn't even tell where it was—until it gradually slowed down and eventually came to a full stop over Seraphimon. Seraphimon then laughed and said: "Well it looks like there are no surprises here… I'm your opponent, as advertised!"

And then Ophanimon and GoodCherubimon backed up as Seraphimon said: "Then let me explain the rules: You can use 2 Digimon at once to fight me and you can't use any items. While I suppose this is implied, I'll say it anyway: because your only 2 Digimon are out, you can't switch them with any of your Digimon that aren't participating. And that's it. Are you ready?" and I said: "No problem! Let's get started!" and then I turned to my Digimon before I said: "Mastemon and Parasimon—go for it!" and Mastemon flew in as she said: "You can count on me! I won't lose!" while Parasimon ran on in and said: "Yeah! We've got this!"

And I grinned before Seraphimon said: "Strike of the seven stars!" and then he conjured 7 pairs of shimmering, white-colored balls of light around himself and one pair went flying at Mastemon and Parasimon! One ball hit Mastemon while the other hit Parasimon and then this happened 6 more times until the shimmering balls of light were all gone… Mastemon had no trouble taking all the attacks she did, while Parasimon looked like she had taken it harder… I then said: "Mastemon, use chaos degradation! Parasimon, get him with a pulse beam!" and then Mastemon said: "Chaos degradation!" and in one of her hands a baby blue-colored light emerged, and in her other hand a pink light emerged. Mastemon then brought them together and the result was not a purple-like light, but instead a small swirling ball that looked more like a tiny black hole… Mastemon then sent it at Seraphimon and when it made contact with him, it swirled into a giant black hole that hurt him before it disappeared—it looked like it worked well too! Parasimon then followed up and said: "Pulse beam!" and she fired a pink beam at Seraphimon! The beam created a pink explosion when it made contact and Seraphimon looked a little subdued from it—it looked like it had worked well, too!

Seraphimon then said: "Falling star!" and then he sent a black line into the air… and then the entire area above us turned into a starry sky! Seraphimon then leapt up and eventually went so high, he was no longer visible… and soon we saw a white streak through the sky coming down! It descended very fast until soon it was getting close and we saw it—it was a smaller falling meteor, and Seraphimon was riding it! He steered it towards Parasimon and then dismounted it before it crashed into her! The area above us returned to normal (and Parasimon recovered) as I said: "Parasimon, keep going! Pulse beam! Mastemon, use cry in the night!" and Parasimon said: "Pulse beam!" and she fired another pink beam that exploded when it hit Seraphimon and Mastemon followed up and said: "Cry in the night!" and the entire area went pitch black before several giant bolts of white lightning zapped Seraphimon! Seraphimon cried out before the area returned to normal.

Seraphimon was actually starting to look worn out now (although Parasimon looked hurt too…) and then he said: "Almighty sun!" and he sent a yellow line into the air… before it suddenly turned into a giant, yellow-orange sun! The sun then came down and Mastemon and Parasimon started to look overwhelmed by heat (and all poor Parasimon could do was once again look away from the descending sun, since she couldn't shield her eye…) and then it stayed there for a moment before it flashed and it was gone. "Parasimon, use pulse beam! Mastemon, use cry in the night!" I said. Parasimon then attacked with pulse beam again while Mastemon said: "Cry in the night!" and made the area once again go pitch black—in a polar opposite of what it had just been—and then Seraphimon got zapped by bolts of white lightning again!

Seraphimon looked about ready to drop before he said: "Falling star!" and he made the area above us into a starry sky again before he leapt up high and came down on a meteor. As soon as I could see who he was aiming it at (which was Parasimon), I said: "He's aiming at you, Parasimon! Get ready to block!" and Parasimon assumed a defensive stance before Seraphimon steered the meteor towards her and dismounted it as it crashed… and Parasimon was still okay! I then said: "Let's wrap this up, Mastemon! Cry in the night!" and she attacked with it again… and that did it! Seraphimon was down!

My Digimon cheered as I said: "Alright! Way to go, Mastemon, Parasimon—you both did great job!" and then Seraphimon sat up as Ophanimon and GoodCherubimon helped him up. I heard Ophanimon say: "You did well, Seraphimon—you did a lot of damage and kept them on their toes with your attacks." and then GoodCherubimon said: "Yeah. It was an excellent effort by both sides." I smiled when I saw this and then turned to Mastemon and Parasimon and said: "Great going! Now take these—you've earned them!" and I used an HP total recharge on Parasimon and an HP super recharge on Mastemon (since she had sustained much less damage). Mastemon then said: "Thank you, Mark. I appreciate you being willing to heal me, even though the damage I took was so minor…" and Parasimon grinned back and said: "Thanks, Mark! That'll help make the trip back a lot more doable!" and we all laughed before Seraphimon said: "You all make an excellent team… that's very pleasing to see." and then I turned back to him and said: "Thank you. You 3 really make a good team too, caring for each other like that." "Naturally. We've been friends and been working together for a long time. Besides, angels should model good behavior." Ophanimon said and Seraphimon said: "Got that right! We're angels and that's what we do!"

And we all laughed together before Seraphimon said: "And speaking of which, delivering on promises is another good behavior, so without further ado, I present to you your prize!"

And then he raised his arms into the air and brought them back down again and a purple stone block materialized as he did, eventually floating in midair before us! I then walked up and took it as I said: "Thank you, Seraphimon!" and Seraphimon said: "My pleasure. It looks like you still have a little more to go to assemble a complete treasure, but I wish you luck!" and I smiled and said: "Thank you! I wish you all the best here in your fantastic realm in the sky, too! It was cool getting to explore here!" and then GoodCherubimon said: "Good! I'm glad we have another satisfied visitor!" and Ophanimon said: "Indeed, that is what we hoped for all of our visitors… the whole reason we decided to hand out treasure here is because we wanted challengers to get a glimpse of the heavens from our realm."

I smiled before I said: "What a nice idea. You all are really good Digimon. It's impressive!" and then Seraphimon said: "Well I'm certainly satisfied with that assessment! And for what it's worth, you're clearly a good tamer too." and I smiled before Seraphimon said: "Well now that we're done here, I'll leave you to your journey, Mark. Farewell!" and I smiled and nodded before I turned around and left.

From there, we worked our way back to the entrance and went through the gate back down to the shore we were on when we had come through the first time. Then Hudiemon said: "Well that was certainly a nice outing… where are we headed now, Mark?" and I said: "Let's get going to the harbor—it's not too far from here and we'll need to get to the first town soon." "An excellent idea, Mark! We're ready when you are!" Crescemon said and I smiled as I said: "That works for me! Let's go!"

And we headed east until we eventually found the harbor and the ship! We managed to board it before it left (and remarkably, they actually accommodated my Digimon this time) and we sailed across the ocean until we came up in the port of the next island! My Digimon and I all stepped out and then we saw it; it was a quiet seaside town that looked like it specialized in exporting fish and fruit.

We then stepped off the ship onto the dock and headed further in. I checked my digivice and saw this town was called 'Briny Bay'. My Digimon all looked around as Parasimon said: "Wow, this is certainly a quaint little community…" and Hudiemon said: "Yeah. Looks like they have some nice exports too—I know I wouldn't mind a taste of some of the fruits I saw on the way here!" and RiseGreymon said: "Yeah, and I'll bet I could cook up those fish so they'd be real tasty!" and I laughed before I said: "Keep your appetites in check, guys—we should go and check on Sakuyamon and Gryphonmon first. I'll bet they're wondering how we're doing. Then we can go and have a taste of the port's goods." and everyone nodded before we returned to the Digihome!

When we arrived, I saw Gryphonmon lying in the shade of a palm tree (he looked awake though) and Sakuyamon on the volleyball court, practicing bumping, setting and spiking the ball—she had set down her staff against a palm tree so she could practice. I then smiled and said: "Hey, Sakuyamon! Gryphonmon!" and they looked up before Gryphonmon ran over (and Sakuyamon got her staff before she followed) and Sakuyamon said: "Welcome back, everyone! How did your trip to the next area go?" "Yeah! Go on and fill us in!" Gryphonmon said.

I then told them about the fact that the next area was a beach area (like here), our trip to the angel realm and our arrival in Briny Bay. By the end of it, Sakuyamon looked surprised and said: "Wow, so the area outside is a string of islands, similar to our island… how interesting." "Yeah! It's too bad I couldn't see the angel realm though—it would have been fun to fly above the clouds!" Gryphonmon said. I laughed and said: "Sorry, Gryphonmon! We'll go see it again someday." and he smiled and said: "Now you're talking! I'll be looking forward to it!"

And we all smiled before I turned to my Digimon who came with me and said: "Before we go anywhere though, you'd all better rest up from our most recent outing—that was a long one." and then Parasimon said: "Fine by me! It was beautiful up there, but the Digimon were strong… I could use a good rest." and then she and BanchoLeomon, RiseGreymon, Crescemon, Hudiemon and Mastemon all went to their hammocks and rested up.


	24. Digimon for a day

Chapter 24—Digimon for a day—

As my Digimon dozed off, I turned to Sakuyamon and Gryphonmon and said: "And I know you've both had enough rest and relaxation for now… why don't we go into the house and talk?" and Gryphonmon grinned and said: "Great idea! That'll beat trying to sleep when I'm energetic by a mile!" "Yes, that sounds good to me too!" Sakuyamon said.

We then went into the house and I stood by a window (so I could monitor if the others had woken up yet) while Sakuyamon and Gryphonmon got across from me. We had a nice little chat—one perk about having Digimon stay behind and not get tired out was that I'd always have someone to talk to whenever I was waiting for the others to wake up now. This went on until I happened to check out the window and saw my Digimon stirring! I then said: "Whoops, looks like the others have woken up! Let's go see how they're doing. I enjoyed talking to you both though, Sakuyamon, Gryphonmon." "Hey, same here, Mark! I hope we get to do this again!" Gryphonmon said. "I feel the same. I had fun getting to chat with you, Mark." Sakuyamon said.

We all smiled before we headed out. By now, everyone was out of their hammocks and I said: "Good morning, everyone! I hope you had a good rest." RiseGreymon stretched out before he said: "You know it!" and we all laughed before Crescemon said: "So who's going to be going out today, Mark?" "Well let's not get ahead of ourselves, hmm? I know you all were so interested in the local cuisine around the harbor and I also remember promising you a taste of the food there…" I said and then they looked confused before I chuckled and said: "Don't worry—you'll see what I mean!" and I went into the house and created a big table outside and then created plates of the same fruits and seafood that had been sold in the harbor, from fresh pineapple and mangoes to clam chowder and barbecued swordfish. I stepped out of the house before I said: "And there it is! Dig in everyone!" and Hudiemon giggled before she said: "Just like you did for us in Mango Gardens! You really are the best, Mark!"

And my Digimon enjoyed having a little feast before they were done and I deleted the food and table as a simple form of cleanup. RiseGreymon laughed before he said: "Mmm-mm! That barbecued swordfish was just as good as I thought it'd be!" "Yeah and those fish sticks were really tasty too!" Gryphonmon said. "So were those delicious pineapple slices… mmm. And I don't think we even had those when we went to the Digihome after we arrived in Mango Gardens, did we?" Sakuyamon asked. "I think that's right…" Hudiemon said. Mastemon chuckled before she said: "I knew you were the type to do nice things like this for your Digimon, Mark… you really are something special." I smiled back and said: "Aw thanks, Mastemon!" and we all laughed before I went on: "Well now that everyone's had a taste of the harbor, we'd best get back out there to restock our supplies."

"Great! So who's staying behind this time?" BanchoLeomon asked. "Mastemon and RiseGreymon—would you mind?" I asked. "Not at all! I'm looking forward to a nice break!" RiseGreymon said. "I'll be happy to, if that's what you want. See you soon, Mark." Mastemon said. I smiled back and said: "Thank you, both of you. I appreciate you being such good sports!" and then I turned to my remaining Digimon before I said: "Alright everyone, let's go!" and they all cheered as we left the Digihome. When we were back out in the harbor, I went to the local shops and restocked my healing items. When I was all done, I stepped out into the streets again and then I noticed something surprising: Irene was here!

I then approached her and said: "Irene!" and she turned to me and when she saw me, she grinned and said: "Ah, Mark." and we approached each other before I said: "It's good to see you. Have you been holding up okay?" "Yes, I've still been making progress in Digimon View, as you can see." Irene replied. Then she went on: "How about you?" "I'm doing great! I've only got one badge to go and I even have 2 new Digimon!" I said. Irene looked a little surprised before she said: "You… you have 2 new Digimon? That's certainly interesting. I never thought you would grow your team." and I laughed before I said: "In retrospect, I don't blame you. But things change over time, and I'm one of them. And I'm really happy I added them to the team too."

Irene then smiled and said: "How nice… you really are doing well here…" and then she paused before she looked lost in thought and said: "Hmm…" and I said: "Irene? Are you alright?" before she said: "Ah, sorry. I've just had something on my mind lately." "What is it? Is it something I can help with?" I asked. Irene paused before she said: "…Sure. I think you're just the right person for the job."

I suddenly felt confused as Irene went on: "Even so though, I'd rather talk to you about it in your Digihome… would you mind taking me there?" "No, not at all." I said back. "Excellent. Then go on, Mark!" Irene said. I then huddled next to Irene (as did my Digimon) before we were teleported off!

When we arrived, Irene looked around before she said: "So this is your Digihome… it's nice. You gave it a real island resort feel." I chuckled and said: "Yup! That's the way we do things here!" Irene continued to look around and then she spotted Mastemon and RiseGreymon before she said: "What are those Digimon doing on this island? Shouldn't they be on another one?" and then Mastemon and RiseGreymon turned to us before Mastemon chuckled and said: "Well that was certainly fast… and what's this? You've brought a friend?" and RiseGreymon said: "Hey Mark! And Irene too!" Mastemon then turned to RiseGreymon and said: "You know her?" RiseGreymon turned to Mastemon before he said: "Yup! Mark's explored with her before! She's kind of reserved, but she's alright."

They then approached us before I said: "Hello again, RiseGreymon and Mastemon! Yup, we've got a guest today!" and then Irene turned to me and said: "So you keep all of your Digimon on this island instead of sending them to separate islands?" I then laughed and said: "Irene—just look at how many I've got!" and then my Digimon laughed before she said: "…Touché." and then I went on: "Well, it sounds like this is something important, so how about we all go talk about it in the house? I'll show you to it." and then I led Irene to the house (and my Digimon followed) before we were all in there and I said: "So what is it?"

"…I've seen so much in Digimon View that seems strange lately… it's enough to make me think that something's a little off. I mean, think about it—the disappearing Digimon that we encountered in the summer area, the rumors of transforming landscapes we encountered in the jungle area and the invisible piece of equipment we found in the same area—there's so much paranormal phenomena here… don't you think so?" Irene asked. "I don't think there's _that_ much… but it's true that some strange activity has gone on here lately…" I said. Irene nodded and said: "So you know how I feel then! After having seen so many strange things here, I can't help but feel that there is a connection… and that was why I had something I wanted to ask you." "Something you want to ask me? Like what?" I asked.

"Would you be willing to help me gather some information about these incidents?" Irene asked. "Okay sure. I'd like to get to know what's going on too!" I said. Irene then smiled before she said: "I'm glad you're so dependable, Mark. But what I'm asking you to do is not without risks…" and then I was suddenly uncomfortable as she went on: "I want to get that information… by accessing confidential data in the servers that belong to the site."

I was shocked when I heard this… "WHAT? So what are you talking about? Hacking?" I asked. "No. That wouldn't be necessary. I have a different way to access it… but I can't do it safely on my own." Irene replied. "Irene…" I said before I went on: "Just tell me these 3 things: who are you, why do you want the data and what do you intend to do with it once you've taken it?"

Irene appeared to be hesitating for a moment before she said: "Well you're a good kid and you've been loyal, so I guess I can tell you… I'm an international police agent. I'm investigating Digimon View because my superiors know that the site developers are a team of hackers and suspect they're using Digimon View to accomplish something unscrupulous… and once I've taken it, I want to turn it over to my superiors for review."

Now I was even more shocked… I closed my eyes and sighed before I felt drained… I never expected that letting Irene into my Digihome was going to result in all this… then I heard Irene say: "You look overwhelmed…" before I opened my eyes and angrily said: "Of course I'm overwhelmed! You're asking me to do something that could get my account and Digimon deleted and I have no idea whether or not I can trust what you're saying! I mean, you could just as easily be some competitor of theirs who could be using me to commit espionage! And for you to completely spring this on me out of the blue…!" Irene then looked disheartened as she said: "I'm sorry. I can understand why you're so upset… but I haven't met many users on this site that I can trust."

And then I sighed before I said: "…But it is true that all of these strange phenomena are occurring… and really, the Digimon are advanced programs unto themselves. It seems unlikely that they could be built by ordinary programmers so…" and then I finally said: "Okay, I'll believe you. But what do you want me to do?" and Irene smiled before she said: "Thank you, Mark. I knew I made the right choice in trusting you." and then she went on: "I'm going to be using a disguise to sneak in… all I want you to do today is to help me test it." "Test it? How?" I asked. "Perhaps the easiest way for me to explain is just to show it to you… I'll go around outside, by the side and be right back." Irene said.

She then stepped out and my Digimon and I exchanged glances. I looked down before I looked back up again and then BanchoLeomon said: "Well I guess that's it… now we're assistants to the international police too… I hope." and I said: "I know how you feel… but I think we can trust her." and then Parasimon said: "So she's using a disguise? What do you think it'll be?" "It would make sense if it was a higher up staff member of the developers… but I guess we'll see soon enough." I said back.

And it was only a second later that we saw… a Renamon coming to the door! "WHAT?!" We all said and then Hudiemon said: "Irene… looks like a Digimon?! What is this?!" and then the Renamon said: "That's right. I said I'd be using a disguise, and this is it." and then Irene went on: "And since it's a disguise, I may look like a Digimon, but I don't have the powers of a Digimon… so I couldn't use a diamond storm to attack, for example." and she continued: "That being said, I am basically defenseless, so I can't just go out into the wild where Digimon live on my own. Plus, I don't know what would happen if a user's digivice would scan me…" and Sakuyamon said: "So humans have developed technology to let them impersonate a Digimon? I didn't know they could do something so advanced…" and then Irene said: "Well it's not technology that just anybody has, but it has been discovered by humans, nonetheless."

"But still, there's something I want to know…" Mastemon said and Irene said: "Yes?" and Mastemon went on: "You said your disguise would help you access confidential data… so how does this help you?" "The site developers have a program going right now where they will allow Digimon that don't have a tamer into a restricted area. That's how I'm going to get in." Irene said.

"But if the Digimon can't have a tamer, what good am I in all this?" I asked. "I'm not going to access the data today; all I want to do is test it to see if it can hold up for a prolonged period of time. So I want you to take me with you somewhere while you explore. That's all I'm asking." Irene replied. I nodded and said: "Okay, that sounds doable." Irene nodded before she said: "Good! I knew I could count on you. Now don't forget, you need to act like my tamer when we're out there. And don't use my real name, either. Call me 'Renamon'." "Geez, you're taking this seriously… you think anyone's going to know?" Gryphonmon asked. Irene then shook her head as she said: "We don't know who's going to be watching us. It's for the best that I should take every precaution I can. It's better to be careful now than to lose my opportunity later." "I… guess that's a point." Hudiemon said.

"Well it looks like that'll do it… so are you all ready to go… Renamon?" I asked. "You bet. Let's be off, Mark!" Irene said. I nodded and said: "That's the spirit!" and then I went on: "Although now it looks like we're going to need 3 Digimon to stay behind if Renamon is going to accompany us." "Oh right…" Crescemon said before Hudiemon turned to me and said: "So who's it going to be, Mark?" I thought it over for a minute before I said: "BanchoLeomon… would you be willing to stay behind?" "Absolutely. Good luck out there, Mark!" BanchoLeomon said. I grinned and said: "Great. Thank you." and then I turned to my Digimon (and Irene) and said: "Alright everyone—let's get going!" and my Digimon cheered (while Irene looked around, confused at their reaction) and then we left the Digihome.

When we were back out in Briny Bay, I started to go forward a bit before I stopped and thought for a moment—even though I only needed to go somewhere, I didn't know where that somewhere should be… I then took out my digivice before I looked at it… because there were so many islands in this area (and they were all accessible by ship) I could technically sail off to the arena leader's island right now if I wanted to… but now obviously wasn't the time for that. I looked at some nearby islands that would be ideal for training and eventually stumbled across one; it was called 'Coral Isle' and it was an island known for exporting coral, pearls and things to make jewelry. It said it had a large beach containing Digimon, so it would be a good training ground!

I then put my digivice away as Irene asked: "So where are we going, Mark?" "There's an island called 'Coral Isle' that has a beach that would be good for exploring—we'll need to set sail on a ship to access it, though. So let's check it out!" I replied. My Digimon nodded before we headed back to the harbor and took the ship to Coral Isle. Irene acted like she was really excited to be sailing on a ship as we went before we eventually arrived in Coral Isle and stepped out on the dock. It didn't take long before we were out in a marketplace where I could access my Digihome. I then looked at my digivice again before I pulled up the map function and we all went together to the beach…

When we arrived, we saw palm trees and sand scattered throughout with many pools of water. It looked like it stretched far ahead with many branching paths… I then heard Crescemon say: "My goodness, this place is a labyrinth! What a complicated layout…" and then I said: "Yeah… it's a good thing we have my digivice's map function to keep us from getting lost." while Irene ran forward and said: "Wow, it's so pretty! What a beautiful beach! It'll be so fun to explore!" and then I smiled before I said: "I like your attitude, Renamon! That's exactly right!" and then I turned to my Digimon and said: "Alright, now let's get going!" and they nodded before we started down a path.

We went on the meandering path through the beach for a while. I was keeping my eyes peeled for wild Digimon (and so was Irene, it seemed…), but there weren't any around, so we started to relax a bit. Soon Hudiemon stretched out and said: "Mmm… another beautiful day on the beach! I've got to say, going to and from it is something I'm starting to like!" and then Irene said: "Yeah, I can see why! It's so warm and comfortable here!" and Hudiemon giggled—but Irene didn't join in—and instead Irene turned to me and said: "There are so many beautiful beaches here! Is all of Ikaruga Server like this, Mark?" I laughed as I said: "No, not all of it, Renamon—we went through areas that were different from this one. We went through one that was like an autumn forest, a summery mountain range and even a jungle before we got here." Irene smiled and said: "Wow! Everything sounds so beautiful! I hope I can see it someday…" and I smiled and said: "Of course! Once we get the last badge, I'll go back and show you!" and Irene smiled…

But then some Digimon jumped out at us! One was a Digimon like a werewolf that walked on 2 legs… it was wearing blue jeans that had a skull-and-crossbones image over its right thigh, brown kneepads and a brown belt. It had a brown shoulder pad on its right shoulder with a brown belt slung diagonally across its torso, connecting it to the belt on its jeans. It had a blue sleeve on its right arm with brown wraps around its hand and gold-colored brass knuckles while its left arm had metal rings on the bottom of its bicep and the bottom of its forearm (it also had brown wraps around its left hand). It had bandages on its feet and a long, bushy white tail. It looked 5'11 tall.

The next was a Digimon like a gray, furry, walrus-like giant that walked on 2 legs that wore a tan cape that was bound around its shoulders and connected around its chest. It had a black belt with a red cloth draping over its waist, black gloves and what appeared to be belt buckles around its arms. It also wore a Viking-style hat with 2 horns and had shield shoulder pauldrons—it also had a gold ring over its chest that was held in place by 4 black bands that were connected around its torso in an x-shape. It was armed with a giant flail that had mace balls at the ends and looked 9'4 tall.

And the last Digimon was humanoid and walked on 2 legs. It had orange skin and yellow armor over its massive arms (that ended with 3 long, sharp claws) which also had 2 outspread shield-halves on its back, a yellow-and-gray tasset, gray shin guards with stripes up the center and gray armor over its torso and face (the face armor also had a tusk over the nose and 2 horns on the side of its head and the torso armor had 3 red, x-shaped wires on them). It had red hair on the back of its head too and huge feet with long toenails. It looked 7 feet tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: WereGarurumon scan data: 10%. Vikemon scan data: 5%. WarGreymon scan data: 5%". It did say that WereGarurumon was a darkness elemental Digimon, Vikemon was a water elemental Digimon and that WarGreymon was a fire Digimon too. It also said that WereGarurumon was an ultimate Digimon and that Vikemon and WarGreymon were mega Digimon, so this group had some strong Digimon…

I then turned to Crescemon and said: "Crescemon, you're up! Go get 'em!" and Crescemon said: "Yes, of course!" and she ran in. WereGarurumon then said: "Turncoat shadow!" and then I saw Crescemon's shadow on the ground start to rise up behind her! It then hit Crescemon with the shadow of her dual-edged scythe before she recoiled before it fell back on the ground behind her. "Crescemon, get WarGreymon! Use whirlpool!" I said and Crescemon said: "Whirlpool!" and she created a swirling whirlpool underneath WarGreymon! It sucked him in and soon spat him back out as he rose and said: "Napalm dunk!" and WarGreymon ran at Crescemon before he swiped at her in an upward motion with one of his claws (like an uppercut), knocking her into the air! Then a red substance appeared in his other claw as he leapt up into the air after Crescemon… and he swung his claw around, causing the substance to multiply around him rapidly! He then grabbed Crescemon and slammed her onto the ground before he ran off and it rained napalm on poor Crescemon… Vikemon followed up and swung his mace at Crescemon.

Crescemon got up as I said: "Crescemon, keep going! Use whirlpool on WarGreymon!" and Crescemon said: "Whirlpool!" and she caused another whirlpool to appear at his feet before it sucked WarGreymon in and spat him out again. Vikemon then hit Crescemon with his mace before WarGreymon said: "Napalm dunk!" and once again knocked Crescemon into the air before he leapt after her, dunked her down and let napalm rain on her. WereGarurumon followed up and said: "Wolf claw!" and he leapt at Crescemon before he scratched her with the claws on his knuckles.

Crescemon rose, but she was already looking hurt as I said: "Alright Crescemon, get WarGreymon! Use whirlpool!" and she did so… but he still got up! Although he looked ready to drop now… WarGreymon then said: "Terra force!" and he leapt into the air and conjured a red-orange colored sphere between his hands which grew to enormous proportions and then he threw it at Crescemon… and she took it really hard and collapsed! But WarGreymon looked exhausted after the attack…

"C-Crescemon?!" I said before she said: "Ahhh… I am sorry, Mark. I know that you and everyone else can do it, though." I then grinned and said: "You did great. Now leave the rest to us!" and then I called Crescemon back as I said: "Sakuyamon, it's your turn!" and then she said: "Leave it to me!" as she ran in. I then said: "Sakuyamon, use almighty sun!" and Sakuyamon said: "Almighty sun!" as she sent a yellow line up into the air… before it suddenly turned into a giant, yellow-orange sun! It then came down as WereGarurumon, Vikemon and WarGreymon looked overwhelmed by heat and shielded their eyes as the sun stayed there for a few seconds, then caused a giant flash before it was gone… and WarGreymon was down from the attack! WereGarurumon took it really hard too! WereGarurumon then said: "Spine breaker!" and he ran around Sakuyamon and tried to grab her… but she simply leapt out of the way. Vikemon followed up and said: "Icebreaker!" and then he blasted Sakuyamon with a torrent of water before he caused a chilly, icy wind to blow at her, freezing her solid! Then he ran at Sakuyamon and body slammed the ice, shattering it and knocking her down!

When Sakuyamon rose, I said: "Keep going, Sakuyamon! Use almighty sun!" and she said: "Almighty sun!" and once again sent a yellow line into the air that turned into another sun, which came down and shined down hard on WereGarurumon and Vikemon before it flashed and disappeared. Vikemon then said: "Arctic blizzard!" and he breathed icy cold breath at Sakuyamon, but she leapt out of the way just in time! WereGarurumon followed up and said: "Spine breaker!" and he ran around Sakuyamon and tried to grab her, but this time he was successful… he then threw her down and hit her really hard in the back before he ran off… Sakuyamon rose slowly, using her staff to steady herself, but she looked like she was in pain… she must be suffering from paralysis. Luckily, we had a trick for this…

Vikemon then said: "Icebreaker!" and he once again hit Sakuyamon with a torrent of water before he froze her and body slammed the ice. I then said: "Sakuyamon, get them! Use amethyst mandala!" and Sakuyamon then said: "…Amethyst mandala!" and she swung her staff around before a magic circle formed on the ground beneath her and flower petals went flying into the air as a dome of energy formed around her and shot outward! Not only did Vikemon get hit and WereGarurumon fell and couldn't get up, but Sakuyamon stood up straight again, completely cured of paralysis!

I then went on: "Great job, Sakuyamon! Now come on back!" and she ran back as I said: "Hudiemon, it's time to finish this!" and she flew in as she said: "I'm on it!" Vikemon then said: "Arctic blizzard!" and he breathed icy breath at Hudiemon, which froze her inside a miniature iceberg of ice! Vikemon then took his flail and swung it at the ice, shattering it and knocking Hudiemon down!

I then said: "Hudiemon, get him back! Use force of nature!" and she said: "Force of nature!" and a giant pillar of green light suddenly emerged where Vikemon was and it flashed as it expanded outward and exploded! Vikemon then used another icebreaker (and it worked pretty well) before I said: "Finish him off, Hudiemon! Force of nature!" and she said: "Force of nature!" as she attacked Vikemon with another giant green pillar of light that exploded… and that was all he could take! Vikemon was down! Then he, WereGarurumon and WarGreymon all got up and ran away!

I then called Crescemon back out before I said: "Great job, ladies! Now let me get you back in top condition!" and I used an HP total recharge on Crescemon and Hudiemon and an HP super recharge on Sakuyamon. They all smiled back before Irene said: "Wow… that was awesome, Crescemon, Sakuyamon, Hudiemon! I hope I can get strong like you someday!" Hudiemon giggled before she said: "You will. You'll just have to wait until you grow up all the way first!" and Parasimon joined in and said: "That's right! I know you'll be an amazing Digimon someday, Renamon!" Irene looked like she was trying to hide veiled annoyance now (while Gryphonmon looked like he was having a hard time not laughing) and I said: "Well now that everybody's in good shape again, shall we continue? There's still more of the beach to be seen!" and everyone cheered before we pressed on.

We then continued exploring more of the beach. Everyone seemed quiet for a while, so I turned around and saw that Irene was talking to everyone as we went along. I turned around and chuckled when I saw it… she must be trying to blend in with the crowd. And yet it didn't feel like too much longer before 2 more Digimon leapt out at us!

One was a very impressive yellow lion! It walked on 4 legs and had a yellow body with red stripes all over and black paws (it also had a very long tail that had red fur at the end and red stripes on it too). It had a cool-looking yellow mane with red ends and 2 massive, dark gray tusks protruding out of its mouth. It had 2 orange strands with red ends and stripes on them coming diagonally out of each side of its mane and looked 6 feet tall.

And the other was humanoid, but odd-looking… it wore a tan full-body shirt that went from its shoulders to the bottom of its legs and had red armlets around its wrists. It walked on 2 legs, had 2 arms and held a white staff with a yellow paw on the top. It also had an amazingly long white beard that went down to its feet. The rest of its face was covered by white hair, so I couldn't even see its eyes… it looked 3 feet tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: SaberLeomon scan data: 5%, Jijimon scan data: 5%". It also said that SaberLeomon was an earth Digimon, while Jijimon was a holy Digimon, so SaberLeomon could protect Jijimon from machine Digimon… SaberLeomon and Jijimon were both mega Digimon as well, so they were going to be formidable opponents.

I then turned to my Digimon before I said: "Gryphonmon, you're up! Go get 'em!" and Gryphonmon ran in as he said: "Now that's what I want to hear! I'm glad to be back on the battlefield again!" and then Jijimon said: "Hung on death!" and he ran up to Gryphonmon before he took his staff and clubbed him with it 3 times. Jijimon then ran back before I said: "Gryphonmon, get SaberLeomon! Use supersonic voice!" and Gryphonmon said: "Supersonic voice!" and he started to screech as a powerful soundwave came out of his mouth and blasted SaberLeomon, hard! SaberLeomon took it hard as he rose and said: "Howling crusher!" and he leapt at Gryphonmon and swiped at him with each of his front paws.

SaberLeomon ran back before I said: "Gryphonmon, blast SaberLeomon! Use lightning strikes twice!" and Gryphonmon said: "Lightning strikes twice!" and the sky turned purple and filled with dark, stormy clouds before SaberLeomon got zapped by a lightning bolt! Then a second one zapped him again! The area returned to normal as SaberLeomon recovered (he looked badly hurt, though) and SaberLeomon growled before he said: "Mudslide!" and a massive torrent of mud, bark, dirt, rocks and debris appeared and came flying at Gryphonmon! It slammed right into him and he got up before Jijimon said: "Falling star!" and then he sent a black line into the air… and then the entire area above us turned into a starry sky! Jijimon then leapt up and eventually went so high, he was no longer visible… and soon we saw a white streak through the sky coming down! It descended very fast until soon it was getting close and we saw it—it was a smaller falling meteor, and Jijimon was riding it! He steered it towards Gryphonmon and then dismounted it before it crashed into him!

The area then returned to normal, although now Gryphonmon was looking hurt and I knew I was going to need to get rid of SaberLeomon this turn if I wanted Gryphonmon to still be standing… but before I could say anything, SaberLeomon said: "Attack boost!" and then he boosted Jijimon's damage output with physical attacks… I guess he knew where I was going with this and wanted to strengthen Jijimon before he went down. Then I quickly followed up and said: "Gryphonmon, finish off SaberLeomon! Use lightning strikes twice!" and Gryphonmon said: "Lightning strikes twice!" and the sky once again turned stormy before SaberLeomon was zapped and zapped again by lightning bolts! And then he collapsed! Jijimon frowned before he said: "Hung on death!" and he once again clubbed Gryphonmon with his staff 3 times… but Gryphonmon was still okay!

"Alright Gryphonmon, great job! Now come back!" I said and he came running back as I said: "Parasimon, go for it!" and she came running in as Jijimon said: "Intelligence drop!" and he cast a spell on Parasimon that lowered her damage output with magical attacks… I guess her pulse beam won't be doing much…

I then said: "Attribute reduction, eh? 2 can play at that game. Parasimon, use attack drop!" and she said: "Attack drop!" and she cast a spell on Jijimon to lower his damage output with physical attacks! Jijimon then said: "Hung on death!" and attacked with it again.

"Parasimon, get him! Use piston punches!" I said and she said: "Piston punches!" and she leapt at Jijimon before she clapped her feet around him. Then she landed and did it again before she ran back—and it looked like it worked well, too! Jijimon then said: "Falling star!" and he once again sent a black line into the air—turning the area above us into a starry sky—as he leapt up and rode a meteor down into Parasimon and the area returned to normal. From there, Parasimon and Jijimon traded blows with Parasimon's piston punches and Jijimon's physical attacks and it didn't take long before Parasimon took him down! Then Jijimon and SaberLeomon got up and ran away!

I then turned to Gryphonmon and Parasimon and said: "Great job! Now take these—you've earned them!" and I used an HP total recharge on Gryphonmon and an HP ultra recharge on Parasimon. Gryphonmon grinned before he said: "Thanks, Mark! I'm feeling good to go now!" and Parasimon said: "Thank you, Mark! Now I'm all ready for the rest of the way!" I smiled before I said: "I'm glad to hear it, but I think we should head back now—we've made it a long way in and now I've used up some of my best healing items…" and Irene said: "Good idea, Mark! We shouldn't push our luck too far, especially when I can't fight the Digimon here yet." and Crescemon said: "I agree. A little caution never hurt anyone, particularly when we're so far from the town…" and Hudiemon nodded and said: "Well alright then! Back to civilization we go!" and I chuckled before we headed back.

When we were back in Coral Isle's port, I took us back to my Digihome. Once we arrived, I saw BanchoLeomon, RiseGreymon and Mastemon in the distance and said: "Hey everyone!" and they all looked up and came over before Mastemon said: "Welcome back, Mark." and BanchoLeomon said: "It's good to see you made it back safe, particularly with only 5 Digimon on you that could fight this time!" and RiseGreymon chuckled and said: "Yeah, but that's Mark for you! I knew he'd make it." and I smiled as RiseGreymon turned to Irene and went on: "So how about it, Irene? Did you enjoy being a Digimon?" and Irene shook her head before she said: "Ugh, not you too… Hudiemon and Parasimon already teased me when we were out there too…" and we all laughed as she went on: "Speaking of which, I'm still overdue to get out of this disguise, so I'll be headed behind the house to get out of it. I'll be back…" and then she walked off… and it wasn't too much longer before Irene came back around the corner, back to being human!

I grinned before I said: "Well it looks like that test run's over. Welcome back to your human self, Irene." and then Irene said: "Yeah, and the timing worked out perfect… it felt weird being covered in fur and having a tail, I don't know how your Digimon stand it…" and then she went on: "But at least it was a successful test run and I know my disguise can hold up for a long period of time… it looks like it's ready for the big day now…" and then I said: "So when's it going to be? When will I need to be ready by?" and Irene said: "I'll let you know when the time is right. In the meantime, we'll have to exchange contact information to make that possible." and then Irene and I exchanged our contact information in Digimon View.

When we were done, Irene said: "Alright, it looks like we're all set. I'll let you know when I'm ready to make my move. Thank you, Mark—thank you so much for being willing to help me in this important investigation." and I smiled back and said: "Glad I could help. Besides, it's pretty cool getting to help an international police officer!" and Irene went on: "Just make sure you don't tell anybody else about that." and then she said: "Alright, I'm going to log out now. Bye, Mark—I'll see you soon." and I nodded before she teleported out. I then turned to my Digimon before I said: "Alright everyone, great job! You all can go ahead and get relaxed for now—I'm going to be logging out soon myself, so I'll see you soon!" and then BanchoLeomon said: "Alright then! We'll see you next time, Mark!"

And I nodded before I walked away a few paces, stepping around the corner of the house. It had been quite a day today… even though I had believed Irene, I hope I made the right decision… I still couldn't shake the feeling of doubt from the back of my mind.

I sighed and looked down before I soon heard a: "Mark! I'm glad I found you. Are you alright?" and I looked up to see Parasimon. I then said: "Oh, Parasimon… hi. I was just thinking." and then Parasimon said: "Yes, I can understand why… today was pretty crazy." and we chuckled together before I said: "So what about you, Parasimon? What's on your mind?"

"Heh-heh… yup, you knew I was here for a reason, huh? Well yes, there was something I was hoping to talk to you about…" Parasimon said. I suddenly felt perplexed as I said: "And what was that?" "Well I… I'm happy to be a mega level Digimon, but… I've felt hideous ever since I digivolved into this form… besides looking down at myself, I saw my reflection in the panes of glass on the windows—the way everyone else sees me—and I've felt so stigmatized seeing it… I used to feel proud of my appearance as Arukenimon, but now I wouldn't blame anyone who would avert their eyes from me—I know I don't want to see my own reflection…" Parasimon said.

When I heard this, I felt overcome by guilt… I was worried from the moment I saw her after she digivolved that something like this might be so, but I never imagined it would be this bad… I had put my own Digimon through so much sadness and insecurity and it had been my fault… I guess I shouldn't have digivolved her at all…

"…I'm sorry, Parasimon. I didn't mean to make you feel depressed and stigmatized like this; back when you were Arukenimon, Parasimon was the only Digimon you could have digivolved into, which was why I did it. I wasn't trying to put you through—" I began and then Parasimon said: "It's okay Mark, you shouldn't blame yourself; there's no way you could have seen this coming and I know you'd never try to hurt my feelings." and then she went on: "So if it's not too much trouble, I was actually hoping you could de-digivolve me and then digivolve differently the next time, into something else. Would you be willing to? Please?"

And then I smiled and said: "Of course I will! If that's what you want Parasimon, I'll be happy to help you. Now let's get in the house—chop chop!" and then Parasimon looked surprised before she said: "Huh? Are you serious? I thought you had to log out?" and I turned to her and said: "You're more important." "Mark…" Parasimon said before I said: "Now come on! Let's get a plan ready for how you're going to digivolve." and Parasimon nodded as we went into the house together.

When we were inside, I booted up the computer and said: "Okay… it's getting booted up here… so what kind of Digimon did you want to be, Parasimon?" "I want to be something beautiful… I don't really have any criteria beyond that. Any element is fine." She replied. "Okay." I said as it finished booting and then I said: "I'm going to check right now to see what you can digivolve into down other digivolution lines… this might take a minute, so please be patient." "Of course! I'm willing to wait." Parasimon said.

I then looked over all of the different ways Parasimon could digivolve into a mega, and what those megas were. Eventually I turned to Parasimon and said: "Okay, I've seen it all." "And?" Parasimon asked. "You'll be happy to know you have some options. The ones I saw that I thought you'd like the most are Lotosmon and Rosemon." I said back. But then Parasimon's eyeball widened before she said: "Rosemon? That's such a beautiful Digimon! I can digivolve into that?!" I smiled before I said: "Yes you can. Be warned though: if you do choose to digivolve into Rosemon, you'd have to de-digivolve all the way down to an in-training Digimon again in order to access the right rookie to digivolve into her eventually. In other words, you'd be starting from square one again. Is that what you want to do?" and Parasimon said: "Absolutely! If I could become as beautiful as Rosemon, I'd be completely willing to wait!" and then I said: "Then that's just what we'll do! The first step to making your dream come true is about to start now, Parasimon!" And then I de-digivolved her into a Budmon!

When the process ended, I said: "Well, that's it—how do you feel?" "It's an odd feeling—I've been digivolved at a high level for so long that it feels awkward being only a few inches off the ground now… it's been a long time since I was like this." Budmon said. I laughed before I said: "Well it's only temporary. Don't worry—you'll be digivolved past this in no time!" and Budmon smiled before she said: "Thank you Mark… really. I know this is going to work out even better than before. I'm glad I have such an outstanding tamer now." and I smiled before I said: "That's music to my ears! Now let's get going!" and Budmon nodded before we stepped outside…

And then I heard a: "MARK? What's going on?" it was Sakuyamon. I then turned to see everyone else. I then smiled and said: "Oh hey, everybody!" "What's going on? I thought you were going to log out…" Gryphonmon said. "I was, but something else came up. I was helping Parasimon with something—" I said before Hudiemon said: "Speaking of which… where is she?" I pointed by my foot and said: "Right down there."

And they all immediately looked down and when they saw Budmon, they immediately came running over and Hudiemon said: "No way… you de-digivolved?!" and Budmon said: "That's right! I wanted to try digivolving again, down a different line." Hudiemon then giggled and said: "Well isn't this a surprise! When you first joined the team, you were at a higher level… but now you're junior to me! I guess I'm like the big sis now!" and then they laughed together before I smiled and said: "Well now that that's been addressed, I'm actually logging out this time." and then I went on: "You all look out for Budmon while I'm away. Okay, see you!" and they all smiled as I logged out.


	25. Under the aurora

Chapter 25—Under the aurora—

When I was back at home, I got a few more things done before I went to sleep for the night. When I woke up next morning, I got ready to go to school before I made my way through my classes until the lunch hour came.

As I got seated, my mind raced back to all of the fun I was having on Digimon View… and I wondered how Zachary was doing. Given how close we were to getting our last badges, it might be fun to have another trip through Amaterasu Server before we would have to start getting serious about training… I thought I'd ask him about it. When he came by, I said: "Hey, Zachary!" and he turned to me before he said: "Ah, Mark! Do you have a new accomplishment you're itching to tell me about?" "Nah, I just was hoping to check in. Is that alright with you?" I asked. "Of course!" Zachary said as he sat across from me.

He then went on: "So how's Arukenimon doing?" and I smiled and said: "She's doing fine. I originally digivolved her into a Parasimon, but… she didn't seem very happy about it, so now I de-digivolved her into a Budmon. Now I'm trying to digivolve her into a different mega Digimon that she selected." Zachary looked a little surprised before he said: "Parasimon… yes, that was the only digivolution I saw for her too. But she never did anything like that when I digivolved her—" and then I sighed and said: "Yeah, I guess I should have seen it coming. At least I'm redeeming myself—" but then Zachary said: "No, no, mark. I didn't mean that to be critical of you. What I was saying is that she never requested that I digivolve her into something different… I think you might be bringing out a new side of her. She clearly trusts you too." I smiled back before I said: "I certainly hope so. I always do everything I can for my Digimon."

And then I went on: "But she'll be all digivolved up soon, I know it! In the meantime though, how are you doing with your badges, Zachary? Have you got 'em all?" "No, not yet. I still need my last one and I'm training for it." Zachary answered. I grinned and said: "Yeah, I know the feeling—I'd like to be a little more prepared before I make my challenge too." and then I went on: "Well as long as we're both training, do you want to explore Amaterasu Server again? I only need one more piece of a treasure to complete a second one, so it would be a good opportunity!" and Zachary smiled before he said: "Sounds good! I'll prepare and let you know first thing!" and I grinned and said: "Right on! I'm looking forward to it!"

And then we talked about some other things before Zachary went off to his next class and I walked around the campus a little before I went to mine. From there, I made my way through the rest of my classes before I went home and did all of my homework. Then I was all ready to log in to Digimon View, but then I stopped and thought for a second… I had agreed to help Irene with her plan to access the site developers' confidential data… if they had found out about that… I shuddered as I hoped I could still log in…

I then tried to… and succeeded! I was back in my Digihome and saw my Digimon ahead! I gave a sigh of relief before I said: "Hey guys!" and they turned around before they came up to me (while Budmon hopped over) and when they all arrived, Budmon said: "Welcome back, Mark! It's good to see you again!" "Yeah! We're glad to see you made it back so soon!" RiseGreymon said. I laughed and said: "Yeah, I am too…" and then Crescemon said: "So what shall we do today? Are we going to another island, Mark?" "Well actually, I might be getting a call from Zachary, so I don't want to take off too soon…" I said. And then I went on: "Why don't we see if any of you can digivolve first? You've all been working hard and it wouldn't surprise me if more than one of you could." RiseGreymon grinned before he said: "Hey yeah, let's do it!" and I smiled and said: "Great! Then let's go!"

And then we all headed into the house before I booted up the computer and checked it to see if anyone could digivolve… and I saw RiseGreymon and Crescemon both could! "Yes! I knew I was right!" I said. "Then someone really can…?!" Crescemon began before I said: "Yes! RiseGreymon and you are both ready to digivolve, Crescemon!" RiseGreymon grinned as he said: "Right on! At last, it's my time to shine!" and Crescemon said: "Splendid! I've been looking forward to this for a while now." and I smiled before I said: "Well of course! You both have every right to feel proud and excited! And now it's time to reap the benefits of your hard work!" and then I went on: "RiseGreymon, would you care to go first?" "Would I ever!" he said back. And we all laughed.

I then digivolved him into a ShineGreymon—he was humanoid, had 2 legs and his entire body was covered in armor. His armor from the waist down was white (although he had some red-colored vein-like streaks on his legs, pelvis and feet with silver spikes coming out of the front of his knees) and had yellow-orange ankle armor with 3 long, thin toenails of the same color coming out of the middle of the front of each foot. His arms were also white and he wore yellow-orange greaves on his forearms with red lines on them—he also had a long, white tail with red lines down the sides that had a yellow-orange tip with a valve at the end. He wore red armor over his torso (with a light blue orb over his navel) and had red, circular shoulder armor that had 4 silver spikes protruding out of the front of each one. His neck and jaw were colored white with red stripes and he wore yellow-orange armor from the nose up on his face, with red stripes under and over his eyes. He had curved, silver horns coming out of his head with red tips and a silver nose tusk coming out of his head armor. He had wing-like adornments—like when he was RiseGreymon—but now there were 6 of them. They were colored red and red-orange and had cyan spheres with yellow borders on the front of the top wing-like adornment. He looked 8'6 tall.

When the process ended, I said: "And there we go! You're a mega Digimon at last! Congratulations, ShineGreymon! I guess you were right to say it was your time to shine!" and he and I laughed before he said: "So it seems! Well you can leave it to me, Mark—I'll take down anyone in our way, rest assured!" and then he went back with the others.

Crescemon then approached me as I said: "Looks like this is it… you ready?" and she smiled before she said: "Absolutely! Go on, Mark!" and I nodded before I digivolved her into a Dianamon—she now floated above the ground and wore white armor (although her skin was also white, making it hard to distinguish some of it from the armor) with a blue sash around her waist, gold bangles around her wrists that had blue sleeves that went up to her elbows behind them, blue crescents coming out of her shoulder armor and she had a white helm that had blue curved blades attached to the top and white curved blades attached to the sides. She had a blue mouthguard, a hot pink scarf that went down to her feet, a white ruffled skirt with blue undershorts and white boots that had crescent moons with faces drawn on them on the front. She had a giant dual-edged scythe that looked as tall as she was and she looked 5'10 tall.

I smiled before I said: "And that's it! Congratulations, Dianamon—you really digivolved into a great Digimon!" and Dianamon smiled before she said: "Thank you, Mark. I appreciate your praise, but I'm not the only one to acknowledge—you really did an excellent job raising me, and that played a big part in my digivolution. And that fills me with hope too—even though I am fully digivolved now, I know I will always get stronger with you at my back!" I smiled when I heard this. Dianamon had always been so sweet and good to all of us… so I suppose it was just like her to say something like that! "Thank you, Dianamon. That's really sweet of you and you can absolutely count on me to help you every step of the way!" I said. Dianamon smiled again before she floated back to the others.

And I smiled before I said: "Well this is certainly going great—now almost everyone's in their final form! You're all coming along nicely!" and everyone smiled before Budmon said: "Except for me… but I don't mind. I know when I catch up, I'll be even better off than I was before!" "Got that right! I'm looking forward to seeing what you'll grow into!" Hudiemon said. Then they giggled together before we all headed outside. When we were back on the shore, BanchoLeomon said: "Well that was great, although it didn't really last long…" and then I said: "Yeah… I guess we'll need to plan out our next move—"

But then I felt my digivice vibrate! I checked it and saw Zachary was calling! "It's Zachary! Hang on guys—I'll be back!" I said as I ran back into the house. I then switched my digivice to the hologram mode before a hologram of Zachary appeared and I said: "Hey, Zachary! Excellent timing! We were hoping you were going to call!" and then Zachary chuckled before he said: "Glad to hear I picked the right time, then!" and then he went on: "So since it sounds like you're all ready, I'll get straight to the point: I was calling to let you know that I found another location here where a Digimon's handing out treasure… although I suppose it wouldn't be accurate to say _a Digimon_, because there are actually 2. Their names are BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon. They live in some arctic icecaps known as 'Aurora Icecaps' and hand out treasure to anyone who can defeat them both. So how about it? Are you up for it?"

I grinned and said: "Sure. That sounds like a neat place to explore!" and Zachary said: "Great! Now normally it's only accessible by ship and they have to check your digivice to see if you have the right number of badges to go there, but since your digivice also has what server you're from programmed into it, I think it'd be best if I headed there first and snuck you in by sending you a password and a link to come there… given the circumstances." "Sure. That sounds like a fine idea to me." I said back. "Great! Luckily, I'm already on the docks to sail off there now, so I'll be there in a few minutes. But before I go, let me say one more thing: everyone who fights them recommends that you bring extra holy Digimon with you, so keep that in mind when you prepare your Digimon." Zachary said. And I said: "Okay, I'll remember that. Thank you, Zachary!" and he said: "No problem. Alright, see you in a few minutes!"

And then he ended the call before the hologram vanished and I headed back outside. When I arrived, Gryphonmon said: "It looks like you and Zachary are all set, Mark?" "Yup, that's right!" I said back. "So who shall stay behind this time, Mark?" Dianamon asked. I paused and thought for a moment before I said: "Hudiemon and Gryphonmon… would you be willing to?" "Yes, of course! At least I got to go last time!" Gryphonmon said. "Alright, I will. See you when you get back, Mark!" Hudiemon said. I smiled before I said: "Good. Thank you both for being so flexible. Now—" but then I felt my digivice vibrate! I checked it and saw Zachary had sent me the link and password! "And it looks like we decided just in time! Alright, Sakuyamon, Mastemon, BanchoLeomon, ShineGreymon, Dianamon and Budmon—gather 'round!" I said. And they all moved in before I copied the password and pasted it into the link before we were teleported away!

A few moments later, we were standing on top of an island with ice and snow everywhere—and a beautiful aurora was in the sky, stretching around for miles! And Zachary was here too! I then approached him and said: "Heyy, Zachary! Good to see you!" and then he said: "Same to you, Mark!" and my Digimon came up behind me before Zachary looked at them and then saw Budmon before he said: "It's good to see you again, Arukenimon… or I guess it's Budmon now." and Budmon smiled and said: "It's good to see you too, Zachary!" and then she looked confused before she said: "But how did you know I de-digivolved?" "Mark told me about it when we were at school." Zachary answered. Budmon then turned to me and said: "Oh, is that it? You talk about me even when I'm not around, huh?" and she giggled before I said: "Well we do care about all of you a lot. That and you were his Digimon, so of course he'd be interested in knowing how you were doing."

And my Digimon smiled before I went on: "And this place is amazing! This was an awesome site for an outing, Zachary!" and Dianamon said: "Yes, I agree… the sky is so beautiful…" Zachary grinned before he said: "Good! I'm glad you're enjoying it. You sure are tougher in the cold though… maybe it's all that time you're spending in the warm part of Ikaruga Server that's given you that pent up warmth." and we all laughed before Budmon said: "I have to agree with you, Zachary—this place is frigid." and then I turned to Budmon before I said: "Are you going to be okay, Budmon?" and she shivered as she said: "Of course. I'll… make it…" and I picked her up before I said: "Stop trying to put on a tough front. Here, let me help you…" and I tucked her inside my jacket, next to my side (with her head poking out) and said: "How do you feel in there?" "A lot better! Thank you, Mark—that's so nice that you'd do this for me. And getting to ride around and see the sights is going to be great too!"

And then we all laughed before Zachary said: "You're a great team already…" and then he went on: "Well according to my digivice, it says that BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon are straight ahead from where we are, so we'd better start going—even though it's not a very big icecap, it'll still be a bit of a walk." and I said: "Sounds good to me! Let's get to it!"

And then we started to walk across the icecap. We kept going for a bit, but we never saw any Digimon, so eventually I turned to Zachary and said: "It's sure beautiful here! Does all of this area of Amaterasu Server look like this, Zachary?" "Pretty much, although most of this area consists of snowy mountain ranges and forests." Zachary answered. "Wow, that's really something. Although I can't help but wonder…" I began and then Zachary said: "Hmm?" and I went on: "Once you get your last badge, are you going to get to leave this area?" Zachary then grinned before he said: "Thankfully I'll be able to! Once I get my last badge, there won't be any reason to stay here over any other place and when this year's tournament comes, I'll have to head back to Amaterasu City to participate! That's how it works on all servers, so you'll be headed to Ikaruga City on your server when the time comes." "Wow. That's really something…" I said.

I then went on: "Still, to think that we're so close to getting our last badge… it'll be so exciting to enter the tournament!" "Yeah, it will be! Although since we're from different servers, there's always the chance that we might get matched to each other as opponents." Zachary said. "Yeah… that would be a little sad… but even if it does happen, I'll look forward to seeing your strength." I said back. Zachary grinned before he said: "Yeah…"

I then looked down at Budmon and asked: "How are you holding up in there, Budmon?" "Just fine, Mark. Thank you for asking." She answered. We kept going until soon we saw 2 Digimon in the distance… we approached them and could see them in more detail;

One looked almost exactly like the WarGreymon I had fought recently, only it had black skin, dark yellow hair and black and gray armor. The other was a giant wolf Digimon that walked on 4 legs. It was entirely covered in black metal, and its paws were black to match. It had metallic wings on its back and a red nose. It looked 5'2 tall. I turned to Zachary and said: "Is that them? BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon?" Zachary nodded and said: "Yeah. That's them." I shook my head as I said: "No way… we actually made it to them without any encounters?" and then Zachary said: "Yeah, well look where we are. This is a pretty remote region with a difficult climate. That being said, it doesn't surprise me that it's pretty much uninhabited." I chuckled and nodded before Zachary said: "Besides, it makes our job easy enough, so let's just count our blessings. Come on, let's get your last treasure!" "Yeah!" I said.

And then we went up to them. When they saw us, the Digimon that looked like a black equivalent of WarGreymon said: "Well this is a rare sight. Humans? We see even less of you than Digimon!" and then the metallic wolf Digimon said: "Not that we mind of course. We're always happy to meet a worthy opponent… or 2, I suppose." and then he went on: "Since you're all the way out here, I'm assuming you came for the treasure we hand out, right?" "Yup! Right you are!" Zachary said. The Digimon like a black equivalent of WarGreymon said: "Great! You must be pretty good if you made it out here! I'm excited to see this!" and then Zachary said: "I'd say so. But all the same, I can't help but wonder… why hand out treasure in such a remote spot?" "Why? Because we've been training here." The Digimon like a black equivalent of WarGreymon said. "You train all the way out here? Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Why? Look who you're talking to! We're Digimon! The urge to get stronger and become better is a natural impulse that is felt by all Digimon—we're not happy resting on our laurels. That's why we train out here on this frozen island—only the strongest Digimon can survive here and we're going to grow the most if we challenge opponents like that under harsh conditions like these!" The metallic wolf Digimon said. The Digimon like a black equivalent of WarGreymon nodded and said: "Right. We've been at this for a while, but because of the low population out here, training isn't very… consistent. And then it hit us—rather than waiting for opponents to come out, we could hand out treasure to attract strong challengers to come to us! And we'd get to broaden our skills more if we fought different kinds of Digimon! So we got straight to work making this our site to bring in challengers to help us grow… and to help the challengers grow as well."

I smiled when I heard this and the Digimon like a black equivalent of WarGreymon went on: "So now that you've come, let's get this started… I'm BlackWarGreymon…" and the metallic wolf Digimon said: "And I'm BlackMetalGarurumon." and then he went on: "Since there are 2 of you and 2 of us, how do you want to do this? 2 one-on-one fights, one of you against one of each of us? Or one two-on-two fight where we fight in teams?" "Let's fight in teams. That's how we've been doing it for a while." Zachary said. "Great! It's not often we get to fight a human challenger this way!" BlackWarGreymon said and BlackMetalGarurumon said: "Right! Alright then—as long as we've decided the way the battle is going to be done, let me tell you the conditions: we'll let you fight us both with 4 Digimon each. You can switch them out as you see fit and we'll even let you use 3 items each, too! So what do you say? Are you up to it?"

Zachary and I exchanged glances for a second before we looked back at them. I wasn't expecting conditions that sounded so one-sided, and in our favor no less… nonetheless, I said: "Sure, we'll take you on!" and BlackWarGreymon said: "Good men! Alright, let's do it!" and BlackMetalGarurumon said: "That's the way! I like having gutsy opponents who come to quick decisions! Now let's go!"

And I felt my digivice vibrate before I checked it. It said: "Left to right: BlackWarGreymon scan data: 5%, BlackMetalGarurumon scan data: 5%". It also said that BlackWarGreymon was a darkness elemental Digimon while BlackMetalGarurumon was a machine elemental Digimon, so BlackMetalGarurumon could protect BlackWarGreymon against holy Digimon… luckily, I was ready for them both!

I then turned to my Digimon and said: "BanchoLeomon, you're up! Go get 'em!" and he came in as he said: "Leave it to me! They'll never know what hit 'em!" and Zachary said: "Go Titamon!" and he called out a humanoid giant that walked on 2 legs. It was muscular and had green skin on its upper body with green shoulder armor (and of almost exactly the same color, which made it hard to tell apart) that had orange stripes and hollowed empty spots like eyes, as well as 3 spikes on them. Its arms were massive and it had yellow, spiky forearm guards on them with black segments on them—it even had a sword in its left hand that was almost as tall as it was! It had a yellow tasset around its waist and more green leg armor with orange stripes on it. It had yellow and green greaves and spiky yellow boots. It had a yellow helmet with 2 sets of yellow horns that had orange stripes, one set in front and one set in back (the set in back was much taller) and had gray dreadlocks. It was ridiculously tall at 10'9 tall.

I then said: "Let's get this started off right, BanchoLeomon! Here!" and I used a defense booster on him, increasing his damage resistance against physical attacks. BlackMetalGarurumon then said: "Ice wolf claw!" and all kinds of metal plates on his body got lifted up, revealing ports to fire projectiles from! He then shot several small missiles that bombarded our Digimon! BlackWarGreymon followed through before he said: "Tigerclaw!" and he rushed up to Titamon before he swiped at him with one of his claws! BlackWarGreymon then ran back as Zachary said: "Titamon, get them back! Use mudslide!" and Titamon said: "Mudslide!" and a massive torrent of mud, bark, dirt, rocks and debris appeared and came flying at BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon! It slammed right into them before they got up—BlackMetalGarurumon took it pretty hard too!

BlackWarGreymon then said: "Tigerclaw!" and he once again rushed up to Titamon before he swiped at him with one of his claws. BlackMetalGarurumon tilted his head back a little before he said: "Metal wolf claw!" and then he attacked BanchoLeomon with a full-on blast of icy breath! BanchoLeomon was shivering after the attack, but he still looked okay. "BanchoLeomon, it's time to fight back! Use mudslide!" I said. And BanchoLeomon said: "Mudslide!" and he summoned a torrent of earth as Titamon had before him and it slammed into BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon! Zachary then said: "Titamon, you too! Mudslide!" and Titamon attacked with it as well.

BlackMetalGarurumon was starting to look hurt now as he said: "Ice wolf claw!" and he bombarded our side with missiles again! Zachary then said: "Titamon, show them what you can do! Use soul core attack on BlackMetalGarurumon!" and Titamon said: "Soul core attack!" and then he slashed at BlackMetalGarurumon with his sword… and that was all BlackMetalGarurumon could take! He was down! But Titamon also looked exhausted after the attack… BlackWarGreymon quickly turned his head to BlackMetalGarurumon before he looked at us and frowned before he said: "Tigerclaw!" and he attacked Titamon with it again. "BanchoLeomon, time to switch it up! Use flashy boss punch on BlackWarGreymon!" I said and BanchoLeomon said: "Flashy boss punch!" and a half-circle of light formed in front of him before he ran through it and slugged BlackWarGreymon with a powerful punch—BlackWarGreymon took it hard too!

Titamon still looked too tired to do anything and then BlackWarGreymon said: "Dark terra force!" and he leapt into the air and conjured a crimson colored sphere between his hands which grew to enormous proportions and then he threw it at our Digimon! Even though I had boosted his physical damage resistance, BanchoLeomon still took it hard, but he could still stand… but Titamon couldn't say the same. He collapsed from the attack! But now BlackWarGreymon was the one who looked exhausted after he had attacked…

Zachary called Titamon back before he said: "Go for it, Magnamon!" and he called out a humanoid Digimon… it had blue arms, hands, thighs and a blue torso with a white underbelly and everywhere else was covered with gold armor. This included a gold mask, a gold chest plate, 2 gold wings coming out of its shoulders, gold forearm guards, a gold tasset and gold boots. It was floating above the ground, but overall looked 5 feet tall. Zachary then went on: "Magnamon, use falling star!" and Magnamon said: "Falling star!" and then he sent a black line into the air… and then the entire area above us turned into a starry sky! Magnamon then leapt up and eventually went so high, he was no longer visible… and soon we saw a white streak through the sky coming down! It descended very fast until soon it was getting close and we saw it—it was a smaller falling meteor, and Magnamon was riding it! He steered it towards BlackWarGreymon and then dismounted it before it crashed into him—he took it really hard too! I then said: "BanchoLeomon, you follow up! Use flashy boss punch!" and BanchoLeomon said: "Flashy boss punch!" and he once again slugged BlackWarGreymon with a punch!

BlackWarGreymon then rose as Zachary said: "Let's finish this Magnamon! Shining gold solar storm!" and Magnamon said: "Shining gold solar storm!" and he conjured a massive blast of golden light! It engulfed the entire area and when it subsided, BlackWarGreymon was down!

"Alright!" I said as Zachary and I high-fived each other. BanchoLeomon and Magnamon smiled as BlackWarGreymon rose into a kneeling position (and BlackMetalGarurumon could barely stand up) as BlackWarGreymon said: "Yes… excellent! We don't normally see challengers as talented as you! What an excellent battle!" and Zachary and I smiled before BlackMetalGarurumon said: "…But just so you know… it's not over yet." and then he went on: "You didn't think we were giving you such a one-sided advantage just for that, did you? That was just a warm-up. The real battle begins now!" And then he turned to BlackWarGreymon and then said: "BlackWarGreymon!" and then BlackWarGreymon said: "I'm on it! Let's go!" and then they turned to face each other… and then particles of data flew from one of them into the other… and then there was a flash of light!

When we could see again, we saw a different Digimon standing where they had been! It was a humanoid Digimon who stood on 2 legs and wore black armor all over. It had 2 arms with different looking shoulders—the left one was black and like a shield while the right one was black and spiky—but one arm ended with what looked like an enlarged version of BlackWarGreymon's head, with the same shape, horns, eye holes and mouth and the other arm ended with an enlarged version of BlackMetalGarurumon's head with the same mouth and eye holes. On its head it also had 2 eyes of its own and it had a giant maroon cape bound around its back. It looked a whopping 12'4 tall.

I was surprised when I saw this as Zachary said: "What…?!" and I said: "No way… they DNA digivolved?" the Digimon shook its head as it said: "No… it wasn't DNA digivolution. BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon were good, but they never reached that point yet… they only worked up enough power to DNA digivolve into me for a short period of time." and then he went on: "Nonetheless, it will be enough for this fight! I am Omnimon Zwart and I will be your ultimate test!"

And then I felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Omnimon Zwart scan data: ERROR." It did say that Omnimon Zwart was a darkness elemental Digimon though. It also said that he was an ultra Digimon, so he was going to be a very dangerous opponent… Zachary then said: "Alright then, let's go! Magnamon, use shining gold solar storm!" and Magnamon said: "Shining gold solar storm!" and once again he caused a massive blast of golden light! It engulfed the entire area before Omnimon Zwart didn't look too hurt from the attack. He then said: "Supreme cannon!" and the mouth at the end of his arm that looked like BlackMetalGarurumon's head opened, revealing a small cannon! He then fired a cannonball out of it, which crashed in between BanchoLeomon and Magnamon, causing a massive explosion! When the explosion subsided, Magnamon looked like he had taken the hit a little hard (but he was still ready for more) while BanchoLeomon looked ready to drop! I then said: "BanchoLeomon, use flashy boss punch!" and BanchoLeomon said: "Flashy boss punch!" and he attacked Omnimon Zwart with it.

Zachary then said: "Magnamon, get Omnimon Zwart! Use falling star!" and Magnamon said: "Falling star!" and he once again turned the area above us into a starry sky before he leapt up and rode a meteor down into Omnimon Zwart—he took it really hard, too! "BanchoLeomon, give him all you've got! Flashy boss punch!" I said. BanchoLeomon then said: "Flashy boss punch!" and he hit Omnimon Zwart with it again. Omnimon Zwart recovered before he said: "Tigerclaw!" and he rushed up to BanchoLeomon before the mouth at the end of his arm that looked like BlackWarGreymon's head opened, revealing a long sword! He then swung his sword in a horizontal cutting motion at him! BanchoLeomon fell into a kneeling position before I said: "Great job, BanchoLeomon! Now leave the rest to the others!" and BanchoLeomon grinned and said: "Thanks Mark… heh. Yeah, I did better than I thought I would with you helping with that defense booster. Go get 'im!"

And I smiled and called him back before I called in Mastemon. I then said: "Mastemon, show him what you've got! Use chaos degradation!" and Mastemon said: "Chaos degradation!" and in one of her hands a baby blue-colored light emerged, and in her other hand a pink light emerged. Mastemon then brought them together and the result was not a purple-like light, but instead a small swirling ball that looked more like a tiny black hole… Mastemon then sent it at Omnimon Zwart and when it made contact with him, it swirled into a giant black hole that hurt him before it disappeared! It looked like it worked well, too! Zachary had Magnamon use falling star on Omnimon Zwart again before Omnimon Zwart said: "Transcendent sword!" and he made a sword come out of the mouth of what looked like BlackWarGreymon's head on one arm before he rushed up to Mastemon and swung it at her 3 times before he ran back!

Mastemon got up before Omnimon Zwart said: "Cry in the night!" and the entire area went pitch black before several giant bolts of white lightning zapped Magnamon! Magnamon cried out before the area returned to normal. Zachary had Magnamon attack with falling star again before I said: "Mastemon, get him! Use almighty sun!" and Mastemon said: "Almighty sun!" and she sent a yellow line up into the air… before it suddenly turned into a giant, yellow-orange sun! The sun then came down on Omnimon Zwart and he started to tremble from the heat and he put his arm with the end that looked like BlackMetalGarurumon's head in front of his eyes before the sun flashed and it disappeared!

Zachary had Magnamon once again attack with falling star before I said: "Mastemon, keep going! Use almighty sun!" and Mastemon said: "Almighty sun!" and she sent a yellow line in the air that turned into a giant yellow-orange sun that came down and then flashed before it was gone. Omnimon Zwart then said: "Supreme cannon!" and he fired another cannonball that caused a big explosion, hitting both Mastemon and Magnamon!

By now, Omnimon Zwart was starting to look like he was in trouble… but so did Mastemon and Magnamon. Zachary had Magnamon attack with another falling star before Omnimon Zwart said: "Supreme cannon!" and he attacked with it again… and then they went down! "Good job, Magnamon!" Zachary said as he called him back. Mastemon looked up at me as she said: "I'm sorry, Mark—" and then I said: "About what? You did great!" and I called her back before I said: "Go Sakuyamon!" and she ran in before Zachary said: "Finish him off, Kentaurosmon!"

And he called out a Digimon like a centaur who walked on 6 legs. Its midsection on the lower, horse-like part of its body was gray and had a black and yellow saddle. Its legs had red and blue armor with gold rings above its black hooves and it had a long, white tail. On its humanoid upper body, it wore a white cloth and a red, animal-shaped breastplate like a face with green eyes, a gold muzzle and a purple nose. It also wore a black belt. It had gray shoulders with gold antler-like objects coming out of the backs of them and a gray neck. Its face was gray and red and it had a purplish-pink mane. Its arms had black and red armor and it had a crossbow bound to its right arm and held an enormous, red and blue shield (with 2 eye-like patterns painted on) in its left arm. It looked 7'5 tall. Zachary then went on: Kentaurosmon, blast away! Use bifrost!" and Kentaurosmon said: "Bifrost!" and he fired a bolt of energy from his crossbow at Omnimon Zwart! "Sakuyamon, you help too! Use almighty sun!" I said. Sakuyamon then said: "Almighty sun!" and she attacked with it.

Omnimon Zwart was breathing hard now and he said: "Supreme cannon!" and hit them with the cannonball's explosion. Zachary and I then had Kentaurosmon and Sakuyamon attack with bifrost and almighty sun… and we finally got him! Omnimon Zwart was down!

Zachary and I celebrated while Kentaurosmon reared up and Sakuyamon pushed her ponytails back as she said: "How excellent!" we then heard Omnimon Zwart say: "That was really something… good job to you both. You and your Digimon both demonstrated great stamina to have stood up to my power and win 2 back-to-back battles with such style." and then we both looked at him before he rose into a standing position and said: "Well done. This time it truly is over and now it's time for you both to claim your prize…"

And then he conjured a stone block in front of the ends of each of his arms and then approached us. I then took out the other 2 stone blocks I had collected before Omnimon Zwart said: "Ah, I see you've already been collecting these… well congratulations, then! You're going to receive something even better!" and then the stone blocks combined into a single slate before they shrunk down to a smaller size and descended into my hand. I smiled before Omnimon Zwart said: "That charm will bring you protection and good luck. I'm sure you'll find it useful." and I nodded and said: "I agree! Thank you, Omnimon Zwart!" as I put it away. Omnimon Zwart then turned to Zachary and said: "And you… you haven't claimed yours yet. What's the matter?" and Zachary chuckled and said: "I don't need it… I've already got one—and he does too, actually. I just came by to help him complete his."

Omnimon Zwart looked perplexed before he said: "That's honorable of you… but from someone like either of you, I'd expect as much." and then he made the stone block at the end on his other arm shrink until it vanished into nothing. Omnimon Zwart then turned to me and said: "Still, I've got to wonder… if you have already completed a charm, why go to all the trouble of completing a second one?" "I'd already amassed some extra pieces from helping friends, so I thought I might as well finish this one—the stone blocks wouldn't go to any good use otherwise." I said. Omnimon Zwart chuckled before he said: "You're an odd one… There are types who have a little of everything, I suppose."

And then he suddenly paused before there was a flash of light—and Omnimon Zwart was gone! Now BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon were standing where he was! "Wow… so that digivolution really did wear off…" Zachary said. "Yup! It gave us a lot of power… but it's good to be back to ourselves too." BlackWarGreymon said. "You certainly seem accustomed to this… have you done this often?" I asked. "Of course! We do it anytime we're threatened, or whenever a challenger defeats us together before we hand out treasure!" BlackMetalGarurumon said. "So you've been doing it a lot… and yet that makes me wonder… do you ever want to DNA digivolve someday?" I asked.

BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon looked a little surprised before BlackMetalGarurumon said: "As awkward as it is… we haven't really thought about it." and then BlackWarGreymon shook his head before he said: "It is true that we want to get stronger and become the best we can be… but DNA digivolution is permanent, so we would cease to be individuals and become 2 parts of a completed Digimon… we aren't sure if we want that yet… it's something we'll need to think over."

"I suppose that makes sense… after all, humans can't combine into a single person, so that seems out of our element to even consider and like it would be a weighty decision to us, too." Zachary said. BlackMetalGarurumon laughed before he said: "Looks like we're not so different in how we think about it then, even though we come from 2 different species…" and BlackWarGreymon said: "So it seems. But I guess that's enough for one day. Goodbye, humans—have a safe trip back home!" and then Zachary waved as I said: "You bet!"

Zachary and I then went back across the icecap and closed in on where we started, once again without any encounters! Once we made it, I said: "Well, it looks like we got back safely… I know what you, BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon said, but this still seems like a deserted island!" and then he and I laughed before Zachary said: "At least it allows us easy and free movement."

And then he went on: "Well as long as the dock to return back to the shore is coming up soon, do you want to head back, Mark? Just in case?" and I nodded and said: "Yeah. I think that's a good idea. But before I go…" and then I went on: "Good luck in this year's tournament, Zachary. I'll be pulling for you, even though you're in a different server!" and Zachary smiled and said: "Yeah, I feel the same. Goodbye, Mark! See you next time!" and I smiled and nodded before I returned to the Digihome!

When we were back on the shore, I set Budmon down and called BanchoLeomon and Mastemon out before Budmon hopped forward as she said: "Whew! Back in the sun, at last!" and we all laughed before Hudiemon and Gryphonmon noticed us and Hudiemon said: "Mark!" and she flew up to us with Gryphonmon running behind. When they arrived, Hudiemon said: "Welcome home! So how'd it go?" and I smiled before I said: "It was a complete success, Hudiemon! I got the last piece!" and Gryphonmon smiled before he said: "ALRIGHT! Now you've got another protective charm for your collection!" and we laughed together before Dianamon said: "Do you know what you're going to do with it, Mark?" and I shook my head as I said: "Not yet… but I'll think of something. I know it'll come in handy." and then I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder… I turned around to see it was Mastemon and she said: "I know you will. Even if it's unclear how something will work out, is usually does for the best… and I know you'll make it work out the right way, Mark." I smiled before I said: "Thanks, Mastemon. I have to agree with you too—even if you can't see it or how it will happen, things usually end up working out eventually."

And we all smiled before I said: "Well now that we're back, you'd all better get rested up—you'll need to be in top condition for our next adventure!" and BanchoLeomon said: "Sounds good to me! I'm looking forward to it after that battle!" and he went over to his hammock and collapsed in it. I chuckled before all of my other Digimon (except for Hudiemon and Gryphonmon) went to theirs and dozed off too… Hudiemon then turned to me and said: "So what should we do while they're resting?" "Let's head into the house and talk for a bit. At least we can catch up with each other while this is going on." I said. "Great idea! Just like last time, Mark!" Gryphonmon said.

And then we went in and enjoyed our company for a while… until I saw everyone else stirring outside! I then said: "Oh! It looks like everyone else is up!" and then I went on: "We'd better check on them. Thank you though, Hudiemon, Gryphonmon—it was great getting to talk to you." Hudiemon smiled before she said: "I agree! I enjoyed getting to talk to you, Mark." and Gryphonmon said: "Same here! Now let's do it!" and then we all went outside.

When we arrived, I approached my Digimon and said: "Hey everybody! Did you sleep well?" "You bet! I'm all ready to go now!" BanchoLeomon said. "Yes… I know how you feel. My energy has returned as well." Mastemon said. Sakuyamon then turned to me and said: "So where are we headed now, Mark? Off to another island?" I then stopped and thought for a moment… come to think of it… Budmon had been with us when we had defeated BlackWarGreymon, BlackMetalGarurumon and Omnimon Zwart… maybe she could digivolve now!

"Well let's put that on hold for a moment, hmm? Why don't we go check to see if Budmon can digivolve? She did get experience from those last 2 fights after all." I said. And Budmon smiled before she said: "Hey, yeah! I'd love to get back to having legs and being a normal height! Let's do it!" and I smiled and nodded before we went to the house.

When we arrived, I booted up the computer and used it to check to see if Budmon could digivolve… and she could! "Alright! I knew I was right!" I said before Budmon said: "Then I can really…?!" and I said: "Yes! You're all ready to digivolve, Budmon!" and Budmon smiled before she said: "Awesome! It's good to be getting such quick results, too! Go on and make it happen, Mark!" and then I nodded and digivolved her into an Aruraumon—she was a lot like Irene's Palmon that we had fought so long ago, only the flower on her head was lavender, her eyes were a darker shade of green and her feet were tan. It also said that Aruraumon was a nature elemental Digimon, so her element hadn't changed. When the process ended, I said: "And there we go! Congratulations, Aruraumon—you've taken the next step to digivolving the way you want!" and Aruraumon smiled before she said: "Yeah! It was good timing too—I'm glad to be walking again instead of having to hop everywhere." and then Hudiemon smiled before she said: "Looks like you're growing fast already! You'll be up to the mega level in no time!" and then Aruraumon chuckled before she said: "Thanks, big sis."

And then she and Hudiemon giggled together before I said: "Exactly right, Hudiemon! Well now that everyone's as digivolved as they can be, I guess we'd better get back out on the shore!" and everyone nodded before we headed out of the house. When we were outside, Mastemon turned to me and said: "Well now that Aruraumon's digivolved, what's our next move?" and I paused before I said: "Well we've been going places with someone else for a long time lately… it feels like it's been a while since we all went somewhere by ourselves. That's why I was hoping we could go on an adventure somewhere, just by ourselves—" and then Gryphonmon said: "Hey yeah! That sounds like a great idea Mark!" and then Mastemon said: "…Although 2 of us would have to stay behind, due to the team size." and I nodded and said: "Yeah… even so though, I think it'd be nice to do." And then I went on: "Although I don't have an idea of where to go right now… I guess I'll need to look it up on my digivice…" and then I went on: "You all can take a load off in the meantime. Just make sure you don't fall asleep—it won't be too long before we depart!" "Sounds fine with me!" Hudiemon said before she turned to Sakuyamon and Dianamon and said: "Sakuyamon, Dianamon, do you want to play volleyball?" "I am all for it!" Dianamon said. "Me too! I might be a little rusty, but I'd be happy to!" Sakuyamon said.

And then Hudiemon and Sakuyamon giggled together before Dianamon said: "Still… it is a shame that we cannot all play together… if we had one more player, we could play in teams of 2—" and then Sakuyamon said: "Well… what about BanchoLeomon? He could play easily." and then she turned to him and said: "How about it, muscles? Do you want to join in?" BanchoLeomon laughed before he said: "You bet! I'll spike that ball halfway across the shore!" Hudiemon smiled before she said: "That's the spirit! It looks like we've got our fourth player!" and then she turned to BanchoLeomon and went on: "But you'd better not underestimate us just because we're girls! We're not going to go easy on you!" and then BanchoLeomon grinned before he said: "Not easy? That's just the way I like it!"

And then they all ran off to the court while ShineGreymon, Gryphonmon, Aruraumon and Mastemon all began talking together and I smiled before I started looking up islands where we could go.


	26. Passing of the charm

Chapter 26—Passing of the charm—

I looked over the islands we could go to—there were a few in the surrounding area. Besides Eden Shores, there was also Sunset Shores, Aloe Island and Plumeria Isle… there were plenty of options. All the same though, I liked the look of Sunset Shores. It looked like it would be a nice, calming place to explore together. Then I looked up and saw that ShineGreymon, Gryphonmon, Aruraumon and Mastemon were still talking and laughing with each other while Hudiemon, Dianamon, Sakuyamon and BanchoLeomon were playing on the volleyball court… it looked like it was Hudiemon and Dianamon versus Sakuyamon and BanchoLeomon. I saw BanchoLeomon spike the ball once and it was really intense… when he spiked the ball, it went from above the net to the ground in the blink of an eye! Hudiemon tried to dive and bump it, but she couldn't even make it in time!

I smiled when I saw it and said: "Alright everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting!" and they all turned around before they came up to me and then Aruraumon smiled before she said: "That was pretty quick! So where are we going for our next adventure, Mark?" and I smiled and said: "I thought we should go to a place called 'Sunset Shores'. It sounds like a nice place for a casual outing, wouldn't you say?" Sakuyamon smiled before she said: "Yeah! That sounds like a lovely place to explore!" "And we did get to see a sunrise in the jungle area, so now we'll get to see both a sunrise and a sunset…" Dianamon said. ShineGreymon then slapped Dianamon playfully on the shoulder as he said: "Good point, Dianamon!"

"So that just brings us to the next point… who's staying behind?" Mastemon asked. I looked up but I couldn't say anything… I felt overcome by pressure as I thought slowly… finally, Sakuyamon said: "…Mark? What is it?" and I shook my head before Gryphonmon said: "What, are you worried about disappointing us?" "I…" I said before he went on: "Hey, relax! We won't be disappointed, no matter what you decide, Mark! We know it's all part of the way things are now. So don't worry!" and I smiled before I said: "Thank you, Gryphonmon. You're all really good about this—" and then ShineGreymon said: "What you see is what you get!" And then we all laughed before I said: "Well let's see then… Dianamon and Sakuyamon… would you mind?" "Not at all!" Dianamon said before she turned to Sakuyamon and said: "Looks like we're one-on-one on the volleyball court now, Sakuyamon!" and Sakuyamon laughed before she said: "Sounds good to me! Let's go, Dianamon!"

And then they both ran off to the court and I smiled before I said: "Alright, well thanks to Sakuyamon and Dianamon being such good sports, we can go on our adventure now! So let's go, everyone!" and they all cheered before we left the Digihome.

When we arrived back in the marketplace of Coral Isle, we went out to the harbor and took a ship to Sunset Shores. It was really nice watching the scenery go by… eventually we were getting close to Sunset Shores, but then I got a call! I looked down (making absolutely sure to check it) and saw it was Ariel calling! I then turned to my Digimon and said: "It's Ariel, everyone—let's hurry to the back of the ship!" and they nodded and we hurried to the back deck, where there were fewer people around. When we arrived, I switched my digivice to the hologram mode and then a hologram of Ariel appeared in front of me!

Ariel then said: "Hi Mark—" and then she looked around before she said: "Wow, it looks like we're out in a public area this time, huh?" "Yup! Sorry Ariel, but I can't access my Digihome from here and it'll be a while yet before I can. I didn't want to keep you waiting, so I just took the call here. I hope you don't mind!" I said. "Hey, no problem! I think that's nice that you wanted to take my call at your Digihome, though." Ariel said. I smiled before she looked around and said: "So it looks like we're out at sea… which must mean you've made it to the last area in Ikaruga Server too. Not that I didn't expect it—I knew you would."

And I smiled I said: "Thank you, Ariel. I knew you'd be making progress quickly too and I'm glad to hear we're still in the same place." and Ariel grinned before I went on: "So what's up? Anything I can help with?" "Well nothing really… I was just hoping we could go on another adventure for fun again." Ariel said. I smiled when I heard this. I liked the thought of going on another adventure with Ariel… and come to think of it, she had said that she liked sunsets a lot and we were already en route to Sunset Shores…

I smiled and said: "That sounds like a great idea! I'd be delighted to!" and Ariel smiled and said: "Great! Should I meet you when you arrive at where you're headed?" "That sounds good to me! Once I arrive in the port, I'll send you a link and password and you can zoom on over!" I replied. "Awesome! Alright, I'll see you soon, Mark!" Ariel said. I smiled and said: "You bet! I'm looking forward to it!"

Ariel and I then said goodbye before the hologram faded and I clapped my palms together and smiled before I said: "Ha ha ha… this is going to be great! I can't wait to see the look on Ariel's face when she sees where we'll be!" and then Hudiemon said: "And you're doing this because you remembered what she said about sunsets, aren't you, Mark?" and I smiled and said: "Well of course! You've got to remember details about your friends—it helps you do your best for them." And then my Digimon smiled before we waited for the rest of the voyage and soon arrived in the port of Sunset Shores—as the name said, it was dusk here with a beautiful sunset on the shore of a beautiful beach. There was also a hilly area on higher ground that went further back too…

When we were on the beach, Aruraumon smiled and said: "Wooow! Just look at this!" and she ran forward before Hudiemon and I chuckled and we ran after her. She was looking out over the horizon at the setting sun as we all came up and ShineGreymon said: "Now there's a beautiful sight! Like the sunrise in the jungle area!" and BanchoLeomon said: "And now we've seen both a sunrise and sunset, just as Dianamon said…" and I smiled as I watched them, but I hadn't forgotten my promise to Ariel… I took my digivice out and sent Ariel a link and password to Sunset Shores and waited. Almost immediately, Ariel appeared in front of us!

Ariel then smiled and said: "Hey Mark! It's good to see you—" but then her face lit up and she said: "Wow! What a beautiful place!" and I laughed and smiled before I said: "Yup! That's the way things are on this beach… look behind you." and then Ariel turned around and saw the sun setting in the distance before she smiled and said: "Wooow! Look at that sunset!" and she walked forward to the water's edge (and I followed her) and she paused for a minute before I chuckled and said: "I thought you'd like it. I know you said you liked sunsets back when we were in Native Port." and Ariel turned to me and said: "That's right! I'm so impressed you remembered!"

And then we smiled before Ariel said: "That was so thoughtful of you to have us meet here… thank you, Mark." "Anytime." I said back. And then we turned around as I went on: "And now we can explore anywhere on the island. So where to?" and Ariel said: "Well the beach sure looks nice, but…" and then she went on: "There are sure a lot of people here and not very much open space… maybe we should climb the hill and see what we find…" and I laughed and said: "I like your thinking, Ariel! Let's do it!" And Ariel smiled before she said: "Then that settles it! Let me just call out my Digimon…"

And she called out her Digimon… and they were all different than when I had seen them last! One was an Ophanimon, like the one we had seen in the angel realm and the next was an enormous, red serpent Digimon… it had a lower body like a snake's with a white underbelly, a red back and it had a tan coil at the end of its tail. It had a gold and red tasset and it had a red upper body with black biceps and its stomach was black, while its chest was white with a red symbol in the middle. It had silver-like rib armor over its torso and red, gold and silver blades on its forearms that were huge. It had red and gold shoulder pads with a black symbol exactly like the ones on its chest in the center of each. Its head was red with red and black spikes sticking horizontally out of its lips, jaws and diagonally up and outward over its eyes—it also had flappy, red and black ears that were sticking up. It had wings that were red, orange and yellow with those colors flowing through them, like fire. It looked 10'4 tall.

The next was a MetalSeadramon, then she had another Digimon… it was a giant yellow bird Digimon with a gray underbelly. It had gray talons with gold shackle-like rings around them and had an orange mask over its face. It had feathers behind its head that were yellow, but then turned red and finally purple as they got further away from the back of its head (there were also feathers down its back of the same colors). It had 4 massive yellow wings and very long yellow and red tail feathers. It looked 7'2 tall.

The next Digimon was an enormous, humanoid bug Digimon that walked on 2 legs, had 2 massive arms and 2 wings, covered by a protective shell. It had pale yellow skin, 2 giant pincers around its mouth and didn't have any eyes… it was a whopping 9'1 tall. And the last Digimon looked like a construction machine and was made almost entirely out of machinery. It walked on 4 legs and had a camo-colored body with a long crane-like neck and a head like a machine that scoops up dirt. It had 2 red eyes and an actual mouth that was full of real, sharp, pointed teeth. It had a drill nose, 3 more drills on its back and 2 silver-colored tails, each one of which ended with a drill. It also had 2 long, mechanical arms coming out of its sides. It looked 16'9 tall.

When I saw them, I grinned and said: "Alright! Looks like you've been raising your Digimon well, Ariel!" and Ariel smiled before she said: "Yup! Angewomon recently digivolved into Ophanimon here…" as she put her hand on Ophanimon's shoulder and Ophanimon said: "Long time, no see Mark! It's good to see you." and I smiled back before Ariel walked next to the dragon Digimon as she said: "…And WarGrowlmon digivolved into Megidramon too!" as she pointed to him. Then she walked up to MetalSeadramon and pointed to him as she said: "And MegaSeadramon digivolved into MetalSeadramon here!" and then she walked next to the bird Digimon and put her hand on one of the bird Digimon's talons as she said: "…And Garudamon digivolved into Phoenixmon not too long ago…" before she went up to the insect Digimon and pointed to him as she said: "…And MegaKabuterimon recently digivolved into HerculesKabuterimon here…" and she stopped next to the mechanical Digimon and put one of her hands on one of his legs and said: "…And Groundramon digivolved into Brakedramon!"

I smiled and said: "That's excellent! Your team is looking great and all of the effort you've been putting in really shows! Good job, Ariel." and she smiled as she said: "Thanks. Your team looks like they're coming along well too…" and then she looked over my Digimon before she saw Mastemon and said: "Wow, I've never seen this Digimon! Which one of your Digimon digivolved into her, Mark?" at that moment, Mastemon looked a little flustered so I stepped in and said: "This is Mastemon. She's actually a Digimon that DNA digivolved from 2 Digimon that were my friends in the jungle area… I took her in as one of my Digimon and she's part of the team now." Mastemon then smiled before Ariel said: "DNA digivolving?"

I then explained it to her (as well as Mastemon's story) and by the end of it, Ariel looked surprised as she said: "So Angewomon and LadyDevimon combined into a single Digimon… that's a little startling…" "Yeah… and to think that she used to be an Angewomon, just like me…" Ophanimon said. "I know it might seem different, but Mastemon is a truly special Digimon who has lived up to the legacy of her predecessors—which is truly impressive, since Angewomon and LadyDevimon left her with some big shoes to fill." I said and Mastemon smiled warmly before Ariel nodded and said: "Well that's fantastic! I think that's great that you both have bonded so much and become a great team. That goes to show how good you are with your Digimon, Mark."

And I smiled before Ariel went on: "Still, to think that you're raising more than 6 Digimon… I never thought you'd do that, but I guess things really do change with the times! That's great! I'm glad you're enjoying it, too!" I smiled and said: "You bet I am! So what about you, Ariel? Do you think you might try doing the same thing someday?" "I hadn't thought about it… I never intended to and I'm not seeing any reason why I need to right now… but who knows? If you could do it, maybe I could too!" She replied. I smiled and said: "Of course you can! You have a lot of talent, Ariel." and then she smiled before she said: "Thank you, Mark." and then I went on: "So shall we start climbing the hill? I'll bet there's a great view from up there, too!" and Ariel smiled before she said: "Exactly right, Mark! Let's do it!" And then we climbed up the hill. We hiked up to higher ground and as we reached the hilltop, I thought I saw something in the distance…

But then 4 Digimon jumped out at us! One of them looked almost exactly like Sakuyamon, only all of her armor was purple and her hair was black with white ends at the end of her ponytails. The next was a gigantic insect Digimon. It was colored black all over (with some silver markings) and had 4 legs with 2 arms, with one arm in between each of the legs on either side. It had silver 3 toenails on each foot, 5 silver claws on each hand, 4 red wings with black and silver tops, an orange mane around its head and giant black and silver mandibles around its jaw (and a much smaller set of silver mandibles a little under its nose). It looked 7 feet tall.

Another Digimon was a humanoid Digimon that walked on 2 legs. It wore gold armor all over, except for silver stripes on the front of its thighs, calves and forearms. It had a white stripe on its neck and stomach and black sleeves on its biceps. It had a giant gold 'V' on its head over its eyes and had 2 gold spikes over where each ear would be. It looked 6'2 tall. And the last Digimon was a humanoid monkey Digimon that walked on 2 legs. It wore gold armor all over its body with blue gloves and boots that had white cuffs. It had a white belt with a gold belt buckle, a red cape bound around its back that was white at the bottom and it had a crown on its head that was gold at the bottom, red at the top and it had a gold cross on the top with a blue gem at its center. It wore a visor over its eyes that was silver on the sides and red in the center and it had black characters on its chest… it looked 5'8 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Kuzuhamon scan data: 5%, GranKuwagamon scan data: 5%, OmniShoutmon scan data: ERROR, KingEtemon scan data: 5%". It also said that Kuzuhamon was a holy elemental Digimon, GranKuwagamon was a nature elemental Digimon, OmniShoutmon was a fire elemental Digimon and KingEtemon was an earth elemental Digimon. Besides that, it also said that Kuzuhamon, GranKuwagamon and KingEtemon were mega Digimon, but my digivice didn't actually know what level OmniShoutmon was and it guessed it was in between the level of a mega and an ultra… meaning that these Digimon were going to be dangerous opponents. Good thing I had Ariel with me!

If Kuzuhamon was anything like Sakuyamon, it was going to have some annoying attacks to deal with… but unfortunately, I didn't have a machine Digimon… I decided to get rid of KingEtemon first. I then said: "Gryphonmon, you're up! Go for it!" and he said: "Hey, alright! I'm on it!" and he came running in. Ariel then said: "Brakedramon, go get 'em! You can do it!" and he moved in as he said: "Say no more! I've got it!"

Ariel then went on: "Brakedramon, get Kuzuhamon! Use piston punches!" and Brakedramon said: "Piston punches!" and he ran up to Kuzuhamon and punched her (and yet he did so in a horizontal motion, oddly enough…) and then he punched her again! Brakedramon then came back before OmniShoutmon said: "Hard rock spirit!" and he raised his hands up and then 2 fireballs suddenly appeared in them! He then pitched the fireballs at Gryphonmon and they hit him both, hard! GranKuwagamon then said: "Defense drop!" and he cast a spell on Brakedramon that lowered his damage resistance against physical attacks! I then said: "Gryphonmon, don't let up! Use supersonic voice on KingEtemon!" and Gryphonmon said: "Supersonic voice!" and he started to screech as a powerful soundwave came out of his mouth and blasted KingEtemon, hard! KingEtemon then looked up angrily as he said: "Sandstorm!" and he conjured a gigantic tornado funnel of sand in front of us! Poor Gryphonmon looked down while Brakedramon closed his eyes (since Gryphonmon had no hands and Brakedramon couldn't reach his eyes)… but then the sandstorm started moving towards them! It swept them up and tossed them high up into the air before they came crashing down to the ground and it vanished… Kuzuhamon then said: "Saint's spotlight!" and she made a ray of sunshine shine down on her from above…

GranKuwagamon then said: "Briar patch trip!" and he conjured a massive patch of thorny, spiky bramble before he flew up to Brakedramon and hit him with his arm in an uppercut and sent him flying into the bramble! "Argh!" Brakedramon said when he landed. He then bulldozed his way out and the bramble faded. I then said: "Gryphonmon, get KingEtemon again! Use supersonic voice!" and Gryphonmon said: "Supersonic voice!" before he blasted KingEtemon with another soundwave. Kuzuhamon then said: "Almighty sun!" and she sent a yellow line up into the air… before it suddenly turned into a giant, yellow-orange sun! The sun then came down as Gryphonmon and Brakedramon looked down before the sun flashed and it disappeared. OmniShoutmon followed up and said: "Hard rock spirit!" and pitched 2 fireballs at Gryphonmon again! "Brakedramon, get Kuzuhamon! Use piston punches!" Ariel said and Brakedramon said: "Piston punches!" and he ran up to Kuzuhamon and punched her twice again. KingEtemon then said: "Monkey wrench!" and then he looked at Gryphonmon… and started sobbing… I wasn't sure what he was doing, but Gryphonmon looked like he felt sorry for him…

GranKuwagamon then said: "Dimension scissor!" and he flew at Brakedramon at high speed before he bit him with his jaw! Brakedramon looked like he had taken it a little hard, too! "Brakedramon, finish off Kuzuhamon! Use piston punches!" Ariel said. Brakedramon then attacked with it… and Kuzuhamon fell over and wouldn't get up! She was down! I then said: "Gryphonmon, you too! Use supersonic voice on KingEtemon!" and Gryphonmon said: "Supersonic voice!" and he attacked with it again… but KingEtemon still got up! "What…?" I said before OmniShoutmon said: "Hard rock spirit!" and he attacked Gryphonmon with it again… before he went down! "Gryphonmon?" I said before he groaned and said: "Boy, that hurt…" and I said: "Great work blasting through so much of KingEtemon's health. Leave the rest to us!" and I called him back before I said: "Still… what happened? Gryphonmon was doing so well before…" and Ariel said: "It must be KingEtemon's monkey wrench… it looks like that took down not only Gryphonmon's ability to do damage, but also to resist damage. After all, he was doing fine before then, right?" "Heh-heh-heh… correct! And on that note…" KingEtemon began before he looked at Brakedramon and said: "Monkey wrench!" and started sobbing again… I then said: "Mastemon, go get them!" and she flew in.

Ariel then said: "Great job, Brakedramon! Now come back!" and Brakedramon came back to her before she said: "Go Megidramon!" and Megidramon came slithering forward as I said: "Mastemon, get them back! Almighty sun!" and Mastemon said: "Almighty sun!" and she sent a yellow line into the air… before it suddenly turned into a giant, yellow-orange sun! The sun then came down and GranKuwagamon, OmniShoutmon and KingEtemon started to look overwhelmed by heat and then it stayed there for a moment before it flashed and it was gone… and KingEtemon was down! OmniShoutmon then said: "Napalm dunk!" and he ran at Mastemon before he hit her with an uppercut, knocking her into the air! Then a red substance appeared in his other hand as he leapt up into the air after Mastemon… and he swung his hand around, causing the substance to multiply around him rapidly! He then grabbed Mastemon and slammed her onto the ground before he ran off and it rained napalm on her. Mastemon then got up as GranKuwagamon said: "Dimension scissor!" and he flew at Megidramon… but then he veered off at the last second, causing him to fly off too far! He then turned around and flew back when he had seen what had happened.

I then said: "Mastemon, get this started off right! Use chaos degradation!" and Mastemon said: "Chaos degradation!" and in one of her hands a baby blue-colored light emerged, and in her other hand a pink light emerged. Mastemon then brought them together and the result was not a purple-like light, but instead a small swirling ball that looked more like a tiny black hole… Mastemon then sent it at them and when it made contact, it swirled into a giant black hole that hurt him before it disappeared—it looked like it worked great too! GranKuwagamon then said: "Dimension scissor!" and he once again flew at Megidramon, and this time he flew up to him and then he bit Megidramon with his jaws! GranKuwagamon flew back before OmniShoutmon said: "Hard rock spirit!" and he attacked Mastemon with it. "Megidramon, get GranKuwagamon! Use tigerclaw!" Ariel said. And then Megidramon said: "Tigerclaw!" and he quickly slithered up to GranKuwagamon before he swiped at him with one of his claws! It looked like it worked really well too!

Megidramon then slithered back before OmniShoutmon said: "Napalm dunk!" and he once again sent Mastemon flying with an uppercut and drove her down into the ground before napalm rained on her. "Mastemon, get GranKuwagamon! Use cry in the night!" I said before Mastemon said: "Cry in the night!" and the entire area went pitch black before several giant bolts of white lightning zapped GranKuwagamon! He cried out before the area returned to normal and while he could still fight, he looked ready to drop… Ariel then said: "Megidramon, finish GranKuwagamon off! Use tigerclaw!" and Megidramon said: "Tigerclaw!" and he sped up to GranKuwagamon and swiped at him with one of his claws… and that was all he could take! GranKuwagamon collapsed!

OmniShoutmon looked surprised when he saw this and Ariel said: "Awesome, Megidramon! Now come on back!" and he came slithering back before Ariel said: "Go get 'em, MetalSeadramon!" and he came up. OmniShoutmon then said: "Decibel buster!" and he caused an explosive soundwave to engulf the entire area! Ariel and I covered our ears, as did Mastemon (while all poor MetalSeadramon could do was squint tightly and endure the noise, since his flippers couldn't reach his head) and then I said: "Mastemon, get OmniShoutmon! Use Almighty sun!" and then Mastemon said: "Cry in the night!" and the area turned pitch black again before she zapped OmniShoutmon and the area returned to normal… I guess it makes sense that Mastemon would be suffering from audio disruption after an attack as loud as _that_…

Ariel then said: "MetalSeadramon, strike back! Use river of power!" and MetalSeadramon said: "River of power!" and he pointed the nose hole in his face at OmniShoutmon and then a massive torrential spray of water came out a second later! It knocked OmniShoutmon over before he got up, although he looked rattled… "Mastemon, use almighty sun!" I said. Mastemon then said: "Almighty sun!" and she attacked with it again. OmniShoutmon then said: "Napalm dunk!" and he attacked MetalSeadramon with it.

OmniShoutmon then followed up and said: "Hard rock spirit!" and he attacked Mastemon with it… but she merely sidestepped the fireballs! "Excellent work, Mastemon! Now use cry in the night!" I said. And yet Mastemon jumped at OmniShoutmon and performed a drop kick with her heel on him before she flew back… "MetalSeadramon, finish him off! Use river of power!" Ariel said and MetalSeadramon said: "Pulse beam!" and he pointed the cannon on his nose at OmniShoutmon before he fired a pink beam from it at him! The beam created a pink explosion when it made contact and OmniShoutmon looked a little subdued from it.

Ariel then said: "Try again, MetalSeadramon! Use river of power!" and MetalSeadramon said: "River of power!" and he pointed the nose hole in his face at OmniShoutmon again before he sprayed him with a massive spray of water! Unfortunately, OmniShoutmon still got up… "Mastemon, get him! Use cry in the night!" I said and Mastemon said: "Almighty sun!" and attacked with it instead… but it still did it! OmniShoutmon was down! Then he, Kuzuhamon, GranKuwagamon and KingEtemon got up and ran away!

Ariel then turned to Brakedramon, Megidramon and MetalSeadramon and said: "Great job, everyone! Here's a little something from me to say thank you!" and she used an HP super recharge on Megidramon while she used HP ultra recharges on Brakedramon and MetalSeadramon. I turned to my Digimon before I called out Gryphonmon and said to him and Mastemon: "Way to go! Take these—they'll help you!" and I used an HP total recharge on Gryphonmon (to completely restore his health) and an HP ultra recharge on Mastemon. Mastemon smiled back as Gryphonmon said: "Thanks, Mark! I really needed that!" and I smiled as I said: "No problem."

I then turned to Ariel and said: "Great job back there, Ariel. Your Digimon really did a good job." And Ariel smiled before she said: "Thanks, Mark! Yours were really helpful too!" and I grinned back before I looked back into the distance and saw what I had noticed before—it was a rocky cliff face that looked out over the beach! It wasn't too far away, either! "Wow! Now that's an impressive sight!" I said and Ariel said: "What?" as she turned around. But then she saw the cliff face too and said: "Wow! How impressive! It must have a great view of the island and the ocean too!" and then she turned to me and said: "Let's go to it, Mark! It'll be even better than sitting on that crowded beach!" and I smiled and said: "My thoughts exactly, Ariel! Let's do it!"

And then we headed towards the cliff. We kept our eyes open for more Digimon, but there weren't any, so eventually I said to Ariel: "So what kind of progress are you making, Ariel? Do you have all 4 of your badges yet?" "Oh no, not yet. I'm still training to get my last one on Eden Shores." Ariel answered. I smiled and said: "Yeah, I know the feeling—I'm doing the same thing. I think I'll be ready to fight the arena leader there soon." "Great! I know you can do it, Mark!" Ariel said.

And before I could respond, Ariel smiled and said: "And then we'll be off to this year's tournament to prove our server's the best! I know we'll win it too!" and I smiled. I was enjoying watching Ariel's personality develop on our adventures… finally, I said: "Well said, Ariel. We'll show 'em who's best!" and Ariel was still smiling as she said: "Exactly right!"

But then some more Digimon came out at us! One was a Digimon with silver armor all over its body with 2 arms that had a giant shield at the end of its left arm and a giant lance at the end of its right arm. It had purple armor around its ankles, knees, shoulders, midsection, and the top of its lance and a purple mask with flappy ears above its eyes. It also had a purple cape. Its shield had a silver circular ring around the edges and 9 silver triangles in it inside a silver circle in the middle—the interior of the shield itself was also colored black. It had 2 legs and looked 8'7 tall. And the next walked on 4 flippers and had a white body with a very long tail and a very long, curved neck that had its head connected to it. It had blue-violet stripes on its flippers, back and tail. It had a black forehead and black markings on its face. It had spiked fur around its head that went down around its jaws and orange spikes up its back and neck. It had 2 floppy, arced strips of skin draping from its back and looked 6'5 tall.

The next one looked like an Asian warrior and walked on 2 legs. It wore a purple full body suit and had a black helmet with a red mask and a black tasset with a scabbard bound to the back of it. It also had a black belt above its tasset. It had silver pauldrons that had huge, curved spikes on them and eyes painted on them… it also had silver gloves, silver knee pads that had a long spike on each one and black and red shoes. It also had a black and silver chest plate and held a katana in its left hand. Its other hand had nothing in it, although it had 5 fingers on its left hand and 3 talons on its right hand… it had a black wing on its back and a white wing on its right arm. It looked 6'2 tall. And the last one was a flying, humanoid Digimon. It wore blue and gold armor all over its body (although either side of its midsection and the upper halves of its knees were colored black) and the armor around its chest looked like the front of a plane (complete with the wings). It had a machinegun cuff on its right arm that took up all of its forearm—and even some of its bicep—and almost all of its left arm had been converted into a giant, boxy machinegun. It also had laser cannons that were protruding out of its shoulders and had a head like a wolf's. It looked 5'7 tall, although it was flying over the ground.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: ChaosGallantmon scan data: 5%, Plesiomon scan data: 5%, Ravemon scan data: 5%, MagnaGarurumon scan data: 5%". It also said that ChaosGallantmon was a darkness elemental Digimon, Plesiomon was a water elemental Digimon, Ravemon was an air elemental Digimon and MagnaGarurumon was a machine elemental Digimon, so this was a group with good coverage… it also said they were all mega Digimon, so this would be challenging…

I then said: "BanchoLeomon, go for it!" and he came forward as he said: "You've got it!" and Ariel said: "Ophanimon, you too! You can do it!" and Ophanimon smiled as she came running in. Ariel then said: "Time to get ready for the long run, Ophanimon! Use saint's spotlight!" at Ophanimon said: "Saint's spotlight!" and she made a ray of sunshine shine down on her from above before ChaosGallantmon said: "Demonic disaster!" and his lance became coated in darkness before he flew at Ophanimon and rammed into her! Ravemon then said: "Celestial blade!" and his katana started to crackle with lightning and he thrust it into the ground before him before it zapped Ophanimon and BanchoLeomon with electricity! BanchoLeomon took it hard too! "BanchoLeomon, get them back! Use mudslide!" I said before BanchoLeomon said: "Mudslide!" and from out of a corner, a massive torrent of mud, bark, dirt, rocks and debris came flying at ChaosGallantmon, Plesiomon, Ravemon and MagnaGarurumon! MagnaGarurumon took it hard, too! MagnaGarurumon then recovered and said: "Piston punches!" before he flew at BanchoLeomon and punched him! Then he did it again before he flew back and Plesiomon said: "Sorrow blue!" and he sent a blue sound wave from his mouth, which he sent in a sweep shot at our Digimon! BanchoLeomon looked subdued after the attack, too…

MagnaGarurumon then said: "Piston punches!" and this time he flew at Ophanimon and punched her twice! "BanchoLeomon, give them another mudslide!" I said before BanchoLeomon said: "Mudslide!" and he hit ChaosGallantmon, Plesiomon, Ravemon and MagnaGarurumon with another torrent of earth, although it didn't look like it worked as well this time… ChaosGallantmon then said: "Tigerclaw!" and he flew at BanchoLeomon before he hit him with a downward swipe of his lance! Plesiomon joined in and said: "Mental drop!" and he cast a spell on BanchoLeomon that lowered his damage resistance against magical attacks. "Ophanimon, get them! Use almighty sun!" Ariel said and Ophanimon said: "Almighty sun!" and she attacked with it (and ChaosGallantmon took it hard too) before Ravemon said: "Tornado!" and he conjured a tall tornado where BanchoLeomon was! He was tossed up high in the air before he came back down and while he could get back up, it was just barely…

"Ophanimon, do it again! Use almighty sun!" Ariel said before Ophanimon attacked with it again. Plesiomon then said: "Sorrow blue!" and once again sent a blue sound wave out of his mouth at Ophanimon and BanchoLeomon, but they jumped out of range! MagnaGarurumon then said: "Machinegun destroyer!" and started firing missiles, bullets and lasers at Ophanimon, but she avoided them too! That was a nice surprise, but now that ChaosGallantmon was the only Digimon left on their side that hadn't attacked… maybe it would be better to finish him off now… "BanchoLeomon, use flashy boss punch on ChaosGallantmon!" I said and BanchoLeomon said: "Flashy boss punch!" and a half-circle of light formed in front of him before he ran through it and slugged ChaosGallantmon with a powerful punch—and that was all he could take! He was down!

Ariel then said: "Great job, Ophanimon! Now come on back!" and Ophanimon came back before Ariel said: "Go, HerculesKabuterimon!" and he flew in. "BanchoLeomon, show 'em who's boss! Mudslide!" I said before he said: "Mudslide!" and he attacked with it again… and he even took down MagnaGarurumon! "Reflex boost!" Ravemon said and he cast a spell to heighten his awareness… Plesiomon then said: "Sorrow blue!" and attacked with it… and that was all BanchoLeomon could take! He fell into a kneeling position as I said: "Great work, BanchoLeomon! Now leave the rest to the others!" and I called him back as I said: "Go, ShineGreymon!" and he ran in.

Ravemon then said: "Celestial blade!" and his katana crackled with electricity again before he thrust it into the ground and it zapped ShineGreymon and HerculesKabuterimon! "HerculesKabuterimon, get Plesiomon! Use giga blaster!" Ariel said and HerculesKabuterimon said: "Giga blaster!" and he fired a massive blast of electricity at Plesiomon! It looked like it worked great too! Plesiomon just barely got up before he said: "Riptide!" and then he created a wave of water in front of HerculesKabuterimon that surged forward and swept him back with Ariel's other Digimon, then the current receded around Ophanimon's feet and pulled her back into the battle! "ShineGreymon, attack Ravemon! Use napalm dunk!" I said before ShineGreymon said: "Napalm dunk!" and Ravemon then leapt out of the way of his uppercut… but then ShineGreymon had napalm rain down on him and finish him off! He was down!

Ariel then said: "Come on back, Ophanimon!" and she ran back once more before Ariel said: "Go on, HerculesKabuterimon! Let's finish this!" and he flew back in before I said: "ShineGreymon, finish off Plesiomon! Use GeoGrey sword!" and ShineGreymon said: "GeoGrey sword!" and he conjured a giant sword in his hand before he ran at Plesiomon and slashed at him with it! And that got him—he was down! ChaosGallantmon, Plesiomon, Ravemon and MagnaGarurumon then got up and ran away!

After they were gone, Ariel giggled and said: "Well that was a surprise. I thought we'd finish him off, but it looks like you beat us to it!" and I chuckled before I said: "It was a bit of a gamble… but there's no better way to end a battle than right then and there, eh?" and Ariel chuckled before she said: "Well good job! You and ShineGreymon should be proud of your success!" and we smiled together. Ariel and I looked ahead before I said: "Well it looks like the cliff isn't too much further! To the victor goes the spoils!" "Right! I can't wait to see this!" Ariel said.

We then proceeded to the cliff and soon set foot on the top. When we arrived, Ariel ran ahead, smiled and said: "Oh, isn't it beautiful? This sunset is the perfect backdrop to this beach… and there's no one else around up here!" and I smiled before I stepped forward with her and sat down and we watched it together.

Finally, we got up and Ariel said: "Thank you so much for our adventure today, Mark. This was great." and I smiled and said: "I agree. I'm glad we both had a chance to enjoy it so much today." and we both smiled before Ariel said: "Well I guess we should head back to the docks… I'm going to need to log out soon too…" and then we stepped forward but then I stopped and thought for a moment… I still had that charm I didn't know what I was going to do with and this had been a great day with Ariel… I wanted to give it to her, not just to thank her for being here today, but also because she was someone who I'd want to give it to… someone I'd want to be protected by it.

Ariel then turned around and said: "Mark? What is it?" and then I snapped out of it before I said: "…Nothing really. I just had an idea." and Ariel suddenly looked skeptical as she said: "…An idea? What kind of idea?" "Well I've been collecting some trinkets lately…" I said as I took my second charm out and held my hand out with it in it to Ariel as I said: "Would you care to take this one off my hands?"

Ariel looked impressed before she said: "Wow! How neat! It looks well made!" and then she went on: "Well since you said you 'collected them', I suppose that implies you didn't make it… where did you get this?" and then I laughed before I said: "No. Making jewelry is your forte, not mine. The thing is, there are Digimon all over Digimon View who hand out pieces of treasure to tamers who can come and defeat them. When you collect 3 pieces of treasure, they will automatically assemble themselves into a charm like this one. They say the complete charms bring protection and good luck to whoever holds them. I made this one by collecting 3 pieces of treasure, and… I want you to have it." "…Are you sure you feel comfortable giving something this precious away, Mark? Particularly when you went to so much trouble to make it?" Ariel asked. "Of course! Besides, I already have one for me, so you should take it, Ariel. It won't do me any good to have it sitting around." I said.

Ariel took the charm and smiled as she said: "Thank you… I'll always keep it with me." and then she went on: "I think I'll make it into a necklace. I know how to attach it." and I smiled before I said: "Anytime. I hope you'll show me the necklace when it's done." and Ariel smiled before she said: "It's a deal. Thank you, Mark—first you save me, then you cheer for me even though I wasn't on your high school's team and now you offer me this charm… you've done so much for me. I'll find some way to make it up to you, somehow." I smiled before I said: "Ariel, you don't have to do anything. I'm glad you like it." and then Ariel said: "I want to, though. Don't worry—I'll think of something." and I smiled before I said: "Well if you really want to, then I won't stop you. I'm looking forward to it." And then we smiled before we headed back down to the beach. When we arrived at the docks, Ariel and I said goodbye and she went to her Digihome, while I went to mine.

When we arrived, I saw Dianamon and Sakuyamon still playing volleyball in the distance, with Dianamon's dual-edged scythe against a palm tree and Sakuyamon's staff against a different one. I smiled and said: "Sorry to keep you waiting! We're back!" and Dianamon and Sakuyamon turned to us before they came over and Dianamon said: "Welcome back, Mark. How did your outing on the shore go?" "Great! Ariel and I hiked up to a cliff face where we could really enjoy the sunset. I gave her that second charm too!" I said. "How nice… that was a good idea for how to use it, Mark. You're so good to your friends, including us." Sakuyamon said.

I smiled and then BanchoLeomon said: "So what's next? Are we going to rest up before our next adventure? Because I could use some recovery…" and I said: "A-ha… sorry, BanchoLeomon. Yeah, that'd be a good idea. You all get into your hammocks and heal up." and then ShineGreymon, BanchoLeomon and Mastemon all then went to their hammocks and rested up. Sakuyamon, Dianamon, Hudiemon, Gryphonmon and Aruraumon all then turned to me and I said: "And I know you're all in perfect condition as you are… how about we head into the house and talk?" and then they nodded before we went in and got to enjoy our company together for a while. Eventually, I saw BanchoLeomon, ShineGreymon and Mastemon stirring through the windows and said: "Oh, it looks like they're up! We'd better go check on them. Thanks though, everybody—I had fun talking to you all." and they all smiled before we went out to the shore.

When we arrived, I said: "Good morning, BanchoLeomon, ShineGreymon, Mastemon! Are you feeling any better?" and BanchoLeomon smiled before he said: "I sure am! I feel ready for anything now!" and we all smiled before Mastemon said: "So what's next, Mark?" and I paused and thought for a moment… come to think of it… Aruraumon had gotten experience from those battles too… maybe she was ready to digivolve again. "Let's head into the house. I want to see if Aruraumon is ready to digivolve again." I said. And Aruraumon smiled before she said: "Hey, yeah! Good call, Mark!" and I smiled before we all headed back to the house together.

When we arrived, I booted up the computer and used it to check if Aruraumon could digivolve… and she could! "Alright! Now we're talking!" I said before Aruraumon said: "So I can…?!" and I said: "Yup! You're all ready to digivolve into a champion Digimon, Aruraumon!" "That's fantastic! Go on and make it happen, Mark!" Aruraumon said.

I smiled and nodded before I digivolved her into a Togemon, like the one we had fought in Greenland Hills so long ago. When the process was finished, I said: "And that's another successful digivolution! Congratulations, Togemon!" and Togemon said: "Thank you, Mark! It really helps to be growing so fast, too!" and Hudiemon flew over as she said: "I'll say you're growing fast! And that's especially true from a height standpoint…" and then they both laughed together before Togemon said: "Yeah and I'm finally at your level of digivolution now, too! Now I'm finally all caught up!"

And then they giggled before Sakuyamon said: "Well now that that's done, how about we head out and plan our next move? I'm excited to get back to adventuring!" and I smiled before I said: "Well said, Sakuyamon! Alright, let's go!" and we headed out to the shore.


	27. Don't clique it

Chapter 27—Don't clique it—

Once we arrived, I looked over some places where we could have our outing—I had really enjoyed exploring with Ariel, but I still wanted to have an exploration between just us. I looked over all the areas that were nearby… it said that Aloe Island was one with somewhat lower level Digimon than the other islands, which could make it a great place to train Togemon… and that could definitely help.

I then looked up and Togemon said: "So where are we going now, Mark?" "There's a place called Aloe Island that has some easier to fight Digimon… I think it might be a good place to take you, Togemon. You might be able to have your first battle in a while there." I said back. "A splendid idea! So who shall stay behind?" Dianamon asked. I then stopped and thought for a moment… I really wanted to relax and enjoy our outing this time, but based on what I had observed… I could easily see my Digimon separating into cliques on this outing. Even though they all got along and were a great team, some were more compatible with each other than others… I didn't like the thought of that this time and thought it might be better to cut it off before it could start.

"I think I'll take the ladies with me this time. Gryphonmon, ShineGreymon, BanchoLeomon, would you care to stay here?" I asked. "Alright! It's ladies' night!" Hudiemon said as she high-fived Togemon (who basically held her hands straight out, she was so tall) and then Sakuyamon. "That's not fair! Why are we getting singled out?" ShineGreymon asked. "And while they're close, they're not even a full team of Digimon—you still could fit one more in, Mark." BanchoLeomon said. "Don't worry! I'm confident in their abilities! Besides, then it'd be unfair to the 2 who get left behind, right?" I asked. "Hmph…" ShineGreymon said. "Well, we'll be fine here. Enjoy your trip, Mark!" BanchoLeomon said. "Thank you, BanchoLeomon. And don't worry—we'll be back soon!" I said." "Well alright then. See you later!" ShineGreymon said. "Yup. Be seeing you!" Gryphonmon said. I smiled and said "Thanks guys. See you soon!" and then I left the Digihome.

When I was back in the docks at Sunset Shores, we caught the next ship to Aloe Island. It was a beautiful trip oversea until we arrived in the port at Aloe Island and stepped off the ship;

It was an island with lots of plant life, ranging from palm trees and bushes, to tall grasses and shrubs. There were also lots of people here. "Well this is nice! A bustling port full of nature!" Togemon said. I nodded as I said: "Yeah. The locals are supposed to be friendly too—they pride themselves on being a hospitable face of this part of Ikaruga Server." Mastemon turned to me before she said: "Well this area looks a little populated for an adventure… where should we go, Mark?" and I laughed before I said: "I agree, Mastemon. Now let's see…" and I checked my digivice's map before I said: "There's a trail that leads up to a waterfall not too far from here. Want to see it?" "Great idea, Mark! Lead the way!" Hudiemon said.

I then checked my digivice's map and we followed it to a wooded area on the outskirts of the port. We then went in and started going down the trail. My Digimon were already starting to talk to each other (which made me smile) as I kept my eyes open for any Digimon, but there weren't any, so eventually we started to relax. As we walked by, Hudiemon said: "What a pretty wooded area! It's beautiful here!" "And to think we're going to get to see the waterfall together… I'm glad we're going to have the chance to!" Mastemon said. Dianamon then looked down before she said: "That is true, but… I certainly hope Gryphonmon, ShineGreymon and BanchoLeomon aren't upset…" and Hudiemon laughed before she said: "They'll be fine! Knowing them—especially Gryphonmon and ShineGreymon—they're probably laughing and joking about something right now."

And then I chuckled before I said: "Yup. Their ability to laugh and make light of anything is a good quality. Of course, you all are good at keeping everyone's spirits up too." "Aww, thanks Mark!" Hudiemon said. And we all laughed together before Dianamon said: "It is true we're all a good team. And it has been a lot of fun playing volleyball together at the Digihome as a means of getting closer. I'm glad Mark taught Hudiemon how to play—" and then Sakuyamon said: "And it was great that we got to learn too! It's helped us become better friends together!"

And I smiled but then I thought I heard a noise in the foliage nearby… I looked up and saw 3 Digimon! One was like a beautiful human woman—it walked on 2 legs and wore a black, backless top and a purple dress that started under its shoulders as sleeves and then went around its top and went down to its feet and had several rings pierced into it at the bottom. The dress was also slit around its legs, which had open-toe black leggings that were laced with gold wire. Its left hand was made of gold and its right hand was made of flesh. It had 4 black demon wings on its back and black hair that was bound into a large bun by a golden hair ornament with red and blue jewels. It also had 2 golden horns out of the sides of its head that curved inward. Its lips were dark purple and it had eyeshadow of the same color. It looked 6 feet tall. The next was an enormous, floating sea serpent—it had an aquamarine colored back and white underbelly, with some aquamarine colored flippers. Its head had a yellow-orange helmet-like cover over the upper half of its head. It looked 7'5 tall. And the last one was humanoid and walked on 2 legs. It had red armor over its legs, shoulders, chest and forearms (with silver, red and gold cuffs around its ankles and a silver and gold vertical stripe down its thighs and even gold kneepads), black armor over its stomach and biceps and a silver and red mask over its face with a nose tusk and horns that went up and backward over its eyes. It had a red tail with gold stripes, yellow-orange wings with light of the same color flowing through it (making it look like fire) and red and gold spikes coming out of its shoulders. It had red, machinegun-like blasters coming out of its forearms with gold, triangular tops and it had 3 silver claws at the end of each arm. It looked 5'8 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Lilithmon scan data: 5%, Seadramon scan data: 15%, BurningGreymon scan data: 10%". It also said that Lilithmon was a darkness elemental Digimon, Seadramon was a water elemental Digimon and BurningGreymon was a fire elemental Digimon and that Lilithmon was a mega, Seadramon was a champion and BurningGreymon was an ultimate, so this group was all over the spectrum of digivolution levels…

I then turned around and said: "Sakuyamon, you're up! Go for it!" and she ran in and said: "Leave it to me, Mark!" and BurningGreymon said: "Attack boost!" and he boosted his damage output with physical attacks! Lilithmon then said: "Cry in the night!" and the entire area went pitch black before several giant bolts of white lightning zapped Sakuyamon! "Ahhh!" Sakuyamon said before the area returned to normal. I then said: "Alright, it's our turn. Sakuyamon, use almighty sun!" and Sakuyamon said: "Almighty sun!" and she sent a yellow line up into the air… before it suddenly turned into a giant, yellow-orange sun! The sun then came down and as soon as it saw it coming, Seadramon assumed a defensive position. Lilithmon, Seadramon and BurningGreymon started to tremble from the heat and shielded their eyes before the sun flashed and it disappeared!

Lilithmon then said: "Cry in the night!" and she once again turned the entire area dark before she zapped Sakuyamon with giant bolts of lightning and it returned to normal. "Sakuyamon, do it again! Almighty sun!" I said before Sakuyamon said: "Almighty sun!" and she sent another yellow line into the sky that turned into a giant sun before it came down, flashed and disappeared (although Seadramon assumed a defensive position when this happened too). BurningGreymon then said: "Pyro pitcher!" and conjured a fireball in his hand before he threw it at Sakuyamon… and she leapt out of the way!

"Sakuyamon, get them! Almighty sun!" I said and she attacked with it again (and Seadramon assumed a defensive position, although BurningGreymon looked really hurt and Lilithmon looked like she was on her last legs) before Lilithmon frowned and said: "Hmph! Forbidden curse!" and purple and white energy started flowing out of Sakuyamon… before she turned into an 8-bit version of herself… she was pixilated… BurningGreymon grinned before he said: "Attack boost!" and he boosted his damage output with physical attacks again!

Lilithmon then said: "Attack drop!" and lowered Sakuyamon's damage output with physical attacks… which included the blocky bubbles she could now only spray… Lilithmon then giggled before she said: "Not so strong anymore, are you?" and then BurningGreymon and Seadramon laughed before Seadramon said: "Water skeet!" and he fired a jet of water at Sakuyamon (although it didn't do much) before BurningGreymon said: "Corona blaster!" and he fired 3 sets of fireballs from the blasters on each arm, hitting Sakuyamon 6 times! "Sakuyamon, get Lilithmon with your bubbles!" I said and Sakuyamon sprayed blocky bubbles at her, but they didn't even knock her out… they barely did anything…

Lilithmon then attacked Sakuyamon with a cry in the night while BurningGreymon then said: "Attack boost!" and boosted his damage output with physical attacks again… Seadramon then said: "Ice blast!" and he coughed up a giant icicle at Sakuyamon! "Sakuyamon, spray bubbles at Lilithmon!" I said and she did so, but Lilithmon didn't go down this time, either…

"Pyro pitcher!" BurningGreymon said before he conjured a fireball in his hand and threw it at Sakuyamon… but then she returned to normal! I then grinned smugly as I said: "Alright Sakuyamon, time to make them pay! Use almighty sun!" and she did so and while Seadramon assumed a defensive position before it hit, Lilithmon went down from the attack!

I then said: "Great job, Sakuyamon! Now come on back!" and she ran back before I said: "Go for it, Dianamon!" and she came floating in. BurningGreymon then said: "Corona blaster!" and he shot at Dianamon 4 times… but she evaded them all! Seadramon followed up and said: "Ice blast!" and he coughed up a giant icicle at Dianamon, but she easily shrugged it off. "Dianamon, get BurningGreymon! Use whirlpool!" I said and Dianamon said: "Whirlpool!" and she conjured a swirling whirlpool underneath BurningGreymon! It sucked him in before it spat him out a second later… and he was down! "What? Already?" Dianamon asked before Seadramon backed up a little before he said: "Ice blast!" and attacked with it again.

"That was great, Dianamon! Now come on back!" I said. And she floated back before I said: "Togemon, go!" and she came running in and said: "Right on! I won't let you down, Mark!" and Seadramon said: "Water skeet!" and attacked Togemon with another jet of water. "Togemon, get him! Use call the hive!" I said and Togemon said: "Call the hive!" before she conjured a beehive and sent it flying in front of Seadramon. A swarm of bees then emerged from the hive and stung Seadramon before they flew off… Seadramon then attacked with ice blast before I said: "Finish him off, Togemon! Use needle spray!" and Togemon said: "Needle spray!" and then she sent thorns flying at Seadramon before she knocked him down! Then he, BurningGreymon and Lilithmon got up and ran away!

When they were gone, I smiled and turned to my Digimon before I said: "Great job, ladies! That was a good team effort!" and then I turned to Togemon and said: "And congratulations to you too, Togemon! That's your first battle you've won since you de-digivolved!" and Togemon smiled before she said: "Thanks, Mark… I wasn't so cool, though. Sakuyamon was the real expert, taking all that punishment and weakening them all for the rest of us, all while not going down…" and Sakuyamon giggled before she said: "Aww, thanks Togemon!"

And we all laughed before I turned to Sakuyamon and said: "Speaking of which, you really did take a serious beating… here, let me help you." and I used an HP total recharge on her to fully restore her health. Sakuyamon smiled before she said: "Thank you, Mark. I'm glad I can always count on you." "Hey, it's what I'm here for!" I said back. Hudiemon then turned to me and said: "So how much further until we reach the waterfall, Mark?" I took out my digivice and checked my map before I said: "It's not too far ahead. Let's keep going!" and my Digimon nodded before we took off.

As we walked through the trail, I saw Sakuyamon, Dianamon, Hudiemon, Togemon and Mastemon all stayed together and talked to each other, which made me smile. I liked seeing them get along. We kept hiking until some more Digimon jumped out at us! One was a Digimon that walked on 2 legs and looked like a tall mummy… it was mostly wrapped in white bandages and what skin we could see was gray… it also had black belt buckles around its wrists and chest, 2 brown-colored, candy cane-shaped adornments bound in place underneath the belt buckles on its chest and a purple bandana over its head. It carried a brown and black rifle it held in one hand and looked 6'1 tall. The next was a humanoid, knight-like Digimon that walked on 2 legs. It had red and gold armor all over, except for a small gold and blue shield over the tops of its forearms and black mail over its stomach (which would otherwise be exposed). Its shoulder armor looked like reptilian heads, each complete with a silver nose tusk, black eye holes painted on and a row of white teeth painted on—it even had triangular armor over its hands that looked like dragon heads with 2 silver horns and black eyeholes. It wore an orange helmet with a silver nose tusk and 2 silver horns that stuck out horizontally out of its head and it carried a silver and gold sword with a blue hilt. It looked 6'5 tall. And the last was an amazingly short Digimon that walked on 2 legs… it had a circular body (like a ball) and it wore silver armor over its head (complete with 2 eyeholes) and it wore a red cloth over its stomach and silver boots, with brown belt buckles over its legs and in the middle of each boot. It had what looked like a generator strapped to its back and its left arm was colored silver with blue bands around its bicep and a red glove over its hand with 3 long, silver hooks coming out of the back of the glove. Its right arm looked like it had been made into a cannon, with a boxy, silver shoulder and the rest of the arm being a silver cannon, with a silver scope attached and red cables coming out of the scope and the cannon… it looked 1'8 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Mummymon scan data: 10%, KaiserGreymon scan data: 5%, MetalMamemon scan data: 10%". It also said that Mummymon was a darkness elemental Digimon, KaiserGreymon was a fire elemental Digimon and MetalMamemon was a machine elemental Digimon. It also said that KaiserGreymon was a mega Digimon while Mummymon and MetalMamemon were ultimates.

I then turned to my Digimon and said: "Dianamon, you're up! Go get 'em!" and Dianamon said: "Understood!" and she floated in. KaiserGreymon then said: "Firedrake strike!" and his giant sword had the ends on either side space out so the part in the middle alone faced Dianamon. The part in the middle then caught fire before it fired a beam of fire at Dianamon! Mummymon followed up and said: "Snake bandage!" and he fired bandages from his rifle at Dianamon… but they ensnared her and hurt her before they disappeared! "Dianamon, give it to KaiserGreymon! Use whirlpool!" I said and Dianamon said: "Whirlpool!" and she conjured a whirlpool underneath KaiserGreymon that sucked him in and spat him out a second later—it looked like it worked great, too! MetalMamemon then said: "Satellite laser!" and then he pointed the arm with the cannon at the end up and shot a small, silver object which enlarged itself into a small satellite with 3 points when it went up high enough! Energy started to form around the points and then it fired a big laser beam at Dianamon! It fired continuously until it eventually stopped and vanished…

Mummymon then followed up and said: "Turncoat shadow!" and nothing happened at first… but then I saw Dianamon's shadow on the ground start to rise up behind her! It then struck Dianamon with the shadow of her dual-edged scythe and she recoiled before it fell back on the ground behind her. "Dianamon, do it again! Whirlpool KaiserGreymon!" I said and Dianamon did so before MetalMamemon said: "Energetic bomb!" and he pointed the arm with the cannon at the end at Dianamon and fired a red sphere of energy! It exploded when it hit Dianamon, but at least she got up easily enough. KaiserGreymon then said: "Napalm dunk!" and he switched from holding his giant sword in both hands to one hand as he ran at Dianamon before he hit her with an uppercut with his free hand! Dianamon went flying up as a red substance appeared in his free hand as he swung his hand around, causing the substance to multiply around him rapidly! He then fired a beam at Dianamon from his sword, causing her to fall on the ground and it rained napalm on her…

By now, KaiserGreymon was starting to look worn down, so I said: "Dianamon, finish off KaiserGreymon! Use whirlpool!" and Dianamon said: "Whirlpool!" and attacked with it again… and that was all KaiserGreymon could take! He was down! MetalMamemon then said: "Energetic bomb!" and fired a red explosive sphere from his arm with the cannon at Dianamon. Mummymon followed up and said: "Snake bandage!" and shot another harmful bandage at Dianamon.

MetalMamemon then said: "Glitch program—" before I said: "Not so fast! Dianamon, cleansing bubble!" and Dianamon said: "Cleansing bubble!" and a bubble appeared around her before it disappeared… and then an odd distortion wave appeared around Dianamon (and the bubble reappeared around her for a moment), but it didn't do anything! MetalMamemon looked surprised before Mummymon said: "Intelligence boost!" and he strengthened MetalMamemon's damage output with magical attacks.

"Alright Dianamon, go get MetalMamemon! Use good night moon!" I said and Dianamon said: "Good night moon!" and she ascended into the air over MetalMamemon (and her boots began to glow with a bright white light) and her boots shined and the light knocked MetalMamemon down! MetalMamemon then said: "Satellite laser!" and he shot a small silver satellite into the sky before it started blasting Dianamon with a laser and eventually stopped. Mummymon joined in and said: "Turncoat shadow!" and used Dianamon's shadow to attack her again.

Mummymon then attacked with a snake bandage before I said: "Dianamon, use good night moon on MetalMamemon again!" and Dianamon said: "Good night moon!" and she ascended into the air again and shined light from her boots on MetalMamemon… but then he fell asleep! Mummymon looked nervous now, but I had Dianamon continue the attack on MetalMamemon with good night moon (just as Mummymon kept up the attack on Dianamon with snake bandages) until MetalMamemon was down!

Dianamon had been doing a great job, but she looked quite hurt now so I said: "Awesome job, Dianamon! Now come on back!" and she did so before I said: "Mastemon, go for it!" and Mastemon flew in. Mummymon then said: "Intelligence boost!" and boosted his damage output with magical attacks! "Mastemon, use saint's spotlight!" I said before she said: "Saint's spotlight!" and she made a ray of sunshine shine down on her from above! "Forbidden curse!" Mummymon said before purple and white energy started flowing out of Mastemon… but nothing happened! I chuckled before I said: "Mastemon, get him! Almighty sun!" and Mastemon said: "Almighty sun!" and she attacked with it (which Mummymon took really hard) before he used a snake bandage. From there, all it took was one more almighty sun before Mummymon was down and he, KaiserGreymon and MetalMamemon ran away!

I then turned to my Digimon before I smiled and said to Dianamon and Mastemon: "Great job! You both did an excellent job staying ahead of them!" and then they smiled before I said: "And I know you took a lot of damage in that last battle, Dianamon. So let's get you fixed up!" and I used an HP total recharge to completely heal her. Dianamon looked relieved before she said: "Thank you, Mark. That will make the rest of the trip much easier." "No problem! Glad I could help!" I said before we smiled and I went on: "Well let's keep at it! The waterfall's pretty close now!"

And we kept going. As we went through, my Digimon kept talking and I kept watching the trail and checking my map. Soon though, I saw Mastemon stop, like she was hesitating… "Mastemon? Is something wrong?" I asked. "Not in particular. There was just something I was thinking about." Mastemon said back. "Is it anything I can help with?" I asked. "Yes… I know I, Hudiemon, Togemon, Dianamon and Sakuyamon have been talking to each other a lot lately, but… I'd also like to learn more about you, Mark." Mastemon said. I smiled and said: "That's thoughtful of you to take an interest in me, Mastemon." and then Mastemon said: "Well of course! You're my tamer and my friend and I have a lot of respect for you, too." and then I smiled as she went on: "You and Ariel had talked about making jewelry… are you into artistic things?"

"I sure am! I enjoy doing anything artistic. From drawing, to painting to sculpting, I love doing any of it!" I said. Hudiemon giggled before she said: "And that's only the surface of it he's scratched. Mark's so smart… he's taught me how to play card games, dance, paint and even sing! He's so talented." Mastemon grinned before she said: "Ah, I was wondering how you learned how to paint… that makes sense." and then Hudiemon turned to me and said: "And you said you don't sing for your school or any kind of community group, right, Mark?" "Yes…" I said back. "Have you ever thought about changing that? You're really good and it'll help you get even better." Hudiemon said.

I laughed and said: "A little bit… I'm not a professional, but ever since I had that conversation with Ariel, I have wanted to try sharing my gifts…" "Yeah, you should! I'm sure Ariel would love to see you perform! I'd go in a heartbeat, if only I could exist on Earth…" Hudiemon said. I then smiled as I put one hand on Hudiemon's shoulder and pushed her cheek softly with the knuckle on my index finger with the other and said: "Thank you, Hudiemon. You're one kind ally to have in my corner—" and then she said: "Of course! Even if I can't see it on Earth, I'll always be cheering for you from here. Don't forget that if you do go onstage."

And we all smiled before we went back to walking. It wasn't too long before we arrived in front of a spring with a waterfall pouring into it from above! "Oh wow! What a beautiful sight!" Sakuyamon said. They all ran forward before they watched it for a while and then Dianamon finally said: "Well that was lovely, but maybe we should head back… I'd like to see how Gryphonmon, ShineGreymon and BanchoLeomon are doing too." "Yeah… maybe BanchoLeomon would be willing to play a little more volleyball when we arrive, too." Sakuyamon said. I nodded and said: "I agree. Alright, then let's head back!" and they all nodded as we headed back through the trail to the port.

When we arrived, I returned to the Digihome and found Gryphonmon and ShineGreymon laughing about something while BanchoLeomon was doing single-handed pushups nearby (it looked like he had been inspired by Hudiemon's painting if he was doing what she had painted him as doing in it!) I then smiled before I said: "Hey guys!" and Gryphonmon and ShineGreymon turned to me (while BanchoLeomon looked up before he got up) and then Gryphonmon said: "Hey! Welcome back!"

And then they all came up to us before ShineGreymon: "So how'd it go? Did you enjoy your outing?" "Absolutely! We got to see a waterfall and a spring!" Hudiemon said. "Well I'm glad it was a success." BanchoLeomon said before he went on: "So what should we do now, Mark?" I stopped and thought for a moment… Togemon had been through some more battles and even fought in one… even though it didn't seem likely that she could digivolve again, it couldn't hurt to look… "Let's go check if Togemon can digivolve again. She might be ready after the battles we had out there." I said. "Hey, yeah! That sounds like a great idea! Let's do it!" Togemon said.

We then all went to the house and I booted up the computer to see if Togemon could digivolve. Once it was ready, I checked… and saw she could! "Aw yeah! That's one welcome surprise!" I said before Togemon said: "Then I can…?!" and I said: "Yes! You're ready to digivolve to the ultimate level, Togemon!" "Great! That's music to my ears! Make it happen, Mark!" Togemon said.

I smiled and nodded before I digivolved her into a Lillymon, like the one we had seen in the Digimon Village, or the one Irene had raised. It said Lillymon was nature elemental too, so the way she would fight her enemies hadn't changed. When the process was finished, I said: "Alright, it's done! Congratulations, Lillymon—you've come a long way already!" and Lillymon smiled before she said: "Yeah! I'm so excited!" and then she went on: "But I really want to thank you, Mark—if you weren't bringing me along every single time, I wouldn't be growing nearly as fast. I really appreciate that you're trying to catch me up with everyone else. It's gratifying to be so close and now that I'm almost at everyone else's level, I'll be a lot more useful to you from now on. You can count on it!" I smiled when I heard this and I said: "You always have been, Lillymon." and she smiled back before I went on: "Even so, you are right in saying you're getting close—you're only one step away from being in your ultimate form, at last!" "Right?! I'm so excited for that day, too!" Lillymon said.

Hudiemon then flew up to her and said: "Great job, Lillymon! You're really digivolving fast, although it was quite a change this time… you're almost half the height you were before!" Lillymon smiled before she said: "That's true, but I'm soooo much cuter now, too!" and then they laughed together before Hudiemon said: "And now you can fly just like me, too! That's one more thing we have in common!" "Yeah! Maybe I'll take you on in an aerial race someday!" Lillymon said.

I smiled and said: "I'd say that sounds doable. Let me set up a course…" and then I created some extra trees, floating rings and other things and said: "Alright, we have our race course! Are you ready?" and Hudiemon said: "Fine by me! I'm rarin' to go!" and Lillymon said: "Yeah! No time like the present!" and I smiled before I said: "Alright. Then let's get out there!" and we headed outside.


	28. Trojan Renamon

Chapter 28—Trojan Renamon—

When we got outside, Hudiemon and Lillymon looked around the course I had set up and Lillymon said: "Wooow! What a race course!" and I smiled before I said: "I'm glad you like it." and then I went on: "Seeing as how this is Digimon View though, I made it extra gimmicky, so it'll be one fun race!" "Gimmicky? What did you do, Mark?" Hudiemon asked. "Well there are 5 kinds of things you'll encounter up there—the first are speed rings, which are small rings that give you a short burst of speed if you fly through them. The second are clocks which you can grab that will slow the other Digimon down temporarily—" I began and then Lillymon said: "Wha—really?! How's that fair?" and I said: "Don't worry—a clock won't affect you if you're behind the other Digimon." and then I went on: "There are also floating wave generators, which push you in the direction of the wave as you fly if you make contact with a wave, as well as floral headbands—when you fly into one, it'll fasten itself around your head and nullify the next wave, clock effect or crash you may experience. There are tree branches too—don't worry, the branches are extra thin and won't hurt you. Just a harmless obstacle." "Jeez… this sounds like one pretty cool race course!" Hudiemon said. I smiled and said: "Exactly right, Hudiemon! Now come on, I'll take you to the starting line!"

And I took them all to the left side of the island, which had green flags in the sand and a giant screen set up nearby. I then said: "Alright, this is where the race starts and ends. Whoever crosses these flags first is the winner. You ready?" "Of course! I can't wait to stretch my wings!" Hudiemon said. "You bet! I'm all set to go!" Lillymon said. "Um, one thing… what are we supposed to do? Do we just sit here, waiting for the winner?" BanchoLeomon asked. I laughed and said: "Don't worry, BanchoLeomon! As soon as the race starts, that screen will activate and you can watch Hudiemon on the left side and Lillymon on the right side while they fly around the race track! That way we can see the whole thing!" "How splendid! I didn't want to miss a second, and now I don't have to!" Dianamon said. I smiled and said: "Of course! It has to be fun for everyone after all."

And then I turned to Hudiemon and Lillymon and said: "Alright then ladies… on your mark… get set… FLY!" and then Hudiemon and Lillymon flew off at breakneck speed! The screen also turned on and my Digimon could see Hudiemon and Lillymon racing in more detail! It was fun watching them speed around the island—Lillymon's strategy appeared to be taking the inside track and taking speed rings every chance she got! On the other hand, Hudiemon preferred grabbing every clock she could find, which I found amusing—it seemed reminiscent of her strategy in the card game we had played, where she had used so many program cards to mess with mine. Hudiemon seemed like the sabotaging type.

We continued to watch until soon we saw Lillymon cross the finish line first! She landed and started to pant hard as we all celebrated and I said: "Congratulations, Lillymon!" and Lillymon looked up and smiled as she continued panting before she said: "Thanks everyone! I…" and then she panted again before she said: "…Had to work for everything I got! And I…" and she panted again before she said: "…Loved your little obstacle course, Mark!" And I smiled before Hudiemon came over the finish line too! When she landed (and she was panting too) she said: "It looks like you won! Great job, Lillymon!" and Lillymon panted before she said: "Thanks, Hudiemon! It was a good race!" and then Hudiemon panted before she said: "I thought using the clocks would be a winning strategy, but you really overcame them with your speed-focused strategy." By now, Hudiemon and Lillymon were breathing normally again as Lillymon put her hands on her hips and said: "I'll say that's what you thought! Every time I saw a clock when I was flying by, I always groaned, because I knew I would be slowing down a few seconds later… they were always on the outside track and I knew I couldn't waste a second if I wanted to beat you!"

And then we all laughed before I put one hand on Hudiemon's shoulder and one hand on Lillymon's shoulder and said: "Well I'm so proud of you both—you both did your best, had a race you enjoyed and were good sports, too! This was an all-out success!" and Hudiemon and Lillymon smiled before Hudiemon said: "Aww, thanks Mark! I had a lot of fun back there!" and Lillymon giggled and said: "Exactly! I should thank you too, Mark—that was one amazing obstacle course you made for us." And I smiled again…but then I felt my digivice vibrate! I had checked it and saw I had a message from Irene!

"Mark? Did you get a call?" BanchoLeomon asked. "No. It's a message from Irene. Let's see…" I said as I checked it… it said: "I'm ready to make my move now. I'm in Plumeria Island right now. Where are you?" I then sent a reply that said: "I'm on Aloe Island. Should I come to you?" and I looked up before I said: "It sounds like Irene's finally ready… we'll need to get ready soon." and my Digimon all looked at each other before Sakuyamon said: "So do you know where she is?" and I said: "Yes. She's on Plumeria Island—"

But then I got another reply! I checked and Irene said: "No, that won't be necessary. I'm on my way now—go to the docks and wait for me there." and I sent her a reply saying: "You got it. I'm on my way." and then I looked up at my Digimon and said: "We're going to have to wait for Irene in the harbor. We'll need to leave soon." and then I went on: "Hudiemon and Lillymon… why don't you stay here? You should rest after going all out in that race." and then Hudiemon said: "Sounds good to me! I don't mind the thought of a break, either!" and Lillymon said: "Alright. But Mark?" and I said: "Yes?" and she said: "Be careful out there… and come back safe." I smiled before I said: "Of course I will. I always have after all!" and we all smiled before I left the Digihome.

I then went to the harbor, checked the ships' schedules and waited with my Digimon for a while… eventually, Irene's ship came in and when she saw me, she came up to me and I said: "Welcome, Irene! I'm glad to see you made it!" and she smiled and said: "I'm glad you did too, Mark. Thank you for coming out to meet me."

And then we walked off further into the harbor before I said: "So where are we going to meet?" and Irene said: "Your Digihome. Are you available to go there now, Mark?" and I said: "Of course! Gather 'round and we'll be there in no time!" and Irene got next to me (as did my Digimon) and we returned to the Digihome.

When we arrived, I saw Hudiemon and Lillymon sitting underneath a palm tree, talking to each other. I smiled and then said: "Alright, we're back!" and then Hudiemon and Lillymon looked up before they flew over and when they arrived, Hudiemon giggled and said: "Well that was certainly fast! It's good to see you back!" and Lillymon said: "Yes, that was unexpectedly quick… and welcome, Irene. It's been a little while." Irene chuckled before she said: "Your Digimon are as well-behaved as ever, Mark." and we all laughed together before I said: "So now that everyone's here, let's get down to business. How are we going to go about this, Irene?"

"Well first, let me give you this." Irene said as she handed me a laptop. I was confused and said: "A laptop? Is this yours?" "No. My superiors gave it to me; it's for you to use for the duration of this mission. It's programmed to be able to do everything you'll need it to and nothing more." Irene replied. I nodded as Irene went on: "You'll be using that from here to assist me as I infiltrate the restricted area—" and then Mastemon said: "And how will he do that, exactly?

"Well here's how it will work: I'll put on my disguise and then have Mark send me to the target location—I have a program installed on that laptop to transport me to Ikaruga City in a virtually no traffic area. When I arrive, I'll go to their headquarters and claim I'm an orphaned Digimon and they'll allow me into the restricted area. Then I'll sneak off and head to their computers, using them to access the confidential data. My disguise has a program installed in it that allows it to record whatever I see—" Irene began and then ShineGreymon asked: "But how are you expecting to sneak up to their computers? I mean, there are going to be security guards _and_ employees there."

"That's where Mark comes in. I have a headpiece that I'll use to relay instructions to him in real time." Irene replied and then she looked at me and said: "Those instructions are going to be the names of one of 3 security codes that will tell you what I need you to do and don't worry—I'll show you how to use them. Those codes are abbreviated by a letter that will let you know what function to use. And here they are… are you ready?" "Of course! What are they?" I asked. "The first one is code H for 'hide'. When I say 'H', I want you to execute the function to make me invisible. That'll play a big part in me sneaking around." Irene said. "Wow, splendid! To think humans can program such powerful technology…" Dianamon said. "Alright, so that's 'h'. What's next?" I asked. "Code R, for 'reveal'. Because of limitations on the disguise, I can't touch things while I'm concealed… that's why I'll need you to make me visible again so I can use anything." Irene said. "Okay, that's 'r'… what's the last one?" I asked. "Code E, for 'escape'—that's my last line of defense. If I'm in an emergency and I need to get away right then and there, I'll say that code and you will transport me back here directly." Irene said.

"That's sure a great countermeasure to have, especially on such a dangerous mission…" BanchoLeomon said. Irene looked at him and said: "Exactly. It would be nice if I could get in and out with the other 2 codes alone… but I'm convinced that I will have to use code E… it's inevitable." Then she turned back to me and went on: "Understand that—due to these circumstances—I'm going to be whispering these codes, so it will be imperative that you listen and pay attention the entire time, until it's over. Of course, I may shout the code E if it's an emergency." "Alright, so is there anything else I need to know?" I asked. "No. That's it." Irene said. "Wow… so I just stay here, executing functions while you're infiltrating a restricted area and breaching security… I have a much easier job than you do." I said. "Yes you do, but you're still important to this mission, Mark." Irene said.

And we smiled before I said: "Okay, so how do I use the functions for the security codes?" "I'll show you right now…" Irene said. And then she booted the laptop up and logged in (while making sure I couldn't see what she was typing) and then she went into a program before she taught me the functions. Irene made sure to do it really slowly and check for my understanding several times… as she told me, she didn't want me having any questions in the heat of the moment when she couldn't answer them. When Irene was confident that I knew how to use it, she said: "Alright, now I'll get my disguise on. Wait here…"

And then she went around the back of the house before she came back in a Renamon's body. Gryphonmon laughed and said: "Just like last time, eh? You sure know how to pull a trick!" "But… didn't you say you were going to have a headpiece? Where is it?" Sakuyamon asked. "I made it invisible, for obvious reasons—anyone who saw a Renamon with a headpiece would surely raise an eyebrow." Irene said. "Well that was a good precaution to take! Not bad!" Hudiemon said. "Just be sure to keep your wits about you, Irene… besides you, we—and Mark—are counting on you." Lillymon said. "I know. Don't worry—I'm ready for this." Irene said. And then she turned to me and said: "And now it's about time to start. Go on and send me to Ikaruga City, Mark." and I nodded before I used the function to teleport Irene away.

From there, I had to wait for a quite a while until Irene started whispering security codes… she alternated between code H and code R a lot, so I had no idea what was going on… eventually, I heard Lillymon say: "How's the mission going, Mark? Has Irene found the data yet?" "Please don't talk to me right now, Lillymon. Irene says the codes quietly and I need to hear them—" I began, but then I heard Irene say: "EEEEEEEE!" and my head shot up as I said: "Okay, it's over! Now it's time to get her out of there!"

And then I used the function to teleport Irene back and in a few seconds, she returned! I gave a sigh of relief before I said: "Welcome back, Irene." and she nodded before she said: "Thank you, Mark. It's nice to see a friendly face again…" and then I said: "So how'd it go? Did you get the information?" and Irene smiled before she said: "I sure did! The mission was a success!" and I gave a sigh of relief before I said: "So what was in it? Anything useful?" "You want to know? Well I suppose that's fair… you _did_ help me get it, after all." Irene said.

And then she went on: "Well understand that I only saw a small amount, but of what I saw—" and then I said: "Of what you saw? What does that mean?" "Well the program that was installed in my disguise both records what I read and scans further ahead into the file and records those contents simultaneously, so it's copied more information than I've read yet." Irene said. "Wow… what sophisticated programming…" Mastemon said. Irene nodded and said: "It is going to prove very useful. It shouldn't be long before the entire files will be recorded, which will be of great use to my superiors."

And then she went on: "But there were 3 pieces of big news: first—and most prominently—from what I've seen, the developers of Digimon View are apparently trying to find a way to bring Digimon to Earth—" Irene began and then Hudiemon said: "ALRIGHT! I wouldn't mind if that happened!" but then Irene said: "Well I'm not quite so sure about that …" and then Hudiemon said: "Huh? What do you mean?" "I think they're planning to start a war… in the plan, I saw there were references to what they actually called: 'secret weapons', and I think I discovered one of them—" Irene replied and I said: "WHAT? What do you mean? What was it?!" "That's the second piece of news… it was a Digimon. Tell me Mark…" Irene said before she went on: "Do you remember the Digimon that Tanemon described for us in that forest? The one that was like a floating, pale purple snake that had 2 arms and a rounded head with 2 backwards antennae?" "Yeah… why?" I asked.

"That's the Digimon. It turns out it does exist and the developers didn't want anyone to know about him. His name is Keramon—he's what prompted me to cue you for a code E." Irene said. "Oh man… he tried to attack you? You're lucky to be alive!" I said. "Well no, he didn't try to, or at least, not at first… he started by hitting on me, but I did get a clue out of him before I brushed him off—he was saying something about: 'the prism'. The other secret weapon might be related to that…" Irene said. "A prism?" I echoed. "Yes… it's hard to envision how such a thing could be threatening… but don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of it in time." Irene said.

"Wow… so what was the third piece of news?" I asked. "That one was fascinating, even with the last 2 revelations… apparently Digimon are not manmade programs… they were imported from a place called the 'Digital World'…" Irene said. "WHAT?!" We all said. "So we weren't made by humans?" Lillymon asked. "No. Apparently Digimon View's developers stumbled across the Digital World in an accident… and then found a way to bring some Digimon here. The first Digimon were in training level Digimon that they analyzed and tried to find a way to create more of them… but they failed. Even the lowest level Digimon had programming that was too complicated to be reproduced by humans—" Irene said before Sakuyamon said: "But the site has so many Digimon… how did the population grow if humans couldn't make more Digimon?"

"In the end, all the humans could do to increase the Digimon population was to clone the Digimon that they brought along, which is what happens when a tamer provides the necessary scan data for digiconverting… in order to make digiconversion a reality, they had to have one of each Digimon for each kind to be cloned so they can be digiconverted. It took time—initially the developers could only start with in training Digimon, but they cloned those, digivolved them and cloned them again until they had one of each. But that doesn't mean that each clone was completely the same…" Irene began and then Gryphonmon then said: "Huh? What does that mean?" "They created a personality randomizer that they use on every Digimon before it's completely cloned… it assigns characteristics to the Digimon's personality, overwriting the data from the original, so the Digimon will seem different from each other, even though they are only being cloned… the fact that Digimon can digivolve in different ways from one another only helped the developers make it look like they were genius programmers who made the Digimon, when in reality, it only looked that way…" Irene said.

"Jeez… that's incredible… so we aren't made by humans…" Lillymon said. "Still, that's interesting… if we came from another world… I can't help but wonder what it's like…" BanchoLeomon said. "I understand, BanchoLeomon… I would love to see this Digital World too…" Dianamon said. "Yeah! Can you imagine what an adventure it would be?" ShineGreymon asked. I smiled before I said: "Wow… that's incredible. Thank you for sharing that with me and risking so much, Irene—I promise I won't share the information with anyone." and Irene nodded before she said: "That all comes with the territory when you have a job like mine. It's all part of the business, even though it wasn't easy getting my paws on this!" "Your _what_?" I asked.

"Ah?" Irene said before she went on: "I've been like this for too long! I need to change back!" and we all laughed as she ran over behind the house. Soon she came back, back to her human self and said: "But I owe you a great deal of credit as well, Mark—because of you, this war will be prevented and no one will be hurt. That alone makes you a hero, of sorts." And I smiled before she said: "Well I'm going to log out now… but first, I'll be taking that laptop back." and I nodded and said: "You don't have to tell me twice. Here…" and I handed it to her and she said: "Thank you, Mark. See you again." and she left my Digihome.


	29. Battle on the beach

Chapter 29—Battle on the beach—

After Irene left my Digihome, I soon heard Dianamon say: "Well those were certainly some fascinating discoveries… all the same though, I suppose that leaves us with the question of what we should do next…" and then ShineGreymon said: "I know! After all that sitting around, I'm all ready to go out and explore now!" Mastemon then turned to me before she said: "Well what do you say, Mark? Where are we going now?"

I paused and thought for a moment before I said: "I think we're about ready for our next advancement battle now. Let's go to Eden Shores and get our last badge!" and then Sakuyamon grinned and said: "That's a great idea! And then we'll be all ready to enter the championship this year!" "Yeah! We'll prove Ikaruga Server is the best for sure!" Gryphonmon said. I smiled before I said: "I'm glad you're all so fired up! This is going to be a big step for all of us!" "Of course, that still leaves the question of who's going to stay behind…" Lillymon said before I said: "Oh, right… alright, then I'd better check my digivice… nothing helps like knowing what your opponent specializes in."

And then I used it to look up information on the next arena leader… it said that she specialized in darkness and machine Digimon, meaning that her Digimon were weak against holy and earth. That meant I had lots of options… Sakuyamon and Mastemon were both strong against darkness Digimon and ShineGreymon and Dianamon could use holy attacks too… then there was BanchoLeomon, who could use both earth _and_ holy attacks… and he wasn't weak to their attack types either. Of course, Hudiemon and Lillymon would be at a serious disadvantage, both by being weak to darkness and under-digivolved compared to their competitors.

Finally, I said: "Well it looks like the arena leader specializes in darkness and machine Digimon…" and then I turned to Hudiemon and Lillymon and went on: "That being said, I hate to ask you both to stay behind again, but I think it wouldn't be fair to send you into battle against darkness Digimon." "We understand, Mark. And it's sweet of you to worry about us!" Lillymon said before she turned to Hudiemon and said: "What do you think, Hudiemon? Should we have another race?" "I love that idea! Let's go, Lillymon!" Hudiemon said. And they flew off as I chuckled before I turned to Sakuyamon, Gryphonmon, BanchoLeomon, ShineGreymon, Dianamon and Mastemon as I said: "This is it! Let's get that last badge!" and they all cheered before we left the Digihome.

When we returned to the port in Aloe Island, we took a ship to Eden Shores… ironically, it was a smaller island than any of the ones we had been to. The island was mostly beach and forest land, but the inner city itself was equipped with lots of modern, current technology. As we stepped out on the dock, my Digimon all looked around and Sakuyamon said: "Wow! What an impressive city!" "Yes… it strikes a great balance between natural and developed… it's impressive." BanchoLeomon said. I chuckled before I said: "I agree with you, BanchoLeomon—getting that balance just right is so hard… but that makes any place that can much more special. Even though they're hard to find, I like places like this."

And then we all smiled again before I said: "But I suppose that's no reason to lose sight of what we came here to do… let's see…" and then I checked my digivice before I pointed across from us at a stadium and said: "It looks like the arena's that way! Let's go, everyone!" and everyone nodded before we went to it.

When we entered it, there were separate lines for both spectators and challengers, as there usually were… the lines on either side of us were for spectators, while the line that went straight ahead was for challengers only. I then called my Digimon back before I got in the line for challengers and waited… it took a while, but as I approached the front end, I could see we were going up to a beach… it wasn't too long before I was next in line. I saw a man wearing swim trunks and holding a surfboard here too… it looks like he must be the referee here… as I approached him, he said: "Yo, little bro! Is this your first time taking on the Eden Shores arena?" "Yes it is." I said back. "Right on! Then let me give you the lowdown on how you'll fight here: first up, the battle is a 3-on-3 fight. Next, you can't use any items or switch your Digimon at any time in the battle. And that's all! Is there anything else you wanna know before you start the battle?" The referee asked. "No, but thanks! That'll do it." I said. "Awesome! Then good luck, little bro!" the referee said. I nodded before I stepped out into the beach…

It turned out it was only a few pools on a manmade shore… it even had some palm trees and a lifeguard stand, with a ladder going up to a chair on top and there were also bleachers behind the shore too… and there was a machine to scan my digivice on, once again. I then approached it and saw it said: "Ready for next battle. Please position your digivice screen-side down over this screen." I then held my digivice over it as it had instructed and I saw the text disappear and a gray horizontal bar appear onscreen that almost instantly was filled by a white line and then that disappeared before more text appeared. It said: "Digivice read. Welcome, Mark. Please proceed into the arena."

And then I stepped forward… but didn't see the arena leader here… I kept looking around before I heard a girl's voice say: "Heads up!" and I looked in the direction I had heard the voice… and got bumped in the face by a beach ball! I shook my head and looked ahead to see someone climbing down the ladder on the lifeguard stand… it was a girl who looked a little younger than I was. She was wearing a blue bikini and had waist length black hair… when she was a couple steps from the bottom of the ladder, she jumped off and turned to me before she giggled and said: "Eyes on the sky, challenger—you should keep an eye on your surroundings when you explore outside of cities. It'll help keep you safe." and then she went on: "Well, I offer you a warm welcome to my arena! I'm Trish, the arena leader here! What about you?" and I chuckled and said: "Well it's certainly warm enough… I'm Mark. It's nice to meet you, Trish." and then I extended my hand and she shook it before she said: "Alright, Mark—has my referee given you a proper rundown of how battles are fought on my little beach arena?" "Yes Trish, he did." I said back. "Great! Then go on across from me and show me what you've got!" Trish said.

And I grinned and backed up before I heard an announcer in this arena too. He said: "And now it's time for today's next advancement battle! Every challenger who steps into this arena on Ikaruga Server has had many battles and a fascinating story for the year in Digimon View… but every story must have an ending. The only question is, will this be the day Mark ends his tale of collecting badges? Let's find out right now!" and the audience cheered, but I couldn't help but feel inspired by what the announcer had said about stories having an ending… if my quest to collect badges for this year was coming to an end, I wanted to have a way to preserve it… so I took out my digivice and switched it to its dynamic camera mode. I then heard Trish giggle before she said: "You're going to film your battle, huh? Well I have no problem with that! Now you can keep your attention fully on your Digimon!" and I chuckled before the announcer said: "And now the time has come! Both sides, call out your first Digimon!" and I said: "Go, Sakuyamon!" as I called her out and Trish said: "Go for it, VenomMyotismon!" and she called a demon Digimon that was enormous! It walked on 2 legs and had 2 arms that were almost as long as it was tall. Its torso and arms were red, and it had 4 belt buckles around the tops of its forearms—the backs of its hands were also colored black with a tan ghost-like pattern on each one. The lower half of its body was black with white markings on its legs and it had 3 red, nail-like objects coming out of its knees… it had a silver tail and gray feet with lavender-colored toenails too. It had 4 enormous black and red demon wings on its back and 2 red horns with black stripes sticking horizontally out of its head. It had gray skin on its face with a red mask around its yellow eyes and had waist length blonde hair. It looked 18'2 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "VenomMyotismon scan data: 5%." It also said VenomMyotismon was a darkness elemental Digimon and a mega level Digimon as well… it looked like I had lucked out! Sakuyamon was strong against him! I then said: "Sakuyamon, let's get this started off right! Almighty sun!" and she said: "Almighty sun!" and she sent a yellow line up into the air… before it suddenly turned into a giant, yellow-orange sun! It then came down as VenomMyotismon looked overwhelmed by heat and shielded his eyes as he screamed as the sun stayed there for a few seconds, then caused a giant flash before it was gone—it looked like it had worked great too! The announcer then said: "Well that's perfect proof of why you should always bring sunglasses to a beach! Sakuyamon has used almighty sun! VenomMyotismon has taken damage and had his accuracy lowered this turn!" "VenomMyotismon, strike back! Use venom infusion!" Trish said before VenomMyotismon said: "Venom infusion!" and he backed up before he fired white beams from his eyes… but he had aimed them incorrectly and they missed Sakuyamon completely.

"Great job, Sakuyamon! Now do it again! Use almighty sun!" I said before Sakuyamon said: "Almighty sun!" and she once again sent a yellow line into the air that turned into a sun, came down and flashed before it disappeared. "Another massive flash from almighty sun and VenomMyotismon's accuracy has been lowered again! Can Trish land a hit through the blinding light?" the announcer asked before Trish said: "Try again, VenomMyotismon! Use venom infusion!" and VenomMyotismon said: "Venom infusion!" and he fired white beams from his eyes… and this time they successfully hit Sakuyamon! She even looked sickened after the attack… it looked like she was poisoned… I guess it's called a 'venom' infusion for good reason… fortunately, we were ready for this. The announcer then said: "Oh, what's this? VenomMyotismon has landed a successful hit and managed to poison Sakuyamon on top of it! What a comeback!"

And I grinned before I said: "Sakuyamon, use saint's spotlight!" and Sakuyamon said: "…Saint's spotlight!" and she made a ray of sunshine shine down on her from above before she recoiled from poison damage. "Alright, VenomMyotismon! Get her! Use tigerclaw!" Trish said before VenomMyotismon said: "Tigerclaw!" and he ran up to Sakuyamon and swiped at her with the massive nails on one of his hands before he ran back.

I then said: "Sakuyamon, show them how pointless their poison is! Use amethyst mandala!" and Sakuyamon said: "Amethyst mandala!" and she swung her staff around before a magic circle formed on the ground beneath her and flower petals went flying into the air as a dome of energy formed around her and shot outward! Not only did it hit VenomMyotismon hard, but Sakuyamon looked completely healthy after the attack, cured of the poison! "Wow, another brilliant comeback already! Sakuyamon has used her amethyst mandala to hit VenomMyotismon hard and cure herself of poison in one fell swoop!" the announcer said and the audience cheered before Trish said: "Not bad, Mark. You're proving to be pretty good after all!" and then she went on: "VenomMyotismon, use tigerclaw again!" and VenomMyotismon said: "Tigerclaw!" and he ran up to Sakuyamon before he swiped at her with his nails again before he ran back.

Trish and VenomMyotismon fought as hard as they could, but it wasn't long before Sakuyamon defeated VenomMyotismon with her holy attacks and protection from his tricks. The announcer then said: "And Sakuyamon has utterly dominated VenomMyotismon with her talents! Now the battle currently stands at 3-2 and it's time to bring in the next Digimon!" and then Trish said: "Go, RustTyrannomon!" and she called in a gigantic, mechanical dinosaur Digimon… it looked like a very impressive T-rex with a rust-brown body with silver knees, a silver underbelly with 2 aquamarine-colored nodes in the center, silver arms (except the wrists), silver jaws and a silver nose tusk and silver spikes down its tail with a silver tip. It had yellow shoulders, a jetpack attached to its back and a giant rectangular cannon mounted on its back that was rather thin. It looked 11'9 tall. I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "RustTyrannomon scan data: 5%". it also said RustTyrannomon was a machine Digimon and a mega level Digimon, so he had an advantage over Sakuyamon… I didn't think she was going to be in battle much longer…

Since Sakuyamon's saint's spotlight was going to wear off this turn, I said: "Sakuyamon, keep going! Use saint's spotlight!" and Sakuyamon said: "Saint's spotlight!" and she made another ray of sunshine shine down on her from above before Trish said: "RustTyrannomon, use piston punches!" and RustTyrannomon said: "Piston punches!" and then he ran up to Sakuyamon before he swung his tail at her—hard—and then headbutted her before he ran back… I guess he never did any actual punching because of how flimsy his arms were by comparison…

Sakuyamon was starting to look worn down by now as I said: "Don't let up, Sakuyamon! You're doing great! Use almighty sun!" and Sakuyamon said: "Almighty sun!" and she attacked with it before Trish said: "Finish her off, RustTyrannomon! Use piston punches!" and RustTyrannomon said: "Piston punches!" and he rushed in at her… but she jumped out of the way of his attacks! I smiled before I said: "Great work, Sakuyamon! Now do it again! Almighty sun!" and she said: "Almighty sun!" and she attacked with it before Trish said: "RustTyrannomon, try again! Use piston punches!" and RustTyrannomon attacked with it… but he actually got her this time! Sakuyamon knelt down in place as the announcer said: "RustTyrannomon has landed a successful attack and has taken Sakuyamon down after a good fight! Now with the standings even at 2-2, who will Mark call in next?"

I smiled and said: "That was awesome, Sakuyamon—you did such a good job and proved what a formidable Digimon you are." and I saw her smile before I called her back and said: "Now you're up, BanchoLeomon!" and I called him in. "And Mark's second Digimon has appeared, BanchoLeomon! With an earth elemental Digimon against a machine elemental Digimon, it looks like Mark has the upper hand right now!" The announcer said. Then I went on: "BanchoLeomon, get RustTyrannomon! Use mudslide!" and BanchoLeomon said: "Mudslide!" and a massive torrent of mud, bark, dirt, rocks and debris came flying at RustTyrannomon! It slammed right into him and he took it hard as he got up before Trish said: "Great job, Mark! But you'd better be ready—we've got some useful tricks up our sleeves too!" and then she went on: "RustTyrannomon, stop him! Use glitch program!" and RustTyrannomon said: "Glitch program!" and he made an odd distortion wave appear around BanchoLeomon… and then BanchoLeomon suddenly turned into an 8-bit version of himself! Now he was suffering from the pixilated status condition… that'll slow us down for sure…

"Wow, what a comeback! RustTyrannomon has pixilated BanchoLeomon, putting his damage output at virtually a standstill! With BanchoLeomon enfeebled, can Trish turn this around? Let's see!" the announcer said. Trish then went on: "RustTyrannomon, use defense drop!" and RustTyrannomon said: "Defense drop!" and he cast a spell on BanchoLeomon to lower his damage resistance to physical attacks… "BanchoLeomon, attack with the blocky bubbles!" I said and he sprayed them at RustTyrannomon, which did very little damage to him…

"RustTyrannomon, use terror cluster!" Trish said before RustTyrannomon said: "Terror cluster!" and he got down on all fours as he leaned forward and fired lasers out of the cannon on his back at BanchoLeomon! "BanchoLeomon, strike back with the blocky bubbles!" I said and he once again sprayed RustTyrannomon with them.

"RustTyrannomon, keep the heat coming! Use piston punches!" Trish said before RustTyrannomon said: "Piston punches!" and he attacked BanchoLeomon with it while BanchoLeomon sprayed him back with blocky bubbles…

Trish then had RustTyrannomon attack with piston punches again… but then BanchoLeomon returned to normal! I gave a sigh of relief before I said: "Alright BanchoLeomon, finish him off! Mudslide!" and BanchoLeomon said: "Mudslide!" and another torrent of earth came flying at RustTyrannomon and knocked him over… and he wouldn't get up!

"And the reign of the robotic dinosaur has ended! With BanchoLeomon back to normal, RustTyrannomon has been dispatched by a well-placed mudslide! And now Trish must call out her last Digimon!" The announcer said before Trish said: "Go, GranDracmon!" and she called out a very unusual-looking Digimon… it was kind of like a centaur, with a humanoid upper body coming up out of an animal-like lower body… only its lower body was a two-headed hound that walked on 4 legs… its lower body was colored maroon with 3 blue-violet crystal-like objects protruding out of each hip. It had black feet with silver toenails and silver, sawblade-like objects coming out of the back of each knee and a long, blonde-colored tail. The heads were colored black with silver teeth and had magenta tongues hanging out of their mouths… they didn't have any eyes either. Its upper body was colored maroon with several red belts where it came out of the lower body and it had red bands all around its forearms with cloth bandages on the backs of its hands. Its face and neck had gray skin and it had a blue-violet colored, ruff-like object covering its chest and shoulders… it also had a blue-violet helmet that was shaped like a 'v' with a triangular point coming up out of the middle that covered its eyes, although I wasn't actually sure if it even had any… it had black and silver striped horns coming diagonally upward out of its head and shoulder blade length blonde hair that was also tied in the front and went down to its chest. It also had black and silver wings coming out of the back of its lower body immediately behind its upper body. It looked 15'11 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and checked it. It said: "GranDracmon scan data: 5%". It also said that GranDracmon was a darkness elemental Digimon and a mega level Digimon… it looked like this had worked out as best as it possibly could! Now we were sure to win, I knew it! Trish then said: "GranDracmon, use tigerclaw!" and GranDracmon said: "Tigerclaw!" and he galloped over to BanchoLeomon and then punched him! BanchoLeomon could still get up though, so I said: "Hit him back, BanchoLeomon! Use flashy boss punch!" and BanchoLeomon said: "Flashy boss punch!" and a half-circle of light formed in front of him before he ran through it and slugged GranDracmon with a powerful punch—it even sent him reeling backwards a step or two!

Trish then said: "GranDracmon, finish him off! Use crystal revolution!" and GranDracmon said: "Crystal revolution!" and then he conjured 4 blue crystals very close to BanchoLeomon (almost to the point where they were touching him) and then he clapped his hands and the crystals exploded! BanchoLeomon fell into a kneeling position before GranDracmon looked like he felt a little better once the attack ended. "And with that, BanchoLeomon is finally taken down! Now both combatants are down to their last Digimon!" the announcer said. I smiled as I said: "You did an awesome job, BanchoLeomon! Now come on back and rest easy—we'll take this the rest of the way!" BanchoLeomon grinned before he said: "I like your attitude. Alright, go get 'em!" and then I called BanchoLeomon back before I said: "Let's finish this, Mastemon!"

And I called her out. Before anything else could happen, I said: "Mastemon, get ready! Use saint's spotlight!" and Mastemon did so before Trish said: "GranDracmon, get her! Use cry in the night!" and GranDracmon said: "Cry in the night!" and the entire area went pitch black before several giant bolts of white lightning zapped Mastemon! She cried out before the area went back to normal and I said: "Mastemon, show him what you've got! Chaos degradation!" and Mastemon said: "Chaos degradation!" and in one of her hands a baby blue-colored light emerged, and in her other hand a pink light emerged. Mastemon then brought them together and the result was not a purple-like light, but instead a small swirling ball that looked more like a tiny black hole… Mastemon then sent it at GranDracmon and when it made contact with him, it swirled into a giant black hole that hurt him before it disappeared! It looked like it worked well, too!

"GranDracmon, use crystal revolution!" Trish said before GranDracmon said: "Crystal revolution!" and he once again conjured 4 blue crystals very close to Mastemon before he clapped his hands and they exploded, knocking Mastemon down before he looked like he felt a little better. "Time to go on the offensive, Mastemon! Use almighty sun!" I said. She then did so before Trish said: "GranDracmon, hit her with tigerclaw!" and GranDracmon said: "Tigerclaw!" and he galloped up to Mastemon and punched her! From there, the next turn played out exactly the same, but both Mastemon and GranDracmon looked like they were ready to drop…

"What an intense fight! Both Digimon are being pushed to their limits! It looks like the battle will be over this next turn, even!" the announcer said. I knew he was likely right… both of our Digimon were so badly hurt that whoever attacks first will likely be the winner. I was about to tell Mastemon to use almighty sun, but Trish unfortunately said: "GranDracmon, get her with tigerclaw!" and he came galloping over… this looked bad, particularly since tigerclaw was an attack that couldn't be evaded by the target… he then punched Mastemon… but she forced herself up! I gave a sigh of relief before I said: "Finish him off, Mastemon! Almighty sun!" and Mastemon said: "Almighty sun!" and attacked with it before GranDracmon was soundly down!

"What a pulse-pounding finish! In a magnificent contest of strength, durability and wit, Mark has emerged victorious!" The announcer said and the crowd cheered wildly and applauded before the announcer went on: "Now Mark's tale of collecting badges has come to an exciting ending! But this is also the beginning of a new tale—the battle to prove Ikaruga Server's dominance in this year's competition between servers! Now go on and join the greats! Good luck, Mark! Good luck, all of Ikaruga!" and the crowd cheered again before Trish came up to me and said: "Ha ha… I don't normally get challengers as talented and tenacious as you. That was a truly exciting battle—my heart was pounding at the end. But rewarding, thrilling battles like that are the best kind! And it makes me feel good knowing that I can trust Ikaruga Server's reputation to a tamer full of promise like you. Now come on, Mark—it's time to claim your prize." And we went to the machine before Trish started using it and then she said: "Now go on and check your digivice. Did you get it?" and I checked my digivice and there it was… the fourth badge! It was a graphic of Eden Shore's stadium with the caption: 'Eden Shores badge'!

And I grinned widely as I said: "Yup, I saw it! It's in there! Thank you, Trish. Now at last, after all this time… we have all the badges!" and then Trish smiled before she said: "Good! And now that you have all 4 badges, you have no more left to get… when the time for the competition comes, you'll have to go back to Ikaruga City to participate, so you've got plenty of time. But even so… don't neglect your Digimons' training. It could make all the difference." "I won't! Thanks again, Trish—that was fun." I said. "Yes, I agree. I always get a great sense of accomplishment every time I battle a tamer like you, tamers who have great potential and personalities fit to represent us…" Trish said before she looked me in the eyes and said: "You will do us proud this year, I know it. Now go on and claim victory!" and I smiled before I said: "Thank you Trish. Don't worry—you can count on me!" and she nodded before I left.

Once I was out of the stadium, I returned to the Digihome. When we arrived at the shore, I looked around for Hudiemon and Lillymon, but I didn't see them anywhere… "Hudiemon? Lillymon?" I said. "I wonder… they did mention they might be—" Mastemon began, but then I heard a: "Heeeeey!" it was Lillymon… we all then looked up to see Hudiemon and Lillymon flying down to the shore in front of us! I smiled and then Lillymon said: "Welcome home, Mark! It's good to see you back!" and I smiled before Hudiemon said: "Yeah, it's good to see you back! So did you…?" and I smiled and said: "Yes! We won our last badge!" Hudiemon and Lillymon smiled widely before Hudiemon said: "Way to go, Mark! You're so awesome!" and Lillymon then said: "Yay! Oh Mark, I'm so proud!"

And I smiled before I went on: "Thank you Hudiemon, Lillymon… I enjoyed it, between the pulse pounding action and the arena leader…" and then Sakuyamon said: "That Trish was a nice girl, wasn't she?" "Yeah. She was a funny one too…" I said before ShineGreymon said: "Funny? How so?" and then I told them about how I had met Trish after entering the stadium… yet by the end of it, BanchoLeomon looked furious and said: "WHAT?! She smacked you in the face with a beach ball?!" "It was all just a little innocent horseplay, BanchoLeomon. She didn't mean any harm." I said back. And BanchoLeomon growled before he said: "That still could have hurt you, though. If I would have known she did that…" and I laughed before I said: "She's just a prankster. She was actually pretty fun to interact with… getting to interact with girls like her with an impish sense of humor and a good heart is… really refreshing." "Ooh, should we go find Trish again so we can leave you alone with her for a moment?" Lillymon teased before I said: "Oh please, Lillymon…" and my Digimon all laughed together.

And then I went on: "Seriously though, you'd all better go and get some rest after that last battle. Then we can start training for the competition!" before Sakuyamon said: "That sounds good to me! I'm bushed after fighting to the finish like that…" and I chuckled before I said: "Sorry, Sakuyamon. You did an awesome job, though—" and then she smiled before she said: "Don't worry, Mark—I understand. Thank you for being so kind, though." and then we all smiled before Sakuyamon, ShineGreymon, Gryphonmon, Dianamon, Mastemon and BanchoLeomon all went to their hammocks to rest while I turned to Hudiemon and Lillymon and said: "Let's go to the house. I'll tell you all about our battle there!" and they smiled and nodded before we all went inside together.

Hudiemon, Lillymon and I all had a great time talking. I told them about our victory and they told me about how their races went. Apparently Lillymon won the second race they had too… and the third had been interrupted by us… we continued for a while before I looked out the window and saw the others starting to stir! "Oh, it looks like everyone else is up! We'd better go check on them. It was a lot of fun talking to you both though, Hudiemon, Lillymon." I said back. "I agree! I always enjoy getting to talk to you, Mark!" Hudiemon said. "Yes, I agree too. I hope we get to do it again." Lillymon said. And then we smiled before I went outside with Hudiemon and Lillymon. When we were before my other Digimon, I said: "Alright, looks like this is it, everybody—let's get out there and train! Ikaruga Server is ours to explore now!" and everyone cheered before Dianamon said: "Although we are going to have to decide who shall stay behind first…"

"Oh right…" I said before I paused and then said: "Hudiemon, Sakuyamon, would you be willing to stay behind?" "Of course! I can handle a little time off." Hudiemon said. "Absolutely! I know I wouldn't mind a break either!" Sakuyamon said. Hudiemon then giggled before she said: "So what do you say, Sakuyamon? Shall we head on over to the volleyball court?" "You read my mind, Hudiemon!" Sakuyamon said as they ran off to it. I smiled before we prepared to leave the Digihome.


	30. A quiet world

Chapter 30—A quiet world—

Once I left the Digihome, we were back out in Eden Shores once more. My Digimon and I started walking through the marketplace to the docks again. As we went, I heard Lillymon say: "Ooh! How exciting! Now we have all the badges!" "And it'll be training for us until the competition starts…" Mastemon began before she turned to me and said: "So where are we going, Mark?" "Let's go to Sunset Shores. The Digimon there were strong and I think you could all get some good experience there." I said. "That sounds good to me! I know I'm up for working my legs and stretching my wings after all that time around the Digihome!" Gryphonmon said. I chuckled before I said: "I like your attitude, Gryphonmon! Now let's—"

But then I heard Lillymon say: "Wait a minute… what's that?!" and I looked up… and saw an enormous wall of yellowish-white light in the distance… and somehow it looked like it was getting taller… "It's increasing in size… does that mean… it's coming towards us?" BanchoLeomon said. "I… I don't know… that's so strange…" I said. It seemed everyone else here noticed too, because they all began to stare at the wall of light too…

It continued to look like it was getting closer to us… and it wasn't just getting closer… the speed at which it was moving was increasing too… everyone else began to look frightened as they backed up and began to flee from the light! "This is really eerie… what shall we do, Mark?" Dianamon asked. "First thing's first…" I said as I took out my digivice. "Mark? What do you…?" ShineGreymon said before he went on: "Wait a minute… you're not going to…?!" and I said: "Your safety is important. I hope you'll forgive me for this…" "Mark! Wait!" Lillymon said… and then I called them all back! And then I looked up… and saw the light was very close now… to run away would accomplish nothing… I simply shielded my eyes as it swallowed me up…

It was so bright, I couldn't bring myself to look, but I couldn't help noticing… that I felt something in my pocket… it felt like it was vibrating, hard… I waited until the brightness returned to normal and put down my arms… I saw that I was still in Eden Shores… but there was no one here! The entire city was now like a big, deserted island!

I couldn't believe what I was seeing… finally, I said: "Is this… real…?" Of course, no one answered… The silence was almost terrifying and I wasn't sure what to expect, so I called my Digimon out. When they all appeared, Lillymon said: "Mark! You're okay!" and she flew over and hugged me. I hugged her back and soon she let go. Dianamon shook her head before she said: "That was an incredible experience… even though it was a few minutes that we were waiting, it felt like an hour…" "Yeah… we were so worried, knowing that we couldn't help you…" Gryphonmon said. And I smiled before I said: "That's really nice of you to say… but I had to keep you safe—"

And then Mastemon came over before I turned to her and said: "Mastemon?" and then she slapped me in the face! I put my hand to my cheek as she said: "Mark, you fool! How could you separate us during such a dangerous time?!" "I… I only wanted to protect you from any harm. We didn't know what that was, after all…" I said before Mastemon went on: "Exactly! It could have been a lot more dangerous than it was! That being said, that was no time to be grandstanding and trying to act like a hero! Dianamon was right—we were all terrified at the thought of anything happening to you and it absolutely felt like an hour that we were in there…"

And then she shook her head before she continued: "We all care about you… a lot. It felt terrible knowing that something could be happening to you and we couldn't do anything about it. So don't you ever do that again! We're in this together and we should take whatever comes our way as a team!" and Lillymon clenched her fists a little before she said: "It's true… I feel a lot like Mastemon does. I know you were trying to be noble, but it made me really angry that I couldn't help you and that I may never see you again after a stunt like that…" and then ShineGreymon said: "Yeah. We would rather be with you at the end, Mark—no matter what that may be—than live on without you. Don't do that to us."

I chuckled a little before I said: "I'm sorry… I didn't think trying to protect you would cause so much tension…" and then I went on: "…But the fact that you care about me that much is truly touching too…" and then I continued: "Alright, we'll take it as a team next time." and everyone smiled before Mastemon said: "That's our Mark!" and they all hugged me before Dianamon said: "Well I'm glad that has been sorted out… although Eden Shores looks quite different now…" "Yeah! There's not a human around anywhere, except for Mark! It's like a giant, deserted island!" Gryphonmon said. "Even so… what could have done it? What made that light appear and swallow up everyone else?" BanchoLeomon asked. "I'm not sure… but someone has to be here! Let's search!" I said. My Digimon nodded before we started looking around.

Unfortunately, it didn't go well… we looked all over the island and never found anyone… finally, I looked down and sighed before I said: "Well this is bad… we've gone around every inch of the island 2 times and there's not a single human soul for miles around!" "I know… it looks like we're the only ones who survived that horrible light after all…" Lillymon said.

But then something amazing happened: we heard a: "What in the… what's a user doing here?!" and we looked up to see a man in a black suit and black slacks standing there. Before I could say anything, he said: "You have to log out! There's been a massive error on the site and we can't have you here! It's not safe!" By what he was saying and the way he was dressed… he must be a staff member on Digimon View. But after what Irene had said about what they were up to… I felt I was being scammed. I crossed my arms and said: "We're not going anywhere."

The man looked shocked before he said: "What…? You're seriously going to…?" and I didn't respond before he leered at me and said: "You… aren't like the other simpletons…" and I dropped my arms out of shock before he went on: "Very well. You leave me no choice—if I can't persuade you to log out voluntarily, then I'll delete your account right here…" and he took out a remote with an antennae and buttons on it out! "Knock him out, BanchoLeomon!" I said as he ran in, but unfortunately, I saw the man press a button on the remote before BanchoLeomon could arrive… and then I felt something vibrating hard in my pocket again…

The man looked down at the remote and started pressing the button faster (and I felt the vibration continue) as he said: "This is impossible! How could—" but then BanchoLeomon arrived and hit him in the face with an uppercut and he fell face-first onto the ground. I then stepped forward and took his remote before I tapped him in the head with my foot, but he didn't respond… he was soundly knocked out…

I sighed before I said: "Well at least that's done…" "Yeah… but didn't he say he was going to delete your account? Why didn't it work? Not that I'm complaining, of course…" Lillymon said. I shook my head before I said: "I don't know… but…" and then I reached into my pocket and took out the object that had been vibrating… and saw it was the badge Irene had given me! "Mark? What is that…?" Mastemon asked. "Wait a minute… didn't Irene give you that, Mark?" Gryphonmon asked. I nodded before I said: "A badge that stops me from being forced to log out or have my account be destroyed… now _that's_ a useful tool. How on Earth did she make this?" "I have no idea… but Irene was very advanced with technology. I suppose it's no surprise…" Dianamon said. "And she did say that she was with the international police, so that may have played a part in her technical expertise as well…" ShineGreymon said.

I nodded as I put it back in my pocket and BanchoLeomon said: "So I suppose that leaves the enormously important question of what we're going to do now…" "We have to leave the island! If we've already seen one staff member dispatched, you can bet more have been dispatched too. We need to escape before we get caught in the net!" I replied. "But how are we supposed to do that? Now that everyone else has been forced to log out, there isn't going to be anyone to operate the ships…" BanchoLeomon said. I felt a chill go down my spine as I looked down and said: "Oh man, you're right… there's no one left to operate the ships… we're trapped on this island…"

And my Digimon all looked at each other… they looked so worried… I then shook my head and said: "Then it's all we can do to hide in the Digihome and prepare our next move. Now let's—" but then I felt the badge vibrating again! I took it out and saw it was beginning to glow! "Wha—what's happening now?" Lillymon asked. I shook my head as I said: "I don't know…" but then there was a flash of light! When I could see again, we were inside of a wide, open room with lots of chairs and benches set out… there was also a door in front of us with a window on it… "What just happened…?!" I asked before I heard a: "Mark!" and I turned around… to see Ariel and her Digimon!

"ARIEL!" I said as I ran up to her… and she ran up to me too. We hugged each other before I said: "So you're okay after that light swallowed up everything… I'm so happy to see that." "Me too, Mark… I'm so glad!" Ariel said. Then we backed out before I said: "So where are we?" "I don't know… I was on Plumeria Isle and then this gigantic wall of light came and swallowed everything up… and I was alright, but there wasn't anyone left… I went looking around for any survivors and the next thing I knew, I was teleported here." Ariel said. I looked down before I said: "So how were we teleported here? Are we… prisoners here?" "I don't know, but… it seems likely." Ariel said. And then she went on: "But I don't understand why they would confine us in one big room with chairs and benches… you'd think they would put us in a cell or something…" I sighed and said: "That's true… now that you mention it… it doesn't make sense—"

But then we heard the door open! We turned our heads and saw… "Irene!" Ariel and I said together. I then turned to Ariel and said: "You know Irene?" "Yes. She's one of my friends on Digimon View." Ariel replied. And Irene nodded before she said: "Yes, just as you are both my loyal friends as well… but it looks like you know each other?" "Yes, that's right." I said. "I see. That's good then—that simplifies things." Irene said. "Irene… why are we here?" Ariel asked. "Because we needed your help. That's why we gave you the badges in your possession… because we knew we could trust you with them… and the future of our worlds." Irene replied. "Irene?" I asked. Irene then said: "Don't worry, Mark—We'll explain everything. Come—I'll introduce you to the others." and Ariel and I exchanged glances before we went up to Irene and she led us out of the room…

And into a hallway. There were other doors to rooms scattered about (as well as machinery here and there) and eventually she went up to the door of a room and said: "Wait here. I'll let them know you're coming…" and then Irene opened the door to what looked like a large conference room and there was someone by the doorway… it was a man who was wearing a beige jacket over a white undershirt. He had beige pants and brown shoes on and short blonde hair. When he saw Irene, he said: "Ah, welcome back, Sabrina. What's the status on the Ikaruga tamers?" and then Irene's face tightened with anger before she said: "You idiot! They're right behind me!" "Oops… I apologize…" the man said. And then he went on: "Well now that they're here, I'll go and get seated with everyone else. I'll see you there." "Sabrina?" I asked before Irene sighed and said: "Well the cat's out of the bag now…" and then she went on: "Sabrina is my real name. Irene is an alias I used for this site." "Ah." I said back before Sabrina said: "So now you know. But you both listen to me when I say this: if either one of you ever say my real name outside of this base, you will be in so much trouble, you won't want to know. Don't ever, ever do that. Understand?" "Yes…" Ariel said before Sabrina said: "Good. Now come on in—others are waiting for you."

And then Ariel and I stepped in and she took us over to a gigantic, round table that had 12 seats… and 9 of them were occupied… at the front was a man in a dark blue suit with a white undershirt and a black tie (and he had slacks that matched the color of his suit). He had short black hair. There was another man who wore a checkered light blue and white shirt and he had beige pants and tan shoes—he had short brown hair as well. There was also a man who wore a black trench coat and dark gray pants with black shoes. He had a black fedora on and had short black hair and the man who had called Sabrina by her real name at the doorway was here too… these men all looked like adults.

But there were some people our age here too… one was a teenage boy who had a maroon T-shirt on with black pants. He had black shoes to match and had short brown hair. The next was a teenage girl who wore a long-sleeved hot pink pullover and had a hot pink skirt as well… she wore white boots and had red hair that went down to the bottom of her neck. After her was another teenage boy… he wore a buttoned, long-sleeved white shirt and beige pants. He had brown shoes and short blonde hair. And then there was a teenage girl who was wearing a black tank top and black jeans… she had black shoes, orange wristbands and her hair (which she had apparently dyed pink) went down to her waist. And finally, the last one was a teenage boy. He wore a blue jacket with blue jeans and white shoes. He had black hair that was in a very short ponytail, like Jim did in Sequoia Village.

As Ariel and I approached the table, the man at the front in the suit said: "What's this…? Their Digimon are out?" and Sabrina stepped in before she said: "Don't worry, Herbert—they always do that. They go everywhere with them walking behind them." and she turned to us and said: "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but would you mind calling them back? Just for now?" "No problem." I said as I turned to my Digimon and called them back before Ariel did the same and then Sabrina said: "Your seats are the only 2 that are next to each other. So go on ahead and be seated." and then Ariel and I did so before Sabrina went up to the only seat that was left (which was with all of the other adults) and sat in it before the man at the front in the suit stood up and said: "Now that everyone is here, we'll start." and then he turned to Ariel, the other tamers our age and I and said: "Welcome to our base, everyone. We're all happy to see you made it safely from the recent disaster that has struck Digimon View. Your arrival here gives us great hope—"

And then the boy with the maroon shirt and brown hair said: "What are you talking about?! Who are you and what are we doing here?" and then the man in the suit said: "Do not fear—we intend to start there. My name is Herbert and I am an international police agent. I came to Digimon View with all of my other officers here—" as he pointed to the other adult men and Sabrina and went on: "…Because we had reason to believe the developers of Digimon View were involved with criminal activity. That is why we came to this site and created accounts so we could observe what was happening here firsthand." and then he went on: "Conversely, I'm sure you have noticed that there are 5 of us—that is no coincidence. We made sure each of us was assigned to a different server in Digimon View. That way we could monitor what was happening in all 5 of them: Amaterasu, Izumo, Asuka, Yamato and Ikaruga… I was the officer in charge of monitoring Amaterasu."

And then the man with the beige clothes and blonde hair stood up before he said: "And I was the officer in charge of monitoring the Izumo Server. My name is Lewis." and the man in the checkered light blue and white shirt with the brown hair stood up before he said: "I was responsible for monitoring the Asuka Server. John is my name." and then the man in the black trench coat with the black hair stood and said: "My name's Larry. I was assigned to monitor the Yamato Server." and then Sabrina stood up and said: "And I am Irene. I was entrusted with monitoring the Ikaruga Server."

Herbert nodded before he said: "That was our purpose on this site. Now as to your question of what you are doing here…" and he turned to the boy in the maroon shirt with the brown hair and went on: "You were all handpicked by each of us to be saved… we anticipated that something like this would happen one day, so we made the very badges that we gave you—the infinity badges. They are designed to protect you from being forced to log out or have your account be deleted—" and then the girl in the hot pink clothes with the red hair said: "And that means we owe you for that… a lot." "Yes. You would not be here right now without our help." Lewis said back. "Well hang on… that still doesn't explain where 'here' is. Where are we now? And can you even prove you're with the international police?" the boy in the blue clothes with the black hair said. "Yes we can. Here…" Herbert said before he took out his badge… and Lewis, John, Larry and Sabrina all followed in suit… I knew I was right to trust them! They were with the international police after all!

And then John said: "As for your question of where you are, you are in our base. It is located in Amaterasu Server—for some of you, this is close while others ended up making quite a commute in seconds." "So the infinity badges teleported us to Amaterasu Server? Amazing!" the girl with the black clothes and pink hair said. Sabrina nodded before she said: "They do possess great power and they will still be essential in times to come. Make sure you hold on to them." "But if you said that it protects us from being forced to log out or have our accounts deleted… what is it that has happened on the site?" the boy in the white shirt with blonde hair asked. "Yes, about that… it was a mass string of forced log outs. It was initiated by the developers of Digimon View—" Larry said before everyone except me said: "WHAT?!" and then the girl with the black clothes and pink hair said: "Well hold on! Why would the developers want to kick everyone off the site?"

"We have looked into it. Thanks to Irene and the boy named Mark, we managed to collect some information from the developers' own computers about their plans… and managed to read it." Herbert said before he went on: "It turns out that the developers had an ulterior motive to designing Digimon View—they intend to bring Digimon to Earth to start a war. It is their aim to use Digimon to conquer it." "Seriously?! How are they going to do that?" the boy in the maroon shirt with the brown hair asked. "They're working on developing a technology to digitize Earthly space so Digimon could exist there… at the time that the document was saved, they were apparently close to finishing this technology." John said.

"A war using Digimon… to conquer Earth? That's so terrible… so sad…" the girl in the hot pink clothes with the red hair said. Lewis nodded and said: "Yes, it is a crisis… if they did bring Digimon to Earth, the odds of any earthly defense being able to stop them would be basically nothing." "Exactly. To do this, the developers have 2 secret weapons: the first is a Digimon with special abilities. His name is Keramon. He is a very dangerous Digimon with great potential to grow." Herbert said. "What is it that makes this so Digimon dangerous?" the boy in the white shirt with the blonde hair asked. "To explain that, I'll have to explain how Keramon is different than other Digimon… normally, Digimon learn from what they see, hear or experience in combat or relationships. A Digimon gains the power to digivolve into a stronger from battling other Digimon. Keramon is capable of learning and growing through these means as well, but Keramon can also eat data and instantly see everything in it, learning everything in its contents in the process. Keramon can also become stronger by consuming data, in lieu of battling. When the developers discovered Keramon's abilities, they started feeding Keramon data collected from files, site surveillance and even video files that the tamers uploaded…" Larry began and then the girl with the black clothes and the pink hair said: "So they fed Keramon everyone's personal videos? Eww, how mean! But why would they do that?"

"It's simple: they intend to make Keramon the most powerful of all Digimon, and this is how they intend to educate Keramon… lots of different players have lots of different strategies and for Keramon to instantly see how they work just from eating the data—" Lewis began and then I nodded as I said: "I see what you're saying. That way Keramon can see how everyone fights and how to counter it. They're trying to make a Digimon who knows how to defeat any opponent." "Exactly. They want to make Keramon able to counter any style of fighting and this is their way to do it… by encouraging players to upload their battle videos, while the players are blissfully unaware that they're using them to educate and strengthen their secret weapon." Sabrina said. "There's also more… it turns out Digimon are not manmade programs. There is another dimension called the 'Digital World' that the developers encountered by accident… and while they were there, they brought some of the in training Digimon there back with them." John said. Everyone else looked surprised before the boy in the blue clothes with the black hair grinned and nodded as he said: "Heh… so they didn't even make the very creatures on the site themselves… that's really something."

"Yeah, but what about the Digimon themselves? It's mean to lie and tell them that they made them and keep their home world a secret from them… all so they can live in a lie!" Ariel said. "But… then how did digiconverting come into common use if they couldn't create any more Digimon themselves?" the boy in the white shirt with the blonde hair asked. "They simply figured out how to clone the Digimon, using a personality randomizer on the digiconverted Digimon to change their personality before they're born. That way they look different than the originals." Sabrina said.

"That's… so sad…" Ariel said before Herbert went on: "Indeed it is… but that is only a small concern based on what we face: based on what we can tell, Keramon is still young, but he could grow up to be potentially unstoppable, so he is a very serious threat. Quick action is going to be necessary—before he can digivolve." and then he went on: "And the other secret weapon is something known as an 'oblivion prism'… but unfortunately, that's all we know about it… what it does and how it works was not stored in that file." Herbert then continued: "As you can see, the stakes are high. Even before Irene got the data, we knew it was going to be dangerous to oppose the developers on our own… which is why we made the infinity badges. We only gave them out to tamers that we trusted a great deal, and believed could be trusted as allies… and so we handpicked each one of you to carry them."

And then he went on: "That is why I want to ask each of you to work with us in stopping the developers and their war. You all are the best of the tamers and with your help, victory will be a greater possibility than if we were to do it on our own." "You're only asking us? To be honest, I'm a little surprised… I thought we were going to be conscripted—" the girl with the hot pink clothes and red hair said before Larry said: "Of course not! We don't want any unwilling or soon-to-be-disloyal allies on our side! That would be a tremendous risk!" and then Herbert said: "Exactly. That being said, if you are unwilling to help us, we will log you out." and then he went on: "However, if you do choose to log out, you'd better say goodbye to your Digimon."

"WHAT? What do you mean?" I asked before Sabrina said: "The developers didn't just force everyone to log out… they deleted everyone's saved passwords in their system, so their system wouldn't recognize the password each user enters and they couldn't use them to log back in. They basically forced the users out and changed the locks before they could get back in." and Lewis nodded before he said: "That's right. That being said, your infinity badges only work while you're on this site, so if you were to log out now, it is highly unlikely you would be able to get back in again." "That's… so horrible." Ariel said before Herbert said: "Indeed it is. But unfortunately, that is the reality of the situation right now. So what do you say? Who will stand and fight with us?"

"I will! I'm not letting those scummy developers get away with this!" I said before the boy in the maroon shirt with the brown hair said: "Yeah, me too! I am so pumped!" "Heh. Count me in as well. I've never seen such an opportunity for an adventure." The boy in the blue clothes with black hair said. "I'll stay too! I can't forgive the developers for taking advantage of Digimon and humans like this!" Ariel said. "You bet I will! Those developers are goin' down!" the girl in the black clothes with the pink hair said. "Of course I'll help. I couldn't do nothing at a time like this." the boy in the white shirt with the blonde hair said. "Yeah, you can count me in." the girl in the hot pink clothes with the red hair said.

Herbert, Lewis, John, Larry and Sabrina all looked really happy before Herbert said: "Excellent! Thank you everyone—because of your bravery and noble personalities, now we have a complete group of 12 members! It's the best outcome we could have hoped for!" and then he went on: "And now that we have your support, I would like to know more about you as well. Could everyone introduce themselves and tell us which server they're from?" and then the boy in the maroon shirt with the brown hair said: "Fine by me! My name's Josh, and I'm from Izumo Server!" and then the boy in the blue clothes with the black hair said: "I'm Hugh. I'm from Asuka Server." and then the girl in the black clothes with the pink hair said: "I'm Kayla! I came from the Yamato Server!" "My name's Xavier. I've always been in the Asuka Server." The boy with the white shirt and blonde hair said before Hugh said: "Heh. You too, huh? I guess we never ended up crossing paths. Not that it's surprising—all of the servers are big." "Um… I'm Tiffany. I'm a user from Amaterasu Server…" the girl in the hot pink clothes with the red hair said. "I'm Ariel. I'm from Ikaruga Server." Ariel said. "And I'm Mark. I am also from Ikaruga Server." I said.

Everyone looked surprised when they heard my name (doubtlessly because of how Herbert had mentioned me) and then Larry said: "Josh, Hugh, Kayla, Xavier, Tiffany, Ariel and Mark… alright. We're all glad to have you on our side." "So what should we do? What's our first step?" Josh asked. "Your Digimon are going to need to be in top condition for the times ahead. Go to your Digihomes and give your Digimon some rest—you can access them from anywhere in this base. Once your Digimon are rested, stand guard around the base until we're ready to give you further orders. But before then, let us give you something important first… it will be an important gift to you, our allies." Herbert said.

"What? Like what?" Xavier asked. "It's a program we devised… it will let you carry 2 more Digimon in your digivice than you are normally allowed to carry in Digimon View. Normally this would be a violation of the terms of use, but now that we're no longer concerned with those, it will help you all be ready for the times ahead." Lewis said. "Right. Now then, let's begin. Herbert, if you would?" John asked. Herbert then nodded and took out his digivice before he started using it… and then we felt ours vibrate! I checked mine and looked… and I saw that Lewis was completely right! My digivice now could carry 8 Digimon—now I could take them all with me at once!

"Aw, cool! What a breakthrough!" I said. Hugh then nodded before he said: "Yes… not bad. You guys really know what you're doing." and Sabrina nodded before she said: "Naturally. We'll be working on developing more programs like it so you can take even more Digimon at a time with you, too—there's no point in playing fairly, because our enemies have no interest in doing the same. And speaking of which—though it's not a program—we also have something important that you can use around the base…" and then we all looked confused before Sabrina went on: "We have what look like vending machines located around the base, but they're actually item kiosks. You can use them to replenish your supplies by logging into them with your digivices and specifying how much of each item you want—" "So it's an automated item shop right? That's nice to know! Now we can restock for whatever comes our way!" Josh said.

"Well yes, except there is one key difference…" Larry said and then we all looked confused before Lewis said: "The items in these machines are all free. Since you're helping us in our time of need, we won't charge you any BITs for anything inside of them." And then we all cheered before John said: "However, that doesn't mean that the items inside of them are infinite. We will be replenishing them as fast as we can, but we can't keep a full inventory at all times, so it may be in your best interest to save the items for when you really need them. Also, we have taken the precaution of making the inventories separate for each of you. That way each shop's inventory will be linked to your digivice and everyone will always have something they can receive." "That's a great idea! I like it!" Ariel said. And Herbert grinned before he said: "Excellent. We thought it would be to your liking. Now you'd all best be off to heal your Digimon—there's a lot of work ahead of us." "Alright! Let's do it!" Kayla said. We all then took out our digivices and returned to our Digihomes…

When I arrived in mine, I looked ahead and saw Sakuyamon and Hudiemon playing volleyball up on the court. I smiled when I saw it… after all of the serious outcomes we had witnessed, it was revitalizing to see them enjoying themselves, completely carefree… I called out my other Digimon and then said: "Hey, Hudiemon! Sakuyamon!" and then they turned around and then Sakuyamon said: "Mark!" and they came running up to us.

When they arrived, Hudiemon said: "Welcome back, everyone! You seemed like you weren't away for too long!" and then she turned to me and said: "And Mark… you look more energized than usual! Did something good happen?" "Kind of…" I said back. "What? What do you mean?" Sakuyamon asked.

I then explained everything that had happened to them, and by the end, Hudiemon and Sakuyamon looked stunned as Sakuyamon said: "So Irene—err, Sabrina—was really with the international police after all… and the war she spoke of the conquer Earth is actually on the horizon…" "Yeah… that's pretty serious…" Hudiemon said. But then she perked up and said: "But on the other hand, this is pretty exciting too! Now we get to be heroes—we'll save Mark's world from being conquered and defeat the bad guys! How exciting!" and I smiled as she went on: "And now we can all travel together at once, too! I know the stakes are high, but that's so great!" I smiled as I put my hand on Hudiemon's shoulder and said: "You really have an uplifting attitude, Hudiemon. It helps having someone like you on the team at times like these." "Of course! Who wants to be all depressed and wallowing in despair at a time like this?" Hudiemon asked. And Lillymon smiled and said: "That's true… it's no fun being unhappy at a time like this! I'd rather laugh and smile it off!"

And we all smiled together before ShineGreymon said: "Although I suppose our situation is rather unique compared to everyone else's… none of us are even tired or hurt right now…" "Yeah… Mark did see to that before we left Ikaruga Server…" BanchoLeomon said. ShineGreymon turned to me before he said: "So what do we do? I know they told us to rest, but… should we just jump right in?" and I smiled and laughed before I said: "You read my mind, ShineGreymon!" and we all laughed before I went on: "Well… I'll just explain it to them if it comes up. But before we leave, I'll have to add Hudiemon and Sakuyamon to my digivice, so we can all travel together…" And then I did so before I said: "Okay, it's done! Now let's go, team! We're on guard duty!" "Yes! No one shall get past us!" Dianamon said. And then we left the Digihome.

When we returned to the base, I called my Digimon out before we started to patrol. Eventually we bumped into Sabrina though… and she put her hands on her hips before she said: "Oh Mark, what are you doing out here so soon? You're supposed to be letting your Digimon rest." "That's already been done—my Digimon were all in perfect health before the mass string of forced log outs happened and we didn't get into any battles in between then and now." I said.

Sabrina then returned to a normal stance and smiled before she said: "Oh really? How prepared of you… but then, you're only doing what you taught me I can expect of you." and then we laughed together before she went on: "Well if your Digimon are in perfect health, I won't stop you then… it'll help to have at least one of you on patrol. Now go on." and I smiled before I said: "Thanks, Sabrina." and she chuckled back before she went past us and we started patrolling the base.


	31. Taking a stand

Chapter 31—Taking a stand—

From there, things were really uneventful for the rest of the day… Josh, Xavier, Hugh, Kayla, Tiffany, Ariel and I never really got to do anything and simply patrolled the base. At the beginning of the next day, I was patrolling the base once again… but then I felt my digivice vibrate! I checked it and saw I had gotten a message… and it was from Herbert. I checked it and I saw it had actually been addressed to all of us. It said: "Josh, Xavier, Hugh, Kayla, Tiffany, Ariel and Mark—please return to the conference room where we met before. We are now ready to give you your first assignment from us. From, Herbert." Of course this was no problem—after having gone in laps around the base so many times, I knew exactly where everything was!

I then heard Lillymon say: "Mark? Did you get a message?" "Yeah. It was from Herbert… he said I'll need to go to the conference room. Apparently they have a mission for us, as well as Ariel and everyone else." I replied. "Finally! At this rate, it felt like we'd be patrolling the base forever!" Gryphonmon said. "At least we're going to get to do something new now… I hope. Let's go see, Mark!" Sakuyamon said. And I nodded before we hurried off to the conference room.

When we arrived, I saw Herbert, Lewis, John, Larry and Sabrina… but not Josh, Xavier, Hugh, Kayla, Tiffany or Ariel… it looks like we got here first! I then stepped forward (and my Digimon followed) before Herbert and the others turned to me and he said: "Ah, Mark. Welcome." and then as we came up, Lewis said: "Heh… you've still got your Digimon behind you, I see." "Yes, that's right… are you saying that's a problem this time as well?" I asked. Sabrina then said: "Of course not. The only reason we didn't allow it the first time was because we wanted to see who stood with us and who didn't. But now that we know all of you are with us, it's not a problem anymore." and then she turned to Herbert and said: "Isn't that right, Herbert?" "Absolutely. Go on and have a seat, Mark." Herbert said. And I smiled and nodded before I did and my Digimon stood behind me.

Eventually Josh, Xavier, Hugh, Kayla, Tiffany and Ariel all came and then Larry said: "Alright, everyone's here. Now let's get started." and Herbert nodded before he said: "Yes… welcome, everyone. Now I wanted to explain some details relating to your first assignment before we jump right into it." and we all looked at him attentively as he went on: "To begin with, I will tell you what your assignment is first: we want all of you to split up into teams and install malware all over Amaterasu Server. In order to accomplish this—" and then Ariel said: "M-malware?! I'm not a hacker! I wouldn't know where to begin!" and then Sabrina said: "Don't worry—we didn't expect any of you would come from backgrounds where you would know how to install malware. That's why we developed something to make it as simple as possible for you." "Huh? What's that?" Xavier asked. "These…" John said as he set down some odd devices on the table… they were similar to our digivices, only smaller and with keychains attached (and he set them down by their chains, I noted… he was very careful not to touch any device itself) and then he went on: "These are what you'll be using to install the malware—contagion remotes. Rather than teaching you all how to install malware—which would simply take too much time—we have programmed these remotes to recognize certain locations in Amaterasu Server and install malware when you prompt it to in that location. All you have to do is press a button and then confirm that you want to install malware there and it will do the rest—but only if it's in a location that we programmed into it."

"Heh-heh… not to shabby. I'm familiar with tech, but this is a pretty interesting invention…" Hugh said. "Indeed. And this is crucially important for us—the malware will make it possible for us to collect important information on our enemies. It will surely prove a table turner." Lewis said. "Interesting… but how many locations did you program into these that we'll need to install malware into?" Tiffany asked. "That is a bit of a longer answer—as I have mentioned, we want you to install malware all over Amaterasu Server… in 3 locations in every area. In order to ensure your safety and success, we will be splitting you all up into teams of 2 or 3 people and sending each team to a target location. We have already determined what those teams are going to be in each area, so each person's contagion remote is unique, based on what teams they're on and what target location they were assigned to in each area. You can view your teammates for the current project—and the next one—as well as which teams have installed the malware at any time on your remote. In total, there are 12 locations, but in order to reach them all, you will all have to explore the entire server in the teams we've assigned." Herbert said.

"That's really something… and each person's remote is unique, you said?" Kayla asked. "Yes. We'll be calling you up one at a time to get your special remote." Larry said. Then he went on: "Now it's important that you pay attention to this part, because we have to do this right the first time: you must only touch the remote we direct you to. This is because we have installed a safeguard on each remote that registers the fingerprint of the first person to touch it, using it as login information, in lieu of a password. In other words, the first person to touch a contagion remote becomes its only recognized owner. So don't even think about touching someone else's remote."

And Herbert nodded as he went on: "Now then… it's time to start. Josh… please come to the front." and Josh stood up before Herbert directed him to pick up a red remote… he did so and paused as he touched it before Herbert told him to return to his seat. After that, he called Xavier up to the front and he got a dark green remote, then Hugh got a gray remote, Kayla got a pink remote, Tiffany got a gold remote, Ariel got a purple remote… and I got a blue remote when I was called.

When I headed back with my contagion remote, Herbert went on: "Now it's about time to start. To begin with, you will all start by installing malware in the immediate area outside of the base—you can access it by using your digivice as though you were leaving your Digihome. We will be sending you maps to your digivices, so check them on your way to your team's destination. Also—once your team successfully installs the malware—make sure to tell the other teams that you've installed it, but this is to be done by text message _only_. Once all 3 teams have installed the malware, you will all rendezvous and get into your new teams before moving on to the next area. Because our base is in the far north of Amaterasu Server, you will be heading south to the next areas. Also note that you can access your Digihomes from where you install the malware, so keep that in mind. Are there any questions?"

"Yes! Once we've installed all 12 pieces of malware… how are we supposed to get back to the base? On foot?" Ariel asked. "No. You can access the base from your Digihome. So once you've made it to the opposite side of Amaterasu Server, you can message the other teams to let them know you're done, access your Digihomes from where you installed the malware and then access our base." Sabrina said. "Ah, what an excellent system!" Xavier said. "Indeed. Now then… it's time to start. We'll announce your teams now, so pair off as we call your names." John said.

We all nodded as Herbert said: "Xavier and Hugh…" and then they got into a team as Herbert continued: "Mark and Josh…" and I approached him as Herbert went on: "And Kayla, Tiffany and Ariel." and they all got together as Herbert said: "These are the teams for the first area. And now it's time. Everyone, go out there and install the malware! Show the developers what we can do!" and Josh, Ariel, Hugh, Kayla and I cheered (while Xavier and Tiffany nodded) and we all used our digivices to leave the base.

When we left the base, we were out in the middle of a snowy mountain with cold flurries of wind! "Whoa! Just look at how cold…! I think I prefer the base…" Kayla said. Tiffany shook her head as she said: "Amaterasu is the top point on the star-like pattern the servers are on, so it gets colder as you head further north—which is where we are now, hence the fact we're headed south, in the opposite direction. If you don't like it, you can look forward to getting to warmer climates later." "Definitely! Besides, this isn't any time for complaining anyway! We've got an important job to do! Let's get to work!" Josh said. "You're right about that Josh… I'm not up for wasting any more time. I can see my breath for crying out loud…" Kayla said before we laughed and then we all took out our digivices and looked at where we were headed before the other teams went their separate ways and Josh came over to me. He then said: "It looks like I'm with you… let's make this work!" and I smiled and said: "Yeah!"

Josh and I then headed out in the direction our digivices had specified. We started walking up a hill as Josh said: "It's good to meet you, by the way. Your name was Mark, right?" and I nodded as I said: "Yup, that's right. And you're Josh, I believe?" "Got that right! But I suppose that's obvious enough, since Kayla just said it!" Josh said. And then we laughed together. He then went on: "But man, I am pumped for this! Digimon View was fun enough, yet alone when we got to help the international police!" and I smiled and nodded before I said: "That is a good way to look at it… even though it is a serious mission, it does have a lot of potential to be an adventure too…" and then we went back to following the directions on our map. But it wasn't too long before we bumped into some more staff members!

When they spotted us, I heard one of them say: "Hey…! Those are…!" and then he and another man with him ran up to us and one of them said: "More users… you must be with those hackers who copied confidential information from our servers! Well now you're going to get it! Once we defeat you, we'll be sure to get the information regarding where your leaders are hiding out of you… one way or another!" "Bring it on! You don't scare us!" Josh replied. "Hmph! Such arrogant brats! Fine then! Take this!" The other man replied.

And then they sent out 2 Digimon! One of the men sent out a ChaosGallantmon and the other sent out a RustTyrannomon! I then said: "Go for it, BanchoLeomon!" and he came running in as Josh looked at ChaosGallantmon and said: "You call that a Gallantmon Digimon? I'll show you what a real one looks like!"

And then he sent out a Digimon that looked almost exactly like the man's ChaosGallantmon, only it had white armor all over, except for red armor on its ankles, knees, shoulders and midsection and the mask on its forehead was red too, as was its cape. Its shield was also colored white and had a yellow circular ring around the edges and 9 yellow triangles in it inside a yellow circle in the middle.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: ChaosGallantmon scan data: 10%. RustTyrannomon scan data: 10%". Luckily, I had fought both of these Digimon recently enough to not even need to check their elements… I knew ChaosGallantmon was a darkness Digimon and RustTyrannomon was a machine Digimon. Josh then said: "Gallantmon, show that ChaosGallantmon poser who's boss! Falling star!" and his Digimon said: "Falling star!" and he sent a black line into the air… and then the entire area above us turned into a starry sky! Gallantmon then leapt up and eventually went so high, he was no longer visible… and soon we saw a white streak through the sky coming down! It descended very fast until soon it was getting close and we saw it—it was a smaller falling meteor, and Gallantmon was riding it! He steered it towards ChaosGallantmon and then dismounted it before it crashed into him—he took it really hard too! "ChaosGallantmon, get him back! Use Demonic disaster!" one of the men said and ChaosGallantmon said: "Demonic disaster!" and his lance became coated in darkness before he flew at Gallantmon and rammed into him! "BanchoLeomon, get them! Use mudslide!" I said before BanchoLeomon said: "Mudslide!" and a massive torrent of mud, bark, dirt, rocks and debris came flying at them! It slammed right into them and RustTyrannomon took it hard as they got up before the other man said: "RustTyrannomon, get in there! Use glitch program on BanchoLeomon!" and RustTyrannomon said: "Glitch program!" and he made an odd distortion wave appear around BanchoLeomon… and then BanchoLeomon suddenly turned into an 8-bit version of himself… he was pixilated…

"ChaosGallantmon, get that kid's Gallantmon back! Use demonic disaster on him again!" one of the men said and ChaosGallantmon said: "Demonic disaster!" and once again his lance become coated in darkness before he rammed into Gallantmon. "Gallantmon, hit 'em back! Use falling star!" Josh said before Gallantmon said: "Falling star!" and he made the sky above us become a starry sky again before he leapt up and crashed a meteor into ChaosGallantmon! ChaosGallantmon was already looking worn down before I said: "BanchoLeomon, hit RustTyrannomon with blocky bubbles!" and he sprayed them at RustTyrannomon, although they sure didn't do much good… the other man then said: "RustTyrannomon, hit Gallantmon with a terror cluster!" and RustTyrannomon said: "Terror cluster!" and he got down on all fours as he leaned forward and fired lasers out of the cannon on his back at Gallantmon! Gallantmon took it a little harder, but then started to look overcome by pain… he must be paralyzed…

"ChaosGallantmon, get BanchoLeomon! Use mental drop!" one of the men said before ChaosGallantmon said: "Mental drop!" and he lowered BanchoLeomon's damage resistance against magical attacks… the other man said: "RustTyrannomon, use piston punches on Gallantmon!" and RustTyrannomon said: "Piston punches!" and then he ran up to Gallantmon before he swung his tail at him, hard and then headbutted him before he ran back. "BanchoLeomon, spray blocky bubbles at RustTyrannomon!" I said before he did so. "Gallantmon, now's your chance! Smash ChaosGallantmon with falling star!" Josh said. Gallantmon then started to stand up… but then slumped his shoulders and shook his head…

"BanchoLeomon, get RustTyrannomon! Spray the blocky bubbles!" I said and he did so. One of the men then said: "ChaosGallantmon, attack BanchoLeomon with cry in the night!" and ChaosGallantmon said: "Cry in the night!" and the entire area went pitch black before several giant bolts of white lightning zapped BanchoLeomon! "RustTyrannomon, get Gallantmon! Piston punches!" the other man said before he swung his tail at him and then headbutted him. "Gallantmon, try again! Use falling star on ChaosGallantmon!" Josh said before Gallantmon stood up straight and said: "Falling star!" and he attacked with it… and then ChaosGallantmon went down! "What the…?! Ugh, how annoying!" the man said before he called ChaosGallantmon back and then said: "Go, MetalGarurumon!"

And he called out a Digimon that looked exactly like the BlackMetalGarurumon I had encountered in Aurora Icecaps, only the metal on his body was colored blue and his paws were colored baby blue. Now the man had lost one of his Digimon, but ChaosGallantmon's defeat wasn't the only piece of good news—BanchoLeomon then returned to normal! He did look worn out, though… nonetheless, I grinned as I saw this and said to the man behind RustTyrannomon: "Alright! Now you're going to pay! BanchoLeomon—mudslide!" and BanchoLeomon said: "Mudslide!" and he made a torrent of earth crash into MetalGarurumon and RustTyrannomon and RustTyrannomon took it hard… but he still got up! The man behind RustTyrannomon then said: "RustTyrannomon, keep BanchoLeomon under control! Use glitch program!" and RustTyrannomon said: "Glitch program!" and he made a distortion wave appear around BanchoLeomon… and then he was pixilated… not again…

One of the men then said: "MetalGarurumon, get BanchoLeomon! Use metal wolf claw!" and MetalGarurumon said: "Metal wolf claw!" he drew his head back… before he started to blast BanchoLeomon with icy cold breath! "Gallantmon, attack RustTyrannomon! Falling star!" Josh said before Gallantmon said: "Falling star!" and he attacked RustTyrannomon with it…and he went down! "Argh…" the man behind RustTyrannomon said before he called him back and said: "Get out there, Ravemon!" and he called one out, like the one Ariel and I had fought in Sunset Shores. I then said: "Alright BanchoLeomon, that'll do! Now come back here!" and he came back as I said: "Go for it, Lillymon!" and she flew in.

Josh then said: "I think that's enough for now too! Good work, Gallantmon!" and he called him back before he said: "It's time to get 'em! Go TyrantKabuterimon!" and he called out an enormous, terrifying insect Digimon… it had a humanoid upper body, but its lower body was a tail that had a silver sickle-like blade attached to the end—it also had a strand on either side of its tail with silver spiky ends. Its entire lower body was colored magenta and its midsection consisted of 3 blue-violet cables with a magenta ring in front of them with a red-orange orb in the center—it also had gray crescents wrapped around its waist that pointed forward in the front. The sides of its chest were colored magenta and the center was colored gray, with a black colored area in the shape of 2 rhombuses with a thin line connecting them in the center and red-orange eye-shaped spots on either side (making it look like a face)—there was also a similar area in between its chest and jaw that looked like a face too. Yet its real face— located on its head—was colored magenta and had cyan eyes (each with a blue-violet stripe behind it) and silver jaws with sharp-looking teeth. It also had a silver crest in the middle of the top of its head. It had magenta shoulder armor with spikes pointing upward on the far side of each on its shoulders (although I could see its shoulders were actually blue-violet underneath the shoulder armor) and tiny silver biceps, yet magenta forearms that were absurdly huge and had 4 silver claws at the ends of each arm. It also had silver guards on the backs of its forearms that had silver pincer-like hooks curving at the ends. It had 4 red and orange wings that were beating very fast on each shoulder and 4 more wings of the same color on either side of its waist. It looked 8'1 tall.

The man behind MetalGarurumon then said: "Blast away, MetalGarurumon! Ice wolf claw!" and MetalGarurumon said: "Ice wolf claw!" and all kinds of metal plates on his body got lifted up, revealing ports to fire projectiles from! He then shot several small missiles that bombarded our Digimon! The other man followed up and said: "Ravemon, you join in! Use celestial blade!" and Ravemon said: "Celestial blade!" and his katana started to crackle with lightning and he thrust it into the ground before him before it zapped TyrantKabuterimon and Lillymon with electricity! "Lillymon, strike back! Use flower cannon on MetalGarurumon!" I said as she said: "Flower cannon!" and she flew up above MetalGarurumon and put her wrists together before a big flower made of energy formed over them and she fired it at MetalGarurumon! He took it hard too!

Josh then said: "TyrantKabuterimon, get MetalGarurumon! Use briar patch trip!" and TyrantKabuterimon said: "Briar patch trip!" and he conjured a massive patch of thorny, spiky bramble before he flew over to MetalGarurumon and did a backwards somersault, whipping MetalGarurumon with his tail, as he sent him flying into the bramble! MetalGarurumon soon howled and leapt out as one of the men said: "Ravemon, do it again! Use celestial blade!" and Ravemon said: "Celestial blade!" as he electrified his katana again and thrust it into the ground and zapped TyrantKabuterimon and Lillymon with electricity. "Lillymon, get MetalGarurumon! Use flower cannon again!" I said before Lillymon said: "Flower cannon!" and she flew up and shot another flower at him. "MetalGarurumon, get TyrantKabuterimon! Metal wolf claw!" one of the men said and then MetalGarurumon said: "Metal wolf claw!" and he drew his head back before he blasted TyrantKabuterimon with cold breath.

"Ravemon, attack them! Use celestial blade!" one of the men said before Ravemon did so. "MetalGarurumon, join in! Use ice wolf claw!" the other man said before MetalGarurumon said: "Ice wolf claw!" and he bombarded Lillymon and TyrantKabuterimon with missiles again. "TyrantKabuterimon, show them your power! Shine of bee!" Josh said before TyrantKabuterimon said: "Shine of bee!" and then he caused a red-orange fiery explosion to completely engulf MetalGarurumon and Ravemon before white and gray smoke was left behind… when it cleared, MetalGarurumon and Ravemon both got back up, but MetalGarurumon looked badly hurt and Ravemon had taken the attack really hard… but then TyrantKabuterimon fell forward on the ground… "Lillymon, finish off MetalGarurumon! Use flower cannon!" I said before Lillymon said: "Flower cannon!" and she did so… and took MetalGarurumon down!

"What the…?! Oh man!" one of the men said before he called MetalGarurumon back and stepped back… I then said: "That was great work, Lillymon! Now come on back!" and she flew back before I said: "ShineGreymon, let's finish this up!" and he came in. "Ravemon, get ShineGreymon! Use tornado!" the man behind Ravemon said before Ravemon said: "Tornado!" and he conjured a tall tornado where ShineGreymon was! He was tossed up high in the air before he came back down, hard… but he still got up. TyrantKabuterimon still couldn't get up, though…

"Ravemon, celestial blade!" the man said as Ravemon did so before I said: "ShineGreymon, get him! Use GeoGrey sword!" and ShineGreymon said: "GeoGrey sword!" and he conjured a gigantic white and red sword in his hand before he flew at Ravemon and slashed at him with it! He couldn't get up, either!

"Wha…! This isn't good!" the other man said as he called Ravemon back and then he turned to the other man as he said: "Oh man, what do we do now?! The admins are going to be furious if they find out we lost to the enemy!" "All we can do is run away now and pretend it never happened later!" the other man said as he and the man ran off… TyrantKabuterimon got up as Josh said: "Tch… they sure do talk big."

Once the men were gone, BanchoLeomon returned to normal and Josh turned to me and said: "Well good work out there, Mark! You really are a talented tamer." and I laughed before I said: "Thanks Josh, but you really swept up the spotlight there—especially your TyrantKabuterimon! My gosh, did he ever do a good job damaging MetalGarurumon and Ravemon!" and TyrantKabuterimon chuckled before Josh said: "Ha ha! That's true too. We both did well, though." and then he went on: "Well come on—let's get to the destination." "Of course! But first thing's first…" I said as I used an HP ultra recharge on BanchoLeomon before Josh nodded and said: "Yeah, that's a good idea! We should heal our Digimon for the road ahead." and then he called out his Gallantmon and healed him and TyrantKabuterimon before he called them back.

And then we went back to looking for the location where we were supposed to install the malware. We kept our eyes open for more staff members for a while, but we didn't see any, so eventually Josh said: "Well this is quieter than I thought it would be… that's lucky." "Yeah… but that's no reason to let our guard down. You can bet there'll be more staff members on the way." I said. Josh nodded before he said: "Of course! That goes without saying!" and I chuckled before he went on: "By the way Mark, I see you let your Digimon walk with you… that's interesting. How come you don't keep them in your digivice?"

And I grinned before I said: "Because they're my dear friends. I've always traveled with them, even when I started playing Digimon View—I wanted to learn more about them and for us to be a closer team. The Digimon are what make Digimon View special and I wanted to experience them all the time—it's no fun without them." and my Digimon smiled before Josh grinned and said: "Well said, Mark! I hadn't thought about doing anything like that before, but your way sounds great too!"

And I grinned before we kept going. We had another battle with 2 more staff members on our way, but we defeated them. As we continued to our destination, Josh eventually said: "Well, we've made it pretty far now… how much further do we have to go?" and I checked my digivice before I smiled and said: "It's not far now—we've almost arrived!" "ALRIGHT! Let's go and leave our mark on this area, then!" Josh said. I nodded as we continued to our destination.

When we arrived, we stopped and I turned to Josh and said: "Here's our destination—now it's time to take out your remote." and Josh nodded as we took out our contagion remotes and used them to install the malware. When we did, Josh looked excited and said: "Awesome! Now it's all set to go!" and I said: "Yeah… at least our first mission was a success…" and then I went on: "Still though, we'd better text the others to let them know we did so successfully…" "Oh, right! Alright, leave it to me, Mark!" Josh said before he texted the other 2 teams.

Then he turned to me and said: "Alright, our message has been sent!" and I smiled and nodded before I said: "Great! I'll check where the other groups stand…" and then I used my contagion remote to check how the other teams were doing… and they were already done! "Oh wow…" I said before Josh said: "What is it, Mark?" "Well it seems we were the last ones to reach our destination… the other 2 teams have already finished…" I said. "Aw, that's too bad… but it's still important for the mission as a whole, so that's fine." Josh said. I nodded before I said: "I know how you feel… but now that we're all done, we're going to have to decide where we'll rendezvous before we leave for the next area…"

We all then communicated with each other by text before we decided that we would all meet at Xavier and Hugh's position, which was the closest to the next area—we also decided that we would always meet at the team's location that was closest to the next area in future missions as well. Josh and I then headed off to where Xavier and Hugh were. As we went, we kept our eyes open for other staff members, but we never found any… eventually, Josh said: "Well that was one successful first mission as a team! Now the next step will be getting into our new teams…" "Yeah… I'm looking forward to seeing who I get paired with next, but I enjoyed working with you too, Josh. You had a great attitude." I said. Josh then grinned and said: "Thanks, Mark! You were fun to work with too." and I grinned back before we hurried off to Xavier and Hugh's location.

When we arrived, we saw Xavier and Hugh… but Kayla, Tiffany and Ariel were nowhere to be found… when we closed in, Xavier grinned and said: "Hey, over here!" and we approached before Hugh said: "Finally, another friendly face! C'mon guys." and then I said: "Where are Ariel, Kayla and Tiffany?" "They haven't arrived yet. We'll just have to wait." Xavier said. We then stood by, talking together, until we heard a: "Sorry to keep you waiting!" it was Kayla… we then looked up to see her, Ariel and Tiffany closing in!

When they approached us, Xavier said: "Okay, so now all the teams are here… that means we'll need to split into our teams for the next area. But first, we should go to our Digihomes and give our Digimon some rest." "Exactly right, Xavier! Then we can split into our new teams from there!" Ariel said. And we all nodded before we entered our Digihomes!

When I arrived in mine, ShineGreymon gave a sigh of relief and said: "Ahh, thank goodness… now we're finally out of the cold! I can't imagine staying there for much longer!" and Dianamon chuckled before she said: "How like you, ShineGreymon… fortunately, we will not have to—after this, we will be off to warmer lands in Amaterasu Server. That is to your liking, right?" and we all laughed before I said: "Well before we can think about any of that, you'd all better get some rest—you'll need to be in perfect condition for the journey ahead." "Alright then! That works for me too—after that long battle, I'm all ready to hit the hay…" Lillymon said as she flew off to her hammock and dozed off.

Everyone else laughed before they got into theirs and rested up. I simply thought ahead as I waited for them to wake up and eventually, they did! When they were all awake, I said: "Alright everyone! Now that you're all rarin' to go, what do you say—are you ready to install wave 2 of the malware?" and they all cheered before I chuckled and we left the Digihome.

When we were back out in the mountain, some of the others were there, but not all of them… we waited until everyone returned from their Digihome and then Tiffany said: "Okay, so it looks like we're all here… what were the next teams?" "I'll read them off now…" Xavier said before he said: "Ariel and Josh…" and then they got into a team before he went on: "Mark, Hugh and Kayla…" and then we all got together as he turned to Tiffany and said: "And Tiffany… you're with me." and she went with him as he said: "Alright then—now we just need to head south to the next area! Let's go!" and we all nodded as we took off.

Hugh, Kayla and I then went off and then Kayla said: "Well, looks like I'm with you boys this time—and it's my second time in a group of 3 no less! Let's make this work!" and I smiled as Hugh said: "I hear ya! Between the 3 of us, we've got this!" and I smiled before I said: "I think so too! I know we can do it!" and then I went on: "Though I can't really say I've worked in a group of 3 yet… this should be interesting." and then Hugh said: "I know what you mean. Even so, that'll make things all the easier. Now let's go—the next destination awaits!" and Kayla and I said: "Yeah!" as we headed off further south into Amaterasu Server.


	32. The reminiscent rose

Chapter 32—The reminiscent rose—

Hugh, Kayla and I all traveled further south through the mountain until the temperatures began to increase a bit and the snow gradually started to melt. It wasn't long until we arrived in the next area—the wilderness area Zachary and I had explored where Lillymon had joined us when she was still an Arukenimon…

As we stepped into it, Hugh and Kayla went on ahead while I couldn't help but be taken aback as I looked around… it felt strangely pleasing to be back… "So this is the next area, huh? It's not much warmer… but at least I can't see my breath anymore." Kayla said as Hugh said: "Just don't let the cold get to you—it won't help us get done any faster if you do." and I heard Kayla reply: "Yes, you're right…" before I heard her say: "Hey Mark, what's going on? What do you see?"

And I snapped out of it as I shook my head and turned to them before I said: "Oh… sorry." "What is it? I didn't have you pegged for the type to get distracted like that…" Hugh said before I said: "It won't become a problem. I'm sorry. It just… feels good to be here again." "Huh? Again? I thought you were a tamer from Ikaruga Server?" Hugh said. "I was, but I've been to this part of Amaterasu Server before—I came here with a friend from Amaterasu Server who helped me get here. We used to explore on this server for treasure sometimes and he took me through this area once…" I said as Kayla said: "Ah, I see. No wonder you feel at home here! And now we're the friends you're exploring with!" and then I smiled before I said: "Yes, that's completely true. Well what about the 2 of you? Have you ever been to a different server than you started in?" "Aside from now? No. I was only active on the Yamato Server." Kayla said. "Yeah, I'm in the same situation; I never went to another server other than Asuka before I was brought here." Hugh said. "I see. So even though we've all been to the same number of servers, it looks like I'm the only one who visited one before I came here." I said before I went on: "But I haven't forgotten our mission, either. Where's our next destination?" and then Hugh checked his digivice before he pointed straight ahead and said: "That way! Let's get in there and finish the job!" and Kayla and I nodded as we started walking off.

We kept going until eventually we saw 5 Digimon jump out at us! One was a Magnamon (like the one Zachary had used), another was a Lotosmon, the next one looked humanoid and walked on 2 legs with mahogany-colored fur over its arms, torso and all of its legs down to its ankles. It had pale purple skin everywhere else. Its right arm was longer than its left arm and they both had long, sharp, crimson nails. Its feet had toenails of the same color, along with a spike at the back of each heel (it also had a black, shackle-like ring on its right foot). It had 2 silver horns that curved upward, 2 purple wings that were tattered and had black edges with 4 red spikes on each and it had black spiky hair. It had a silver colored, metal belt around its waist and 2 metal bands of the same color around each of its arms, one on its bicep and one on its forearm. It looked 6'3 tall. Then there was a SaberLeomon and finally, there was a Machinedramon!

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it (and Hugh and Kayla checked their digivices too) and it said: "Left to right: Magnamon scan data: 5%, Lotosmon scan data: 10%, Creepymon scan data: 5%, SaberLeomon scan data: 10%, Machinedramon scan data: 10%." Naturally I already knew that Magnamon was a holy elemental, Lotosmon was a nature elemental, SaberLeomon was an earth elemental and Machinedramon was a machine elemental, but my digivice also said that Creepymon was a fire elemental. Needless to say, this was a balanced, well-covered bunch…

"5 Digimon, eh? Heh… it looks like this just got interesting." Hugh said before he went on: "Go, HiAndromon!" and he called out a Digimon… it was humanoid and walked on 2 legs. It had black-colored metal legs with silver knees and a slate-colored patch over the middle of each thigh. Its torso was covered with black metal (except for its shoulders and the sides, which almost looked like bright red flesh…) and it was very thin. It had a black helmet on its head with red sides that covered up its eyes (although it had an opening around its cheeks where everything beneath its nose was visible, which consisted of very pale blue skin and its mouth…) and it had a silver jetpack attached to its back. Its shoulders each had a giant pad on them—the left shoulder pad was blue while the right shoulder pad was red. Each one had black paint on them that looked like eyes and nostrils and they also had a row of silver teeth painted on as well, in addition to a spike on the top of each one and a silver stripe at the bottom… each shoulder pad was connected to a bicep covered with black metal that was connected to a red, flesh-like elbow joint that connected to its forearms and hands, which were covered with black metal—each forearm also had a slate-colored patch over the middle of the top and looked noticeably larger than its biceps, somehow… its hands had red stripes around the joints on its fingers too. It looked 6'1 tall.

Kayla then said: "Go get 'em, Minervamon!" and she called out a Digimon like a young girl—it wore a yellow, scaly-looking bra and had nothing over its midriff. It wore black and red undershorts and a tan skirt that was slit in a 'v'-shape around the front. It had yellow and red shoes, bluish-gray shoulder pads with red sides, black sleeves around its arms and yellow gloves like snake heads that its hands came out of. It had a yellow, scaly snake-shaped helmet on with blue eyes painted on (although its real eyes were covered by it) and white wings coming out of the sides. It had a black necklace around its neck, waist length light blue hair in 2 braids (some was also bound in the front and went down to its chest) and it held an enormous sword that looked taller, wider and perhaps even heavier than it was! Yet somehow, it could hold it over its head comfortably. It looked shorter than any of us at 4'11 tall.

When I saw this, I stopped and thought for a moment—it looked like Hugh's Digimon had to be machine elemental, but I wasn't sure what element Kayla's Digimon was… of course having fought Machinedramon before, I knew how dangerous they could be, so I decided not to take any chances. I then turned around and said: "BanchoLeomon, you're up!" and he ran in as he said: "You've got it!"

Hugh then said: "HiAndromon, use atomic ray on Magnamon!" and his Digimon said: "Atomic ray!" and fired an electric beam from his hands at Magnamon—it looked like it worked well, too! Magnamon then recovered before he said: "Shining gold solar storm!" and he conjured a massive blast of golden light! It engulfed the entire area, but our Digimon were still okay after it ended. SaberLeomon then followed up and said: "Howling crusher!" and he leapt at HiAndromon and swiped at him with each of his paws—he took it hard, too! "Minervamon, get Machinedramon! Use strike roll!" Kayla said before her Digimon said: "Strike roll!" and she spun through the air before she slammed her sword down on Machinedramon, hard! It looked like it worked well, too! Creepymon then said: "Trapping inferno!" and 3 giant flames that towered up high into the air suddenly appeared around Minervamon… they moved in towards her from different angles and converged on where she was before they came together and caused a fiery explosion! When the flames subsided, Lotosmon said: "Bramble twine!" and she conjured thorny vines that wrapped themselves around BanchoLeomon! They constricted him and held him in place so he couldn't move (and I could hear him growling in pain…) before they disappeared. "BanchoLeomon, get them! Use mudslide!" I said and BanchoLeomon said: "Mudslide!" and a massive torrent of mud, bark, dirt, rocks and debris appeared and came flying at Magnamon, Lotosmon, Creepymon, SaberLeomon and Machinedramon! It slammed right into them and then they got up before Kayla said: "Wow, what an attack! Good job, Mark!" and I grinned before Machinedramon said: "Glitch program!" and he made an odd distortion wave appear around BanchoLeomon… and then BanchoLeomon suddenly turned into an 8-bit version of himself… he was pixilated…

Machinedramon then laughed before Hugh frowned and said: "So you like pixilating Digimon, eh? Well let's see how you like being treated like you treat others! HiAndromon, use glitch program on Machinedramon!" and HiAndromon said: "Glitch program!" and he made a distortion wave appear around Machinedramon… and he was pixilated too! I smiled when I saw this and said: "That was a great idea, Hugh! Good one!" and Hugh grinned before Lotosmon said: "Verdant barrier!" and she made a wall of flowers, vines and moss appear in front of her before it vanished. SaberLeomon followed up and said: "Howling crusher!" and leapt at HiAndromon and swiped at him with his paws again… "BanchoLeomon, get Machinedramon with those blocky bubbles!" I said before BanchoLeomon sprayed them at him. Creepymon then said: "Cry in the night!" and the entire area went pitch black before several giant bolts of white lightning zapped Minervamon! "Ahhh!" she said before the area returned to normal. Machinedramon then sprayed blocky bubbles back at BanchoLeomon before Kayla said: "Minervamon, get them with mudslide!" and Minervamon said: "Mudslide!" and she attacked with another torrent of earth, hitting each Digimon on the enemy side! Magnamon then said: "Plasma shot!" and he fired 3 orbs of glimmering, golden energy at HiAndromon.

"BanchoLeomon, get Machinedramon with the blocky bubbles!" I said and he sprayed them at him again… Lotosmon then said: "Verdant barrier!" and made another wall of flowers, vines and moss appear, this time in front of SaberLeomon. Magnamon followed up and said: "Defense boost!" and cast a spell on Lotosmon to raise her damage resistance to physical attacks. "HiAndromon, get Magnamon! Atomic ray!" Hugh said before HiAndromon said: "Atomic ray!" and he fired another electric beam from his hands at Magnamon! SaberLeomon then said: "Mudslide!" and used it against us this time before Creepymon said: "Trapping inferno!" and he caused 3 giant flames to move in towards BanchoLeomon and converge where he was before causing a fiery explosion. "Minervamon, attack them! Mudslide!" Kayla said before Minervamon did so… and Machinedramon attacked BanchoLeomon with blocky bubbles.

By now, several Digimon on both sides were looking tired… Hugh then said: "HiAndromon, attack Magnamon! Use atomic ray!" and HiAndromon said: "Atomic ray!" and he did so… but Magnamon just barely got up… "Minervamon, go for it! Mudslide!" Kayla said before Minervamon did so… and then Machinedramon returned to normal before he collapsed! Magnamon did too! SaberLeomon then said: "Mudslide!" and he attacked our Digimon with it… and took HiAndromon and Minervamon down! Creepymon then joined in and said: "Trapping inferno!" and used it on BanchoLeomon before Lotosmon said: "Bramble twine!" and ensnared him with those thorny vines before he returned to normal and went down too…

I smiled before I said: "That was great work on everyone's part. Now come on back, BanchoLeomon!" and I called him back before Kayla said: "I'll say! Way to go, team!" and she called Minervamon back as Hugh said to HiAndromon: "You did well turning the tables on them. Now come on back." and he called him back. I then said: "Gryphonmon, go on!" and he ran in before Hugh said: "Let's finish this up, MetalGarurumon!" and he called one in (like the one Josh and I had fought in the previous area of Amaterasu Server) before Kayla said: "Go, go EvilCherubimon!" and she called in a Digimon that looked almost exactly like the GoodCherubimon that I had encountered in the realm of the angels in Ikaruga Server, only its body was colored purple and had a dark teal underbelly. Its ruff was colored blue-violet and had a purple interior ruff. Its face had purple sides with dark teal vertical stripes next to them and the middle of its face was colored blue-violet. And its ears were colored purple, but they didn't have any rings around them…

SaberLeomon then said: "Howling crusher!" and he attacked MetalGarurumon with it before Hugh said: "MetalGarurumon, get Creepymon! Use metal wolf claw!" and MetalGarurumon said: "Metal wolf claw!" and he drew his head back… before he started to blast Creepymon with icy cold breath! He took it really hard too! As Creepymon could barely get up, I began to think… he was a fire Digimon, making him strong against Gryphonmon, yet he could barely stand… I couldn't help thinking it may be wiser to attack him. I then said: "Gryphonmon, finish off Creepymon! Use lightning strikes twice!" and Gryphonmon said: "Lightning strikes twice!" and the sky turned purple and filled with dark, stormy clouds before Creepymon got zapped by a lightning bolt! Then a second one zapped him again and he collapsed! Lotosmon then said: "Bramble twine!" and she attacked MetalGarurumon with it—and he took it hard too! "EvilCherubimon, get Lotosmon! Use cry in the night!" Kayla said and EvilCherubimon said: "Cry in the night!" and the entire area went pitch black again before he zapped Lotosmon with giant lightning bolts and she cried out before the area returned to normal.

"Gryphonmon, attack SaberLeomon! Use supersonic voice!" I said as Gryphonmon said: "Supersonic voice!" and he started to screech as a powerful soundwave came out of his mouth and blasted SaberLeomon, hard! Kayla then followed through and said: "Alright EvilCherubimon, take SaberLeomon down! Lightning spear!" and EvilCherubimon said: "Lightning spear!" and he conjured a gigantic red bolt of lightning in his hand before he threw it at SaberLeomon… and it soundly took him down! Lotosmon was starting to look nervous now as she said: "Seven's fantasia!" and conjured a rainbow-colored beam of light from her staves before she sent it at Gryphonmon, MetalGarurumon and EvilCherubimon!

EvilCherubimon took it a little hard before I said: "Gryphonmon, use lightning strikes twice!" and he did so before Kayla said: "Finish her off, EvilCherubimon—cry in the night!" and he followed up with it and took her down! Then Magnamon, Lotosmon, Creepymon, SaberLeomon and Machinedramon all got up and ran away!

When they were all gone, Kayla smiled and said: "Yay! Way to go, team!" and I said: "Definitely! That was a good team effort!" and Hugh said: "Darn right. 5 Digimon and they were still no match." and then I called BanchoLeomon back out before I said to him: "Great job out there, BanchoLeomon. You did a great job leading the attack… I hope this makes it all worthwhile." and I used an HP total recharge on him, restoring all of his health. BanchoLeomon then stood up and said: "Thank you, Mark. It's a relief knowing I can always count on you." I then heard Hugh say: "That's not a bad idea, Mark. Healing up your Digimon immediately after a battle's over… I think I'll follow your lead." and he called out HiAndromon before he healed him too and Kayla called Minervamon out before she healed her too.

When our Digimon were in good health, we all continued en route to our destination. We kept our eyes open for more would-be enemies, but never saw any, and eventually Kayla said: "Looks like it's quieted down now. So tell me, Mark…" and then she turned to me and said: "What do you like to do in your spare time?" "I enjoy making almost any kind of art that you could imagine. But I also like playing video games, card games and even singing sometimes." I replied. "Ooh, you're a singer? How interesting!" Kayla said back before she went on: "Well I'm not as artistic as you, but I will do things like that on occasion—I like writing poetry and making jewelry myself."

And I grinned before I said: "Just like Ariel. You and her must have bonded over that." and then Kayla whirled towards me before she said: "That's right! How did you know that?!" I then explained how Ariel and I were friends from being assigned to the same server. By the end, Kayla grinned and said: "So you and Ariel are old friends… how nice. But to think you remembered that about her just like that… that's really something."

And I smiled before she turned to Hugh and said: "What about you, Hugh? What do you do with your free time?" "I like learning about computers and coding… but I'll also play video games or see my friends, too." Hugh replied. "Wow… to think your studies even continue into your free time…" Kayla said before Hugh said: "Well that's just how I do things. I've been inspired by how powerful technology is ever since I was a little kid and I enjoy learning about it. I've actually been getting pretty close to the point where I can build my own computer. I've only got a little way to go before it'll happen." "That is amazing. I couldn't imagine building my own computer… you're good Hugh." I said. Hugh chuckled before he said: "Maybe… but I do like knowing that there's always something new to learn too."

And then we came into a clearing surrounded by some trees… where we could see some interesting flowers growing around… Kayla then smiled and said: "Ooh, pretty! I'll go take a closer look!" and she went on in… but my attention was focused further ahead… I thought I saw movement through the trees on the other side… "Kayla, hold on!" I said and she turned around and it seemed Hugh noticed the same details I did, because he said: "There's something across from you! Get back here!" and then Kayla turned around… before we saw some Digimon View staff members come out from behind the trees! Kayla then ran back to us and we had to defeat them before we sent them running away.

By the end of the battle, Kayla turned to us and said: "Thanks, guys! It's a good thing you were there!" and then Hugh frowned before he said: "How could you be so nonchalant?! What if we hadn't been there to help you?!" "Well that wouldn't have happened… because we always work in teams, silly!" Kayla said. Hugh sighed before he said: "Just be more careful next time. We all depend on each other and your safety is important." And I nodded before I said: "I agree. Everyone's safety is important, including yours, Kayla. We'll do all we can to help you, but you should help yourself too." And Kayla smiled before she said: "Thanks, guys… okay, I'll be more careful." and we all grinned before I said: "Good." and then I turned to Hugh and said: "By the way Hugh, are we getting close?" "I'll check my map. Hold on…" Hugh said before he looked down at his digivice and he paused before looked up and said: "Yeah, it looks like we're closing in. It's not too much further now!" and Kayla and I grinned before Hugh went on: "Okay, let's move out!" and we all headed off.

Eventually we knew we had arrived at our destination when Hugh said: "Alright, we're here. Now take out your contagion remotes." and we did so before we installed the malware. Once we were done, I said: "Okay, that's done! Now all we need to do is contact the other teams—" and then Kayla said: "Leave it to me! I'll let them know in a jiff!"

And she texted the other teams to let them know we had installed the malware. And then she took out her contagion remote and looked at it… she must be checking how the other teams were doing… and soon she smiled and said: "Wow, nice! We installed the malware first!" "Great! It was all thanks to our hard work!" I said before Hugh said: "Although we did have the advantage of being the largest team this time…" and then he went on: "Well, now there's nothing to it but to wait for the other teams to finish up and come to us, since we're the closest to the next area." "Right. Alright, let's get situated for now, because it'll probably be a while." I said. And then I went on: "Still though… it was nice meeting you, Hugh and Kayla. You were good team members." "Hey thanks, Mark! I feel exactly the same!" Kayla said before Hugh said: "Yup, I agree. You both were really helpful."

And then we all smiled together before we waited. It wasn't long before the other teams finished installing their malware, although it took a while for Ariel and Josh to arrive, as it did for Xavier and Tiffany. But when they did arrive, Hugh nodded and said: "Alright, everyone's here—good job, everybody. And now we should let our Digimon rest at our Digihomes before we get into our new teams." and we all nodded before we went to our Digihomes!

When we arrived in mine, I turned to my Digimon and said: "You all did a great job! Now how about you take a well-deserved rest?" "That sounds great! We'll see you soon, Mark!" Sakuyamon said as they went to their hammocks and dozed off.

When they all woke up, they came over and Mastemon said: "Well, it looks like we're off again… it's excellent that half of all the malware we need to install has been installed already…" "I know! That'll really help everyone back at the base and eventually everyone in Mark's world!" Hudiemon said before she turned to me and said: "Are we all ready to go, Mark?" I then stopped and thought for a moment… it had been a long time since I had checked if Lillymon could digivolve and she had gained experience in several battles… maybe it was time now…

"Well maybe we should hold off for now… I was thinking it would be wise to check if Lillymon could finally digivolve first." I said before Lillymon smiled widely and said: "Yeah! I like that idea! Let's do it!" and then I smiled and said: "Alright, it looks like we've got a new plan! Come on, everyone!" before we all went into the house.

When we arrived, I booted up the computer and checked to see if Lillymon could digivolve… and she could! "ALRIGHT! It's time at last!" I said before Lillymon said: "Then you mean…?!" and I said: "Yes! Your patience has paid off, Lillymon—it's time!" before she smiled and said: "That's great! Do it, Mark!"

And I nodded before I digivolved her into a Rosemon, like Hudiemon had accidentally digivolved into so long ago… it said Rosemon was a nature Digimon, so she still was going to fight enemies the same way in battles. When the process had finished, I smiled and said: "And that's that! Congratulations, Rosemon—now you've finally assumed your ideal form!" and Rosemon smiled before she said: "Thank you, Mark! It was all because you were so kind and you were willing to do this for me… I'm so grateful." I smiled before I said: "You're welcome. That's what I do for my Digimon. I'm hoping you're happy with it?" "Of course I am! I feel more confident and satisfied with how I am now than I ever have! It was as I knew it would be—it was absolutely worth the wait!" Rosemon said.

I smiled back before Hudiemon flew over and said: "Great job, Rosemon! I'm happy for you. And it looks like you've finally become the big sis now! Congratulations!" and they laughed together before Rosemon said: "Perhaps… but after all we've been through together, it really does feel like we're sisters now. I'm so happy I met you, Hudiemon."

And then they hugged each other. I smiled as I saw it and then they backed out and Hudiemon said: "I feel exactly the same… big sis." and then they laughed together again before Rosemon turned to me and said: "And of course, I'm happy I got to be your Digimon, Mark. Thank you so much for taking me in." and I smiled before I said: "It was my pleasure. I'm glad I did."

And then I smiled before I said: "And it was here in Amaterasu Server that it all started… it was great to see it again." "I know… the last time I was here, it was when I was an Arukenimon and still under Zachary's care. I know we'll have to leave soon… but…" Rosemon began and then she went on: "It almost hurts to leave a little… this was where I met you… and Hudiemon." and Hudiemon and I smiled before Hudiemon said: "Aww, thanks Rosemon! I know how you feel though—I have the same sentiment." And I nodded and said: "I know how you feel… but to be honest, I'm a little surprised I fit into that when you first came here as Zachary's Digimon—"

And then Rosemon said: "Well… that's because I believe you're a better tamer than Zachary." and I was genuinely surprised to hear her say that… Rosemon then went on: "Don't get me wrong, of course—Zachary was a good tamer and I'm happy I met him. But you… you're really special, Mark. You surpassed expectations… equal to those that I held of Zachary." and then she continued: "I guess I really don't tell you this enough, but… you're such a great tamer. You're the best of them all and I always count my blessings that I ended up in your care." and I smiled before I said: "Thank you so much, Rosemon… you don't know how grateful I am to hear you say that."

And then all of my Digimon smiled before Sakuyamon said: "And I guess we don't tell you that enough either… but that's how we all feel too. Thank you, Mark." and I smiled again before Rosemon said: "So thank you again, Mark. It's because of you that I became my ideal self: Rosemon. I will always embrace who I am with pride." and I smiled again. I was so happy to hear her say that… and then ShineGreymon said: "That's great. Congratulations, Rosemon! You know, Hudiemon used to be a Rosemon once too, but—

And then Hudiemon turned to him (looking embarrassed) as she said: "Sh-ShineGreymon!" and then Rosemon turned to Hudiemon and said: "Oh? You used to be a Rosemon like me, Hudiemon?" "W-well yes, but only temporarily…" Hudiemon began before Rosemon said: "Temporarily? What do you mean?" "It was an accident… we were all walking through a forest with these giant flowers with Mark and I was careless and went up to smell one… but then it sprayed me with spores. When I inhaled them, they made me digivolve into a Rosemon and changed my personality—" Hudiemon began before Rosemon said: "It… it changed your personality?! How frightful! I'm glad you're back to your old self, then!" and then Gryphonmon said: "Yeah and you should have heard her talk! I've never heard her sound so ladylike before!"

And then Hudiemon turned to them angrily and said: "Stop that! Both of you! If I hear one more word out of either one of you on this subject, you'll both be infinity dreaming in no time!" and then ShineGreymon and Gryphonmon suddenly looked nervous before I said: "…Well now that everyone's all rested up and Rosemon is finally in her ideal form, shall we return to the others? It seems like we've been here for a while." "Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea, Mark!" Hudiemon said, still sounding annoyed… I then used my digivice to leave the Digihome.

Once we were back in the wilderness, I saw everyone was there and then Hugh said: "Alright, now that Mark's back, we can finally get into our new teams and move on to the next area. The teams are…" and then he went on: "Kayla and Josh…" and then they got into a team before he went on: "Ariel, Xavier and Mark…" and we all got together and then he turned to Tiffany and said: "And Tiffany… you're with me." and she went with him as he went on: "And that's that. Now let's head south to the next area and stick it to those developers!" and we all nodded as we went off. I started to go myself… before I felt something tug at me!

I immediately turned around and saw it was Hudiemon. "Hudiemon? What are you doing?" I asked before she said: "Don't take off without Rosemon! She's still behind us!" "What?" I asked as I looked around… and saw her staring at the wilderness area… I saw her put her hand over her heart and look down as she said: "Land of cherished memories… goodbye." and then she put her hand down as she quickly sped over to us. I smiled and then we hurried over to Ariel and Xavier. When we arrived, Xavier said: "Ah, there you are Mark. Did something happen?" "No, not really." I said back before Xavier said: "Well… alright then. We'd best be off to the next area of Amaterasu Server—I sure am excited to see what it'll be like!" and then Ariel turned to me and smiled as she said: "It's good to see you again, Mark! I noticed your Lillymon digivolved, too…" and I smiled as I said: "Nothing gets by your eye, Ariel! Yup, she digivolved when I went to the Digihome. Now she's a Rosemon!" and then we laughed together before we continued onward further south into Amaterasu Server.


	33. Old friend, new acquaintance

Chapter 33—Old friend, new acquaintance—

Ariel, Xavier and I all kept travelling through the wilderness area and the temperatures continued to go up as we did—the clouds also began to part and the sun started to shine down as we got further in, too! It wasn't long before we came to the next area—it was an enormous lake with clear, blue skies and the sun was shining down hard!

As we stepped into the area, I smiled as I ran ahead and looked around. This area gave me the same nostalgic feelings of summer that I had experienced in the summery area of Ikaruga Server—it was like a place I would have gone to when I was younger. Soon I heard Ariel giggle before she said: "You sure like being out in the sun, don't you Mark?" "Of course! This place reminds me of old summer days, so pleasant and carefree. Summer is such a nostalgic time for me." I said. Ariel then came up next to me and said: "Yeah… I understand."

Then we both smiled before Xavier came up and said: "I can relate too… summer was always a time of the year where I felt free and relaxed after trying so hard at a year of school. It was always a great time to meet up with friends too." "That's right! There's no better time of year!" I said before Xavier and I laughed. Then he said: "Well I guess we'd better get back to business. The others are counting on us, after all." "A good point, Xavier. Where are we headed?" Ariel asked. Xavier then took out his digivice before pointed up and to the left as he said: "That way! So let's get to it!" and Ariel and I nodded as we went off.

As we started walking, we kept our eyes open for any staff members or wild Digimon, but we never saw any, so I turned to Ariel and said: "So how are you getting used to this, Ariel?" "Well it's a change of pace, but it's also fun. I never imagined I would be helping the international police hunt down criminals, or that I would be logged in for so long… it's fun, but I'm worried about what my parents will say when I get back…" Ariel replied. And then I looked down as I said: "Yeah, I know how you feel… but I'm sure it won't be the end of the world, right?" and Ariel smiled back before she said: "But it's also weird not knowing how long I've been here… I hope I'm not missing any events at school…" "Ah, like your volleyball games, right? I still hope I'll get to see another one." I said back.

Ariel was still smiling before I heard Xavier say: "Oh, so you both know each other?" and I turned to him before I said: "That's right. Ariel and I have known each other for a while. We originally met on the site." "Yup. Mark and I were assigned to the same server and we met early on." Ariel said. "Wow, that's really something… after our introduction in that meeting, I know Hugh and I came from the same server, but unlike you, we never met until recently. Still, that's interesting. It's nice to see that Digimon View brought so many people together." Xavier said.

And then we all nodded before we kept walking. And yet I couldn't help but notice something… it looked like Ariel was wearing something around her neck… some kind of necklace, but that wasn't all either—I also noticed her Digimon… I turned back around and saw that she had Ophanimon, HerculesKabuterimon, MetalSeadramon, Megidramon, Phoenixmon and Brakedramon… but now there were 2 new Digimon with her! One was like a little silver ball with 2 arms and 2 legs. It wore red boxing gloves with tan bands around each wrist and had red boots on its legs and the backs of its feet (but not the front). Its feet each had 3 short, pointy toenails and it looked 1'2 tall. And the other was a Matadormon!

I then turned around before I said: "Ariel… you have new Digimon with you!" and she smiled before she said: "So you've noticed… yes, the one with the colorful clothes is Matadormon…" as she put her hand on his shoulder and then went to the short Digimon and said: "And this little guy is Mamemon! Isn't he cute?" and I smiled before she went on: "I knew I'd need more Digimon in order to stand up to the staff members, so I digiconverted more. I'm happy they're a part of the team, though." and then Matadormon chuckled as Mamemon jumped up and down energetically before I said: "That's great. It looks like now we both have a full team of 8 Digimon too!"

But then Xavier said: "Heads up, Mark and Ariel!" and we turned around to see 5 Digimon approaching us! One was a Piedmon, the next was a tiny Digimon with a pale pink body. It had a ghost-like lower body, 2 wings, 2 arms, 2 ribbon-like ears, a ring around its neck and a heart on its chest. It looked very tiny at 1 foot tall. Then there was a Digimon that was very humanoid and walked on 2 legs… it wore white clothing and had a silver breastplate on its chest with 3 brown belt buckles around its stomach and silver bangles over its forearms… it also had silver bands bound around its biceps. It had a light blue cloth that was held in place by 2 brown belt buckles (which were diagonal, in an x-shape) which had a scabbard on its right and a quiver of arrows on its left. It also had silver bands around its calves and one band around the middle of each thigh. It had gold kneepads with feathery sides and red jewels on either side of the kneepad, which looked like eyes… it also wore silver boots with winged adornments around its ankles. It had white wings with red ends, but they were folded in a very strange-looking way that made them look more like a cape than wings. It held a sword in its left hand and had a gold shield bound to its right forearm. It had a white skullcap on its head with feathery sides and had red jewels like eyes near the sides, although its actual eyes were covered by a black visor… it had short blonde hair that was very spiky from the back of its head and looked 5'7 tall. And there was also a MagnaGarurumon.

And finally, there was one that walked on 2 legs but it had 2 purple wings on its back as well. It had purple arms and legs and wore white armor over its chest, forearms, hips, legs and had 3 layers of white armor over its shoulders—they also had jagged, gold points coming out of them. There were gold points around the bottom of its chest armor and the top of the hip armor as well, a gold collar on the chest armor and it had gold links over its chest armor, making its torso look like a face with teeth. It had circular gold ring armor with red slits around its knees and sharp-looking gold toes—it even had a white helm with horizontal horns that curved forward. It looked 6'2 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Piedmon scan data: 10%, MarineAngemon scan data: 5%, Valkyrimon scan data: ERROR, MagnaGarurumon scan data: 10%, Dynasmon scan data: 5%". From having fought them, I knew Piedmon was a darkness Digimon and that MagnaGarurumon was a machine Digimon, but it also said that MarineAngemon was a water Digimon, Valkyrimon was an air Digimon and that Dynasmon was a fire Digimon.

Xavier then said: "Go, Puppetmon!" and he called one out. I then turned to Sakuyamon and said: "Sakuyamon, you're up! Go get 'em!" and she ran in as she said: "Leave it to me, Mark!" and Ariel said: "Go for it, Brakedramon! You can do it!" and he moved in as he said: "Leave it to me, Ariel—I've got 'em!" and then I said: "Sakuyamon, protect yourself! Use saint's spotlight!" and Sakuyamon said: "Saint's spotlight!" and a ray of sunshine shined down even harder on her from above. MarineAngemon then said: "Whirlpool!" and she created a swirling whirlpool underneath Puppetmon! It sucked him in and spat him out a second later before Valkyrimon said: "Fenrir sword!" and he drew his sword and slashed at Brakedramon with it—he took it a little hard too! Xavier then said: "Puppetmon, get MarineAngemon! Use timber!" and Puppetmon said: "Timber!" and he conjured a tree in front of MarineAngemon before he hit it with his hammer… and then it started to fall! It fell on MarineAngemon before it vanished a second later, but she looked like she had taken it extra hard! Piedmon then said: "Trump sword!" and he slashed at Puppetmon with his swords! Puppetmon recovered as Dynasmon said: "Napalm dunk!" before he hit Sakuyamon with an uppercut, knocking her into the air! Then a red substance appeared in his other hand as he leapt up into the air after her… and he swung his hand around, causing the substance to multiply around him rapidly! He then grabbed Sakuyamon and slammed her onto the ground before he ran off and it rained napalm on her. As she was getting up, MagnaGarurumon followed up and said: "Piston punches!" and he flew at Sakuyamon before he punched her! Then he did it again before he flew back. Ariel then said: "Let's get this started off right, Brakedramon! Here!" and she used an attack booster on him, raising his damage output with physical attacks!

Piedmon then said: "Trump sword!" and he slashed at Puppetmon with his swords again before MagnaGarurumon said: "Piston punches!" and he punched Sakuyamon twice and Valkyrimon said: "Lightning strikes twice!" and the sky turned purple and filled with dark, stormy clouds before Brakedramon got zapped by a lightning bolt! Then a second one zapped him again! The sky returned to being sunny again before I said: "Sakuyamon, get them! Use almighty sun!" and Sakuyamon said: "Almighty sun!" and she sent a yellow line up into the air… before it suddenly turned into a giant, yellow-orange sun! The sun then came down as Piedmon, MarineAngemon, Valkyrimon, MagnaGarurumon and Dynasmon started to tremble from the heat before the sun flashed and it disappeared. Xavier then followed up and said: "Puppetmon, Keep going! Use timber on MarineAngemon!" and Puppetmon said: "Timber!" and conjured another tree in front of her before he hit it with his hammer and it fell on her again before it disappeared. MarineAngemon was starting to look worn out now and when she got up, she said: "Ocean love!" and a blue aura surrounded her side and bubbles came up before it disappeared… and all of the Digimon on her side started to look like they felt a lot better! "So… she's a healer…" Xavier said as I said: "And that should make her our first target! We need to do something about her soon!" and we all nodded and Dynasmon said: "Napalm dunk!" and he hit Sakuyamon up high with an uppercut before he knocked her down and let napalm rain down on her. Ariel then said: "Brakedramon, keep the pressure up! Use destroyed rush on MarineAngemon!" and Brakedramon said: "Destroyed rush!" and he went into high gear and ran right up to MarineAngemon before he swiped his arms at her too fast and too many times for my eye to track… it didn't seem like too much time before he ran back to our side.

Piedmon attacked Puppetmon with another trump sword… but Puppetmon jumped away before he could hit him! Dynasmon then said: "Wyvern's breath!" and he conjured a giant, phantasmal, purple-and-white dragon behind him and sent it flying at Puppetmon! Puppetmon took the hit hard, but then Dynasmon fell into a kneeling position, looking exhausted… Xavier then said: "Puppetmon, get rid of MarineAngemon! Use timber!" and Puppetmon attacked with it… but she still got up! Ariel then said: "Brakedramon, take MarineAngemon out! Destroyed rush!" and Brakedramon said: "Destroyed rush!" and he zoomed right up to MarineAngemon and hit her rapidly before he came back and MarineAngemon just barely got up before I said: "Sakuyamon, finish her off! Almighty sun!" and then Sakuyamon said: "Almighty sun!" and she sent another yellow line into the sky that turned into a giant sun that came down before it flashed and disappeared… and that did it! MarineAngemon was down! MagnaGarurumon frowned before he said: "Machinegun destroyer!" and he started firing missiles, bullets and lasers at Sakuyamon, but she evaded them all! "Fenrir sword!" Valkyrimon said before he leapt at Brakedramon and slashed at him.

Before anything else could happen, Xavier said: "Great work, Puppetmon! Now it's time to withdraw!" and he called Puppetmon back before he said: "Go, Creepymon!" and he called out one before Piedmon said: "Tigerclaw!" and he ran up to Sakuyamon and swiped at her with one of his swords! He then ran back as Valkyrimon said: "Fenrir sword!" and attacked Brakedramon with it. I then said: "Awesome job, Sakuyamon! Now come back here!" and she ran back as I said: "Mastemon, go for it!" and she flew in before MagnaGarurumon said: "Piston punches!" and he attacked Mastemon with it… although Dynasmon still looked too tired to move. "Brakedramon, use mudslide!" Ariel said before Brakedramon said: "Mudslide!" and a massive torrent of mud, bark, dirt, rocks and debris appeared and came flying at Piedmon, Valkyrimon, MagnaGarurumon and Dynasmon! It slammed into them (and MagnaGarurumon took it really hard) before they got up.

Dynasmon then rose and said: "Napalm dunk!" and he attacked Mastemon with it before Piedmon attacked her with trump sword. I then said: "Mastemon, get them with chaos degradation!" and Mastemon said: "Chaos degradation!" and in one of her hands a baby blue-colored light emerged, and in her other hand a pink light emerged. Mastemon then brought them together and the result was not a purple-like light, but instead a small swirling ball that looked more like a tiny black hole… Mastemon then sent it at Piedmon, Valkyrimon, MagnaGarurumon and Dynasmon and when it made contact with them, it swirled into a giant black hole that hurt them all before it disappeared! It looked like it worked well, too! "Brakedramon, go on and join in! Use mudslide on them!" Ariel said and Brakedramon said: "Mudslide!" and attacked with another torrent of earth. Valkyrimon attacked him with another Fenrir sword before MagnaGarurumon hit Mastemon with piston punches and Xavier said: "Creepymon, get Valkyrimon! Use flame inferno!" and Creepymon said: "Flame inferno!" and he conjured a red orb of fire above Valkyrimon and it bathed him in a downpour of fire! Valkyrimon got up, but looked badly hurt. From there, all it took was an almighty sun from Mastemon, a flame inferno from Creepymon (aimed at Valkyrimon) and a mudslide from Brakedramon before we knocked out everyone except Dynasmon!

Dynasmon started to look panicked as Xavier said: "Great work, Creepymon! Now come on back!" and he called Creepymon back as he said: "Let's finish this, Plesiomon!" and he called one in before I said: "You too, Mastemon! That was some fine work!" and she came back before I said: "Dianamon, let's finish the job!" and Ariel said: "Way to go, Brakedramon! Come back—you've earned it!" and he did so before she said: "Get him, MetalSeadramon!" and MetalSeadramon floated in. And we had no trouble finishing off Dynasmon with our water attacks the next turn! After he collapsed, he, Piedmon, MarineAngemon, Valkyrimon and MagnaGarurumon all got up and ran away!

When they were all gone, I grinned and said: "Aw yeah! That was some excellent work all around!" and Ariel smiled before she said: "Absolutely! Everyone did a great job!" and even Xavier said: "Yes… it was a great effort and we pulled it off well!" and then Ariel and I turned to our Digimon and healed them up. When I turned around, I saw Ariel was done… and so was Xavier. "Ah, I see you're quick to heal your Digimon after a battle too, eh, Xavier?" I said before he turned to me and said: "Of course. My Digimon are depending on me to keep them in good health. I can't let them down." and then he went on: "But it looks like you and Ariel are equally quick as well—we must have all finished at the same time." "Of course! I could never let my Digimon down!" Ariel said. "I agree; they're my precious partners and I won't be getting far without them in top condition!" I said. We all smiled before Ariel said: "Well now that our Digimon are in good shape, I guess we'd better get back to our mission… let's see…" and then she checked her digivice before she said: "It looks like it'll still be a while yet. But that doesn't mean we can't do it! Let's go!" and I smiled as Xavier and I nodded and we continued down our route.

We kept going as we kept our eyes open for more Digimon, but we never saw any… we kept traveling around the open, beautiful lake until soon I heard Mamemon say: "Ariel, hold on!" and then I turned around (and I saw Ariel do the same) before she said: "What is it, Mamemon?" "Xavier's stopped. Don't take off without him!" Mamemon replied. I then said: "What…?" before we looked up… and saw him staring at a pink flower growing in a patch by some nearby foliage.

Ariel and I then exchanged glances before we approached him and I said: "Xavier? Is everything alright?" and then he looked up and turned to me before he said: "Oh… I'm sorry. Yes, everything's fine." "You were looking at that flower, weren't you? I didn't know you liked flowers." Ariel said before Xavier laughed and said: "Oh no, not particularly. I was only looking at it because it brought back memories of my childhood." "Xavier?" I said before he went on: "The truth is, when I was still a kid, I had a friend who _loved_ flowers… so I went out into the woods and picked her one that looked like this one to give her for her birthday. It took me a long time to find it, but I stuck with it and didn't leave until I had it and gave it to her early… it brought back memories."

And Ariel giggled before she said: "You gave her a flower for her birthday when you were a kid? That's sweet. You were making a real impression from an early age, weren't you?" and Xavier chuckled before he said: "It may sound silly, but I wasn't actually trying to woo her or anything like that… I only was trying to get her something I thought she would like based on what I knew about her. Besides, it was her birthday, so I was determined to pull through for that occasion. Even though I was going into the woods when I was only partially familiar with them, I knew it was important to honor my friend on her special day." And then I smiled before I said: "That's impressive, Xavier. It looks like you've always known what's important, even from an early age." and Xavier smiled before he said: "Everyone always says that, but that's a reputation I'm proud to have." and we all smiled before we kept going.

We kept following our route to our destination and eventually we encountered some more staff members from Digimon View. After we drove them off, we healed our Digimon and kept going, keeping our eyes peeled for more of them… but luckily, we never found any more of them. Finally, we relaxed a little and as we kept going, I eventually noticed something about Ariel's necklace… it was bound around something in the middle… and it was that charm I had given her in Sunset Shores in Ikaruga Server!

I then paused (and it seemed Ariel and Xavier noticed, because they turned around) and then Ariel said: "Mark? What is it?" and I smiled and said: "Ariel… is that the necklace you said you were going to make?" and then she smiled before she looked down and said: "Yes! I see you noticed!" and then she looked back up at me and said: "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, but between when we were brought here—and with us being dispatched and constantly split into teams—I never really had a good chance to do it." And then I smiled and said: "I understand—it's been really busy and fast-paced ever since we started this up." and then I went on: "But I'm so happy to see that! It looks great too—you did a good job designing it."

And Ariel smiled before Xavier said: "You've really been through a lot together, haven't you?" and then we both looked up before he went on: "But I also noticed something I'm curious about… I've noticed you both let your Digimon walk behind you instead of storing them in your digivice and calling them out in battle. Why is that?" "Well to be honest, Mark's been doing it since before I knew him… and when I saw him doing it and asked about it, he said he was doing it to connect with his Digimon. That got me thinking—since the Digimon were our special friends and I could bond with them and understand them more if I had them out with me, I thought I would try to do what Mark did so I could get closer to my Digimon." Ariel replied.

And then Xavier smiled before he said: "So you learned that behavior from Mark… but looking at the 2 of you, that's not all, is it? It seems like you must have learned a lot from each other too." and then Ariel and I smiled before I said: "Well that's true—before I came here, I wasn't really the type to jump in and save people—I usually left that to authority figures. But ever since we met, I've really discovered how much I enjoy helping people." "And you taught me how much I enjoy sharing my interests with my friends, Mark…" Ariel said. We then smiled at each other before Xavier chuckled softly and then he said: "How inspiring…" and then he went on: "Well thank you for telling me about your friendship. I suppose we'd better get moving though—it wouldn't be difficult for a staff member of a pack of Digimon to find us when we're stopped." and then we all nodded before we headed off.

Eventually, we knew we had arrived at our destination when Ariel paused to check her digivice and then said: "It looks like we're here! Get your contagion remotes, everyone!" and we took ours out before we installed the malware. When we finished, Xavier said: "Well that's done. Now we'll need to contact the other teams." and I said: "No problem! I'll handle that!" and I texted the other teams to let them know we had installed our malware. Then I switched to checking my contagion remote and checked how the other teams were doing and said: "Okay, it looks like Tiffany and Hugh have already finished… Josh and Kayla are still working on it, though." "Well let's see… since they're headed to the closest spot to the next area, then I guess we'd better head there too, so we'll hopefully arrive at the same time." Ariel said. "An excellent point, Ariel. Let's go!" Xavier said.

And then we headed to where Josh and Kayla were going. Luckily (from checking our contagion remotes) we saw they ended up arriving and installing the malware before we got there, so it looked like we were all going to arrive within quick succession! When we did arrive, Josh, Kayla, Hugh and Tiffany all were there and then Josh said: "Alright! Looks like everyone's here—and only one more area to go! Now let's get to our Digihomes before we get into the last teams!" and we all nodded before we went to our Digihomes.

When my Digimon and I arrived on the shore, Dianamon nodded and said: "From warmth to warmth… this isn't nearly as much of a contrast coming from the outside area as last time." "Yeah! We're finally in warmer territory! I love it!" ShineGreymon said as we all laughed before Rosemon said: "And it won't be long before we head off to the beginning of Amaterasu Server… or in our case, our final destination in this mission." "Oh that's right! We are going backwards through Amaterasu Server, aren't we?" Hudiemon said before Sakuyamon said: "But it's strange though… the Digimon have all been at the same level of strength throughout… and they're all strong. It's nothing like when we went through Ikaruga Server…" "Yes, that's perfectly true…" Gryphonmon said before BanchoLeomon turned to Rosemon and said: "And your journey through Amaterasu Server wasn't anything like this, was it, Rosemon?" and Rosemon shook her head before Mastemon said: "It's probably the developers upping their defenses, now that they know there are still enemies of theirs' on the loose… I'm not sure how they could throw it all together so fast though… and if all these mega Digimon have been moved in, what happened to the younger Digimon that were originally there?"

"All good points everyone… but for now, our priority is getting you all rested. So go on ahead—we can think about this later." I said before BanchoLeomon said: "Right you are, Mark!" and then my Digimon all went to their hammocks and rested. When they woke up and came over, I smiled and said: "Alright, looks like this is it—we're off to install the final wave of malware! You all ready?" and then my Digimon cheered before I smiled and we left the Digihome.

When we arrived, some of the others were there, while others hadn't made it yet… we simply waited until everyone was back and then Hugh said: "Alright, now that we're all here, all that's left to do is get into our final teams." "Exactly! And I'll read them off! Stand by!" Kayla said before she went on: "Mark and Tiffany…" and we got together as she went on: "Josh, Hugh and Ariel…" and they all got into a team before Kayla turned to Xavier and said: "And that just leaves you and me, Xavier!" and then she went on: "Alright, now all that leaves is to head off to the last area! Let's do it!" and we all nodded as we headed off.

And then Tiffany and I proceeded on our route and I smiled before I said: "Alright, it looks like I'm with you! Let's go finish this up!" "Yeah… now we can finally finish this mission we were given… and help everyone on Earth." Tiffany said. And I grinned as I said: "Right you are!" and then we headed further south into Amaterasu Server… to the last area.


	34. A walk in the woods

Chapter 34—A walk in the woods—

Tiffany and I continued travelling through the lake as we kept going south, though oddly the temperature stayed warm and didn't seem to change much this time… and I noticed that Tiffany was really quiet throughout too. Finally, I turned to her and said: "You've been pretty quiet on our way down here, Tiffany. Is everything okay?" and she shook her head before she responded: "Oh no, I… I'm sorry. I'm just naturally quiet by nature, but that doesn't mean I'm trying to be unfriendly. If you want to talk to me, feel free."

And I smiled as she went on: "But you… you're that hacker, aren't you? The one who helped Irene?" and I laughed before I said: "I'm not a hacker—I merely stayed behind and provided support so she could breach the area safely." and Tiffany nodded before she said: "Oh, okay. But even so, that's important and it's a good thing you did—thanks to you, we all know what we're up against and now we're getting ready to save our world." and I smiled before I said: "Thanks for the praise, Tiffany! Irene played a big part in it too, though—but now it's really exciting that we're all working together as a team! I'm excited to see where this will go!" and Tiffany grinned a little before we continued onward.

We kept going until we stepped into the next area—some beautiful woods with trees and flowers in full bloom! There were some colorful mushrooms around too and the sky had clouds scattered about here and there. As we stepped in, I looked around and marveled at all of the flora here… Tiffany also looked happy to be here as well. Once we stepped in, I said: "Wow… these are some beautiful woods…" and Tiffany nodded and said: "You said it! It's so warm and colorful here… I really like places like this." and I nodded before I went on: "Of course, it's usually easy to get lost in places like these, too… now let's see…" and I checked my digivice before I looked up (and I saw Tiffany looking at me) before I pointed to our left and said: "We're headed that way. Are you ready?" "Of course. No time like the present." Tiffany said. And then we headed off. We kept going through the woods (and enjoying the sights we did) until soon we heard a: "AHA! There they are!"

And we turned in the direction of the voice to see 2 Digimon View staff members approach us! One of the staff members then said: "Looks like there are only 2 of them… those brats must have split up." and the other one said: "Yeah… they're not making our work easy." and then he approached us (and Tiffany and I backed away) as he said: "You've been discovered! Now come with us! We won't hurt you if you come quietly!" and I frowned before I said: "Fat chance. If you aren't ready to battle, you'd better get out of here!" and then the other staff member said: "Tch… they _aren't_ making this easy." "Did you really think we were just going to surrender?" Tiffany asked before the other staff member said: "Whatever! It's time to haul you in!"

And then he called out a Valdurmon while the other staff member said: "Go, MetalEtemon!" and he called out a humanoid Digimon that walked on 2 legs and its body was entirely covered in dark gray metal—except for its underbelly, which was colored silver. It had black sunglasses, a black teddy bear attached to a belt it was wearing, a yellow medal around its neck, a black band around its right arm and red written characters on its chest. It looked 6 feet tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it (and I saw Tiffany check hers too). It said: "Left to right: Valdurmon scan data: 10%, MetalEtemon scan data: 5%". I knew from having fought Valdurmon already that it was a holy Digimon, but my digivice said that MetalEtemon was an earth Digimon. I then turned to my Digimon and said: "Gryphonmon, you're up! Go get them!" and he said: "You bet!" and he ran on in. Tiffany then said: "Go, GranLocomon!" and she called out an enormous Digimon like a subway train! It had a face in the front with 2 eyes that had red irises and black pupils and 2 blue shoulder joints that were each connected to silver arms and had blue cuffs—they held opposite sides of a bar with a single rotating, spiked wheel on a bar in the middle. The rest of its body was colored silver, except for a blue frame around it and the back of its body (which was blue) and some gold pipes and red and cyan cables over the middle of its frame. It had many silver wheels and it looked 10'8 tall.

One of the staff members then said: "Valdurmon, attack them! Use almighty sun!" and Valdurmon said: "Almighty sun!" and then he sent a yellow line up into the air… before it suddenly turned into a giant, yellow-orange sun! The sun then came down and Gryphonmon and GranLocomon looked down as they started to tremble from the heat before the sun flashed and it disappeared. The other staff member said: "MetalEtemon, attack them! Use mudslide!" and MetalEtemon said: "Mudslide!" and a massive torrent of mud, bark, dirt, rocks and debris appeared and came flying at our Digimon! Tiffany then followed up and said: "GranLocomon, use destruction crush!" and GranLocomon said: "Destruction crush!" and he took his hands off his front bar (and it began to levitate above him) before it started shooting lasers at Valdurmon and MetalEtemon! Valdurmon took it hard, too! GranLocomon's bar then came down (and he caught it) before I said: "Gryphonmon, use supersonic voice on MetalEtemon!" and Gryphonmon said: "Supersonic voice!" and he started to screech as a powerful soundwave came out of his mouth at MetalEtemon… but MetalEtemon leapt out of the way!

One of the staff members then said: "Hmm…" before he went on: "Valdurmon, use saint's spotlight!" and Valdurmon said: "Saint's spotlight!" and he made a ray of sunshine shine down on him from above…Tiffany then said: "GranLocomon, do it again! Destruction crush!" and GranLocomon said: "Destruction crush—" before the other staff member said: "I don't think so! MetalEtemon, use banana slip!" and MetalEtemon said: "Banana slip!" and he conjured a banana peel in his hand before he threw it at GranLocomon's front wheel—and then GranLocomon suddenly tripped on it and fell down! As he got up, I said: "So he can stop a Digimon from attacking?! That's some serious cheapness!" and then the staff member laughed as he said: "Yup, that's right! Too bad for you!" and then I said: "Gryphonmon, use supersonic voice on MetalEtemon again!" and Gryphonmon said: "Supersonic voice!" and he screeched at MetalEtemon again… and this time he got him! It looked like it worked really well, too!

"Valdurmon, use almighty sun!" The staff member said before Valdurmon said: "Almighty sun!" and he sent another yellow line into the sky before it turned into another giant sun and then came down and disappeared. "GranLocomon, give it another try! Use destruction crush!" Tiffany said before GranLocomon said: "Destruction crush!" and he attacked both of them with it! I then said: "Gryphonmon, use lightning strikes twice—" before the other staff member said: "Not so fast! MetalEtemon, use banana slip!" and MetalEtemon said: "Intelligence drop!" and he cast a spell on Gryphonmon to lower his damage output with magical attacks! "What the—! That isn't right!" the staff member said before I chuckled and said: "Well then, shall we continue? Gryphonmon, use lightning strikes twice on MetalEtemon!" and Gryphonmon said: "Lightning strikes twice!" and then the sky turned purple and filled with dark, stormy clouds before MetalEtemon got zapped by a lightning bolt! Then a second one zapped him again!

"GranLocomon, use destruction crush!" Tiffany said and he did so before one of the staff members said: "Valdurmon, use almighty sun!" and Valdurmon did so before the other staff member said: "MetalEtemon, attack with mudslide!" and MetalEtemon said: "Mudslide!" and he attacked with another torrent of earth again. "Gryphonmon, use lightning strikes twice on MetalEtemon!" I said and the sky turned purple again and then storm clouds filled the sky before MetalEtemon got zapped by a lightning bolt, followed by another one!

Valdurmon then used another almighty sun before I had Gryphonmon use lightning strikes twice on MetalEtemon again (although only one bolt hit him this time—the other missed him) and Tiffany said: "GranLocomon, use destruction crush—" before the other staff member said: "MetalEtemon, use banana slip on him first!" and MetalEtemon said: "Mudslide!" and attacked our Digimon with it instead! GranLocomon then followed up with another destruction crush, but he was starting to look beat…

I then said: "Gryphonmon, get rid of MetalEtemon! Use lighting strikes twice!" and Gryphonmon said: "Lightning strikes twice!" and he attacked MetalEtemon with it… and he went down! The staff member called him back before Tiffany said: "GranLocomon, get Valdurmon! Use piston punches!" and GranLocomon said: "Piston punches!" and he went into high gear and zoomed up to Valdurmon before he rammed into him, then swiftly turned around and hit him with the other side of his body before he rushed right back to us. I guess that's all he can do with such short arms that had to hold a wheel… the other staff member then said: "Valdurmon, finish off GranLocomon! Use almighty sun!" and Valdurmon did so… and GranLocomon went down! Luckily, Gryphonmon was still standing, though…

One staff member then said: "Go, Merukimon!" and he called out a humanoid Digimon that walked on 2 legs. It wore a black full-body suit, brown pants, brown and white Mongol-style shoulder guards and had teal-colored forearm guards with dark blue stripes—the one on its left arm had 2 silver rings around it and the one on its right arm had a belt bound around the middle. It also had teal cuffs around its calves that had dark blue stripes on them as well. It had a brown belt with a tan cloth draping in the front and it had a blue medal with red borders held in place around its neck by a yellow band—it also had yellow strands on the sides of the bottom and a feather on the middle. It wore a headdress that had yellow-green colored strands like hair coming out from behind it that went down to its waist and a teal colored face mask like a wolf's head on the front that had a white jaw (although I could swear I saw skin that looked like real human skin in between the jaw and below the mask's lips) and blue-colored markings on it—it also had 3 feathers coming out of either side, a black nose on it and 2 white eyes with no irises or pupils painted on… It held a dagger in its left hand and had magenta-colored nails piercing through the hands on its full-body suit and it had toenails piercing through the suit's feet in the same manner… it looked 7'5 tall.

And I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Merukimon scan data: 5%." It also said that Merukimon was a nature elemental Digimon, so darkness attacks would be effective. I then said: "Gryphonmon, attack Valdurmon! Use lighting strikes twice!" and Gryphonmon did so before the other staff member said: "Valdurmon, use saint's spotlight!" and Valdurmon said: "Saint's spotlight!" and he made another ray of sunshine shine down on him. He looked like he was on his last legs, though… Tiffany then said: "Go, Beelzemon!" and she called in a humanoid Digimon that walked on 2 legs. It wore a black jacket and black denim jeans with black boots that had silver tips over its feet, with spikes of the same color coming out of them. It had silver holsters bound to its boots, with pistols inside of them and a red bandana bound around its right bicep. It wore a purple mask over its face and had short spiky blonde hair. It looked 7'2 tall.

Tiffany then went on: "Beelzemon, get Merukimon! Use tigerclaw!" and Beelzemon said: "Tigerclaw!" and he ran up to Merukimon before he swung his arm down and scratched him, hard! It knocked Merukimon down before one of the staff members said: "Merukimon, attack Gryphonmon! Use briar patch trip!" and Merukimon said: "Briar patch trip!" and he conjured a massive patch of thorny, spiky bramble before he ran up to Gryphonmon and hit him with an uppercut and sent him flying into the bramble! "Yow!" Gryphonmon said before he quickly flew out. I then followed up and said: "Gryphonmon, finish off Valdurmon! Use lightning strikes twice!" and Gryphonmon said: "Lightning strikes twice!" and he attacked Valdurmon… and that did it! He was down!

The other staff member called Valdurmon back before he said: "Go, Dorugoramon!" and he called out a Digimon that looked like a really cool, humanoid dragon and stood on 2 legs. It had a silver body with gold edges around silver greaves it wore over its shins and had deep blue-colored blades projecting up out of its knees… it had a deep blue-colored underbelly, deep blue-colored shoulders with bladed shoulder armor and bladed arm guards. It had silver, deep blue and gold wings and a tail that was silver on the top, gold in the middle and deep blue on the bottom with a blade at the end. It had a silver head with silver and purple antlers and a red upside-down triangle on its forehead. It had 2 claws and a thumb on its hands and its feet had 3 very long toenails each, plus a blade on the back of each foot. It looked 7'6 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Dorugoramon scan data: 5%." It also said Dorugoramon was a fire elemental, meaning water attacks would work well against it. One of the staff members then said: "Merukimon, attack Beelzemon with thousand fists!" and Merukimon said: "Thousand fists!" and he sprinted up to Beelzemon (and he actually arrived really quickly) before he started punching at him too fast and too many times for my eye to follow… and eventually he ran back. "Beelzemon, use tigerclaw on Merukimon again!" Tiffany said before Beelzemon swiped at Merukimon with his claws again. "Great work, Gryphonmon! Now come on back!" I said as he ran back and I said: "Let's finish this up, Dianamon!" and she floated in.

"Merukimon, attack Dianamon! Timber!" One of the staff members said and Merukimon said: "Timber!" and he conjured a tree in front of Dianamon and then he ran up to it and punched it… and it started to fall! It landed on Dianamon, but eventually vanished before the other staff member said: "Dorugoramon, use napalm dunk on Beelzemon!" and Dorugoramon said: "Napalm dunk!" and he ran up to Beelzemon before he swiped at him in an upward motion with one of his claws (like an uppercut), knocking him into the air! Then a red substance appeared in his other claw as he flew up into the air after Beelzemon… and he swung his claw around, causing the substance to multiply around him rapidly! He then grabbed Beelzemon and slammed him onto the ground before he flew off and it rained napalm on Beelzemon. "Beelzemon, finish off Merukimon! Use double impact!" Tiffany said before Beelzemon said: "Double impact!" and he removed his pistols from his holsters and fired 8 shots at him! By the end of it, Merukimon was down (although Beelzemon recoiled at the end of the attack…)! "Dianamon, get Dorugoramon with whirlpool!" I said before Dianamon said: "Whirlpool!" and she created a swirling whirlpool underneath Dorugoramon! It sucked him in spat him out a second later—it looked like it worked great, too!

One of the staff members called Merukimon back before he said: "What the…?! This is bad!" and the other staff member shook his head before Tiffany said: "Great work, Beelzemon! Now come back!" and she called him back before she said: "Go, MarineAngemon!" and she called one out. I then said: "Dianamon, strike back! Whirlpool!" and she said: "Whirlpool!" before she conjured another whirlpool underneath Dorugoramon and it sucked him in before it spat him back out again. The other staff member then said: "Dorugoramon, attack Dianamon! Use napalm dunk!" and Dorugoramon said: "Napalm dunk!" and he knocked Dianamon high into the air with a swipe of his claw before he made napalm appear all around him, grabbed her and then slammed her on the ground before it rained napalm on her.

"Dianamon, get him again with whirlpool!" I said and she did so before the staff member said: "Alright, give it to Dianamon, Dorugoramon—use brave metal!" and then Dorugoramon said: "Brave metal!" and he spread his wings and leapt up high before he started to dive bomb Dianamon—soon he was surrounded by a red-orange fiery aura, too! When he crashed into Dianamon, it caused a fiery explosion and I heard her scream before he flew back, but when he landed, he looked exhausted… and Dianamon was down! "D-Dianamon?" I said before she said: "Oh my… he is a lot stronger than he looks… but worry not, Mark—you can do it." and I smiled before I said: "You did a great job. We'll take it the rest of the way!" and then I called her back before I said: "Mastemon, finish him off!" and she flew in before Tiffany said: "MarineAngemon, whirlpool!" and she did so. By now, Dorugoramon looked too tired to move, so I said: "Mastemon, use almighty sun!" and she did so before Tiffany had MarineAngemon use a whirlpool—and then Dorugoramon was down!

"Oh man… this is terrible!" The staff member said as he called Dorugoramon back. The other one then said: "Hmph! Don't get full of yourselves—we were just taking it easy on you. But we'll get you next time for sure!" and then they ran off as I frowned and said: "Tch… they sure do talk big." and then I called Dianamon out and healed her and Gryphonmon before I heard Tiffany say: "Oh… that's a good idea, Mark. That fight was a little tough on our Digimon and we'll need to be ready for the rest of the way." and then she called out GranLocomon and Beelzemon and healed them too.

Then Tiffany called all of her Digimon back and we kept exploring. We moved through the woods, following the route on our digivices' map functions, until we stepped through a trail… and out into a pasture with beautiful cherry blossom trees! Their blossoms were being blown around in the wind and there was a stream nearby too… when Tiffany saw it, she smiled widely and ran in, stopping underneath one of the trees. I chuckled before I approached her as I said: "You sure look happy, Tiffany. Are these your favorite kind of tree?" and then she turned to me as she said: "Of course! I used to play outside by these beautiful trees so much when I was little—I loved the cherry blossoms. I was so captivated by their beauty, even though they didn't stay like this for long… it's exactly why spring is my favorite season." and then I grinned and said: "That's true. They don't stay like that for long… it's all the more reason to appreciate their majesty while we have them, just like in other areas of life…" and then Tiffany nodded and said: "Yeah…"

And then we watched them for a minute more before we continued following our route. Eventually we came across 2 more staff members, but we managed to defeat them too. Once they were gone, we kept going and Tiffany said: "It feels like we've been at this for a while now… how much further do we have to go, Mark?" "I'll check. Hold on…" I said as I took my digivice out and looked at my map… and saw we were getting close! "Aw yeah! We're almost there!" I said. "Really? That's good." Tiffany said. I then said: "Yeah. There's a little more to go, but that'll just give us a chance to enjoy the scenery even more."

And Tiffany chuckled before I said: "Well as long as we don't have too far to go, why don't you tell me about yourself, Tiffany? What kind of hobbies do you have?" "Whenever I'm not playing Digimon View, I'll read and sing. That's about it, really—" Tiffany began before I said: "You sing? How neat!" Tiffany paused before she said: "…Why is that?" "Because I sing myself. I'm not a professional, but I do enjoy it." I said back. "Oh, you do? That's interesting…" Tiffany said before I said: "Yeah! I'm glad to find someone who shares an interest in it! I find normally people are shy about it—even if they're good—which is sad, because it's fun to share the gift of song." and Tiffany smiled as she said: "Sharing the gift… of song." and then she went on: "You know, you're pretty insightful, Mark. You're really aware of what matters." and I smiled and said: "Thanks, Tiffany! I can tell you are too." and then she smiled back before we kept exploring.

And it wasn't too long before we reached our destination and I said: "Alright, we're here… now it's time. Take out your contagion remote." and Tiffany nodded before she took hers out and we installed the malware. After we did, I said: "Alright! Now we've finally done our part!" "Yeah… but we'd better let everyone know that we're done too. I'll text them now…" Tiffany said before she texted the other teams and let them know we were done installing our malware. Then she said: "And that's done. Now all we need to do—per what Irene said—is to go to our Digihomes, and then the base." "Right. Well I guess that's it, then. See you back at the base, Tiffany!" I said before Tiffany grinned and said: "Yeah… see you there, Mark." And then we accessed our Digihomes through the malware!

When my Digimon and I arrived, ShineGreymon smiled and said: "And that did it! Now our part of the last wave of malware installation is complete!" "Yes! And just think—once the other teams finish, we'll be in a prime position to strike back against the developers!" Mastemon said. "That's right! That being said of course, I have to wonder what our next mission will be… I doubt it's going to be easy." BanchoLeomon said. "I think you're right… it was nice getting to see all of Amaterasu Server again though, even if it was just briefly…" Rosemon said before Hudiemon said: "That's right! For you, it was a trip right down memory lane." and they smiled together before Dianamon said: "And it will be nice to return to the base too—it's been a while since we were there." And Gryphonmon laughed before he said: "Well look at you! After all of that time we spent being sick of patrolling it, you're already itching to head back!" and then we all laughed before Sakuyamon said: "Of course, we should prepare and rest first—we'll need to be in top condition for our next mission, whatever it may be."

And I nodded before I said: "Exactly right, Sakuyamon! So you'd all better rest up now—then we can get ready for whatever mission may come our way next!" and my Digimon all nodded before they got into their hammocks and rested. When they woke up, they came over to me and then we returned to the base!

When we arrived, I sent a message back to Herbert, letting him know that we had returned and we were ready for further orders. We then started patrolling the base before I soon received a text message! I checked it… and saw Herbert was the sender! It said: "Excellent work, Mark! Thank you for installing the last wave of malware—everyone else is finished too, and we've already been collecting information through the malware you've all installed in the 12 locations. It seems some of the others are still resting their Digimon though… once everyone's recovered, we can all meet in the conference room. Until then, sit tight and patrol the base. I'll let you know when the time comes. From, Herbert."

I then looked up and I heard Hudiemon say: "And so, Mark?" "We're going to be patrolling the base just a little more, until everyone's Digimon have recovered. Once that happens, we'll be going to the conference room to discuss our next move." I said. "Not a bad idea. It's been a while since the base was guarded by anyone other than the officers, after all." Mastemon said. I nodded and smiled as I said: "I like your attitude, Mastemon! Now let's get to it!" and we continued patrolling the base.


	35. Chrysalis of doom

Chapter 35—Chrysalis of doom—

From there, my Digimon and I patrolled the base a little, but it didn't feel like long at all before I received another text message from Herbert, asking us to go to the conference room—I didn't even have time to restock my supplies! My Digimon and I all headed there, and it wasn't long before everyone gathered up… but the meeting itself was rather short. All that happened was that the officers congratulated us and thanked us, then they said we would be taking turns guarding the base and monitoring what was going on in Amaterasu Server until the malware yielded anything we could use…

From there, we spent a couple days like that until I got another text message from Herbert—it said we were all to drop what we were doing immediately and come to the conference room… it wasn't an emergency, but rather, we would be taking our first steps to stop the developers.

When I heard this, I suddenly felt really excited and hurried to the conference room. When my Digimon and I arrived, most of us were here, but a few weren't… we all then waited before everyone arrived and once we were all there, Herbert nodded and said: "Welcome back, everyone. It's good to see you could all be here, because this is the day we're finally going to take our first step to strike back against the developers." "Alright! Now we can finally stick it to 'em, after all this time!" Josh said before Tiffany said: "And? What's our plan?"

"Thanks to the malware all of you installed, we've collected enough information to know where the Digimon View developers are hiding and what they have at their disposal—" Larry said before John nodded and said: "Right. There are 3 locations: one is a laboratory for conducting experiments with their technology, the second is a data storage center where they store all of their saved data—including the video data—and the last is their headquarters." And Hugh grinned before he said: "Excellent! And what servers are they on?" "That's the convenient part… they're all located in the same server: Amaterasu." Sabrina said. "Really? That is remarkably convenient… now we won't have to jump around from server to server to hunt them down." Kayla said.

"You got that right! We won't even need to leave the server we're in now!" Lewis said. "Hmm… all of these facilities sound almost equally important to capture… if we took the lab, they couldn't advance their technology any further… if we took the data storage center, we would have access to all of their files and could stop them from feeding Keramon any more video data… and if we took their headquarters, they'd probably lose most of their equipment and staff… and that would put them in a bad position to recover." Ariel said. Xavier nodded before he said: "Those are good points. However, that would likely mean they're all going to be almost equally well-guarded… and that taking back even one would be a difficult task."

"That's a good point too. So has the decision been made as to which facility we're going to take first?" I asked. "Yes. We think it would be best for you to capture the data storage facility first. Gaining access to all of their files and stunting Keramon's growth would both be heavy blows to their chances of victory and would knock them off by a significant margin." Herbert said. Then he went on: "But as Xavier said, taking it won't be easy. That's why we're sending all 7 of you on this mission—we'll stay here and guard the base."

"Alright! The combined power of all 7 of us! But… how will we get there?" Josh asked before Sabrina said: "I'll send you a link and the coordinates to their base that we hacked so you can warp in directly—you can use them to get in by clicking the link, copying the coordinates and pasting them in." "Really? That's great!" I said. Sabrina nodded before she said: "Exactly. Now I'll just need a minute…" and then she took out her digivice and used it for a moment… and then I felt my digivice vibrate! I took it out (and it seemed that everyone else had the same experience, because they took theirs out too) and saw that I had been sent a message from Sabrina that had a link and the coordinates! "And there they are. Good job getting your hands on this." Hugh said. "Naturally—we _are_ international police officers after all. Now you're almost ready to go, but before you can do that… there's one more step we need to take." John said before he went on: "Since none of you know how to hack, we're going to update your contagion remotes to let us hack into their computers once you take control of the base—then we can steal access, change their passwords and cut off their access to their own base." and then Lewis nodded and said: "Exactly. In essence, it will work exactly like installing the malware did—you'll just need to get close to their computers and then select an option called 'remote hacking'. Then we'll remote into their computers and do the rest." "Right. So without further ado, I'll update each of your remotes one at a time. Come up as I call your names." Larry said.

And then we took turns coming up until all of our contagion remotes had been updated! Once that was done, Herbert said: "And that's that. Now all that's left is for you prepare to leave. Make sure your Digimon are in perfect health and that you're taking your strongest ones—this won't be easy. You should also restock your supplies before you leave. Now… it's time to start. Good luck, everyone—we believe in you."

And then we all nodded before we left the conference room. Once we were out, Tiffany said: "Wow… this is our first real attack on the developers… now we're going to be taking one of their facilities." "Only if it goes according to plan, which is why we'd better prepare like we really mean it. That being said, I think we'd better take Herbert's advice and go to our Digihomes to rest our Digimon and change out our teams so we're prepared, then replenish our supplies before leaving." Hugh said. "I'd say that's a good idea. I'll meet you all back here when I'm back." I said. And we all nodded before I went to my Digihome!

Once we arrived, Hudiemon looked excited and said: "Ooh! How exciting! This'll be our first real raid! Now we can get back at those developers!" and Rosemon smiled before she said: "I like your attitude, Hudiemon. Just be sure to be careful and give it your all out there—there will doubtlessly be lots of security forces in such an important stronghold." "Right. We'll have to do our best, along with everyone else's Digimon…" BanchoLeomon said before ShineGreymon said: "I know we'll pull it off! They may be strong, but we've been through a lot and we train continuously while they have to pause to research and develop their technology. That's got to be worth something, right?" "I agree! I think it'll help us close the gap, particularly with 7 tamers!" Gryphonmon said. Sakuyamon laughed before she came up behind them and put her hands on their shoulders as she said: "Good attitude, boys! The first step to making it happen is believing you can do it." "Well said, Sakuyamon… we will not make it far if we proceed with doubt." Dianamon said before Mastemon said: "Nor will we do so if we're marching on reduced strength. We'd better rest." and I smiled and said: "Well said, Mastemon! So go on ahead and rest up!" And then my Digimon all got into their hammocks and dozed off for a while. When they all began to stir, they came back to me and I nodded and said: "Well it looks like we're ready… now it's just time to wait for the others." and they nodded before we left the Digihome.

When I got back, I was surprised to see that I had gotten back first—there was no one else here! I knew I'd have to wait for everyone else though, so I started to wait… it wasn't too long before Ariel showed up (doubtlessly because she could skip the step of choosing her strongest Digimon when she had only 8 to begin with, like me) and then everyone else showed up until we were all together again. Once we were all there, Kayla said: "Okay, it looks like we're all back! Now we'd better go to the vending machines and get ready for our raid!" and we all nodded before we went to one and took turns getting supplies until we were all ready. Once we were fully prepared, Xavier said: "Okay, it looks like this is it… we'll be breaching their facility soon. Now let's take out our digivices and take the fight to them!" and we all nodded before we took them out and followed Sabrina's instructions… and we were teleported away!

The next thing we knew, we were inside of a hallway in a building… it didn't look too different than our base. We all looked at each other and nodded before we started to sneak around… although it didn't take long before we went around a corner and were spotted by 2 Digimon View staff members…

When they saw us, one of them said: "HEY! How did you kids get in here?! Only authorized personnel are allowed in here!" and then he ran up to us as the other man said: "I'll handle alerting everyone else! Keep them busy!" "Hey! Get back here!" Josh said but then the staff member called out his Digimon and they blocked the hall…

We managed to defeat him quickly and then we ran past him. It wasn't too long before we heard a blaring alarm go off though! "Ow! My ears! That alarm's more than loud enough!" Kayla said before Hugh said: "Well that's all the more reason to get this over with quickly! Now given our objective, we're going to need to defeat all of the staff here. So we'd better run around and eliminate the guards until they stop coming!" and we nodded before we started looking for staff members.

We had to go through several battles and it took some time, but eventually the staff members stopped coming… soon we made it to a room where we saw lots of machinery and computers. There was only one staff member here this time… but he had an odd Digimon with him! It looked like a big, purple cocoon-shaped Digimon with red eyes… it also had a bunch of cables coming out of its body. It looked 3'7 tall, although it was floating… it wasn't like any Digimon I had ever seen before… and I had been playing Digimon View for a while.

We all ran in before we approached them and the staff member and the Digimon turned around and when they saw us, the man said: "Well, well, look at what we have here… the brats who infiltrated our facility and took down the staff!" and then he approached us as he said: "Bravo. I didn't think we were only up against 7 children… but you still have one high hurdle to jump first, heh-heh…" "If he's the last of their opposition… I guess he must be their leader." Ariel said before the man said: "Correct! My name is Jason, but I am known as 'The Shadow' by the staff for my cunning and skill with observing in places where no one suspects… it's part of what made me so important in installing the surveillance software in Digimon View!"

When I heard this… I couldn't help but think of my trip to Mirage Forest with Sabrina for a moment… that invisible piece of equipment that we had discovered… could that be one example of what he was referring to? Nonetheless, Josh said: "Yeah, one of many heinous deeds, I'm sure. But we have higher ambitions than letting you go on watching, Shadow. If you're going to defend yourself, now is the time." and then Jason laughed before he said: "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, boy. My Digimon are some of the strongest you'll see and yours have been worn down by our staff. Are you sure you can pull off a win now?" "Yeah, well what's another overconfident staff member on the pile now, huh? We've already taken down plenty." Hugh said. Jason laughed before he said: "We'll see!" and then he turned to the purple cocoon-like Digimon and said: "Very well then! Chrysalimon, lend me a hand!" and the Digimon floated in before Jason called out 4 Digimon!

One was a humanoid Digimon that was colored jet black. It had 2 legs and 2 arms that ended with a wolf's head on its right arm and a plated lizard head on its left arm. It had a cape that draped down its back and shoulders and a raised, flared out collar. Yet oddly, its body was very thin and withered… its legs looked like little rooster-like legs that shouldn't be able to support much weight and its arms were pretty flimsy too, as was its torso. They were so thin they were almost wire-like. Even the wolf's head and plated lizard head looked small. It looked 8'4 tall.

The next looked like a giant knight and walked on 2 legs. It had purple mail and wore blue greaves, a blue breastplate and blue forearm guards over the mail. It had black and red pauldrons with a yellow skull painted in the center over its shoulders and a blue tasset around its hips with a black, blue and red cloth draping over the front, which it had pinned by a skull-like pin. Oddly, its head was much smaller than the rest of its body—even with a blue-and-lavender helm on—and its mouth was protected by a guard that looked like teeth. It held a giant shield in its right hand that had red borderlines and was colored black with a yellow sword symbol in the center and a giant dual-edged spear in its left hand. It looked 7'6 tall.

After that he called out a Mastemon and finally, he called out a strange Digimon… it had 2 legs, but it floated over the ground… it wore a jacket that was white on the left and dark gray on the right that was unzipped over its chest with a gem that was red on the outermost edge and blue in the middle in its center. It wore pants that were white down to its thighs (with a teal stripe a little above the middle) and teal from the knees and below—it also had very pointy, white shoes that had red spikes sticking out and pointing downward by its ankles. Its shoulders were huge and its left shoulder was colored blue and connected to its jacket by a gold ring, while its right shoulder was red and connected to its jacket by a dark gray belt. Its arms were thin and colored black, but they didn't have hands… instead, the end of its left arm looked like a BanchoLeomon's head and the end of its right arm had a dragon-like head that was colored blue on the top with a white jaw and it had solid black eyes with no irises or pupils and a mouth full of teeth. It had short red hair that stood up coming behind the head, with a clear visor on the top of the head. It had a blue cuff around its wrist with a yellow stripe, too. It had long, teal-colored banners draping over its shoulders and it had a white helm on its head with an opening in a Y-shape that revealed 2 bright blue eyes… its helm also had white, rectangular bars coming out of the sides and the top of it that were pink halfway down, starting from the top—it had pink crystals on its hips, too. It looked 8'10 tall.

I then felt my digivice vibrate and I took it out (and it seemed everyone else did, because they did the same) and I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Chrysalimon scan data: ERROR, Omnimon Zwart D scan data: ERROR, Craniamon scan data: ERROR, Mastemon scan data: ERROR, Chaosmon scan data: ERROR". It looked like these Digimon were all rare and powerful if my digivice couldn't scan any of them… it said that Omnimon Zwart D, Chaosmon and Chrysalimon were darkness Digimon, Mastemon was a holy Digimon (like mine) and Craniamon was an earth Digimon. It also said that Omnimon Zwart D and Chaosmon were ultra Digimon and Craniamon and Mastemon were megas… but it said Chrysalimon was only a champion… I then heard Josh say: "Well it looks like you've brought some Digimon that would be expected of a leader… but a champion Digimon? What's the deal with that?" and Jason laughed before he said: "Predictable… Chrysalimon is no ordinary Digimon. He's special. Even though he is a champion, he can defeat ultimate level Digimon, no problem. And he has so much power beyond what you're aware of…" "So he's a champion among champions, huh? Well that doesn't matter. We can do it!" Kayla said.

Then she went on: "Go, Alphamon!" and she called a very tall Digimon… it was gigantic, humanoid and walked on 2 legs. It wore an entirely black suit of armor with bronze edges around the feet, knees, hips, shoulders, wrists and elbows. It had a red gem in between its yellow eyes and black pointed ears sticking out of the top of its head. It had black and bronze metallic wing-like adornments coming out of its back (and facing down) and a blue cape bound around its neck. It looked 12'1 tall. Hugh said: "Go, Seraphimon!" and he called one out before Tiffany said: "Go, Slayerdramon!" and she called out a humanoid Digimon that walked on 2 legs. It wore gray armor that had veins of yellow-orange… something… flowing on it. It had 5 gray horns, 2 of which were at the top of its head and 3 were in an upside-down triangle shape on his forehead. It had giant gray armor like a squid's head attached to its shoulders, gray armor covering its tail and a green cape bound to its back that went down to his ankles and was tattered at the bottom. It held a yellow-orange scimitar that looked like it was on fire and looked 8'6 tall.

Josh then said: "Go, Ouryumon!" and he called out a floating Digimon… it looked like a floating serpent with a brown back, a gold underbelly and 2 legs and 2 arms. Its legs had feet that had 2 yellow toes with black toenails (including an additional toe on the back of each foot) and its arms had gold shoulder pads, gold and black forearm guards and hands with 2 claws and a thumb (all of which were yellow with black nails) that each held a cutlass in them. It had 2 wings that were black with gold edges and were ripped open on the inside… it also had a bladed tail. It had a helm with a purple feather drooped backwards and looked 7'10 tall.

Xavier then said: "Go, Valdurmon!" and he called one out before Ariel turned around and said: "PrinceMamemon, go for it!" and a small Digimon that walked on 2 legs stepped forward. Its body was basically a yellow ball with a face that had a gold and red crown on top of its head. It had 2 blue arms that had white gloves at the ends and its legs were blue too and had black boots with red cuffs on them. It had yellow shoulder pads with yellow strands hanging from all sides and a red cape that was white at the top on its back. It looked 4'2 tall. I also saw Ariel had a GranDracmon with her… But looking at this Digimon… it looks like her Mamemon must have digivolved. I then said: "Mastemon, go on!" and she flew in. I then went on: "Let's get this started off right, Mastemon! Chaos degradation!" and Mastemon said: "Chaos degradation!" and in one of her hands a baby blue-colored light emerged, and in her other hand a pink light emerged. Mastemon then brought them together and the result was not a purple-like light, but instead a small swirling ball that looked more like a tiny black hole… Mastemon then sent it at Jason's Digimon and when it made contact with them, it swirled into a giant black hole that hurt them before it disappeared—it looked like it worked well too!

Kayla then followed up and said: "Alphamon, attack Chaosmon with falling star!" and Alphamon said: "Falling star!" and then he sent a black line into the air… and then the entire area above us turned into a starry sky! Alphamon then leapt up and eventually went so high, he was no longer visible… and soon we saw a white streak through the sky coming down! It descended very fast until soon it was getting close and we saw it—it was a smaller falling meteor, and Alphamon was riding it! He steered it towards Chaosmon and then dismounted it before it crashed into it! The area above us returned to normal as Chaosmon got up (and Alphamon ran back) before Hugh said: "Seraphimon, you use falling star too! Target Omnimon Zwart D!" and Seraphimon said: "Falling star!" and he sent another black line into the air that made the ceiling into a starry sky before he leapt up and later rode a meteor to Omnimon Zwart D before dismounting it moments before it actually hit. Tiffany then said: "Slayerdramon, attack Craniamon! Use lightning strikes twice!" and Slayerdramon said: "Lightning strikes twice!" and dark, stormy clouds formed above us before Craniamon got zapped by a lightning bolt! Then a second one zapped it again!

The area then returned to normal before Jason said: "Craniamon, use rift curse on that kid's Mastemon! Omnimon Zwart D, use lockdown on Alphamon! Mastemon, show them your chaos degradation! Chaosmon, use your signature attacks on Alphamon! Chrysalimon, use static whip on Alphamon too!" and Craniamon said: "Rift curse!" and he made a purple circle form behind Mastemon and curved black lines radiated from it before it vanished… Omnimon Zwart D then said: "Lockdown!" and a black line formed in between him and Alphamon and widened before it vanished… His Mastemon then said: "Chaos degradation!" and then she made a baby blue and pink light emerge in each hand and brought them together before she created a tiny black hole and sent it at our Digimon and it turned into a giant black hole before it disappeared. Chaosmon then said: "Bantyo Blade!" and a sword came out of the mouth of the head on the end of his left arm that looked like a BanchoLeomon and then it caught fire before he swung it down at Alphamon—and it looked like it worked really well, too! Chaosmon then spun around and pointed the head that looked like a mechanical beast's head at Alphamon before he said: "Dark prominence!" and he conjured a big sphere of purple-colored dark energy in front of it and fired it at Alphamon! Alphamon recovered (but already looked hurt) before Chrysalimon said: "Static whip!" and he floated over to Alphamon and then strands of energy came out of one of his cables before they combined together into a whip! Chrysalimon then lashed Alphamon with them (and it looked like it hurt Alphamon more than anyone would have guessed) before he flew back.

Xavier then followed up and said: "Valdurmon, attack! Use almighty sun!" and Valdurmon said: "Almighty sun!" and he sent a yellow line up into the air… before it suddenly turned into a giant, yellow-orange sun! The sun then came down on Jason's Digimon as they started to tremble from the heat before the sun flashed and it disappeared. "Ouryumon, use Eiseiryuoujin on Craniamon!" Josh said before Ouryumon said: "Eiseiryuoujin!" and he flew at Craniamon before he slashed at him with his cutlasses—it looked like it worked great, too! "PrinceMamemon, use smile warhead on Mastemon!" Ariel said before PrinceMamemon said: "Smile warhead!" and he conjured a small bomb that looked like his head in one of his hands before he hurled it at Jason's Mastemon… and it blew up in a massive explosion!

"Mastemon, use almighty sun!" I said before Mastemon said: "Almighty sun!" and she sent a yellow line in the air that turned into a giant sun before it came down on Jason's Digimon and they looked overwhelmed by the heat before it flashed and disappeared… Ariel then followed up and said: "PrinceMamemon, attack Mastemon again! Smile warhead!" and PrinceMamemon said: "Smile warhead!" and he conjured another bomb before he hurled it at Jason's Mastemon and it exploded again. "Ouryumon, use Eiseiryuoujin on Craniamon!" Josh said before Ouryumon said: "Eiseiryuoujin!" and Jason said: "Not so fast! Craniamon, use breath of the gods!" and Craniamon said: "Breath of the gods!" and a white mist formed around him as he assumed a defensive position. Ouryumon then flew over and slashed at him… but Craniamon didn't even react to being hit! "What the…?!" Josh said before Jason laughed and said: "You shouldn't underestimate Craniamon's defensive mastery, boy—he can stop any attack from working with that."

And then I heard Kayla say: "…WHAT?! What's going on?!" and we all looked at her before Xavier said: "What is it, Kayla?" "I keep trying to use a healing item on Alphamon… but it's not working! It won't respond to the command I'm inputting!" Kayla said before Jason laughed again and said: "That's the power of Omnimon Zwart D's lockdown—it stops both me and the tamer of the Digimon he targets from using items. Don't worry though, we'll get the ability to use items back in a few rounds… fortunately, it's not like your Alphamon even has that much time anyway!"

And then he went on: "Mastemon, use almighty sun! Omnimon Zwart D, use your signature attacks on Seraphimon! Chrysalimon, use flame-forged claw on Slayerdramon! Chaosmon, get Alphamon! Cry in the night!" and then his Mastemon said: "Almighty sun!" and she attacked our side with it before Omnimon Zwart D said: "Supreme cannon!" and then the mouth on the head like a wolf's at the end of his right arm opened, revealing a small cannon! He then shot a cannonball at Seraphimon, which caused an explosion on contact that blasted all of our Digimon! The mouth then closed before Omnimon Zwart D went on: "Transcendent sword!" and the mouth on the head like a plated lizard's head at the end of his left arm opened, revealing a sword! He then flew at Seraphimon and swung it at him 3 times before the mouth closed and he flew back! Chrysalimon then said: "Flame-forged claw!" and the ends of his cables caught fire before he floated over to Slayerdramon and lashed him with them before he flew back! Chaosmon then said: "Cry in the night!" and the entire surrounding area turned pitch black before giant bolts of white lightning zapped Alphamon! Alphamon cried out before the area returned to normal… and he was down!

"Good work, Alphamon." Kayla said before she called him back and said: "Go, EvilCherubimon!" and she called him in before Hugh said: "Seraphimon, use strike of the seven stars!" and Seraphimon said: "Strike of the seven stars!" and conjured 35 shimmering, white-colored balls of light around himself and he fired them at Jason's Digimon until each one had been hit 7 times at most—sometimes he misfired, but overall, Omnimon Zwart D, Chaosmon and Chrysalimon took pretty heavy damage, while Mastemon had little trouble recovering and Craniamon… took no damage whatsoever. "Slayerdramon, use divine dragon slash on Mastemon!" Tiffany said and Slayerdramon said: "Divine dragon slash!" and he leapt up into the air and spun down on Jason's Mastemon before he slammed his sword on her! "Valdurmon, hit them with almighty sun!" Xavier said and Valdurmon attacked with it.

Kayla then said: "EvilCherubimon, use lightning spear on Craniamon!" and EvilCherubimon said: "Lightning spear!" and he conjured a gigantic red bolt of lightning in his hand before he threw it at Craniamon—it looked like it worked great, too! Tiffany then said: "Slayerdramon, you too! Use lightning strikes twice on Craniamon!" and Slayerdramon said: "Lightning strikes twice!" and once again, dark, stormy clouds formed above us before a lightning bolt zapped Craniamon, followed by another. "Ouryumon, you join in too! Use Eiseiryuoujin on Craniamon!" Josh said and Ouryumon said: "Eiseiryuoujin!" and he flew at Craniamon before he slashed at him with his cutlasses.

By now, Craniamon was starting to look tired (and Jason's Mastemon was starting to look a little worn down too) and Jason said: "Craniamon, use rift curse on Valdurmon! Mastemon, use almighty sun! Chaosmon, use cry in the night on Seraphimon! Chrysalimon, use shining clap on EvilCherubimon! Omnimon Zwart D, use cry in the night on PrinceMamemon!" and Craniamon said: "Rift curse!" and he made another purple circle form behind Valdurmon and curved black lines radiated from it before it disappeared… his Mastemon then followed up and said: "Almighty sun!" and she attacked with it before Chaosmon said: "Cry in the night!" and the area turned pitch black again before more giant bolts of white lightning zapped Seraphimon… and he was down when the area returned to normal! Chrysalimon then said: "Shining clap!" and he floated over to EvilCherubimon and clapped his cables around EvilCherubimon's head before he floated off and Omnimon Zwart D said: "Cry in the night!" and he attacked PrinceMamemon with it.

Hugh then called Seraphimon back before he said: "HiAndromon, go for it!" and he called him out. "PrinceMamemon, get Mastemon with a smile warhead!" Ariel said before PrinceMamemon said: "Smile warhead!" and attacked her with it. I then said: "Mastemon, use almighty sun again!" and she did so. "Valdurmon, you too! Use almighty sun!" Xavier said and Valdurmon did so…

But then I saw that purple circle with the curved black lines reappear behind Mastemon… and then the circle opened, revealing a swirling cyan and white colored space… and then I saw Mastemon get sucked in and… it closed before it disappeared! "MASTEMON?!" I said. I was equally devastated and furious before I turned to Jason and said: "What did you do to her?!" and he snickered and replied: "Worried about your Digimon, are you? That's what I'd expect from such a goody two-shoes… well I'll tell you if you can beat me. Heh-heh…" I barely felt like I could wait that long… I looked down before I looked up again and I said: "You… you screwed up…" and then I finally said: "If you did do something to her, you'll pay with everything you have!" and Xavier and Valdurmon looked worried before he said: "But that's what rift curse does…? We'll have to finish this fast then…"

And then I turned around as I said: "Sakuyamon, go! Avenge Mastemon!" and she ran in before Josh said: "Ouryumon, get Craniamon! Use Eiseiryuoujin!" and Ouryumon said: "Eiseiryuoujin—" before Jason said: "Craniamon! Breath of the gods!" and Craniamon said: "Breath of the gods!" and made that mist appear around himself… and it rendered Ouryumon's Eiseiryuoujin harmless… "You stalling coward!" Ariel said before Jason laughed and said: "What's the matter? Can't handle a little setback?" and Xavier said: "Valdurmon, use almighty sun!" and Valdurmon attacked with it before Tiffany said: "Slayerdramon, use divine dragon slash on Chrysalimon!" and Slayerdramon said: "Divine dragon slash!" and he leapt into the air and spun down again before he slammed his sword down on Chrysalimon!

"Mastemon, use almighty sun! Chrysalimon, use skipping stone on HiAndromon! Chaosmon, use your signature attacks on Sakuyamon! Omnimon Zwart D, use yours on HiAndromon!" Jason said and Mastemon attacked with almighty sun before Chrysalimon said: "Skipping stone!" and he conjured a rock in front of him and put his cables around it before he threw it and it bounced across the floor (much like a pebble skipping on water) before it bounced up and hit HiAndromon in the head! Chaosmon then said: "Bantyo blade!" and he made that sword came out of the mouth of the head on the end of his left arm that looked like a BanchoLeomon emerge and it caught fire before he swung it down at Sakuyamon—which she took hard! And Chaosmon spun around before he pointed the head that looked like a mechanical beast's head at Sakuyamon before he said: "Dark prominence!" and he conjured a big sphere of purple-colored dark energy in front of it and fired it at her. Omnimon Zwart D then said: "Supreme cannon!" and he fired another cannonball from the wolf's head at the end of his right arm before he said: "Transcendent sword!" and the mouth on the plated lizard's head at the end of his left arm opened again before he slashed at HiAndromon 3 times and he flew back.

After HiAndromon recovered, Hugh said: "HiAndromon, get Mastemon! Use atomic ray!" and HiAndromon said: "Atomic ray!" and fired an electric beam from his hands at Mastemon—and she took it hard, too! Ariel then followed up and said: "PrinceMamemon, attack Mastemon! Use smile warhead!" and PrinceMamemon said: "Smile warhead!" and he attacked her with it… and she was down! Kayla then said: "EvilCherubimon, attack Chrysalimon! Use lightning spear!" and EvilCherubimon said: "Lighting spear!" and he conjured another gigantic red bolt of lightning in his hand before he threw it at Chrysalimon. "Sakuyamon, get them! Use almighty sun!" I said before she said: "Almighty sun!" and she attacked with it… and Chrysalimon went down too! "Valdurmon, attack with almighty sun again!" Xavier said before Valdurmon said: "Almighty sun!" and he attacked with it…

But then that purple circle with the curved black lines appeared behind Valdurmon… and then the circle opened and he got sucked in… and then it closed before it disappeared… "No… Valdurmon…" Xavier said before I heard Jason mutter: "Another one down, but now's hardly the time to celebrate…" and then he went on: "Craniamon, use mudslide! Omnimon Zwart D, use tigerclaw on Sakuyamon! Chaosmon, use cry in the night on HiAndromon!" and Craniamon said: "Mudslide!" and he made a massive torrent of mud, bark, dirt, rocks and debris come flying out of nowhere and slam into our Digimon! PrinceMamemon went down from the attack (and HiAndromon was looking ready to drop too) before Chaosmon said: "Cry in the night!" and finished HiAndromon off with it! Omnimon Zwart D then said: "Tigerclaw!" and he ran up to Sakuyamon before he made the plated lizard head's mouth open and the sword came out of it before he swung it at her! Sakuyamon got up before he ran back (although she was looking weak…).

Xavier then said: "Plesiomon, get them back!" and he called one out and Hugh called HiAndromon back before he said: "Get 'em, MetalGarurumon!" and he called one out. "Great job, PrinceMamemon!" Ariel said as she called him back and went on: "Go for it, Ophanimon!" and she flew in. Tiffany then said: "Slayerdramon, take down Craniamon! Use lightning strikes twice!" and Slayerdramon said: "Lightning strikes twice!" and he attacked Craniamon with it… but he still got up… Josh then said: "Finish off Craniamon, Ouryumon! Eiseiryuoujin!" and Ouryumon attacked Craniamon with it… and cut him down! He was finished! "Sakuyamon, use almighty sun on them again!" I said before she attacked with it and Kayla said: "EvilCherubimon, use lightning spear on Chaosmon!" and he did so. "Omnimon Zwart D, finish off Sakuyamon! Use tigerclaw! Chaosmon, use your signature attacks on Ophanimon!" Jason said before Omnimon Zwart D attacked Sakuyamon with a swing of his sword… and she went down! Chaosmon then attacked Ophanimon with his bantyo blade and dark prominence attacks (and they looked like they worked well too…).

I smiled before I said: "A job well done, Sakuyamon! We'll take it the rest of the way!" and I called her back before I said: "Go get them, ShineGreymon!" and he flew in. Josh then called Ouryumon back before he said: "Go, Gallantmon!" and he called him in. Tiffany also followed in suit and called back Slayerdramon before she said: "Go, GoodCherubimon!" and she called him out. Hugh then said: "MetalGarurumon, get them with ice wolf claw!" and MetalGarurumon said: "Ice wolf claw!" and all kinds of metal plates on his body got lifted up, revealing ports to fire projectiles from! He then shot several small missiles that bombarded Omnimon Zwart D and Chaosmon… but they still got up. "Still standing, eh? Plesiomon, use sorrow blue!" Xavier said and Plesiomon said: "Sorrow blue!" and he sent a blue sound wave from his mouth, which he sent in a sweep shot at Omnimon Zwart D and Chaosmon! They still both got up, but now they really looked beat… "Ophanimon, finish them off! Almighty sun!" Ariel said before Ophanimon said: "Almighty sun!" and she attacked them with it… and they both collapsed!

Jason called all of his Digimon back before he stepped back and said: "Argh… I see your coordination isn't all just for show…" and then he started using his digivice! "What do you think you're doing?!" Josh asked before Jason said: "You may have taken our data storage facility, but I can't let you have Chrysalimon… I must resort to using an extraordinary measure…" and then a purple pool formed around Chrysalimon before it sucked him in and it disappeared! "You… you sacrificed him?!" Ariel said before Jason said: "What I did with him is of no concern to you. Besides, he was your enemy, so what would you care?"

And then I felt my fists clench as I ran up to him (and he turned to me) and I grabbed him by the collar before I said: "Now it's time for you to squeal, you cutthroat piglet! If you don't tell me what you did with Mastemon and Valdurmon, you'll wish you had never been born!" and Jason chuckled lightly before he said: "Ooh, look at the big man…" and then I jumped on him and knocked him on his back as I said: "BanchoLeomon, come here and lend me a hand!" and he marched up as Jason said: "All joking aside, you needn't worry. We were trying to work on a technology that deletes any Digimon that is caught in a rift curse, but it hasn't been completed, or at least… not yet. That's why both of your Digimon were locked up inside of your digivices for the duration of the battle. But now that it's over, you can call them out again."

I stood up (while still keeping him in my grasp) as I said: "BanchoLeomon, could you take over while I check my digivice?" and BanchoLeomon grabbed him by the collar, holding him up over the ground as he said through gritted teeth: "With pleasure…" and I immediately checked my digivice… and I saw Mastemon was in it! I called her out as quickly as I could… and I saw her appear before me! "MASTEMON!" I said and she smiled when she saw me as she said: "Mark!" and she flew up and we hugged each other. And it wasn't long before I heard Xavier say: "Valdurmon!" and I looked up to see he had called Valdurmon out too… what a sweet relief…

We all then turned to Jason and Josh said: "So what do you think we should do with him?" "…In all honesty, I think we can't assume anything. We'd better contact them for further orders." Hugh said. Kayla nodded and said: "Exactly right! I'll contact them now…" and she took out her digivice and started texting… she must be texting Herbert and the others… this went on for a minute or so until Kayla said: "It's been settled. Now all we need to do is wait." and we nodded and waited for a minute…

But then Herbert appeared! We all turned to him and Jason said: "So this is your leader, huh? Hmph… he doesn't look like much." and Herbert grinned before he walked up to him and said: "Nor do you. Now then, if you're here, you must be… Jason Ross, of the developers' staff?" and Jason's facial expression suddenly switched to looking horrified before he said: "How… how did you know that?!" and Herbert grinned again before he said: "Oh, I have my sources. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we? For now, there's the ever-important manner of dispensing justice to you and your staff here…"

And then he took out his digivice and started using it before Jason said: "You… what are you doing?!" and Herbert soon said: "Jason Ross, I place you and all of your staff here under arrest!" and he pressed a button on it before Jason suddenly disappeared! BanchoLeomon backed up before Xavier said: "Herbert… what happened?" "I have deleted the accounts of all of the Digimon View staff in this facility and forced them to logout. But the thing is, they won't be returning to their original log in point… I've switched the destination that they will logout at so they will arrive in a cell, where they will be detained until my superiors decide what to do with them." Herbert said. "That's brilliant, Herbert! Stick it to 'em!" I said as he grinned and then he went on: "Well now that there aren't any enemies left here, it's safe to use your contagion remotes—no one will get to see them but you. So go on and get to work—I'll head back to the base to oversee the others' work." and then he returned to the base before Tiffany said: "Okay, so now it's just the 7 of us here…" and then she walked up to the some of the computers in the room and said: "So all we have to do is select the remote hacking option to let them remote into the computers, right?" "That's what they said. Of course we haven't cut off their access yet, so we'd better get to it—we don't want them calling in reinforcements." I said.

And Tiffany nodded before she took out her contagion remote and used it for a bit before she put it away and said: "And that's done. Now the rest is up to the officers…" "Well said. But I suppose this raises the question of how we're going to know when they're done—" Hugh began, but then I felt my digivice vibrate (and it seemed everyone else did, because they checked their digivices too)! I looked and saw I had gotten a message from Herbert… and I saw in the recipient line that everyone else had received it too. It said: "Excellent work, everyone! We're in the process of cutting off the developers' access to their computers right now! We're working as fast as we can, but in the meantime, please be patient and stay put so you can keep the area secure until we're finished. We'll let you know when we've gained complete control of the facility. From, Herbert."

We all then looked up before Tiffany said: "Okay, so we're on guard duty until they finish hacking the computers… it looks like we're in for a wait." and then Hugh said: "Yeah, that sounds about right… but it is an important job, so we'd better stick with it until we get that message saying they're finished." and then we all nodded before Xavier said: "Of course. We can't let all of our work be for nothing." and then he went on: "Still, that was a much more demanding battle that normal… I suppose that's to be expected, but…" and then Kayla said: "I know how you feel, though… we only had 6 Digimon go down, but that's still a lot more than what's normal for one battle…" "Yeah… but to be honest, one of the things that bothered me the most—after Jason admitting that they were trying to work on a technology that could delete any Digimon who's caught in a rift curse—was that strange cocoon-like Digimon… Chrysalimon." Ariel said.

I then said: "I thought so too. Something didn't seem right… our digivices said he was a champion Digimon, but he was so strong for a Digimon of that level…" and then Ariel nodded and said: "Right. I think we may have found that Digimon that the officers were talking about—Keramon. And it looks like he's digivolved too." "Well I suppose that's to be expected, after how much time they had to power him up before anyone knew about him… all we can do now is to take him down, before he can digivolve any further." Josh said.

And we all nodded. From there, it took a little while before I eventually felt my digivice vibrate! I took it out and saw that I had gotten a message from Herbert! It was another message that had been sent to all of us, too! I checked it immediately and it said: "Thank you for waiting, everyone! Because of your bravery and valiant efforts, the data storage facility is now ours! The developers have lost access to it and it's now secure. For now, come on back to the conference room so we can discuss our next move. From, Herbert." I then looked up (and I saw everyone else do the same thing too) and then Josh said: "Well, all's well that ends well. Now we'd better get back." and Hugh said: "Yeah. There's important content to report… from both sides."

And then we all returned to the base. We then hurried to the conference room and when we arrived, we saw Herbert, Lewis, John, Larry and Sabrina all there! "Heeey! We're baaack!" Kayla said before they all turned around and they all looked happy as John said: "Excellent work, everyone! Now—thanks to you—we have secured one of their strongholds and only 2 remain! We're off to a good start!" "Heh-heh! Got that right! I'll bet those Digimon View developers couldn't believe what happened!" Lewis said. "Even so, now that they've seen what the kids are capable of, they're not going to make this any easier. Things will only become more intense from here on out." Sabrina said before Larry nodded and said: "My thoughts exactly, Irene. We'll need to be prepared for a real battle next time, too."

And then Herbert chuckled before he turned to us and said: "Nonetheless, we have one of their strongholds under our control now, and we have all of you to thank." and we all smiled before he went on: "We're still looking at their saved data and seeing what we can learn from it, but before I go any further, is there anything you have to report about the attack on their data storage facility?" "Yes, Herbert. We may have discovered something… about Keramon." Ariel said. Herbert looked intrigued as he went on: "Oh? And what's that?"

And then we recounted our battle with Chrysalimon, how Jason had described him and how far he had gone to help Chrysalimon escape. By the end, Herbert, Lewis, John, Larry and Sabrina all looked a little more discouraged than not and then Larry said: "So they helped Chrysalimon escape… by sucking him into a purple pool on the ground beneath him? And that's what you really saw?" "Yes, that's right." Tiffany said. "Then they must have used a wormhole…" Sabrina said before Josh said: "A wormhole? What's that?" "It's a form of technology that can transport anything caught in it a great distance in seconds… they obviously really wanted this Chrysalimon not to be captured by us…" Lewis said. "And between that and how well it fought, even though it was a champion Digimon that was being opposed by megas… I think it is safe to assume that this Digimon is the digivolved form of Keramon." John said. And Herbert nodded before he said: "Yes… I think the same… it is unfortunate Keramon has digivolved already, but… at least he still isn't unstoppable yet. And that means speed will have to be a part of our strategy, while we still have time."

"I agree! So what is our next step?" Xavier asked. "We're still working that out now. We're still going to need to check their files, check the malware and determine our next move. Once we know for sure, we'll let you know. In the meantime, you should rest your Digimon in your Digihomes and guard the base or search outside for any leads we can use. And other than that, that's all. Well done everyone—you're dismissed." Herbert said. And then we all nodded and left. Once we were out of the conference room, we all went to our Digihomes.

Once we were on the shore, everyone looked relaxed before Gryphonmon said: "Well, here we are again… it feels so good to be back after the stress of infiltrating that base—" and then Dianamon said: "That is certainly right… but I think I speak for all of us when I say what was really stressful was watching Mastemon get sucked into that rift…" and then I looked down as I said: "Yeah… that was the most terrifying experience I've had on the site to date." and then I turned to Mastemon and said: "I'm sorry, Mastemon. I'm so happy you're okay." and Mastemon smiled back before she said: "Thank you, Mark… I understand too. Once I got sucked into that rift, I was terrified at first, but… it didn't take me long to figure out that I was in your digivice. I've gone in it before, after all." and I smiled before I said: "That's my Mastemon! With a whit as sharp as tack!"

And then we all laughed before Rosemon said: "I guess there's no telling if we'll face anymore scary outcomes like that in the future missions as well… but this is important work." "Right. We have to do this for Mark and everyone on Earth's futures, after all." Hudiemon said. And then I smiled before I slapped Hudiemon on the back playfully as I said: "Spoken like a heroine! Thank you though, Hudiemon. And everyone else, too—I really appreciate you all being willing to do this for me." "Of course! You're our tamer, Mark! You're important to all of us and we will protect you, even if it becomes dangerous." Sakuyamon said. "Exactly right! No matter what happens, we'll always back you up with all we've got!" BanchoLeomon said. "Right! Even in the face of adversity, we'll find a way. We've done it before and we'll do it again!" ShineGreymon said.

And I smiled before I said: "I like your attitude, everyone! I'm proud of all of you, too—you've all become such reliable, grown-up Digimon." and they all smiled at me before I went on: "Now you'd better go on and get some rest so we're ready for the next mission. You'll need to be at full strength for what's coming, after all!" and my Digimon nodded and went to their hammocks and dozed off while I thought ahead in anticipation of our next mission…


	36. Haste makes waste

Chapter 36—Haste makes waste—

Once my Digimon woke up, we all went back to guarding the base and scouting Amaterasu Server for the next 2 days. Thankfully it was relatively uneventful… until I was out scouting Amaterasu Server and I got a message from Herbert! I checked it and saw it was addressed to all of us again. It said he wanted us to drop whatever we were doing and return to the conference room to discuss our next mission.

I then looked up before Dianamon said: "Mark? Did you finally get a message from Herbert?" and I nodded and said: "Exactly right, Dianamon. He wants us to return to the base to discuss what to do next." "At last! Now let's go see what he has to say!" Gryphonmon said before I nodded and we returned to the closest malware we had installed a while back before we returned to the base. When we arrived, we hurried to the conference room and I could see we were some of the last to arrive… but there were still others missing. From there, I waited and it wasn't long before everyone was there and the meeting was ready to start!

When it did, Herbert nodded and said: "Thank you for coming, everyone. Now that you're all here, it's time to discuss our next move." "Alright! So what's the next step in our plan?" Josh asked. "Simply put, we wanted to press our advantage and capture another facility today. It's not just because the enemy has already suffered a major loss in the form of their data storage facility being taken; it's also because of Keramon digivolving. Even though we can't prove Chrysalimon was once Keramon, it seems likely enough to assume and it doesn't make sense to risk allowing such a dangerous Digimon to digivolve any further." John said.

"Sounds reasonable. So where's our target this time?" Hugh asked. "The lab. Taking it will stunt their growth in technology and make it harder for them to fight back… that and hopefully they're stationing more security at their HQ in anticipation of us attacking it." Larry said. "So you're trying to anticipate where they'll be stationing most of their guards… I have to admit that assuming they'll be assigned to their HQ is a logical assumption. I just hope it will account for a noticeable hole in their defense…" Kayla said before Lewis said: "Yes, that's true. Even if we are correct in assuming that they'll station more guards in their HQ, there's no way to know how far they may go with unbalancing their defenses." "In any case, all we can do is hope for the best. When do you want us to leave?" Ariel asked. "Immediately, but you're not the only ones who will be going on this mission—we'll be going too." Sabrina said.

"HUH?! All of you?! Are you sure that's a wise move? What if we lose when we're all out there?" Tiffany asked. "Having us all there mitigates that risk. Besides—as we said before—we can't afford to take any more time. It's better to focus our efforts on an all-or-nothing attack than launching a slow, cautious offensive now." Lewis said. "That… might be a point." Xavier said. Herbert nodded before he went on: "In any case, we'll be going together, so it will be all of our power against them. And we know we can expect great things from all of you after your most recent performance in capturing the data storage facility—you all have a track record of greatness."

And we all smiled as he went on: "Now then… it's about time to get started. I'm going to send you all coordinates to the enemy's lab with a link. I want you to copy the coordinates and paste them in, but _don't_ do anything more than that—once you've done that, tell me you're ready instead. When we're all ready, then we can follow the coordinates to their lab. That way we'll all arrive at the same time, which will make it possible for us get into action right away." "Good idea! That's definitely better than the alternative of having to wait until everyone's there before we can move." I said. And Herbert nodded before he started using his digivice… and then I got a message from him! I checked and saw it was the link and coordinates! I followed Herbert's instructions and told him when I was ready and once everyone else was, Herbert said: "Alright, then this is it! Enter your coordinates and get ready to infiltrate!"

And then we all did so and we were teleported away! It wasn't long before we arrived inside another building, but this one had more branching pathways than the data storage facility we had captured… it seemed Herbert, Lewis, John, Larry and Sabrina already knew where we were headed, though—they started walking off and we followed them. It didn't take long before we were spotted by some of the developers' staff and we had several Digimon battles in between then and when we reached our destination—a wide, open room with lots of equipment set up… and there was a man and a Digimon here!

The man wore a suit, slacks and a tie and the Digimon was like a six-legged spider inside of a red and white shell with yellow spikes on it. Its feet were red with yellow, spiky nails and it had a long, dark gray neck with a white head that had a red horn. It looked as tall as me at 6 feet tall… it seemed Herbert, Lewis, John, Larry and Sabrina recognized the man though, because when they saw him, they frowned and marched in (with us following) and it seemed the man and the Digimon heard us, because they looked up and the man smiled and said: "Ah, I see our special uninvited guests have arrived! Welcome!"

When we all arrived, Herbert said: "And here you are, Damien, president of those who made Digimon View… how convenient." and then the man laughed before he said: "And you even know me! Good boy! You've been doing your homework!" and then he went on: "But I can't say your faces are familiar… who might you be?" "Trust me when I say that's the least of your concerns. You'd be better off giving up and coming with us quietly." Larry said. Damien laughed before he said: "Dear me, what terrible manners! You'd walk in uninvited with that kind of an attitude?" And we all were closing in as he went on: "Still, given your persona, I suppose you must be the ones responsible for Jason's disappearance… I guess you're all good enough to command some level of respect." And then he went on: "I must say your capture of Jason was well done, but I have no intention of meeting the same fate here—" "And how do you plan to stop all of us? With a Digimon?" Sabrina asked. Damien then smiled smugly as he said: "No… with this."

And then he took out his digivice and started using it… and then a gigantic prism on top of a stand appeared in front of him and the Digimon! We all stopped before Damien went on: "I was hoping to get to use this technology on Earth… but it never hurts to do a test run! Especially on such annoying, deserving subjects…" and then he turned to the Digimon and said: "Do it, Infermon!" and then the Digimon said: "Take this!" before he opened his mouth and revealed a small cannon! He then shot fireballs at the prism and as they passed through it, they turned into rainbow colored lights! They shined directly at us and blinded us… and I felt something in my pocket vibrating, hard…

I then heard Damien say: "What…? NO! Why didn't it work on 2 of you?!" By now the light had died down and I looked around, but when I did, I was in for a shock… I was here and Ariel was here (and I saw the necklace around her neck vibrating for some reason)… but other than us, we were surrounded by 10 Digimon! One was a humanoid blue, reptilian Digimon that walked on 2 legs and had 2 arms. It had a white underbelly and a horn over its nose. It looked 2'10 tall. The next one was a small red-and-gray bug Digimon that walked on 2 legs, and had 2 arms with long gray pincers at the ends, a gray underbelly, 2 red wings with gray spikes all over them, 2 big yellow-green eyes and 2 orange, ribbon-like ears. It looked 2'8 tall. Then there was a small Digimon that walked on 4 legs that had a white underbelly and light brown upper body with 2 wing-like ears. It also had a stubby tail and looked 1'4 tall, and another was like a mushroom that walked on 2 legs. It had a white head and white arms, with a purple cap that had yellow rings on it. It had magenta-colored gloves and boots with black belts around its wrists and ankles… its gloves also had skull-and-crossbones patterns on them… it had 3 purple warts on each arm and looked 3'2 tall.

And the other Digimon were all ones I recognized… one was a Guilmon, one was an Impmon, one was a Terriermon, one was a Renamon, one was a Biyomon and the last one was a Palmon! "WHAT?!" I said before I heard Ariel say: "Wh—what just happened?!" and then I then felt my digivice vibrate and I took it out as I checked it. It said: "Left to right: Veemon scan data: 20%, Tentomon scan data: 20%, Patamon scan data: 20%, Mushroomon scan data: 20%, Guilmon scan data: 20%, Impmon scan data: 40%, Terriermon scan data: 40%, Renamon scan data: 20%, Biyomon scan data: 60%, Palmon scan data: 40%."

I looked up again before I saw the Digimon all look at each other and they looked genuinely shocked as the Veemon said: "Wh—what happened to us?!" and the Renamon said: "Have we… become Digimon?!" and the Guilmon said: "This is impossible! What kind of technology could have…?!" and then Ariel and I turned to each other before Ariel said: "They… are they really…?!" and then we heard Damien say: "Yes… they are your allies."

And we all turned to him before he went on: "That is the power of the oblivion prism—it is a technology that turns humans into Digimon when Infermon uses it. Together, they form the core of our arsenal to conquer Earth." The core of their arsenal… that must mean that this is the oblivion prism from their plan that we could never decipher data on… and that Infermon has digivolved from Chrysalimon—and Keramon before that—after all. "A technology that turns humans into Digimon… you really have an evil mind." I said before Damien grinned smugly and said: "Thank you." before he went on: "But what I want to understand is why it didn't work on the 2 of you… there's no reason why you should still be human right now." and then he continued: "Not that this is any sort of a setback. Having only a dozen or so Digimon to deal with is still highly favorable than having dozens to deal with. And once Infermon finishes off your Digimon… then we can capture the rest of them behind you."

And then the Digimon looked frightened before Ariel and I stepped forward and I said: "Try us! Secret weapon or not, that's only one Digimon!" and then Damien said: "Never underestimate your opponent's trump card! Infermon, go get them!" and then the six-legged spider Digimon stepped forward.

I then felt my digivice vibrate (and it seemed Ariel had the same experience, because she took out her digivice too) and it said: "Infermon scan data: ERROR." It did say Infermon was a darkness elemental Digimon though. I then turned to my Digimon and said: "Mastemon, go for it!" and she said: "Leave it to me, Mark!" as she flew in. "Phoenixmon, go! I know you can do it!" Ariel said before Phoenixmon flew in and she said: "You can count on me, Ariel! I'll stop him dead in his tracks!"

And then I said: "Mastemon, let's get this started off with a bang! Use chaos degradation!" and Mastemon said: "Chaos degradation!" and in one of her hands a baby blue-colored light emerged, and in her other hand a pink light emerged. Mastemon then brought them together and the result was not a purple-like light, but instead a small swirling ball that looked more like a tiny black hole… Mastemon then sent it at Jason's Digimon and when it made contact with them, it swirled into a giant black hole that hurt Infermon—it looked like it worked well, too! "Infermon, get Mastemon! Air strike!" Damien said before Infermon said: "Air strike!" and he sent a laser beam out—pointing it above Mastemon's head—before a satellite appeared where the laser was pointed at and then it fired missiles at her! When it stopped firing, it vanished and Ariel said: "Phoenixmon, attack Infermon! Use almighty sun!" and Phoenixmon said: "Almighty sun!" and she sent a yellow line up into the air… before it suddenly turned into a giant, yellow-orange sun! The sun then came down on Infermon as he started to tremble from the heat before the sun flashed and it disappeared.

Damien frowned before he said: "An accuracy sabotaging strategy, huh…?" and then he went on: "Infermon, use auto-heal!" and Infermon said: "Auto-heal!" and a green light surrounded him before it disappeared… "Mastemon, join in and attack with almighty sun!" I said before she said: "Almighty sun!" and she sent a yellow line up into the air that also turned into another sun before it came down on Infermon before it flashed and disappeared. "Phoenixmon, you too! Almighty sun!" Ariel said before Phoenixmon said: "Almighty sun!" and she attacked Infermon with it too. But then I saw the green light appear around Infermon… and he looked like he felt a little better before it vanished.

"Mastemon, hit him with another almighty sun!" I said and she attacked with it before Damien said: "Infermon, get ready for the long term! Use predator's instinct!" and Infermon said: "Predator's instinct!" and he cast a spell on himself, but… I wasn't sure what it did... "Phoenixmon, attack with almighty sun!" Ariel said before she did so. And then that green light appeared around Infermon and he looked like he felt better again…! "He healed himself _again_?" Ariel said before Damien said: "Yes he did. That's what's so nice about auto-heal—it'll heal Infermon endlessly at the end of _every_ turn!"

And then he went on: "Infermon, attack Mastemon! Use air strike!" and Infermon said: "Air strike!" and he sent another laser beam over Mastemon's head before a satellite appeared there and it started firing missiles at her! They looked like they worked better this time too… "Phoenixmon, use almighty sun!" Ariel said before Phoenixmon said: "Almighty sun!" and she attacked with it and I had Mastemon do the same.

Ariel then had Phoenixmon attack with an almighty sun before I had Mastemon attack with almighty sun as well. "Infermon, hit Mastemon with an air strike again!" Damien said before he did so. I had Mastemon use almighty sun again before Damien said: "Infermon, use predator's instinct again!" and Infermon said: "Predator's instinct!" and cast that spell on himself again… Ariel had Phoenixmon use another almighty sun before Damien said: "Finish off Mastemon, Infermon—air strike!" and Infermon attacked with it… and Mastemon went down!

I smiled before I said: "Good job attacking, Mastemon! Now leave the rest to the others!" and I called her back before I turned around and said: "BanchoLeomon, go get 'em!" and BanchoLeomon ran in. Ariel then had Phoenixmon use another almighty sun.

"BanchoLeomon, get Infermon! Use flashy boss punch!" I said before BanchoLeomon said: "Flashy boss punch!" and a half-circle of light formed in front of him before he ran through it and slugged Infermon with a powerful punch, which he took hard—it even sent him reeling backwards a step or 2! "Infermon, attack Phoenixmon now! Use pyro pitcher!" Damien said and Infermon said: "Pyro pitcher!" and he lifted up one foot before he conjured a fireball in it and then he swung his foot at Phoenixmon and sent the fireball flying at her! Phoenixmon actually took it a little hard before Ariel had Phoenixmon use an almighty sun. After that, I said: "BanchoLeomon, attack Infermon with another flashy boss punch!" and BanchoLeomon said: "Flashy boss punch!" and ran through another half-circle of light and slugged Infermon with a strong punch, while Damien said: "Infermon, attack Phoenixmon with another pyro pitcher again!" and Infermon said: "Pyro pitcher!" and he conjured another fireball that he sent flying at Phoenixmon before Ariel had her follow up with another almighty sun.

"Infermon, get rid of Phoenixmon! Use spider shooter!" Damien said before Infermon said: "Spider shooter!" and he opened his mouth, revealing a small cannon again! He then shot 3 fireballs at Phoenixmon—and she took the 3 hits hard and collapsed! "Great work, Phoenixmon! We'll take it from here!" Ariel said before she called her back. "Down in 3 rounds? Something doesn't seem quite right…" I said before Ariel said: "I think so too… that predator's instinct must strengthen his attacks…" and then she turned around and said: "Go, GranDracmon! You can do it!" and he ran on in. "BanchoLeomon, attack Infermon with a flashy boss punch!" I said before he did so.

"GranDracmon, go get Infermon! Crystal revolution!" Ariel said before GranDracmon said: "Crystal revolution!" and then he conjured 4 blue crystals very close to Infermon (almost to the point where they were touching him) and then he clapped his hands and the crystals exploded! "Infermon, use gale force on BanchoLeomon!" Damien said before Infermon said: "Gale force!" and a fierce wind started blowing in front of Infermon at BanchoLeomon! It swept him off his feet and he fell down, which he took hard… "So he can use magical attacks too…" Ariel said before I said: "Yeah… and they're strangely powerful too… predator's instinct must empower both physical and magical attacks…" and then I went on: "BanchoLeomon, flashy boss punch!" and BanchoLeomon attacked Infermon with it.

By now, Infermon was starting to look a little tired before Damien said: "Infermon, do it again! Use gale force on BanchoLeomon!" and Infermon said: "Gale force!" before attacking with another strong wind at BanchoLeomon. "GranDracmon, take Infermon down a notch! Intelligence drop!" Ariel said before GranDracmon said: "Intelligence drop!" and he cast a spell on Infermon that lowered his damage output with magical attacks! I chuckled before I said: "Good one Ariel, GranDracmon!" and Ariel smiled before I said: "BanchoLeomon, get Infermon! Use flashy boss punch!" and he did so.

"Infermon, keep attacking! Use gale force on BanchoLeomon!" Damien said before Infermon said: "Gale force!" and he attacked BanchoLeomon with it… and he went down! "Good job, BanchoLeomon! We've got him on the ropes!" I said as I called him back and turned around as I said: "Finish him off, Sakuyamon!" and she ran in. "GranDracmon, attack Infermon with crystal revolution!" Ariel said before GranDracmon said: "Crystal revolution!" and he conjured those 4 blue crystals around Infermon and made them explode again!

"Sakuyamon, attack Infermon! Use almighty sun!" I said and she did so before Damien said: "Infermon, smack that annoying GranDracmon! Use lightspeed punch!" and Infermon said: "Lightspeed punch!" and Infermon burst forward in a blur of speed before he jabbed into GranDracmon with his horn and ran back—GranDracmon took it hard, too! Ariel had GranDracmon attack with a crystal revolution after that.

I then attacked Infermon with Sakuyamon's almighty sun and Infermon used lightspeed punch on GranDracmon before Ariel had him use a crystal revolution. Damien then had Infermon use lightspeed punch on GranDracmon before Ariel had him retaliate with a crystal revolution and I had Sakuyamon use almighty sun… and that was all Infermon could take! He collapsed!

Ariel and I gave a sigh of relief before we started to approach Damien (and he backed away) and I said: "Well it was a close call, but it looks like we're the winners. Now it's time you made this easier for yourself and came quietly!" and then Damien took out his digivice before he started using it and said: "I don't think so! In case you haven't noticed, there are still some staff members you haven't defeated in this base, in all your foolishness! All I need to do is call them in with a wormhole and they can overwhelm your Digimon and then we can capture you and all of your little Digimon friends!"

And then Ariel and I stopped… I thought we were going to have more time than that… but if he could bring over a squad of staff members in a few seconds with a wormhole… we could even be in a losing position… Ariel and I then ran back to the 10 Digimon and I said: "Huddle up, everybody!" and they all did so before Ariel and I used our digivices to escape back to the base…

When we all arrived, Ariel gave a sigh of relief before she said: "We made it… it's hard to believe we got out safely…" and then the Digimon all looked down before the Biyomon said: "Yes, but that's about all we have to show for it… now that all of us except for Mark and Ariel been turned into rookie Digimon, we can't fight the enemy anymore…" and then the Renamon said: "Are you certain? Maybe they only modded our bodies so we couldn't use our digivices… we could still be human, just only with the appearance of Digimon." "But how are we supposed to tell that?" the Patamon asked. The Guilmon then turned to the Renamon and said: "You, try using your signature attack- diamond storm—on that wall. If you successfully conjure the shards and they damage it, we'll know for sure."

And the Renamon nodded before she said: "Diamond storm!" and she spread her arms out… and then several shard-sized gems formed behind her! She then swung her arms forward and the gems went flying into the wall and stuck in it, doing considerable damage to it…

The Digimon looked shocked and devastated before the Renamon said: "I… I can't believe it…" and then the Impmon said: "You… you just used the power of a Digimon…" and then he went on: "That looks like enough proof … they didn't mod our bodies, they changed them completely. We're Digimon now…" and then they all looked down before I said: "Come to think of it… after you were all turned into Digimon, my digivice could scan you… it looks like that's right." "Seriously?! Dang… that's even more evidence that we're Digimon…" the Veemon said. And the Guilmon shook his head before he said: "That's sure a little more than a kick in the teeth… we didn't even capture the lab and all of us except for Mark and Ariel got turned into Digimon that are too low level to fight the enemy… this mission was a failure on every level." "You've got that right… now all we can do is stay here and work at the base while only one tamer can leave and the other has to guard it… we're going to be infinitely slower from here on out…" the Terriermon said. "And as awful as all of that is, that's only the tip of the iceberg… now that we're Digimon, we can't logout of the site… there's no way for us to exist on Earth anymore as it stands now…" the Palmon said.

The Digimon all looked like a chill had gone down their spines before the Tentomon turned to us and said: "Come to think of it… how did you 2 get out of becoming Digimon in the first place?" And Ariel and I looked at each other before Ariel said: "I don't know… but…" and then she went on: "When Infermon used the oblivion prism, my necklace started to vibrate like crazy…" and then I reached into the pocket that I had felt the vibration in and looked at what was in there… and I saw it was the protective charm I had assembled! I saw Ariel eye it before I said: "The charms…" and then Ariel said: "They saved us… they stopped us from becoming Digimon… boy, when those Digimon said they'd protect us, they really meant it!"

"So those trinkets you have stopped you from becoming Digimon? That's fascinating… if we weren't so tight for time as it is, I'd like to research those to see if there's a way we could use them to change back…" the Guilmon said before he went on: "But for the time being, they must remain in your possession. If either one of you were to get transformed into a Digimon, we'd be history." and Ariel and I nodded before I said: "That's all too true. Although there's still something we should sort out… who's who now? Now that you're all Digimon, I can't tell you apart anymore…"

And the Guilmon looked down before he said: "I suppose that's a point… well for clarity's sake, I'm Herbert." "I'm Lewis." The Terriermon said. "I'm John." the Tentomon said. "I'm Larry." the Mushroomon said. "I'm Irene." the Renamon said. "I'm Josh." the Veemon said. "I'm Xavier." the Patamon said. "I'm Hugh." the Impmon said. "I'm Kayla." the Biyomon said. "And I'm Tiffany…" the Palmon said. Ariel and I nodded before she said: "Okay, now we know who's who… so what's our next move?" "Before you do anything else, you'd better let your Digimon get some rest. That way they'll be ready for the next mission." John said. "Understood. We'll return immediately when we're done." I said. "Please do! We're going to need to act quick in order to avoid losing any more momentum and that's not mentioning the fact that while you're Digimon are asleep, the base is technically unguarded." Larry said. "Don't worry—leave it to us." Ariel said.

And then they all nodded before Ariel and I left the room. Ariel and I walked away a bit before I sighed and said: "Boy, this day could've gone better… we got hammered hard today…" "Yeah, you said it… now it's up to us to do the rest while everyone else has to stay here and handle work around the base… and since only one of us can leave at a time… I'm not so optimistic about this anymore…" Ariel said. I sighed and said: "I know how you feel… but we can't let this defeat us. At a time like this, if you give up hope, you've already lost…" then Ariel smiled before she said: "Well said, Mark."

And then she went on: "Still though, those charms are powerful… I can't believe they could protect us from the oblivion prism's power…" and I nodded and said: "Yeah… the irony of it though, is that the developers made it possible for the Digimon to hand them out without knowing that the charms themselves would sabotage their own plan. They were giving protection to their own enemies without realizing it…" and Ariel giggled before she said: "That's true. We're lucky they were so short-sighted."

And then I smiled before she went on: "But on this topic… there's something I really wanted to say to you, Mark." "Huh? What's that?" I asked. "I really, really want to thank you, Mark—if you hadn't given me that charm, I would have been turned into a Digimon, just like everyone else… it's only because of you that I'm still human. I am in your debt once again… but I will make it up to you." Ariel said. I smiled and said: "You don't have to feel like you have to repay me, Ariel… I'm glad I could help you." and then she smiled before she said: "That's just like you to say that… you really are amazing." and then she came up and hugged me! I hugged her back before she backed out and said: "I'm going to go to my Digihome, but I'll be back." "Yeah. I will too. See you again, Ariel." I said. And then we returned to our Digihomes.

When my Digimon and I arrived on the shore, Rosemon shook her head before she said: "Boy, that was sure harrowing… to think that our own human allies were turned into Digimon, like us… and now we're going to have to work harder as a result." and Mastemon crossed her arms before she said: "I agree, Rosemon. It was foolish of them to all charge headfirst into an enemy trap… and now we're in more danger than ever. But what really disgusts me is that they ordered and dragged those kids—Josh, Xavier, Hugh, Kayla and Tiffany—into this. If it turns out that they're stuck as Digimon and they don't ever get to go home, just because of their stupid, so-called leaders… it's irresponsible." "I know how you feel, but… that still might be a bit harsh…" ShineGreymon said. "Yes… but reality is not always fair. This is a good reminder of that. No matter what happens, we should do all we can to avert any further tragedies…" Dianamon said. "It is tragic… I'm going to do all I can to prevent an outcome like this from happening again." BanchoLeomon said. "Well now isn't any time for tossing around blame… we should be focused on winning this fight." Gryphonmon said. "Yeah! We can't lose hope or our concentration now—this is important for Mark and all the humans!" Hudiemon said. Sakuyamon nodded before she said: "I agree, although I agree with Mastemon more—those poor human kids, getting dragged into this like that… if the unthinkable happens and they're stuck as Digimon forever, then… I'll take care of them. I'll care for them, protect them and be someone they can really rely on!"

I smiled when I heard this and everyone else looked surprised before I said: "I always knew you were an amazing Digimon with a good heart, Sakuyamon, but I am so impressed to hear you say something like that. That level of selflessness and devotion—and all out of the goodness in your heart—really says something about you." "I'll say! I never thought I'd hear you say something like that—you sound like an adoptive mother." Rosemon said. Sakuyamon blushed as she said: "Sheesh, stop it everyone… you're making me blush…"

And we all laughed together before I said: "Well once Mother Sakuyamon is done blushing, you'd better all get rested up—we're going to need to be ready for the upcoming mission after all." and they all nodded and got into their hammocks before they dozed off and I took a break to think… it was hard to be optimistic now, but… I had to do it… had to keep smiling… everyone's futures were at stake…


	37. Mark's ordeal

Chapter 37—Mark's ordeal—

From there, I waited for my Digimon to awaken. Soon enough, they all woke up and when they all gathered in front of me, I said: "Alright, let's go everyone—our next mission awaits!" and they cheered before we left the Digihome.

When we were back in the base, we went back to the room the Digimon had been in before—thankfully they were still there and I saw Ariel was too! I then approached them and when they saw me, Herbert nodded and said: "Alright, it looks like Mark's here. Now we can start." and then he went on: "We've come up with our plan for the next mission. Simply put, in order to defend our base, we want Ariel to stay behind and guard the base while Mark infiltrates the enemy HQ and captures it."

I noticed Mastemon and Sakuyamon exchange glances out of the corner of my eye before Ariel said: "Understood. Leave it to me." And I said: "Alright then! I'll go on in there, take them down and let you remote in so you can cut off their access to their own HQ!" and Sabrina nodded before she said: "Exactly. From there, it will simply be a matter of figuring out how we're going to take the lab after that…" and then she went on: "But that's a concern for another day. For now, we'll stay focused on the mission at hand." and then she turned to me and said: "Give it your all, Mark—we're depending on you."

And I nodded before Lewis turned to Sabrina and said: "Well then Irene, would you mind giving him the coordinates to their HQ? I'd do it, but I'm too short to reach the computer on my own." "Not at all." Sabrina said before she went up to a computer and started typing on it… and I felt my digivice vibrate! I took it out and saw I had gotten a message from Sabrina—it had a link and some coordinates. I then nodded before I said: "Got 'em! Alright, I'll be back!"

And then we left the room. I walked ahead before I heard Mastemon say: "So now that they've gotten desperate, they think the answer is to send Mark into a different stronghold alone… I must say, I'm surprised at how rash they've become." I then turned to Mastemon before I said: "That might be a little harsh, Mastemon… it was all they could do with things as they stand now, after all." "I do not agree… they could have at least sent you with Ariel…" Dianamon said before BanchoLeomon shook his head and said: "Exactly right… I mean, how secure _is_ this base anyway, with only one guard?" "Well it's unprotected otherwise. Besides, there's no way to make the situation ideal anymore… there's no turning back now…" I said. And then I went on: "I'd better restock my supplies from the vending machines. Then we'll be off." and everyone nodded before I went and restocked my digivice's items pretty full… and then I made my move… I copied the coordinates before I clicked the link and pasted them in. And then we felt ourselves getting teleported away! We then reappeared inside of a building that looked like a large one… it had elevators, stairs, windows and a high ceiling… unfortunately, there were staff members here, so we were spotted immediately…

From there, we had to fight our way through many staff members… I had to use up all of my items just to reach the heart of the building, but… at least the staff members had stopped coming. It looked like I only had Damien and Infermon to defeat now… I then went into a room where I saw Damien and a Digimon… but it wasn't Infermon… it was a very tall Digimon that had 2 legs and 2 arms, but it hunched forward and walked on its hands, making it look quadrupedal… it had greenish-tan skin and a blue shell around its torso (which was partially open on the sides) and massive blue-colored shoulder pads. It had a blue helmet on its head that covered everything except its mouth and eyes, with horns sticking out of the helmet horizontally. It had dirty blonde-colored hair and 4 maroon spikes on its back. Its hands and feet were also colored blue and its feet had 3 maroon toenails and its hands had 5 maroon claws. It looked 10'3 tall. This Digimon… had Infermon digivolved again?!

I then saw Damien and the Digimon turn to me and Damien laughed as he said: "So you've made it to me once again, boy! And this time, you managed to do it and take down all of my staff on your own! Bravo! You really are more talented than I thought." and then he went on: "But it's a pity there's no one here to help you this time… I guess we'll see what your individual abilities are worth soon enough." and then he turned to the Digimon and said: "Diaboromon! Show him your power!" and the Digimon nodded before it approached us. "Diaboromon… Infermon digivolved again?" I asked before Damien said: "Correct! He may have lost to you the last 2 times, but not today! He is unbeatable now!" I then turned to Mastemon and said: "Mastemon, go on! Show him who's boss!" and she flew in.

And then I felt my digivice vibrate and I checked it. It said: "Diaboromon scan data: ERROR." It did say Diaboromon was a darkness elemental, though. Damien then said: "Diaboromon, use predator's instinct!" and Diaboromon said: "Predator's instinct!" and he cast that spell on himself that increased his damage output with physical and magical attacks. "Mastemon, use chaos degradation!" I said and Mastemon said: "Chaos degradation!" and in one of her hands a baby blue-colored light emerged, and in her other hand a pink light emerged. Mastemon then brought them together and the result was not a purple-like light, but instead a small swirling ball that looked more like a tiny black hole… Mastemon then sent it at Diaboromon and when it made contact with him, it swirled into a giant black hole that hurt him before it disappeared—it looked like it worked well too!

"Diaboromon, attack Mastemon! Piston punches!" Damien said before Diaboromon said: "Piston punches!" and he hit Mastemon with a strike of his palm before he did it again—Mastemon already looked hurt, too! "Mastemon, hit him back! Almighty sun!" I said. Mastemon then said: "Almighty sun!" and she sent a yellow line up into the air… before it suddenly turned into a giant, yellow-orange sun! The sun then came down on Diaboromon as he started to tremble from the heat before the sun flashed and it disappeared.

"Diaboromon, use thirst of the beast!" Damien said before Diaboromon said: "Thirst of the beast!" and he cast a spell on himself, but… I couldn't tell what it did… "Mastemon, hit him with almighty sun!" I said before Mastemon said: "Almighty sun!" and she once again sent a yellow line up into the air that turned into a sun before it came down on Diaboromon and it stayed in place for a bit before it flashed and disappeared.

"Diaboromon, use piston punches!" Damien said before Diaboromon said: "Piston punches!" and he hit Mastemon with 2 palm strikes… but then she collapsed! But that wasn't even the worst of it… Diaboromon also looked like he felt better after he attacked… "What the…?!" I said before Damien laughed and said: "That was easy enough. Who's next?" I called Mastemon back before I paused and said: "Hudiemon, go get 'em!" and she flew in, even though she looked nervous…

"Diaboromon, get rid of her! Use tigerclaw!" Damien said before Diaboromon said: "Tigerclaw!" and he ran up to Hudiemon and swiped at her with his claws… and it worked really well, too! "Ouuuch!" Hudiemon said as she fell down… but she still got up… "Hudiemon, use infinity dream!" I said before Hudiemon said: "Infinity dream!" and she scattered aquamarine-colored dust from her wings at Diaboromon and he looked sickened… he was poisoned! At least he can't keep his health up as easily now!

"Diaboromon, use predator's instinct!" Damien said again before Diaboromon said: "Predator's instinct!" and he strengthened his damage output again. "Hudiemon, use force of nature!" I said before she said: "Force of nature!" and a giant pillar of green light suddenly emerged where Diaboromon was and it flashed as it expanded outward and exploded! It didn't look like it did much, but… at least Diaboromon recoiled from poison damage.

"Diaboromon, boost again! Use predator's instinct!" Damien said before Diaboromon did so. "Hudiemon, use force of nature again!" I said before she said: "Force of nature!" and attacked with another exploding pillar of green light. "Now Diaboromon, crush her! Use tigerclaw!" Damien said before Diaboromon said: "Tigerclaw!" and he swiped at Hudiemon with his claws… and she collapsed too!

I then called her back before I said: "Go for it, BanchoLeomon!" and he ran in. I then went on: "Hit him hard! Flashy boss punch!" and BanchoLeomon said: "Flashy boss punch!" and a half-circle of light formed in front of him before he ran through it and slugged Diaboromon with a powerful punch, which he took hard! "Diaboromon, use thirst of the beast!" Damien said before Diaboromon said: "Thirst of the beast!" and he cast that spell on himself again…

"BanchoLeomon, attack! Flashy boss punch!" I said before BanchoLeomon said: "Flashy boss punch!" and he ran through another half-circle of light before he slugged Diaboromon with a punch—And Diaboromon was looking weak now! "Diaboromon, get him back! Use tornado!" Damien said before Diaboromon said: "Tornado!" and he conjured a tall tornado where BanchoLeomon was! He was tossed up high in the air before he came back down… and he couldn't get back up! Diaboromon looked like he felt a lot better too… for him to come back from defeat so quickly… thirst of the beast must let him get health back from attacking, and his attacks after using it were always so powerful too…

Damien then smirked before he said: "Is that all you can do, boy? You'll never defeat me like that!" and I didn't say anything as I called BanchoLeomon back and said: "Gryphonmon, go on!" and he ran in. I then continued: "Gryphonmon, use supersonic voice!" and Gryphonmon said: "Supersonic voice!" and he screeched out a powerful soundwave at Diaboromon! It hit him hard before Damien said: "Diaboromon, use predator's instinct!" and Diaboromon said: "Predator's instinct!" and he did so.

"Gryphonmon, use supersonic voice again!" I said and Gryphonmon said: "Supersonic voice!" and he screeched at Diaboromon before Damien said: "Diaboromon, attack Gryphonmon! Use napalm dunk!" and Diaboromon said: "Napalm dunk!" and he hit him with a swipe of his arm (like an uppercut), knocking him into the air! Then a red substance appeared in his other hand as he leapt up into the air after Gryphonmon… and he swung his hand around, causing the substance to multiply around him rapidly! He then grabbed Gryphonmon and slammed him onto the ground before he ran off and it rained napalm on him… it looked like it worked amazingly well, too…

"Gryphonmon, use supersonic voice again!" I said before he did so. "Diaboromon, finish him off! Napalm dunk!" Damien said before Diaboromon said: "Predator's instinct!" and he strengthened himself again… it looks like my plan to inflict audio disruption on Diaboromon was working! I grinned as Damien said: "Argh! You obnoxious little…!"

And then I said: "Gryphonmon, keep it coming! Supersonic voice!" and he attacked with it again as Damien said: "Diaboromon, use thirst of the beast!" and Diaboromon said: "Tigerclaw!" and he attacked Gryphonmon with it… but it still knocked him out… I called Gryphonmon back before I said: "This is our chance! Go, Sakuyamon!" and she ran in.

I then went on: "Sakuyamon, use almighty sun!" and Sakuyamon said: "Almighty sun!" and she attacked with it before Damien said: "Diaboromon, use thirst of the beast!" and Diaboromon said: "Thirst of the beast!" and he cast that spell that empowers his next attack and lets him drain health… "Sakuyamon, use almighty sun!" I said before she said: "Almighty sun!" and she attacked with it before Damien said: "Knock her out! Piston punches!" and Diaboromon said: "Mudslide!" and he attacked with a massive torrent of mud, bark, dirt, rocks and debris, sending it flying out of nowhere and into Sakuyamon! She took it really hard and Diaboromon also looked like he felt a lot better again…

"Sakuyamon, almighty sun!" I said before she attacked with it and Damien said: "Diaboromon, use piston punches!" and Diaboromon said: "Tigerclaw!" and he knocked her out with it…

I called Sakuyamon back before I said: "Go, ShineGreymon!" and he ran in. I then went on: "ShineGreymon, use falling star!" and ShineGreymon said: "Falling star!" and he sent a black line into the air… and then the entire area above us turned into a starry sky! ShineGreymon then leapt up and eventually went so high, he was no longer visible… and soon we saw a white streak through the sky coming down! It descended very fast until soon it was getting close and ShineGreymon was riding his meteor into Diaboromon! He steered it towards Diaboromon and then dismounted it before it crashed into him! "Diaboromon, use thirst of the beast!" Damien said before Diaboromon said: "Thirst of the beast!" and he used it…

"ShineGreymon, attack with falling star again!" I said and he turned the entire area above into a starry sky again before he leapt up so high, I couldn't see him again… and he rode another meteor down and crashed it into Diaboromon before dismounting. Diaboromon looked really weak now! But then Damien said: "Diaboromon, use icebreaker!" and Diaboromon said: "Icebreaker!" and then he blasted ShineGreymon with a torrent of water before he caused a chilly, icy wind to blow at him, freezing him solid! Then he ran at ShineGreymon and slapped the ice, shattering it and knocking him down… and he wouldn't get back up… Diaboromon looked like he felt so much better, too…

I then called ShineGreymon back. Now for the first time ever, I was scared… I had just gone through 6 of my 8 Digimon and I wasn't sure how I was going to win… all the same, I made sure not to show it though. "Go for it, Dianamon!" I said as she floated in. Then I said: "Dianamon, use good night moon!" and Dianamon said: "Good night moon!" and she ascended into the air over Diaboromon (and her boots began to glow with a bright white light) and her boots shined and the light knocked Diaboromon down! It looked like it worked well, but he still got up… "Diaboromon, get her! Use bramble twine!" Damien said before Diaboromon said: "Bramble twine!" and he conjured thorny vines that wrapped themselves around Dianamon! They constricted her and held her in place so she couldn't move (and I could hear her groaning in pain…) before they disappeared and she fell down… and Dianamon just barely got up…

"Dianamon, use good night moon!" I said before Dianamon said: "Good night moon!" and she floated over Diaboromon and her boots shined with bright white light before she knocked him down… but he still got up. "Diaboromon, get rid of her! Use tigerclaw!" Damien said and Diaboromon said: "Tigerclaw!" and he did so… and Dianamon collapsed…

I called her back before I said: "Go on, Rosemon!" and she ran in. I then said: "Rosemon, attack with bramble twine!" and she said: "Bramble twine!" and she conjured thorny vines around Diaboromon which held him there before they disappeared and he fell down before he got up. "Diaboromon, move in for the win! Use thirst of the beast!" Damien said and Diaboromon said: "Thirst of the beast!" and did so…

"Rosemon, get him! Use bramble twine!" I said before she said: "Bramble twine!" and did so… but Diaboromon still got up! "Finish her off! Use tigerclaw!" Damien said before Diaboromon said: "Tigerclaw!" and he attacked Rosemon with it… and she collapsed…

I gave a discouraged sigh as I heard Rosemon say: "Mark… I—I'm so sorry…" and I called her back. Damien then laughed arrogantly before he said: "It looks like you're out of Digimon… which makes me the winner." and then he went on: "Do you see what kind of Digimon Diaboromon is now? A one-man army who can defeat even a gang of Digimon opposing him! You may have won before but your victories mean nothing, now that he's digivolved up to the same level as your Digimon!" and then he used his digivice… and I heard an odd noise behind me before I saw… 3 staff members appear! He must have brought them in with a wormhole…

Damien then said: "Seize him! Grab his arms!" and I tried to run off… but they eventually caught up and grabbed me, holding me in place… Damien then came up to me and reached into one of my pockets as I said: "What… what are you doing?!" and then he pulled out… my digivice… "Yoink." He said as he took it and said: "Don't worry—I'll take good care of it." and I frowned angrily as I said: "You…!" and I struggled to break free of the staff members' grasp, but… it didn't work… Damien made faces at me before he slapped me on the head and he said: "Now take him to his new quarters—we have important work at hand."

And then they walked me all the way up to a higher floor, where they took me into a room that had a desk with a computer and a plate on the wall, yet it was strangely above ground level… and there were chains on it too… they then lifted me up and fastened the chains around my wrists so they were binding me in place and then fastened a chain around my feet, too… now I was held in place on the wall with the plate at my back…

The staff members then stepped away as Damien walked up to the computer and started using it as he said: "Welcome to your new home, Mark. I do hope you're comfy over there?" "Hmph! Spare me your arrogant euphemisms!" I said before Damien laughed and said: "Dear me, that's no way to answer someone's hospitality… but that's fine. We'll have that fixed soon enough." and then I looked down as Damien went on: "Now I suppose you're wondering about what you've been fastened to and why you're in this location… the thing is, the plate behind you and the chains holding you up are all electrically live and have the capability to shock you. And it just so happens this computer can remotely set them off at any time."

And then I frowned at Damien as he went on: "By the way, let me guess… you're thinking none of that matters, because of the protections for users on your account, right?" "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you must have deactivated them." I said back. Damien then laughed before he said: "Correct! You're quite perceptive." And then he went on: "Of course, it's not anything up to par with high voltage, but… it's still enough volts to the point where it could be considered torturous. That being said, if you don't want to understand how that level of voltage feels, then you'll want to cooperate and do everything I say."

And then he went on: "So without further ado, let's begin. There are some details I'd love to hear you elaborate on… and the first I want to hear is the exact coordinates to the base that houses that girl and all of your stupid, ex-human Digimon friends." "Not a chance!" I said back before Damien snickered and said: "Wow, refusal at the first question… and yet I can't help but wonder… if you know the electricity is going to hurt—and a great deal at that—why would you still be so eager to defy me?" "Honor and loyalty are subjects I don't expect you to understand." I said back. Damien laughed again before he said: "My, what spirit… but I am looking forward to seeing it break." and then he turned to one of his staff members before he said: "Stay here and shock him until he surrenders the information. Zap him into submission!" "Yes sir!" the staff member said before Damien and the other 2 left and the staff member went to the computer and said: "You think you can ignore us, eh? We'll let's see you ignore this!" and then he pressed some keys and shocked me… and the pain was overwhelming…


	38. Ariel's last stand

Chapter 38—Ariel's last stand—

(Back at the base, 18 hours later…)

Ariel was still patrolling the base, but had been worrying about Mark for a long time, as had the Digimon… eventually, when Ariel next passed the room they were in, she walked in and said: "Have you heard anything from Mark _yet_?" and the Digimon all turned around before Herbert shook his head and said: "No… still nothing…" "And he hasn't responded to any form of communication in the last 24 hours…" Sabrina said. Larry then shook his head before he said: "As much as it pains me to say it, I think it's safe to assume at this point that the unthinkable has happened—Mark has been defeated by the enemy and they have captured him."

And Ariel shut her eyes tightly before Lewis said: "And that means we're going to have to decide what to do in response—" and then Ariel opened her eyes before she said: "What do you mean?! There's only one thing we can do: we have to rescue Mark!" "If we did that it would mean that this base would be unprotected, but—" John began before Hugh said in a disgusted fashion: "Oh come on, John! How safe are we to begin with when we only have one guard here anyway?" "Yeah, and Mark was a good guy… it would be wrong to abandon him now." Tiffany said. "That's right! Friends don't sacrifice each other to protect themselves! They stay together!" Kayla said. "I agree. Besides, are you seriously implying we should let them keep him? We don't even know what they plan to do to him." Xavier said. "And if we did that, we'd basically be admitting that they've won! Even if Ariel could protect us from an army of them, we would never win if all we did was defend the base!" Josh said.

John shook his head before he said: "Calm down, everyone—I actually was about to argue Josh's same point—if we can't take any more of their strongholds, we would only have a stalemate at best and likely a temporary one. That's why I think we should send Ariel after him." "Yes, that is a fair point, I'll agree. A war fought without offense is unwinnable." Herbert said before he turned to Ariel and said: "Ariel, we're going to entrust this mission to you. Please go in there and rescue Mark!" and Ariel nodded before she said: "I will! You can count on me!" and Herbert said: "Good." and then he turned to Sabrina and said: "Irene, could you give Ariel the coordinates to the enemy's headquarters?" "Yes, Herbert." Sabrina said. She then sent a link with coordinates to Ariel before Ariel took out her digivice and said: "Yup, I've got 'em!" and Sabrina said: "Good. Just be sure to give it your all Ariel, no matter what—if you can't succeed where Mark failed, we're history."

"I won't lose! I'm going to save him and turn this around, I promise!" Ariel said before Herbert said: "Good. Then go out there and show them what you're made of!" and Ariel nodded before she said: "I will! Just give me a minute to restock my supplies and I'll be off!" "A fine idea! Good luck!" Larry said. Ariel then went to the vending machines, where she restocked her supplies and then she used the link and coordinates to teleport into the enemy base!

When Ariel and her Digimon arrived, they had to fight their way through a great deal of staff members, but they defeated all of them, although Diaboromon and Damien still remained at large… eventually, Ariel healed her Digimon and came up to a room that she entered… only to find Mark bound by chains to a plate on a wall—and he was unconscious…

"Wh-what happened here?!" MetalSeadramon said before Ariel ran up to it and said: "MARK!" and her Digimon came up behind her before Phoenixmon said: "It can't be… did they really…?" and then they heard a voice behind them chuckle and say: "No… he's not dead. This is cyberspace after all."

And then they all whirled around to see a Digimon… it was a very tall Digimon that had 2 legs and 2 arms, but it hunched forward and walked on its hands, making it look quadrupedal… it had greenish-tan skin and a blue shell around its torso (which was partially open on the sides) and massive blue-colored shoulder pads. It had a blue helmet on its head that covered everything except its mouth and eyes, with horns sticking out of the helmet horizontally. It had dirty blonde-colored hair and 4 maroon spikes on its back. Its hands and feet were also colored blue and its feet had 3 maroon toenails and its hands had 5 maroon claws. It looked 10'3 tall. Ariel then frowned at him before Megidramon said: "That creature… is this Infermon?!"

"Infermon? Yes, I did go by that name once… but not now. I'm Diaboromon now." the Digimon said. "You… what have you done to him?!" Ariel asked. "Me? I simply defeated all of his little Digimon. It was Damien who had him chained up there and shocked until he passed out—" Diaboromon began before Brakedramon said: "Shocked?! You used high voltage as a means of interrogating him? You resorted to torture?!" "No, it wasn't high voltage. But it was high enough to really take the fight out of him. It was actually pretty gratifying to watch, to be honest. After all the times he pushed me around… to see him become the hunted beast was most rewarding." Diaboromon said. "You… you heartless monster…" Ophanimon said before HerculesKabuterimon said: "I'll say! You have no right to resort to such cruelty!" "Yes… it is unbecoming of a Digimon to play a part in torture, no matter how much." PrinceMamemon said before GranDracmon said: "Agreed. I'm glad we're nothing like you."

"Then perhaps you'd care to be like him? I know I wouldn't mind showing all of you how weak you are… and your treating your tamer to that level of voltage too." Diaboromon said. "Try me! I'll never lose to a monster like you!" Ariel said before she turned to GranDracmon and said: "GranDracmon, go! For Mark!" and GranDracmon ran in as he said: "Leave him to me."

Ariel then went on: "GranDracmon, get him! Use plague bite!" and GranDracmon said: "Plague bite!" and he lunged at Diaboromon, grabbing him before he leaned down and bit him! Diaboromon looked sickened after the attack too… Diaboromon then said: "Predator's instinct!" and he boosted his damage output with any attack.

"GranDracmon, use gorgon's eye!" Ariel said before GranDracmon said: "Gorgon's eye!" and he looked at Diaboromon before a red light suddenly flashed from underneath his helmet and Diaboromon looked rattled… Diaboromon then said: "Falling star!" and he sent a black line into the air… and then the entire area above turned into a starry sky! Diaboromon then leapt up and eventually went so high, he was no longer visible… and soon a white streak through the sky came down! It descended very fast until soon it was getting close and Diaboromon was riding his meteor into GranDracmon! He steered it towards GranDracmon and then dismounted it before it crashed into him… and then Diaboromon recoiled from poison damage.

"GranDracmon, use gorgon's eye again!" Ariel said before GranDracmon said: "Gorgon's eye!" and another red light flashed from underneath his helmet before Diaboromon looked rattled again. "Falling star!" Diaboromon said before he sent a line up and turned the space above into a starry sky before he leapt up and rode a meteor down to GranDracmon and dismounted it before it hit. Ariel then had GranDracmon use another Gorgon's eye before Diaboromon used a falling star… and he went down!

"Great job setting the stage, GranDracmon! Now take a rest!" Ariel said before she called him back. Then she turned to Ophanimon and said: "Ophanimon, go for it!" and Ophanimon said: "I've got it, Ariel!" as she flew in. Ariel then went on: "Ophanimon, use Eden's javelin!" and Ophanimon said: "Eden's javelin!" and she conjured a spear in her left hand before she fired beam of light from it at Diaboromon! He took it really hard before he got up and said: "Thirst of the beast!" and cast a spell on himself to strengthen his next attack and restore his health after attacking.

"Ophanimon, use Eden's javelin again!" Ariel said before Ophanimon said: "Eden's javelin!" and she conjured another spear in her hand before she fired another beam of light from it at Diaboromon! Diaboromon just barely managed to get up before he said: "Piston punches!" and he hit Ophanimon with a strike of his palm before he did it again and Ophanimon looked pretty hurt while Diaboromon looked like he felt better after attacking too… Ariel then had Ophanimon use an Eden's javelin and Diaboromon just barely got up before he said: "Piston punches!" and he hit Ophanimon with a palm strike, followed by another. Ariel then had Ophanimon use another Eden's javelin… and that was all Diaboromon could take! He collapsed!

"Urgh… no… defeated again…" Diaboromon said, but Ariel immediately called GranDracmon out before she said: "Great work—you've earned this!" and she used an HP total recharge on him. Then—before GranDracmon could respond—she immediately turned around and ran up to Mark on the wall. Ariel then turned to Brakedramon and said: "Brakedramon, rip off these chains! Please!" and Brakedramon came up as he said: "Leave it to me! I'll have them off in no time!"

And then Ariel got in front of Mark before Brakedramon stuck his arm in between Mark's feet and the chain and pulled until the chain broke! Then he reached for a chain over one of Mark's arms and pulled on it until it broke too! Brakedramon then went to the last chain and pulled on it until it broke off… and Mark fell forward! Ariel caught Mark in her arms before she got down on her knees and held him before her as she said: "Mark! Mark! Wake up!"

(Meanwhile…)

I felt myself starting to stir, with my body overwhelmed by pain from the shocks I had felt, although I still couldn't open my eyes… I could barely move and I heard someone yelling at me too… finally, I said: "Look, if you're going to shock me, just get on with it—" and then I could hear the voice more clearly… it said: "Mark! It's me, Ariel! Wake up!"

In utter disbelief at what I was hearing, I opened my eyes immediately—and saw Ariel holding me! "A-Ariel…! How did you…?!" I began before she hugged me and held me before her again as she said: "I'll explain later! Are you okay? Can you walk?" "I… think so…" I said as I stood and wobbled a little… but I still kept my balance. "Mark… what happened?!" Ariel asked. "After they captured me, they stole my digivice and hung me up there… and they tortured me with electric shocks. They wanted me to tell them the coordinates to the base…" I began before I smiled and said: "But I never did!"

Ariel looked down before she looked up again and said: "Oh Mark, I'm so sorry you had to endure that… they're definitely going to pay for this!" and I nodded before I said: "Yeah. I don't plan on letting that go unpunished…" and then I went on: "Still, it looks like you really pulled through there—you took on impossible odds, defeated their secret weapon and even rescued me! I guess we're even now, huh?" "You've still done more for me, Mark… I still have a little way to go before we're even. I'll repay you completely someday, but in the meantime, I hope this will do…" Ariel said…

And then she grabbed my head and kissed me! I put my hands behind her back as this went on for a few seconds before we heard a: "Hmph. You'd best get another room, lovebirds…" and then I looked up (and Ariel spun around too) to see Damien! He then went on: "You did very well, Ariel. I did not think it was possible for Diaboromon to lose. Especially after our success with—" and then Ariel frowned and said: "Surround Diaboromon! Now!"

And all of her Digimon formed a circle around Diaboromon before Damien said: "You… what are you doing?!" and Ariel came closer (and I followed) as she said: "You'd better listen up, because my patience is at its end: if you want Diaboromon to live, you'd better give me Mark's digivice back." "You want his digivice…? What makes you think I'm going to just hand it over?" Damien asked before Ariel said: "Don't kid yourself! With 8 Digimon attacking at full force at this range, he'd be vaporized well before your wormhole could suck him up! Even you must be able to see that!" Damien frowned before he said: "Hrr…" and then he went on: "I never thought you'd have it in you to blackmail… that's not very heroic." and then he went on: "Still, I suppose I'm out of options. Here…" and he tossed her a digivice! Ariel caught it before she gave it to me and said: "Check it." and I nodded and looked it over. It looked like my digivice, but… I wasn't convinced yet. I booted it up and checked the username… and saw it was mine!

I smiled widely before I said: "YES! This is it!" and then we heard an odd noise and looked up… Ariel's Digimon had already stepped away and a wormhole was sucking up Diaboromon. When Diaboromon was gone, Damien said: "You kept your word…" and then he went on: "One thing I love about dealing with naïve suckers like you is watching the mistakes you make. Now we still have a chance to triumph because you didn't follow through!" and then he went on: "Well now that you've conquered the HQ and all of the employees here, I have no choice but to surrender it to you. But we still have the lab! And it is there that your hopes will be crushed once and for all! I'll see you brats… soon."

And then he created a wormhole beneath himself and was sucked up by it before he was gone! Ariel then turned to me and said: "Well, all's well that ends well! I'm going to send a message to the others to let them know you're okay before I get them onboard to hack the computers here!" and I smiled and nodded before I said: "That works for me! Go for it!" and Ariel nodded before she sent the message… then went over to the computer in this room and used her contagion remote to allow the Digimon to hack into the computers in the HQ. Ariel and I had to wait a while, but that gave us some more time to bond. This went on until she eventually got another message from the Digimon at the base… Ariel read it before she looked up and said: "The HQ has been completely taken over and the enemy's lost access! Now we just need to go back!" and I smiled and nodded before we used our digivices to return to the base!

When we returned, we headed back to the room the Digimon were working in and when we arrived, they cheered and Sabrina said: "Welcome back, Mark. I'm glad you're okay—we were really worried about you." and I nodded before I said: "Thanks, Irene. I'm glad to be back—believe me." "So what happened, Mark? It sounds like you were captured…" Xavier asked before Herbert said: "Yes—tell us everything."

I then filled them in on how I had gotten to Diaboromon and Damien, but lost and how my digivice had been stolen, how I had been tortured and about Ariel's rescue (and getting my digivice back). By the end of it, everyone looked shocked and Tiffany said: "So they tortured you?! That's so mean… it's unforgivable!" "Yes… I'm sorry that you had to undergo that, Mark… we never wanted something like that to happen…" Sabrina said before I said: "Yeah, I didn't either…" and then she went on: "But there's still something I'm a little anxious about…" and I said: "I think I see where this is going. You want to know if I told them the coordinates to the base, right?" "Yes. I know they were torturing you, so I guess I'm not in a position to say anything, but… I hope you didn't give them out!" Sabrina said. I grinned as I said: "You don't have to worry, Irene—I never did!"

And then Herbert, Lewis, John, Larry and Sabrina all gave a sigh of relief before Herbert said: "Thank heavens… that means that—for the time being—we're still relatively safe." and then he went on: "Thank you, Mark. I'm grateful that you didn't give out that information, even though you were suffering immensely." "Of course! It hurt more than anything I had ever known, I can tell you that, but I could never betray you!" I said.

They all smiled before Lewis said: "Well I'm just relieved that we got a member of our team back—and the fact that we captured another enemy stronghold is even better!" "Right. Now the enemy has only one stronghold left. Once we capture it, victory will be assured." John said. "Of course, we're still going to have to capture it before they find and invade this base—that much hasn't changed. Whoever makes the first move successfully will be the winner." Larry said. "Speaking of which, what are we going to do next?" Ariel asked.

And then Herbert turned to Ariel and said: "After having seen enough of your teamwork, we have come to conclude one thing: you and Mark are the greatest of combinations. Accidents may happen if we dispatch you individually, but together you both are unstoppable… or at least, that's what we believe." and then I smiled as he went on: "That's why we believe it's crucial for the next mission to dispatch you both together, but… it would be hugely risky to leave the base unguarded… that's why we wanted to take a few days to see if you could try to develop a program with the intention of returning us to being human, so we could use our digivices. If only we could return to being human, the base would be safe again and we could proceed with the plan without fear."

Ariel and I looked at each other before we turned back to them and I said: "I'm not so sure that's the correct course of action… the enemy's currently knocked off balance and there's no risk Diaboromon may have digivolved if we were to launch a raid now and they would be using the time to recover just as much as we would… but on the other hand, it's also true that the last time we rushed in, we regretted it immensely…" and then I went on: "Okay, I guess this is the best way to do it." "Yeah. I had the same feeling as well, but… I think it'll work." Ariel said. Then she went on: "But how are we supposed to develop a program? We don't know how…" "We'll be showing you the basics on the first day and we'll let you both work independently on the following days. By the end, we'll see what you have—if it works, that's perfect, but if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. Either way, we'll launch our raid thereafter, regardless. Because as you say, we can't afford to waste too much time." Sabrina said. And then Herbert nodded before he said: "Right. Of course, before you can do any of that, your Digimon are going to need to rest, so they can be ready to defend the base… or make the raid. So go on and head back to your Digihomes first."

And then Ariel and I nodded before we left the conference room. When we were back out in the halls, I turned to Ariel and said: "I can't thank you enough for saving me, Ariel—you really swooped in and proved what a heroine you are, just like you always wanted to be." and Ariel smiled warmly before she said: "Thanks! I definitely feel much closer after doing something like that!" "Oh absolutely! Taking on a whole fortress's worth of people, defeating their secret weapon and conquering it all like that—it's spectacular! You really proved it today!" I said back. And then Ariel smiled before I went on: "But still, what really impressed me is that you succeeded where I failed… you defeated Diaboromon when I lost against him." "Mark—" Ariel suddenly said and (seeing my mistake) I said: "But don't worry, Ariel—I didn't mean it that way. I'm actually impressed and happy to see you surpass me. After having known you for all this time, I'm proud of who you've become while we've played this game."

And then Ariel smiled warmly before she said: "Mark…" and then she went on: "Thank you. That makes me happy… and for what it's worth, I'm proud of who you are, too." and then we hugged each other before we let go and she said: "Well I'd better get back to my Digihome and rest up my Digimon, but I'll be back, all ready to save our world!" and I smiled and said: "I'm rarin' to go to make that happen too! See you soon!"

And then Ariel returned to her Digihome, while I returned to mine. When I arrived, I suddenly remembered something: I had my digivice back, but… I didn't know if Damien had done something to my Digimon while he had stolen it… I felt a chill go down my spine as I anxiously checked it… and I saw my Digimon were all there! I called them out before I saw them (looking just as weak as they were before), but when they saw me, their heads shot up and they said: "MARK!" and they all came up to me before Hudiemon hugged me and said: "I'm so happy you're okay! We were worried sick!" and I nodded and said: "Yeah… but never mind that. What about all of you? Damien didn't do anything to you, did he?" "No, nothing. I'm sure he must have had something planned, but… we were just sitting in there for an uninterrupted period of time." BanchoLeomon said. And then I smiled widely before I said: "Oh thank heavens!" and then I went on: "I'm so glad you're all okay, even after that brute Diaboromon hurt you like that…" and then Dianamon said: "That is our line… what happened after we lost, Mark?"

And then I retold the whole thing to them before they all looked downcast and Gryphonmon said: "So they tortured you…" and then he scrunched up his claws before he said: "I can't believe it! If I ever find that Damien—" and then ShineGreymon said: "I feel the same, Gryphonmon—he's going down if I ever see him again!" and then Sakuyamon said: "I feel the same, but… I guess this is really no time for rage… not after how we did…" and Mastemon looked down before she said: "Yeah… we didn't do so well…" and Rosemon said: "Yes… I feel the same."

And then she approached me as she said: "I'm sorry, Mark… I wanted to protect you, but… I failed you…" and then I shook my head as I said: "You can't blame yourselves for that! He was powered up on a grand scale and had attacks no one was ready for—" but then Rosemon said: "No! Making excuses like that won't make me any stronger!" and then I was stunned as she went on: "I have to accept that I failed first—that's how I'm going to give myself the motivation to do better. But I won't let this loss be in vain—I'm going to become stronger so I'll never let you down again!"

I was a little surprised before I said: "…What's gotten into you, Rosemon? I haven't seen you this fired up before…" "Yes… I'm sorry. I should have been this serious from the start, but… you're important to me, Mark. That's why I feel so bad about losing… I was your Digimon and you are my tamer, but also my dear friend. You helped my dreams come true, you helped me feel confident in myself and you gave me so many wonderful friends… you did so much for me and made my life so much better. That's why I always wanted to repay you and be a good Digimon… and why I'm so determined to do better. After all you've done for me, I am determined to return the favor and protect you. Even if I must take risks with my own safety, I'll keep you safe no matter what price I have to pay!" Rosemon said. I was smiling now as I said: "Rosemon—" but then she suddenly said: "Oh!" and there was a flash of light!

When I could see again, I saw Rosemon was still there, but… she was a little different… the flower growing out of her head, the garment over her torso and her gloves were all colored white now, the thorns wrapped around her arms were black and her cape was colored pink and she had 7 pink ball-like charms like the one that she had pinned in front of her neck on her cape floating around her and her hair was colored light brown now. I was a little surprised before Rosemon said: "Wh-what happened…?" and I said: "I… don't know. You still look like a Rosemon, but… you look a little different…" "Different? Different how?" Rosemon said before she looked down and around before she said: "Okay, so some minor color changes and these charms are floating around me now, but… everything otherwise looks normal."

"Wait a minute… is that… Burst Mode digivolution?" Mastemon said before I turned to her and I said: "Burst Mode digivolution? What are you talking about?" "I don't know much about it, but… it's a form of digivolution that doesn't change a Digimon's appearance much, but gives them much greater power. Unlike regular digivolution—which can be done by any Digimon below ultra level—only a select few Digimon have Burst Mode digivolutions." Mastemon said. "Hmm… interesting. I'll look it up…" I said.

And then I checked my digivice and read up on it. I looked up before I said: "Alright, what Mastemon said just about sums it up—Burst Mode digivolution changes a Digimon's appearance in minor ways, really powers them up and is limited to a few digivolution lines. It also says it changes their signature attacks so they're much stronger. But I did read something interesting too…" "Something interesting? Like what?" Rosemon asked. "It's what causes Burst Mode digivolution to occur… apparently, it only happens when the Digimon has a bond with their tamer that couldn't be better." I said.

And Rosemon smiled before she said: "So I have a bond with you that can't be better, huh? I like the sound of that! I'll prove my loyalty to you too! Just you wait and see!" and I smiled at her before I turned back to everyone and said: "I'm happy to have friends like all of you. I know we're going to take down the enemy's last stronghold in triumph this time!" and everyone cheered before I went on: "…But before we can do that, you'd better all take a rest and get back up to full strength. Make sure you get enough too—every little bit of strength you can recover will go a long way!" "That sounds good to me! I'll be as good as new momentarily!" ShineGreymon said before he leapt into his hammock and dozed off. I chuckled before everyone else got into their hammocks and rested too.

When they were all awake, we left the Digihome and then met Ariel outside before we went to all the Digimon and Herbert, Lewis, John, Larry and Sabrina taught us the basics of programs (while poor Josh, Xavier, Hugh, Kayla and Tiffany had nothing to do…) for the rest of the day. The next day, Ariel and I went off to a side room and worked for the next day and a half on trying to create a program that could return the Digimon to being human…

Eventually I sighed and turned to Ariel before I said: "Well I still haven't found a solution… any luck?" "No… this just isn't working…" Ariel said before she went on: "Still, it's no surprise—we're high schoolers, not programmers. I don't think it was reasonable of them to ask this, but… I guess that shows how desperate they are…" and then I nodded and said: "Yeah… still though…" and then Ariel turned to me and I said: "I think we might be going about our objective the wrong way right now—"

And then Ariel said: "I agree… but what are you suggesting is the right way?" "It has to be something we could do… something we know, and that would be Digimon…" I said before I went on: "After all, the reason we're doing this—as Herbert said—is because it would be too risky to 'leave the base unguarded'. As long as we could come up with a short-term solution to make guarding the base feasible, we don't need to worry about returning them to being human right now… I almost think it would be a better idea to try to flaunt their Digimon-liness and make them digivolve all at once…"

And then Ariel's eyes widened as she said: "You know Mark, you might be right! We understand how to digivolve our Digimon and make them grow… all we'd need is a way to artificially boost their experience drastically…" and then she went on: "I think we should pursue this idea immediately. It's something we could do and we're making absolutely no headway doing it their way." and I nodded before I said: "Yeah. At least we have a chance of succeeding this way… let's do it."

And then we smiled before we started working on a program to make a Digimon digivolve completely… and we made a prototype within a day! By the end of it, Ariel and I were really excited before she said: "Ooh! I can't believe it! We actually made a prototype!" "Yeah, but that brings us to the hard part: we have to test it to see if it works…" I said. Then I turned to my Digimon and said: "Hudiemon, I know this is brazen of me, but could you please try it?" and Hudiemon looked shocked before she said: "Me?! Why do I have to be the guinea pig?!" "Because you're the only Digimon here who's not fully digivolved. Besides, if you do fully digivolve, we can always de-digivolve you back into a Hudiemon again and if it doesn't do anything, then we'll know." I said back. "What if it does something else?" Hudiemon asked. "It shouldn't. But please, Hudiemon—we need you to do this." I said back.

Hudiemon sighed before she said: "Alright, alright…" and I smiled and said: "Thank you, Hudiemon. I really appreciate your bravery and your support." and then I went on: "Ariel, I'll need a copy of the prototype. I'll test it on Hudiemon in my Digihome and report back." and Ariel nodded before she said: "Okay. Let me make one up…" and then she used the computer until she created a bottle with the program in it and said: "That should do it. Thank you for helping, Mark, Hudiemon." and I nodded before I entered my Digihome. When we arrived, I walked up to Hudiemon and gave her the bottle as I said: "You'll need to drink the entire thing for it to work, so go ahead and chug it down." and Hudiemon sighed as she said: "Alright…"

And then she went across from us before she drank the entire bottle before I took it from her and I asked: "How do you feel, Hudiemon?" "Actually, I feel… really good… my body feels healthier and stronger now!" Hudiemon said before she said: "Ah… now I feel power welling up in me… here it comes…!" and then there was a flash of light!

When we could see again, there was a Rosemon where she had been standing! She looked around before I said: "How do you feel now?" "I still feel good, but… I must be a little shorter—" she said back before she looked down and said: "Oh no! Not again!" and Rosemon suddenly grinned and said: "Well, well! Isn't this interesting!" and then the Rosemon across from us said: "Okay Mark, it worked! Now change me back before ShineGreymon and Gryphonmon tease me again!" and ShineGreymon and Gryphonmon looked at each other before I said: "No problem. I'll head over to the house and this'll be undone, lickety-split."

And then I hurried in before I booted up the computer and then used it to de-digivolve her back into Hudiemon. By the time I walked back out, she was back to normal and she said: "Whew! Finally, I'm back to being myself!" and I smiled before I said: "That's right. I must thank you for that, Hudiemon—you made a great revelation in digivolution possible! Now we can safely proceed with our attack on the lab, thanks to you!" and then I went on: "But still… I can't believe it! It works! IT ACTUALLY WORKS!" and I laughed before I went on: "This is so exciting! I'm so happy Ariel and I developed this!" "It is no small feat… not only is it tremendously useful, but it is something no one has developed before you and Ariel… you're both a lot better at this than you gave yourselves credit for." Mastemon said.

And then I smiled before I said: "Thanks Mastemon! And speaking of which, we'd better report back to Ariel before—" and then Gryphonmon said: "Wait a minute!" and then we all turned to him and ShineGreymon before they approached Hudiemon (and she looked a little nervous) before Gryphonmon said: "Hudiemon… I'm sorry ShineGreymon and I made you feel that way. We were only trying to play around last time and didn't mean to hurt your feelings." "Yeah. We never wanted to upset you. We're really sorry. We won't do that again." ShineGreymon said. Hudiemon was smiling now as she said: "Guys…" and then she hugged them before she said: "Thank you! I didn't think you'd say that, but you're really good friends!" and then Gryphonmon and ShineGreymon smiled before Gryphonmon said: "Good. I prefer that assessment any day." "Yeah, me too! One step forward!" ShineGreymon said. And then we all smiled before I said: "I'm glad that's been worked out. And as long as it has, we'd better hurry back to Ariel—she's still waiting." and we all left the Digihome.

When we were back in the room with Ariel, she turned to me and said: "And so, Mark?" and I smiled before I said: "It worked! Hudiemon digivolved into a mega Digimon!" and then Ariel smiled widely as she said: "Really? Yahoo! That's great! We have a working program then!" and then she went on: "Then let's get it to the Digimon! We may not have been able to give them what they asked for, but at least we can give them something!" and I nodded before I said: "Very true, Ariel! And then we can go to the lab and crush the developers once and for all!" and Ariel nodded before she prepared 10 bottles of the digivolving program before we took them next door…


	39. Fate of 3 worlds

Chapter 39—Fate of 3 worlds—

When we arrived next door, the Digimon all looked up and Herbert said: "Hello Mark, Ariel. It's good to see you back—" and then he eyed the bottles before he said: "Wait, it looks like you have something there… could that mean…?!" and then Ariel said: "Yes, but… it's not what you think." and the Digimon all looked skeptical before I said: "We tried to make the program you asked us to, but… we couldn't find a way to make it successfully. The lack of success we were encountering made it unjustifiable to continue our development of it—it wasn't a time-effective approach. But we still made something that we can use to accomplish the same purpose that we were trying to serve." and Ariel nodded before she said: "Right. Even though we couldn't make the program you asked for, we can still make it so the base will be protected while we're away."

And the Digimon all looked at each other before they turned back to us and Sabrina said: "Okay, so you clearly have made something else instead… but what will it do? And how are you suggesting it will keep the base secure?" "Simply put, we couldn't figure out how to return you to being human, so as long as we can't figure that out in the time frame we have, our idea was to create a program that will digivolve all of you into your strongest forms. That way you will be strong enough to protect the base yourselves while we attack the lab." I said.

"And you really developed a program that does that?" Lewis asked before Ariel and I nodded and John said: "Goodness, you're more talented than we gave you credit for… even though you couldn't figure out how to return us to being human, for 2 teenagers with no background in programming to create a program that digivolves Digimon fully—it's incredible!" and Ariel and I smiled before Larry said: "That does sound like it could work, but I can't help but wonder… have you tested it?" "Yes we have! I tried it and it worked on one of my Digimon!" I said.

The Digimon all looked at each other before Sabrina turned to Herbert and said: "Well it does sound like our best option… Herbert?" and Herbert said: "I agree! Alright Mark, Ariel—go on and use it!" "Certainly. In that case, we have something for each one of you." I said and Ariel and I gave them each a bottle. When they had them, I went on: "All you need to do is drink the contents of the bottle and you will digivolve into your ultimate form. So go ahead and chug it!" and then the Digimon nodded and drank from the bottles (although we had to help John, Xavier and Tiffany drink theirs, since John only had pincers, Xavier had no hands and Tiffany had no thumbs. They looked revitalized after they drank from the bottles and it wasn't long before there was a flash of light!

When we could see again, we could see very different Digimon before us—Herbert had digivolved into a humanoid Digimon that stood on 2 legs. He had red leg armor with red and gold knee pads and cuffs made of gold around his knees and red, silver and black shoes with gold edges. He had silver and red armor over his torso with a dark gray brooch that had a black symbol inside it with gold edges over his chest and had red, black and gold forearm guards too. He had red and gold shoulder pads that were massive that had dark blue gems on the sides and had a red helmet that had flappy ears of the same color at the top and had a silver mouthguard. He had a pure white sword in his right hand and had 10 feathery angel wings on his back. He looked 9'4 tall. Lewis had digivolved into a much taller Digimon—it was a humanoid Digimon that walked on 2 legs. His legs were massive and were mechanical and colored green with black rings that had spikes coming out of them around his ankles. He had a green kilt with a black belt and green mechanical armor around his torso. His arms and hands were green (and mechanical) and he had gatling gun-like cuffs around his wrists and giant shoulders with yellow missiles inside of them… he had a green, mechanical helmet over his white face with tips on the top of the helmet and the sides much like an airplane… he was ridiculously tall, at about 14'1 tall.

John had digivolved into a HerculesKabuterimon, Larry had digivolved into a Puppetmon, Sabrina had digivolved into a Sakuyamon and Josh had digivolved into a humanoid Digimon that stood on 2 legs… he had blue thigs and wore silver armor over his calves that were blue around the feet and were open toe, revealing 3 long, silver toenails… he had a blue and black belt that had a blue cloth with gold edges fastened to it with a silver guard in the front. He wore blue armor over his chest that had a gigantic golden 'v'-shaped adornment on it, although he had nothing over his gray-colored midriff… he had blue shoulder pads with gold edges and blue, fingerless forearm armor with a white lightning bolt painted on each one that had a thin, silver shield-like guard over his forearm that had a red circle over the wrist and red horizontal lines that branched out upward where the wrist connected to the forearm on it. His biceps and fingers were colored gray and he had a blue head with 2 long, thin silver-colored horns, a silver mouthguard and a gray neck. He had 2 enormous blue wings that were magenta on the inside with blue edges and were tattered at the bottom. He looked 8'8 tall.

Xavier had digivolved into a Seraphimon, Hugh had digivolved into a Beelzemon, Kayla had digivolved into a Phoenixmon and Tiffany had digivolved into a Rosemon! I then felt my digivice vibrate and I took it out before I saw it said: "Left to right: Gallantmon Crimson Mode scan data: 1%, MegaGargomon scan data: 5%, HerculesKabuterimon scan data: 5%, Puppetmon scan data: 5%, Sakuyamon scan data: 5%, UlforceVeedramon scan data: 5%, Seraphimon scan data: 5%, Beelzemon scan data: 5%, Phoenixmon scan data: 5%, Rosemon scan data: 5%."

When they saw themselves, they all looked impressed and Josh said: "Whoa! Check us out now!" and Tiffany said: "Yeah… I finally have hands again… what a relief." "And we're more than ready to defend the base now! We'll take down anyone who gets in here!" Hugh said. "Exactly right! As rookie Digimon, we weren't in any position to do so… but as mega Digimon, now we're plenty strong enough to stop any intruder! Plus, we have a much more respectable stature too." Xavier said. "That's right! We're so cool now! And with these cool wings, I have to wonder…" Kayla said before she spread her wings… and she started flying around the room! "Hey, I can fly! Look at me!" Kayla said as she flew around, although she was shedding some of her feathers as she did so… but she looked so excited, I doubted she noticed… Sabrina looked mildly annoyed before she said: "Stop it, Kayla! You're getting your feathers on our equipment!"

And then we all laughed together before Kayla perched on a chair and they all turned to us and Sabrina said: "Well this isn't how I saw this working out, but… you still found a solution all the same. I must say, I'm impressed at you both." and Ariel and I smiled as she went on: "Now that we're strong enough, there's nothing left to fear. You can leave protecting the base to us while you both go forth and finish off what's left of the developers!" "Speaking of which, do you have the coordinates to the lab?" I asked before Sabrina said: "Of course! I'll send them to you now…"

And then she went to one of the computers and used it for a moment before I got a message on my digivice! I checked it (and it seemed Ariel had the same experience, because she checked hers too) and saw Sabrina had sent me a link and password! We then looked up and Herbert nodded before he said: "Well now that that's settled, all that's left for you to do is to go on and take down the developers once and for all! So go for it, Mark and Ariel! I know we can count on you both!" and Ariel and I smiled before Ariel said: "We will! You don't have to worry about us!" "That's right! We'll bring down the developers and then victory will be ours!" I said. And we all cheered together before I turned to Ariel and said: "I guess we'd better get prepared at the vending machines first… otherwise we'll be running off to our demise!" "Well said, Mark! Let's go!" Ariel said.

And then we left the room and went to the vending machines. Ariel and I took out everything we could this time before we turned to each other and she said: "Well it looks like this is it—the final battle! I'm excited to get out there and win it!" and I smiled and said: "I know what you mean. I know I wasn't strong enough to stop Diaboromon last time… but together, you and I are unstoppable! I know it'll end in success with us working as a team!" and Ariel smiled and nodded before I took out my digivice (and she took out hers) and we copied the link and pasted it in before I said: "You ready?" and she nodded before I said: "Alright then! Let's go!" and then we teleported off to the lab!

When we got there, we started heading on our way to the room where we had encountered Damien and Diaboromon the last time, back when he was still an Infermon. We made our way through and yet… we never saw anyone… it was like the lab had been abandoned! Finally, I said: "This is making me uncomfortable… the way there's no security anywhere… something isn't right…" "Yeah, I agree… the way there's no one here… it's like they're welcoming us in invitation… it has to be a trap…" Ariel said before I said: "I fear it could be… but we can't just do nothing. We have to get to the heart of the lab." and Ariel nodded before we continued to explore. Eventually we made it in front of the same room where we had found them last time, although we still hadn't encountered anyone, even now…

"This has to be it… if there's a living soul anywhere in this lab, it has to be in here." I said before Ariel said: "Yeah, I agree. I don't know what's on the other side of that door, but… I'm with you." and I nodded and said: "I'm with you too. Now let's see what this is…" and then we went through… and saw the oblivion prism and a tall Digimon inside!

It was a strange-looking Digimon, kind of like a cross between a spider and a scorpion, although it was more like a scorpion—it had 6 black legs, a black back and a purple underbelly (except for a black plate on its chest that had a blue core at the bottom) and a purple neck. It had a black head with long horns sticking horizontally out of its head and red patterns around its eyes—it also had a horn pointing forward out of its forehead. It had a purple scorpion tail and looked 6'4 tall.

When we saw the Digimon, Ariel and I were stunned and then the Digimon looked at us before he laughed and said: "Well, well! It looks like you did show after all!" Ariel and I then stepped forward (along with our Digimon) and she said: "It can't be… Diaboromon digivolved _again_?!" and the Digimon laughed before he said: "That's right! Now I'm Armageddemon, the greatest of all Digimon!" "And you seem to be all of the Digimon in the lab at the moment—" I began, but then I noticed something: there were glass tubes lined from wall to wall… and they had big eggs with interesting patterns on them in the tubes! It seemed Ariel noticed too, because I heard her say: "Wait a minute… what are all of those things?! Are those… eggs?!" "Yes, that's right… those are Digieggs… the same eggs that Digimon hatch from and are born from…" Armageddemon said before I said: "Digimon are born from eggs? All we ever did on this site was digiconvert them…"

And then Armageddemon sneered before he said: "Predictable… humans are so narrow-minded." and then he went on: "Of course, I suppose I shouldn't be too harsh—even I wasn't aware of the way Digimon are normally born until recently…" "But there are so many… how did you get them?" Ariel asked. "Believe it or not, defeated Digimon can be reverted into Digieggs. That's how they normally are reborn if they are destroyed and don't have a tamer, but Digimon can also lay them too, by providing a data sample. Of course, if a Digimon hatches from a Digiegg after being destroyed, they have no memory of their past life—they begin anew, with a new personality, thinking it is their first time alive." Armageddemon said.

And then he went on: "But now isn't the time for that… I know you came to do more than just ask about my many Digieggs…" "Too true! We came here to destroy you once and for all!" I said before Armageddemon laughed and said: "I expected as much. You humans are so conceited too…" and then Ariel said: "But we sure weren't expecting to march right up to you unopposed… not that I'm complaining, but what happened to your security?"

"Yes, I knew you'd be curious about that… but to be honest, I want to see if you have enough brainpower to figure it out. So go on!" Armageddemon said before Ariel and I paused and he laughed and went on: "You can't tell me? You are pathetic!" and then he went on: "Oh my, oh my… I wonder: if I was an unintelligent human child, what would I guess is the reason the lab is empty? Could it be that the staff all had to go log out? Could it be that the staff had to leave to develop something else? Could it be that the staff are off having battles? Could it be—" but then his last mocking clue got me thinking… either he was saying they were going to attack our base… or they had been thrust into a fight by something… but since we were the only ones who opposed them, if that were so, then that would mean that Armageddemon would have to have turned on them! And the only way he could have stopped them from taking action against him after they lost is if he…!

My eyes widened before I said: "You didn't…" and then Armageddemon laughed before he said: "It looks like the boy's catching on. Go on then—tell me your theory." "You used the oblivion prism to transform them all into Digimon and wiped them out yourself?!" I said before Armageddemon said: "Ding-ding-ding! Correct answer! It took you some extra time, but you finally got it!" and then he went on: "Yes, I used the oblivion prism to turn them all into weak, rookie Digimon and I hunted them down one-by-one until they were all down… and then I reverted them into Digieggs. That's where my little collection came from. But don't worry, they won't go to waste…" "So they planned to have you be their weapon, but now you've turned this concept on its head so they will all serve you instead…" I said before Ariel said: "And I'm sure that means you're going to use them to carry on their dream of conquering Earth with them as your soldiers…"

And Armageddemon said: "You are right, although my conquest won't stop there…" and then he went on: "Well since you've gone through those stupid staff members' files, tell me… do you know anything about the Digital World?" "That's the world that the Digimon all came from before Digimon View existed and where the developers imported the Digimon from that made it possible for digiconversion to occur." I said back before Armageddemon said: "That's right! It looks like you've done your homework!" and then he went on: "Yes, that world is where Digimon began… apparently, it was done by a massively powerful host computer known as King Drasil, who is the entity that all Digimon respect as their ruler and creator. I intend to use Earth to conquer the Digital World." "And how are you expecting to do that? They're not even connected." Ariel said before Armageddemon said: "How foolish… can't you see that Digimon View is the crossroad that connects them? The Digital World and Earth are both accessible by Digimon View. I could jump to and from each world using this site as my base. And what you don't realize is that the population of the Digital World is only 600 million. But Earth's has a population measured in billions."

And my eyes widened as Armageddemon went on: "That being said, I intend to strengthen the oblivion prism and combine it with the technology to digitize space on Earth—power the digitization up so it can cover the planet and combine it with the power of the oblivion prism so all of the humans living on Earth are turned into rookie Digimon in mere moments. Even though they'd be billions of rookie Digimon, if I could hatch my Digieggs and raise them into mega Digimon soldiers, then billions or not, it would be irrelevant—we could hunt them all down and I could revert them back into Digieggs and hatch them with no memories of their past… the human species would be wiped out and forgotten! And once I have my army of billions of Digimon I'll have trained up into megas… well, you know the rest: we'd storm the Digital World, overwhelm and destroy King Drasil and I would take his place! I would be the unopposed tyrant! Whether Digimon View, Earth or the Digital World… I will rule all 3 worlds!"

And then he laughed madly before he went on: "That is why I made my preparations a few days ago… I knew you and your stupid ex-human Digimon friends would take your sweet time, so with that in mind, I used the oblivion prism and transformed the humans, reverted them into Digieggs and prepared to raise my army. But I hadn't counted on you actually making your move this soon and this was the result… now I'm the only Digimon here and I must slay you without my army…" and then he laughed and continued: "But I am still enough! I am the most powerful Digimon of all! Once I crush your hopes—and your Digimon—I will carry out my plan, raise my army and—perhaps most gratifying of all—I'll find out why I can't use the oblivion prism on you, remove your protections and transform and slay you, making you into my soldiers as well! So come on Mark, Ariel—enjoy your front row seats in the drama that is the end of your world!"

And then Ariel and I stepped forward before I said: "Mastemon, go on! Get this battle started right!" and she flew in as she said: "Leave it to me! I'll teach him to mess with us!" and Ariel said: "GranDracmon, get him! You can do it!" and GranDracmon ran in as he said: "Absolutely! I've done it before and I'll do it again!" and then Armageddemon said: "Rites of consumption!" and he cast a spell on himself, but… I couldn't discern what it did… I then said: "Mastemon, take him down a notch! Use chaos degradation!" and Mastemon said: "Chaos degradation!" and in one of her hands a baby blue-colored light emerged, and in her other hand a pink light emerged. Mastemon then brought them together and the result was not a purple-like light, but instead a small swirling ball that looked more like a tiny black hole… Mastemon then sent it at Armageddemon and when it made contact with him, it swirled into a giant black hole that hurt him before it disappeared! It looked like it worked well, too! "GranDracmon, follow up! Use plague bite!" Ariel said and GranDracmon said: "Plague bite!" and he lunged at Armageddemon, grabbing him before he leaned down and bit him! Armageddemon looked sickened after the attack too!

Armageddemon then said: "Auto heal!" and that green light that healed him endlessly surrounded him before it disappeared… and then he recoiled from poison damage. "GranDracmon, use gorgon's eye to weaken him!" Ariel said before GranDracmon said: "Gorgon's eye!" and he looked at Armageddemon before a red light suddenly flashed from underneath his helmet and Armageddemon looked rattled! "Mastemon, strike now! Use almighty sun!" I said before Mastemon said: "Almighty sun!" and she sent a yellow line up into the air… before it suddenly turned into a giant, yellow-orange sun! The sun then came down on Armageddemon as he started to tremble from the heat before the sun flashed and it disappeared—it looked like it did very well too! But then that green light appeared around him again and healed him…

"Thirst of the beast!" Armageddemon said before he cast that spell on himself that empowered his next attack and that healed him when he attacked. "GranDracmon, do it again! Gorgon's eye!" Ariel said before GranDracmon said: "Gorgon's eye!" and he stared at Armageddemon again before a red light flashed from underneath his helmet and Armageddemon looked rattled. "Mastemon, hit him again! Almighty sun!" I said before she said: "Almighty sun!" and she sent another yellow line in the air that turned into a giant, yellow-orange sun and came down on Armageddemon before it disappeared—and it looked like it worked even better this time!

"Falling star!" Armageddemon said before he sent a black line into the air… and then the entire area above us turned into a starry sky! He then leapt up and eventually went so high, he was no longer visible… and soon we saw a white streak through the sky coming down! It descended very fast until soon it was getting close and we saw it—it was a smaller falling meteor, and Armageddemon was riding it! He steered it towards GranDracmon and then dismounted it before it crashed into him—GranDracmon took it really hard too before Armageddemon looked like he felt a lot better. Ariel then had GranDracmon use another gorgon's eye while I had Mastemon use another almighty sun.

"Lockdown!" Armageddemon said before a black line formed between him and GranDracmon and it widened before it vanished… now Ariel couldn't use items. Ariel then said: "That was great, GranDracmon! Now come on back!" and he ran back before she said: "MetalSeadramon, you're next! Go!" and he slithered on in. "Mastemon, keep attacking with almighty sun!" I said before she did so.

"Thirst of the beast!" Armageddemon said before he cast that spell on himself to strengthen his next attack and heal him after he attacked again… I had Mastemon use another almighty sun while Ariel said: "MetalSeadramon, keep him under control! Use pulse beam!" and MetalSeadramon said: "Pulse beam!" and he fired a beam of pink light at Armageddemon that created a pink explosion when it hit him and left Armageddemon looking subdued.

"Piston punches!" Armageddemon said before he ran up to Mastemon and stung her with his tail before he delivered a headbutt and ran back—it looked like it worked well, too! "MetalSeadramon, use river of power on Armageddemon!" Ariel said before MetalSeadramon said: "River of power!" and he pointed the nose hole in his face at Armageddemon and then a massive torrential spray of water came out a second later! It knocked Armageddemon over before he got up, although he looked rattled again. I then had Mastemon follow up with an almighty sun.

Armageddemon then used thirst of the beast before Mastemon used almighty sun and Ariel said: "MetalSeadramon, use whirlpool!" and MetalSeadramon said: "Whirlpool!" and he created a swirling whirlpool underneath Armageddemon! It sucked him in before it spat him back out and then Armageddemon attacked Mastemon with piston punches… and she went down! I smiled before I said: "Great work, Mastemon!" and I called her back before I said: "ShineGreymon, go on!" and he ran in before Ariel said: "MetalSeadramon, whirlpool!" and he said: "Whirlpool!" and sucked Armageddemon into a whirlpool that spat him back out and I said: "ShineGreymon, use falling star!" and ShineGreymon said: "Falling star!" and he sent a line up into the air and it turned into a night sky before he rode a meteor into Armageddemon… and he collapsed!

Ariel and I cheered (along with all of our Digimon) and then we turned to each other before I said: "Well looks like that's it! We sure took him down with style!" and Ariel said: "Yeah! And with so little damage done to our Digimon—it was an awesome win!" and we smiled, but then we heard MetalSeadramon say: "Hey… what's going on?!" and ShineGreymon said: "Mark, Ariel, look!" And then we turned and saw Armageddemon get up! He got back into a standing position, although I thought he looked a little more tired than last time…

"HUH?" Ariel said before I shook my head and said: "Of course… it couldn't be that easy…" and then Armageddemon laughed before he said: "You really thought that was over? Well too bad for you, I'm not so easily defeated! I loved seeing your disappointed faces, though!" and then he went on: "Auto-heal!" and he cast that spell on himself that restored his health at the end of every round! "MetalSeadramon, use river of power!" Ariel said and he did so before I said: "ShineGreymon, hit him with falling star!" and he did so.

"Predator's instinct!" Armageddemon said before he cast that spell that strengthened his physical and magical damage output and Ariel had MetalSeadramon use river of power before ShineGreymon used falling star. "Predator's instinct!" Armageddemon said as he strengthened himself again. Ariel had MetalSeadramon use another river of power on him before I had ShineGreymon use falling star.

Armageddemon then used thirst of the beast while Ariel had MetalSeadramon weaken him with pulse beam and I had ShineGreymon attack with falling star. Then Armageddemon said: "Bramble twine!" and he conjured thorny vines that wrapped themselves around MetalSeadramon! They constricted him and held him in place so he couldn't move (and I could hear him groaning in pain…) before they disappeared and he fell down—and he could barely get up! Armageddemon looked like he felt much better, too! Ariel had MetalSeadramon use river of power before I had ShineGreymon attack with falling star again.

Armageddemon then said: "Black rain!" and he fired a black blob out of his back in an upward direction before it exploded and started raining black rain on MetalSeadramon and ShineGreymon that hurt them! They took it hard and MetalSeadramon collapsed! "Good job, MetalSeadramon!" Ariel said before she called him back and said: "Phoenixmon, go for it!" and Phoenixmon flew in before I had ShineGreymon attack with a falling star. Armageddemon then used thirst of the beast before Ariel had Phoenixmon attack with almighty sun and I had ShineGreymon use falling star. "Icebreaker!" Armageddemon said before he blasted ShineGreymon with a torrent of water before he caused a chilly, icy wind to blow at him, freezing him solid! Then he stung the ice, shattering it and knocking ShineGreymon down—and he was down! "Great job, ShineGreymon!" I said before I called him back and then I said: "BanchoLeomon, show him your strength!" and he ran in. Ariel then had Phoenixmon attack with almighty sun.

"Ultimate flare!" Armageddemon said before he fired 3 gigantic fireballs from his mouth at Phoenixmon… and she went down! "Good work out there, Phoenixmon!" Ariel said before she called her back and she turned to her Digimon and said: "Brakedramon, overrun him!" "On it!" Brakedramon said as he came in. "BanchoLeomon, use flashy boss punch!" I said before he said: "Flashy boss punch!" and a half-circle of light formed in front of him before he ran through it and slugged Armageddemon with a powerful punch—and he could barely stand after the attack!

"Black rain!" Armageddemon said before he fired another black blob up and black rain fell on Brakedramon and BanchoLeomon. "Brakedramon, attack with destroyed rush!" Ariel said before Brakedramon said: "Destroyed rush!" and then he went into high gear and ran right up to Armageddemon before he swiped his arms at him too fast and too many times for my eye to track… it didn't seem like too much time before he ran back to our side… and Armageddemon was down!

Ariel and I stared at him before she said: "Did we really win this time…?" and a minute later, Armageddemon got up again! "I guess not…" I said, but he looked kind of worn down already… Armageddemon laughed before he said: "Too bad! Round 3 starts now!" and then he went on: "Thirst of the beast!" and he cast that spell before Ariel said: "Brakedramon, use attack drop!" and Brakedramon said: "Attack drop!" and he cast a spell on Armageddemon that lowered his damage output with physical attacks. "BanchoLeomon, flashy boss punch!" I said before BanchoLeomon said: "Flashy boss punch!" and he ran through another half-circle of light before he slugged Armageddemon again.

"Tornado!" Armageddemon said before he conjured a tall tornado where Brakedramon was! He was tossed up high in the air before he came back down, hard… and he was down! Ariel called him back before she said: "PrinceMamemon, go on!" and he marched right up. "BanchoLeomon, flashy boss punch!" I said before he did so. Armageddemon then used another thirst of the beast while Ariel said: "PrinceMamemon, use smile warhead!" and PrinceMamemon said: "Smile warhead!" and he conjured a small bomb that looked like his head in one of his hands before he hurled it at Armageddemon… and it blew up in a massive explosion! I then had BanchoLeomon use flashy boss punch.

"Tornado!" Armageddemon said before he made another tornado appear, this time where BanchoLeomon was. He was tossed up high before he came back down and was down from the attack… "Great work there, BanchoLeomon!" I said before I called him back and said: "Sakuyamon, go!" and she ran in. "PrinceMamemon, use smile warhead again!" Ariel said before PrinceMamemon said: "Smile warhead!" and he hurled another bomb at Armageddemon that exploded harshly.

"Predator's instinct!" Armageddemon said and then he cast it on himself before I had Sakuyamon use an almighty sun and Ariel had PrinceMamemon attack with a smile warhead. Armageddemon used predator's instinct again on the next turn and we had our Digimon attack as they had last time before Armageddemon used thirst of the beast and we repeated our attacks. Then Armageddemon said: "Piston punches!" and he ran up to Sakuyamon and stung her with his tail before he headbutted her and ran back. Ariel and I kept attacking as we had before Armageddemon said: "Mudslide!" and a massive torrent of mud, bark, dirt, rocks and debris came flying at PrinceMamemon and Sakuyamon! Both of them took it hard (and Sakuyamon could barely get up) before we repeated our attacks… and he was down!

Ariel and I watched again… and saw Armageddemon stand once again, although he looked weak this time… "Again?" Ariel said before Armageddemon said: "Ha ha! You still have a way to go before you can slay me for good! I'll rip you apart!" and I shook my head before I said: "Somehow I doubt that… you start with less health every time we defeat you. On the contrary; I think this chance may be your last." and then I turned to Ariel before I said: "Come on! Let's finish him off!" and she smiled and nodded before Armageddemon said: "Thirst of the beast!" and he cast it before I had Sakuyamon use almighty sun and Ariel had PrinceMamemon use smile warhead.

"Black rain!" Armageddemon said before he attacked with it and Sakuyamon and PrinceMamemon both went down… Ariel and I called them back before Ariel said: "Ophanimon, take him down!" and Ophanimon flew in before I said: "Now is the time, Rosemon! Go get him!" and she ran in as she said: "At last… I'm going to make you regret what you put Mark through!"

And then Ariel said: "Ophanimon, use Eden's javelin!" and Ophanimon said: "Eden's javelin!" and she conjured a spear in her left hand before she fired beam of light from it at Armageddemon! He took it really hard and then I said: "Rosemon, you too! Use aguichant levres!" and Rosemon said: "Aguichant levres!" and she blew a laser from her lips like a kiss at Armageddemon—and he took that hard too!

"Thirst of the beast!" Armageddemon said before he cast it. "Ophanimon, take him down, quick! Use Eden's javelin!" Ariel said and Ophanimon said: "Eden's javelin!" and she conjured her spear again before she fired another beam of light at Armageddemon… but he still got up. "Rosemon, now! Use aguichant levres!" I said before she said: "Aguichant levres!" and she blew another laser from her lips like a kiss at Armageddemon… and he started to wobble! "DYAAAAAH!" Armageddemon yelled before he collapsed and we waited a few minutes… but this time, he couldn't get up!

"Is that it…? Did we really defeat him for real this time?" Ariel said before I said: "It looks that way… he seems to have lost his strength after all!" and we all celebrated before Rosemon smiled and turned to me before she said: "At last… I finally avenged you for all he put you though! I'm so happy I could help you, Mark! I hope this makes it up to you." and I smiled before I said: "Come on Rosemon, it's not like that. But all the same, you did a wonderful job! Thanks to you and all of the others, we slew a true demon and prevented the destruction of humanity!" and we all cheered before I heard Armageddemon say: "Hah… well it looks like you're right… at least I'll finally be released from this miserable cycle of being used by humans forever."

And then Ariel and I turned to him before she said: "What do you mean? Aren't you going to be reborn from a Digiegg, like you said?" "Hah… for you to say that… you clearly have no understanding of what the rites of consumption did or how I was able to get back up after being defeated so many times… but that's to be expected, because I never told you." Armageddemon said before he went on: "The rites of consumption allowed me to revive after being defeated, but that came at a price—each time I rose from defeat, my data was partially corrupted. That being said, there was a limit to how many times I could revive and still exist. Because I revived the maximum number of times and was still defeated, my data has been completely corrupted. It's only a matter of time now before my data will glitch out and I'll die… and I won't come back as a Digiegg either—my data has been too corrupted for that to be possible…"

And Ariel and I looked at each other (and I could see she looked as discouraged as I did) before we turned back to Armageddemon and she said: "So you're going to die… that's terrible… oh Armageddemon, why did you fight to the finish like that?!" and Armageddemon looked skeptical before he said: "You really mean to tell me… that you would show me compassion, even after I tried to condemn your entire species to extinction and oppress the very Digimon you cherish so much, forcing them to live in endless tyranny?" "It's true… what you were trying to do was beyond despicable. But at the same time, you were merely a victim of cruel fate, being manipulated by some greedy, stupid humans. When I think of it from your point of view… I can understand why you'd resent us a little, even though it's not fair of you to stereotype our species based on the actions of a small group of fools." I said.

Armageddemon looked down before he said: "Heh… you both are something else. Maybe if I had had a tamer like you and not those idiots, I would have had a better life…" "Armageddemon…" Ariel said as he rolled over and said: "I'm glad I could at least meet humans like you before this was all over… and now that I am at my last moment, it is clear what needs to be done…" and Ariel and I looked at each other as he went on: "I was used by those fools for my whole life… it is all I can do to end their legacy and leave nothing of their selfish ambitions left…" and then he looked at the oblivion prism before he said: "Ultimate flare!" and he fired 3 giant fireballs at it that destroyed it!

"WHAT?!" Ariel said before I said: "How could you?! We needed that so we could reverse engineer it and use it to return our allies to being human!" and Armageddemon's head collapsed on the ground and he started breathing harder as he said: "Now their legacy, their abusive cruelty has been undone… you can thank me later… goodbye, Mark, Ariel…" and then his eyes closed… and he disappeared…

Ariel and I could only stare on in solemn silence before I said: "So now he's really dead…" "Yeah… but at least he didn't seem like such a bad Digimon… he was used by bad people and had to live such a sad life… but at least he relented in the end." Ariel said. "Well aside from destroying the oblivion prism… now that we can't reverse engineer it, we're back to the drawing board…" I said before Ariel said: "We'll still find a way. We have to—we owe it to our friends for getting us this far." and I nodded and said: "Yeah. I can't let them remain something they're not forever."

And then I turned to Ariel and said: "Come to think of it, with Armageddemon doing so much damage, we never had a good chance to use our healing items, did we? Well at least they can go to use now." and Ariel nodded before we called out our defeated Digimon and healed all of our Digimon with HP total recharges. Once they were in perfect condition, Ariel and I turned to each other before I said: "Well now that Armageddemon is no more, it looks like our work is done here. Let's go back. Your dream really came true today… heroine." and Ariel smiled back before she said: "Thank you. But that's true of us both, hero!" and we smiled before we returned to the base!

When we got back, we went back to the room the Digimon were in to report to them, but when we arrived, we were stunned… there were humans waiting for us here, not Digimon! They were back to their old selves again!

Ariel and I were shocked before Tiffany looked up and said: "It's them! It's them! Mark and Ariel returned!" and then they all turned around and Herbert said: "Welcome back, Mark and Ariel! Judging by your return, it looks like you were victorious!" and I smiled and said: "That's right! Diaboromon—or rather, Armageddemon—is no more!" "But that's not the only piece of good news, now that you're finally back to being human!" Ariel said before Lewis said: "Yeah, you said it! We were guarding the base before there was a flash of light and then we were human again!" "We figured it had to have something to do with what was going on. It's strange not knowing the cause of how we became human again, but that's nothing to complain about!" John said. "I'll say! But it was really cool getting to fly, too! I'm the only human who can ever say they've flown out of their own power now!" Kayla said before Hugh sighed and said: "Looks like this is going to be a memory for years to come…" and then we all laughed.

But then I thought back for a moment… when Armageddemon had destroyed the oblivion prism, he had said that the developers' "abusive cruelty had been undone"… is this what he meant? He had destroyed the oblivion prism to save our allies and make them human again? I felt sad all of the sudden as Larry said: "Speaking of which… just what happened while you were there, anyway? Tell us everything."

Ariel and I then filled them in on all the details before everyone looked shocked before Sabrina said: "So Armageddemon turned on his own creators, turning them into Digimon that he was intending to use to raise an army, make humans extinct by turning them all into Digimon and then raising them as additional soldiers before conquering the Digital World, but failed to defeat you and then destroyed the oblivion prism before he ceased to exist completely, which may have been what saved us…" and then she went on: "How incredible… but to think he would do that to help us…" and then Xavier said: "He wasn't such a wicked Digimon after all… just a victim of cruel fate…" "Yeah… it was nice of him to help us." Josh said.

And then he went on: "But we should move on—what's done is done and we managed to save Earth by doing this! We should be celebrating!" and then we all smiled before Ariel said: "That's true… now that we've won, I can finally log out… I can go home!" "But still, I can't help but wonder…" I began before I turned to the officers (and they looked at me) before I went on: "Now that this is over… what are you going to do to the site?" "Well… we have to report to our superiors. It's going to be a difficult task to explain all of these crazy twists and turns of fate—and that there's nobody to arrest—so I'm sure it will be hard for us… but once we do that… I suppose all that will be left to do is shut Digimon View down." Herbert said before Josh, Xavier, Hugh, Kayla, Tiffany, Ariel and I all said: "WHAT?!" and then Tiffany said: "So the site won't be playable anymore? Does that mean you're going to delete it?"

"Well not initially, but… I suppose we'll have to, eventually. The site owners were criminals and hackers and there aren't any of them left, so it won't have any credibility and there's no one to be entrusted with the site's upkeep. It will eventually have to go…" Herbert said. And then Ariel's Digimon (and mine) all looked horrified before Hudiemon said: "So if you're going to delete the site… does that mean you're going to delete us with it?" "Not on your life!" Sabrina said before my Digimon all looked surprised and she went on: "The creatures that saved Earth must not be punished like that for helping us… you all deserve to live. We'll have to find a suitable habitat to move you to, but rest assured, you will live on even after Digimon View is shut down."

And our Digimon all looked profoundly relieved before Herbert nodded and said to them: "Don't worry—we won't shut down the site until we've at least migrated you somewhere else. It may take a while before we can actually build a place where you can live that's similar to Digimon View though, especially since the site programmers aren't around to extract information out of—" and then Sakuyamon said: "Wait a minute… what's happening to your computers?"

And we all turned around and looked at them… they all suddenly had white screens—every last one—and then all of the screens changed to reveal an image of an impressive castle on top of a mountain! "What… what's going on?!" Larry said before Lewis said: "This is weird… but it couldn't be a hack… there's no one to do this…" "That's true… but what could be affecting the computers then?" John asked. All of us looked uneasy at this, but that was the least of our concerns… in a moment, there was a gigantic flash of light!


	40. A view to the future

Chapter 40—A view to the future—

When we could see again, we were actually on the mountain with the castle that was depicted on all of the computer screens! The sun was setting in the background and there was a gentle breeze… but that wasn't all though… everyone's Digimon were behind them, not just mine and Ariel's!

We all looked around before Herbert said: "Where… where are we?" and then I heard Ariel say: "Wait… did you all call out your Digimon?" and everyone else looked around and when they saw them, they looked stunned before Josh said: "Huh? What's going on?! I didn't even call them out…" "Neither did I… it's like they came out of our digivices on their own…" Hugh said. "But… what would have caused that to happen?" Tiffany asked. "I don't know… it is pretty eerie, but to be honest, us being brought here seems like a greater concern." Kayla said. "That's true… I haven't seen any place in Digimon View like this…" Sabrina said.

She then turned to the other officers and said: "Have any of you?" and they all shook their heads before she went on: "So that could only mean… that we're somewhere off the site…" "But where would that be? It would need a sophisticated team of programmers to make a place so similar…" Larry said before John said: "Or how they got us in here for that matter… now that I think about it, it would take more than any technology we know to instantly warp a group of humans and Digimon from one cyberspace to a different one in an instant like that…" "And to synchronize the activity of over 20 computers so quickly and at the same time—that wouldn't be easy either." Lewis said.

"It definitely doesn't seem like a small technological feat. But I have to admit—if you overlook the suspiciousness of the situation—being in a place like this seems pretty nice." Xavier said. "I know… it's so beautiful and tranquil…" Ariel said before I nodded and said: "Yeah. You can see so much from up here, too…" But then something strange happened: the castle started to give off a golden glow before I heard a male voice say: "Human heroes… welcome to my domain."

Kayla looked shocked before she said: "The castle… talks?! How in the world—" and then the voice said: "I am speaking to you through telepathic communication from within the castle… my name is King Drasil. I am the host computer that created the Digimon." "So you were the one responsible for creating the Digimon… but if that's so, then that means we're in the Digital World!" Tiffany said and King Drasil said: "That is correct. I brought you here from the cyberspace you came from." "And that would take one heck of a powerful computer to pull off. I know you made the Digimon—which is no small feat—but that's still impressive." Hugh said.

"But even so… why bring us here now?" Josh asked before King Drasil said: "I have had the chance to monitor some of the events that have been going on in your cyberspace—" and then Xavier said: "Then you knew?" "Yes. Originally, I could only detect foreign movement between the Digital World and your cyberspace, but when another Digimon from your cyberspace accessed the Digital World, I was able to trace the movement back to your cyberspace and install some malware." King Drasil said. "You planted malware in Digimon View?" Lewis said before King Drasil said: "Of course I did. To be fair though, it was only for surveillance, not for malicious purposes—after seeing Digimon go missing into that cyberspace and seeing a Digimon come back years later, it's only natural I would want to know what's going on within your cyberspace—I thought it might be a threat. Surely you must be able to understand my perspective?"

"I guess that's a fair point…" Sabrina said before King Drasil went on: "But it was from that malware that I learned my suspicion was correct; a Digimon by the name of Armageddemon was trying to raise an army in your cyberspace and use it to conquer your world, turning humans into Digimon that he would use to conquer this one. When I became aware of that… I knew I had to take action to stop him—I did not intend to sit around and wait for him to invade with an army of billions, as he incorrectly assumed I would. But before I knew it, the problem was already resolved, thanks to the brave young man and young woman who slew him."

And Ariel and I smiled before he continued: "But I happened to see your discussion after that, and that was why I brought you here. I have a proposition to make." "A proposition you say? What's that?" John said before King Drasil said: "You want to spare the Digimon that call your cyberspace home, but you don't know how to build a suitable habitat in order to do so… that is why I want to recall the Digimon from your cyberspace back to the Digital World. They will all live here in peace, coexisting with the Digimon who have never left this cyberspace—and rest assured, the there is no better habitat for Digimon than the Digital World." "We accept! That works much better for us, since the Digimon can know immediate relief and not have to wait for a new place to live!" Herbert said before we all cheered (although my Digimon and Ariel's Digimon looked a little downcast) before I heard Rosemon say: "But there's still something I want to know…" and King Drasil said: "And what is that?" "If we come to the Digital World… will we ever see our tamers again?" Rosemon asked.

Ariel and I suddenly looked at each other, feeling suspense. We had bonded so much with our Digimon… if they had to live here and we could never meet again… that would be heartbreaking… King Drasil then said: "Despite what my current actions would suggest, I am naturally distrustful of humans. I don't want any coming into this world for whom I don't know whether or not I can trust them. That being said, no other Digimon will see their tamers again, but you will. As my thanks for saving my world, I grant all of you humans free passage to and from the Digital World. You may come and go as you please." And then the officers smiled while Josh, Xavier, Hugh, Kayla, Tiffany, Ariel and I all celebrated before Ariel said: "This is great! We can still see our Digimon, even after they settle into their new home!" and I smiled and said: "Well said. It would be a tragedy if the ties that bind us were dissolved… but I'm so glad that's not going to happen!"

And then King Drasil went on: "And in order to make that possible, I will send you the coordinates to the Digital World to a personal device you own… you do have one, correct?" and we all nodded before King Drasil said: "Excellent. Then take them out." and we pulled out our phones before he installed an app on our phones and went on: "Go into the program I installed and the coordinates will be there. Copy them into the bar in the middle of the screen and confirm, and you will arrive here." "Great! Sounds simple enough!" Josh said before I said: "I'll say! That's fantastic! And thank you, King Drasil. I think I speak for all of us when I say this means a great deal to us." and then we heard a chuckle before King Drasil said: "I am happy to see your Digimon mean so much to you. It seems I made the right choice." And then he went on: "And it seems we have a deal. Now I will recall the Digimon from your cyberspace to the Digital World, to begin their new lives. Once every last Digimon has been rescued, I will send you back so you can go home. Use your time until then well."

And then the castle's glow faded and I turned to my Digimon and I said: "Well I guess this is goodbye for now…" "Yeah… but at least you can come back again! I guess it won't be any different than waiting for you to log back in again—like we did when we still lived in Digimon View—but even so, it'll be hard without you at first, Mark." Hudiemon said before Gryphonmon said: "That's true… but this is going to be really exciting too! We're moving into a whole new world to explore!" "Darn right, Gryphonmon! I can't wait to start exploring it!" ShineGreymon said. "I share your enthusiasm, Gryphonmon, ShineGreymon—the prospect of a new world, full of new things to be discovered and adventures to be had is certainly an exciting one. It will be fun to see!" Dianamon said. "And it'll give us a lot to tell Mark about when he comes back! Who knows, maybe we can recommend some places to visit to him?" Mastemon said. BanchoLeomon laughed and said: "I like the sound of that. The thought that we might help Mark find some amazing places to explore for a change, after all the times he did that for us…" and Sakuyamon chuckled before she said: "I suppose that settles it. And I'm looking forward to taking on these adventures together, as we always have! Whether with Mark or on our own, I know every step of the way will be the best it can be with us together!" "Yeah! We're friends forever!" Rosemon said.

I smiled when I saw this and said: "That's exactly right, Rosemon! I'll always be happy to come back and visit you all and we'll always have our adventures!" and they smiled as I went on: "And I'm so proud of all of you. You've really become an amazing team and I know I'll never need to worry about you, because you're my amazing Digimon." and we all smiled together before we bonded a little more… until we saw the castle glow again! We all then turned to it and we heard King Drasil's voice say: "The Digimon have been recalled. Now it is time. Farewell, human heroes… may fate always smile upon you." and I turned to my Digimon and said: "It looks like that's it for now…" and I went on: "But don't worry! I'll be back! Have fun getting settled in, everyone!" and my Digimon all said goodbye and then there was another flash of light… And when we could see again, we were back in the base…

We all looked around before Ariel said: "Well here we are again… although now it feels… empty, without the Digimon." and I nodded and said: "Yeah… and come to think of it, this is the last time we're going to see the site before it gets shut down…" and Herbert said: "True. Once you all log out, we'll close it to the public. That being said, if you all want to see anything more, now is the time." and then he went on: "We'll give you all 15 minutes to look around the base and your Digihomes. Report back here once you're done and we'll log out for good."

And we all nodded. I then returned to my Digihome and looked around. It felt strangely lonely without everyone here… I went around, looking at the shore, the house, the volleyball court, the exercise studio and the art studio… I felt a tear falling down my face by the end as I took one last look and left it. I then walked around the base and made it back to the room where the officers were in time, as did everyone else. When we were all there, Herbert said: "It's time. Now we'll log you out and you'll be sent back to where you logged in from. Goodbye, everyone—you were all the greatest assistants we could have recruited. For helping our mission end in success… we thank you." and we all smiled before he went on: "Now then… this is it. Goodbye, Mark, Ariel, Josh, Xavier, Hugh, Kayla and Tiffany… our loyal assistants, protectors and friends." and we all nodded before I felt myself being logged out… and I returned home.

From there, life started out pretty complicated… it turned out I had been gone for over a week on Earth and my parents weren't happy about it… I tried to explain it to them, but they didn't believe me and I was grounded… I also got in trouble at school too and had lots of extra work to catch up on… I was told if I didn't have it done by the end of the month, I wouldn't pass to the next grade… it's amazing I managed to complete it all by the deadline, but it wasn't like I had anything better to do, now that I was grounded…

Of course, that wasn't all that happened in the month. People at school were noticing they couldn't log in to Digimon View anymore and were upset about it, including Zachary… later in the month, there was an announcement online that the international police had determined that the developers of Digimon View were a team of hackers using the site for terrorist financing, and so they had closed the site. I suppose calling it terrorist financing was one way of explaining it to the public in a more believable way, but… it didn't really get at the heart of just how much danger they had been in.

Of course, the month wasn't all bad news, either—once my parents heard the online announcement about Digimon View, they apologized and said I wasn't grounded anymore. But the part that was really the best came shortly after that… one of the first things I did was meeting Ariel in the park at dusk. She was happy to see me and we had a good time catching up. After we spent some time together, I asked Ariel out and she said yes!

After having seen so much, I understand my future is full of many possibilities with little being definitive right now, but… I'm optimistic about it all! With Ariel, my Digimon and the prospect of promising, everyday life ahead of me, I was looking forward to every coming day and all it would bring.


End file.
